Mega Man Ruby Spears-The Missing Episodes
by SailorSaiyan93
Summary: Season 3 and onward. With Russians, Rivals, more Robot Masters, and the schemes of Wily becoming more dangerous, Mega Man must contend with all of these threats, all the while his moral compass is put to the test, and struggles to stand for justice, just as long as he doesn't lose what it truly means. Episode 6 officially started! R&R, please!
1. Strange Case of Dr Cossack Part 1

Note: Hello! Being that this is now turning into a full-fledged continuation of the cartoon as also more dark and violent than the actual show ever got, I decided to rewrite this A/N here for newcomers. Originally, I was just going to do an episode involving Dr. Cossack and Kalinka, yet upon seeing that people were liking it, and inspirations being 'Defender of the Human Race', 'Reawakened' and 'Recut', I decided to try and take a stab at making a long-length fic myself. Here's the chapter that started it all, so here's hoping you like your introduction into 'The Missing Episodes'!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 1-The Strange Case of Dr. Cossack Part 1

The chilled, frozen air kissed his cheeks, his brown beard doing very little to ease winter's loving touch. Even in the small, confined room, blueprints and spare parts serving as his company did nothing to detract his mind from the chilled air working its way in from the outside.

"Yes, the winds of Siberia are not kind to even their neighboring visitors, are they?"

The Russian's teeth grinded behind his closed lips, his scowl furrowing, as he didn't even turn to acknowledge his' host's presence.

"Indeed. Of course, if there has been any small amount of kindness you've shown me, it was bringing me here during the summer months."

His 'host' smirked; walking forward and gazing upon the designs and littered papers strung around the small, compact room.

"Of course. You're no good to me as a popsicle, Cossack."

The man he addressed finally looked upward from his chair to face his captor. His head was adorned with brown fibers of hair, the front falling over in a cowlick and perfectly complementing his equally pristine, but trimmed beard. His glasses caught the sparse light shining ahead, illuminating the lenses and shielding his brown eyes from view.

"Well, now that you have me, Wily, I take it that she will be-"

"You needn't be so worried. She will be safe. I've already ordered my robots to allow no harm to come to her."

Cossack inwardly sighed. Part of him that was still Soviet, he assumed, though he was never really Soviet to begin with as he spent very little of his years IN the USSR and the entirety of his life in Russia. His great grandfather always spoke and acted the character of a true solider for the "Imperialistic West", his parents used to joke; yet he wished he could be his great grandfather right now. Though he remembered the old man's bitter and uncompromising slanders against their beloved ruler when he was just a boy and how his great, great grandmother would always beat him to keep him silent, he wished nothing more than to have that ancient man's tongue at that moment. Yet then again, if that tongue came with the lashings and the cursing his old relative was infamous for, perhaps it was best it was now completely decomposed and resting with the old man's bones. Though he despised his current situation, he could do not a thing to save himself. He had accepted that fact, yet even from his creative prison, his responsibility still carried weight.

"There cannot, and WILL NOT be one tear of clothing, or bruise on her skin Wily."

"There won't be. Really Cossack, I would think a fellow engineer as yourself would know the Laws of Robotics like the back of his hand."

Oh, how he WISHED he could throttle the American's throat! Even without the Iron Curtain being active any longer, it was at least common sense around the world that one does NOT mock a Russian and not expect any consequences. Yet silent he remained. He had to…for her sake.

The far older man turned to leave, looking back at the clearly agitated younger scientist. "I trust that you'll be providing my robots with some more company soon, yes?"

"…Yes Dr. Wily. They should be operational soon."

"Good. I'll leave you to your work then. I think I'll go check the thermostat." With that, the aged mad doctor closed the door, letting Cossack contend to his isolation once again.

The pencil by his side, he inwardly sighed and began to scribble down ideas and whatever stray images whether it'd be of pleasant memory or dreaded fear on the paper, all the while muttering a small prayer.

"Please…just be safe…my little dóchenka…"

…

"Beat, beat!"

Kalinka placed her hand on the metallic bird's helm, gently rubbing the top and earning herself an equally gentle nudge to her cheek.

"Beat, please. I'm trying to sketch."

The spherical blue bird ceased his display of affection upon the command of his master. Sitting at an elegantly carved, brown desk furiously drawing and erasing on a simple, white piece of paper was a teenager around the age of fifteen, her widened Peridot eyes furrowing in frustration upon having to once again erase whatever small amount of work she had managed to get down. Thick, blonde locks curled and twirled outward from her scalp, creating an almost literal forest of hair that was curling around the sides of her face and stopping at her shoulder blades. Her attire displayed she was dressed for the weather: a white turtleneck with a serrated, black skirt that allowed one leg to sit atop the other, her stocking covered foot knocking against the desk as she continued to draw.

Though her frustration was building, her constant mistakes and furious erasing DID serve as an excellent time waster. Her father had, once again, had to leave her on her own. Another scientific presentation, this time in the states, she chuckling at the irony of it, as her country had once declared their western neighbor their greatest rival once, leading to the preparation of a war that would never happen. Deciding to cease her moving hand, the growing cramp becoming too much for her, she set down the pencil to view of what little progress she had made. Kalinka glanced around her bedroom, the red floor mat emanating whatever warmth it had absorbed to her soles as she walked over it, making her way over to her white, perfectly made bed, her eyes gazing upward at the overhead crown concealing the ceiling from view. Her eyes then began to count and mentally track all the things littering her selves: books, movies, CDs (from her much younger years), yet these items didn't encompass nearly enough as the rest of the available space was occupied by what some felt a girl her age should've grown out of by now.

Dolls. Her white shelves lining the large room were littered with dolls, large and small, meant to be held or just to be viewed from afar; they all had their place in her room. Her clothes drawer even had one of her country's infamous Matryoshka set sitting atop it, five dolls decreasing in size lined up and centered at the mirror, the eerily childlike plump faces looking blankly ahead at nothing as they displayed their red paint along with the intricate array of flowers on their stomachs.

Given how she came and went from this room as she pleased, passing them a glance and occasional dusting, Kalinka felt she could've just as well place herself atop a shelf as well, her mind once again wandering to her father's whereabouts.

"I'm already a doll…at least to you it seems."

International Robotics Expo, United States

The large domed building's doors opened, allowing an aged, grey-haired man to step forward, beard and hair combed with a perfectly ironed out lab coat.

"Ah, Dr. Light!" a voice greeted, its owner another scientist with a balding head of brown hair and oversized spectacles. "Welcome! It's such a great honor to have a man such as yourself here."

"Yes, well-ahem!" Thomas Light looked back for a brief second and motioned for four figures to make their way inside. "Thank you, Dr. Bore. What, I have admit, am excited to do is see the presentation from Russia."

"Ah, yes. It's unfortunate that Dr. Cossack could not make it, yet he promised he'd make his appearance here through a special broadcast. Speaking of which, if I may be so bold, where are your three…'children'?"

"Ah, yes. They should be making their way in-"

Turning back to view if his company had made it inside, he saw that they had indeed come inside the building, yet had already began attracting attention, notably one garbed almost entirely in blue.

Mega Man attempted his best to hide his un-comfortableness from the obviously excitable and eager scientists asking and prodding him with questions. Brain Bot had managed to escape, retorting those wanting him to stay with how they "had direct orders from Dr. Light to go and meet him at a specific location." that location of course being wherever they would happen to find the good doctor.

"Uh…hey! Doc! Over here!" the blue robot called out, a forced smile etched into his features, hoping Light had heard his no-so-subtle cry for help.

"Ah, Mega! There you are!" Light greeted, gently pulling and prying the robot away from the encompassing group surrounding him, he in turn presenting the doctor with a grateful smile. He opened his mouth to heartily ask what questions the poor boy was saddled with, but the old man's eyes began to wander around at the sight of something. Or rather, someone, that someone being missing. "Where's your sister?"

Mega Man sighed. "Not sure. I can't believe she and Brain Bot just LEFT me there! I mean it's not like you brought us here just to hang out and look at all the-"

"Wow! How much energy's IN that thing?" an excitable voice rang out, the two of them catching glimpse of a young woman sporting a full, blonde ponytail.

What had quite literally 'sparked' her interest was a large sphere of electricity stationed on a small, silver, platform, it's surging streams from inside the sphere transferring to the various electronic devices it had cables attached to.

"Don't know. Why don't you go and ask Brain Bot, sis?"

Her internal wiring froze up, she turning to see Dr. Light and a rather un-amused Mega Man. "Oh, h-hey there, Mega!" he didn't reply. "Look, sorry about going off and all…but you just seemed so busy, and...and I-"

"You what?"

"And I just thought I'd start checking out on some things you'd be interested in! Yeah…that's it." Her forced smile steadily dissolved into a nervous frown as her sibling still retained his forced look of disdain. He wasn't serious, of course, yet given she HAD left him at the mercy of a plethora of over-excitable scientists asking about the materials used to make up his axilla (of all questions, he was flabbergasted at that one), he thought she at least deserved to bear some guilt.

Having enough of his children's quarrel, Dr. Light took both of them in his arms. "Alright, that's enough you two." He told them without any harshness, but with a tone that indicated his authority, and all three began marching away from the electronic display. "Let's go find Brain Bot before the presentation starts-"

Light got no further words out before the room went dark.

Panicked cries and demands for answers consumed the large room, the three members of the 'Light' family immediately growing tense.

"I guess this isn't a regular thing at these 'science' conventions, huh?" Roll asked, earning her yet another irritated glance from Mega Man. "What?"

"Bet my circuits it's Wily!" the blue robot roughly whispered to Light as to not cause anymore panic.

"Perhaps…" the doctor pondered. While any disturbance would more than likely be due to Wily, he couldn't help but feel that there was more at play here. While the situation felt like the beginning of an all-too-familiar plot of the mad doctor, Light's 'inner senses' detected something more…or rather someone else. "…yet I can't help but shake the feeling that-"

"Good day to you all!" a thick and booming Russian accent filled the room, hushing everyone's voices and drawing their undivided attention.

The large projector screen stationed on the most north wall began to brighten and light the entire room, Roll and Mega being only a select few fortunate to not be blinded by the intense and sudden burst of light. After a few brief seconds, a picture began to form on the screen: a man who appeared to be in his late-middle age sporting a traditional, white lab coat with a yellow, collared shirt and green tie and a pair of glasses. His brown hair was fashioned to appear standing upright, the most forward areas falling forward in a dip, his beard not too heavy yet still clearly visible on his face, yet all that was need was his voice to identify himself to everyone present.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you fine ladies and gentleman- I am Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack. Though I am not one to play favorites, this message in particular is reserved especially for a Thomas Light."

Upon hearing his name called, Light was taken back. This man that had been promised to be making a special broadcast here, yes, but in such a jarring manner?

What could he possibly want with him?

"While you are stationed in the United States, your work and achievements have reached throughout the world of robotics. While your prowess and mind are indeed to be admired, ultimately, I cannot coincide with allowing your efforts to continue. For your see, quite frankly, because of you, my own achievements have been forgotten and abandoned. This…" he paused, his brow seemingly trembling. "I cannot allow to continue."

'What in the WORLD is going on with you, Cossack?! I don't understand!' Light pondered.

"I propose a challenge for your most infamous creation. Mega Man!" the blue robot grew far more alert upon having been addressed. "I challenge you to come to my Siberian citadel and present to me how renowned your skills as a 'Super Fighting Robot' really are! Four challengers await your arrival, and four challenges they offer you."

"What if I say 'no'?" the Blue Bomber quietly muttered.

"If you refuse…" Mega Man's brow furrowed upon seeing the doctor having already thought of a response. "…then I shall send THEM and ALL of their 'brothers in arms' over to your country and wage destruction upon whatever major city they find to their liking, and have them find and bring back whatever is left of your battered metallic shell to put on display to the world. Though I do not question your abilities, I doubt even you could take them all on at once."

The room gasped, murmuring and questions now replacing the silence Cossack's presence commanded.

"You have until the end of the day from where you stand to arrive. The sun may rise here, yet it will set for you. Goodbye."

Cossack's face disappeared, a large 'C' letter of gold with a red star centered and placed on top of the letter displayed before everyone before the signal died and the screen went to black once more. The power immediately returned to the building, what had just been displayed on screen warranting the discussion of everyone present. All that is, except Light. All three charged for the door, a metallic dog having been stationed outside and having drifted into recharge rebooted and alert at the growing sounds of footsteps coming his way. He happily greeted who came forward, as Mega Man greeted his canine carrier with a rough pet to his helmet.

"Hey, boy. See? It wasn't that long."

"Uh uh! Not long! Not long!" he yipped, his English understandable yet his speech clearly intertwined with the gruff vocal components of a dog.

"Looks like we're off to Siberia, boy! Let's go!"

The crimson canine leapt up into the air, his front and back legs bending and compacting to form a solid surface, two thrusters extending from his backside and letting light bursts of fire shoot from them. Mega Man hopped onto Rush, turning back to Dr. Light and Roll before he began to fly off.

"Wait a minute!"

Rush's incredibly short journey stopped, the blue robot atop him looking down at the blonde 'house-keeper' beneath him.

"Aren't you going to at least take somebody with you?"

"Yeah. Rush!" the dog yipped happily.

She scowled. "That's NOT what I meant and you know it! What if you get...too much…dust! Yeah! Too must dust and dirt in your buster, and there's no one to help clean it out?"

"I think I'd know how to take care of something attached to my arm, sis."

"Yeah but…what it freezes up and it needs to be dried ou-"

"Look Roll, I get what you're saying, but ultimately, I think the guy's expecting a 'party of one'." With that, the blue robot signaled for Rush to continue carrying him forward, the two of them soon becoming two small blotches of color in the still blue, midday sky.

"Oh, hello." A voice from behind greeted, the two of them turning to see Brain Bot. "Sorry, I seem to have gotten rather distracted. I was just so moved by Dr. Cossack's speech."

The Cossack Residence

"Once again…I find nothing."

Kalinka slumped back in her chair; Beat leaving the perch that was her shoulder thanks to the sudden movement.

"Beat!" he screeched, both out of shock and to scold the girl for ruining his resting place.

"Oh hush." The girl shooed the bird away with her hand, he then taking a place on her opposite shoulder. "If you want to sleep, go back upstairs. The bed's far more comfortable than me."

The fifteen year-old Russian had thought it as good a time as any to check and scan over the security monitors stationed all around the house. Sitting in front of the large display monitor, the screen was sectioned into a dozen individual squares, each getting an in-depth study from her wide, green eyes. Each and every individual square was subject to her intense searching for anything: whether it be overturned pots, misplaced items, or, if she was lucky, having an actual shape appear on the camera.

Yet the study's results turned out like all her others: she found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

This 'ritual' of sorts was at the request of her father, and something that she had versed and memorized like the back of her hand. True, she didn't think his concerns were unreasonable, yet to insist that she do this every SINGLE day at set times of each day quite nearly drove her already highly emotional self up the wall! She always pondered why couldn't the security bots do it? They WERE built for securing the place! Yet she still lifted herself from her chair to move onto the second phase of her scheduled 'drill'. The bird perched on her shoulder turned back to cast one last glance at the camera footage, his circular body then lifting itself upwards.

"Beat! BEAT!" he cried furiously, catching the ivory fabric of Kalinka's shirt in his beak and pulling back.

"Ow! Hey! What's gotten into you all of the sudden?"

Her question was answered upon having her body being turned around by the force of the bird's pull, her eyes now viewing a sight she had been waiting for, yet was not expecting today.

The miniaturized screen displaying the abode's garden was currently showing her a intense skirmish taking place: the security bots stationed in the garden were firing round upon round at two unfamiliar robots that she had never seen before. The two of them differed vastly in size and physique, yet just from seeing them before her told her that the potential of danger was high. The smaller of the two was of red and white metal, his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth bearing resemblance to what a ventriloquist puppet would have, she assuming it functioned in the same fashion as well. The object that drew her attention the most however, was the pair of very sharp, silver blades held together in a position akin to scissors seated atop his helm. The larger of the two was a hulking, massive individual with heavy, red shoulder armor and if he was human, heavy everything. Kalinka had never SEEN a robot that large before. A construction helmet of sorts served as his helmet, this somewhat explaining the robot's girth to the observant girl, yet upon seeing his large, blue lower jaw opening and closing, the red scissor-headed robot turning to him, Kalinka assumed that a conversation was taking place. A conversation more than likely involving her as they were completely wiping out the Cossack manor's defenses.

The Garden

"Excuse us for CUTTING in!" Cut Man crudely mocked, his tale-tell weapon taking the head off one security bot, the metallic body now left robbed of its senses and searching desperately for its head.

It never got the chance to find it as its body felt an enormous force quickly applied to its body, the shell being crushed and cables and wires tearing out of their sockets and letting free the electricity that kept it functioning. "But Wily's having us pay a visit!"

Lifting his fist from the smashed up security bot, Guts Man observed his and his partner's handiwork of the only protection standing between them and their 'prize' sealed up inside her 'cage'. Guts Man curled his mouth as far as his facial plate would allow, walking forward and letting his massive fist tear through the glass window that served as the door to the garden, allowing themselves inside the house.

Kalinka's Room

Though she knew locking the door served no good, it was the only defense she had that she was willing to spare. Her blue friend furiously flapping his wings and motioning her to hurry would have to come later.

"Yes, yes! Don't you think I know they're coming!?" she harshly whispered, buttoning her favorite, thick, red coat with black fur lining the collar. She also slipped on her brown hiking boots (though it had been some time since they had ever been worn) and black fur hat to compliment her coat, her head already beginning to feel warm. Looking towards her desk, her eyes looked towards the papers littering her desk, her unfinished sketch catching her attention. She couldn't exactly place it, but if she could take at least one thing from home from where she was right now…

"Beat! Beat, beat, beat!"

The girl's hands rushed and clamped the bird's beak shut, she shooting him a glare due to the volume of his characteristic vocal patterns. Yet she couldn't be angry at him for his panic. The noises from downstairs were growing closer…

Downstairs

"Isn't there one piece of furniture in this place that ISN'T red?" Cut Man questioned, slicing through the cushions of a large red couch to see if whom they were furiously searching for could possibly be hiding under it.

"Better question is why are all these stupid walls white?" Guts Man retorted, he ripping cabinet and closet doors open with his powerful arms.

Cut Man's brow furrowed, both hands now equipped with a pair of rolling cutters and furiously slicing through the fabric of every chair and table he could find. All in the hope of scaring their soon to be newest 'acquaintance' out of her hiding place and providing them with the golden opportunity to collect her before she made it out of the house. Even if she did, however, it wasn't like she would be able to get too far…

"So, what now? She's not down here." Guts Man stated, Cut Man snipping his scissors at a steady pace to let the metal blades kiss each other entirely before pulling them apart once again.

"No where else but upstairs…" the apple-colored Robot Master giggled, his hand's motions with the sharp objects in his hand growing more erratic.

Both robots wasted no time making their way up the stairs, the boards creaking and straining furiously under Guts Man's enormous girth. Eventually, they reached the top, two hallways meeting them and four doors stationed on each one.

"I'll check this one." Cut Man told his partner, pointing his scissors to the hallway they were looking down. "You check the other."

They separated and began their work on the doors. Guts Man simply kicked or punched his way through the wood to view the contents of what was inside, whilst Cut Man chopped through and peered inside through the large gashes he had made.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Guts Man called out, the red robot ceasing his deconstruction activities on that hallway and meeting Guts Man on the other. The door leading to the room was ripped off its hedges and tossed to the side as if it was a piece of crumpled up paper, the room's contents open and ready to be seen by all. They invited themselves in, viewing the familiar white walls and rather extravagant red bed and rug, their presence seemingly only known by the dozens of little eyes watching them from the shelves above them.

"Kalinka~" Cut Man called out, his voice in a sing-song tone as he and his comrade searched for their prey, he letting a rolling cutter slice through the desk positioned at the window. "Oh Kalinkaaaa….you don't need to hide from us…"

"Yeah." Guts Man droned, going over to the large closet and ripping off the folding doors to find nothing but hung clothing, most of which consisted of red. "Your dad's partner, Dr. Wily actually SENT us here to get you!"

"You know, I heard that he's SO lonely where he's at…" another piece of furniture fell by his blades. "All he does is talk about you…when he'll see you…when he'll get to hold you again…his little dóchenka."

The bed was the last piece of furniture to be demolished was the once perfectly made bed being overturned, covers and sheets carpeting the floor. From her hiding place, Kalinka couldn't help but let her teeth grind and her eyes narrow furiously at what these two intruders were doing to her room.

'It took me FOREVER to get that bed made right, you jerks!'

That's is what she would've screamed at them had she not been shivering out in the chilled air outside. She had hidden herself outside her room on the deck overseeing the garden, which had received even worse treatment than the inside of her dwelling place. The remains of the security bots were beneath her, and while she wasn't entirely sure that it was wise to depend solely on this hopeful notion, she wondered if any of them had a functional blaster lying around by chance…

Inside, both Robot Masters viewed their handiwork: the entire room was destroyed, but no sign of the girl. All except…

They looked and saw a small, white cabinet with flowered and small leafy vines lining the shaped wood, Cut Man stepping forward with his saved pair of scissors in hand.

"Now," he stepped forward, letting the blades close, then open quickly to let the sound of the 'snap' echo through the room. "Where in the world can she be? We searched EVERYWHERE else…" he placed his hands on the small knobs. "And she's just not here! Oh where…" he began to slowly pull the doors open. "Oh where…" More and more, "Can she be?!"

What met his forehead was not a human hand or limb of any kind, but a small, blue, flying projectile of sorts that, even in the brief milliseconds it collided with his temple, he could see resembled a bird. Beat flapped his wings with all the energy flowing through his circuits would allow, avoiding the large hands threatening to capture his small form.

"You little pest, get back here!" Guts Man commanded, Cut Man currently out of commission and still recovering from the bird's assault on his cerebral area.

Hearing the struggle inside, Kalinka moved to the ledge of the deck, sitting herself atop it and steadily easing herself off. Beat's suggestion to wait inside the cabinet as a trap was met with defiance at her orders, yet ultimately he was doing under orders to protect her, so he could go against her commands as he technically WAS following the Three Laws. Yet the pondering of her 'feathered' friend's antics with the large wrecking bot was interrupted as her foot slipped and had her plummeting into a nearby bush. It cushioned her fall, yet it also littered her clothes with leaves and twigs now catching in the thick fabric of her coat.

"Beat!" she heard the shattering sound of glass and saw Beat's tiny form shoot through the door and down to her, his beak curled into a triumphed smirk.

"Well you're plan had BETTER work out, because it's the only one we have right now."

SMASH!

The both of them didn't need to look to know who made that sound. Kalinka quickly dove down, furiously looking for a gun that had not been burnt out or destroyed completely. She luckily had managed to find one with half a bar of energy left, she clasping it tight and running forward with Beat away from the property.

A few minutes later

It was now that she was wishing her father had not chosen to move to the countryside, as her body was constantly beaten and scratched by the abundant amount of branches that seemed to only exist solely for hindering her progress.

"Ugh." She groaned. "Why did Papa HAVE to insist we move all the way out here?!" she looked down at her once spotless clothes that were now quite literally 'embracing' the forest around her. "It's going to take FOREVER to get these things out of-"

"Beat! Beat, beat, beat! Beat, beat!" the bird scolded, finally having grown tired of his 'master's complaining. Did she forget that she had just escaped a possible abduction?

"Well, I'm sorry, but if YOU had gotten yourself a brand new coat that you had been looking EVERYWHERE for and had FINALLY found it and could actually buy it with your OWN money, you'd be JUST as upset you little-"

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to get caught, you aren't too good at keeping a low profile are ya, princess?"

Kalinka brought her hand to cup her mouth, mentally kicking herself for her own stupidity (and begrudgingly having to admit of all things the BIRD was right). Slowly turning to the direction to the voice, she unsteadily grasped the blaster she had taken and wrapped her finger around the trigger. What met her sight caught her somewhat by surprise, as while she suspected that this 'mystery' man was undoubtedly connected to the ones who attacked her house, she didn't expect him to look so…human. Yes, while his grey body and defined pectorals, arms, and abdominal implants definitely identified him as robotic, the facial features almost mimicked a human perfectly, right down his confident smirk. Concealing the rest of his face from her was a red helmet with white markings lining the edges, one spiking upward, and a pair of large, black spectacles that she assumed were connected to the piece of armor on his head. The most defining trait of this individual, however, was a long piece of yellow fabric wrapped around his neck yet with just enough to let some hand off his shoulder, it now riding the light breeze perpetuating the air.

"Who…" the Russian girl's unsteady hands still held the gun firm, yet could not bring it forward, yet seeing the robot's smirk growing wider at her plight escalated her anger, allowing her to raise it higher. "Who are you to come and invade someone's home?"

The robot shrugged. "Wasn't exactly MY idea, and it probably would've been better if I had been the one to go and get you. Those two aren't exactly the 'nicest' bots around-"

"Oh, so you ARE with them! Why are you here, and what do you want!?"

"Um, hello? You deaf? I just said I should have been the one to go and get YOU."

Kalinka's arms seized up, the gun clutched so tightly in her hand that she felt the metal's indentions steadily imprint on her skin. He stepped closer.

"Look, I think you and I know that I'm not allowed to lay a hand on you in that it could hurt you, Law of Robotics and all, but…" he stepped forward. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Really, it's your call, princess."

"My call?" she remarked, trying to mask the quivering seeping into her voice. "My call is…" she didn't allow herself any time to weight her options as her finger pulled the trigger. "KISS MY ZHOPA YOU MUDAK!"

A hot red light exited from the gun's nozzle, the scarf-wearing robot quickly dodging it as it tore through the trunk of a nearby tree. Seeing she was about to fire again, he rushed towards her and quickly seized her hands making her drop the pistol that allowed him promptly crush it underneath his boot. His grip wasn't painful, yet Kalinka could not deny his superior strength as her wrists were firmly kept in his palms.

"BEAT, BEAT!"

The bird now saw it as time to act; he zoomed forward and collided with his 'master's attacker, he abandoning her hands and using them to now swat away the bird that had now begun to attack him.

"Okay, that's it!" he had officially had enough, drawing his hand into his forearm and a nozzle taking its place, aiming it directly at the blue bird. "Eat plasma, Tweety!"

Kalinka didn't need Beat's squawking to tell her this was her cue. Her legs immediately charged away from the skirmish taking place, carrying her deeper and deeper into the woods, yet the sounds of firing and whooshing of the bird's dive-bombs still rung in her ears. Eventually, she stopped and allowed air to pass through her lungs, the heat her body developed due to her exertion making her once beloved coat almost unbearable to wear. Just a few more seconds and she had to be up and going again; she KNEW that he could and would catch up to her if she stayed like this for too long. Or worse, someone else might've been-

"You must be exhausted, my child…"

Her eyes shot open, desperately looking around for the source of whomever had addressed her.

"The breath of fleeting life, once leaving your body, now is allowed to once again grace and flow through your throat."

Once burning up, the voice had sent a chill up her spine. She had never heard such a voice, nor did she think it was possible for anything to even HAVE such a voice: it was a smooth, deeply toned voice, yet bore such coldness and malicious intent that…she could only relate it to a voice the dead would possess.

"Yet it is your fate to let another element travel through your body…" before she could even make another step, a forceful grasp from behind pulled her against a hard form of cold metal, obviously another robot, an arm holding her close so she couldn't escape.

Though she knew it was ultimately useless, her legs kicked and her heels tore up the ground underneath them, the one who caught her apparently rather amused as he let out a sickeningly sinister chuckle.

"And this element…" a wet cloth covered her lower facial region, Kalinka's once intense struggles slowly becoming less energized. "…will grant you sweet dreams."

Her legs gradually stopped moving and her attempts to pull the cloth from her face ceased as she could do nothing more but recline against the body of her attacker, whose form while unseen, was felt against her back. In her fleeting moments of consciousness, Kalinka began to take notice of the sectioned outlined areas while they retreated inwards in between. It was almost akin to a…ribcage.

Upon the realization, Kalinka's eyelids could no longer fight against the liquid her lungs her forced to intake; the world around her melding together and soon everything then went dark.

"Skull Man! Hey you seen…oh. Well guess it looks like I ran all this way for nothing." A voice greeted the robot now holding the unconscious girl, he turning to see another robot bearing shades and a yellow scarf.

"Indeed. You needn't have come at all. Should you not instead concern yourself with the whereabouts of our two…comrades, Proto Man?"

"Oh them? They're still probably ransacking the place." The red-helmeted bot looked back towards the direction of the Cossack estate. "I'd HATE to be the guy that has to clean that mess."

The skeleton narrowed his eyes, his ruby irises gaining a slight glow. "Enough of your jest. We must depart." He gazed down at their newly acquired 'prize'. "The Master awaits not only our arrival…"

Note: Skull Man deserved at least some acknowledgement in the Ruby Spears series, heck; they let Top Man of all people get screen time! Please, let me know what you think, and while I do have the story/episode that never happened planned out, feel free to lay down what you'd like/hope to see and what you think!


	2. Strange Case of Dr Cossack Part 2

Note: Hey, guys! Long time huh? Truth be told, I was kinda confused for a bit on WHO exactly our favorite Blue Bomber was going to fight, yet it suddenly dawned on me. What was that sudden realization? Keeping reading and find out! Plus, I'm including characters from the Archie comic series, so keep an eye out for them too.

Mega Man and all related characters/locations © of Capcom

Chapter 2-Strange Case of Dr. Cossack Part 2

Siberia

He didn't want to leave her there, he really didn't. The guilt was tearing his core apart since he had left, Rush already asking him several times if he was alright. He knew Roll only wished to help, he knew that, and in many respects, he admired his sister's willingness to join in and face the danger along with him. Yet setting the odds against them, it ultimately always came down to the simple fact that HE was more equipped and able to fight than she was. He hated seeing her disappointed face every time this happened; he really did; yet it didn't change the fact that she could very well be literally torn to shreds if she faced the wrong person, and, while somewhat selfish, he couldn't live with her blood potentially being on his hands.

"Ruff! Mega, Mega! We're here! Row!" Rush shouted boisterously, lowering to the ground and letting his master disembark off his back.

"Thanks, boy. Now…" Mega Man's eyes wandered to what was in front of him. From the hill he stood atop, he was presented with what appeared to be a large castle structure of sorts, a tall, brick wall surrounding a cubic structure with towers of stone and angled tops meeting in a point, flags waving furiously in the cold, unforgiving wind of the tundra. In the center of the building stood another tower, yet this one had a spherical top, still rising upwards in a point, yet the structure in itself seemed far more…ethnic and peculiar than the others.

_'Well, at least the guy has an appreciation for his own country's architecture.' _Mega Man noted, he and Rush making their way down the snow-covered mound of land, their movements slowed by the ever increasing amount of the white substance surrounding them.

As they finally had made it to the castle's doors, the towering gate sounded with a loud **BOOM **as it began to slowly yet steadily split apart, presenting the blue robot and his canine companion with a dark, open maw, beckoning them into its abode.

"Time to pay Dr. Cossack a little visit."

Unknown Location

It had finally happened: the event Kalinka had been preparing for all her life and what her father had warned her of all her life would happen, whether it'd be someone physically taking her or just the simple act of talking to a stranger.

She had finally been kidnapped.

Her new 'room' consisted of a twin-sized cot, a small miniature bathroom, and her 'walls' consisted of iron bars sealing her inside from the outside world. Ironically, though she was trapped, the spaces in between the bars allowed her to see the large, albeit dark and poorly lit area around her. The mine itself, even this small section that was her prison was enormous. Even with the bars trapping her, the room in itself was possibly the most spacious place she had ever had 'refuge' in, far larger than her own room. If not for the bars…this could've been the most space she's ever had to freely roam.

"Looks like the Sleeping Beauty's finally awake, doc."

Kalinka's observation was halted, she turning the direction of whoever had addressed her. She didn't need to second-guess on whom that voice belonged to, his shades and yellow scarf being two of the few things she could discern in the dim cave. Yet whom he was addressing was still hidden in shadow.

"Welcome to my underground base, Kalinka Cossack." A man with greying hair split down the middle and fanning outward greeted, he dressed in a brown parka with the hood removed. "I'm your father's newest acquaintance, Dr. Wily."

"So YOU are the one I owe my newest misery to?" Kalinka dully replied. "And here I was frightened for a second."

The scientist scowled for a moment, yet his features mellowed out once again: after all, what could she possibly do and where could she even go? In retrospect, she was indeed correct about him.

"Oh, it is not ME you should be fearful of." He looked behind him and motioned the robot she had seen at her estate forward, he complying with his command. Wily turned away once again. "Proto Man, keep watch for now. I've got some…'business' to discuss with my newest college…"

As the scientist left the room, Proto Man rolled his eyes in annoyance at his current position. Mega Man was coming here, and as it was almost a sixth sense of sorts, his urge to search for his 'brother' was practically consuming his entire processor, but no! He was stuck her babysitting this spoiled brat! He heard the complaints she made about that stupid jacket of hers, human didn't even give a thought to how she had just escaped capture from, albeit, two rather incompetent Robot Masters, yet she STILL escaped! Though it didn't faze him in the slightest as he easily incapacitated her, he didn't exactly expect her to have the slightest degree of sense to carry a blaster with her, much less fire AT him. He couldn't exactly decide whether she was either slightly intelligent or even stupider than he imagined. He'd leave that to debate later.

"Your creator's a total Moodozvon."

All right, he'd give her a point in that. He couldn't deny that Wily was indeed a 'wacko'. "What else is new?" he walked forward to her bars, she backing up against the opposite side, yet easing slightly as he was merely leaning up on them. "By the way, that comment you made back there in the woods, you kiss your father with that mouth?"

Whatever fear Kalinka had felt for the robot called 'Proto Man' had left her that instant, the hole now being filled with rage and insult. How DARE he even mention her father! She ran forward and grabbed the yellow cloth tied around his neck. Though she desperately wanted to, she knew any physical harm she tried to cause would hurt her more than him, so she reached for something that she could take her anger out on. He felt the tug and quickly retrieved it from her grasp.

"Hey! Keep your hands off the scarf-"

"Don't you DARE talk about my Papa! You have no RIGHT to talk of him at all!"

Proto Man turned to face her, though his eyes were invisible to her behind his shades, he stared her down. NO ONE touched what was his. NO ONE.

"Don't YOU dare touch 'this'. If you so much put your HANDS on this again-"

Oh, he was going THIS route? Well, two could play at this game.

"You'll what? Last time I checked, YOU can't touch me! Now, what was that little law again…" Kalinka had inwardly congratulated herself upon the sudden memory jog she had, mockingly pacing around the cell with her finger tapping her chin. "Oh yes, of course! Law number one: A robot must NEVER injure a human being, or allow a human being to come to harm. So with that in mind, whatever you're WANTING to do to me for pulling that horridly rugged thing…well, tough luck."

The Law, of COURSE she'd reference the law. Though stronger, smarter, and all around BETTER than mankind in many respects in his eyes, even he had unseen chains binding him. It was not as if he could CHOOSE to break it either: the three Laws were imbedded in the processor of every robotic 'life-form' in existence, a code of honor that all of them, even he, were forced to abide by. His indecisiveness of her had been destroyed: she was neither smart nor dumb, simply someone he wanted to throttle if he could, yet all he could settle for was grinding his teeth as he leaned back against the bars.

"Really though, yellow is a little off putting with the rest of your-"

"Shut it, you brat."

Oh, this was going to be a LOOOONG day…

Outside of the Castle

"Mega, wait!" Mega Man turned to the previously all-too-eager dog halting his sprint into the open gate.

The dog listened in amongst the howling wind, his already sensitive ears detecting another source of sound, this one coming closer and quickly. He crouched down in a defensive manner, his programmed instincts to defend his 'master' having been activated as he began to growl and bark furiously at whatever was approaching them. Mega Man could then begin to detect something approaching as well, yet the sound itself was what confused him: there was no echo of any footsteps or anything traveling on the ground. If anything, it resonated far more with…flapping. Wings flapping.

A pair of aqua, glowing orbs were all he or his dog could see amidst the surrounding darkness of the inside, the glowing orbs soon sinking back further and further until they completely disappeared from sight.

"C-c'mon boy. I think we've kept out 'host' waiting long enough." Mega Man commanded the robotic canine, though he too was unnerved at the unidentifiable creature seemingly awaiting their arrival.

Both walked inside the massive 'palace', the door slamming shut upon sensing the two of them had entered. _'Of COURSE they'd do that. What else would Wily…' _Mega Man halted himself: this WASN'T any fortress of Wily nor did he message him to come for this little 'challenge' practically across the globe, yet…such little details as that were such favorites of the crazed madman…

"Zdrastvooyte, Mega Man."

Both robot and dog looked up to see a small screen imbedded in the wall, the screen displaying an image of Dr. Cossack. "Welcome to my citadel. It was wise of you to accept my invitation."

"Dr. Cossack." Mega Man begrudgingly greeted, his tension becoming more and more intertwined with confusion.

"I am unable to meet you at the moment, and in truth, I am awaiting you at the end of your trials. Look ahead of you."

Mega Man and Rush shifted their view from the screen to the darkness ahead of them, the lights illuminating the room. In front of them was a large, elegant, and surprisingly lovely room, four marble pillars being stationed at each corner of the square room, a door resting in between each one of them, not counting the one he had just entered through.

"Behind each of these doors lays one of your challenges. These robots are built excelling in size, strength, prowess, and the most advanced technology of the decade. I…did not wish to disappoint." Cossack sighed for a moment, he biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrow before continuing. "I would suggest the door right ahead of you to be your first destination, as it's occupant has already gone outside to greet you. If you should…happen to survive, then I shall direct you to your next challenge. Good luck." The screen fizzed out, a blank, reflective surface of black displaying itself in its place.

Mega Man looked ahead of him, the door large and wide, easily able to allow whatever behemoth those eyes belonged to pass though those doors. Seeing no further point to standing around, the blue robot and his canine companion stepped forward and the door opened for them, a thick blanket of darkness encompassing the entire chamber…

Dr. Light's Lab, America

"It just makes absolutely no sense!" Dr. Light exclaimed, he examining the main computer's mapping system, a blue and red telltale dot on the screen entering a large, cubic grey mass. "Dr. Cossack is one of the most respected scientists and engineers not only in Russia, but in the entire world!"

"Then who else was on the projector, Doc?" Roll inquired. "I didn't see Wily or any other crazed goon pop up on the screen."

"Yes, it WAS indeed him yet…" the aged man knelt down, his hands. "Yet Dr. Cossack is in NO way in the same field of madness as Dr. Wily…he…he can't be."

Roll's attempt to bring logic and reasoning, the two things her creator was best at (at least in her mind) was met with only more confusion and, almost denial. Denial that the old, gentle man that gave her life could have his trust and admiration betrayed…again.

"Excuse me?" a voice broke through the uneasy calm, both Light and Roll turning to see Brain Bot standing in the doorway, a slip of paper gently clasped between his fingers.

"Oh, Brain Bot." Dr. Light greeted, leaving the computer and going over to the green, advanced piece of machinery. "Any new information?"

"Well…" he handed the piece of paper to the human, he scanning over the printed text with intense focus. "If it's anything progressive, he WAS originally going to come to the convention…but-"

"He cancelled, yes. But according to this…"

"Yes, according to this, he had just finished a project and displayed it with a pair of good friends of his from Japan, Dr. LaLinde and Dr. Kobayashi." Brain Bot explained, Dr. Light still studying the report.

It read akin to a regular new report, the headline: Famous Russian Scientist-Missing after Expo in Japan centered on the top, a picture displaying Dr. Cossack, a woman with dark, violet hair tied in a low bun and glasses to his left, and another man of obvious Asian descent to his right, all garbed in lab coats and glasses.

RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" Roll exclaimed, she running off the answer the door.

Dr. Light directed his attention back to the article's contents. "Brain Bot, has anyone tried to contact LaLinde or Kobayashi?"

"Yes, but the answer turned up the same. It's as if Dr. Cossack simply vanished from the face of the earth-"

"Hey! You can't just barge in here!"

"Sorry, lil-lady! But the big boys upstairs don't feel like waiting!"

Light and Brain Bot turned to the source of the commotion, the arguing growing more and more audible until the lab's doors automatically opened, revealing a middle aged, gruff looking man with a green trench coat and sideburns, the clothing underneath what Dr. Light likened to an old detective drama or noir film. Beside him was a somewhat younger woman of tan skin and short, flipped out red hair, her outfit more 'modern' than her companion's, a blue jacket with a police star embezzled on the right sleeve.

"I'm sorry Doc, but they just busted right in." Roll apologized, still giving her newest guests an irritable glare.

Dr. Light approached the two, the woman being the first to speak. "Dr. Thomas Light, yes?"

"That I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Roslyn Krantz. Pleasure to meet you, sir." She extended her hand, he steadily taking it.

"And I'm Gilbert D. Stern." The man stated rather than greeted, digging into his pants pocket and pulling out a badge. "Agent Gilbert D. Stern. And we've got some questions for you about the little 'incident' at the Expo earlier today…"

Cossack Citadel

The lights illuminated the room, Mega Man finding his surroundings to be rather bare and minimal compared to the room he had just previously been in. Yet the area was enormous! Whatever had made its domain here had to be huge!

"Keep your eyes and ears open, boy." He addressed Rush, the dog already sniffing and sampling the air around them. "Whatever's in here is big…and…"

His warning was interrupted as both caught sight of those two blue orbs yet again, they peering down from the ceiling at it's newest 'playmates'.

"…probably waiting for us."

From the celling descended a massive, winged robot, Mega Man and Rush likening it to a butterfly or moth. The 'wings' were circular with a straight edge on the tops for the upper and bottoms for the lower, two violet thrusters connected to the inner parts of the wings, fusing them together. It had a pink, segmented body of two, the 'mouth' of the robot going in a curve before going inwards and seemingly protruding from out its end, the end bearing more resemblance to a spear. Yet the detail to catch Mega Man's attention was the medium-sized, red gem lodged in its lower half, it seemingly rather contrasting to the rest of its appearance due to the visible workings of its machinery from behind the red hued glass.

Mothraya observed the blue robot in front of her, her sensors registering the same identification as when she saw him before. She unhinged the lock holding her proboscis tight, the barbed tip now free to release itself onto the much smaller individual below her: her prey had come.

Unknown Location

From pacing the room, to lying on her cot, to pacing the room again, Kalinka had finally succumbed to the dreaded boredom she knew would eventually come. Unless her newest idea of entertainment involved flushing the toilet over and over again until it eventually exploded into a flood of water, she was completely and utterly out of possible ways to keep her mind occupied. It had become at least semi-cemented in her mind that her captors wouldn't, or rather couldn't, harm her, so the lingering fear of danger had all but left, dull, all encompassing boredom taking its place. Then her mind focused on one of her captors, the one watching her at this moment. Why not? Even if it turned into another verbal onslaught, at least it'd pass SOME time.

"Hey you." Kalinka called out to the robot leaning against the bars of her cell.

"Hmm?" Proto Man stirred from his daze, then rolling his eyes at hearing his 'company's' voice again.

"Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored, and you're the only one here."

"Then talk to yourself."

"I've been doing that since I got here. Talk to me."

"We're talking right now."

"You know what I mean! You're supposed to watch me, which basically means to do what I tell you, and I'm bored out of my mind, so TALK TO ME!"

Proto Man inwardly groaned to himself: this girl was fifteen but here she was behaving like a five year old. He was beginning to regret leaving that stupid blue bird in the woods VERY much. Sighing in defeat (mainly out of giving up rather than ACTUAL defeat), he turned to face her, her young face trying to look intimidating, but all he could do is find it amusing. Her face looked more like a bulldog puppy or pug than anything to strike 'fear' into his heart.

"Y' know something? You are UGLY when you're angry."

"WHAT?!"

Oh now she was just getting hilarious!

"Really, you wear those 'ritzy' pieces of cloth to cover up that mug of yours?"

"Oh shut up!"

"But didn't YOU just tell me to talk to you, and that you couldn't stand being bored?"

Kalinka's tongue, willing and ready for whatever he was going to say was rendered speechless.

"…I hate you."

"Then I'm doing my job, princess."

Kalinka huffed, turning her head away from the shaded robot, nose stuck up in the air and eyes closed, completely putting him out of mind. If only she could do that. As the minutes rolled by without either one saying a word to each other, she began to start her fifth round of pacing when her watchman broke the silence.

"This is so unfair…"

Having nothing else to do, Kalinka responded. "It's not like I'm enjoying this either-"

"It doesn't have to do with you." he interrupted, his body growing more and more tense. He had no reason to tell her this, yet he WAS stuck here with her until Wily saw fit to let him off duty. "It's about my…brother."

"Oh? Which one? The one with the scissors, or the big one?"

"No, I'm not talking about either of those guys! He's probably already arrived here…"

The trapped girl now grew even more curious. He spoke that as if this said 'relative' of sorts was an outsider of sorts.

"Well…who IS your brother? It…" she bit her lip at the thought. "It's not that skeleton-"

"No way! If anything, that guy's the total opposite of him!" he remarked, almost as if he was offended at such a statement.

"Well, excuse me! I don't really CARE to keep track of the number of goons my kidnappers have roaming the place!"

Proto Man let out a frustrated groan. "If it's anything to you, Princess, his 'duty' in life is to take down anything Wily cooks up."

Kalinka's mind began processing the information he had given her: his brother had apparently, maybe just arrived, was not one of the robots that took her or connected to Wily, and was here to stop Wily…no. It couldn't be 'him', could it? The pieces fit together, yet his proposed 'relation'…yet as Kalinka studied what few features were visible to her amidst the helmet and shades keeping the rest of face a mystery…there indeed WERE some striking similarities.

"Is…is it…"

Cossack Citadel

"Mega, hop on!" Rush declared, his 'master' doing so upon Mothraya swooping down to her opponents, hoping to score the first blow or at least knock them off their feet to earn an easy shot.

Not so as Mega Man hopped onto the canine's back, he in turn flying upward and avoiding the giant insect's body, she slowly turning to face them, those emotionless blue orbs glowing even brighter with frustration.

"Easy girl! No need to get so worked up! The fight's just started!" Mega Man retorted, the moth now making her move to dash towards them again.

Unfortunately, the blue bomber and his trusty 'steed' didn't have as much luck as last time, as the massive blur knocked him off Rush and reverberating off the floor beneath, the red canine immediately flying down to check his owner's condition.

"I'm okay, boy." Mega Man reassured, Rush nuzzling and rubbing his snout against the humanoid robot's cheek. "But I think it's best if we stick to the ground for now." He declared, getting back to his feet and positioning his buster.

Mothraya's massive, orange wings flapped, flying a little more distance up, her massive aqua orbs still locked onto her target. The red gem stationed on her lower body started to gain a hot, white glow to it, the red glass soon completely enveloped in light. Mega Man shielded his eyes briefly, his blue irises catching only a minimal amount of the blinding light. Yet as he kept his limited gaze on the glowing gem, the light then seemed to…detach itself from the gem and rush forward, towards him.

Having put the pieces together, Mega Man and Rush leapt to the side, the spherical ball of pure energy hitting the very spot he had been standing instantly engulfed in electric sparks and flares, a deep, black scuff left when its power died down.

_'Hmm…maybe there…' _the blue robot thought, raising his buster towards the once again red gem. "Here, have one of mine!" he declared, his cannon letting a shot of plasma free and traveling at a rapid speed.

Though massive in size and powerful if her beams proved, Mothraya's speed was one of those fickle aspects of her design. Swooping towards the blue pest and his utter annoyance of a carrier was one thing, yet getting to that horizontal position from vertical was not as graceful or quick. The plasma shot made contact with the red gem, a stinging sensation piercing and spreading throughout her entire form, her body convulsing briefly before the sensation died down, her red gem having suffered minor damage.

Elated that his theory had been confirmed Mega Man fired his buster once again, Mothraya once again convulsed upon the shot making contact with her gem. Through her scrambling circuits and frying systems, she found the strength to let herself drop, yet keep her form upright, her small, blue, and easy to squish assaulter below her.

Mega Man didn't have as good of fortune this time; the tip of the proboscis stabbing in the floor and the sheer force of Mothraya's mass crashing to the floor reverberated and created massive tremoring throughout the room. The blue robot and his loyal canine were immediately knocked off their feet, rendering any attempts to stand up quickly near impossible. Seeing her opponent on his back and venerable, the robotic moth steadily lifted from the floor, flying right over him and positioning her proboscis directly above him.

"Mega! Mega! Look out!" Rush barked, grabbing the robot's firing arm in his mouth, attempting to pull him to his feet.

Unfortunately the robotic red dog's efforts were in vain as a large spearhead plummeted from above them, tearing through the floor and hitting the surface below. This sudden action caused Mega Man to lose his already unsteady footing and fall through the puncture wound in the titled flooring Mothraya had the courtesy to make, Rush following suit. His heightened sense of vision had to come into good use, as the only real source of light presently was the rays seeping through the hole. It was only then that he realized his newest predicament could've been a blessing in disguise: he was semi-underground, yes, and with minimal light, yes, but now his attacker couldn't see him. He was, in a sense, practically invisible to her.

His suspicions were correct, as Mothraya was now shifting her large, aqua eyes left and right frantically, searching for her lost opponent. Yet in her less-complex AI structure, she knew that he couldn't and wouldn't stay under the floor forever, that would just not be behavior fitting for a 'super fighting robot' and 'defender of the Earth'.

"Hey, you didn't give up already, did you?"

The massive moth's wires shot up, electricity surging through them with excitement, almost akin to an 'adrenaline rush' her creator may have, her orbs looking for the source of the voice even more furiously.

"You're getting warmer, girl…warmer…warmer…"

Her frustration was building, her proboscis already set to drop again.

"I don't it's any use boy! Poor thing's too near-sighted to find anything if it's not in front of her face!"

CRASH!

The sharp end of the proboscis tore through the surface of the floor, both Mega Man and Rush seeing that the area punctured was merely a few feet from them. Rushing towards the beams of light coming down, he looked up and saw the large moth still searching for him. If he passed this opportunity up…

"Hey! Down here!"

Mothraya turned towards the source of the voice, her red gem clearly in his sights…that was her mistake as she felt her entire being spasm and convulse as before, the gem becoming more and more cracked. She wouldn't be able to take much more if he continued. That was when her proboscis was set free on the floor below her: from each corner and every angle, the spearhead pierced through the first layer wildly and without restraint. As suspected, this got her blue opponent running, her large orbs watching his form pass by from the little 'peep' holes she had just constructed.

Mega Man kept ducking and avoiding the enormous spearhead, yet he was running out of ground to cover as she kept prodding and prodding with seemingly no end to her tirade. Then the proboscis started to puncture the layer HE was currently trapped on. His speed increased, Rush nearly being forced into vehicle mode as the spearhead kept chasing them, the holes it left leading to nothing but a seemingly, deep, black abyss. He couldn't deny that he was running out of places to hide; yet he also had more free space to get a clear shot…

Seizing an opportunity, Mega Man jumped into a clearing and fired, his shot hitting the red gem, yet Mothraya set her proboscis to pierce through the spaces she saw him pass through. As he continued this pattern of running and shooting, he didn't exactly know how long he could continue this game of 'dare' or rather if it was wise to, yet he couldn't deny that the ground underneath his feet becoming very unsteady.

Mega Man leapt out and fired a plasma shot at the red gem once again, for the final time. Mothraya felt her 'senses' leave her, sight and sound altogether dissipating, her strength slowly leaving her until the final realization she had was that she was no longer airborne. It was only seconds before Mega Man felt the massive weight make contact with the ground before he felt the ground from underneath give way and gravity snatch his body downward. He couldn't help but let out a yell of panic as he plummeted, his vision adjusting to the dark environment to reveal something that made the seemingly victorious Blue Bomber freeze up with fear.

Lining the floor were spikes: sharp, uneven shards of metal stationed at the bottom of the room, all tightly compacted together with barely, if no room for a possible safe area to land. At this speed and height, they would surely either severely damage his armor, or he would go offline upon having one puncture through his core or CPU.

Yet the surface he met was rather…flat: flat and flying upwards. Rush was inwardly singing praises that he had made it in time as both he and Mega Man traveled out of an available set of holes, both he and his 'master' exiting the room and giving themselves some well-deserved minutes of rest from their ordeal. Rush could contain himself no longer, he throwing himself onto Mega Man and letting his tongue trail itself across his apricot cheek.

"He-hey, boy! Kn-haha-knock it off!" the blue robot ordered, though his demeanor of authority didn't look so 'commanding' as the dog's tongue only forced more chuckles out of him.

After a few moments, Rush was content to be off his owner, yet still rubbed his head against his leg, a few worried whimpers escaping from him.

"See, boy?" his owner motioned to his form. "I'm fine. Let's just save the celebrating for later, okay?"

"Ruff! Yeah, yeah!"

Dr. Light's Lab, America

"…as you can see, Dr. Light, your cooperation would be most beneficial in this case." Roslyn stated, attempting the best she could due to her partner's 'slightly' rude entrance, she of course mentally noting she'd have to give him some advice on how breaking into a elderly man's house, even WITH government permission.

"Well, I certainly have no problem with that, Ms. Krantz." Dr. Light replied, he and Brain Bot still searching through the archives of the web, attempting to dig up and unearth whatever beneficial information he could find. "Yet for now, our attempts to scrounge up any existing information about Dr. Cossack the first few days during his disappearance is becoming rather…daunting."

Gilbert gruffly scoffed, lifting up from his place on the wall. "Well so far, WE'VE got all the info we need to place the crazed loon under arrest! All that robot of yours needs to do is-"

Dr. Light turned towards Agent Stern, his usually docile features forming into an offended scowl. "Now wait a moment! Dr. Cossack…" his aggression died down somewhat upon weighing Gilbert's words. "Yes, Dr. Cossack DID indeed challenge Mega Man against his arsenal of robots, and yes, he DID threaten to release them here if he didn't comply, but Mr. Stern, you MUST admit that behavior such as this does NOT match a respected individual as he!"

"Nobody really suspected Dr. Wily until HE started letting his robots go out and tear up cities!"

"Dr. Wily's motivations were fueled by jealously and sheer malice! I doubt a man such as Cossack would go on benefiting the world with his work to THEN turn against it overnight!"

"Um, Dr.?"

"Maybe the guy's a little more subtle than that coot! He built up a reputation, bided his time, then-"

"Dr. Light!"

Both men ceased their argument, looked towards a unusually frazzled Brain Bot, he adjusting his glasses and his eyes shifting as if he was searching for something.

"Oh! Uh, y-yes, Brain Bot?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your invigorating conversation with Agent Stern, but has anyone here seen Ms. Roll recently? She was just present not too long ago."

Gilbert then began to look around. "Hey, yeah. Where IS that ponytailed girl?"

Roslyn stepped forward. "Well, I THINK I saw her leave the room and head for the back…said something about needing to get some fuel for…something…" she stopped. While she was Stern's second pair of eyes and ears, and in worse case scenarios, arsenal, she failed to take precaution of the two hovercrafts stationed in Light's garage, one of which seemed to have been unused for a small amount of time…

"Oh no…she couldn't have…"

Note: Sorry about the lengthy chapters, but I think I want to not let the 'episodes' drag on for more than four to five chapters as I DO have more ideas, so I'll try to keep the most important stuff in only. Anyhow, thank you so much, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if willing, please suggest any characters/scenarios you would like to see here! Buh bye!


	3. Strange Case of Dr Cossack Part 3

Note: Wow, I'm on a roll with churning these out, huh? I don't think I've done chapters this fast since my early, EARLY days (though my writing in those days sucked hard). Next chapter, and while it's not as heavy on the action, I kinda need to set stuff up for the 'climax' if you will. Hope you enjoy!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 3-The Strange Case of Dr. Cossack Part 3

Roll was beginning to regret her decision. The very second she flew into the vicinity of the large castle, only then did she take notice of the canons stationed up on the towers, all of which then positioned themselves to face her and begin firing. Now she was thrusting and shifting around violently on the hovercraft, the blasts of surging energy only missing her by mere centimeters, the harsh, howling wind transporting thick, heavy snow not helping matters in the slightest.

"Okay…gah! Maybe…ugh! Maybe I should've at least brought a coat-"

The next thing to expel from her throat was a loud, startled scream as one of the shots had made its mark, dislodging the female robot from her seat and plummeting to the thick, snowy terrain below.

The hovercraft crashed into the ground, its collision causing it to erupt in flames, of which did nothing to cease the icy chill of the air. Having lost tracking of the invader, the cannons lowered their nozzles and went back into stasis for the time being. From the ground level, a small mound of snow began to move, a figure popping out from underneath the white, powdery yet thickly packed blanket. Roll crawled forward, becoming still only when the loud humming of the canons began to sound again. She repeated this pattern for some time: crawl, freeze and/or hide, crawl, freeze and/or hide. Though slow and monotonous, it got her closer, yet she ultimately knew that the security system would not allow her passage into the castle if it went amuck with her just flying near the thing.

_'Fine. You score a point on this one, Mega. But don't think this means I'm not getting in somehow…'_

That was when her eyes caught something: stationed on the rock wall next to the castle was what appeared to be the entrance of a mine of some sorts. Yet even from the distance she was at, she could register that it looked to have been abandoned for some time. Yet its location so close to the castle roused her suspicions greatly. Seeing that she was no longer in the sights of the security system, Roll rose to her feet and trudged through the snow at the greatest speed possible towards the mine, unaware however of the pair of large, blue eyes watching her from afar.

Inside the Mine

He gritted his teeth at this point, mentally kicking, punching, and doing whatever physical act he could to himself for even opening his mouth. He made one mention, ONE mention of his…estranged 'family'; now the blonde ditz would not stop talking!

"So, if you and six other robots here are made by the same man, why don't you call them 'brother'?"

"Ugh! Look, relations and all that, it's not like it is with humans! It all more or less depends on the types of programs and groups used to make and list them. Besides, we're ROBOTS."

Kalinka stopped for a moment before her mind clicked with what Proto Man was saying. "Oh! You mean like how they share a certain 'grouping' while you and Mega Man share one?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'm sure even YOU know what a Robot Master is. All the guys here fall into that category, but my 'brother' and me don't, per say. We…" he stopped, Kalinka leaning in closer, then noticing he biting his lip and scowling. Yet she almost felt that it wasn't entirely out of anger, it was as if it contained elements of…hurt. "He at least was built as a normal, civilian bot. Then he was upgraded as a combat machine. Sis…well she-"

"You have a sister too?"

"Look, just drop it, okay?! I don't feel like talking about it, brat!"

"Well, excuse me!"

Kalinka growled lightly before turning away from the interview she was conducting, pouting with her nose stuck up in the air. She knew the gesture was ultimately useless, but what else could she do? He was the one being rude, not her!

Silence fell between the both of them again, she then leaning against the bars of her cage, almost so close to making contact with his own back. Kalinka's insistence of her innocence then began to waver. Though she couldn't be held responsible for it, and he still WAS a complete jerk in her eyes, was it really her place to dig and pry in his personal business so much? Though with resistance, she gave into her nagging guilt and building empathy. Maybe something happened between them. It had to. After all, if he and Mega Man were 'brothers' in a sense, then…no. She couldn't ask that. Yet, she wished to know. She HAD to know. Not out of spite of his previous statement, yet more out of…nagging curiosity. Even from that statement, she was now becoming engrossed in her 'captor's' history. Perhaps if she approached the subject gently…

"Um, could I ask something else?" He moaned. "Last thing, I promise."

"Ugh…fine. But it BETTER be the last thing, chatter-box."

She was about to retort with a 'forget it', yet she swallowed the statement down. He had, though begrudgingly, given her permission. She couldn't waste the opportunity.

"If…" she paused, going over the words in her mind one last time. "If he's your 'brother', and you're made by the same man…then…then…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Then why are you even here?"

Proto Man froze. He was half expecting her to ask him why he was red whilst Mega was blue, or some question relating to his scarf (of which he was still irate over her comment about it), not something of THAT nature. What in the world was WITH this girl?! One minute she's throwing a little tantrum over her wanting him to talk with her, and then she's coming up with such…complex questions. Questions he wasn't in the mood to answer.

"…It's been awhile since you've used the bathroom, right? You humans need to do that."

"What does that have to do with anything-"

"I'll leave you to your 'business'. I'll be out if you need me."

"Wait! Is this about-"

"I'll be out if you need me!"

Proto Man lifted himself from the bars and walked off from the cage, leaving Kalinka alone. The blonde, Russian teenager kept her eyes on him until he left the room, her mind wracked with conflicting and stirring emotions. Did she perhaps push too far? Given his reaction, she obviously treaded on some ground she shouldn't have. Yet his reaction is what intrigued her. He raised his voice, yes, yet it didn't feel like sincere anger. If anything, he sounded…extremely saddened.

"Beat! Beat!"

Kalinka shot up, green eyes widening. The voice was a yell concealed in a whisper, yet she knew that call from anywhere.

"Beat?" she turned around to see no one, yet a small tapping on the top of her cage drew her eyes upward, the small bird holding onto one of the bars at a higher altitude than she could reach.

"Beat!" she happily exclaimed, the bird making his way down the bar and pulling at one of her curly locks, he in turn repeating his name in the manner one might say "Shh!"

"Right, right, sorry." She replied, prying her curl from his beak. "How did you even get in here? I'd thought there be-"

"Beat!" he motioned with his wings to the plethora of rafters lining the ceiling of the mines. He continued his conversation, Kalinka's eyes lighting up upon his last statement.

"Some else is here!? Where?!" she demanded, grabbing the bird and shaking him, he flying out of her hands and chirping angrily at her treatment of him.

"Sorry, sorry, but really, where are they now?"

"Beat. Beat, beat, beat."

"Well, if they're inside…" she leaned in closer, Beat putting his audio receptor to her mouth. "…then maybe you could be a good little bird and give them this message…"

Cossack Citadel

Mega Man's eyes drew away from his red canine as the screen he was greeted with before lit up again, he and Rush dashing over to view Cossack's 'mug shot' once again.

"Pozdravlyayu vas, Mega Man. Though I suspected that size doesn't matter much to you in the grand scheme of things." He looked to the left of him, his eyes furrowing and brow creasing.

Though Mega Man couldn't be sure, it seemed as if this behavior was being directed at something…or 'someone' off camera. His suspicions only rose upon seeing Cossack bit down on his lip and turn back to face the camera, yet his head was downcast and…defeated.

"The next of my challenges is of greater scale, yet if you were able to survive the last one, I would hope that you would be able to put those same reflexes to use. The patterns are more predictable, yet I'd advise you watch where you step. Good luck." The screen fizzed out and went black once again.

"Mega?" Rush asked, his owner's state of thought shattered.

"Sorry, boy. It's just…" he eyed the blank screen. "Something's not right here. Dr. Cossack may be the one who built these guys…but the setup, all of it. It's just too…"

"Too what? Too what?"

"N-never mind. Let's go." He motioned, the door on the west wall gaining his attention. "I think we've got another 'big' welcome waiting for us."

Dr. Light's Lab

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Roslyn apologized, her hand cupping her temple. "I just thought that being this was your place and all, and that she was one of your robots, I didn't think-"

"It's no fault of yours, Ms. Krantz. If anything, I should've been the one to keep an eye on her."

Gilbert leaned against the wall, his eyes narrowing as the conversation continued. _'Now that I think about it…didn't HIS original six Robot Masters get reprogrammed by Wily? Huh! Just proves you can't trust a machine!'_

"Bert? You okay over there?" Roslyn inquired, Gilbert's features quickly reverting to their regular, yet still gruff and 'stone cold' persona.

"Y-yeah, Krantz. Just thinking. Speaking of thinking, where's the little brainiac-"

"Oh, right here, sir!"

All three turned to see Brain Bot stepping through the doorway, a stack of papers in his hands that he steadily placed on the worktable.

Dr. Light sighed, ashamed to admit; yet he was growing more and more pessimistic. "I don't suppose you found anything?"

"Unfortunately, while I didn't find anything helpful…"Brain Bot paused, he then pulling a sheet from atop the stack. "I found something new."

Everyone shot up and migrated towards the emerald robot, he adjusting his glasses as he looked down at the paper's contents. While they couldn't deny that something helpful or even confirming would've been the most desired outcome of his search, but something new? Not one of them knew exactly what that meant. Yet what met their eyes upon viewing the paper was indeed something they had never seen before, or rather, someone: The title heading was in a foreign language, most likely Russian, and the clipping appeared to be from a local paper, as it seemed to bear very little significance to outside of the town it took place in.

"Ahem!" Brain Bot began, sensing upon coming in with the report, the humans would undeniably need a translator. "Local town becomes a hot spot briefly upon knowledge that the esteemed Dr. Cossack comes regularly to the local junk store for spare parts. Since then, Yosyonke (A/N: pronounced Yo-show-ka) had expanded in size and population, giving it a status of a newly developed suburb and housing agency, along with a popular ski resort. The town used to be a hotspot long ago for seekers of gold and silver, yet with the heavy snowfall and cold, it remained small and generally unoccupied for-"

"Very informative Brain Bot, good work! But could we possibly see what you wished to show us?"

"Oh yes! I must apologize, Dr. Light. Now, while the article in itself is good for light reading, I couldn't help but notice the photograph on the article here."

Light's, Krantz's, and Stern's eyes took notice of the photograph, the color somewhat faded, yet still recognizable. The picture displayed the famed 'junk store' with groups of people scattered across the area, some at a post office while some making their way to the post office, yet exiting the store, was indeed Dr. Cossack. Yet the presence of the 'newly terrorist' scientist didn't perpetuate their curiosity: it was the figure standing by him. In close proximity to Cossack was what appeared to be a teenaged girl with middle-length, blonde hair thick and curled with a black fur hat atop her head. She was garbed in a red coat that, from what the picture indicated, she was rather fond of as she seemed to be aware of the photographer's existence and was seemingly 'posing' for the shot.

"Who is this girl?" Roslyn asked, they all studying the image.

"Don't know, Ros." Gilbert stated, his hand rubbing his chin. "Hadn't seen her in any other clippings of him. Can't be his wife, WAY too young." He noted that Cossack seemed to be holding one of her hands in the image, almost as if he didn't wish for her to go too far. "But I don't think she's just 'anybody' if he's holding hands with her."

"Indeed." Dr. Light agreed (surprisingly for once since his meeting with Stern). "Brain Bot!"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to send you looking again. But this time…" he studied the image intensely before handing the robot the paper. "Look for anyone related to Cossack resembling THIS girl."

Inside the Mine

"If anything, I'm glad I'm not human. You could serve me up as soft-serve in just a few seconds!"

Roll prided herself, silently creeping further and further into the bowels of the tunnel, the only source of light given to her being the dim, overhead lamps affixed to the walls.

"Dr. Light's gonna kill me, I know, but…" she stopped for a moment, the encompassing, black void before her unnerving her internal wiring. _'No! Mega may need me! I…I can't just do nothing! He…he might need some extra energy, or…or maybe he might need his buster cleaned out to fire better! Or…' _she knew she was just clinging onto petty excuses to be there, yet she was truthful when she stated she COULDN'T sit around and do nothing. Impossible. Besides, it wasn't as if Dr. Light DIDN'T tell her she couldn't come.

"Beat!"

Roll ducked, her arm drawing forth a vacuum cleaner and violently sucking forth whatever threat had come her way. It didn't take long for it to catch what had surprised her: stuck in the wide nozzle was the tail of a small, robotic blue bird, he frantically trying to dislodge itself from her grasp. She stopped the suction, he slowly easing his way out before glaring at her and flying up to violently peck her on the head.

"Hey! Ow! I'm sorry! I-stop that!"

Satisfied, Beat halted his assault, hovering in front of her to get a good view of the receiver of his 'fiery vengeance'. "Beat! Beat, beat, beat!"

"What? Sorry Chirpy, or…'Beat'. I don't speak 'bird'." Roll dully replied, she growing more embarrassed upon even 'speaking' to the small creature.

Beat opened his beak, still airborne, yet what met Roll's audio receptors was a language she COULD understand.

"Hello, whomever this reaches. If Beat's managed to make it to you, then maybe there's still a chance." Roll listened intently, the bird continuing to spout out the recorded message. "My name is Kalinka Cossack. Yes, THAT Cossack. I haven't heard from my Papa for some time, and I was getting worried; yet I don't know where he is. What I DO know is that I'm being held here against my will by a 'Dr. Wily' who claims to know Papa in some way." Roll's intrigue yet confusion was at its peak: Dr. Wily, HER Dr. Wily knew Dr. Cossack? Not only that, Cossack's own child was the one telling her these things! "My Papa would NEVER associate himself with such a madman! He's in trouble, I KNOW it! Please…" she paused. "Anyone that catches this…please find me. I know the robots won't hurt me, they can't, but I don't know what their creator plans to do with my Papa OR me. Please…if you get this message, please come find me. Beat here will lead you to where I am. Just please…don't take too long. Thank you, and good luck."

The message ended, the blue bird closing his beak and now staring at his owner's possible 'hope' with wide, pleading eyes.

"Beat…"

Roll couldn't deny she was now even more unnerved by this revelation. Wily was indeed involved, and from the tone of Kalinka's voice, she was in dire need of help. Yet…while she wanted, desired, was even desperate to assist her brother in his battle against the insane psychotic, to be tasked with something, as this with NO assistance alone with no one to back her up she wasn't sure. Yet that girl sounded so desperate, her pleas playing over and over again throughout her CPU. The blue bird's large eyes didn't make her decision any easier either, yet…yet Mega Man wasn't here. She wasn't even sure if he knew of the mine OR whom was inside it. Her brother might not come soon, or maybe not at all…

Beat ceased his plea-full stare upon feeling a hand gently pet his helm, seeing it was indeed the one he had reached.

"Lead the way, little guy."

Cassock Citadel

Well, if there was anything he was sure of Dr. Cossack by now, he was no liar: the machine before him was indeed surpassing in Mothraya's size. What made up in size, however, he felt it lacked in creativity. What was before him was a literal, 'Square Machine' the inside of the square resembling something of a complex circuit board, it lined up with thick, chrome lining. Yet like its predecessor, it bore a large, red gem stationed on its structure, this one positioned in the top center.

"It's almost like he's just handing them out for me…" Mega Man noted, yet his statement was not out of arrogance.

It truly DID seem as if the points of weakness for his 'all powerful' robots sent to 'challenge him' seemed to all be at least semi-stacked in his favor. That and Dr. Cossack's general attitude during this entire situation was even more off-putting.

_'What in the world have you gotten yourself into for this to happen?'_

A loud SNAP brought him from his thoughts, he and Rush then taking notice of the large trail of tracks on the floor, of which lead up right to Square Machine. Looking upward, the same tracks lined the ceiling.

"Uh oh."

The lower and upper thirds of the square detached from the center, the center then following behind them at alarming speed, all of them aiming directly for their newly acquired target.

Mega Man and Rush leapt upwards, the lower third of the Square Machine allowing them some footing thanks to the thick, chrome lining. Yet looking forward and observing the middle third rushing forward as well, he knew that they couldn't stand there for long, so both 'man' and dog slid themselves in the open space available between both sections before either of them could possibly have a part or two snagged in between.

Upon sensing both of them were 'occupying' it, the three sections locked onto each other, becoming whole once again. Mega Man's brief sense of triumph was cut short as he noticed two, chrome machines of sorts pop out of the top piece, and begin to travel along a set vertical path, right by the large, red gem.

"I'm understanding you less and less Cossack, but if you want to shoot yourself in the foot…" he leapt onto Rush's back, the canine's 'agility boost' literally springing him upward and allowing him to grip the side of the nearest block, he pulling himself up onto the top and drawing his buster. "I'm not going to stop you."

Inside the Mine

Proto Man wasn't sure if she was aware of his presence, yet he couldn't help but outwardly smirk at the scenario playing out in his mind. He approached her slowly, his hidden eyes catching her pull something out of that coat of hers. It appeared to be a piece of paper, yet her body shielded its contents from his view. He inwardly groaned; he knew well she couldn't have brought any weapons in, he took care of that earlier, yet Wily DID tell him to remove any items she had managed to sneak in with her if that was the case. Any refusal or failure to comply…he pushed the possibility out of his processor. He couldn't go down that train of thought, he wouldn't DARE. Stepping forward, he taped on the bars, the Russian girl jumping at the sudden vibration of metal shattering the silence she had just began to grow friendly with.

"That was a rather long 'break', wasn't it?" Kalinka scoffed, quickly retreating the paper back into her coat.

"Be lucky I gave you one. What do you got there, princess?"

The blonde froze, her Peridot eyes wide with shock. No, she wouldn't let him have it! She couldn't! "What are you taking about?"

"That paper you stuff in your jacket."

"What paper?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't. Your circuits must be crossed or you're just as crazy as Wily."

"And you're a liar."

Kalinka bit her lip in frustration, she turning to face Proto Man, a scowl embedded in her features (usually she hated making any sort of expression that could possibly crease her face, yet every time he was present, that care was obliterated; she wanted him to know and see her anger). "Fine. Yes, I have something with me. But you-"

"Give it here."

She clutched the thick, red fabric closer to her. "No."

"It's Doc's orders princess. No weapons or any suspicious materials allowed."

"Paper is not a weapon, durak!"

Proto Man's patience was now on its last legs, he extending his hand through the bars, palm open yet stiff and unmoving. "Hand it over, and I'll see for myself then. If it's something I don't think the Doc would care about, you can have it back."

Kalinka sighed, knowing well that once again, she had been defeated. "Eban'ko." Reaching inside her coat, she pulled out the crumpled paper, begrudgingly placing it in his hand.

Proto Man straightened the paper out, half expecting it to be a list of phone numbers of whatever celebrities they had in Russia she possibility fantasized about, yet what met his eyes actually managed to catch him off guard. It was a schematic. Through roughly done (more or less due to the smudging), the paper bore what appeared to be the detailed plans for a small, aviary creature bearing a large bow on its head: truth be told, it bore much likeness to that bird he had been in a scuffle with when he was first sent to capture her. The measurements, the individual parts, all of it, though smaller than what it probably should've been, was indeed present, far greater than what he had expected out of her.

"If you MUST know, Beat's been pestering me to make him a…'lovebird' if you will. What he'd do with her, I don't know. It's not like they could make and egg, and knowing him, he'd probably be on me about THAT too-"

"Don't get me wrong, it's pretty shoddy. But…" Proto Man continued to study the schematic of the 'lovebird'. "It's…"

_'Can't believe I'm saying this…'_

"It's not too bad, actually."

Kalinka shot up, coming closer to the bars of the cage. She was still in disbelief HE said such a thing.

"You think so?"

"Hey, this doesn't change anything. YOU'RE still our hostage. But…" he continued to eye the drawing. "How did you learn to do all of this?"

She grew tense, biting on her lip, her eyes shifting before her irises fell downcast. "What else am I supposed to do in that big house? Only things to do are read, TV, and…this."

Both of them fell into silence, Kalinka now studying her own handiwork. He was correct in its shoddiness (and she still despised that fact), yet it was only then that the two of them had noticed something, a bizarre and almost completely alien element that was present, or rather an all too common element that had been removed.

They weren't arguing. Not one remark, retort, or jab at the other. It was also silence that held little to possibly no animosity between them. For however long, they didn't know, yet for the moment, both of them shared this calm ambience surrounding them, and whilst neither would outwardly admit it, they wished for it to continue…

"Proto Man! Do you come in? You better answer me, boy!"

The scarf-clad robot rolled his eyes, hastily shoving the paper back into Kalinka's hands, not even giving mind to his previous possibility of him destroying it. "I've got to take this." He left the chamber, his audio receptor switching to 'communication mode' "What's up, Doc?"

"Don't get cute. Your shift's been going…better than I expected, given Mega Man's already here-"

"He's here?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Watching that girl is your priority, NOT some grudge match you're so desperate to win with him! Besides, isn't it unfair to not give your little sister any of your concern?"

He slapped his forehead. "Oh PERFECT. Where is she?"

"Don't even think about it. Dr. Cossack's…other robots are already aware of her arrival, along with Cossack's little blue bird…"

Proto Man sighed, his once calm he was actually finding some enjoyment in was now completely destroyed.

"Stay there, and keep watch on her. Don't move from that spot, unless you want to score even MORE points with my bad side then you already have."

Proto Man stopped. Any insult or jab at the aged man he had resting at the tip of his tongue slipped right back down his throat.

"That's what I thought. Now, stay put."

Cossack Citadel

He should've perceived it, predicted it, at least shout out some sort of warning quicker, yet none happened. Mega Man KNEW that the chrome lining of the Square Machine all connected together at the intersection points, that seemed to be its only function than trying to crush him. Yet rendering him flat onto the wall was not the only method they could perform this, he now unfortunately discovered.

Rush had flown in with his master once again; following his lead in sliding under the center third to get 'inside' the Square Machine, yet the dog had not been quick enough. Rush had managed to get all four legs inside, yet he couldn't move forward, both he and Mega Man realizing to their horror that his tail had been snagged in the shifting pieces: pieces that now were forming to become one again, no matter what.

Though he wasn't entirely sure if 'emotions' were part of his programming, or that he was merely set to respond to certain stimuli in a certain manner, yet the Blue Bomber couldn't deny that his 'heart' broke upon hearing his canine companion yelp and howl in pain as his tail was caught between the large, mammoth lining, halfway between being whole and reduced to a flattened scrap of metal.

Mega Man despised it, he outright LOATHED it, yet as selfish as it was, given how close his life could've ended in the battle with Mothraya, he NEEDED Rush by his side; not just for him, but for the world if…whomever was truly responsible for this whole mess intended to release these behemoths on his home country. He knew what had to be done. Though it wouldn't injure the ruby canine in a detrimental way, he knew that he, his master, companion and one who pet him, played with him, fed him his favorite 'circuit' biscuits would have to be the one to cause him this pain.

"Rush." He addressed the dog, he wrapping one arm around him and holding him tightly. "It'll only hurt for just a second boy, I promise. Just a second."

"M-Mega! What you-ROW!"

His master was correct, it WAS painful, yet given he was free to move once again, it was far preferable compared to the slow, grinding of the Square Machine's thirds against his…

"I'm sorry boy. I…I didn't know how else to-"

Rush turned around, his eyes growing wide at to what met his vision: his tail was gone. Rather, his tail had been mostly severed, only a fourth or so of it remaining, stray wires and cords dangling from the open 'wound', small sparks coming from it in spurts.

Mega Man leapt up onto the grey block, immediately drawing his buster and aiming for the red gem, already cracked and almost ready to shatter completely.

"This one's for my dog!"

The plasma stored inside the cannon was propelled forward, the gem taking the blow that would be its last. The Square Machine began rattling widely, shaking and convulsing against itself, its thirds struggling to stay together. Those thirds soon became sixths, then ninths, then twelfths before the massive frame detached from itself, literally falling apart at the seams of is wires.

Seeing their business was done, Mega Man scooped Rush in his arms and hurriedly carried his dog to the 'safe' room. He laid the dog down on the floor, inspecting the damage he of all people made to the canine.

"How are you feeling, boy?"

Rush couldn't contain his whimper, yet shook his head and slowly made his way up to standing on all four paws. "Hurts…but okay.

Mega Man gently petted the dog on his helmet, he in turn pushing forward into his palm.

"Good boy. Now-"

"I'm impressed. The tales from the states of you were indeed true."

He grew enraged, rushing over to the screen and abandoning his diplomacy.

"Okay Cossack! You can shoot, bomb, do whatever you care to do with me, but don't you DARE touch my dog!"

His anger was eased, though only slightly upon seeing, even if for the briefest second, a twinge of shock on the middle-aged scientist's features, as if he was concerned, even remorseful for what could've possibly transpired with Rush.

"I…I apologize. Yet unfortunately…your next challenge will probably be best with both of your power. I…" he looked off camera, the same scowl as before showing itself. "I don't have as much time to explain as before. I'll leave you with this: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, and do not limit it to just a figure of speech. Good luck."

Unknown Location in Citadel

Cossack sighed, turning his view to his 'host', said 'host' being the first to speak. "I suppose subtlety isn't your strongest point?"

"Forgive me, Wily. I tend to get more 'creative' with my work when it ISN'T being used to end the life of one who's trying to protect his country."

Wily's brow furrowed, this 'younger' generation of robotics masters seemingly have NO regard for their elders. Even if he WAS his captor and soon to be ruler of the world (he wouldn't deny that), an ounce of respect was STILL expected! Nevertheless, he calmed himself, looking towards one of Cossack's newer creations stationed at the door, smirking at his presence.

"Oh? Well, it seems Skull Man was one of your best. Far more…" he studied the Robot Master cloaked in shadow, the only distinguishable feature being two glowing, garnet irises lit aflame amidst the darkness. "Pleasing to the eye. Far more than say…Bright Man or Ring Man. Though I admit Pharaoh Man is one of my personal favorites…"

"They were built to serve mankind, NOT assist in mad schemes for power. Yet I admit…" Cossack eyed the robot with them. "I let my emotions and general feelings towards the situation and YOU get the better of me once. If anything, 'his' entire creation process was fraught with tales my great Babushka Olga told me of her years living during Stalin's reign."

"You make sound as if they have a CHOICE, Cossack. Ultimately the rule 'finders keepers' still applies. Besides, if anything, perhaps our skeletal friend here could prove his capabilities soon."

Cossack grew confused, yet fearful. "What are you talking about?"

"Mega Man's sister snuck in here and is now trying to infiltrate the mine. Though three of 'your' robots are already on the move, perhaps they should give their newest companion a chance to demonstrate. Would you like that, Skull Man?"

The Robot Master nodded, looking to his 'creator' who stiffened up upon seeing his glowing eyes fixated on him. "Indeed. I intend to please you and my…creator." With that, the skeleton exited the room, both men knowing his destination.

"I suggest you get ready with that machine of yours ready to be launched, Cossack. Knowing Mega Man, he'll more than likely be already preparing for you."

Dr. Cossack began to wish that he had his ancestor's un-fearing, razor sharp tongue at the moment. Yet though his tongue was pleading with him to retort, his mind always warned him of who else was here…

"Oh, and if I may add, I'd suggest that from what Proto Man's been giving me, that daughter of yours better keep herself in line."

The mention of her turned his whole body, he rising from his chair and facing Wily directly. "My dóchenka would NEVER…she…Kalinka is an darling-"

"Yes, in front of you. Alone, you'd be surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth. Not very fitting for such a 'darling'. Heh. If anything, she actually reminds me of Proto-"

"Don't you DARE compare my daughter to that…that-"

"That what? Trust me, Cossack. How long are you away from that brat of yours? Weeks? A month maybe? You know nothing of her REAL self. She's cunning, devious, determined to get their way; like a spoiled child. Given how she's so in-tune with that obnoxious bird, I wouldn't be surprised if Roll's here on a 'rescue' mission of sorts."

The Russian was rendered silent, Wily, seeing that his point had been taken into account, began to exit the room.

"And remember, she had BETTER keep herself in line. If, by chance, it IS found she is too much to handle, and for arguments sake, sent out a message for her rescue, there WILL be consequences. You are still of some use to me, she is not."

Inside the Mine

"Are you SURE you know the way?"

"Beat! Beat, beat!"

"Okay, okay! I believe you! It just looks like we've been going around in circles!"

Though she still wasn't entirely confident in Beat's sense of direction, Roll nevertheless followed him, the mine's surroundings melding and blending in her vision. Every turn and every corner, in general, everything was beginning to look the same! Save for the robot standing in front of her…wait.

"Halt!" Pharaoh Man ordered, Roll stopping in her tracks, though mainly because he blocked the way. "You DARE invade this forbidden place? Foolish girl!"

"Not too 'bright', are ya, missy?" Roll shifted her eyes to view Bright Man approaching from the left.

"Your bold…and I admit, beautiful." Ring Man chided to her right. "Yet orders are orders."

Beat fluttered close to the robot female, she readying herself into a battle position. She hated to admit it, but she desperately wished Mega Man was present with her at the moment, yet if what that Kalinka girl said was true, than someone HAD to come to her rescue!

Pharaoh Man let out a dark chuckle, energy charging through him. "This will be your tomb!"

Note: My first cliffhanger (I think)! Though Mega Man is fighting the 'mid-bosses', I felt it would be unfair if Cossack's own bots didn't get a taste of the action. It's getting late and though I'll be up way later afterward, I'm ending it here. Read and review, comment and critique! Thank you!


	4. Strange Case of Dr Cossack Part 4

Note: Next chapter here guys! Mega Man's more than halfway done, but Roll's quest has just begun. And what of Proto Man and Kalinka? Read and find out!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Ch. 4-The Strange Case of Dr. Cossack Part 4

"Thant only works on Toad Man, Blondie!"

Roll gruffly sighed, as attempting to jump over and be physical with the three Robot Masters did little to nothing in her efforts. Beat had mainly kept to the air, though ultimately, she agreed that there wasn't much he could do. Yet she knew that pining for her big brother wasn't going to solve anything. Besides, SHE was well equipped already! Sure, she lacked Mega Man's strength and weapon absorbing ability he was infamous for, yet as her eyes traveled to her utility arm, her mind began racing. If she had memorized the little 'Achilles heel' Dr. Light discovered and documented for these three…the most she could do was 'improvise'.

"It's a little dark down here, huh?" Bright Man's bulb began to glow a bright, pale gold. "Why don't we LIGHT things up around here?"

It was now or never: Roll drew a hand mirror from the grey device on her arm, her hand slipping inside, she then positioning it in front of her face, directing in line with Pharaoh Man…

Beat flew in close to the robotic 'teen', shielding her eyes with his wings as 'flash stopper' filled the area. Ring Man shielded his vision from his fellow robot's ability, yet Pharaoh Man didn't account for the reflection off of his opponent's bizarre choice of defense. Bizarre it was, yet effective he soon saw as the light emanated from Bright Man's bulb reflected off of the reflective surface, hitting him directing in his optics, activating his system's defense mechanisms and blinding the royally garbed machine, leaving him in total darkness.

"As for you…" Roll slipped the mirror back into her arm once Beat removed his wings and Pharaoh Man was seen covering his face and feeling around the walls of the mine. She turned to Bright Man, who attempted to charge his weapon once again, yet before he could even begin to find any concentration; his senses were assaulted by something…wet.

No…she did NOT…

"You shorted me out!" he shouted, enraged, as his bulb was now rendered useless.

Roll smirked, small waterspout handy; this was going FAR better than what she had thought the scenario would be. Her sudden burst of confidence was disrupted by Ring Man throwing one of his signature rings, the hollowed out circular disk managing to graze her cheek, synthetic skin splitting in a diagonal, bloodless cut.

"Next one's going in your core." He stated, tossing another ring directed to the center of her chest.

Roll shifted herself to the side, the ring lodging itself in the already damaged bulb of Bright Man, shattering the glass.

His rage had reached it maximum; Bright Man ran up and firmly grabbed Roll from behind, Ring Man drawing a third ring, he placing it directly over the center of her chest cavity and thrusting his arm upward before rushing downward and…

"Beat!"

Bright Man's attack from behind must've been inspiration as he felt the blue bird harshly crash into the back of his head, he losing his grip on Roll, she in turn bring her leg forward and her foot making contact with Ring Man's chin, forcing his head upward and destroying his aim. She jumped onto the Robot Master she forced to the ground, her utility arm drawing a hair dryer, the setting steadily warming. He wasn't dazed for long, as Ring Man gripped Roll's wrist, she keeping her dryer out of reach all the while he attempted to pull her down further in order to snag it in his grasp.

"I could USE a little help here!"

"Beat! Beat, beat!"

She knew it was unwise, yet she couldn't help but let her eyes shift to the apparent scuffle going on behind her: her already growing panic began to escalate as she saw Pharaoh Man began to rise, Beat attempting to fend the Robot Master off of her. This moment was all Ring Man needed to snag her other wrist and pin her to the ground, his grip completely overpowering her struggles, yet if her suspicions were correct…

"OW!"

She gave thanks as the dryer's expelled heat had reached its highest setting, far more than what the common dryer would ever be allowed to reach. Having her needed wrist free, she brought the dryer to the ring atop the robot's helmet, the circular disk's golden material slowly, yet steadily bubbling and losing its form.

"You meddlesome wench!" Pharaoh Man bellowed, Roll kicking Ring Man off her as the 'leader' of the three came to her. "Only a coward would resort to such tactics-"

His speech was cut short, as the last thing his vision caught was the bright flash of a light bulb the female robot hurriedly pulled out.

"You're going to have to excuse me then! I'm in a hurry!" she bellowed as she sprinted away from the three fallen opponents, Pharaoh Man demanding she come back and Ring Man spouting vile curses at her. Bright Man was apparently still sobbing over his broken bulb.

Seeing they had none of theme to worry about following them after a few trips through more winding halls, Beat resumed his role as escort, leading Roll through the tunnels, his eyes ever forward with the knowledge of whom they were getting closer to…

"I am conflicted, little bird."

Both bird and woman stopped, turning towards the source of the voice, a chill going up each of their metallic spines. Beat emitted low, chirpy growls, perching on Roll's shoulder as she drew her arm close to her.

"I am conflicted if you are either very courageous, or very foolish."

From out of the shadows came forth a tall figure, Roll's voice concealing itself deep in her throat, the only audible thing that could emit from her was a stuttered gasp. What stood in front of her was a robot garbed in ivory armor, yet its design is what had the recently triumphant Roll's lose her voice. Bones. This robot, though not literally, appeared to be composed of slick, white bone, the sections in between the darkest black she had ever seen. His chest armor was a ribcage, a ruby gem stationed in the chest cavity (the irony of the observation only made her study more grim), his shoulder pads skulls with hollowed out eyes and the lower jaw removed, yet his forearms and area from the knee down fit in line with the typical template in the design of a Robot Master. His helmet on the other hand deserved its own study: it was a skull, lower jaw missing, yet the shape of the head was, to her unsettlement, AWEFULLY realistic for the shape of the skull, a small 'tattoo' of a skull marked in the center of his helmet. The cheeks were sunken in and hollow, the bone around the eye more widened and visible, his expression locked in a permanent, intimidating scowl, and his lack of a nose of any kind had Roll conclude that the skull may have well served as not just a helmet, but his actual head.

His eyes…oh his eyes…

What pierced her baby blue irises was a pair of red, glowing eyes shrouded in the shadow that either the skull itself cast, or even more unsettling to her, were the only things that served as his eyes. She did not see any 'whites' to hold the irises. Perhaps the black she viewed inside the skull WAS the supposed 'whites' of his eyes, just altered in color. Whatever the case, this stranger's literal soul piercing glare and overall appearance stripped Roll of whatever sense or possibility that she was ready to take on and accomplish the mission Beat had assigned her, let alone even attempt to assist Mega Man, wherever he was.

"Wh-who…who are you?" she stuttered, finally finding her voice, though her speech was rattled with fear.

If he could smirk, he would, practically feeling the tension and uneasiness radiating of his newest target. "DWN-032, though Skull Man will do rather nicely."

Cossack Citadel

Spikes. Of COURSE there would be spikes. He had figured as much. It was undeniable now: this entire chain of events and scenario in general just screamed of Wily. Cossack would deny it though, yet that conversation would have to come later. For now, Mega Man would have to keep his eyes and head focused on the two figures before him, as well as the three platforms available for him to take refuge on.

Stationed on both sides of the room, hanging horizontally on the walls were two silver, egg-shaped robots with one red gem serving as their eye, something both the Blue Bomber and his trusty canine had grown accustomed to. They lacked arms, and their thin legs were fashioned with suction-cup like suckers at the ends, giving reason to why they were able to travel around the room, even on the row of sharped spikes below, he theorized.

'Well, we're already more than halfway done…' Mega Man reasoned, drawing his buster and firing, the two robots quickly moving away and scurrying to the other side, almost akin to a pair of insects, more fittingly cockroaches.

Though he knew it wasn't the time for it, his processor drew forth a rather recent memory of where one of the brown insects had gotten into one of the boxes shipped to Light for parts. He couldn't help but smirk at remembering his sister's reaction. She immediately freaked, jumping up on the shelves (he didn't even think she could jump that high in one bound), she drawing a frying pan and wildly smashing away at the thing she openly declared an abomination. He found it all quite hilarious, until said cockroach had sat itself atop his helmet, which soon was crushed by Roll, thus leaving him with exposed entrails and whatever insides made up the species staining his helmet. It was no wonder that he then refused to wear it until it was THOURAHLY rinsed and had every trace of the roach removed from it, Roll herself personally disinfecting it. He could only hope that these two would not be as troublesome, then again, his hopes were not too high.

The first of the two fire two, parallel spheres of energy at him from its position on the ceiling, Mega Man and Rush hopping to the middle platform to avoid the shots. Upon seeing that the shots surprisingly did little damage to the platform, his fears died down upon seeing he didn't need to concern himself with where his footing would go. Yet upon feeling two shockwaves from underneath him, he noticed his attacker's 'twin' scrambling across the spiked floor. Mega Man looked towards the snarling Rush, his body hunched over and what was left of his tail up in the air, openly displaying his aggression. He hated the strategy that came to his mind; mainly due to the damage his trusty companion had endured in the last of Cossack's challenges, not to mention how if not for him, he'd more than likely be lying at the bottom of Mothraya's room as a lifeless husk of metal impaled by the various sharp odd and ends waiting for him at the bottom of the pit. Yet he, both of them had come so far now! If he was finished here…even IF Cossack wasn't the mastermind behind this fiasco, then he knew that, while he had his high suspicions, whomever it was wouldn't hesitant to set whatever creations they made on his country. Creations possibly FAR more powerful than these would invade…and he wouldn't be there to stop them.

"Rush…"

"Ruff! Yeah, yeah?"

"I…" he eyed both of the 'Cockroach Twins' still scurrying around them. "I think I'll need your help one more time."

Dr. Light's Lab

"I found something, sir!" Brain Bot declared, another stack of papers in his hands, yet upon setting them down on the desk, he immediately went for the paper on the top, his creator, the agent and his partner all gathering around him once again, his eyes nervously shifting around before going to read the paper's contents.

"The business of 'Robo Pets' has skyrocketed thanks to the advancements to the already ahead-of-its-time design, courtesy of Dr. Cossack-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Stern gruffly exclaimed, snatching the piece of paper from the green robot, he adjusting his glasses as the human pointed to the image going along with the article. "But why is this kid so important?"

The image displayed a younger Cossack with a young girl estimated to be around the ages of six to ten garbed in a frilly, white dress, a faux sunflower lining the ribbon around her straw hat, her curled locks seemingly bouncing upon viewing Cossack's creation displayed in the picture: a small, blue bird flapping in front of the girl. The subtitle underneath read 'This girl is rather excited about the new pet her father had given her'.

"Wait." Roslyn motioned towards the subtitle. "Her father? What's that mean?"

Dr. Light viewed the image as well, joining with Gilbert and Roslyn in their collective pondering. "It seems that whomever this girl is has a connection with Dr. Cossack, yet I'm unsure of whose child this is…"

"You think it's his kid?" Gilbert asked, the wheels in Light's head now turning even more.

"I don't know. I don't think that Cossack even HAS any children. Maybe it's a niece or a member of his extended family."

Roslyn looked to Brain Bot, who nodded and went back to searching, she following him and taking her phone out of her coat pocket. "I think we need to make a few calls…"

Inside the Mine

Roll considered herself lucky that the scraped cheek was all the damage she had received from her scuffle with Skull Man's fellow 'brethren' as the skeletal Robot Master was quite literally throwing her around with little to no effort. She threw her fist forward, only to meet his open palm, his splayed digits clasping around her hand akin to a locked cage, the next sensation she felt was the skeleton's knee jabbing her in her abdomen with precise and deadly force, she being unable to contain her cry of pain, which was soon silenced by his fist colliding with her cheek, sending her bouncing off the wall and crashing to the dirt floor below.

"Beat!" Beat flapped down to Roll, lightly tapping her in attempt to see if she was still conscious.

"Ugh…you don't need to be so loud." She weakly replied, getting to her knees and clutching her throbbing head. 'What in the world IS this guy? What am I going to do?'

"Do you STILL wish to continue this? I think you and I know well what the outcome will be…" Skull Man droned, his voice smooth, yet bearing a gruff rasp.

Roll cursed herself for it, yet she felt herself beginning to panic, even wishing for the slightest second that she WISHED she had just stayed home. But…that girl that was trapped here…she needed help. Though she didn't even know her, she was counting on her! Beat was counting on her! That small bird had braved the harsh tundra outside, and not once had he abandoned her, even though his small body could very well had been reduced to scrap several times already! She couldn't chicken out now! Besides, where would she go? Yet what could she do? In those seconds that she began to work herself up to standing once again, whether because she had hit her head one too many times, or maybe it was due to one of those crucial bursts of a certain element, whether it be speed, strength, or intelligence in times of peril (was this what humans called an adrenaline rush?); whatever it was, she cared not. She observed her opponent: bones. Her opponent was made of bones. Bones were usually covered in dirt and dust…dust that had to be cleaned off…

"You were decent for a light warm up…" Skull Man stated, raising his arm canon. "Yet I'm unfortunately not allowed to play with you any longer than I must."

'Now!' Roll dashed forward, her utility arm drawing forth a portable vacuum, she thrusting the nozzle on the cannon's.

"Time to go from suck to blow!"

The vacuum began to expel its contents into the sensitive cannon, filling it with dust, dirt, and whatever insignificant filth it had collected over the past month, Roll now incredibly grateful that she hadn't emptied it yet. Skull Man roughly kicked her away, raising his cannon to fire at her…only to have nothing come out.

"You wench!" he furiously declared, rushing towards her and scoring a direct hit to her chest, she practically feeling her core nearly being dislodged from her chest cavity.

Roll folded her leg inwards, she extending it with the sole of her boot making contact with the red gem embedded in his chest, Skull Man grunting loudly and cupping the area she struck. He inwardly cursed, hating to have to resort to such a tactic so early, yet he knew that he had little to no time to deal with this nuisance that bird had lead to them. He eyed her intensely, one hand opening and generating what appeared to be a blue hued glow, the light around it becoming brighter and brighter, until the light began to form itself in the shape of what appeared to be (rather fittingly) a skull. Roll drew her vacuum again, 'suck' on, Skull Man now seizing his chance and tossing the transparent skull at her, she then realizing to her horror that the phantasm could phase through her 'weapon', let alone her body. Phase through her body it did, the wisp going through and exiting her chest, the second it exited, Roll instantly feeling a severe drainage of energy. She tried to draw the vacuum back in, yet all she felt her body do was fall to the dirt floor below, her limbs becoming stiffer and her joints seemingly locking up, paralyzing her.

"What…" she gasped, her voice dying down to a strained whimper. "What did you do to me?!"

Skull Man knelt down to her, his piercing red eyes now raising her fear to its maximum. "Call it my 'trick of trade', if you will." He summoned another wisp to rest in his palm. "It is a projection of my energy, of which I can use to either shield myself, or in your case…" he gripped her ponytail and lifted her up, she not even able to move her arm to lessen the pressure developing in her scalp. "Drain my opponent of THEIR energy." Beat flew to him, biting and pecking at his hand only for him to slap him away.

"If…" she croaked, his grip on her hair still strong. "If you're in such a hurry…why don't you…you-"

"End you?" he finished, releasing her hair and letting her head flop to the ground. "Oh no. These things…" he viewed her form, her body twitching and writhing slightly, he himself almost feeling the energy she had steadily leave her, her body being forced into shock as it strained to contain whatever stray amount it had left. Beautiful, he thought, simply beautiful. "These things cannot be rushed. They must be savored, for it is literally, a once in a lifetime event. For you at least."

Roll's eyes shrunk in horror at the realization of what he was truly speaking of, her pupils dilating from lack of fuel. Seeing she was growing weaker, Skull Man lifted himself from the ground, his eyes now on Beat, having now gone to Roll's side once again. Skull Man quickly snatched the bird by its center, Beat flapping his wings furiously in an attempt to escape. Feeling his captor begin to walk away, his large eyes shifted to the incapacitated girl behind him. If this was a good a time as any to use it, then he would. Besides, she needed it more than he. Opening his beak, he began to cough slightly, careful not to attract the attention of his captor. He coughed and hacked until he began to feel something steadily making its way out of his inner storage unit…

By the time Roll had seen Skull Man with the captured Beat leave her, she struggled in vain to get herself to her feet, or at least her knees, only to find that her legs had locked up on her, her fingers the only functional pieces of her that could move, the motions in her arms severely limited. Yet it was just then that her vision caught something: a small, almost bottle sized E-Tank resting at the tips of her fingers.

"Beat…" she quietly groaned, her fingers unsteadily catching and unscrewing the bottle, the glowing green liquid inside soon traveling down her throat. 'I'll find your owner…and I'll find you too…I promise.'

Cossack Citadel

Rush sprang upwards, his jets activated and propelling him directing for the Cockroach Twin scurrying along the ceiling. Baring his fangs at the machine, he chomped down on its leg, the silver robot whirring and reverberating in pain, then beginning to shake its leg violently in hopes to dislodge the canine's jaws from its limb.

"Good job boy! Don't let him go!" Mega Man called out from below, aiming his blasts at its 'sibling' scurrying across the spiked floor, its red gem having already received a few cracks in it.

Rush kept his jets on, the silver robot daring not to dislodge its other leg to catch him in its sucker. It soon found it wouldn't need to worry about that as it felt its leg become undetectable by his CPU. Observing it, it found that the meddlesome canine had chewed through the cables connecting it to its processor, leaving the limb completely useless. Rush made his way to the other leg; the twin anticipating this and firing a shot of energy as the dog flew over, making contact with his abdomen. Rush felt his engines give out for the briefest second, he immediately switching them back on, his body only inches away from the spiked floor below. Mega Man ceased his battle with the Cockroach twin, his eyes wide with fear. Rush shook his head, urging his 'owner' to continue fending off the other twin, he in turn flying upward to finish what he had started. The robot could only rely on its energy shots now, yet the dog was making good to dodge as many as possible. One or two managed to catch him, yet oddly, the searing pain only propelled him forward and faster. He was incredibly thankful when he managed to land a bite on the Cockroach Twin's leg, he repeating the same process as before, his small, yet sharp teeth gnawing into the chrome lining to crunch into the wires underneath. The robot began pelting Rush with charges of energy, this however only making the red dog bite down harder, his teeth severing several cables in just one chomp. The twin soon began to lose feeling in it's one available leg, its suspicions being confirmed upon feeling its grip on the ceiling falter, then fail as gravity took it in its merciless grasp, dragging it down. Though short, the sensation it felt next was the feeling of penetrating, stabbing pain all throughout its body, it then steadily easing away as did its sight, until everything went black.

Seeing its recently deceased companion lying on the bottom impaled by the trap set for their opponent, the Cockroach Twin's already damaged 'eye' began to glow brightly, it abandoning its place on the wall and going directly on the platform Mega Man was stationed on. It swung its legs violently, Mega Man leaping onto the next platform to avoid the giant suckers. The silver robot merely leapt onto the platform with him, managed to snag his foot when it landed. Mega Man attempted to pull his caught limb out of the sucker's hold, yet he, to his horror, found that his foot was firmly stuck. He was brought down on his back as the twin lifted its leg that had him in its grasp, Mega Man then observing the sucker's hundreds, possibly a million of small, individualized suckers inside the concave material, his foot caught and held between several of them. He likened almost to a carnivorous plant that had just caught ahold of its next meal, and he was the fly that had been snared in its trap. The twin lifted further and further up, until at its maximum height, the suckers released their grip on Mega Man and hurled him forward. His fingers caught the edge of the furthest platform, the reason for the other twin's demise just below him. He pulled himself up onto the edge, his blaster firing and hitting the twin the 'eye', the robot jolting back and shaking violently, yet the suckers kept its position on the platform secure. Mega Man managed to lift himself up completely, his buster aimed and ready to fire. The Cockroach Twin leapt forward once again, Mega Man firing and blasting the eye, yet he soon found himself ensnared in the sucker once again, this time it catching everything from his pectorals down, he having managed to lift his buster arm out of its reach in just the right time. Aiming once again, Mega Man swerved his body as much as the suckers would allow, the Cockroach Twin lifting its other sucker to pin him down entirely. He fired, the blast managing to penetrate the red gem, the robot staggering back, he still in its tight hold however. He began to panic as he felt himself being dragged with the dying twin, the suckers not as strong, but strong enough to hold him in its grasp. The twin went over the edge, dragging its opponent down with it. Mega Man struggled furiously to escape the sucker's hold, the trip down being far shorter than it was for his other twin.

"Mega!" Rush called out, flying over to catch his master, yet halted upon seeing the scene that had taken place.

Mega Man was indeed on the spike floor: atop the defeated Cockroach Twin. Mega Man couldn't help but take a moment to awe at the irony. It wanted to take him down with it, yet it apparently helped save him. Rush flew down, the Blue Bomber hopping atop his back and heading for the door.

'Only question is what now?'

Inside the Mine

Kalinka had noticed that her warden had been absent for some time. Sure, he had come in and out, yet he had mainly kept himself outside of her 'room' of sorts. She had called him, inquiring as to why he didn't stay in there with her anymore, all of which were met with groans and mumbling, this of course being equally met with her scoffs and insults in her native language. She knew he could understand her too, a fact of which she was rather grateful for as for everything he and that psychotic madman had put her through today, she'd unleash every foul-mouthed spew of bile she had in store for him, and he couldn't lay a hand on her or do anything to stop her. Yet his absence was becoming a burning subject of curiosity for her. Why didn't he wish to stay with her anymore? He WAS supposed to watch her, and he had no issue of staying by her side before, so why this sudden change of behavior?

Her pondering was interrupted by a figure entering the room, the blonde girl's heart seizing up, her legs backing away from the robot facing her, her eyes then seeing what, or rather who was caught in his grip.

"You're just as about as meddlesome as your rescuer." Skull Man lectured, his eyes narrowing to her, Beat still struggling furiously in his grasp. "It matters not though. She's been taken care of."

From outside the room, Proto Man's attention was instantly drawn to their conversation. Taken care of? His sister? 'No, she's not. Not Roll. She can't be…I'm the one who'll 'take care' of her! I have to be! She's…'

"Then Mega Man will be the one to save me!" the Russian girl retorted. "And given how he's got a knack for taking your powers, you'll be getting a taste of your own medicine!"

Skull Man's searing anger died down, Kalinka's defiant nature soon growing fearful, this then transforming into confusion as the skeleton began chuckling.

"Foolish brat. Mega Man doesn't even know you're here. Aside from that intruder, your father, and this pestering bird, no one outside this complex knows the true plight of either you or your father." He came closer. "Now, it seems that both Wily and my creator-"

"Creator?" No, he couldn't mean… "My Papa would NEVER create something such as you-"

"Oh?! I am the newest of his creations! Your father put his deepest desires and very soul into me! And oh my…" he stopped a moment to observe himself. "Such a dark, twisted imagination he has…"

"Don't you DARE insult Papa! You monster-"

"As I was saying!" he bellowed, Kalinka's words dying in her throat. "It seems both Wily and my creator, YOUR father, had noticed that your little avian friend has delivered a message to that female robot to come to your aid." He lifted Beat up in front of her, both hands clasping his wings. "This will not do."

Proto Man's didn't move from the scene taking place. He couldn't possibly attempt to harm her, could he? No, he couldn't. Not even someone like him could…

"You…you can't hurt me. You're not allowed!"

Skull Man chuckled darkly, stretching the bird's wings out slightly. "I know. Yet it's high time someone's taught you a very important lesson." He stretched out further, Beat letting out a strained moan. "Our actions ALWAYS have an effect on others. And seeing as I can't punish YOU…"

The position Beat was held, the pulling at his wings…Kalinka then realized exactly what the Robot Master planned to do.

"A bird can't soar without its wings."

"No, wait! I'm sorry! Don't hurt-"

Her plea fell on deaf ears, Skull Man having been through with teasing. He tugged hard on the bird's wings, a sickening CRACK echoing throughout the chamber, it soon followed by Beat's squeals of agony. He tried desperately to fly, to flap, to release himself from the skeleton's grip, yet to no avail. All he could do was holler at the top of his vocal units.

"Please stop! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Kalinka begged, attempting to reach out for the blue bird, tears forming rapidly in her moist eyes.

Skull Man didn't answer, continuing his assault on the screeching bird. He pulled and stretched, popping and ripping of cables and tendons emanating throughout the room along with Kalinka's begging and Beat's screams. The popping and cracking continued until…SNAP! Beat's left wing had been ripped from its place, the bird unable to contain the shrill scream forced from his throat. Skull Man held the bird's form in his left hand, his right still continuing his work on the right until…SNAP! The second wing was removed, the separation anything but graceful. The bird's voice had died out, he not being able to emit anything but pained, sorrowful chirps. Skull Man let the now wingless bird fall to the ground, Kalinka reaching through the bars and pulling him towards her, the girl now reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Ptichka! My ptichka!" she cried out, holding the bird as close to her as she could manage.

Skull Man left, Proto Man's mouth hanging agape at what he had just seen. Wouldn't it have been easier to just…shoot it? Did he HAVE to go to such lengths? He hated the brat too, yet…yet now seeing her crying, this traumatized, defenseless girl crying…he had to take a few moments. He left the chamber's doorway, finding it odd that…he almost didn't want to leave her there alone.

"Is that bird taken care of?"

"Affirmative. He won't be flying for a long time."

Proto Man halted his walk, hiding behind a corner to listen in, Dr. Wily's voice ringing through Skull Man's communicator.

"What of the girl?"

"Oh. Unfortunately for Dr. Cossack, his little brat is too much to bear. So…I'll have to be dropping her off."

"Where, exactly?"

"I don't care. The tundra's wide and vast, plenty of space for her. Let her wander around and see if she can find a village or something. Whether she survives for that long or not, well, what Cossack doesn't know won't hurt him."

Skull Man ended the conversation, making his way down the hall once again. Proto Man stood still at what he had just heard. They were just going to drop her off in the middle of nowhere?

'Well, it's get her out of my hair.'

He went back to his post, leaning against the doorway, the girl's sobs having died down, now she whispering sweet-nothings to that annoying bird. It'd only be for a little while longer, and then he wouldn't have to put up with that spoiled brat ever again.

She will freeze.

Nope. She'd be long gone, and everything would go back to the way it was. Besides, Mega was upstairs 'waiting' for him. How DARE Wily deny him that!

She will starve.

He looked to the girl in the cage, she gently rubbing the helm of the severely damaged bird. Oh sure, she acted SO sweet and innocent when something bad happened because of her, but he knew what she was REALLY like. Spoiled brat. A walk in the snow would do her some good!

She will die.

His internal wiring froze at that. Yes, they were in an area where there was a village or two around, yet…would she even make it there? Maybe. She'd been intelligent enough to have 'Tweety' send out a distress message to his sister. She'd be okay.

Remember the law.

He groaned, the messages now becoming almost painful. The law…of course: 'A robot must never harm a human being…or…or…'

Or allow a human being to come to harm.

'She's not going to 'come to harm'. She's just…going outside for a walk. A long one.'

You're sending her off to her death.

'No, Wily's potentially doing…I'm not doing ANYTHING wrong. He…he's the human. He gives out the orders…however stupid they can be.'

You have orders to follow, orders that come before him.

"Quiet."

Orders to help and protect mankind.

"Shut up!" he ordered, he then realizing how loudly he had shouted. He looked around to see if anyone was present to hear him. No one but…

He looked in the room again, Kalinka noticing his presence, her water filled, green eyes glaring at him, her face twisting into a hate-filled scowl.

You know what you have to do.

Kalinka shifted her gaze from her guard to Beat, she continuing to pet the bird, who weakly chirped. He deserved her attention far more than-

Proto Man blasted through the door of her cell, the door swinging open and allowing him inside. Kalinka backed up slightly, yet still continued to hold her precious bird.

"What?" she spat, her voice dripping with venom. "Come to throw me out into the cold?"

You know what you have to do.

Proto Man bit his lip, his eyes searching for anyone that could potentially see. Coast was clear. He knelt down, she flinching upon feeling his hand take hers, his grip firm but not painful.

"Grab that bird and get up." He ordered, rising and bringing Kalinka up with him, both of them now standing. "You're getting out of here."

Note: Yes, I take some liberties, but I do prefer it when things are as close to the source material as they can be, and given how Ruby Spears is kinda notorious for not, I couldn't help but put this in. It would be a crime in my eyes to have anyone but Proto rescuing/freeing Kalinka. Anyhow, feel free to review/critique, and suggest anyone you might want to see!


	5. Strange Case of Dr Cossack Part 5

Note: The end is nigh…for this one anyway. Hello, so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy the last of this first 'episode', and please, if willing, suggest, read and review! Thank you!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Ch.5-The Strange Case of Dr. Cossack Part 5

Kalinka couldn't believe her ears; in fact, she DIDN'T her ears, taking her hand from Proto Man's grasp, kneeling down by the flightless Beat. "That's a rather cruel joke. Even for you."

"I've never been more serious with you, Kalinka." Her shock rose even more. Had he actually called her by her name? No 'princess' or 'brat'? He extended his hand out to her once again. "So get the bird and start walking."

She still wasn't convinced, turning her head in a huff. "You're just yanking my chain. I wouldn't be surprised if your skeleton friend is out there right now ready to throw me into another cell or outside. Leave me be, that's the least you could do."

She hadn't expected him to leave, at least not right away, yet she didn't think that he would then grab her by the arm and pull her to her feet, her eyes wide at such a gesture.

"Look, there's not much time, and it's BECAUSE Skull Man's not around here that I'm even able to get in here and do this." Kalinka's eyes widened even further as she listened to him. His speech, his dialect, it wasn't as if he was 'commanding' her to do what he said, rather, it was almost like he was attempting to reason…possibly even plead with her. "I guarantee you, NO ONE else is going to do this. Heck, I'M surprised I'm even doing it! This…" he looked towards the entry way to the room to her cell, the coast still being clear. "This is something I'm only offering once. You may be a blonde, wide-eyed, ditz, which begs the question HOW in the world you could draw a schematic is beyond me-"

"And here YOU'RE wondering why I don't want to go with you anywhere!"

"The point is, this is probably going to be your one and ONLY chance to ever see your father again!" she froze, the mention of her family ceasing her childish pouting. "He's upstairs, and if I know anything about my brother, he's already dispatched his 'war toys' that Wily had him make, which means he's going for your dad next."

"He wouldn't-"

"No! But your dad's not going to fess up to ANYTHING, which means he's going to get thrown in the slammer!"

The Russian girl could only stare at the robot providing this information. Her father…her Papa…imprisoned? By the very one who was the last hope she had for rescue? Proto Man was at least pleased he was getting through to her, yet time was quite literally slipping through his hands.

"But if you could get up there and tell Mega Man WHY this whole thing took place…then your father might still have something of a chance."

"Yes, anything for Papa!"

"Then you're going to have to trust me." both looked towards Beat, the bird unmoving for a few moments before nodding at Kalinka, urging her to go with him. "And bring the bird. I think he's got a thing for my sister."

Cossack Citadel

The screen fizzed and brightened to display Dr. Cossack, as Mega Man expected, yet the Russian was silent for a few moments, taking in a heavy sigh as he then found his voice.

"Well done. All of my creations have been destroyed. Your strength is indeed not just a boast."

"Dr. Cossack, what's going on?"

"Mega Man…" he began. "While you have indeed defeated my machines…there is but one more challenge for you to face."

In the center of the lobby, a piece of the floor opened itself, a capsule-like device emerging from it, the center of the ceiling opening up as well, Mega Man then noticing a circle shaped magnet stationed on the ceiling above the room he was in.

"I will be awaiting you, Blue Bomber. Please…" his voice began to shake, Mega Man completely taken back when he caught a stray tear leave the man's eye. "Do not think ill of me. It is all for her."

The screen died, the blue robot eyeing the capsule before him. "Rush." He addressed the red canine, the dog nodding in acknowledgement. "Stay here boy."

"Ruff!" he leapt in front of his 'master', his head furiously shaking 'no'.

"Stay boy." Mega Man commanded, his tone far firmer than previously, the dog seeing that his decision couldn't be revoked. "You already lost your tail, I'm not risking losing any more of you."

Rush couldn't help but whine as the Blue Bomber entered the capsule, the glass opening shutting him inside upon sensing his presence. The robot's 'heart' ached at the sight of his dog's saddened face, he leaning close to the thin glass.

"I'll be back boy. I…" he looked up to the ceiling, seeing the magnet begin to activate. "I don't think Dr. Cossack will hurt me too bad." 'Or rather, he doesn't WANT to hurt me too bad.'

He felt the force of the magnetism tug at the capsule he was in, he feeling it slowly being dragging upward, the trip only a short distance, yet his CPU was riddled and flooding with billions of questions.

'Who is this "her?" She must be important if this entire thing is being done for her…'

Then it dawned on him, just as he felt the 'elevator' stop, the ceiling, or rather the floor beneath him closing up once again, Mega Man taking notice of how the flooring he was now standing on seemed rather thin. He walked forward, a lone hallway ahead of him, his mind still replaying his realization.

'Someone he knows is in trouble.'

Dr. Light's Lab

She hoped and prayed the number she had managed to snag from the Junk Shop in Yosyonke was indeed correct.

"Zdravstvuyte?" an old woman's voice asked from the phone, Roslyn flabbergasted at what to say next.

"Uh…Z-Zdravstvuyte?" she looked to Brain Bot. "I'm gonna need some help. How do you say-"

"No need to worry dear, I speak English." The woman interrupted, Roslyn grateful for the new development.

"Okay, great! I'm Agent Roslyn Krantz of the United States, and, I don't think it's all that meets the eye, but-"

"It's about my son, isn't it?"

She froze. Gripping the device tightly in her bronze colored hand, she allowed herself to take a heavy breath before answering. "Yes. You are Annina Cossack, correct?"

"Indeed I am. I apologize, but I too have nothing to offer you. You're not the first to come calling an old woman for answers. But, I do have a theory."

Right when Roslyn's hope for a lead died down, it was immediately revived and given even more of a fire to burn.

"My son's house, after what had happened in your country at the convention, was immediately checked and what they found was that the place had been nearly demolished. Every piece of furniture was destroyed, the security bots were executed, and they found no one there."

"Well, Dr. Cossack wouldn't be present…" Roslyn then remembered the girl from the newspaper clippings. "Or, do you mean-"

"Yes, my granddaughter, Kalinka."

Brain Bot immediately stored her name in his memory banks.

"Whenever her father's not around, she is to remain in that house and, unless the situation like at the house happened, not leave under any circumstances." She sighed, her voice rather rattled. "They haven't found her, and she knows that if she is in trouble, she runs straight to my house in town. She's been gone since this morning."

Krantz kept on listening, pieces of a possible scenario slowly coming together in her mind.

"My granddaughter and me are the only family my son has left. Understand, he will do ANYTHING to keep her from harm. Anything that has even slimmest chance of keeping her alive. And given my son's field of work, I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Wily has anything to do with both of their disappearances. If she's in his hands, then behavior like this…" she sighed. "This wouldn't be to unexpected of my son. I'll let you go now. All I ask is that you do what you can, and please…forgive him." The line went dead, she shoving the phone in her pocket where it once dwelled and running into the lab once again.

Cossack Citadel-Upper Chamber

It was almost anti-climatic in a sense: here he had faced three challenges putting his skills to the test, larger than life behemoths, crafty and tactical machines, one scenario combining both elements. Yet what met the Blue Bomber after all these perilous feats was a dark, hollow, yet wide room. It was nearly empty, but not completely as rows of large, assumingly heavy blocks of metal lined the wall in front of him, all of them apparently placed there purposefully. He couldn't help but be tense, yet he also felt that his apprehension was almost not needed. Whatever was truly happening behind the scenes, he now knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Dr. Cossack wasn't the one pulling the strings…for the most part.

"At last, you've come." A male, Russian accent echoed throughout the chamber. "I would expect no less than who hailed as a 'Super Fighting Robot'."

"Dr. Cossack! What's going on?!"

"I…I do not know what you're talking about."

"Earlier, you mentioned how this was 'all for her'. Who's 'her'? If she's in trouble, I can help you! If Wily's-"

"It's already too late!"

His words died in his throat, Cossack's voice reduced to what seemed to be whimpering, his breathing rattled and strained before he found his voice once again.

"There's nothing…anyone can do. As long as she is kept safe, that's all that matters, no matter what Wily demands of me."

A large, mechanical whirring rang throughout the room, a massive object emerging from the shadows. Descending from the ceiling above was a saucer-like carrier, Dr. Cossack himself stationed inside behind a spherical wall of glass. It was lined with a golden trim that complimented a blue body with orange, circular disks on the sides. Yet the most distinguishable feature of the vehicle was the large 'claw' hanging below, the robot likening it to one of those claw machines that tempted and enticed one passing by with its various 'win-able' prizes. The claw snapped open, the saucer rushing forward to attempt to claim its 'prize'.

"My dóchenka will be protected!"

Inside the Mine

Proto Man's grip on her hand was nearly becoming painful, Kalinka's other arm struggling to keep the 'wingless' bird held close to her chest. The scarf-wearing robot stopped for a second, a number, particularly three voices reached his audio units.

"What's going on?" she whispered, leaning in close to his 'ear'.

"Shh!" he hushed. "Someone's nearby."

He tuned his unit, ranging the distance he could read, Kalinka in turn listening into what he was picking up.

"I cannot fathom how you managed to lose her!" That was definitely Pharaoh Man.

"Hey, at least I didn't get blinded by a stupid light bulb!" Ring Man for sure.

"Do NOT mention 'bulb' to me right now…" Bright Man seemed to be deeply upset about something.

The three Robot Masters exchanged a few more words with each other before they continued their search for what Proto Man assumed was his sister. Kalinka continued listening in with him, until both of them began to hear footsteps steadily approaching them. The red helmeted robot swiftly dragged the girl with him behind a wall, his grip firm, but not painful. Kalinka held Beat close to her chest, the bird lightly nuzzling into her coat. All three pairs of eyes watched the three shadows traveling along the wall, their owners soon coming into view, the damage done to them clearly visible, Bright Man apparently suffering the greatest. Robot, human, and bird remained silent, Kalinka only allowing herself short light breaths until the three Robot Masters eventually passed them by, grumbling to themselves about finding 'her'.

"Wait a minute…" Kalinka whispered, gazing at her 'escort's' arm cannon. "You have a buster. Why can't you just blast them into scrap?"

The robot looked at his weapon. "As much as I'd like to go out of 'stealth' mode, princess, ultimately Wily would find out sooner or later when he's not the one getting rid of them for spare parts."

Her Peridot eyes shifted, the footsteps steadily becoming quieter. She looked to Proto Man, opening her mouth to speak. "Look…I know you've said this already, but why-"

"Why am I doing this?" he finished.

"You don't have to finish my sentences for me, but…"The Russian teenager nodded "Yes."

He sighed his hand rubbing his covered up temple, his motioned on his helmet having to suffice. There was NO possibility that he would remove it in front of her. His features remained concealed to all around him, and he intended to keep it that way.

"I told you before, I don't KNOW why."

"I don't entirely believe you." she retorted. "Even for a 'blonde ditz', I know that one doesn't do something without knowing why."

He gritted his teeth, this human was prying and digging through his barriers again! Couldn't she get it through that air filled head of hers that…that he was doing this because, no matter how he wished to deny it, that voice kept reminding him that ultimately, he was built to serve and…

"Alright fine, keep your secrets." She told him, annoyed with his silence, rolling her eyes. "But…" she began, surprisingly warm given how the two had conversed with each other before. "I…I am grateful. Thank you, Proto Man."

"Y-yeah, sure. Whatever, prince-" his words stopped up in his voice box, a presence being felt on the hand he held her with.

Looking towards it, his internal wiring felt as if it was just jumpstarted with the highest volt of electricity possible: she was holding his hand. Kalinka, with her entrapped hand, began to let her peach, slender fingers gently clasp his, one or two tracing themselves down the wrist to where his bulked forearm started. He noticed her eyes, staring intently at his hand, her digits feeling to wherever and however long they could stretch out and reach, she even bringing his limb closer to her in order to further study it.

"You're well constructed. Papa would be impressed."

"Uh…th-thanks, I guess…"

"Of course, given how much Papa talks about Dr. Light, it's no surprise as he did make you-"

Kalinka felt him immediately let go of her wrist, his hidden eyes turning away from her. He didn't plan to say anything more to her, yet another set of footsteps was caught by his audio receptors, along with a familiar voice: a familiar, female voice.

"Look, Kalinka." He addressed. "My sister's close by. There's an elevator leading above ground that's not too far from here. Go with her there, and go to the top floor. Mega Man's already met your father face to face more than likely."

"Okay. I'll be sure to tell him you-"

"NO!" he gripped her previously captured hand, his grip even firmer than before. She couldn't see his eyes, yet she imagined that his stare was equally as firm and unwavering. "You CAN'T tell ANYONE about this. Just go with my sister and find my brother."

"I…I don't understand. Why? You helped me escape-"

"You just can't! Promise me, you won't tell!"

"You're not making any sense! You're being-"

"Promise me!" he let go of her hand, both hands then coming to rest on her shoulders, he staring directly into her eyes, though he knew she more than likely couldn't see. "You HAVE to promise me."

Kalinka stared at her rescuer, mouth agape with bewilderment and confusion. Yet from his tone and inflection, he seemed desperate, alarmingly desperate for one such as he.

"Alright. I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Not a soul."

"Poor thing…" both turned, another shadow trailing along the wall, this one far smaller in frame compared to the Robot Masters before. "Maybe he's with her right now…"

"Go on! That's her!" Proto Man urged, shoving Kalinka forward.

"But-"

"Go!"

She looked forward, then back to the robot, then forward again. She didn't wish to leave him, not yet. She still had so many questions, though she inwardly knew he wouldn't answer most, if not any of them. Ultimately, she knew that what he suggested was the best course of action. Turning away from him, she ran forward into the hallway before her.

Roll was caught off guard upon the sudden humanoid shape appearing before her so suddenly, her body almost rendering itself in a defensive stance before her CPU came to the conclusion that her possible attacker wouldn't be much of one given it was clearly human. Even more so, it was clearly a human girl, holding a blue bird.

"Beat!" she exclaimed, the bird looking up at his temporary companion from before.

"Beat…" he weakly chirped, Roll leaning forward and letting the bird nuzzle his beak against her cheek, yet her attention drawn to the girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around his spherical body, almost as if she was shielding him from the elements.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kalinka, would you?"

The Russian girl nodded. "Yep. And I assume you're Roll?"

"Yeah! Hey, how do you know who I am?"

Kalinka froze. 'Oh no, stupid Kalinka! Think, think!' "I…I uh, heard it from someone around here. The robots have been passing my cell and…I just happened to hear you were here." She shook off her fear, taking Roll's hand. "Anyway, I heard there's an elevator not too far from here that leads to the top floor." Upon hearing herself speak and contemplating the situation, she released the robot's hand from her grip. "Of course, it'd probably be best if YOU lead the way instead."

Roll was somewhat taken back by this, yet as she was the only one around, why not? Besides, she just took on three Robot Masters WITHOUT stealing any weapons or even using a buster, she could handle this! They both began walking, Roll's eyes shifting themselves in every available direction in case those three, or the fourth decided to come around.

"By the way, Kalinka…." She began, both young women quietly making their way down the dark corridor. "How DID you manage to escape?"

"Oh! Well, Pr-" her tongue stopped itself, her mind replaying the conversation she had with her rescuer not just moments ago. "I…could we hurry please? It's freezing down here."

It didn't take Roll long pondering to tell that the human girl was displaying rather odd behavior, yet ultimately, they couldn't waste anymore time. Yet unknown to either of them, a figure was lurking in the deeper shadows of the mine's corridors, trailing the two and following their path from afar. He kept himself hidden, yet his eyes could see them perfectly, his two, glowing red eyes.

Cossack Citadel

Mega Man was thankful that Cossack had himself surrounded with a reasonable stable metallic shell, otherwise the only things he would be allowed to shoot was the plethora of large cubes he was propelling towards him, all of which crumbled upon contact with his buster. He had to admit, for a human, he was fighting rather furiously, the claw continuously tossing cubes left and right in whatever direction he headed, his buster cannon already steaming hot. The pattern continued until apparently Cossack's erratic state had ended, the supply of cubes growing low, along with his buster energy. He moved forward slightly: was he willing to risk it? Scaling his height compared to Cossack's crane, his logic processor was deeming it unwise.

"Dr. Cossack…" ultimately, empathy won over, he walking forward…"I don't know what's going on, but-"

SNAP!

Mega Man's voice box was forced to expel an ear-splitting cry of pain, his form now off the floor and clamped in the giant claw. Cossack sighed: he had him, the Blue Bomber and 'greatest' creation of Dr. Light in his literal grasp. Just one more step, and his daughter's safety would be guaranteed. Pulling a lever, the claw tightened its hold, its prey feeling his titanium 'flesh' begging to bend and cave in due to the exerted pressure.

"GAH! CO-COSSACK! I-gasp-I KNOW SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT-UGH! IS…IS IN TROUBLE! I-I CAN HELP YOU!"

"It's too late! There's nothing you can do!" he lowered his head. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"I…I CAN TRY! YOU'RE NOT AN EVIL MAN, COSSACK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILY'S UP TO, BUT-AHHH!" Mega Man's voice gave out, the pressure becoming too great, his chest feeling as if it were lit aflame! He couldn't take this much more, he would HAVE to fire and bring the machine down if this continued! "Please…" he weakly chocked out. "If Dr. Light trusts you…then I trust you. You've…done so much for others…please…don't throw it away."

The human stationed inside the saucer seized up, his once boiling blood quite literally frozen over. His hands were trembling, tears welling up in his eyes. No! He had to do this! All of this, as heinous as he deemed it, it was for her. All of this was for her…yet he found himself reaching for the lever that would release his prey. He hung his head in shame, as apparently he didn't know if he was strong enough for her. If he did this, than surely something terrible would await her. He cared none for his safety, yet his precious…

"PAPA! STOP!"

He first believed he was hallucinating: he had to be! Running into the room, a teenager with curled, blonde hair and a red coat…the same coat his child had purchased just last week.

"K-Kalinka?" he stuttered, immediately releasing Mega Man, the blue robot dropping to the ground.

Mega Man clutched his chest, his azure irises noticing that a human girl had just run into the battlefield, yet his attention was preoccupied with what she had addressed Cossack.

"Papa? You're his daughter?!" he exclaimed, both of them soon hearing another presence in the room. Roll ran forward, a small blue bird clutched to her chest tightly.

"Roll, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, your buster might get dusty."

Dr. Cossack lowered the behemoth machine to the ground, the saucer opening and he steadily, yet uneasily made his way out, stumbling towards the human girl, tears now freely streaming down. She too began to have her eyes moisten upon seeing him.

"Dóchenka!" he wailed, taking the girl in his arms and holding her close, his speech now reduced to frantic sobbing with small sentences in Russian sprinkled throughout, she too responding in the same fashion.

"Papa…I-hic-are you alright?"

"What? Of course I'm fine! Are YOU alright?"

Their conversation went on with assurances and expression of concerns before Kalinka noticed the blue robot previously in combat with her parent. "So…" she observed, circling her subject. "This is the great Mega Man?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." He proclaimed, extending his hand to her, she in turn taking it.

"Your bro…sister has told me so much about you-"

"I've heard much of you as well."

The human girl's eyes went wide, she then immediately shrieking and rushing back to her father, Roll not needing to look behind her to then seize her brother's arm and drag him back. Mega Man looked back, his eyes growing wide at the robot he saw before them. Skull Man calmly stepped forward, eyes glowing and carefully eying his target.

"In fact, it's because I know of you that I cannot allow you to leave." He drew ever closer, Kalinka clutching her father's lab coat even tighter, her knuckles slowly turning white. "Oh, I must say, I've been DYING to come across you…"

Mega Man seized whatever composure he had salvageable, his expression as fierce as he could manage. "Who are you? I haven't seen Wily ever take you along before."

"I'm one of the more…recent creations. Isn't that correct, doctor?" Skull Man sneered, Cossack's clutching his daughter closer, she in turn trying to hide herself from the skeleton's sight, he noticing and mockingly beckoning her with one, long finger. "Hmm hmm hmm." He chuckled. "Oh Kalinka, you can come out of hiding."

"Beat!" the bird Roll clutched to her chest cried out, Skull Man's gleeful malice transforming into an unwanted annoyance.

"It appears that your punishment didn't provide a clear enough message for you, little bird."

Roll held Beat closer, her utility arm aiming at the skeleton. "Don't you come near him." She firmly stated, blue eyes glowering intensely, yet even her unease couldn't be hidden entirely.

Mega Man gently dragged her back, his own azure eyes burning with ferocity. "Leave them alone. If want to fight me…" he stepped forward. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting is key when facing the enemy, or has your victories inflated your ego?"

Mega Man fired, Skull Man leaping to the side with ease, and charging forward. Before the plasma stored inside could find freedom, the blue robot felt a brutal amount of force being applied to his abdomen, his attacker then colliding another fist with his cheek, knocking him to the floor. The blue bomber clutched his jaw in pain whilst he caught glimpse of his attacker raising his fist high, he quickly rolling over to the side seconds before Skull Man's fist made contact with the floor, shattering through the tiles and leaving a sizable imprint in the floor. Getting to his feet, Mega Man's azure eyes widened upon the realization of a feature he had grown accustomed to: on Skull Man's 'ribs' was the same, red gem that had been the sensitive spot on all of Dr. Cossack's robots. The skeleton noticed that his opponent appeared to be studying something, yet as he was not moving, he redid his same tactic, knocking him to the floor once again, fist raising in the air to strike as his buster had been rendered useless.

"GAH!"

Skull Man stumbled back, Mega Man having fired and hit his gem, his entire body being assaulted with electric shocks. Yet he had to admit, through the pain, he found something of exhilaration. This was the sensation of pain? He…he was finding he was becoming intrigued by it, and his opponent's strategy.

"Roll…" Kalinka pulled on the robot's sleeve, she turning and seeing the Russian's wide, Peridot eyes. "He's up to something." She stated, motioning to the skeleton in combat with her brother.

Mega Man aimed his buster at Skull Man who was surprisingly standing there, arms open wide and standing still, as if he was displaying himself as a target. The safety of Dr. Cossack and his daughter on his mind, he fired, the blast of plasma exiting its holding place and trailing to the red stone embedded in the target's chest. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, yet before the plasma made contact, an odd vapor stopped it in its tracks, it then steadily transforming into a skull. Bewilderment then turned into shock as from that skull, several more wisps surrounded the skeleton, circling and surrounding him before he thrust his open palm forward, sending all of the wisps flying in the blue robot's direction.

"Mega, watch out!"

His eyes widening at the sight of the wisps flying in his direction, his feet quickly took off, wisps missing his form by mere inches as they launched towards him, dissipating upon contact with either the floor or the wall, he moving out of the at just the right time. Seeing his 'shield' had been mostly destroyed, Skull Man rushed forward and threw his fist, Mega Man thrusting his head to the side, the skeleton then performing a winding kick, aiming straight for the blue robot's ribs. Seeing his tactic, Mega Man grasped Skull Man's leg, trapping it with one arm whilst managing to score another shot to the red gem on his chest. Skull Man threw Mega Man off of him, clutching his chest. While his circuits were in constant combat between pain and pleasure at these unfamiliar sensations, he couldn't deny that he felt his energy slipping away. One or two more hits would ultimately mean…

"I don't think even you can hold out for much longer." Mega Man stated, the skeleton glaring at his opponent with those soul-piercing, red eyes. "How's that make you feel? Angry? Frustrated? Scared?"

Fear? He believed he felt fear? "Oh you stupid fool…" he darkly chuckled, the blue robot's confidence stripped from him. "You think I am afraid?" before Mega Man could retort, the skeleton rose up, a violet vapor beginning to form around him.

Everyone in the room had widened eyes as the vapor grew in size and density, Kalinka holding her father even tighter and Roll holding Beat closer to her chest, yet she grew curious as to why he was beginning to squirm so much.

"No." she firmly stated. "You're in NO shape to do anything."

Yet the more the vapor grew, the more the bird struggled, Mega Man hearing his frustrated chirping yet did not remove his gaze at Skull Man's now completely enveloped body. Sensing it was complete, the skeleton allowed the wisp to form, his opponent meeting the massive visage of a giant, smiling skull.

"Think I am afraid?" he then thrust both arms forward, sending the projection forward. "BEINGS SUCH AS ME FEEL NO FEAR!"

Mega Man was at a standstill in those brief seconds: the projection was enormous, almost surely inescapable. He could attempt to blast his way through the apparition, yet in the few seconds he managed to raise his blaster and fire, he had only managed to make small puncture holes in the wisp. Unless he could fire rapidly enough, that wisp would completely consume him and do who knew what to his body…

"BEAT!"

Something flew over his head, enveloped in a bright, light blue light and traveling fast. The bird that Roll had apparently been holding and propelled himself forward, his small body charging through the wisp, tearing a large hole through the wisp and allowing most of Mega Man's form to pass through unscathed, he wisely keeping his arms crossed over him and the leftovers only rendering the area from his knees down in a stinging numbness. Skull Man's eyes grew wide in fury, his fist colliding with the bird that was aiming for his gem, his small circular body bouncing off the wall and rolling helplessly to a stop. His prey had been left alive, yet partially immobilized! He would slay him! He had to! He repeated the mantras throughout his processor as he charged forward, his opponent struggling to move his feet. He would be the death of him! It was the very reason he was created! The only reason he was born!

BLAST!

It took a few moments for him to piece together what had happened, yet the loss of sensation and the last thing his optical sensors picked up was his opponent's buster positioned at his torn through gem, he knew then what had happened. Skull Man did not fight it, letting gravity take him and pull him to the floor, he letting the stillness and silence slowly yet steadily overtake his senses before he knew no more.

"Beau…tiful…" he weakly murmured, the glow in his eyes growing weak. "Simply…beautiful…" Then the red glow died completely, two black voids resting in the head of the now still, lifeless Robot Master.

Hidden Room

"Another plan that crashed and burned Doc?"

Dr. Wily rose from his chair; glaring daggers at Proto Man. "Just get in the Skull Carrier boy." The robot began to leave the room, already ready to leave this cold, abandoned wasteland. "And page those three dumbots still trailing around in the mines!" the old man began to dress into his parka once again. "Seriously, one would THINK that Toad Man out of all of the would be the only dud…"

He looked down towards the lower room, Mega Man leading his sister, the bird, the doctor and his daughter out of the room.

"Sorry, Cossack. But our partnership is Nolin void. Besides…" Wily turned the knob, walking out of the room. "They can't arrest who they can't find."

Outside the Cossack Citadel

Kalinka couldn't understand it: she was lead out by her 'not-to-be-named' rescuer, Mega Man had lead them out, heck, his dog had happily greeted them when they came down from the elevator! It was supposed to be a happy ending! Yet if that was so, then why were multiple helicopters surrounding the place and even more, why was her father being put under arrest?

"Alright, Cossack." Gilbert Stern stated, tightening the cuffs around the Russian's wrists. "Get in chopper."

"Papa!" Kalinka cried out, grabbing her father's arm only to feel another attempting to drag her off.

"Sweetie, try to understand-" Roslyn Krantz attempted to explain.

"Understand what?!" she harshly retorted. "You're arresting my Papa for a crime he didn't commit!"

"Kid, your father could've sent whatever was in that building on our country anytime he chose had not Mega Man accepted his little challenge! If that's not threats of terrorism, I don't know what is!"

"How dare you!" the blonde Russian rose her arm high, palm open and aiming for his cheek, yet she was once again seized by his partner, of whom glared at his choice of words.

"But…" he corrected. "Given how it WAS technically Wily's doing, and the Doc and his…'kids' can attest to that, there's a likelihood that his sentence might be…lighter."

Kalinka bit her lip, tears quickly developing in her eyes, her father attempting to appear strong for his little girl.

"I'll be fine, dóchenka. You'll just be with your Babushka for awhile." He summoned her forward, she in turn wrapping her arms around him. "Be a good girl." He whispered. "Listen to Babushka. Don't give her any trouble."

They remained like this for only a few more short moments before the whirling of the helicopter's blades indicating that her time with her father was up, she letting go and steadily stepping away from him. Stern and Krantz entered the copter with Dr. Cossack and the Russian agents stationed in the chopper, Stern looking to Kalinka and expressing a more sorrowful face despite his gruff features.

"Kid…I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

The chopper door closed and flew off, her father having just been found, now being taken away from her again.

Kalinka began to run out into the snowy tundra, hearing Mega Man call out for her and trail after her. She wasn't going anywhere, she didn't know WHERE to go, yet she just wished to run away, get away from this place, go ANYWHERE but here! Ultimately the snow had caught her foot and sent her face first into the powdery blanket of white, she laying there motionless and letting her tears fall, even when her pursuer had caught up with her.

He didn't know what he could say to her, as there was nothing to say; yet he knelt down to the crying girl. "Come on." He gently told her, placing a hand on her coated shoulder. "You can't stay out here, you'll freeze to death."

"I wish he would've left me in that cell…"

"W-what?"

"I wish he would've sent me out here to die!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! What was the point of him rescuing me!? I'm back where I started!"

From his perspective, Dr. Light should be the furthest away from such an environment at his age, yet he found himself leaving the warmth of the chopper, steadily making his way towards the two figures in the snow, his son then noticing his father having left his seat.

"Doctor, you better get back inside!"

Light gently silenced him, kneeling down towards the sobbing girl. "You're Beat's owner, right?"

Kalinka sniffed, wiping the mucus running from her nose. "Y-yes. How…how is he?"

"He is fine. But Roll says that he wants to see you. I can help him, but I'll need to keep him in my lab for a time. Is that alright with you?"

She froze upon hearing that. Beat would have to leave her too? No, inconsiderable! But…his wings looked so damaged…and, though she had fancied herself with some…'projects' such as that, she didn't know if she trusted herself with dealing with such injuries. Plus, a bird was nothing without his wings…well, not entirely, but to deny him, one who had been with her for so long such a thing…

"You may."

The old man gently rose her up, Mega Man walking back with the both of them to the helicopter, something then coming to his mind.

"Say, Kalinka?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that someone rescued you, but Roll said that she found you just walking around in the mines-"

"I can't say!"

He looked confused at her response, perplexed at her outburst. "What do you mean?"

"He…" she sighed. "I promised him I wouldn't tell. I'm sorry."

Soon, all of them were sitting and taken airborne in the chopper, the Russian girl being given back her little blue bird for the trip quite literally to her grandmother's house, she gently petting his helm, then looking towards the blonde, ponytailed robot across from her.

"You're lucky. He likes you."

"What?"

"He likes you. He's real picky about who he likes, especially strangers." she cooed, Beat nodding and smiling in Roll's direction, somewhat eager to have a chance to spend more time with her, though he savored his time with his 'mistress' as well.

Kalinka's hand wondered to a particular spot in her coat, feeling…nothing. Her padding grew more frantic and she was soon reaching inside her coat, all of her fellow passengers looking at her.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Light asked, curious as to what she was searching for.

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Mega Man asked.

"My drawing! The schematic! It's gone!"

Skull Fortress

He didn't know why he took it. She had managed to let it slip out of her coat when she ran to meet his sister, and in all retrospect, there was no way this would be of any use to Wily. Yet here his concealed eyes, analyzing the details, were observing it and parts listed of the female 'companion' for that blue bird of hers. Proto Man was allowed a few spare moments to himself, after he and his fellow bots got the typical earful of how another plan failed thanks to Mega Man and how the next batch of 'dastardly' schemes would be bigger and badder…the speech was beginning to bore him greatly. His attention, he kept reminding himself, was merely on the…semi-impressive professionalism of the drawing for someone as young as her, yet he couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering to the designer herself.

Kalinka was a spoiled brat, a 'daddy's' girl through and through, not to mention a bit of a ditz and yet…he found himself curious about her whereabouts at the present. Where would she be housed? Who would she be housed with? Would…she be okay?

'Are you kidding me?!' he scolded himself. 'The blonde bimbo's out of my life now! Never have to deal with her again!'

That was a possibility. He may not see her again. Yet as he leaned against the wall, he still studying the schematic, the blonde Russian teenager seemed to be determined to assault his mind with visions and images of her. Wide, Peridot eyes and curled, blonde hair…he tugged on his scarf, completely unsure on why he had concerned himself with rescuing her in the first place. He shrugged it off, mentally declaring it would be a one-time deal. She was the first…and he tried to convince himself that she would be his last.

Note: First episode is officially over! Don't worry, you'll hear more of Kalinka and her father, they're not going away anytime soon. Thanks for the feedback guys, please keep it coming! Next time, I'm bringing in more comic characters and another Robot Master…or rather, a Robot Mistress and her mother with a secret that could test their relationship…


	6. Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 1

Note: Hello guys! Next episode here! As I wanted to add characters from the Classic series games, I'm sure you're all aware I'm adding comic continuity in this as well. Well, I'm brining in two more individuals, one of which is turning out to be one of my favorite characters in the Mega Man universe. Please read and enjoy!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 6-Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 1

Yosyonke, Russia

The moment she heard the doorbell ring, she needn't need to holler as to who it was. Annina lifted herself from her chair; her curled, greying hair flipped up over her shoulders and her sharp, blue eyes not failing her, even in her old age. Turning the knob, she was met with not only met with the cool breeze of the evening, but a smaller, more youthful figure throwing herself into the old woman's arms. She needn't ask whom it was, her blonde hair already telling her identity.

"Babushka…"

"Hello, DorogAya moyA".

Gilbert Stern and Roslyn Krantz looked on from afar; the patrol car parked in the back lot and both agents rather grateful that it was the beginning of summer, lest they be caught in the heavy snowfalls Russia was infamous for. Both began to approach the girl and elderly woman, Annina catching glimpse of the two Americans.

"You are the woman from the phone, yes?" she inquired, Roslyn nodding in response. "I knew it. You had a sort of face that matches. But…" she then turned her gaze towards the more built, gruffer man garbed in a green trench coat beside the tan-skinned woman. "What are you doing here? Forgive me, but as you can imagine, my granddaughter's been through enough-"

"Lady-" Stern started.

"Lady?" she huffed. "The last time I checked, one refers to their elders as 'Ma'am' or 'Mister', young man."

Stern gritted his teeth, he having already heard enough complaining of the new 'arrangement' from her granddaughter. "Well, MA'AM, the situation is this. Given the recent incident with your son, you and your granddaughter are going under protection of the federal government. Our federal government."

"And…what does that mean?"

Kalinka lifted her head upward, Peridot eyes moist and wet with previously released tears, the old woman she was embracing growing even more confused until she opened her mouth, uttering one sentence that nearly stopped her heart.

"They…" she swallowed hard. "They're making us leave the country."

United States

The greeting rays of the sun trailed down onto his bed, Mega Man's stasis steadily being roused and his consciousness being brought back online, his optical servers registering and forming a display of what was around him. The Blue Bomber rose from the bed, throwing the sheets off his armored body and arched his body backward, arms up and stretching as he let out a long, auditable yawn. He felt nothing, of course, as he didn't NEED to loosen his joints in the morning, yet it was a ritual that he felt he had to go through. He couldn't exactly reason why, yet perhaps it was linked to what was considered human behavior. If anything, during, it at least gave off the briefest illusion that he perhaps had some of those traits…

"Ruff!" he needed ask who had just woken up as well, Rush leaping onto his mattress and letting his tongue slide across the robot's peach cheek, he in turn registering the 'link' with the dog, his CPU activating his 'synthetic serotonin' as he heard some scientists put it. Though he preferred Dr. Light's explanation of him just happy to see his pet.

"Ha ha! Morning boy!" he chuckled, gently easing the excited canine off of him and standing up.

Seeing the blue helmet stationed on his white, plastic nightstand, he grabbed the dome and placed it atop his head, completely hiding his wild, brown hair from view. He made his way out of the room and to the living room, the television on and Dr. Light sitting on the couch already garbed in his lab coat and with a mug of coffee clasped in his hand.

The screen displayed what appeared to be a courtroom of sorts, yet it was the defendant that drew his blue eyes. The reporter began speaking. "Detailing the accusations of terrorism against Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack and his cooperation with infamous criminal, Dr. Albert Wily, we'll keep you posted here on-" The screen shut off, Dr. Light lowering the remote and shaking his head despondently. He was grateful that his confidence in such an esteemed benefactor of robotics was NOT in league with his former colleague on such a dark path, yet the turn of events, however inevitable they were, did not ease his disappointment over the entire scenario that had just transpired.

"What of his daughter? Where do they plan to send her?" he softly muttered, his mind returning to her small, wingless companion currently stationed with them.

"Morning Doc." His 'son' greeted, Dr. Light jolted from his thoughts.

"Ah, good morning, Mega." He replied, raising himself from the couch and guzzling down the last of the hot, bitter liquid in his handcrafted, teal colored mug.

"Where's Roll?" Mega Man inquired, as he usually found his sibling sitting with the doctor in the mornings.

"She's in the lab. Which reminds me…" he started, both of them making their way out of the living room and down a grey, dully colored hallway, scuff marks and other evidence of his work becoming more apparent the further they went. Eventually, they both reached an automatic, silver door, the panes opening and revealing a blonde, female robot stroking her index finger on the form of a wingless, blue sphere, it in turn chirping at her motions.

Roll looked to see her brother and creator step through the door, she ceasing her petting, of which Beat became rather displeased at. "Beat…" he cried, pleading with her to continue.

"Hold it, bird." She quietly ordered, the blue bird huffing in response. "Hey, Mega, Doc." She greeted, then motioning to their surroundings. "Notice anything?"

Both of them gazed around the lab, finding that anything seemed…far more neatly kept that usual, not to mention spotless. Mega Man was flabbergasted: had she REALLY cleaned the entire lab all in one night? He didn't doubt his sister's abilities to rid any area of whatever dirt or grime that had managed to infect it (if one thing, it was one ability he was sure he COULDN'T copy), yet she was also known for doing her 'profession' at a leisurely pace. He stood there, mouth agape, yet he noticed Dr. Light looking pleased, yet almost…suspicious.

"Nicely done Roll." She inwardly cheered; her hard work had paid off! "I'll be sure to think of something nice after your house arrest is over."

Her triumph was shattered in an instant. "But Doc-"

"No buts!" he replied sternly, silencing her complaints. "While yes, your involvement in the incident with Dr. Cossack did benefit us, it doesn't change the fact that you went out with a hovercraft WITHOUT permission, managed to get it destroyed, and you were nearly put offline yourself thanks to that Robot Master you fought in the mines."

"Well, technically speaking, I fought FOUR, three of which-"

"Roll…"

She ceased her reasoning, as there was no reasoning with her creator's decision. Slumping her shoulders, defeated, her attention was drawn back to the bird that was not so patiently waiting for her pampering. Yet her dismal sense of failure didn't last long, as she then remembered a certain commission the good doctor had taken up recently.

"Say, Doc? Aren't you supposed to be meeting with somebody? A…Dr. LaLinde?" Roll inquired, Beat turning his head curiously.

Dr. Light's eye opened wide, he then nearly sprinting towards the calendar nailed on the bulletin board behind his 'operating desk' as his children referred to it, the current date circled with bright, red marker.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no!" he stammered. "How could I forget this!? She just called me last week!" Dr. Light then looked to Mega and Roll, pointing at them as if he was drilling them. "Both of you! Get ready! We're going out for a bit! Brain Bot will have to stay here and look after Beat!" the panicked human then rushed out of the lab, both robots gazing onward in bafflement at the normally composed, mild mannered scientist.

"So…does this mean my grounding's temporarily on hold?"

Downtown Airport

"Um, not meaning to be disrespectful Dr. Light, but I don't know if I'm too keen on flying anywhere after that little trip to Siberia." Mega Man whispered, his human creator nodding in response.

"No worries, Mega. We're not going anywhere out of the country. In fact, we're heading straight for the capital."

All three became silent upon feeling the aircraft steadily begin its engines, feeling themselves being lifted off the ground at steadily rising upward, the world below slowly yet surely growing smaller from the view provided by the oval windows.

Roll looked to her creator, her light blue eyes burning with curiosity. "So, who is this Dr. LaLinde, and why does she want you to come all the way out to DC?"

The bearded man stationed in the center seat shifted his eyes slightly, attempting to conceal his nervousness to the best of his ability. "Oh, well…she's just an…old colleague of mine. We worked together on a few projects in our early days, and truth be told, I'm…" he took a moment, fiddling his thumbs and gazing downward, his voice then deciding to return to him. "I'm rather surprised she's called me after all this time…"

Disclosed Location

Kalinka didn't know how long she had been airborne, though after some hours, she had lost count after around four, along with the ability to care. All she wanted was to be off this dreadful aircraft and back in her own country, in her own home. Yet as much as she despised it, having made it vocally clear throughout the trip, she ultimately knew that her being on the plane along with the events leading up to her and her grandmother's forced departure were beyond her control. The next best thing she could do as her grandmother complained of her voice wearing on her and everyone else present, was attempt to catch a considerable amount of missed hours of sleep. Yet the Russian girl found that no matter what position she lied in, or what angle she titled her head, she simply could NOT find it in herself to drift off.

'Honestly…' she inwardly groaned. 'Was it REALLY too hard to rent one of those luxury planes? At least THEY have beds!'

"You breathing back there?" she heard a semi-gravelly voice call out to her, shattering the brief beginning of a drowsy haze she had managed to slip into.

"Ugh…" she openly groaned, rising from her makeshift berth of three plane seats, her normally, perfectly curled hair now frizzing and coming undone. "Yes, I am still among the living. I would like to be among the sleeping at the moment, thank you."

Agent Stern lowered his eyes, the girl's remarks and sarcasm-ridden answers having already beginning to remove whatever small amount of patience he had with her. Though he reminded himself he shouldn't be too surprised: this was the girl that was more than willing to smack him in the face just for saying one bad word about her father. He turned to see her grandmother had long since passed out, slumped over in the chair, along with his partner in the passenger seat.

'Aw, c'mon, Krantz! You'd said you'd come back here to watch the kid.'

"Ok. Just checking." He replied.

"Very well. Now if I may be so courteous to ask, PLEASE, no more talking until I'm able to actually take your suggestion and get to sleep?"

"Hmph! Fine, whatever. Pompous, spoiled little-" Stern quietly muttered, quietly spewing insults under his breath, not caring if the little brat heard him or not.

Kalinka, though usually the first one to jump at the possibility of being insulted behind her back, found herself both too bored and exhausted to care. Her head resting in the seat cushion of the seat nearest the window, she lay on the row, armrests lifted upward and above her head, she found the drowsy haze coming back to greet her again, soon pulling her further and further in until the grizzled agent's grumbling died out along with all her other senses.

Washington DC

He couldn't believe it. Dr. Light had stopped in his tracks, the sight of a violet, haired woman kept up in a tight bun with rimmed glasses being pushed upward on the rim of her nose caught his breath. Her favorite color of orange decorated the slip-on shirt underneath her white lab coat, yellow pearls lining her neck, her attire being finished off with a semi-tight black skirt and brown flats. Even after all these years, she hadn't changed one bit. Steadily approaching her, it was only when was only a few feet away that the woman sensed someone coming near, her chocolate brown eyes shifting to view an all too familiar sight, even if all the color had drained from his hair.

"Thomas?" she had raised from her seat, her eyes not leaving the aged man approaching her.

"It's been some time, Noelle." He extended his hand outward, she taking it instantly. "How have you been?"

"I…" the woman's bright smile faltered for a second, her eyes shifting to the side, before she reminded herself of her company, instantly reverting back to her joyous mood, at least in appearance. "I've been just fine." She then noticed the two shapes behind the scientist. "Oh!" she made her way over to the two robots. "You must be Mega Man, am I right?"

"Uh…y-yes, ma'am."

She chuckled lightly, continuing her visual analysis on the perplexed and, growing rather flustered, robot.

"My, my, Thomas." She began, turning to Light. "I knew you were credited with creating technological spectacles, but…" she swiveled her head back to face her subject of interest. "I never would've imagined he'd be such a handsome young man." She then transferred her interest to Roll. "Or that you would've made such a fine, young lady."

"Uh, yes! Well, Noelle…" Dr. Light went to his two creations, both of which were already more than a little uncomfortable with her sudden forwardness. "Allow me to properly introduce two of my creations: Mega Man and his 'sister', Roll."

"Charmed." The woman extended her hand, each robot simultaneously taking it. "Dr. Noelle LaLinde, at your service."

Undisclosed Location Underground

"Yo, Drill! How's your pile looking?"

The red, drill-headed Robot Master turned to answer his comerade.

"Naw, don't tell me." He replied. "I know I'm winning."

Drill Man scowled irritably. "Well, you KNOW, Crash Man, it's not like ONE of us got a head start because they didn't have to take a trip to an entirely DIFFERENT cave yesterday-"

"Enough arguing, nincombots!" Wily's erratic voice boomed, both drill-equipped machines ceasing their competitive squabble instantly. "We've only got a few more hours left before we start attracting any unnecessary attention around here, so keeping digging!"

From the skull-faced, caterpillar wheeled vehicle, Wily had himself stationed over a monitor-like screen, the cave's floor displayed and areas of the diagram radiating lights ranging in several colors, his wide eyes focusing intensely on the sectors emitting bright red.

"Of all the things I've done, I didn't think I'd be down here hunting rocks."

Wily rolled his eyes, the scarf wearing robot inside with him coming forward to join him in his observation of his 'fellow bots' in their progress.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that nearly half of the components that make up the semi-functional processors of you all lies hidden in these stones." He continued to observe the Robot Masters continuing their work in uncovering the coveted minerals. "And not to mention that Congress has had their eyes on these little treasures for quite some time."

Proto Man shrugged. "Well, what type of stuff are we talking about, Doc?"

"Oh, just around seventeen elements on the periodic table, fifteen beginning with the atomic number, fifty-seven and ending with seventy-one." He explained, his eyes not leaving the monitor or the view he had of his ordered assignment.

"If all that's in here, then why are you having them digging up so much?"

The balding scientist let out an exasperated sigh, regretting not sending his 'right-hand bot' to dig out there with them, though unless he had drills for hands, he wouldn't be much use. "Because, though they can be found all over the country and quite frankly, all over the world, more often than not, they're harvested in low concentrations, and for our government, extracting them costs both time AND money."

Proto Man joined in with him in Wily's observation, seeing as any possibility he had to gain some form of relief from his boredom was done away with. Though just as silent as the human beside him, inwardly, a prodding, prying wonder and been tearing away at his mind. He heard of the newly constructed Robot Master's little scuffle with his brother, of which he was NOT pleased with. How was it fair that the 'new guy' was given the opportunity to battle him, yet he was forced to watch…her. No one else saw him with her, he made sure of that…yet her father's newest creation…he suspected that more often than not, he followed that girl right to Mega Man and her father...yet…did he possibly see?

"So…" Proto Man swallowed hard, Dr. Wily taking notice of his protégée's unusually tension. "I heard Bonehead bit the dust."

"Technically." Wily responded, he in turn turning his head swiftly to the human's direction. "He WAS put offline, yet I didn't get a chance to retrieve him before the Russian government stepped in and claimed his remains as their own." The scientist leaned on his elbow, hand cupping his chin. "A shame. Makes me wish I came up with something like that. Cossack had NO idea or appreciation of what he had created!"

His suspicions were somewhat relieved, seeing as the skeletal Robot Master was technically no longer with them. Yet one element remained…

"What'd he tell you before he went up to fight my brother?"

"Hmm?"

"What did he say to you before he went up to fight my brother?"

Dr. Wily's curiosity was ignited, his attention now drawn to the shade-wearing machine. "Why are YOU so anxious to know?"

Proto Man's core froze, immediately regretting even bringing the issue into question. He had to think of a reason, yet it had to be an honest one. Lying wasn't an option for him. It was impossibility, to a human at the very least.

"Because I told you before," he started. "I'M the one that's going to deal Mega Man."

Both of them were silent for a few moments, Proto Man inwardly praying that Wily bought it. It WAS technically the truth. His hopes apparently were answered as Wily merely shrugged in response, assuming that it was nothing more than the machine's self-proclaimed life mission coming into play once again.

"No, he didn't tell me anything. He just said that he would deal with the prisoner when either Mega Man or Cossack had been dealt with."

"Fine. I'll leave you to your rock hunting, Doc." He stated, making his way out of the vehicle. "This place just bores me to tears, if I HAD tears…" he muttered before he exited.

Wily continued to observe the scene taking place before him. While he HAD indeed acquired more minerals than he had initially expected, it was still too little pulls for his liking. If he was going to make demands as he planned, he needed more of them dug up, and given he had only two robots with him able to salvage them from the planet's crust, he then concluded that perhaps looking for more help wouldn't be out of the question.

Downtown, Washington DC

"So…" LaLinde started, quickly turning the steering wheel, hurling her unfortunate passengers to the side, the ever growing roaring of horns sounding throughout the area. "I've been hearing all about your little 'adventures' back home!"

"Uh, y-yes! We-" Light stuttered, attempting at the very least to keep himself upright. "We've had quite a few experiences!"

"Maybe you can tell me when we get out of-" LaLinde ceased her words upon a car swerving right in front of them, she digging her nails in the cushion of the wheel. "Hey!" she hollered, her head out the window. "Eyes on the road, moron!"

Mega Man and Roll had been silent, both being left speechless since the very moment they entered the car. Though Dr. Light gave them a small warning to hold onto something, neither suspected his fellow scientist's skills on the road to be so…erratic.

"Um, Noelle?"

"Hm?" she answered, having retracted herself fully back into her seat.

Light was growing less tense as it seemed they had managed to escape the freeway, yet the woman's ability to handle a car hadn't improved after all these years. "I assume that your lab is at least somewhat close?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't detect the fear in his voice over the possibility of having to stay any longer with her at the wheel.

The violet haired woman looked to the side, her eyes scanning the line of houses passing by. "Hmm…we should be around…" she stopped upon a tall white building coming into view, a smaller, cubic dome being stationed on the right side of the house. "Here!" she pulled the yellow vehicle into the driveway, slamming her foot on the breaks and sending everyone jolting forward.

The second they both felt the car come to a stop, both robots almost jumped from their seats, not wishing for another moment to be in the vehicle, enjoying the unappreciated stillness around them. Dr. Light and Dr. LaLinde exited as well, she merely adjusting her glasses.

"Um, Doc? Dr. LaLinde?" Mega Man began, both humans turning towards the blue machine. "Being that we're here, what exactly do you need me for?"

"Ah, yes!" she answered, motioning for the trio to follow her. "They're right inside."

"They?"

She began tapping the keypad embedded on the left side of the door, 4-6-9-3-2-1-5, they keys glowing green and a small DING ringing from the alarm system, Mega Man assuming this signaling that they could enter. LaLinde opened the door, allowing her three guests inside her home. The interior of the home was rather basic: winding couch stationed in the living room, a bar area for the kitchen and seating, and a hallway before them that had two doors parallel to each other. The walls were all white, the atmosphere of the living space emitting a very open, offhand feeling, not one questioning if they were truly welcome here.

"Dear!" she called. "Dr. Light and his robots are here! Come say hello!"

From the hallway, slight mummers could be heard, the source assumed to be a television of sorts, Mega Man and Roll with their advanced audio receptors recognizing it as something of an action program of sorts, phrases such as 'Honey Flash!' and 'Honey Boomerang' being heard before all sounds of whatever battle was happening onscreen went silent. The western door opened, a humanoid, feminine shape coming forth out of the room. Still concealed in the shadows, the shape closed the door, before turning to face the group and its 'parent'. Mega Man's tension steadily died down upon the figure coming into the brighter sections of the house: what stood before him and the others was what appeared to be a young, human woman with long, auburn brown hair reaching her lower back and apricot colored skin. She was garbed in what appeared to be something akin to a Japanese school uniform of sorts, the skirt, skirt, and collar a deep green while the lining positioned in the middle of the collar and a semi-separate midsection in between her breasts a golden yellow. The outfit was finished off with a bright, purple ribbon tied in a bow ducked under the collar and hanging outward at the front, two socks reaching to just under her knees, and purple, Mary Jane shoes.

"Oh, you're trying on your new outfit!" Dr. LaLinde noticed. "So tell me! How do you like it?"

The girl gazed at the uniform she wore, examining the sleeves, shirt, skirt, and the entire ensemble. "It…" she started, her voice still identifiable as female, yet it resonated at a lower pitch, those observing her registering it as sounding almost…mature. "It is most satisfactory, Dr. LaLinde. Thank you."

Mega Man's internal wiring froze upon her turning her eyes to him. She stepped forward slightly, her attention now captured by one of the newest acquaintance of her creator. The blue robot attempted his best to remain polite and friendly as he was a guest in this woman's house, yet the unwavering, piercing stare of her deep, green irises into his wide, azure ones steadily began to tear through his shield of security. Her eyes…he then realized that, while he had his high suspicions at first, he was for certain this was not a human girl staring at him. Her eyes lacked any sort of life to them, pupils being present, yet her iris cast in a dull, hazy gradient staring from pitch black and gradually fading to the deep green almost akin to her uniform. If she wasn't a machine, he would almost assume that a corpse had just risen and decided to study the first thing it came across.

Sensing his growing unease, Dr. LaLinde saw it time to step in. "Mega Man, Dr. Light, Roll," she started, motioning to the brown haired girl. "This is my earliest and most used creation. I would like to introduce you all to Tempo. Tempo, say hello."

Tempo didn't take her glassy eyes off Mega Man, she lifting her arm up halfway, palm open and awaiting the blue robot's to take it. He reached for her and took her hand, yet the moment their fingers graced each other's hand, both of them had their eyes widen, bodies ceasing movement and their line of sight now being directed to their intertwined appendages.

"Mega?" Roll inquired, her brother's silence beginning to rouse her concern. "Mega, are you okay?"

"Oh! Uh…" he looked to his sister, his own creator, and Dr. LaLinde, each confused as to what was occurring between him and Tempo's handshake. "Yeah! I'm fine. N-nice to meet you, Tempo."

"It is…" she stared down at her hand clasping his, before he gently, yet firmly removed it from her grip. "It is nice…to meet you as well, Mega Man."

"Well now," LaLinde interjected. "Now that you've both met, maybe I should get to telling you why you're here."

All five made their way to the living room, LaLinde and Tempo taking the two chairs stationed opposite of the couch, Light and his robots sitting themselves on it.

"Now, Noelle," Dr. Light began, clearing his throat. "What are you needing my services for?"

LaLinde took in a long, heavy breath, her glasses slipping slightly down the bridge of her nose. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Thomas…" she took a second to readjust her spectacles. "Minerals that are addressed as 'rare earth elements' have been used in our nation's various weapons and defense systems."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that." Light replied.

"Well, though they're abundant, concentrations are limited and digging is costly. Or at least they used to be." She glanced over to Tempo, the emotionless machine gazing back before she looked away. "You see, I've developed, with Tempo's help of course, a perfectly ample drilling machine, a literal 'Rock Buster' if you will."

Tempo gazed lazily at the three sitting before her and her creator, her green, hazy eyes stopping upon catching the Blue Bomber in their sights.

"However, reports of areas where these rare elements are found are being invaded and occupied by an unknown hijacker. By the time officials make it over to the area, the perpetrator's left along with nearly every amount of rare metal to be found…though I suspect you may already know who's behind it."

"Bet my circuits it's Wily." Mega Man replied, LaLinde nodding.

"My thoughts exactly." She went silent for a few seconds, gazing over at the robot beside her, who Mega Man just realized STILL had her unwavering gaze focused on him.

"My Tempo is…an important element to the machine that the government will make use of, but if these reports ARE because of Wily's interference…"

"Then he'll want your project, no doubt." Roll interjected.

"Right. Which is why I've called you here. Thomas, I am sorry to ask of such a thing, but…would Mega Man be willing to keep watch over Tempo until tomorrow night?"

The room went silent for a few moments, though LaLinde had doubts that Light would decline, given how important the situation was, yet she could detect that he began to have suspicions of the entire scenario. The old man finally reached the words he wished to speak to the woman.

"Of course he will, Noelle. But I'm curious…why is Tempo of such importance to your machine?"

The violet haired woman froze for a moment, her chocolate brown irises shrinking up in fear before steadily calming herself and answering his question. "I'm sorry, but that is classified information, Thomas. Please understand."

"Of course, Noelle. You'll be happy to watch over her, won't you, Mega?"

The blue robot didn't respond, the brown haired robot seated across from him not wavering her stare, not ever since the conversation began.

"Mega? You WILL guard Tempo, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh…y-yeah! No problem, Dr. LaLinde!"

Later that Night in the Light's Hotel Room

"So, is Dr. LaLinde an old girlfriend of yours, Doc?" Roll inquired as she unpacked her suitcase, she taken by surprise to see the usually composed doctor flush red for a second.

"Oh! N-no! She and I…" he started, clearing his throat, moving onto his own suitcase. "We both were students at the same university. She took to doing work for the government, while I began more of a…shall we say, 'freelance' work."

"Freelance?"

"Well, a better term for that is my work was more…request oriented. At least until I gained enough to build my own robots…"

Mega Man didn't pay an ounce of attention to the doctor and his sister's conversation, he having put himself outside, overseeing the vast, busy streets of the capital below him, the starlit, night sky hanging above. The roaring of horns and wheels traveling across the worn pavement of the roads did nothing to deter him from his deeply enraptured status. Amongst the noise and the stars...those eyes…her eyes still followed him in his mind. He had never SEEN such blank, emotionless, dead eyes on any living thing before, if one could count a state of existence such as he 'living'. She looked functional, almost possible to mistake her for a human, yet her behavior was, ironically, for the most part robotic. When he was there at Dr. LaLinde's abode, she just kept her eyes on him. In truth, that's all she had been doing the entire time. She hadn't contributed anything to her creator's words, added or interjected anything of possible importance, nothing. Whenever she DID speak, it was only when LaLinde told her to respond or asked for her input, she gave nothing on her own accord. It both haunted and disturbed him: what could POSSIBLY be her reason to behave in such a way? Even the simplest of machinery gave off some hints of a character, a 'personality', yet the one he met today…it was as if she was just her creator's puppet; a soulless little doll for her to display to others.

"Stargazing?" a female voice asked, Mega Man turning to see Roll having come out to join him.

He shook his head, she going by his side, elbows sitting atop the wall keeping them on the platform. "Just thinking about that girl."

The blonde robot's brow quirked up at her brother's comment, a sly grin curling on her lips. "Oh? My brother, thinking about a girl?"

He cursed his choice of words, immediately growing defensive. "No! Not like that! I don't even KNOW her…yet."

"Whatever." She replied, her enjoyment of the torment she was inflicting on her sibling rising. "But really…" she put her teasing aside. "Guy like you would probably be a chick magnet."

"Roll, please…"

"Why? Are…are you blushing?"

"I-I am NOT!"

"You're turning red!"

"Roll, I'm warning you!"

Before any more sarcasm-riddled pokes or threats of retaliation could be thrown at each other, they both heard a firm knock on the glass door, Dr. Light warning both of them to cease their argument. Taking the message, Roll made her way back inside, Mega Man going back to his thoughts amidst the blaring, noise ridden streets below.

LaLinde Residence

"And…finished!"

Dr. LaLinde looked upon the unconscious Tempo lying on the operating table, the procedure complete and all that was needed now was time for her systems to accept the updates. The violet haired woman looked to the tray stationed beside the table, the once neatly laid out sets of chips now left empty, they all now resting inside the robot's mainframe. She gently roused Tempo, the girl stirring for a moment before she found herself able to put herself online once again.

"Okay, honey. The operation's complete. Why don't you go to bed? You've got a big day tomorrow." She cooed, Tempo groggily rising to her feet and exiting the lab.

LaLinde led the half dazed machine to her room, she letting her do the rest. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." Tempo looked towards her creator, staring at the human with the same, glassy eyed, emotionless face she wore nearly always, and entered her room, closing the door.

LaLinde made her way to her room as well, dressing out of her clothes and slipping on a simple, white t-shirt, any bottom wear save for underwear removed along with glasses and her hair bow, her violet hair allowed to fall down to her mid-back. Climbing into her white sheets, she turned off the lamp beside the bed, yet the black cloak of night that was allowed to sweep over the area did nothing to relieve her of the nervousness plaguing her.

'I hope you have a fantastic day tomorrow Tempo…as you can now know what it means to FEEL one…'

Note: Sorry if it's a little shorter than most chapters (I don't exactly know), but I've hopefully established what I needed to so we can get this thing on a roll. Please review/comment/critique and suggest things you'd like to see! Thank you!


	7. Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 2

Note: It's been some time, hasn't it? Sorry. Summer classes have started, and Drawing 1 is early (10AM to 1:50PM), so my typing is limited on Tuesdays and Thursdays, as I type best late at night. Sorry if the 2nd episode if you will is starting out slow, but hopefully what happens later will pick up the pace. In that case, enjoy guys!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 7- Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 2

The thin streams of light that made their way through her pulled curtains along with the morning calls of the birds outside her window roused her from her stasis, her deep, emerald irises opening and steadily registering her surroundings as her processor only took a few short seconds to fully become heightened and alert. Tempo, at first, expected the same, gentle wave of calm to grace her CPU, yet the beams of the sun and chirping avian creatures outside her room drew her attention. She was somewhat alarmed at first at the strange sensation welling up in her chest, yet it only took a few moments for her to register that she sensed an…enjoyment from it. Throwing the covers off of her, she walked towards the covered windows, throwing back the green curtains and viewing the bright, shining star that was basking her in its warm, welcoming, soothing glow. Her green eyes absorbing the radiating rays of the sun, the expanding euphoria in her chest swelled to where she almost felt as if she would burst! How could she not appreciate such beauty before? Unlocking the hatch keeping the windows closed, she threw the panes open, the gentle morning breeze gracing themselves across her cheeks and the chattering of the birds bathing themselves in dew or drying themselves off with the all encompassing rays of the sun now fully reaching her audio units. It was too much; she couldn't keep the smile curling on her lips hidden. She couldn't exactly comprehend what her systems were registering in that moment as so many signals were flooding her processor, yet she remembered that her creator had made such an expression when she seemed pleased or elated by something that caught her fancy. She believed it was called…happiness.

"Yes, yes, I'll have her there by six…no, I trust that Mega Man will keep a sharp eye on her. Well, if they ARE attacked, don't you think that's why I called him here-"

"GOOD MORNING, MOTHER!"

Dr. LaLinde quite nearly dropped the phone in her hand, she scrambling to keep it contained in her grasp. Hair down and garbed in her white robe, she looked behind to see a pleased, rather chipper Tempo smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, Tempo! G-Good morning to you too!" she replied nervously, hoping her caller wouldn't take too big of an offense for keeping him on hold. The violet haired woman shifted the cordless device in her hands, eyes downcast for a moment before gazing at her creation once again. "How are you…'feeling' today?"

"Feeling?" she inquired, then applying her statement. "I feel…happy."

"Well, that's good, Tempo!"

"But…" her smile faded, her pointer finger resting on her lips in a contemplating motion.

"What's wrong?" LaLinde questioned, mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come from her mouth.

"Well…" Tempo started. "I don't understand something. I activated and was attracted to the sun and the birds outside…yet yesterday I only got out of bed and checked up with you. I didn't even acknowledge what was going on outside my own window…" she continued to ponder, her analysis of her past behavior now disheartening her. "I don't know why I've been so cold…"

She had to act fast, and act fast now. "Well," LaLinde began. "It's nothing to get worked up about. Why don't you go and put that new outfit of yours on."

"The sailor fuku?" she asked (A/N: pronounced foo-koo).

"Yeah, the one you tried on yesterday. Your escort's going to be picking you up in an hour or so."

"Oh!" Tempo exclaimed, her joy instantly perked up. "That nice boy from yesterday?"

LaLinde giggled. "Yes, THAT boy. Or rather, technically a 'man' so to speak."

"If he's coming, then oh dear!" she darted back to her room. "I've got to get everything cleaned up and ready! Thanks, Mother!"

LaLinde gave her a departing smile; joy bubbling in her heart at seeing her 'child' so energetic and excited that morning. Of course, it was due to her procedure the night before that she could be granted such a thing again, a lone, stray tear escaping and steadily trailing its way down her cheek.

"I wonder if I did the right thing for you Tempo…in both cases…"

A few hours later

"Noelle? Are you there?" Thomas Light called out, his finger ringing the doorbell for the third time.

Roll stood behind her creator tapping her foot impatiently, her mellow mood that she had steadily being bombarded by irritableness and irritation. She dare not speak it aloud, yet for who Dr. Light claimed to be such a 'brilliant and sophisticated mind', she speculated that woman's brain was more scattered than dirt and whatever else her brother tracked through the house after some more of his 'heavy' altercations with whatever insane scheme Wily cooked up. Speaking of her brother…

Mega Man simply stood beside her, arms to the side and attempting to appear composed and relaxed, yet anxious expression tore cracks through his mask. She noticed his blue digits fidgeting, his feet shuffling, arms constantly changing and rearranging positions, any attempt to remain still failed after only a few short moments.

"Nervous?" she inquired, leaning over and managing to make the aqua colored robot jump slightly at getting caught off guard by her sudden closeness.

"Well, sort of…" he looked to her, a small smile on her face. "But it's NOT in the way you think!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything." She responded. "YOU'RE the only one here that's being fidgety."

"I'm just a little confused…"

"Hm?" she listened in closely.

Mega Man continued. "Dr. LaLinde's robot…I've never seen a machine act like that before."

"She IS a robot."

"Yeah, but it's different! Like…" he pondered for a moment. "You and I were given, I guess you could call them personalities? Anyway, we were given traits that distinguish me from you and vice versa-"

"Good, no offense Mega, but I'm pretty content with having the body of a woman-"

"That being said!" he raised his voice, clearly not in the mood for his sister's humor. "We're able to at least…act like what can be classified as 'human'…depending on who you ask. But with her…" he glanced at the door, Dr. Light once again ringing the bell. "I've never seen a machine behave like that aside from the most early of models. It's just seems, while natural, I guess…I'm glad Dr. Light saw us as more than that."

Before he could continue on his lamenting, both of them heard the door unlock, Dr. LaLinde opening the door, hair tied in the same bun from the day before and once again garbed in her white lab coat.

"Sorry, Thomas! I was caught up in the bathroom!" the violet haired woman apologized, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Tempo!" she called out, letting the aged man and the two robots in the house. "Why didn't you answer the door? They've been waiting for a few minutes I bet!"

The left hall door opened, a uniform wearing robot stepping out of the room. "But Mother, you said to not open the door for anyone if you can't make it to the door because…" her tongue ceased forming words upon noticing the blue robot that had just entered her humble abode.

"Oh! You're here!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Mega Man and taking him by the shoulders, her dull, and glassy eyes…the further thing from such a state. Contrast to when he saw her last, her green irises was wide and vibrant, echoing her inner exhilaration at apparently getting the chance to see him again. "I'm so glad! I was so anxious for you to finally come!"

"Tempo, don't be rude. Give him some space." LaLinde corrected, her eyes shifting from thrilled to remorseful, her shoulders slumping and she removing her hands from him.

"I apologize." She uttered, her head lowering, both in embarrassment and penitence at such a childish display. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey now…" she heard her creator say, a hand suddenly landing on her sleeved shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just not wanting Mega here to feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no, I'm fine." He declared, Tempo's sullen features softening a bit. "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

LaLinde nodded, looking to her past colleague and the ponytailed robot with him. "Well, now that we're all here, do you mind if I talk with you in the den, Thomas? Tempo," she started, the robot instantly acknowledging the woman upon having her name spoken. "Why don't you get more acquainted with Mega Man? You two ARE going to be spending the next few hours together after all."

"Of course, Mother." She told her creator, instantly taking the blue robot by the hand and guiding him to the hallway. "Mother suggested I show you my room. She told me that it's polite to show guests around the house and all you got to see yesterday was the kitchen and the living room."

Both of them having migrated to her small 'domain', Light, LaLinde, and Roll took their seats in the living room, two on the couch and one in an armchair.

"Well, Tempo seems more lively today…" Light observed, he then noticing LaLinde biting her lip, irises shrinking at what her old colleague had just said.

"Um…yes. Yes she has. Thomas…" she began, taking any attempt she could to change the subject. "I have a favor I'd like to ask you…"

Tempo's Room

Mega Man couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not that her room was mind-blowingly unbelievable or outrageous, far from it, it actually was rather plain and ordinary. It was a rather formulaic and expected format for a bedroom to be fashioned in: one lone widow, bed positioned against the eastern wall, closet to the left of the bed, and dresser adjacent to the bed along with a similarly fashioned night stand stationed beside the bed.

"It's…it's a very nice room, Tempo."

"Yeah…" she looked to her closet. "But what I really want to show you is in here…"

Aside from Tempo's obvious preference for greens and purples covering her room, there were no 'oddities' or 'individual quirks' he noticed, that was until she made her way to her closet, the white door folding open and a colorful splash of blue, pink, and yellow assaulted his vision.

In the closet were a plethora of posters, DVDs, and what she was apparently searching through, figurines of a pink haired super heroine he assumed, branding a rapier and sporting a rather low cut, nearly revealing outfit that covered just enough of her breasts to be declared at least appropriate for older ages. He made his way towards the closet, she still searching through the little trinkets plastered with this character.

"Ah! Here it is!" Tempo declared, taking out a figurine displaying the pink haired heroine along with another figure, this one with long, flipped blonde hair and an almost period looking dress, he likening it to a dress from the era of the 60s or 70s. "This is my first figure ever. I got it when Mother went to visit an old friend of hers, Dr. Kobayashi I think."

Kobayashi…he had heard that name before, from overseas. "You mean your creator got this all the way from Japan?" Mega Man asked, Tempo still toying with the doll.

"Mm hm." She answered. "And it's the Honey from the series that I have."

"Honey?"

"Cutey Honey. It's a little thing I discovered this morning. Mother says it was one of my favorite things…" she went silent for a moment. 'At least that's what she's told me…'

"Anyway," she continued. "The only series I have is the 2nd, or Flash. It's the only one that Mother will let me have…so she says."

He didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about, yet she seemed almost unsure of what she was saying as well. Having no words left, she set the figure back in her closet and shut the door, sitting down on her bed. Gazing up at the blue robot, his confusion and growing un-comfortableness steadily underwent metamorphosis, sympathy beginning to emerge.

"I…I'm sorry." Tempo stuttered, clasping her hands together and shifting her gaze away from her guest. "I…I'm trying to do what Mother says is nice to do for someone…and I was so cold to you yesterday…"

So that's what this was about? He shook his open palm in front of her, motioning her to cease her apology. "Hey, it's fine. We all have off days, okay? Besides, I bet you're nervous about this whole 'secret project' Dr. LaLinde's been cooking up, right?"

"I…suppose." Tempo replied, his reasoning the best option and the only one that seemed to bear any logic to it, her taking her palm and holding it to her forehead, a light pain developing in her processor.

Living Room

Entering the den, Tempo and Mega Man made steps of enough volume to alert those stationed there to know of their presence. It took little time for the three to sense them, LaLinde instantly ending the conversation she was partaking in with Light, looking to her creation with a bright, wide grin, yet the old scientist detected that such a display, though he wouldn't never thought he'd have such a conclusion about Noelle, was mostly a façade.

"Hey there, sweetie." She greeted her, she lifting herself from the chair with Dr. Light and Roll following suit, their destination the same as hers.

All of them exited the house, LaLinde, Light, and Roll heading towards the car, though Roll was walking at a much slower pace.

Getting into the car, the purple, bun-haired woman stuck her head out the window.

"Now remember, Tempo She started. "Just go around the stores around town here. No further than that, okay? Always be where there's a lot of people, okay Tempo?"

The auburn haired girl nodded in response. "Yes, Mother."

"And Mega Man?" Mega Man listened closely upon hearing his creator's voice. "If, by chance, you run into trouble, if you can, get Tempo and yourself away from the area if it's too populated and try your best to avoid conflict."

"No problem, Dr. Light." He answered.

"But, if you don't have any choice, no matter what, do NOT let Tempo out of your sight. Stay by her and keep her with you no matter what."

With that, LaLinde started the engine of the car. Roll looked to her creator, a pleading expression forming on her face, yet the human's appearance remained unchanged. Moaning to herself as she finally accepted she couldn't win this battle, she got in the car.

"I STILL don't see why I can't go with them." She stated, Light's brow furrowing slightly.

"You KNOW well why, Roll. We're not at home right now and while your house arrest is technically not in effect right now, that doesn't mean you're free to go and do as you please!"

LaLinde immediately drew herself away from the parental spat taking place, giving her own 'child' a beaming smile and waving goodbye. "Be sure to take care of her for me!" she announced.

"Don't worry! I will!" Mega Man replied, the care pulling out of the driveway and heading down perpendicular of the two robots, it soon then going out of sight altogether.

New York City, Dr. Light's Laboratory

Rush warned him. Before that four-eyed, techno-babble spouting tinkerer entered the lab, he ran up to the wingless bird and gave him a warning. Though mainly constructed of his own barks and broken English, the bird only replying with replies coded in his own name, the ruby dog made SURE that his forewarning of what that green menace was capable of. Eddy had gotten himself into a small accident earlier that week that required him to be repaired by the crazed tinkerer due to Dr. Light being out, yet afterward, there was little sign of the green, energy carrier in the lab or anywhere in plain sight. He didn't have the benefit of a warning beforehand, so Rush delivered his previous tales of experience to the bird to hopefully spare him from the same fate.

Unfortunately for Beat, he made the dire error of not taking the canine's words to heart.

When the harbinger of torture entered the laboratory, any caution Beat felt instantly died. Whilst he knew the human phrase of 'appearances can be deceiving' held truth to it, he just couldn't grasp how this small, green, demure, and for lack of a better term, rather 'geeky' robot garbed in a lab coat would be the bringer of his misery. Brain Bot instantly took notice of the blue bird stationed in a small makeshift 'nest' of a plastic tray, sitting atop a desk, now studying the newest occupant of his domain. Whether by the programing Dr. Light instilled in him or his own burning curiosity that flared upon seeing him, either way, he HAD to analyze this mysterious new creature.

"Why, you're a Bird Bot, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Beat merely looked at the spectacled machine, his embedded irises rolling in their large, wide sockets.

"I know about you of course, but I don't think I've ever studied one up close…" Beat had expected him to begin possibly putting his hands on him, yet he was caught completely off guard upon feeling his beak forced open. "Mm hm. A small dispense and storage canister stored inside the body." Beat could take no more, his own strength winning out against Brain Bot and he attempting to snag a finger or two in his beak, an act of which his observer was completely oblivious of.

"Oh! But…" he gazed over to the bird's sides, the one element that practically defined anything considered avian completely absent. "Whatever happened to your wings?"

The spherical avian robot could only sigh, looking to what was left of his pride and joy, now only reduced to silver, protruding stumps, the joints connecting the twin devices that allowed him to once soar and defy gravity that had his blonde, wide-eyed 'master' bound in its grip. His reminiscing on his dearly departed limbs only brought forth more melancholy, this time however rearing itself in the form of homesickness. He wouldn't deny it for a second that Kalinka Cossack was nothing short of a handful, but still, now that the other being he had met not too long ago was gone, who was going to be the one to pet and pamper him now, or better yet, who would call him their 'Ptichka'?

Beat's drowning in his own sorrows would not last for long however, as he felt a palm place itself atop his dome, the lab-coat wearing robot gently petting his helm.

"Don't worry, we'll soon fix that." Brain Bot answered gently, theorizing from the dislocation of the endoskeleton's wing joints along with the wires hanging out of the open sockets, whatever happened to the poor thing must've been a painful ordeal.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Oh, and JUST when he was going to demonstrate his reconstructive skills!

Making his way over to the phone, Brain Bot removed it from the slot and positioned it to his audio receptor. "Hello? Dr. Light's Residence?"

"Ah, hello, Brain Bot."

"Oh! Good afternoon, Dr. Light!" the spectacled machine greeted. "I take it everything's going well in the capital?"

"So far, so good. How's the lab?"

"Everything's in perfect condition! I even made some modifications on the main computer and-"

"Yes, yes, that's quite good, Brain Bot." the green robot listened in, the blaring screech of tires skidding on asphalt ringing through the other line.

"Um, Doctor? Are you unscathed? You seem to be in a rather…hazardous scenario from what I'm hearing."

"Ah, no! Every-everything's fine! I'm just on my way to-NOELLE! WATCH THE ROAD!"

The advanced AI bearing machine's green eyes widened, the vehicle his creator was stationed in apparently going through more than a little turbulence.

"Doctor, are you there?" he inquired, he hearing the human's groans and what sounded like Roll's yelps in the background, he was relieved when the man's voice resumed communication with him.

"Yes, Brain Bot. I'm fine. In fact…"

Outside Washington DC

"We've just arrived at our destination." Dr. Light finished, making his way out of the car.

Stationed before him were a large, towering, white building, several flags lightly trailing their fabric banners in the light breeze, yet what caught his attention was the figure exiting the structure: a built, tanned man possibly around his age, his snow white hair slicked back and his eyes small and slit. He was wearing a rather casual outfit for what he assumed was a place where formality was the norm: white tank top, beige pants and worn down hiker's boots, the presence of this individual near such a place as this was a mystery to Light.

"Ah, Noelle! There ya are, slowpoke!" he joked, Dr. LaLinde coming forward and giving the burly man a light handshake.

"It's good to see you too, Russell." She replied, the built man looking over her shoulder, his breath catching in her throat upon seeing her 'guest'.

"You! You're Dr. Light, aren't ya?" he shouted, elated at being in direct contact with such an individual.

Light nodded, extending his hand, this not being his first encounter with an 'excitable admirer'. "Yes, but please, call me Thomas. This is my 'daughter', Roll." He introduced the blonde, female robot beside him, she in turn merely waving and giving a light smile, knowing well that her creator would have her head if she displayed an ounce of her still present irritation. "And Noelle and I have known each other for some time."

"Since college actually." LaLinde finished, Russell in turn directing his attention back to her.

"Aw, Nelly! Why'd ya not tell me you guys were old buddies!?" he mockingly asked, a disappointed scowl wrinkling his broad, tanned face, though LaLinde had full knowledge his display was pretense.

"You never asked. Besides, since when does using my little 'rock buster' give you access to my personal life?"

"I'm just kidding ya, Nelly, ya know that. Speaking of which…" he looked around, someone he was expecting to be here not present. "Where IS Tempo anyway?"

LaLinde shifted her coffee colored eyes, her lip trembling slightly before she stopped herself, regaining her composure. "Tempo will be here later. I…" she began to walk forward. "Poor thing's been through so much…I just wanted to give her some time to herself…"

"Ah, Nelly, wait. I-I didn't mean to push any buttons…"

Light's already rising suspicions grew: from the moment he saw his old friend's creation, he knew that something had been happening from behind the scenes, yet what exactly perplexed him. Noelle…she couldn't have done something…horrible to that robot. Impossible, she WOULDN'T. Given how she treated Tempo in such a warm, almost coddling fashion, it was impossible. Besides, if it WAS something so horrid that she wished to have it hidden, then why would she be displaying such worry and concern over what some of his fellow brothers and sisters in the field considered nothing more than a collection of wires stuffed in a metallic shell? Yet…he couldn't shake the sense that despite his severe doubts of any malicious intent on LaLinde's part…she was keeping quiet on something relating to her creation, and she preferred to keep that way for now.

Giving the towering building a full overview, he decided that while he still had the chance, he probably should make another call…

Downtown DC

His awareness of the crossing signal was drawn away as Mega Man heard his embedded communicator going off, he switching his inner frequency to address his creator attempting to reach him.

"Hello? Dr. Light?"

"Ah, Mega. How's downtown Washington?"

"Well…" he paused for a moment, the mobs of humans and robots alike having not subtracted in number in the slightest. The entire area seemed to bear much from his own residential city, yet he couldn't deny that the buildings bore a more…homely aura to them. The stone structures towering above him were decorated with etched columns, detailing and telling of while the bustling population still craved to come here, the roots of the old life, a time before the booming dawn of technological marvels such as he and others walking alongside the residents of this nation before them. It acknowledged an era of where the most complex machinery available lied in the factories where the steel holding these buildings together was produced. "It's very…out of my time period. But I like it."

"Good. Nevertheless, you know what your objective is, right?"

"Yep. Guard Tempo at all costs."

"Very good. We're about to head into the building now. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Alright. See you later, Dr. Light."

"Good luck, Mega."

The moment the line went dead; he then took notice to something that just about brought his palm to his forehead. "Tempo? Tempo!" She had vanished from his side, his azure eyes frantically searching high and wide for the auburn haired, green eyed uniform wearing girl. Impossible! It was impossible that he could lose her that quickly! They had just arrived there!

As rapidly as his panicked frenzy began, it came to an end. Yes, he had lost her, but not for long at least.

Tempo kept her face against the glass, green irises scrolling across her synthetic eyeball, not taking them off for a second. From left to right, top to bottom, trinkets and bobbles of her area lined the inside of the window. Her logic processor would conclude that due to her naturally being a resident of this area, such sights would be ordinary and only serve to entertain tourists. It would, but not today. Seeing these small items filled her core with the strangest, yet most encompassing sense of wonder and inquisitiveness: she had seen a small number of ornaments scattered around her own home, did her creator purchase them from here? If not, then where from? How many of these 'gift shops' were there in Washington DC to begin with? It wasn't large enough to be declared its own state, of course, yet it did cover a considerable amount of ground. Surely not everyone could come get his or her souvenirs from this one store…

"Tempo! There you are!"

That voice…her excitement and sense of discovery instantly shattered, her chest swelling and becoming consumed with surprise and, even more dreadful for her, fear.

Mega Man stopped in front of the girl, his brows furrowing slightly and his expression bearing a stern look. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?" She didn't answer, her own expression transforming, steadily becoming downcast and saddened. "Dr. LaLinde told you to stay by me no matter what! You can't just go off running around and me not being able to get to you! Do you want that?!"

"I…I apologize. " She muttered, her insides writhing and tearing in shame and guilt. "I've been a bad girl, haven't I?" She bowed her head to her 'guardian', silently begging forgiveness for such a display. How dare she go off! This robot agreed to watch over her for not an extremely long amount of time, and the very minute they arrive, she jeopardizes his duties and her safety, all because she was drawn to a collection of tourist attractions!

She rose, Mega Man feeling his own frustration soften upon seeing her trembling lips. If she were human, he'd assume that she would be only seconds away from bursting into tears. Feeling his own shame at his harshness, he came closer to her, making sure she saw his face ease. "I thought somebody might've taken you. That's all."

She still hung her head in shame, her body slightly hiccupping and taking in hurried light breaths, despite the fact that she needed no oxygen nor could she produce any tears. Her wallowing ceased momentarily upon feeling her 'guardian' place a gentle hand on her shoulder, she instinctively was placing her own hand atop of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you." He looked to the store, the various objects inside peaking his curiosity as well. "You want to go look inside?"

Tempo's depression eased slightly, attempting her best to curl her lips into a small smile in approval. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he began to make his way into the gift shop, she hovering close by him.

Mega Man was reassured that she hopefully would keep her instructions over her swarming emotions, what neither he nor she suspected was a lone figure, gazing upon them from high above, the height of the building he positioned himself atop keeping him from view from them and the hundreds of native dwellers and tourists alike. He couldn't contain the smirk rising to lips, finding the whole situation with the famed 'Blue Bomber' being reduced to leading around a machine with the mentality of a child it seemed. Yet he knew, childish mind or not, his 'boss' wanted her, and it wasn't as if he could say 'no'.

"Do you see her?" He knew that voice from anywhere. Groaning, he answered the rambling human on the other line.

"Yeah, she's right below me. Looks like Mega Man's playing babysitter for Dr. LaLinde today while she's off at her little meeting."

Wily chuckled gleefully at this piece of information. "Good…very good. I've got a little surprise for Noelle myself, and if she's as mothering as she claims to be with that little machine, then she'll be more than willing to comply with my conditions! BWAHAHAHAHA!" he took a moment, the loud, erratic laughter bottled up in his throat no longer able to be contained.

"Uh…Doc? You finished?"

"Ha…Y-Yes, for now. Ahem! Listen; keep them in your sights at all times! Don't let them get too far from your view, and don't make a move for the girl until I give the signal. Wily out!"

His audio receptor clicked, signaling that the giggling madman had gone offline. With nothing better to do, he did just that, his shoulder on the lining of the roof, watching the streets below. Besides…if he knew the crazed scientist by now, he was going to be putting his plan into action very, very soon…

The Meeting

Though he would do anything for the woman beside him after all their years together in their younger days, Dr. Light would be just about ready to excuse himself to the bathroom to just get away from the long, drawn out introduction. Though he was indeed already suffering from the horrid, painful grips of boredom already, he couldn't help but feel guilt pierce his heart as the speaker already made himself out to be a rather nice fellow. Russell stood atop the stage, microphone now belonging to him for the brief time he had before the rest of his crew would have their say.

"…and it's with Dr. LaLinde's fabulous creation that we will be able to not only excavate precious minerals with the most advanced machinery possible, pardon me, Dr. Light." Brief chuckles resonated throughout the crowd. "We will be able to pick up where the best sources to drill are instead of wasting thousands of dollars on built in mineral trackers that take already more than enough time to install…"

Roll perked up at the sounds of laughter coming from the expansive room, yet she remembered where she was, so even if it was anything that could capture her interest, it wouldn't be able to last that long to keep her entertained.

"Well…I guess it was good of the Doc to NOT make me go in there but…" she threw her head back and let out a loud, more than audible groan. "Ugh! Why couldn't he just let me go with Mega? Heck, just leave me at the hotel! There's NO reason I'm even here!"

Adjusting herself in her lobby chair, she allowed her legs to drape over the chair next to hers, her arms reclining back on the one to the left: no one was using them, so why shouldn't she use the extra space provided at the time? Besides, it was the only luxury that she could take advantage of, she concluded.

With nothing to do but hopefully enter sleep mode for a long enough period to where she would at least remove a good amount of time reserved for the meeting her creator was currently attending, she leaned her head back and let her eyelids slip themselves over her shining, glassy eyes, her surroundings darkening and a calmness steadily easing its way in her senses…

"I will go and check around the back. Stay here until I get back."

"Affirmative."

Fantastic; just when she was about to actually enter what could be called a semblance of dozing off. Opening one, blue eye, she came to view both of the security bots stationed at th entrance to the meeting hall being separated for the first time since she had first arrived there. The bot on the left made his way to the left hall, he steadily traveling out of sight down the lit corridor until neither his partner nor she could see him any longer. Assuming that this would hopefully be the end of any noise in the near silent lobby of the building, Roll allowed her eyes to shut once again…

"*static* Op-*static* Operation 'Mole Hole' is in effect! Do you read me, 'mole'?"

That voice…no, not here. He wouldn't…

"Affirmative. Read you loud and clear, Dr. Wily."

"Good. Is anyone around?"

The security bot surveyed the area, Roll coming into view, yet the housekeeper was so still and silent. More than likely having already entered sleep mode from what he observed.

"No. Aside from a servant bot in stasis in the lobby, no one else is present." He confirmed.

"Ahh, good. Now, make your way to the security room. I have a little delivery I need to make for an old friend of mine…"

"Understood, Dr. Wily."

The security bot made his way to the opposite hall of his partner, looking back only once to see the still slumbering female robot reclining on the row of chairs before he set off on his assignment.

Roll's eyes shot open, seeing the supposed protector of the plethora of humans crowded inside make his way out of sight, potential danger being discovered and everyone in that room being the receivers of that danger.

Feeling the sudden vibration on his side, Dr. Light jumped slightly in his seat, LaLinde giggling slightly at such display from what she had instilled in her mind as a man of the utmost composure. Nervously chuckling alongside her, he removed his communicator from his pocket, his eyes growing wide upon what was displayed on the screen.

:Think Dr. Wily's hacked one of the security bots. Heading for the security room!:-Roll

"What is it, Thomas?" LaLinde whispered, Russell's introduction of his crew still going on.

"We might a problem, Noelle. But not to worry…" he assured, quickly typing a message back to his 'daughter' outside. "I'm alerting security right now of the issue."

Clicking 'send', he sent out his reply. :Talk to head of security. He should be at the other doorway to the assembly room.:

The communicator clicked, Roll sending a response back. :I'm following the bot now.:

Now he was beginning to panic. Typing away, his next message was clear. :Stay right where you are, young lady! Go to the head of security, NOW.:

Another click. Even in a time like this, she STILL wished to argue. :He doesn't notice me! I can get the drop on him, no problem!:

Click. :NO.:

Click. :Why?! O:

Click. :Because I said so. Go, or your house arrest is lasting for a MONTH when we get home.:

Downtown DC

"Do you think Mother would like this one?" Tempo inquired, holding the small, miniature White House to her guardian's face.

Mega Man merely sighed. "I'm sure she'd like whatever you would want to get her, Tempo. Just…mark them all down and show her next time you two are in town."

"Yes. That's far more effective. Thank you." she placed the miniature down with the others, heading around to the next shelf.

Mega Man hated to admit it, but this girl was about to make his CPU explode. She hadn't been any trouble aside from the one moment she came to observe the contents of the gift shop, and she had made sure since then to stay close to him and in a sense, it was almost amusing how she followed him around, he likening to how a duckling followed whatever it considered its mother. Nevertheless, ever since they walked in the store and she found herself searching through the selves; he had been bombarded with nonstop questions of which ornament or trinket Dr. LaLinde would prefer, having to rely on his opinion as she wasn't currently present at the moment. Though when his growing frustration passed, he had hoped that he wasn't too harsh with her once again. She was obeying her creator's commands so far, and aside from bombarding him with preference questions, she hadn't caused him any trouble.

"Well, as long as I'm here…maybe I should think of something to show Dr. Light to take home too…"

RING! RING!

The doorbell hanging above the entrance vibrated, signaling another customer. The cashier turned to the newest shopper.

"Hello. Welcome to AHHHH!"

The woman's scream ringing throughout the small shop, Mega Man instantly began preparation for whatever situation had arisen, Tempo already rushing over to his side from the shelf one row from his location.

"What's going on?" she questioned, he quickly shushing her to not alert any unwanted attention.

"L-look. If…if you want money-"

"No, you don't need to worry about that, lady. I didn't come for money."

The blue robot knew that voice all too well, he not even having a chance to escort Tempo to a temporary hiding place as the red-helmeted, scarf wearing robot instantly spotted them, buster drawn and ready to fire.

"I came for them."

Note: Uh oh! They've been found already? And what's Wily planning to present to his 'old friend' at the meeting? Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews! Please keep them coming and if you have a possible idea for an episode, feel free to post! While I have an outline for how this fic will go, I can add in things if I find room for them! Thanks again and please stay tuned!


	8. Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 3

Note: Hello, guys! Another part to the episode is here! That makes this one halfway over! Here in this chapter, we reach something of a turning point as I think you'll find a juicy little surprise at the end. Hope you enjoy!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 8- Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 3

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, bro." Proto Man sneered, his cerulean armored sibling keeping his bewildered charge close by him. "Certainly not MY idea of how to pick up girls, but it seems to be working for you. Only way you'll get one."

Bro? Tempo's already perplexed hard drive was going into overload, questions flooding her CPU to the relations between her guardian and this aggressive stranger.

"Who…are you?" she began, the scarf wearing machine raising a brow at her question. Was she not even concerned with the fact that he was aiming a fully loaded weapon at the both of them? "What do you mean by 'bro'?"

Well, if anything, at least she was providing him with bait.

"What? Aw, Mega, you see her folks and don't even tell her about yours? Tsk, tsk, tsk, even to a guy like me, that is COLD."

He had enough; Mega Man drew his buster, Tempo looking to him with widened eyes as she closely observed the weapon she hadn't even been aware that he bore with him. "Get on with it, Proto Man. What are you here for?"

"You deaf, bro? I think I said I came you 'them'. 'Them'…" he rose his buster higher, now directly aimed at the two robots. "…Being you."

Mega Man's eyes darted all around him: rushing ahead and barging through his aggressor was out of the question, plus it would've made it possible for him to make a grab for either him or Tempo. Whirling around the shelves would possibly disorient him, yet he remembered that he wasn't alone and besides, his company was practically defenseless against one such as he. Then he looked to the left of him, the afternoon sun shining through the large glass window. He continued to survey the area: the shop surely had at least some decent business as it was always more than guaranteed that ever enthusiastic tourists would stop by and pick up a memento of sorts for their visit to the nation's capital, yet it WAS still somewhat of a small establishment, more likely than not locally owned. He hated to do it; he REALLY did; yet it seemed to be the only option with the best guarantee for escape…

"Ma'am?"

The cashier jumped slightly, yet she calmed herself upon realizing who was asking her. "Y-yes?"

"I just want to say that…" he fumbled with his words, not exactly sure how he could lessen the blow of what he was about to do to this woman's property. "You have a very nice; very…" he examined the shelves. "Very organized store."

"Um…thank you."

"I'm…sure that people around here like shopping here."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but it IS a hotspot for visitors."

"That said…" Mega Man quickly turned his charged buster from north to the west of him, his reflection of the plasma glowing in his cannon signaling its fate. "I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

SMASH!

The second the blast shot through and splinted the clear pane, both Mega Man and Tempo quite literally leapt out of the window, Proto Man grunting as he was now being forced to exit the way he had just entered.

"Sorry about the window!" Mega Man called back, the woman too bewildered by what had just transpired to even take into account the damage done to her store.

Seeing the scene taking place in front of them, heads began to turn which quickly dissolved into the crowds of humans and robots alike either watching from a safe distance or making their own evacuation from the area as soon as possible. Though he counted this as a good start, Mega Man didn't count on their escape being this simple. If he knew anything about Wily…

"Going MY way, Mega-Twerp?"

He always knew to send more than one. Blocking their path stood a red, thickly armored Robot Master with a clear, yet thick visor stationed on his helmet. Yet the most telling feature of their newest assailant was his hands, or rather, his lack of them, long, menacing appearing drills stationed in their place.

"I'm not interested in any way of YOURS, Crash Man!" the Blue Bomber retorted, Tempo's curiosity to the reasons for these individuals being here all the more prodding in her mind, yet she felt something else beginning to rise. Given how the shaded, scarf wearing robot was stationed behind them and this new robot blocking their escape in the front…they were just about surrounded. Anxiety began to develop in her core, her CPU registering her growing uneasiness of the situation, yet with her 'guardian' present, surly there would be a solution! Her anxiousness only grew when this 'Crash Man' turned his attention from Mega Man to her.

Crash Man's green eyes pierced her equally green irises, his expression steadily changing from confusion, to slight fascination, until she saw a smirk curl on his lips, a low chuckle escaping as he came closer.

"Well now…" he began, his voice bearing a slight Italian-American accent. "I knew that Dr. LaLinde's trump card was what we're here to collect, but…" he leaned against a bench, elbow propping him up, eyes not leaving Tempo for one second. "I didn't think she'd make it such a cute bot."

The uniform garbed girl backed up slightly, eyes wide in horror or shock, she couldn't exactly tell. This machine's actions were a complete enigma to her, why in the world was he behaving this way? Of course she remembered her own Mother having referred to her as 'cute' several times, yet she couldn't grasp why hearing the same statement being repeated by him began to heat her internal wiring, her core growing hot, even worse struggling whether or not to accept or refuse his compliment, if that's what she could call it.

"I…I don't understand." She mentally slapped herself, her own words not even adding anything to the conversation, but no other words would come off her tongue.

"Aw." He began to walk towards her, arms shrugging. "It's only because you hadn't had yourself an 'actual' good time, have you, babe?"

"B-Babe?!" Even Mega Man was now studying her reactions. Were her cheeks flushing?

"Why don't you go with a 'real' bot, babe?" Crash Man stood in front of the equally confused, yet arguably more agitated Mega Man. "Come with me…" he extended a drill to the girl still shielding herself with the blue robot accompanying her. "And I promise that I can rock your world."

Tempo had no words, her entire being wracked with a bizarre concoction of tension and curiosity, a combination she didn't think possible, nor was she sure she ever wished to experience again. Mega Man had finally reached his limit, he reaching for Tempo's hand and buster drawn at the drill-wielding robot.

"She's not going ANYWHERE with you, ANYTIME soon, Crash Man!" he informed, completely unaware of the approaching figure steadily making their way towards the both of them.

Crash Man, taking notice, only responded with a light scoff, as much as he wished to retort back to 'Mega-Dork', he knew any possible trigger for aggression could possibly jeopardize such an effortless assignment.

"I didn't say anything about any of you getting a say in it, Mega-Dork."

In the briefest seconds he took to begin to look behind him, it was already too late. He felt Crash Man dash up to him and wrap his arms around his own, keeping them upright and for the most part unrestrained vertically, yet the hold was more focused on keeping him bound horizontally. Tempo was jolted out of her analysis of the newcomer's strange proposition to her and its meaning by a harsh grip on her clothing, a apple-red forearm wrapping itself around her midsection, thrusting her back against the toned pectorals of another unfamiliar individual.

"Surely you don't mind if we CUT in, right?" Cut Man chided, Tempo recognizing that the intentions of these strangers, whatever it was, wasn't in any benefit to her or her guardian.

"Cut Man!" Mega Man shouted, the scissor-wielding machine not even acknowledging him. "Let her go! NOW!"

"Not happening, pipsqueak!" the restrained robot turned his head to view Guts Man steadily approaching him and Crash Man. "Dr. Wily wants whatever gadget Dr. LaLinde's cooked up in her lab…"

The red machine restraining the Blue Bomber tightened his hold. "And baby-cakes over there's the key to GETTING that new gadget! So if you don't want me to have to perform a cavity search with these, you'll be handing her over to us nice and quiet!" seeing the girl's green eyes widen in horror, he groaned, already having more likely than not ruined his chances. "Nothing personal, babe, but if Doc orders it, then its gotta be done."

Through having no need for oxygen, Tempo could feel herself beginning to, as humans called it, hyperventilate. Whatever curiosity of the identity of these robots was shattered and replaced by an overwhelming need and desire to separate herself from their company.

Cut Man was brought out of his newfound confidence in such an effortless capture as his hostage started squirming in his grip. "H-Hey! Hold still!" he ordered, though this only intensified her struggles, she soon twisting her body all the way around, though his hold on her still kept her quite literally on him.

Her fear began to intensify, she observing that this somehow fueled the strength of her attempts to break away from Cut Man's hold. She would've normally wished to dissect and reason why such a reaction would occur, yet her mind could, quite literally, only focus on rushing out the robot's grip and back to her guardian. Seeing as merely twisting and turning her body wouldn't lead to her freedom, her logic sensor brought forth an option that she had never experienced before: it advised her to use physical force. Her confusion was at its maximum as why such an option was even available for her, yet given the situation, her CPU and every other operative component in her entire system knew better than to argue.

Letting the sensor that brought the suggestion up take control, Tempo felt herself raise her arm in the air, her fingers curling tightly together. "Let me…" without a seconds hesitation, she brought the fist down, immediately making contact with Cut Man's round, already red cheek. "GO!"

As she had hoped he would, the duel-bladed Robot Master did indeed release her, though it was more out of surprise instead of the amount of force she used on him. Yes, he had expected her to at least become uneasy in his grasp, yet from what Dr. Wily told them; this robot was programmed to be rather docile…

Mega Man's struggles in Crash Man's hold had paid off as well, he finally able to reach his arm back and have his palm find a resting place on the robot's armor. Knowing well what he was attempting to do Crash Man began powering up his drill in one arm, having to sacrifice securing the blue robot's arm in hopes to dislodge him. Feeling his energy being drawn, his own body feeling a slight 'pulling' sensation from within, not painful yet it still intensified his panic as he knew what it meant, the drill-wielding machine took the opportunity and thrust the active drill in his 'drainer's' direction. His arm now free and his body now provided more mobility, Mega Man thrust himself back against his captor, the whirling weapon had missed its target by mere inches, the loud, monotonous revving of it driving his audio receptors up the wall.

"Just a little longer…" Mega Man groaned, still keeping himself arched up against Crash Man, both of them feeling their balance slowly being lost.

"Get off of me, you leech!" The still active drill reeled itself back, the distance between it and its target not being enough, the elongated bit slicing the blue robot's cheek.

"Gah!" Though shaming himself for it, Mega Man winced at the sudden shot of pain, this allowing Crash Man to strike.

Lifting his knee up, the visor-bearing driller placed the sole of his boot on Mega Man's lower back, he then releasing his force, sending the bearer of his attack face down on the ground.

"Mega Man!" Tempo cried out, rushing to her protector's side, he having lifted himself up on his hands and knees.

Kneeling down, her chest felt as if it was being twisted this way and that continuously as he continued to keep that position, thousands of questions echoing through her processor: was he truly all right? Had he been injured that badly? If so, what were these robots planning to do to him, and also her? It was becoming far too much for her to take! Visions of her creator began to flood her mind, a memory that occurred only yesterday: she was merely watching 'Cutey Honey' in her room, Dr. LaLinde merely coming in to see how she was doing. She responded so emotionless…so devoid of life…so cold…

A hand suddenly wrapping around her wrist interrupted her reminiscing.

"Get down, Tempo!"

Mega Man lifted his buster, it dispensing a silver, torpedo-like projectile at the drill-wielding robot behind him, he and the rest of his comrades realizing to their horror that while Crash Man had technically brought the Blue Bomber to his knees, it was all for naught: he now had a sample of his own power.

The Crash Bomb exploded upon impact, the drill-wielding Robot Master thrown back by his own secondary prowess, Mega Man aiming forward and firing another at Cut Man, he not being able to withstand the explosion as it dismantled his lower half from the rest of his body. As he got himself back up onto his feet, Tempo only responded with widened, green eyes, full of bewilderment and awe.

"How…how in the world did you-"

Seeing his fellow robots rendered immobile for the time being, Guts Man then decided to step into action, his strong, powerful arms quickly taking a nearby car and lifting it above his domed head.

"You're in for it now, pipsqueak!" he proclaimed, thrusting the captured vehicle at the two robots.

Seeing the oncoming projectile, Mega Man quickly leapt out of its direction, Tempo flying alongside him, though her landing was far less graceful than his as she was sent crashing onto her knees. Though he dealt with his first few aggressors just fine, he didn't trust that the Crash Bomb he had just acquired would do much good against the former Construction Bot's strong, sturdy frame. He'd usually be more than willing to stand his ground, yet he reminded himself that he wasn't the only one present.

The Blue Bomber thrust his buster forward, letting forth another bomb to fly freely from its resting place, its destination the large android ahead of him. The missile hit Guts Man directing in his large, cubic, lower jaw, he immediately clutching it in pain and stumbling forward slightly. His attacker took this opportunity to take his company by the arm and sprint forward, she nearly about to be lifted off the ground at the speed they were accelerating. Yet even still, Mega Man knew that eventually, either one of the three they had just escaped from or Proto Man would catch up with the two of them. They needed another access of escape besides going on foot.

'C'mon, c'mon…' he inwardly begged, his azure eyes searching furiously for something, ANYTHING that would give them what they needed…'Bingo!'

Situated on the side of the street sat a lone, unattended motorcycle, the red chrome flashing brightly in the sun…as if inviting him to hop on and take it for a ride.

He quickly hopped onto the duel seat, his blue fingers already taking their place on the handles. "Get on!" he ordered, Tempo expressing a conflict between following suit on his command, yet the ownership of the vehicle still stood strong in her mind. "But, that's not our-" she began, though she wouldn't be able to finish.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!"

Both sets of eyes turned to see a rather disgruntled, middle-aged human man standing before them, he having just exited the store that was stationed at the same area as the motorcycle.

"Sir, please!" Mega Man began. "Could we borrow this?"

"What?! Are you crazy, kid! I just bought this baby!"

"Please! They're after us!"

"Huh? Who's after you-"

"They're coming!" Tempo exclaimed, the distant image of two motorcycles speeding towards them, the four figures boarding them having already becoming known to her.

Upon hearing the panic in her voice, along with her quick leap onto the seat with the blue robot, he looked to the two robots on the bike, then back to the two riding towards them.

"Here, take it." He declared, tossing Mega Man the keys. "I don't know what sort of trouble you're in, but you better bring that bike back in one piece, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" quickly jamming the keys in the ignition, Mega Man turned on the gas, the few moments of the vehicle starting up a pure surge of anxiety driven suspense for both of them. Yet when he saw it was fit to go, his foot wasted no time stepping on the gas.

"Hey stop!" the growing, frantic demands of the Police Robots from behind them began to fade as the four thieves continued to ride forward on their stolen vehicles. Proto Man pushed the gas pedal harder, his speed pushing near 100, the second bike struggling to catch up.

"Hey!" Guts Man called out, Cut Man left situated in the back. "Wait for us!"

The shade wearing android groaned, keeping his eyes on the road yet still having a few words for them. "If you can't catch up, find a different way to go to catch them!"

"Uh…okay." Mistaking this for a command, Guts Man turned on the next intersection, going the completely opposite direction of the two they were perusing.

If not for his hands being occupied with the handlebars, the red helmeted robot would've let his head fall into his palms.

"Why does Wily INSIST on sending that doofus on every important mission we get? Better yet, why haven't both of those guys been scrapped?" Crash Man lamented, his green eyes rolling in their large sockets.

He was waiting for a reply from the driver, yet Proto Man kept his tongue still, the answer present, yet he wished not to reveal it.

'It's because they're some of the first. Some of Light's first…like…'

"Hey, you asleep at the wheel? I'm talking to you!"

Jolted from his pondering, Proto Man merely scoffed off the drill-bearer's question. "None of your business! Besides…" from behind his dark visor, his eyes narrowed, their target in sight. "We've got work to do."

He wasn't exactly sure how to explain it: here he was, a patron and supposed preserver of justice, not to mention possible the face and example for human-robot relations, yet here he was speeding down the road surrounded by panicked humans all the while an equally panicked female robot clung to him as if he were a security blanket. Yet he knew he had to keep going, he had to keep going fast, lest he…

"Nice day for a bike ride, eh, brother?"

Mega Man flinched upon hearing that voice. Though he knew in the back of his mind that one of the two motorcycles trailing him would eventually catch up, he had inwardly praying it would be Guts Man and Cut Man compared to the two stationed beside him at that very second. Releasing his last Crash Bomb, Proto Man suspected as much, quickly swerving out of the way of the missile and increased the speed of the police bike, managing to now ride in front of his azure clad sibling. Crash Man greeted Mega Man and Tempo with a wide, toothy grin, extending both of his arms towards them.

"Hey, right back at ya, Mega Twerp!"

Crash Man unloaded a flurry of Crash Bombs on the two, Mega Man cautiously, yet not-at-all gracefully swerving and skidding around the various indents left by the explosions, nearly costing him complete control of the bike at some points. Even after being able to avoid the hazards placed before him, he knew well that the drill-bearing Robot Master had plenty more where those came from; he had to act fast.

Tempo had a record of how long she had kept her eyes shut, yet even then, the short few moments had felt comparable to an eternity, the thunderous booming in her audio units driving her nearly insane coupled with her increasing panic. A sharp jump finally forced her emerald irises wide open, her once iron resolve to keep the chaos in front of her in the literal dark, now beckoned and called for her to not look away.

"Tempo! Grab the handlebar when I let go!"

Her guardian took one hand off the handlebar that instant, she immediately obeying his command on the grounds of her fear of now letting the vehicle get out of control without a balance on both ends of the steer. Keeping her eyes forward, she saw the blue robot's hand literally sink into his forearm, a low humming soon resounding from the limb itself. She didn't have even a second to ponder what he was doing, as his appendage let loose a bright sphere of energy, it speeding towards the two robots, yet it didn't appear to be aimed directly on them specifically.

BOOM!

The shot of plasma melted through the rear wheel of the bike, the thick rubber bursting and its driver slowly, yet surely, losing control. Proto Man silently cursed himself for not taking his brother's actions into account before both he and Crash Man were sent pummeling downward, helmeted heads bouncing off the aged pavement before their bodies finally came to a halt.

Tempo released the handlebar for Mega Man to reclaim, the faces of puzzled and panicked humans quickly passing by, yet they mattered not to her. Her eyes kept to the robot she was holding around the waistline, his mere presence and displays in defending her from her possible abductors quickly dissipating whatever negativity that had plagued her system, the deepest form of awe and admiration swelling up in her core.

'He changed abilities on a whim…' she pondered, recounting the current event in her mind. 'And his strength is incredible…he's just like a superhero.'

The Council Building

Her red, armored boots creaking ever so slightly as she slowly made her way around the corner, hugging the wall and not hesitating to look behind her a few times, Roll continued forward, the other entrance to the assembly room only a few more steps away.

'Well, here I am, letting someone else do the work…no, scratch that.' Roll grumbled mentally. 'I'm HAVING to pass the job onto someone else…again!'

She continued forward, now certain that no one was following her, thus she felt it only fair to continue with her inner venting. 'I mean, yeah the head of security IS here, so why NOT alert him, but I still don't see why I can't tag along! Besides, that Kalinka girl would still probably be in that cage still or worse had I not went there! If anything, maybe the guy's down for the count and I'll end up with…'

Though not intending her remark as a serious statement, she immediately wished she had said nothing.

With his cerebral core shattered on the red, carpeted flooring, the head security bot lay motionless, several holes puncturing his metal shell, fluids, thick and viscous, free to leave their holding places and spread across the ruby fibers of the carpet.

Meeting Room

The beeping from his communication device, Dr. Light only knew that whatever was happening, it couldn't be good.

: The head guy is down! What do you suggest NOW? :

While normally he would've reprimanded her for such a brazen display of sarcasm at his orders, he himself was at a loss of what to do.

: Head to the emergency alert system. The police will be arriving then as soon as they can here. :

Roll inwardly groaned, having thought that of all times, THIS would be her golden opportunity, yet with a week of punishment already in effect for her, she was in NO mood to extend it to a month. Her red boots quickly hopping up the steps, her rapid pace began to slow, until a looming shadow dancing along the dark wooden walls, she making herself scarce by laying her body as flat as it would go on the top set of stairs, the owner of the shadow passing by. A security bot, she suspected the same one that had been hacked and taken out his superior, made his way down the left hallway…the same hallway that the emergency alert was kept.

Outside of Downtown Washington

He didn't keep track of how long they had been driving, though time was the least of his concerns. Mega Man continued to keep his foot firmly on the gas pedal, the orange hue cast by the setting sun alerting him that he, unfortunately, would more likely than not have to bring his passenger to the meeting a little late, the rising formations of rock walls surrounding them only further cemented this fact. Tempo kept her arms wrapped around his waist, wind pulling and playfully trailing itself through her long, auburn hair, having been speechless ever since their escape.

"…what are you?"

"Hm?" Mega Man was a tad startled to hear her voice after all this time of silence.

"What…" she looked at the driver, her green eyes growing wide. "…are you exactly?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well…that red robot that attacked us, you…" she halted for a moment, attempting to think of a proper word for what she had just witnessed. "You touched him and his power became yours to use. But then, you used your regular weapon."

"Oh, that. I guess we really haven't had time to discuss anything, have we?"

"I…suppose not."

"Well…" Mega Man began. "It's a special ability Dr. Light gave me." Tempo listened intently. "When I touch another robot, if they have a 'special weapon' that they use, as in, if they're a 'Robot Master', I can duplicate that weapon and use it until whatever energy or ammo of it runs out, then it just goes back to my regular buster."

"So…you ARE like a superhero." She replied.

"Uh…yeah. I guess I am."

"You're just like Cutey Honey!" she declared.

"I…am?"

"Yeah!" she was beginning to grow excited upon bringing up the comparison to what he assumed to be her favorite thing to watch, given also to how much memorabilia was stuffed in her closet. "She's a human in the Flash series, but in other incarnations, she's an robot like you and I. She can use a vast array of powers with the activation of a special set of words, and she is engaged in a fierce, continuous battle with the criminal organization, Panther Claw."

As she continued to speak on the premise of the universal workings of the Japanese piece of work, Mega Man merely kept his eyes forward on the road. He was of course still listening to her talk, yet he couldn't deny that most of the words went in one audio receptor and out the other, the entire speech completely lost on him.

"She sounds great!" he responded, at least hoping she would buy that he actually was listening to her rambling.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, she is." she took one hand from Mega Man's waist, her deep green eyes performing a silent examination. "Can…I confess something?"

The blue android nodded in response, more caught off guard by her sudden change in tone rather than his concern of keeping on the road.

"This…" she bit her lip, her teeth then taking the inside of her mouth in its grip before she found the words her tongue could produce as close to what her mind wished to say. "This sounds crazy, I know, but…I think at one time…I was like Cutey Honey…or rather, more like you in a sense."

Now his audio receptors were all ears, his attention grabbed instantly at such a statement. "Tempo, what are you talking about?"

"I mean that I think I was a robot like you. Well, that's not entirely true: I mean, I was like you in the sense that I was…used for something."

"Like you had a purpose to your design?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Mother won't tell me anything, but I KNOW that I was never just a personal robot for her! She would receive calls from people asking about me, and if I was okay-"

"Okay? What happened?"

"That's the strange part. I…" her placed her palm to her forehead, "I don't have any record of anything happening, at least, what I've accessed."

Before, he had merely thought of this female assistant bot as someone to watch over, her language and mannerisms bordering between mature and childish, yet what she was delving into, Mega Man could not help but be fully entrenched in the tale she was weaving for him.

Though this delving into such a tale would not last long, as the two sets of eyes watching them held other plans.

"We see em', Dr. Wily!" the larger shadow whispered, his imbedded communicator letting out a small BEEP to signal the message had been sent.

"You know what to do."

"Well, if I can add something, Tempo…" Mega Man began, she in turn ceasing her ongoing speech. "I kinda think there's something…'mysterious' about you too." Mysterious AND strange, yet the latter could've possibly taken as an insult, and though she did grate on his nerves whilst in the shop, he reminded himself that Dr. Light was counting on him to be a gentleman.

"You…you do?"

"Yeah. Well, you know how I get my powers from touching other robots?"

"You mean Robot Masters."

"Well, yeah. I can only duplicate powers from them…but you…" his head turned for a brief second, blue eyes meeting green, he absorbing the curiosity growing in her whilst she wished to him to indulge her more. He turned back. "There's something odd about you."

"Odd?"

"It's weird and I don't entirely understand it, but whenever you touched me…" he looked to her hands gently straddling his waist. "I can feel it. My programming, it's trying to draw something from you…but something's blocking it from doing so." She in turn also viewed her hands. "It's like there's an invisible barrier preventing me from getting in."

He felt her grip become stronger, now clutching his sides. "Do you feel it now?"

Oh he more than felt it: the pull, the clawing and prodding of his system's functions were searching high and low, desperately looking for entrance into the female robot's CPU to draw forth a small ounce of whatever 'power' they detected. He opened his lips to respond, yet the next voice heard was not his own.

"Well, it's nice you two are getting acquainted…" whatever sense of tranquility had been shattered, both sets of eyes turning to view whom had just spoke. "But you're about to miss your appointment with Dr. Wily!"

Cut Man floored the gas pedal, Guts Man stationed behind him, towering over the much smaller, red robot. Mega Man in turn followed suit, yet a loud POP from behind signaled to him that there would be no chance to escape on wheel. Cut Man had taken out the rear wheel with his Rolling Cutter, the motorcycle losing balance immediately, swerving over to the side before gravity had taken it in its clutches, Mega Man being thrown off the vehicle, Tempo following suit, her grip shaken and she being thrown a good few feet from him.

"Hurry! Nab 'em!" Guts Man declared, he and his scissor-wielding partner disembarking and dashing straight towards the fallen androids.

Mega Man lifted himself up with a pained moan, about to dust himself off when his eyes caught sight of Tempo easing herself up. Rushing towards her, he noticed the two robots making their way to the oblivious girl, she only having time to let a surprised gasp escape her throat as she felt her wrist snatched and her body dragged forward.

He dared not look back, his blue boots pounding against the dry soil underneath him, eyes searching frantically for something, ANYTHING that could be used as cover…

'Bingo!' he inwardly declared, the ground dipping downwards and both being greeted by the small, yet sizable mouth of a small tunnel.

Mega Man yanked Tempo in front of him, a harsh shove to her back forcing her through the entrance, he in turn following suit, taking the lead once again and taking her down the tunnel.

"Oh great!" Cut Man groaned, seeing the two they were perusing disappear in the deep, darkened entrance into inner Earth.

"*static* Where *static* are you *static* Nincombots?!"

Despite his massive frame, Guts Man knew well that to not answer the transmission, however poor of reception he had could prove fatal.

"We're right outside the cave Dr. Wily!" he responded, relief sweeping over him.

"Outside of WHICH cave?! Do you know how many caves are possibly around WHEREVER you are?!"

"But…" the humungous android stammered. "It's THE cave. Y'know, the cave you're at! Mega Man just ran in-"

"WHAT?! Mega Man is HERE?! Why didn't you say so?!"

"He's also got that girl with him too!"

The frantic shuffling from the other end of the transmission abruptly ceased, the old human's ranting voice growing, almost unnaturally calm.

"He has 'her' with him? Dr. LaLinde's robot?"

"Y-yeah." Cut Man replied nervously. "B-but don't worry! We'll get her-"

"No need."

Both robots froze, their processors befuddled beyond belief that their 'master' had ever uttered such a phrase, let alone as calm as he had.

"Both of you make your way in and keep an eye on them…but don't alert them to your presence. After all…" a long, drawn out pause chilled both robots to their endoskeletons, immediately making their way to the entrance of the cavern. "Killing two birds with one stone is old fashioned, but why pass up the opportunity while they're flying right to you?"

He knew he had to keep alert, for both her sake and his, yet he began to curse his oversensitive sense of audio as his instincts were lit aflame and battle stance at the ready every time a drop of water splashed against the cave floor from an overhead stalactite.

"Are you alright?" Tempo questioned, somewhat confused at the sudden hypertension apparently assaulting her guardian's senses.

"Y-yeah. Just a little jumpy, I guess."

"Jumpy? But…" her green eyes looked downward at his boots. "So far you've had your feet on the ground."

"It's just a expression for you feel nervous." He retorted, the continuous dripping and plip-plops of water beginning to grate on his hardware. The sooner they could leave this moist, noise-ridden cavity, the better in his mind.

For Tempo however, the second she had been forced into the mouth of the cavern, it was as if something had just began to…'awaken' within her. She couldn't stop herself from absorbing the surrounding perimeter, her eyes widening with fascination, yet oddly also a sense of familiarity. The uneven, naturally formed walls of the cave practically begged her to run her hand along its surface, to feel every bump and rise as well as every crevice and crack. The varying sizes and shapes of stones littering their path only brought forth an almost insatiable hunger to break them open and view whatever possible contents they contained, whether they be merely empty or serving as shells for a precious, hidden element of beauty for the eyes. The stalactites above her head collecting moisture and releasing it at the very tip drew her just as much, the grooves and bulb of the formation of Earth seemed to be rebelling against the natural order yet obeying it as well: they were connected to the ceiling, so they were still grounded, yet they at the same time refused to follow the law of gravity, their roosting place on top, not on the bottom. She adored it. She knew not why, but she concluded that she simply could not get enough of this hidden wonder that both she and her apparently unappreciative protector had stumbled upon.

'It's strange.' She lamented to herself, her hand running over a large rock along her way. 'I've never been here…or been underground for that matter…' her eyes looked back, the collecting elements that had her mesmerized only transfixing her even more. 'Yet…I feel like I…like I almost…belong in this environment.'

"Uh, Tempo? Tempo? Tempo!"

"What?!" Being forcefully drawn from such a calm, soothing state of mind, frustration flared up inside her, yet she quickly shrunk back in shock and abject guilt upon seeing that the speaker was none other than her protector.

Though he was more than ready to get out of here and saw she was at least content with their location, Mega Man had no preparation for her reaction to him questioning her. "I…was just seeing if you were ok."

"Y-yes. Sorry." She replied meekly, her eyes then being drawn back to the surrounding inside of the cave. "I just…it's so familiar here."

"Familiar?"

"Well, I'm glad you're adapting to your surroundings."

He knew that voice all too well: Mega Man immediately drew his buster, though the plasma heating up in the cannon wouldn't have a chance to find their freedom as a harsh grab from behind twisted his arm around, pinning it to his backside whilst his other was seized by the wrist and pulled back, elbow forced upwards.

"Y'know, we have GOT to stop meeting this way, bro."

"Mega Man-AHHH!"

"Tempo!"

The second she saw Proto Man seize his azure 'sibling', she felt her feet begin to trek forward, only for her movement to be halted by a large forearm coiling around her waist, hoisting her upward and unable to make any escape. Guts Man held her firm, Cut Man making his entrance into the scene behind him. Each second hastened and intensified Mega Man's struggle in his brother's grasp as he saw the burly robot reposition his captured prey, her waist still captive in his grip, but she was planted firmly on the ground, Cut Man going to right of both of them, a Rolling Cutter dispensed and at the ready, though he was definitely not anxious to see for what.

"What…ugh! What are you and Wily up to?!" he demanded, though his position was rather compromising at that moment.

"Well, you COULD just ask him yourself…"

All heads turned to be greeted by the newfound presence of the aged, wild-haired scientist making their way towards them, stopping only a few feet away.

"Fine, I will." Mega Man retorted. "What are you up to THIS time?"

"Well…" Wily began, his azure nemesis's eyes wide with anticipation. "I'm not revealing that information until I see fit to!" he let loose a wild bout of laughter, Mega Man's brows furrowing. "But I will tell you that your little friend over there has something that I'm VERY interested in."

Tempo's body froze, though she was already not very mobile. "M-me?"

"Yes, you." Wily replied. "Your creator's newest project…it'll be of GREAT benefit for my little excavations, and I just happen to know that YOU have some sort of connection to it." He made his way up to the perplexed, yet fearful female android. "All you have to do is reveal WHAT your connection is, and you'll be able to go back to your creator, not a hair on your head touched."

He was only answered with silence, as expected, yet he began to notice something peculiar in her display: her eyes were shifting, brows deepening and her facial structure scrunching, almost as if…she were trying to recollect something.

"I…" though she tried, searching deep and far within her CPU, she had no answer for him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He had expected as much. But, then again, this would be one of those rare moments Cut Man would possibly prove useful for him. "You know what to do." As if on cue, Cut Man took Tempos left arm in his grip, holding it by the wrist with his left and positioning the Rolling Cuter over the wriggling thumb of the now panicking machine.

"What-" Mega Man shouted, still struggling against Proto Man's hold. "What are you doing?!"

"Keep him still, Proto." Wily commanded.

"Ugh! Wanna switch places, Doc?" the scarf-wearing robot shot back, Wily's eyes darkening, yet there was still the current matter at hand.

"All right then, let's turn this into a little test, shall we?" he inquired, almost too gleefully for either one's taste. "Tell me what I want to know, and you'll get to stay in one piece."

Mega Man scoffed. "I'd hate to break it to you Wily, but you'd probably need her in one piece for whatever you're planning-"

"She can live with what comes off."

Tempo's mind scrambled for what exactly he was implying, yet upon viewing the shining, clean yet deathly sharp blades mere inches over her right hand, her trapped digits writhing and wriggling frantically to get out of its reach.

"Answer me, girl."

"But…" she started, her eyes still on the scissors.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know!"

SNAP!

The pain wasn't much, yet she immediately registered the loss of sensation in her thumb, soon realizing that she no longer HAD a thumb. On the rocky floor was her severed finger, wiring and electricity still causing it to squirm and bend until it finally went limp. Mega Man's struggles intensified even further, desperate now to escape from his brother's hold.

"Once again." Wily began. "What connection do you have with Dr. LaLinde's secret project?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!"

SNAP!

Cut Man had removed her of her pointer, it falling to the ground and writhing in the same fashion as her thumb. Only three fingers left on her hand, she felt her terror reaching its peak, systems flaring alarms of danger and an overwhelming heat growing in her body.

"What connection do you have with Dr. LaLinde's project?"

"I…" she quivered. "I don't know!"

"Wrong answer."

"No, please don't-"

SNAP!

"Wily, stop!" Mega Man demanded, Proto Man himself grimacing at the sight that was taking place before him. He struggled furiously in his grip, his cannon growing warm.

"Don't even think about it!" Wily snapped. "You release even ONE blast of plasma, then I order Cut Man to slice her processor open so I can view it myself!" The blue robot glowered at the balding human, yet if the already apparent damage done to her was anything to go by, he found himself unable to release the shot ready to escape, it dying down and dissipating as soon as it was formed.

"If she would just give him what he wants, this wouldn't be happening…" the red helmeted robot muttered in the blue's audio unit, his tone indicating that he was clearly uncomfortable with what was taking place.

"She doesn't have to give you anything! Leave her alone!" Mega Man screamed, his struggles now growing more violent, his legs kicking and prying at Proto Man's lower regions in an attempt to make him release him.

"What's your connection with Dr. LaLinde's project!?"

"My…my body's getting hot!"

SNAP!

"STOP! LET HER GO!"

"What…" Wily looked upon the soon to be fingerless robot before him, her left arm held in Guts Man's left hand, it clawing and desperately attempting to reach its parallel twin. Another oddity was beginning to become visible: her right arm seemed to be…expanding. The skin was stretching at the elbow region, a cone-like shape seemingly growing from underneath the skin, trying to decide whether or not to reveal itself, though the reason for it or what it actually was unknown to him. Nevertheless… "What is your connection with Dr. LaLinde's project?"

"I…" Tempo wheezed, her tortured arm burning, feeling as if it were on fire on the inside. She didn't even bother speaking, the pain too blinding for her to even answer with the same reply as before.

SNAP!

Her pinkie was the last to fall, joining the other four in their death tolls before it expended its leftover energy.

"We've got time. Cut Man!" Wily commanded. "Start on the other hand."

"N-no…" Tempo moaned, her right arm released from Cut Man's hold, Guts Man repositioning his hold on her left for his red-clad companion to continue his work on the other hand.

"NO!" her throat expelled, she thrusting her butchered hand on the scissor-wielding Robot Master's chest.

WRRRRRRR!

"Blaugh-!"

She had merely meant to shove him away, that was all. It wasn't a gesture to persuade him to leave her be, yet she was growing desperate. Yet what met Cut Man's chest wasn't a forceful palm, nor did it just stop at his chest. As Tempo's arm went for his pectoral area to push him away, she felt her skin rip. The cone shape expanding underneath the synthetic tissue had burst through, her hand withdrawing into somewhere unknown as the object began to spin at such a high and furious velocity, the pointed edge tore through Cut Man's chest cavity, tearing through the entirety of his upper half and exiting out the other end, the edge poking through the other end.

Both he and she shared the same sentiments: neither knew what had just occurred, yet for one, they felt themselves falling off the concealed device and falling to the ground.

"Cut Man!" Guts Man hollered, harshly throwing the girl to the side as he went to check the injuries on his fellow robot.

Tempo uneasily made her way to her feet, Mega, Proto, and Wily all gazing at her in bewilderment. Looking to her arm, she soon joined in their surprise: where her forearm used to be, what appeared to be a silver, sizable drill had torn through, the inner wiring and the silver lining of her endoskeleton showing through her ravaged skin, streams of her own fluids flooding down the drill, mixing with Cut Man's, the rest having already splattered all over her green uniform.

"Well, well…" Wily observed. "It seems you still haven't lost the element of surprise, Noelle."

"What…what are you talking about?!" Mega Man demanded, Proto Man steadily easing his hold on his brother, though not enough for him to break out of easily.

"Don't you get it?" Proto Man replied, his concealed eyes fixated on the female robot before him, she clutching her arm and struggling against the apparent weight of the drill, the fluids continuing to stream and pour from the damage.

"Your little girlfriend's a Robot Master…"

Note: Cliffhanger! Yes, I know, but I'm reaching the page limit here. Anyway, thank you for the review and favorites, please comment and critique and give your feedback! Thanks, guys!


	9. Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 4

Note: Wow, I just powered through this one! Hey guys, next part here, next to last part of Episode 2 as a matter of fact! I'm really enjoying this, and thank you to Mega DMX and Little Kunai for your support! Also thanks to Mystery Reviewer! I admit I miss hearing from you. Anyhow, onto the next part!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 9- Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 4

Though unable to move anything besides his fingers, Mega Man was already mentally kicking himself. He was asked to do one thing, ONE thing, and here he was bound by two metal bars, one over his chest and the other over his ankles, against the inside wall of the 'Skull Drill' as Wily had called it, the one he was responsible to protect in exact binds right beside him.

Tempo only let her eyes lazily lift halfway, her optics steadily becoming clouded with haze and the world around her fading with her vision. Her head was slumped against the wall, her binds being the only support she had to keep her from collapsing onto the floor. Her entire body itself was completely slumped over and leaning to the side, her 'drill' weighing her down as the fluids and chemicals keeping her running steadily trailed down and pooled around her.

The Skull Drill steadily rolled along, the 'trail' of sorts making both bound individuals actually rather thankful for the restraints as Wily and the robots present had to keep a good hold onto something firm and cemented into the floor in order to keep themselves from toppling over.

"I…" Mega Man's sour disposition shifted to one of shock, the low, uneasy voice of the girl beside him being heard in what seemed to be a lifetime since he and her were brought aboard the vehicle. She looked to the driver of the massive drill, he not looking back, but turning his head slightly to hint that he acknowledged her. "I don't understand…"

Albert Wily found himself rather surprised that she even had the energy to speak, given how much of it had already leaked out onto the floor. Yet with what little time she had left conscious, why not indulge her?

"Understand what, dear?" he questioned, a sneer curling on his lips as he noticed in his peripheral vision his captive nemesis glowering at his remark, deep blue eyes furrowing in rage.

Tempo's green eyes struggled to keep open, her vision already unstable and fading in and out. "I…" she began, her speech unfortunately becoming slurred. "I'm a…Robot Master?" her eyes scanned the robots surrounding the aged scientist, two of them bearing drills akin to hers, the large, burly one that stared her down with a hateful, death-wishing glare, and her protector's scarf-wearing, shade-bearing 'sibling' of sorts. "Like them?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." He replied, still keeping his eyes on the 'road', though they momentarily looked downward at the monitor to signify their location.

"But…what do you…want me for?"

Wily chuckled, rather amused that even in this state, she was so eager to get her words out.

"I'd tell you right now, but…" as he hoped it would, the monitor began beeping rapidly, the red dot flashing on the screen indicating that he had just arrived at their destination. "I've got a presentation all about it." He then began to steadily steer the vehicle to the side, the caterpillar wheels unfortunately making the simple task a rather lengthy chore. Nevertheless, he would eventually get it in the desired position, the prowess of his newest carrier soon being put to work.

Conference Building

She crept alongside the wall, the repetitive ritual of following and stopping to message Dr. Light beginning to grate on her nerves, or more appropriately in her case, circuitry.

'If he would JUST let me go and take care of it myself, then this wouldn't take so long!' she inwardly groaned, the hacked security bot now only a few steps away from the security room. Seeing a pair of pliers gripped in his grey fist, the blonde housekeeper knew instantly what he intended to do.

"Hey, you!"

The security bot stopped in his tracks, his optics and head turning to see who had addressed him, he being met by a pair of blue irises that ironically, seemed to be 'burning' with intense determination.

In the Conference Room

"…and with that, I am proud to say that we are fully on board with whatever plans Dr. LaLinde has in the future for her little 'rock-buster'!" Russell concluded, he and his crew exiting to the right of the stage to take their seats once more, the crowd giving a short-lived round of applause.

Rumble…

Not one member made it off the platform before they felt the sudden vibrations. Looking around the crowd, they were apparently not the only ones as each person present was cautiously looking around them, the overhead lamps swinging slightly and whatever objects that had no weight suppressing them or weren't firmly secure on the floor or wall were sent falling to the floor. Dr. Light and Dr. LaLinde both looked to each other, Light's bearded, aged face steadily growing more and more uneasy. He had to act fast.

"Thomas? Tom, what's-HEY!" LaLinde exclaimed in shock, he quickly seizing her by the wrist and rushing towards the door.

"Thomas, what's going on?!" she shouted, her attention more drawn to the surprising speed her old classmate possessed rather than the increasing tremors plaguing the entire area.

"No time to explain!" he replied, he quickly reaching for the golden knobs. It took only a few turns to confirm that, as he had feared, they were trapped inside. Light took note of how their time was limited, he in turn rushing in the opposite direction to the back door.

"Tom, what's happening?!"

"It's him! It has to be!" So close, only a few more feet away…"We have to get you out of here-!"

As soon as his mouth closed, it seemed the Earth itself opened. The tremors had reached their maximum as a massive, silvery, whirling drill pierced its way through the center of the room's floor. The vehicle the drill belonged to steadily rolled out of the makeshift entrance, the skull embezzlement on the front signifying to everyone of whom exactly had decided to invite themselves to the assembly. The caterpillar wheels gradually rolled themselves onto flat ground, it driving to the large stage until it found itself a sizable resting place. The right door opened, its driver and six occupants making their way out, two of which were bound with cuffs, hands secured behind their backs, Light having to restrain LaLinde from charging forward, though he couldn't deny he wished to do the same.

Making his way to the podium situated atop the stage, Dr. Wily tapped the microphone, a shrill buzz echoing throughout the room. "Hello there, fine people of Washington DC."

Upstairs

"For such a well-thought out way to get inside, I guess Wily didn't teach you how to aim real well, huh?" Roll declared, the blast from the security bot's drawn pistol smashing yet another expensive vase. 'Hope the Doc's not TOO mad at me for all this. Besides, it HIS fault!' Another blast fired, the laser using little to no effort to make it through the wooden table she had been using for cover. 'Maybe I could use something to reflect his blasts back at him…but what material would be strong enough for that?'

Another hop from his firing gun, she had unfortunately failed to account for the robot's large, sizable limbs, one of which brought itself to her chest, exerting a powerful push that sent her body to the floor. It then hit her: of course! Yet, would the material be strong enough? Having had enough of her interference, the security bot aimed his pistol at the fallen Roll, barrel growing hot and plasma quickly rushing for its escape.

'Now!' her hand retracting into her arm, a few clicks was all it took for her to find it.

Holding her right arm up, a small, compact mirror, square in shape, was dispensed from the utility holder. Confused, yet more than ready to be rid of her, the security bot fired, yet there was one oddity that he didn't account for: she was holding the mirror backwards, glass surface facing her.

Success! The laser bounced off the surface of the mirror, the red, hot beam returning to its owner and puncturing him through the side of his domed head. His sensors went haywire, CPU detecting massive damage and he knowing well that it would only be moments before he would be forced into stasis lock. As he began to dash inside the room, a pair of hands apparently struggling to grab his pistol halted him.

Roll furiously pried and pulled at the gun, he in turn attempting to wrestle it out of her grip. He pulled the trigger, only for her to draw her mirror. A flash of red was the last thing his optics could process, as his own pride and prowess had shot itself through his core, sensation quickly leaving him, as he didn't even perceive his body falling back, his broad, armored back slamming against the floor, fresh oil and fluids leaking onto the red carpet, akin to the leader he had slain earlier.

"Yeah, it's just a mirror…" Roll mused. "A mirror made out of silver titanium."

"Are you crazy!?" all eyes turned to Russell, his aged, worn face wrinkling even more with his furrowing brows. "You could've killed somebody driving that thing in here!"

"Oh, trust me." Wily started. "I would've parked in front, but it was already packed."

His surprisingly deep blue irises scanned the room until he caught a flash of violet. "Why Noelle, is that you?" he squinted slightly until he was convinced his sight had not been mistaken. "Still using those crazy hair dyes at your age?"

LaLinde wished she could charge up there and give the crazed scientist a good, swift knock upside his balding head with her tightly clenched fist, yet once again, good old Tom was desperately trying to avoid conflict, restraining her and pulling on her with whatever energy he had stored in his aged body.

"What are you doing with my Tempo, you psycho!?"

Upon hearing her name, Tempo's detraining sight strained to view whom had apparently raised concern for her condition, her sensors raising despite the amount of oil that had seeped from her body.

"M-Mother…" she weakly croaked, Dr. LaLinde's fierce anger quickly diminished to tears beginning to form, they soon not able to be contained upon realizing she had a drill serving for her right forearm.

"Ah yes, well…" Wily began, making his way over to the cuffed Tempo, the restraints having to be positioned just above her elbows due to her newest 'addition'. "I've been doing some 'excavating' around the country, surely YOU'VE heard of it. Why else would you call the blue dweeb here?" Mega Man merely gritted his teeth at the doctor's comment, his eyes wandering and surveying his surroundings…until he was drawn to the sizable drill protruding from near her elbow socket.

"And the answer is no." LaLinde growled. "You are NOT using my Tempo for whatever you're doing!"

"Oh, but I need her help!" he mockingly begged. "Whatever happened to the Nelly that was ready and willing to let her two best pals borrow anything?"

"Don't call me Nelly! And YOU are in no way my friend, Albert."

"Aw, you've grown so cold, Nelly." He sneered. "Nevertheless, I know that your robot's been quite the little digger in her past. She must've been to have an entire conference dedicated to what she can do." He noticed the robot in subject growing more and more confused, his anticipation rising. "And I also know that you've given your pride and joy a new little upgrade of sorts. An upgrade that can greatly assist me in my little collecting of the Earth's minerals."

Mega Man couldn't believe he was thinking such a thing, yet he was rather thankful for Wily's insistence to perform this little speech, this allowing him to creep closer and closer to Tempo, the madman and his robots hopefully none-the-wiser to what he was attempting to do. He couldn't deny, however, that his curiosity was peaked as well.

Tempo had no comprehension of what her captor was talking about, yet given the growing fear on her creator's face, she suspected that it was something vital. "Mother, what…" she strained. "What is he…talking about?"

Wily glanced to the female robot. "Oh, that's right! She never told you…" he stated, turning back to LaLinde. "…did she?"

Dr. Light didn't understand what he was implying, yet the expression of dread on his friend's face made his blood run cold.

As if on cue, Wily shifted through his lab coat pockets, a small flash drive being pulled out.

"W-What's that?" Tempo fearfully inquired, she looking upon Mega Man the same, some small piece of her still hoping that he would find some possible way to resume his role as her 'guardian'.

"Oh, nothing much." Wily chuckled, inserting the device in the monitor stationed in the duct of the podium. "Just a sample of what your 'mother' has been keeping from you."

The image of a desktop presented itself on the projector, Proto Man seeing himself to the computer located behind the thick, red curtains, as he was the only one besides Wily with the appendages available to operate it. A small selection of files appeared, the mouse cruiser going over one folder titled 'Before/After Accident'.

LaLinde frantically began shaking her head. "How did you get this?!" she hollered, fear and anger twisting and contorting her face, fresh tears beginning to develop in her once dry ducts.

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you for some time, Nell. Seeing what developments you were giving your little creation, watching…" he glanced towards the bewildered Tempo, she turning to the projector as Proto Man continued to navigate through the files. "Waiting."

A click on a file named 'Blank' sent LaLinde into hysterics, Light's hold on her not able to withstand her thrashing for much longer. "Don't you dare! That's-"

"Alright folks! Can you spot the difference between these two clips?!"

The file was opened, the computer's media player loading up and bringing the file into view. Tempo grew even confused: the file in itself was a video, and not just that, a recording. A recording she had no recollection of, yet there she was.

"Alright Tempo, let's…Tempo?" LaLinde asked.

Tempo watched herself behaving rather…foolish. She was sticking her tongue in front of the camera, jumping around, almost something akin to a hyperactive human child.

"Oh no!" she declared. "I'm gonna have to hurt these wittle rocks!"

LaLinde cupped her forehead in her palm. "Heaven, help me." She muttered, then turning to Tempo. "Sample SM-XF-02. Let's test out your new functions, shall we?"

"Okie-dokie!" the robot onscreen declared, the robot in reality captivated by what she was seeing. 'When did this take place?' she pondered. 'I…I don't remember ANY of this!'

Then the clip ended, the second one instantly starting afterward, though both LaLinde and Tempo's reactions spoke volumes to Light and Mega Man. Tempo was stationed on an operating table of sorts, battered, motionless and apparently without any clothing, though a white sheet concealed her body from the shoulders down. LaLinde appeared in front of the camera, her bun loose and obviously falling apart and eyes red and moist.

"What…" she paused to sniff. "What I'm about to do…I don't know if it would be considered right or wrong." She looked back to the motionless Tempo, walking over to the apparently unconscious android. "But…hopefully it will be better for the both of us." She knelt down, as if she were whispering a message in her ear. "It'll be better for you I know…because…" she turned. "Because from now on…you both figuratively and literally…won't feel a thing."

The clip apparently skipped because the next thing that was seen was that Tempo was now fully conscious and dressed, yet the look in her eyes…Mega Man recognized it instantly.

"Tempo?" LaLinde asked. "How do you…feel?"

Tempo began backing from the screen, eyes widening as she knew that expression she held in the video: that same, dull, emotionless expression that could only belong to a corpse. "I am…functioning." She answered, her voice completely devoid of any sense of vitality or any semblance of life. She looked back to her creator, she sharing the same look as her, yet as much as she wished she could deny it, LaLinde's tearful eyes echoed of not only fear…but the purest, most raw sense of regret that Tempo deemed possible for a human to display.

Then the video ended.

"Sorry to rub salt in the wound, Nell…" Wily scoffed, the woman once desperate to climb onto the stage now falling to her knees. "But I don't think I need to tell you that you brought this all on yourself."

"SHUT UP!" LaLinde hollered, not caring whether or not anyone present saw her tears. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!"

"No, I don't. But neither does she…" he turned to Tempo, who in her bafflement, hadn't even accounted that she was steadily walking closer and closer to shutting down. "So why don't you be honest with her for once, Noelle? Tell your 'little girl' why you felt it necessary to break into her mind and reduce her to a soulless shell of her former self?!"

Proto Man was slightly grateful for his position away from the boasting scientist as he felt his own teeth begin to grind. "You're one to talk, Doc…" he muttered.

"The only thing she's doing is taking her 'little girl' home!"

Now or never, as he didn't see any other opportunities present themselves. Mega Man took Tempo's hand in his grasp, the invisible wall preventing him from tapping into her systems broken, his being feeling her energy rush through him.

Tempo felt as if she would possibly enter emergency stasis from all the unfamiliar sensations now plaguing her body! The second he took her hand, she felt him…pulling something from her. Not draining, yet she felt something being exchanged into him, as if he was…absorbing a part of her into himself. She couldn't understand it as she knew not that such a feeling existed, yet…the more he drew, the stronger the desire to let him take what he needed from her, as if she wished for her to become part of him.

Time seemed to dissolve into an eternity when in actuality, all it took was a few seconds for the azure fighting machine to complete the duplication of the female robot's unlocked ability. As hoped, his buster had acquired a sizable drill, he immediately making work of his cuffs, breaking the metal holding the two binding rings together and he then slicing through Tempo's bonds, her body almost immediately collapsing had he not snatched her just in time. She had expected such an act from him, yes, yet she couldn't contain the yelp that had been stored in her throat as she felt his arms lift her up and cradle her body in his hold, she instinctively (at least that's what she told herself) clutching him in turn as he ran down with her to her creator.

"She needs energy, badly!" he told LaLinde, feeling Tempo's hold, while present, already steadily beginning to weaken.

"Hey, Doc!"

All heads turned to see Roll sprinting into the room. "The alarm's been pushed! The police are on their way!"

"Well done, dear!" Light congratulated, his 'daughter' somewhat taken back by such a statement, given its source, a sense of pride developing in her core. This was ultimately short lived as it was cut off by surprise as a slumped figure was pushed onto her.

"Hey! What's with-" she began to protest, yet stilled her tongue upon seeing whom exactly was lying against her body. "Whoa, what happened to her?"

"Never mind that!" Mega Man replied, assisting Tempo in positioning her undamaged arm around Roll's shoulders, she instantly wrapping her left arm around her waist for more stable support. "Just help Dr. LaLinde get her to her lab!"

"And leave you here alone? I'll have you know I just took down the-"

"Roll, please! She's not going to make it if you don't hurry!"

Her azure irises scrolled down to the limp figure draped over her own, green eyes struggling to keep open, the once innocent, curious shine nearly gone, a dull haze taking over. She didn't wish to leave him alone. Even if she had been overpowered by the security bot she had just defeated, she STILL would've insisted to fight by his side…yet in this instance, she couldn't deny he was correct in her absence being the best course of action. After all, it wasn't as if Dr. LaLinde or Dr. Light could support her weight, despite her average stature. It was however many hundreds of pounds of metal after all.

"Fine." Seeing as her 'cargo' was more likely than not in any position to start moving her feet, she hoisted her up on her back, heading to the door with Dr. LaLinde following close behind.

Mega Man turned to the madman on the stage, the small crew of robots already making their way towards him.

"Dr. Light! You need to get out of here too!" he called to his creator, not necessarily able to 'order' him to escape.

"I'm sorry, Mega, but I don't intend on leaving your side anytime soon!" the aged doctor retorted.

The blue robot's eyes widened in horror, turning to Light with desperate, pleading eyes. "But…but Doc-"

"No buts, Mega! Dr. Wily somehow has a link into Noelle's abode, and I intend to find out where!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?!"

"I need to make it into his Skull Drill! From there, I may be able to find where he's been able to hack into her network!" of course, he also noticed the group of machines charging towards them. "But to do that, I'm afraid I'll need you to take care of them."

"No problem, Doc. Hey, bolt-brains!" All sets of eyes of the four robots turning to see their blue target making their way up the stairs. "Catch me if you can!"

"You blue pest! Get back here!" Guts Man bellowed, he immediately hurling forward up the staircase after him, Crash and Drill Man following in tow.

'Now or never…but wait! There were four-'

"You wouldn't think about searching through Wily's computer, would you, Light?"

He needn't ask who was speaking to him. Turning around, the elderly man came face to face with Proto Man.

"And if I am?" he replied.

"You know I can't let you do that."

Light began to move for the stationary Skull Drill. "Whether you'll let me or not doesn't mean anything to me, Proto Man. I will do this no matter whomever Wily sends to stop me."

"I mean it!" the red helmeted robot proclaimed, his hand retracting and cannon nozzle taking its place. "Step away from it! Now!"

Thomas Light wouldn't lie in saying that he was startled, yet his spark of fear only lasted briefly. He only gave the android aiming at him a stern, yet almost…amused expression.

"Put the buster down. You can't shoot me, Proto, and merely pointing at me doesn't serve as the best intimidation." Light calmly observed, making his way to the right door of the Drill.

Darn! He got him! Yet with how their 'prize' had just been snatched from them, his CPU was racing for any ideas to keep this operation preserved. "Y-yeah? So? I'm STILL not letting you near that thing!"

"Oh, very well. But…" Light began, opening the door. "I find it rather odd that you'd rather focus your attention on me than finding out where Wily's gone off to."

"Wh-what?!" Lo and behold, as he whirled around, he found that Light's statement was indeed true: Dr. Wily was nowhere to be seen.

"Also, if you're down here, than who will be the one to possibly, as you put it, 'take care' of Mega Man?"

Proto Man felt his synthetic teeth grit, molars grinding furiously into each other.

Without a second thought, he dashed forward up the stairway, his mind now entirely focused on the blue robot that was at the top.

Light couldn't help but chuckle at the robot's sudden change in plans, he entering the Drill's compartment and looking to the screen and keyboard stationed before him just beside the 'steering wheel' of the vehicle.

'Besides…' his mind trailed off. 'You wouldn't have it in you to shoot at your own creator…'

Downtown, Washington DC

"How's she holding up back there?!" Dr. LaLinde cried out, navigating through the swarms of cars, all the while doing her best to ignore the blaring horns and loud declarations of her inability to drive.

"She's…ugh!" she began, only to be interrupted a sharp, swift turn, knocking the other passenger right into her.

"…sorry…" the figure softly moaned, Roll taking her arms and holding the motionless body up onto her own.

"She's holding up. But…" sky blue eyes surveyed the multitude of red and golden orbs of light emanated from the cars surrounding them, they not remaining stationary for long as they quickly shot past her vision as the driver stepped on the gas even harder. "How much longer until we get to your place?"

"Not…hey! Not much longer! In fact…" she paused for a moment, hoping and praying that the sign welcoming her into suburbia would only be a little more distance away…

"Yes! Finally!"

The stone monument welcoming residents and newcomers alike into their humble little paradise, LaLinde immediately sped for her home, the pedal finally allowed to be released from the intense pressure of the woman's foot as she eased the weight she placed upon it. The car came to a stop in the driveway, Roll thanking Heaven that they had even managed to get here in one piece thanks to the driver's more than erratic driving skills.

"Help her inside the lab!" the violet hair woman commanded, her once perfectly rounded, compact bun coming apart, strands of hair forced to fall victim to blowing in the light breeze due to being dislodged from the rest of the fibers still contained in the bun's grip.

Roll needn't answer as she hoisted the unconscious Tempo onto her back, rushing to the side of the house whilst LaLinde was frantically unlocking the door to her little 'workshop'. Getting the door open, she hurled the door to the side, motioning to an operating table stationed in the center of the small room.

"Put her here."

Roll, as gently as she could, removed Tempo from her back, holding her upper half before taking her knees to rest in her right elbow, she then being positioned in 'bridal style'. The second Roll laid her motionless shell onto the table, Dr. LaLinde pulled her safety goggles out from her lab coat pocket, a tray of tools already by the table and at the ready to be used.

Outside Conference Hall

While he would never think he'd be in a position such as this, Dr. Wily made sure to keep his head ducked down and hidden behind the row of perfectly rounded, cubic, trimmed bushes. He cursed that his attempt to silence any cries for help were unsuccessful, the collection of policemen and robots alike making their way out of their cars and entering the building, more likely than not to escort the already panicked board members to safety. Yet as he groaned and cursed his failure…a sudden thought had just appeared in his mind. Yes, the meeting he had planned had been canceled, yet the guest of honor herself…she was more than likely back at home in repairs: unconscious, weak, and most of all, completely helpless.

Inside the Conference Hall

He was beginning to regret his decision to bait all of them at the same time as the Blue Bomber was once again forced to dodge another Crash Bomb, it exploding on impact and taking a table and assumingly expensive looking vase along with it.

"Hey, watch it!" Mega Man cried out. "That's going to come out of Wily's wallet you know!"

Crash Man had another bomb at the ready, yet a handless, red forearm pushed him back.

"Stand back, Crashy!" Drill Man chided. "You're not the only one with a trick up their 'sleeve'!" with that, a drill dislodged itself from its socket, the sharpened spiral managing to lightly graze Mega Man's bicep before it found itself trapped in the hold of his right hand.

"No thanks. I've already got enough of those today." As if it was a dart, he shot the bomb forward. "You keep it!"

Both Drill and Crash Man managed to leap out of the Drill Bomb's way, yet Guts Man's massive figure did him no favors this time. Landing right in front of him, he had little to no time to make a run for it as it released its explosive contents, the impact knocking the towering behemoth off his feet in surprise, right through the glass of a nearby window and crashing to the ground outside.

"GAH!" He had had enough, Crash Man sprinting forward towards his azure opponent, his drills spinning wildly and piercing the air like mad, all of course aiming for the blue robot's head. "Would *punch* you *punch* just *punch* hold *punch* still *punch* and…" in that second, Mega Man misjudged the distance he had to be free from Crash Man's swings, he finding himself backed up against a railing lining the sides of the stairway. "DROP DEAD!"

One Crash Bombs fired at him: he managing to leap out of its way as it took out the railing, yet his eyes were not quick enough to spot the other that had been dispensed a little later than its fallen comerade.

As quick as Mega Man had previously shown, he was not quick enough.

The bomb made contact with his developed abdomen, releasing its contents in an explosive display of blackened material and fire.

Crash Man's once explosive rage quickly shifted into maniacal glee, the low moans of his opponent being heard from the lower floor.

"Crash Man! Answer me!"

Maniacal glee now transformed into confusion as the visor-wearing robot heard Wily's frantic voice resound throughout his dome. Nevertheless, if it was Wily, the only option was to answer. "Ya need something, Doc?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I need one of you to head over to Dr. LaLinde's lab this instant!"

"What? Why? Mega Man's-"

"Forget Mega Man for a moment! Don't you realize that LaLinde's creation is more than likely back at the lab? Worn down, exhausted, and more importantly, if Mega Man is here, who's keeping watch over her there?"

Dr. LaLinde's Lab

Her eyelids fluttered, first more than willing to go back to the darkness that she had grown accustomed to, yet the panging, burning curiosity of her surroundings beckoned her to open her green eyes. Tempo's sensory input instantly recognized her creator's laboratory, she steadily rising from her resting place on the table. She had seen that a white sheet was laid over her, her hands soon reaching for it and taking the ivory fabric into clenched fists.

"Tempo! You're awake!"

Turning to the direction of the voice, Tempo found herself being greeted by a seemingly relieved, blonde female robot, her long, full ponytail bouncing as she ran for her.

"Roll…" she muttered, acknowledging her presence before her eyes shifted away.

"You…remember me, right?"

Tempo nodded, her eyes still looking in the opposite direction. "Yes…I…" an unsteady sigh escaped her now trembling lips. "I…remember everything…now."

What she had assumed would be a rather thankful greeting; Roll was more than confused at Tempo's apparent reaction. Dr. LaLinde had restored her arm along with apparently whatever memory blockage there was in her CPU, she not being around for the entire story, yet still, she couldn't grasp why the now 'complete' robot before her seemed so…distant. If anything, she seemed even more so than before, outright attempting to dissuade any eye contact with the one communicating with her.

"Well…I'll go tell Dr. LaLinde how you're feeling. Get some rest, Tempo." Roll bid her before exiting the lab.

The brunette android bit her lip, body feeling as if it wished to enclose itself further, she finding that she was soon bringing her knees into her chest, head resting in folded arms. She remembered everything all right: and she'd rather wish that she could be stripped of it again, her chest feeling as if it were to implode on itself.

"Mother…" she croaked in hushed, tearless sobs. "Why Mother? Was…was I not…pleasing to you?"

Her memory bank continued its mental assault on her core, bits and pieces of recollections and memoirs only further reminding her of how she was once in this position before…yet only in reverse. It only was revoked yesterday…yesterday when she was completely unsuspecting of her creator's involvement in her newfound coldness…yesterday when she was first acquainted with that nice, young man…

'Mega!' how could she have forgotten?! He was still up there! And…if she saw correctly, Dr. Light had not entered the car with them…

'They're both still up there! I…' her once deepening heartache was burned away by a newfound, burning desire to return to that place, to assist the one who had assigned as her protector earlier just today.

Looking at her uniform neatly folded on a nearby chair, she threw the white sheet off her body, making her way off the operating table. It was impulsive, she knew. It was reckless, she knew. It was also undoubtedly dangerous, she knew. Yet…no. Any more thought on it would possibly result in her growing hesitation and fear consuming her!

'I don't know why I'm even considering this! But…I…I have to help him. I owe him my life, so…it is only fitting.'

SMASH!

Her eyes widened, the deafening crash resounding throughout the entire room, small vibrations reverberating all throughout and knocking her off her feet.

"Tempo!"

The aforementioned robot looked back to see a rather panicked Roll and LaLinde rushing into the lab.

"Hurry! Get your clothes! Wily's sent-"

BOOM!

Whatever left of her warning LaLinde had left was ultimately communicated through an ear-piercing shriek as a sizable hole was just created in the side of the lab, rubble covering more than half of the room as the culprit made his way inside.

"Hey there, good-looking!" Crash Man greeted, Tempo having been thankful she took the white sheet she had just tossed to shield herself from the explosion. The Robot Master gave a cocky sneer at the violet haired woman and blonde android, they both growing more and more defensive regarding his presence. "Sorry to say, lady, but Wily's not finished with her yet."

"No!" LaLinde hollered, leaping in front of the fallen android. "I'm not letting that madman lay one HAND on her!"

"That's not really my call, lady. But quite a surprise, huh? Here we though hot stuff here only had a connection to your 'secret' project. Never would've thought she'd BE the real thing!"

"Oh, I'm real."

All sets of eyes looked to the source of the voice. Tempo rose from her spot on the tiled floor, white sheet held against her chest. "In fact, I am as real as you."

He couldn't deny that he was taken back by her sudden boldness, yet he also couldn't deny that this greatly excited him. "Oh I don't doubt that, sweetheart. Actually…" he stepped back somewhat. "Why don't you go ahead and show me?"

Tempo guided her right hand to her chest, her palm sitting itself in between her breasts. In truth…she had no idea what she was doing, yet she recognized the motions she performed…she heard the dialogue run through her mind…

'Hey mom! Take a look at this! Tempo…flash!'

'Honestly, Tempo. I think I'm going to have to limit your anime consumption!'

'No way! Hey, mom, you think I could ever be like that one day? Like…a super hero?'

'You can be whatever you want, honey. As long as you clean your room afterward!'

It was still distant, the girl in the memoir being completely unrecognizable to her…yet if it rang true…then what was display to her…she had to try.

"Tempo…FLASH!"

Her once still, lukewarm chest was lit aflame, a loud, audible gasp being forced from her throat. A hot, sea green light began to emit from her skin, the sudden and incomprehensible sensation coursing through her body forcing her to her knees. Yet as soon as it began, it was over.

What stood before the red Robot Master now was an armored robot of sea green, hair pulled into two twin pigtails, held together by a green headband of sorts that extended down to her now protruding audio units, they too being equipped with a white, rectangular accessory, one gracing her cheeks whilst the others stood atop the green sensors. Standing on her feet, he could study her more now: she bore a green chest plate, more defined for the feminine figure than his, yet she had apparently gained some girth, her arms and legs more built than before, violet lines running along her forearms and thighs. Her forearms were the same armor as her chest, under parts, and boots, a violet ring cuffing just above a grey metallic ring he likened to Mega Man's buster.

"Hmmm…" Crash Man sneered, his grin spreading wide. "Well, THIS is new…"

"Allow me to introduce…my true self." The transformed Tempo stated, already feeling surges of unfamiliarity and fear entangled with exhilaration wrack through her new body. "I am…LMN-001…Quake Woman."

Note: Cliffhanger again! Yes, I know, I'm a jerk, but this is running a little long already! I try to keep at 12-13 maximum otherwise these would go on forever! Anyhow, if you need more of a visual image for Quake Woman, I drew a pic on my DeviantArt here: art/MMRS-Quake-Woman-528014317

Thanks for your support, and I hope to hear from you all!


	10. Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 5

Note: Hello! Final part of the 2nd episode is here! Though I'm still early in the game of this, I'm REALLY enjoying this, and I hope to continue it for awhile! Please read and review! Thank you!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 10- Adding Tempo in the Mix Part 5

Proto Man couldn't believe it: the second Light had pointed out what he could and SHOULD'VE been doing instead of wasting his time with him, he shot up the stairs and spent a good few minutes searching for any sign or trace of blue. He HEARD the scuffle between his 'comrades' and his azure sibling, yes, yet his sense of sight is what he was putting his focus on. Eventually, he found himself making his way back down to the first floor theorizing that he perhaps took to retreating or taking the battle to ground level.

Yet the minute he had actually found him, he was incredibly tempted to give himself a swift kick to his own rear end.

The shrill ringing resonating throughout his entire dome steadily began to wind down as Mega Man forced himself onto his feet. He knew well he couldn't afford to stay down for long, lest someone take him by surprise-

"Not one of your more 'graceful' displays, huh brother?"

He needn't ask who it was.

Proto Man, despite his recently realized unnecessary search for his sibling, declared that the sight before him almost made the painstaking and long prowl worth it. Mega Man was coated in black from head to toe, his apricot skin hidden underneath a thick layer of soot, his azure irises and whites being made far more evident and noticeable.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, take it all in." Mega Man scoffed, his hands attempting to dislodge the black particles staining his amour. "I take though you're not here just to laugh at my expense."

Drawing his buster, the nozzle stationed itself at the blue robot's head. "You got it."

Falling to the ground again, Mega Man kept note to land on his side, lest he not have as good a motion on his lower limbs. Propping himself up on his left arm, the blue robot, gave the shaded, scarf-wearing assailant a hard kick against his chest, he now being the one lying flat on the floor.

Seizing his first few moments of peace, Mega Man raced towards Dr. Light still stationed in the Skull Drill.

"I think you'd best hurry, Doc! We don't have much-"

A hot flash grazing his shoulder silenced him, Light shaken from his state of focus.

All he managed to see was his 'son' run towards the stage, his other 'son' following suit.

Proto let free another blast of plasma, Mega Man leaping onto the wooden platform, it leaving its place in the bottom half of the structure. Firing back only prompted the red-helmed android to quickly side step to the side before running up on equal level with his opponent.

Dr. Light, despite his original intention of getting in the vehicle, couldn't draw his eyes away from the scene taking place just outside: His two robots, his two 'sons', gazing intently into the other's eyes, unmoving and almost akin to statues, yet only the slightest movement, the most miniscule of motions waiting to be made by the other so that he could either prevent what the other was planning, or counter whatever attack he had planned. A display and perfect demonstration of their level of forethought and intelligence to some, yes, yet to the old man, it did nothing more than twist and writhe his heart in pain.

Yet his reason for remaining there had yet to be accomplished. He had managed to get into the system through tapping into his younger days of testing the security of computer systems by quite literally breaking into them, yet he of course deemed the actual practice of hacking a grievous offense, yet in this instance, he found his fingers dancing and teasing the keys faster than ever.

'It's for Noelle.' He repeated to himself, hoping to ease the possibly unnecessary, yet still present guilt growing inside him. 'For Noelle…' he recited again and again. 'For Noelle…'

Rumble…Rumble…

"Hmm?" Light momentarily ceased his furious typing, eyes wide open at what he had just heard, or more appropriately…felt.

Rumble…Rumble…

There was no mistaking it now. It shook. The Skull Drill, or at least, the top half of the vehicle had shook.

Rumble…Rumble…

Concentrating on the spastic vibrations reverberating throughout the entire device, Light felt as if it were…trying to rise upward.

"What on Earth-" the elderly scientist's observation was cut short, as his theory soon became reality.

Both Mega Man and Proto Man were drawn from their scuffle from the loud humming sounding from the Skull Drill, both taken back by the sight before them: the top half of the vehicle had quite literally detached itself from the lower piloting the drill, hovering slightly above it. Yet for the younger of the two robots, this newfound development did not concern him as much as did WHOM was still seemingly stationed inside. This rose to its maximum as he witnessed, to his horror, the floating Skull 'Carrier' swiftly dash forward, taking its human cargo with it.

"DR. LIGHT!" Mega Man's feet immediately dashed forward, his legs swiftly carrying him towards the door, he taking the left route to avoid the gaping hole in the center.

"Oh no, we're not finished yet!" Leaping off the stage, Proto Man charged in his direction, it not taking a long amount of time to catch up to his azure opponent.

Only inches away from the exit of the meeting hall, the Blue Bomber found himself pulled back, his head forced upward as a forearm worked its way under his chin and a palm pressed firmly onto his sky-blue, diamond shaped crystal centered on his forehead.

"You…ugh!" Proto Man grunted, his captured prey already furiously struggling against his hold. "You and I have got some…unfinished business, bro!"

"My…business right now…is with Dr. Light's safety!"

More often times than not, he found himself ultimately finding himself at least willing to spar with his sibling if not to merely test if he was truly prepared for whatever Wily possibly had in store for him, yet he could not extend his patience any longer. This was driven home to Proto even more as he felt Mega grasp the back of his helmet and upper portion of his back with strong, grasping hands.

"NOT YOU!"

With one swift swing, Proto Man found his feet lose contact with the ground, his body being hurled forward and his back poorly cushioned by a series of chairs that simultaneously came apart from the sudden impact of his weight.

" DR. LIGHT!" he heard his brother's frantic cry for their creator echo throughout the domed room, he steadily sitting upright, glowering eyes hidden behind darkened glass and teeth grinding into each other.

Dr. LaLinde's Lab

"Y'know, if you're trying to go for a fearsome presence to 'strike fear in the hearts of your enemies'…" Crash Man motioned, despite his lack of hands. "I'd lose the pigtails."

Tempo, or rather Quake Woman, felt the familiarity of this new body steadily ease through her system, yet despite her newfound upgrade, she could not deny her anxiety had not eased one bit.

"You're not taking me into your possession." She stated with what small amount of confidence she had present, letting her ivory colored hands sink into her green forearms, a pair of drills taking their place.

Crash Man sneered. "Oh, you just keep getting better and better, babe!" He needn't draw out his own drills, as they were already equipped, yet he raised them upward, the silver spears beginning to spin. "But if you think that I'm going back to Wily without you, then I'm sorry to disappoint."

Quake Woman began to regret her decision to allow her newly remembered 'form' to be presented, her intended purpose to dissuade him from taking her only making the unstable Robot Master MORE excited and eager. Yet…while true she was not to well-versed in combat, surely the tools she had at her disposal would provide at least SOME protection. At least possibly until someone more capable would arrive…

Crash Man could wait not longer. His legs leaping off the ground, he propelled himself forward, one whirling drill held outward and angled at its intended target.

CLASH!

Though not the greatest of defenses, she let her sudden panic control her actions, yet this time it seemed to be in her favor. Crash Man had indeed made contact with her, yet her swift counter, to her own surprise, impeded his intention to either immobilize or damage something vital. Her drills held his own in between them, their closeness seizing his and preventing it from getting any closer.

Not able to penetrate the shield she had created nor having the patience to see if he could, Crash Man settled with swinging his other drill at the female Robot Master. Her green eyes catching sight of this, she was forced to release his other drill and move back to avoid his swing with the other, yet she regretted doing so as she soon found herself being bombarded by thrusting, swinging, whirling spears, each aiming at a different part of her body with each fast, furious punch.

'Don't panic…' she told herself, her rising anxiety making the already difficult process of keeping herself away from his blows even more taxing on her. 'You don't have to fight him really…' she explained to herself, hoping that, in some bizarre sense, her own CPU would acknowledge and agree with her logic. 'Just…' she ceased her mental lecture upon dodging a swift punch, the drill mere inches from grazing her cheek. 'Just keep dodging him! Just keep dodging him until 'he' comes!'

'But…will he come?'

'Wha-'

"AHH!" she cursed herself, her second of confusion and recognition of the newfound voice in her mind cost her greatly as she felt a shot of pain flare through her left side, she finding herself stumbling back and clutching the hit area, feeling the freshly released oil seeping through her clenched fingers.

Crash Man's green eyes looking past his fallen target, he attempted to conceal his growing excitement at how the massive figure approaching her from behind was so graciously concealed by the shadows of the night, yet he couldn't stop the wide grin spreading on his face.

Through her working herself back onto her feet, Quake Woman's mind hadn't quit its rambling, the newfound 'voice' resuming its bombardment of questioning, questioning that, to her discontentment, continued to trigger her already high anxiousness.

'Will he come in time? You clearly can't defeat him.'

'I…I didn't intend to! Just merely to hold him until Mega Man comes!'

'But you can't.'

Despite his size, the towering figure continued to move forward, light steps difficult, but possible, as he needed the grace of silence to cover the shortening distance between him and the wounded android.

'Accept it.' It continued. 'He will not be here in time.'

'But…of course he will! He made a promise to Mother!' she retorted, finally getting to her feet standing on solid ground.

'A promise he failed to keep. Remember WHY you had to be taken back to be repaired?'

Any rebuttal she had prepared immediately died in her throat, her focus completely dissuaded from the strangely gleeful Crash Man and the shadowed menace approaching her from behind.

'He's failed you once; he'll fail you again. You can't trust him.' It continued, Quake Woman feeling her head beginning to hang. 'Just like your so called 'Mother'.'

Her deliverance from the voice's belittlements had come, yet even this brought forth more confusion for her. Vibrations. Yes, she was sure of it: on the sides of her audio units, she felt the upright, white, rectangular objects delivering small, yet distinct vibrations to her CPU, her sensors registering that…a strong source of magnets was nearby.

"TEMPO, I mean, QUAKE WOMAN!" LaLinde screamed. "BEHIND YOU!"

Sensing that looking behind her to face the danger itself was unwise, Quake Woman hopped to the side, a pair of strong, burly, navy armored arms missing their target and revealing its owner for all to see in the light seeping out from the laboratory.

Guts Man angrily grunted at his failed attempt, his disappointment only heightened by a shout from the bushes.

"You blasted, bucket of bolts!" Wily shouted, haphazardly revealing himself upon angrily shooting upward to scold the towering android. "She was RIGHT there! And you, Crash Man!" he stated, directing his attention to the red, visor-wearing driller. "Keep yourself under control! We're supposed to 'restrain' her, not nearly kill her again!"

"Geez, sorry Doc!" Crash Man shrugged, gazing to his prowess. "These babies here have been dying to drill something other than rocks! Besides, I know what I'm doing! One little spot like that's not gonna kill her!"

"I don't get it…" Guts Man groaned, turning to face the one he was supposed to immobilize. "How did you know I was coming? By the time she told you to 'watch out', I would've nabbed you for sure!"

Quake Woman looked to him, the vibrations not as prevalent as before, yet with careful concentration, she could still detect them.

"Where have you been digging?"

"Wait…what?"

"I…" she reached to the sensors atop her audio units. "I'm sensing various metals on your outer shell. These things…" she motioned to the sensors. "…they seem to be able to detect whatever substance you have coated on you."

Wily had allowed his frustration to reach its peak, yet now his awe and curiosity was ignited.

"Well, since you all were SO curious about my 'secret project', take a good look in front of you." Dr. LaLinde stated, pointing to the green and violet armored robot. "As my Tempo is used in digging and excavating, digging up precious minerals is just one of the things on her job description. But I think I don't need to tell you how hard they are to find, do I, Albert?"

He hated to, no, outright DESPISED to have to even acknowledge the mere fact of it, yet Dr. Wily couldn't deny that her upgrade, this oh so 'secret' that he had been seeking, though unexpected and smaller in stature than he had hypostasized, it was brilliant. Brilliant yet so insultingly simple, and he HATED her for it!

"Magnetism." He calmly responded, a response that unnerved those around him, even the two robots serving under him. "Those little accessories on her head detect magnetic pulls radiated by various metals, thus making them easier to track and find."

LaLinde shrugged. "That's the basic gist of it. By the way, doesn't one of your robots have a literal magnet on his head? Maybe you should've considered bringing HIM along."

He didn't respond with a snarl, or a declaration for her to be silent. Instead, he only responded with a wide, yet almost pleased smile. "Well…I'll give it to you, Noelle. That creative little mind of yours hasn't aged a day since I last saw you at graduation." He let the chuckle he had been storing in his throat escape. "But seeing this…I HAVE to have her now."

Downtown Washington DC

"Dr. Light! Hang tight!"

"Hey!"

"I'm coming-oh! Sorry!"

"Watch it kid!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Hope you have that insured!"

Mega Man could only imagine what was going through the minds of the thousands of onlookers at that very moment: here was a blue robot jumping from car to car, sometimes even crushing the hood or top of the vehicle, all to catch an old man trapped in a flying ship with a Skull embezzled on the front. For the individual in said ship, he wouldn't deny he HAD been startled, at first, yet he found that despite the sudden and unexpected turn of events, he could STILL continue what he had set out to do, his worn, yet still able fingers typing away at the keyboard.

'Why…' the Blue Bomber lamented as he continued hopping from car to car. 'Why couldn't I have insisted he let Rush come along?'

Though he knew the Doctor's reasoning behind leaving the ruby canine stationed back at the lab, ultimately, neither of them quite predicted the good Doctor being held hostage in a flying aircraft flying over rush hour, and the presence of the hyperactive dog would be more than a welcome sight at the moment. Yet despite his longing for his 'pet', he at least acknowledged that he WAS making some progress as the distance between he and the aircraft was lessening.

'Only a few more steps…' Mega Man concluded, a few more cars having to take the brunt of his weight. 'Just a little more…' It now became only about a good jump away.

Light had considered himself going at a rather good pace: he had managed to get himself into Wily's network, all that was left to do was find where his link into LaLinde's was located.

CREAK…

"Gah!" the older man found his hands quickly moving from the keyboard to the wheel, a heavy amount of unknown weight forcing the Skull Ship to lean to the left, Light nearly falling out of the seat and possibly, to his fear, out of the ship. Yet upon hearing the door open, his fear had immediately ceased.

"Sorry about the abrupt entrance, Doc." Mega Man apologized, shutting the door and positioning himself to take the wheel.

"Eh, that won't be necessary Mega." Dr. Light explained, taking Mega Man's hands in his own. "See?" the blue robot looked in front of him, seeing that the aircraft was still going in the same direction, yet stable as ever.

"This thing's on autopilot. But to where?" Mega halted his observation, his eyes wandering to the passing of the flood of cars and hectic environment he had just

"I'm not entirely sure." Light proclaimed, straightening his beard. "But I don't think either of us need to think too hard on WHO is pulling the strings."

Upon hearing that, Mega Man nodded in agreement, looking outward towards the oncoming city.

"And wherever HE'S at, it's more likely than not wherever Dr. LaLinde and Tempo are."

"I fear as much." Light responded. "But ultimately, this is the best course of action we can do for them. I can only pray we make it there in time."

As silence began to envelop the area surrounding them save for the lessened volume of blaring horns and murmuring voices (he suspecting that most of the conversations were on the crazed, insane, blue lunatic that had just crashed into their car), Mega Man let a sigh escape from his throat, azure eyes unable to do much more than lazily gaze out into the environment passing them by.

Dr. LaLinde's Lab

Though she had suspected as much that such a discovery would only fuel the madman's desire to 'collect' her for himself, Quake Woman had not predicted that the blonde, ponytailed robot accompanying her creator would be leaping up and attempting to restrain her red aggressor.

Crash Man's initial plan to rush and seize his green, female 'counterpart' in a sense was immediately put on hold upon feeling a sudden amount of weight come onto his shoulders, a pair of arms pulling at his helmet and visor, literally trying to pull him back away from her.

"Roll!" Quake Woman cried out, the servant bot, while indeed putting up a decent struggle, couldn't deny that her newest protector was on the 'losing' end of the battle.

"Oh no you don't"! Before she could make a single step to aid her companion, a pair of large arms seized her instantly, their owner lifting her off the ground and holding her firm to his chest.

Struggling fruitlessly in Guts Man's hold, the pig-tailed Robot Master concluded that her thrashing, as minimal amount she was allowed to do, would do nothing to aid her, so, she found herself once again turning to her newfound prowess.

"GRRAHHHH!"

The towering construction Robot Master hollered, a newly felt stab and continuous twisting assaulting his right thigh, feeling the wires and cables concealed underneath his outer shell being pulled from their sockets and twisted in a painful, circular motion, his very 'nerves' under attack and being pullet from his body. Forced to release her, Quake Woman suspected that this was the perfect moment to go and assist Roll. She began to lift herself off the ground…only to find herself forced back down, a massive amount of pressure precipitously forced onto her mid back, the powerful blow itself making the ground beneath her begin to crack at the mere strength of the strike.

Dr. LaLinde stood still, horrified at the scene taking place, even more when she saw the large Robot Master swiftly dash to the front of the house, taken back that a machine his size could even manage to move at such a speed. It took only moments for him to return, her car casually held over his head as if it was merely constructed of pumice. Stopping for a moment, he tore off the top of the car with ease, lifting it high over the fallen form of his target

"Wait, no!" the violet haired woman screamed, deserting her sanctuary inside the laboratory. "Don't you dare-"

SMASH!

As she feared, he had smashed the car onto her beloved Tempo, yet the manner in how he did so struck her as odd. Guts Man had forced the car down onto her, yet it was so that her body was not impacted as much, she fitting through the open space of the roof. From the side, LaLinde could've compared it to a 'cage' of some sort.

"There." Guts Man proudly declared, viewing his handiwork. "Not going anywhere now."

"No, but YOU'RE going somewhere! Away from here!"

The heavily built android turned his head towards the source of the voice, Crash Man momentarily ceasing his struggle with Roll to view, to everyone's confusion, the Skull Ship flying into sight. Yet everything became clear once a figure in blue leapt out of the aircraft, buster firing down onto the two aggressing robots.

"What took you so long?" Roll proclaimed, she dodging yet another blow from the Robot Master's drill, only to be answered by her opponent being forced to the ground by a plasma blast to his back.

Mega Man landed into the small battlefield, making his way to his blonde sibling. "Sorry, got caught up with traffic." His attempt to ease the situation ultimately failed the minute his eyes began scanning the area. "Where's Tempo?!"

"Oh, don't worry your circuits over her safety." Wily chided, all the while attempting to safely land the Skull Ship. "She's perfectly fine. As for you, I can't guarantee the same! Guts Man! Crash Man!" The construction bot and fallen driller took attention to the aged man's voice, they directing their attention to the two Light bots before them, Crash Man's rage reaching the boiling point. "Terminate them!"

…

Quake Woman's sight began to return to her, yet seeing that the small, silver hues of the stars did not greet her, her worry also began to stir once again. Her advanced sense of hearing alerted her that she was still in the vicinity of her creator's home, yet she was in someplace dark; dark and confined. She attempted to move her body, yet panic only rose once she found that she could only lightly lift her arms and legs slightly, something from above holding her firmly down, and in turn shielding her from the world outside its bars.

'I remember…' her mind recited, her vision beginning to flicker, visions of crumbling rocks and the sensation of mounds and mounds of dirt piling onto her body simulating due to her heightening anxiety. 'Couldn't…couldn't get out!' she inhaled, irises rolling wildly in their sockets, trapped limbs, though limited in their movement, actively attempting to dislodge themselves from this prison. 'Got to get out!' she mentally hollered. 'I GOT TO GET OUT!' Where WAS Mega Man?! Mother had assigned him to protect and aid her, and he hadn't failed to do so once! Where WAS he?! Seeing that he ultimately wouldn't be coming for her, she saw little use in screaming. She then remembered how in that one event that this unknown, crushed prison forced her to reminisce, she escaped. Her drills replacing her hands, she knew only way to go: up.

…

"Plasma Power!" the Blue Bomber shouted, the cannon nozzle letting free a stored sphere of glowing energy, it in turn knocking Guts Man back slightly, saving himself from falling by letting his weakened body rest on his knee.

"Do you have to say that every time we do this?" Roll jested, another swing from Crash Man. "It's kind of lame."

Mega Man felt secure enough to be allowed to look to his sister, a slightly offended, yet undoubtedly embarrassed expression plaguing his face. "Lame? It's my battle cry!"

"Battle cry?"

"Yeah, it…it sounds cool!"

The blonde robot raised an equally blonde eyebrow. "Then you and I have a VASTLY different definition of cool, bro."

"WATCH IT ROLL!"

She didn't get a chance to view the danger awaiting her, a sharp, swift slash to her side delivering the message for her.

Mega Man rushed to her aid…at least he would've, if not for the pair of large arms that seized him from behind.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Mega-twerp?" Guts Man mockingly asked, his captured prey's body slowly being squeezed tighter in his hold.

Crash Man's boiling rage began to twist into unbridled triumph, the blonde pest about to be rid of permanently!

"ROLL!" her blue sibling hollered, his CPU begging and demanding that he rush over to assist her, yet the Robot Master binding his body kept him from obeying.

Yet amongst the fray, all sets of ears heard something: something spinning. It soon drew all sets of eyes, the overturned, near flattened car having something beginning to…poke up from underneath it.

"AHH!" The hue of the moon greeting her eyes once again, Tempo thrust herself through the makeshift hole, her form quickly crawling out of the makeshift cage, the open, unconfined world outside welcoming her back once again. Her eyes darted ahead to the wailing of his voice, her protector's voice. She viewed him bound by Guts Man, Crash Man casually trotting over to a fallen Roll, clutching her side, obviously in pain.

…

"Roll, get up!" Mega Man ordered, attempting his hardest to retain his composure amongst the two aggressing robots, yet his panic was already seeping into his voice.

"Get up, Roll!" she heard him command. She wanted to obey him; she REALLY did; yet the wound in her side…it was too much for her lighter-built body to bear at the moment. Her sky blue eyes looked upward, the one that had brought her down looking upon her, raising his two, spinning drills high into the air.

SMASH!

Roll had closed her eyes, not prepared for her demise, yet ultimately saw it as inevitable. Yet the deafening of the sounds to the world around her never came. Upon letting her left eye open, she saw why: Above her, the pigtailed, green and violet Robot Master that, despite her newly discovered label, was still Tempo, had stood, blocking her red, visor-wearing, yet equally equipped 'twin'. Mega Man had witnessed her intervention, this allowing Roll to sneak back to Dr. LaLinde's side, and also in turn, saving her life. Seeing that while this female robot was faring fair enough, Crash Man, his exertion pushing her back, was overwhelming her.

His vigor and vitality renewed, the Blue Bomber's struggles had eventually pulled through, he getting his buster arm free from Gut's Man's hold, a small yet precise firing from his cannon forcing the heavily built Robot Master to release him.

…

"At last!" Wily exclaimed, making his way to the Skull Ship. Finally, all that was left to do was to collect his old 'friend's' little creation, and then he could hightail it out of this pathetic city!

"At last INDEED, Wily." The passenger greeted, Wily's eyes shrinking in horror at the realization of WHOM was now presently in HIS ship.

"Light!? Wha-what are you doing here!?"

Dr. Light merely sighed, making his way out of the ship via the left door. "Well, as you had left your drill stationed back at the conference hall, I decided that due to the footage you received of Noelle's 'projects', I figured that you had access into her network. This, while I don't condone the practice, ultimately pressed me to break into YOUR system."

"You…you broke into my-"

"And with you being unable to decide WHERE to land your craft, I had ample time to sever your connection and block you from getting in." Light finished, straightening out his lab coat and making his way back to LaLinde's abode.

Balling his fists, Wily's thoughts ranged from attempting to tear his hair out to outright strangling the other scientist, his boiling rage catching Light's attention. "Please, Albert. It's late, I'm sure that you and those robots are just as exhausted as we are. We had hoped to be gone back to New York by tomorrow morning, so, if you please…"

"GAH!" Wily turned the opposite direction, the Skull Ship soon lifting off the ground. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET, LIGHT!" he steered the ship over to the scene taking place in LaLinde's yard, seeing both Guts and Crash Man still willing to battle, yet it was evident that both would soon not be able to stand for much longer. "BOTH OF YOU!" he hollered. "RETREAT TO THE SHIP!"

"What?!" Crash Man protested. "But we were finally just getting started! Mega-Twerp just showed up-"

"RETREAT TO THE SHIP! NOW!"

The visor-bearing robot's desire to continue the battle became consumed by a despised, yet begrudging knowledge that Wily's tone meant he WOULD obey, or be reduced to scrap. He leapt upward onto the roof, then to the ship, Guts Man following suit, though his landings caused rather noticeable tremors to reverberate through the inside of the lab.

Wily peered down at the blue menace below him, a triumphant smirk delivered. "This isn't over yet, Mega Man! Don't think I haven't given up on acquiring that robot! I promise you, she WILL be mine, and when she is…" he let his anger simmer down slightly, a demented, gleeful grin spreading on his lips. "Oh, I have such plans for the both of you…" seeing that he had nothing more he could do, Wily turned the Skull Ship around, dashing in the opposite direction. Mega Man turned to gaze upon the unfamiliar robot.

"Hey!" he called out, the female turning to face him. "I don't know who you are, but you really saved-" his tongue stopped, speech caught in his throat as he took notice of this robot's features.

Her hair, her armor colors, yet the most evident piece of evidence he saw was the robot's eyes. The same deep green, alit with a newborn curiosity, yet bearing the evidence of confliction between said curiosity and fear of hidden danger.

"Tempo?" he asked, she, while taking a few moments to let him complete his visual analysis before she had even realized that he was long finished beforehand.

"Yes…it is I." she answered. "Though…I believe the title 'Quake Woman' would be more appropriate in this form."

"Quake Woman…" her 'protector' mused, taking her new form in for a few brief seconds. "It suits you."

The sea green Robot Master's irises lit up, blinking in surprise at such an answer from him. "You…think so?" she inquired.

He nodded, his face lighting up, as if he had just recalled something important and vital. Quake Woman knew not what he was recollecting; yet her pondering was interrupted by a sudden, new sensation. Before she knew it, Mega Man had taken her into his erupt, yet surprisingly gentle embrace, one hand holding the back of her head whilst the other on her mid-back.

"Thank you, Tempo." He whispered into her audio unit, the female robot, mentally begging herself to stop, began to feel…warmer. "If it wasn't for you, then…then Roll might've been…" he gritted his teeth, the horrid, gruesome possibilities plaguing his mind, he attempting to banish them one by one.

"You…" she began, eyes wandering and finding herself squirming slightly in his thankful hold…yet she couldn't discern why, as she didn't consider his touch uncomfortable; far from it actually. "You are welcome. Yet…it was only natural. I would've sustained it better than she-"

"Um…am I interrupting anything, you two?"

Both sets of eyes looked, Dr. LaLinde looking towards the two robots. Seeing of what he was actually doing, Mega Man quickly released Quake Woman from his embrace, she in turn turning away from him and to her 'creator'. "Um, no! No, you…" the blue robot started, rather flustered that she had caught such a thing, especially not knowing the context of it. "You interrupted…nothing. Nothing at all."

LaLinde only waved off his stammering, beckoning the two forward. "Could you two come with me to the living room? Roll and Dr. Light are already waiting for us. There's…" she lowered her head, brow twitching as she adjusted her glasses. "There's something I need to tell you all."

Living Room

She remembered it, though the second it had been implanted back into her mind, she had instantly become desperate to excommunicate it from her thoughts. She was someplace dark, her body, though restrained by the fallen earth surrounding her, continued to wriggle upward. Up, up, up, she climbed, drilling through the dirt covering her whilst the other pushed it away. 'Must get out' she repeated, the mantra becoming the one and only thing she cared about. Must get out…get out to the light…go to the light…she could see a small glow ahead…if she was right…

She had only just arrived, yet upon seeing the green Robot Master, her 'daughter', sprawled out on the large mound of dirt, a gathering crowded around her motionless body, caked in dirt, she cared not if her attire wasn't appropriate for the field. LaLinde jumped down, rushing over to Quake Woman, her far heavier form resting in her creator's embrace.

"I'm telling you, she is perfect for what we need!"

"And I'M telling YOU that I am NOT letting her go back there! The ground's not stable enough, and the area's STILL recovering from that last quake!"

The violet haired woman gritted her teeth, what was so difficult for these people to understand?!

The man garbed in a lab coat akin to hers merely sighed, stern, almost emotionless blue eyes piercing her chocolate brown. "Dr. LaLinde, while I understand that you're still a little frazzled after Quake Woman was caught in that landslide, yet our time is limited, and my people NEED their samples and need them NOW."

"I'm more than a 'little frazzled'! My little girl nearly-"

"There's your problem."

"…excuse me?"

The scientist adjusted his coat and golden tie. "You created that machine, yes, you named that machine, yes, and you may even bear an…emotional sentiment of sorts for that machine, yes, but-"

"But what?"

"She's just that. A machine." LaLinde's eyes grew wide, almost as if she couldn't believe what he had just said, a reaction he couldn't comprehend. He was merely stating the truth. "Look, you're not the first, and I suspect you'll be far from the last, yet when your own 'attachments' are compromising developments and your line of work, then your little attachment becomes a problem."

"…and what would YOU suggest, if you're so smart?"

He had an appointment soon with the samples that she had agreed to let her creation find, yet if she wished for his opinion, she would have it. "My advice, LaLinde, treat her as what she is. If you do, then perhaps it'll make her work…easier for you to cope with. She won't be fearful, worried, angry, anything of the sort, and in turn, you can rest easy as well."

"And…that leads to where we are now." LaLinde finished, her four listeners in shock at what the woman had just unveiled to them.

Dr. Light was completely taken back, eyes wide in horror at what this robot, her OWN creation had been subjected to. "Noelle…" he began, his speech rattled. "Noelle…how…why would you-"

"Please, Tom, I know! I know it was a mistake!" she responded, hand clutching her sore temple. "I…it was just like he said! I…I thought that if she…" her eyes wandered to the seated Tempo across from her, of whom was averting her eyes from the human's. "If she didn't 'feel' anything…then it would be better."

"Better for you…or for me?" All eyes turned to Tempo, she finally finding the courage to look her creator in the eye.

"Tempo…I…I-"

"Noelle?" Light began, lifting himself up from beside her. "I…me and my children have to be back to New York by tomorrow. I think that they need to get some rest after today."

"I see. Y-yeah. You're probably right."

"I'll see them out." Tempo abruptly stated, lifting herself up along with Mega Man and Roll, all three making their way towards the exit.

Sensing that they had made their way outside, Dr. Light looked to the violet-haired woman, a face bearing sympathy, yet a stern firmness only further cementing her old friend's feelings on her actions.

"I don't think I need to tell you that I don't approve of what you've done, Noelle."

"You're not the only one." She replied, looking downward in shame.

"You made a commitment when you built that girl. YOU would be the one to care and provide for her, not just as the one who constructed her, but as the one who nurtured and cared for her-"

"I know, Tom!" she shouted, fingers arching and digging into her scalp. "I know I screwed up! I…I thought what I was doing would help both of us! I…I thought I was helping her…" she could contain it no longer, she feeling herself drop to her knees, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Light knelt down, a hand resting on the woman's shoulders. He leaned in close to her. "You've made a mistake, yes." He whispered. "But unlike…many in this field, you realized your error in considering Tempo as only your 'creation', and you reversed it. In the end…you did the best thing for her, Noelle."

Behind the front door, three pairs of eyes watched whilst their ears listened. All three drew away from the small crack they had left, stepping away from the door. "Well…" Roll began, folding her arms behind her head. "Some day, huh, Mega? Course, for you, I guess it's just like any other-"

"Roll, please." He hushed, his focus cemented on the long-haired, green eyed robot that had sat herself on the doorstep. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had told himself to keep his distance before, yet now…his 'guardian' role might've been diminished; yet the dejected, almost broken look on her face, he felt his 'heart' start to bleed.

Sitting himself beside the robot, he offered her a small glance of whatever amount of comfort he could offer, she looking…only to turn away once again.

"…why?" He shot up slightly, the sudden destruction of the surrounding silence catching him off guard. "Why…did she feel she…that she had to…"

"Well…" Mega Man began, her situation completely out of his territory, yet he couldn't leave her in this state without at least offering…something. "It…it wasn't like she did it because she didn't care." All right, this was at least one point he could somewhat elaborate on. "If anything…she did it so YOU wouldn't be scared or worried about anything."

"Then answer me this." She replied. "When you were built, did your creator, even once, think of removing everything from you that made you 'you'?"

His tongue was stilled, any possible reply or words to relieve her condition completely robbed from him. "Well…no. But…" she paid him no mind, settling to bury her head in her arms.

He had no words, what could he even say? Yes, he had been converted into a machine built for combat, yet his old self…or rather, who he always was, was NEVER stripped from him. Though he wasn't addressed as such much anymore, he was still, in a sense, 'Rock' Light. That had never changed. Yet the robot beside him…who she was then and now…the two were completely unrecognizable. He had no words for her, so he settled with him remaining by her side, alerting her own his presence if he was needed. A small glance from a pair of green eyes to his azure ones cemented her answer, which was that she wished for him to stay.

Unknown to all three outside and the two inside, a sixth figure was present for the scene: standing out of view, shielding by the shadows of the night, a shaded, red helmeted robot listened in onto the two humans talking, his yellow scarf dancing on the light breeze. His teeth grit and grinded into each other the more Light talked, declaring LaLinde's realization of her wrongdoing 'good' and how now she had to 'move forward'. He had heard enough, quietly sneaking off the same way he snuck in.

"Typical coming from YOU, Light…" he chided. "Lecture her about her mistake, yet you don't have the gall to talk about YOUR dirty laundry…"

Note: 2nd episode is complete! Once again, thank you all so much for your support, and please keep the reviews coming! Comment and critique on what you think and what you'd like to possibly see! Thank you!


	11. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 1

Note: Hello, guys! Third episode here, and 11 chapters and counting! MegaBraur and me had a nice little chat with a small critique I left for his story. While I know that his vision and mine are different, and I'm glad for that, and he DID inspire me to make my own 'Ruby' fan story in a sense, to me, characters need a balance between good and bad, as in, one must have as many vices as there are virtues. Character development is the most important thing in a story for me, regardless of the role they play, and thanks to my unrelenting 'ticks' for perfection, it MUST be a certain way to me or it doesn't feel right. By the way, I'm surprised some of you STILL want more of Maverick Hunter Roll! That story was my first and I haven't given up, but it's been slow because I thought there wasn't much interest for it. Thanks a lot guys!

Mega Man © of Capcom

Chapter 11: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 1

She knew not where she was; yet from the looks of it, it appeared to be a palace of some sort. The ivory, white walls of the castle-like structure shone brilliantly in the moonlight, the stars reflecting their radiating beauty off the reflective tiles she stood upon. Her medium length, curled hair was down and large earrings still present, but they were devoid of color, and she found a smooth, platinum tiara atop her head, crystals embedded in the small points. What finished her attire was a long, silver ball gown of pure, shining silk, the full skirt spreading outward and swirling as she turned to observe herself, transparent, yet equally beautiful glass slippers adorned on her feet.

'This definitely isn't my house…' she observed, twirling around once again, the lukewarm air of the night gracing the lower half of her legs. 'But it's so beautiful here!' She let a giggle escape her throat. 'It's like I'm an actual princess!'

'Yes…you have enjoyed your life living as royalty…'

Her zeal and enjoyment stopped, she ceasing her childish, youthful display of her clothing upon hearing the voice reach her ears. She whirled around to look behind her, and then to all sides, yet the owner of who was apparently addressing her couldn't be found.

'But those days are now over. It is time to wake up…'

'Wake up…'

'Wake up…'

"Wake up! Hey kid! Wake up!" a gruff, slightly hoarse voice ordered, her brain registering the several vibrations plaguing her body.

"Huh?! What?! Who…" Kalinka stopped upon her vision returning to her, the haze lifting and revealing the face of an older, grizzled man looking down on her. "Oh, it's you." she replied, he not being one that she was too excited to see. "And here I was having SUCH a good dream."

"Well, dreamtime's over, kid! In case you haven't noticed, we've landed!" Gilbert Stern rose, his annoyance for the blonde teenager having not died down since he was forced to board with her, yet he would attain freedom from her presence soon enough.

Her large, Peridot eyes shifting around, the Russian came to realize that no one but herself and her gruff company occupied the small plane. "Where's Babushka? And where's that red-haired woman?"

"That 'red-haired woman' is Roslyn Krantz. And she and your grandma are already outside. We've been waiting for you to wake up...but I got a little tired of waiting."

Outside the plane, Stern's tan partner leaned back against the wall of the small building they had taken the two foreigners to, the older woman standing next to her merely settling to clutching onto her coat.

"Oh, where IS she?" Annina inquired. "I know she's a heavy sleeper, but really, we NEED to get going!"

Roslyn quirked an eyebrow at the woman's statement, not expecting such a criticism of her own relative's behavior to come, especially in light of what had just recently happened to her.

"I think she's just a little worn out from all that's happened. I just hope Gil doesn't-"

"Babushka!"

Both women's eyes gazed towards the plane, a blonde girl sporting a black hat and red coat running out of the door, heading directly towards the old woman. Stern made his way out afterward, adjusting his trench coat and pulling his tie down before looking to the distant city ahead of them, the lights of the buildings and Lady Liberty herself illuminating the pitch black sky. Kalinka had already apparently taken notice, she then staring in awe at the sight in the distance, clamoring to her grandmother of how 'marvelous' and 'amazing' it looked.

'Glad you're liking it kid.' Stern thought, just about ready to give anything for a cigarette. 'Cause I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon'.

Washington DC

His armored body seated in the rather small, yet large enough to fit, sized chair, Mega Man found himself in the midst of an ongoing, yet frustrating mental battle, one of which apparently drew someone's attention.

"What's eating you?" Roll inquired, she taking an empty seat beside her brother.

He remained silent, not eager in the slightest to let what he was currently debating be let out into the public, yet this only prodded his younger, and incredibly nosy sibling to lean in closer, light, blue eyes silently pleading with him to share with her what was currently perturbing him so intensely. Not able to take her gaze anymore, he turned his helmeted head away, only for her to, predictably, move over to the other empty seat parallel to the one she occupied before.

"Hey, c'mon! You can tell me!" she urged, a firm, yet slender hand placing itself on his broad shoulder, artificial nails drumming slightly on his armor as she waited for him to hopefully answer.

Mega Man, however, remained firm in his conviction: he wasn't going to tell ANYONE, ANYTHING. Though it drove him mad, he knew that he'd more likely than not only receive more confusion or half-answers to the questions plaguing his mind. While his logic center and CPU dictated that ultimately, the issue he was debating was indeed correctly handled from a viewpoint solely dictated by 'reason', yet…something else within him, though he knew not what to call it, argued against 'reason', stating that intentions aside, what had been done was an injustice and the cons outweighed the pros of the action.

Unfortunately for the Blue Bomber, the blonde robot had been able to deduce what he was inwardly pondering; her inquisitive, almost demanding motions to have him speak softening greatly.

"It's about Tempo, isn't it?"

At first, he was ready to deny her accusation, yet upon seeing that what he assumed to be the sly, teasing grin to be instead a solemn, understanding expression, he found himself nodding in reply.

"Yeah. But…more or less on what her creator did to her."

Roll rubbed the back of her head, eyes shifting away uncomfortably. "Well…she's okay now. I mean…everything's back to normal."

"She didn't seem okay when we left. " he retorted.

Oh, he remembered very well, how earlier, before they were to depart to their hotel room, Dr. Light bidding his old friend goodbye, all the while her creation could only mummer slightly, eyes constantly facing the ground, not acknowledging anyone unless she was prodded to. If anything, Mega Man himself seemed to be the only one that she bothered to look upon, saddened, green eyes piercing his blue. He didn't know why, yet given how she knew of his ability to draw 'powers' from Robot Masters, it seemed that she was attempting to do the same with him, only in this instance, she wished to communicate the depths of confusion and…what he could only describe as complete heartbreak she was experiencing, the 'cause' of it all right beside her. If he had to describe it, it was as if she was pleading him for help, to rescue her from her newfound torment.

"Mega! Roll!" both robots were jolted from the secular ambiance they had created for themselves, Dr. Light calling out to them at the now forming line at the jet bridge. "Hurry along, you two!"

Seeing that his inner debate would have to continue whilst in the air, Mega Man lifted himself from his seat, he and Roll making their way over the line, the attendant soon stamping their passes. The blue armored robot couldn't help but let his azure eyes wander back for a brief moment, a sudden urging, though he knew not entirely why, to at least to be able to see that peculiar robot he was sent here to 'protect', at least in a far more uplifted state than when he saw her last.

"Yo, Mega!"

His gaze was immediately drawn from his wishful glance at nothing to the female housekeeper before him…at least she was last time he checked, she and his creator already inside the jet bridge. "You can daydream all you want on the plane, but we're about to board, so pick up the pace."

Shaking himself from his stupor, he moved forward, the tan-skinned attendant sporting a hazelnut bob-cut stamping his pass and allowing him to board with his company.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

He paused for a moment. That voice…no, it was just probably his mind WISHING she were here.

"HELLO?!"

There was no mistaking what his audio receptors received, he swiftly turning back to see a long-haired, green-eyed, female robot, uniform on her body and body tightly packed with her hands over her mouth, surprised and embarrassed she had risen her voice to such a volume.

"Tempo?" Mega Man completely abandoned his place in line, making his way over to his 'surprise' visitor. "What are you doing here? I thought Dr. LaLinde was busy today, so you had to stay home-"

"Well…" she began, twiddling her unsteady fingers. "Truth be told…Dr. LaLinde doesn't even know I'm here."

He was taken aback at this: though he hadn't known her for too long, he would've at least assumed that Tempo would be the farthest thing from the type of bot to go off on their own accord without their creator's consent! His sister, of course, yet such behavior from his previously assigned charge? Yet another oddity struck him: she called her creator 'Dr. LaLinde', not 'Mother'. Through the entirety of yesterday, any time she even referenced her creator, it would always be 'Mother this,' or 'Mother that,' Yes, he had remembered giving Dr. Light the title of 'Father' in his pre-weaponized days, yet even though it wasn't as often, he STILL bore the assigned designation in their more 'private' moments. He could've been incorrect, yet he couldn't deny that he felt that Tempo not addressing Dr. LaLinde by her usual 'title' bore some sort of significance to it…a significance that possibly wasn't for the better.

"Oh but…" Tempo stated, reaching into what Mega Man had assumed to be her back compartment, this being confirmed upon hear a small 'click', and pulling out a plastic grocery bag with what appeared to be a small object inside it. "I…I never really had the chance."

"The chance?"

"To thank you…I mean." She explained, she finding herself growing more and more uneasy in his presence, her eyes steadily being forced to look downward. "For all that you've done for me and…Dr. LaLinde."

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides…" Mega Man replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It's kinda what I was made for." 'Well, not at first, but still…'

"Mega, c'mon! We're waiting!" Roll's voice called from behind them both.

"I-I'm sorry! Here!" the female robot extended her arms, the object in the bag resting in her palms. "Mo-" she stopped herself, her white, artificial teeth biting down on her tongue upon hearing her creator's apparently 'former' title nearly slip through her lips. "Dr. LaLinde said that one of my more recent trips before…the 'accident' was apparently to Mont Saint-Hilaire in Quebec."

Sensing that her already extended amount of time she had kept him was at its limit, she settled for thrusting the bag into the blue robot's chest, he in turn instinctively reaching up to keep it from falling to the floor.

"It's a small extra sample that our clients didn't need. I…" she began backing away, her gaze once again turning away from him nervously. "I thought that….at least you could part with something for all your trouble."

Glancing down at the bag, then to her, her green eyes shifting from side to side, Mega Man nodded in acceptance, presenting her with a small smile.

"Well thanks. That's very nice of you." He stated, her tense body seemingly beginning to settle. "I'll take good care of it."

Was he…congratulating her on her apparent 'courtesy'? She hadn't even viewed it as such! If anything, she found the object in the bag not even a fraction of the size he deserved to be presented to him. Yet to hear that he found it thoughtful of her to present him with a gift…and that he would take care of it…Tempo couldn't discern why, yet hearing those words from the Blue Bomber began to let her inner workings…begin to heat up.

"Well…that's all I wanted to do. So…" she halfway raised her arm, waving slightly before turning around. "Bye!" with that, Tempo trotted out of sight, the blue robot's eyes still gazing where she once stood, to the small gift in his hands.

On the Plane

Mega Man let his armored body recline back in the beige chair, a long, exhausted sigh allowed to find freedom. Though he and his sister and creator were making their way back to the Big Apple, their home, he knew all too well that though it was a possibility that some fraction of calm ambiance would perhaps grace them for a small amount of time, like always, he knew it wouldn't last long. If anything, the last time he boarded a full plane, Cut and Guts Man had seen to it to make an scene leading to him being forced into an altercation with how many dozen or so humans surrounding him and witnessing the whole thing! Though he wouldn't deny that, even today, he found it somewhat hilarious that after it was all over, he heard some children saying that it was the 'coolest thing ever' and 'I wanna grow up to be like that'.

"So…are you ever going to open it?"

"Hm?" Mega Man, jolted from his memories once again, turned his helmeted head to view a wide-eyed Roll, her sky blue irises attempting apparently to pierce through his deeper blue.

She gazed down at the bag for a brief second before returning her focus back to her brother stationed at the window. "Tempo's gift, you going to see what's inside?"

Oh yes, how could he have forgotten? The blue robot eyed the small item concealed by the plastic bag.

"Well, go on!" Roll urged. "Let's see it!"

"Not here!" he whispered. "I don't want to cause a scene."

"What? How is taking out a rock going to cause a scene?"

"Well…" his eyes shifted. "You know how kids are. If one sees it, they might bring their friends, then they'll be begging to touch or hold it, which will probably lead to one of them dropping it."

She knew that her brother was not one to usually stretch the truth to his advantage given the opportunity, yet Roll could sense that the curiosity of prying human children wasn't the only reason he wished to keep it hidden. "And?" she asked.

"And…" it was in these moments that, while he wouldn't ever declare that he HATED his blonde, female sibling, it did however make him wish he could just do something to get her out of his hair.

He knew not how, but Roll always, ALWAYS had the ways and methods to draw out whatever piece of information he wished to keep hidden. He mentally placed a swift kick on his blue behind, regretting even acknowledging her questioning in the first place, yet he knew it was too late now, she would pry and prod, and in those rare times his resolve to keep his secrets was strong, 'torture' him until he fessed up.

"And…well…" he swallowed hard. "She DID give it to me…"

"Ha!" the blonde robot exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"You don't want anyone else to have 'your' present, do ya?" she smirked. "Not something that 'she' gave only 'you' because you-"

"No, I don't!" upon realizing his raising volume, he quickly shushed himself, sinking down in embarrassment. "I just MET her yesterday!"

"And I bet you two just enjoyed the time you spend together!"

"People don't fall in lo-" he stopped himself. Oh, if he accidentally let 'that' word slip out, she'd NEVER let him live it down. "People don't…'get together' in just one day, Roll. Even for robots, that's absurd."

"Stranger things have happened. For a guy like you, something like that might actually benefit you!"

He looked to her inquisitively. "Wait…so you think I need a..."

"A girlfriend?" she sneered, savoring his nerve-wracked reaction. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well…" he had finally had enough, he turning his head away, though an immature display he would admit, he allowed his bottom lip to protrude outward. "Not happening! Besides…Wily's given me MORE than enough routine visitors as it is!"

New York

Roslyn couldn't understand why Gilbert was so adamant about accompanying the grandmother, having accepted after hearing the rare and only-used-in-desperation 'please' come out of him, she was inwardly preparing for the worst. Yet the teenaged girl with thick, curled, blonde locks sat quietly beside her. Not a peep came out of her since she had brought her and her grandmother into the station. Yes, it was a given from her drooping eyes to her slender fingers twirling a small part of the massive blonde thicket probably kept flattened underneath her hat that she was dying of boredom, yet she wasn't directly giving the officer any problems. Just yet another example of her partner's wonderful set of people skills, she assumed.

"What are they DOING in there?" Kalinka moaned, finally having had enough of the perpetuating silence. "The plane ride wasn't as long as this!"

"Probably because you slept nearly all the way." Krantz commented.

The Russian girl merely shrugged. "What else was I to do? I was bored." She sat herself upright in her chair; pulling her stocking covered legs to her chest, chin resting on her knees. "I'd go back to sleep if I could…" she lamented, settling for yawning as it was evident she wouldn't find a decent place to rest her head on the plastic chairs or tile floor.

'Well, I'll give Gil this, she IS a whiner…' Roslyn agreed, her short moments of complaints already beginning to strain on her as well. Silence once again fell between the two, mummers of the individuals inside a shut off room the only sounds resonating throughout the building floor. Krantz had begin to embrace the fact that she finally had peace once again until…

"Is Papa alright?"

At first, she had expected herself to begrudgingly accept that she would be thrust into a state of mind similar to her partner's demeanor, yet Krantz couldn't deny that once the question reached her ears, whatever answer she had was ripped from her throat.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked, holding onto a small shred possibly that perhaps she had misheard.

"My Papa…" Kalinka muttered, her legs drawing in even closer to where her face was being concealed by her tightly knit body. "You…or that old man you're with…he said that they were going to do something to Papa."

The tanned woman sighed. She knew the possibility of the subject being brought forth was all too unavoidable, yet she wouldn't deny that she wished that she didn't have to be the one to explain the matter to the teenager next to her.

"Well…" she began. "The thing is…what happened with you and your father is a…well…it's a rather 'unique' case. See…" her hand strained through her flipped cut, knowing well what would be coming next. "Your father had hijacked a convention that Dr. Light's creation, Mega Man, was present for, and said that if he didn't accept his challenge, then he'd send his robots to attack the country-"

As if on cue, the Russian girl swerved her head to face the officer, curled locks bouncing wildly in response. "He would never!" she retorted, her voice conflicted between resentment and despondency. "My…my Papa has built so much and knows so many people! I…I've seen him on TV and people have interviewed him in so many magazines!" she declared, standing up out of her chair, unable to contain herself. "He…he would never…"

"I know. That's why we and Dr. Light investigated what could've happened." Krantz explained. "In fact, that's how we were able to find out that you were even his child."

The zeal and extreme defensiveness of her father's honor halted, Kalinka's Peridot eyes widening, unable to believe what had just come out of the officer's mouth. "Wh-what did you say?"

"We…we didn't know that you were Dr. Cossack's daughter. Really, we didn't know he even had a child."

"I…I don't understand." She answered, her head slowly shaking from side to side. "He…of course I'm his child! S-surely he…he had friends who have children!" she continued her shaking, hands rising to grip at her face. "He…he HAD to have told SOMEONE about me! I…I wasn't allowed out of the house when he was gone…but…he HAD to have told SOMEBODY that…that I was…"

Roslyn was at a loss at what was to be done. The teenager had taken to letting her legs give out from under her, she now sitting on the floor. Her eyes, once drooping and drowsy, now were wide open and stricken with terrible comprehension, her light green eyes steadily moistening as her mind seemed to still be holding onto whatever strands of denial it could grasp, yet from her silent language, those strands were thin and easily slipped through her fingers.

"Kalinka!" an old, husky, heavily accented voice bellowed, the girl's dejected expression diminishing instantly when the voice reached her ears. "Up off the floor! You don't do that in public!"

At first, Roslyn had expected the blonde teen to retort something back to the old woman as she had done to her partner, yet to her utter shock, the girl obeyed the woman's command, and obeyed it flawlessly. She quickly picked herself up and stood up straight, her back upright and legs together with arms by her side. If the tan, red-haired woman didn't know of the elderly woman's relations to her, she could've sworn she was her instructor from a boot camp. This took even Gil, to her surprise, by disbelief.

Clearing his throat, Agent Stern found that the situation needed to move away from what just transpired as soon as possible. "Anyway, we put a request in to the OEO for these two. Nothing much else we can do until they answer."

"So…now what?"

"Let's just get to a motel. I've got a reservation with a pillow."

Airport

"Okay, let's see it now!"

Mega Man let his azure eyes roll freely in their advanced visual units. He should've known that Roll wouldn't let up the moment she spotted the bag, heck, the second he let it slip it was Tempo that gave it to him, he should've embedded it in his CPU that she wouldn't cease her crusade to discover the coveted treasure that lay covered by a plastic barrier.

"Fine, just so you can be quiet about it." He shot back, though she took no offense. If anything, this only made her curiosity peak as she now looked to her brother's hands as he shifted gently through the bag to find its contents. A single motion of lifting it out, and both robots were immediately struck with awe.

The rock itself was small in size, yes, yet what protruded upward from it is what took their 'breath' away: cubic, cleanly cut stone of deep blue came from the top of the stone in small rectangular shapes, the reflective surface capturing and basking in the airport lobby's surrounding lights.

"Wow…" the Blue Bomber managed to utter, still captivated by the mineral's almost perfect beauty.

"Did she say where she got this from?" Roll inquired, tilting her head to gaze at it from all angles as she assumed that her sibling wouldn't be willing to part with such a thing, especially if it was for 'him'.

"I think she said it was an extra sample from Quebec. Mont Saint-Hilaire, I believe."

"Well, what is it?"

"Wait…" Mega prodded his fingers on the stone's bottom, the sensation of plastic reaching his sensors. "I think there's something on the bottom."

Turning it over, they both found their answer: Carletenite.

"Well, I'll give her this: she at least knows your tastes." Roll observed, Mega Man not even taking into account her small 'jab' as he continued to study the digger-robot's present.

'I think I have the perfect spot for you.' he inwardly declared, almost wishing that she were here at the moment so he could properly thank her.

Holiday Inn Hotel Room

"I STILL don't understand why they couldn't have put us in a suite…" Kalinka mumbled under her breath. She WOULD'VE stated her dissatisfaction aloud, yet one look from her grandmother's narrowed eyes and furrowed brow sealed her lips shut, so she settled for keeping her complaints out of the old woman's range of hearing.

Despite her dissatisfaction with their temporary housing, she couldn't deny that she adored the fact that they had been stationed on the highest floor because the view of the city below was simply gorgeous in her eyes. Lights displaying the entire spectrum of color humanly possible for her to see graced her wide, Peridot eyes, she soon not content to merely watch it from behind the glass pane and opened the sliding door, resting her elbows on the balcony. Now her sense of hearing was the one receiving the Big Apple's 'welcome', blaring sirens and horns rang through her ears, the cluster of voices that were loud and audible enough to pierce through the heavens almost completely erasing her discontentment over the lack of space of the hotel room she now inhabited, the strange, alien environment 'awakening' something within her. The small town her father and servant bots frequently funded had NOTHING on the expansive metropolis that lay beneath her.

"Kalinka!" an aged, husky voice sounded out, the blonde teenager knowing EXACTLY whom it belonged to. "What are you doing out there? Get inside, you'll catch a cold!"

"Aw, Babushka!" she whined. "Just a little longer!"

"It's nearly midnight already! Get in here and get ready for bed! Now!"

Turning her head from the woman's view, she let her bright green irises roll freely in their sockets. Knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle, she gave her breathtaking subject of study one last parting smile before retreating into the hotel room.

Mayor's Residence

The boy shifted his apricot hand through his auburn, side swept hair one last time, shuffling through the small bundle of dollars he had scattered across the desk. What the neutral observer would've considered a prestigious study garbed in light green was actually the teenaged boy's room. The large, antique desk that his father prided that was passed down in his family was now serving as the platform for the process of addition as he continued to keep track of the amount he had in his possession.

"Okay…fifty…fifty-five…sixty…sixty-fi-"

BOOM!

He didn't need to hear it to understand that something was amiss; the boy was knocked out of his chair and sent face first onto the wooden floor.

"ALAN!" the door thrust open, a middle aged man rushing in and quickly picking the boy off the floor, undoubtedly rather frazzled. "Alan, are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, dad." Alan couldn't help but rush to the window, both he and his father hoping to see what had just transpired to cause such an explosive disturbance.

Explosive, in fact, was just the term to describe it.

From street corner to street corner, caved in pavement and Earth was all they could focus on, hoards of people exiting their homes to see what had exactly happened, their reactions ranging from sheer confusion and panic to utter rage at the sight if they had been unfortunate to have their vehicle get overturned in the process.

Alan kept watching the scene outside, yet his heard his father leaving his room.

"I got to go make a call."

Alan inwardly chuckled, knowing well WHOM exactly his frazzled parent was going to contact.

'With as many problems you've got on you…' he inwardly pondered. 'Might as well call you the 'Defender of the Human Race'.'

Note: And done! Sorry if this is shorter than the usual length, but I think I need to end it here before I really start the set up. Kalinka, I won't deny, is a bit of a brat, but living a life of pampering will do that for ya! I wanted to portray that she IS somewhat spoiled, but I will show off more of her positive traits too. Thank you guys for all the reviews! I have to say, those who favorite and watch this story, I'd like to hear from you too! Little Kunai and Mega DMX are awesome for sticking around so long, as well as Mystery Reviewer (where are you?! I miss hearing from you!), but I also want to hear from some new voices too! Please, give a review, comment, critique, or all three is you wish! I want to know and heart from you all! Thank you and goodnight!


	12. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 2

**Note: Hello guys! I've been having some more ideas of this and other stories, so hopefully I can find a balance between the two. But thank you Little Kunai and Mega DMX for being such loyal reviewers! Please you guys, you two and all of you, I ask for reviews but also critiques as well, as I know I can always improve on something.**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**Chapter 12: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 2**

"And so…" Dr. Light continued, the bevy of high schoolers watching on intently as the aged scientist's hands connected the two cables inside the back component of the small, featureless machine. "Once you reconnect the flow of electricity…" he closed the compartment, a small humming now emitting from the silver android.

As if on cue, the small robot sat up, working its way to a standing position and turning to face the audience it now realized it had attained.

"The current can connect to the central processor, and thus allow the machine to receive vocal commands and signals."

The young adults shoved aside the treasured notion that they were no longer 'children', immediately spilling out phrases and commands that the machine began to perform flawlessly, from merely waving its fingerless stub for a hand to performing backflips across the pushed together tables of the Physics classroom.

Mega Man casually leaned against the wall, his presence having been made known already; otherwise the entire classroom would've been swarming around him! Though in retrospect, they had already gotten that out of their system, he uncomfortably biting his lip upon the rather loud and audible squeals of teenaged human girls on his appearance and how they wished they could 'keep him' flashing through once again in his mind.

Pushing the thought aside without much hesitation, the blue robot couldn't help but lightly chuckle in amusement at the display before him: humans nearing the pinnacle of adulthood, their journey through childhood over, yet trapped in a limbo between the two, constantly fighting and insisting that they lay claim to the higher setting, the one that they perceived as attaining freedom. Yet here were all these small 'adults' giggling and clamoring over a something so small and not nearly as complex as he (a statement he made not out of arrogance, but simple fact). It entertained him, yet also drew his fascination…they becoming HIS subjects of study. As the small robot was now river dancing much to the crowds delight, with their joy, Mega Man felt something else rising within him. He found it odd, yet…he began to feel something of a longing to be amongst them. In the sense that he could blend into the little grouping…blend in as if he too had a human skin…

**BOOM!**

The robot, whom was now break-dancing, was jolted off the table, the student's heads turning to the direction of the enormous noise, and as expected, they all began to file out of the classroom to get a better look from the larger windows stationed in the hallways.

Apparently their previous and near obsessive admiration of him was long forgotten as Mega Man felt himself, despite his rather advantage in numbers regarding his weight, being pushed to the side for the massive flood of teenagers.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called out. "You don't know what's out there! It could be dangerous!"

One pair of eyes locked with his, azure being pierced by a dark brown, and the owner a rather sizable individual sporting a black shirt. " Listen, man! I've been stuck in this prison for nearly eight hours of my life, five days a week, and not to mention the piles of useless equations and reading material they shove down our throats here AND home, so if there's something potentially exciting happening outside, I'm GOING to go see if it's worth anything to have a brief escape from this reoccurring nightmare!"

With that, the teen left with the rest of the mob. The Blue Bomber merely stood there, left speechless and with no retort to refute his concerns of their safety. Yet, if anything, at least one boy nearest the back of the group gave him a rather sympathetic look, implying that behavior such as that wasn't uncommon for that particular student.

Despite his worries, he couldn't deny that he too was curious as to what had caused such an earsplitting uproar. Making his way out of the classroom and looking downward, the answer lay just ahead of him.

**Under New York City**

All Proto Man could manage to do was shake his head. In just the last week, he had been stationed in a large, newly built fortress in the unforgiving tundra of Siberia, to the nation's capital, both on and under the very surface of the city, yet where was he today? Trekking through stagnant, dull colored, and quite frankly, rancid liquid underneath the streets of New York City. He knew he was getting close from the echoes of mumbling and not-so-quiet ranting that could've well been mistaken for unintelligible gibberish, and seeing that the owner of said echoes had already sent the handful of robots he had with him to accomplish the day's 'assignment', he, to his annoyance and chagrin, admitted that having 'him' as a conversation piece was better than remaining in silence with no company.

"Not the most creative of plans, I gotta say, Doc."

The aging human man was caught off guard, rising upward out of the sudden shock of the surrounding quiet being shattered, his balding head making swift, hard contact with the ceiling of stone.

"Ugh…what do you want NOW, Proto?" Dr. Wily inquired, a wrinkled hand now working on massaging the searing pain erupting on his scalp.

The red helmeted android merely shrugged. The act of playing dumb was something of his forte, and the crazed old man knew it. He was angry he had to be here, and he was going to make darn well SURE that he paid for it.

"I've just been thinking that maybe you're having a bit of a creativity sap."

"Explain, boy." Wily quickly spat out, his concentration on the contraption he was currently fiddling with, hidden from the robot's view.

"Well, we went to the other end of the world, to the capital, but for your newest stunt, you settle for the sewers. Compared to the other two, third seems to be shooting it a little short, don't you think?"

"Or perhaps I'm simply NOT in the mood for traveling, ever consider that?"

A moment of still, noiseless air set between them, Proto Man finding it in himself to shatter it. "Touché." He gazed over the scientist's shoulder. "So, what have you got the guys planting all over the place?"

"Hmm…glad you asked." Wily calmly declared, at least seeing this as an opportunity to 'educate' his little pesterer of the 'genius' of this newest endeavor.

"Are you familiar with the 'Louisville Sewer Explosions', by any chance?" he inquired, still tinkering with the hidden device.

"Can't say I have, mainly because I don't casually read up on exploding sewers."

"Well, it was a series of explosions in 1981 in Louisville, Kentucky, caused by the ignition of hexane vapors that were discharged by a Ralston Purina soybean processing plant illegally."

If this is what one's 'mind going blank' felt like, then Proto Man had just experienced it. He…he couldn't POSSIBLY be thinking of something this stupid!

"So…in a sense…beans…lead to a explosion?" he uncomfortably asked.

"Their hexane vapors. But the cause of it isn't exactly what my interest is, it's the results of said ignition." Wily explained, nearly finished with his newest 'masterpiece'. "The outcome was around more than two miles of city streets being destroyed in one single motion. Imagine…" he then turned, a small, grey box resting in his palms, a small keypad stationed in the center along with a small screen above it. "A blast like that…only larger and in multiple locations!"

Proto allowed himself to sigh in relief, almost believing for a second that the old coot was going to use beans in his next 'master' plan.

Wily continued on with his ranting. "The ground literally crumbling from under them, they'll be BEGGING me to take over!"

"May I ask, 'how'?"

"Because, my boy…" he began, reaching into his lab coat pocket and pulling out a small, metallic rectangular device, almost bearing perfect resemblance to a regular car alarm. "I'M the only one that can stop it! Any one of those blasted police or armed forces try to dismantle them, each and every one of them is set to self-destruct! No one can stop me now!" his plan now about ready to fully be put into action after a few more 'test' runs, the crazed scientist saw it fit to allow his head to lean back and let the booming cackle trapped in his throat attain freedom.

Surface of New York City

"Listen Ma'am, I'm not saying you have to stay cooped up in that room all day, but I don't think you should go too far-"

"I know that. I am just going with my granddaughter to a few stores. She's been begging me all morning and I need to make sure my joints don't get stiff, so we get two things accomplished."

"Ugh…fine. Just don't let her get too far from you without you knowing, or too far away from the hotel."

Kalinka knew not what her grandmother was conversing with Agent Stern about, yet at the moment, she could've cared less. She had sat herself on a nearby bench, her legs lightly swinging up and down, her curls lightly pulled forward by the light breeze coming from behind. She was almost certain last night, yet now she was beyond conviction: she LOVED New York! Though she assumed that there were more than likely more cities as active, maybe more, all around the country, yet she was quite content with the one she was currently stationed in, at least given her situation…

'Papa…' she mused. 'He always said he'd choose no other place but Yosyonke to live, but I think I could stay here forever! Even still…' she didn't wish to, yet her mind began to wander, the familiar, spectacle-wearing, bearded man flashing before her eyes. 'He…he would've maybe liked it here…'

It only took a few more moments of the downcast stupor before the teenager brought herself back to reality, literally shaking her head as if to physically rid herself of the troublesome disturbance in her mind.

She couldn't think of her father! Or rather, she couldn't keep herself dwelling on him, as she knew well that, despite her continuous, inner protests, there was nothing that she could do to release him from the predicament he had landed himself in. Yet…surely they would see that, despite when he claimed to do…he wouldn't REALLY do it, or at least not at the scale he was speaking of! He was thinking of her! Everything he did for that crazed madman…it was all for her safety. All for her…his little dóchenka…

"Ugh! It doesn't make any sense!"

Her green eyes shot open wide, her head turning to the left to see an auburn haired boy apparently fuming over the sheet of paper he carried as he began to furiously erase its contents. Clothed in what appeared to be a collared, green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, his white undershirt was steadily seeping its way out of the confinement of being tucked in his beige pants. His brown shoes continued to tap against the bench's leg, he apparently getting back to work on whatever was on the paper. Nosy as it was, and albeit selfish in a sense, Kalinka's thoughts were now constantly bouncing back to her father, and whether she liked to admit it or not, she NEEDED a distraction.

Alan was near ready to hang his head in defeat. This problem was impossible! He remembered Mr. Carter's walkthrough of these equations in class, and it made PERFECT sense then, so why not now?! Besides, he needed to get this done, not just for himself now, but he knew that someone, he taking a moment to look to the small stack of papers held together in a separate, black binder to his left, was counting on him to assist them with today's assignment later. The only question being though, how would he help them with their homework if he himself were near having an aneurism attempting to find the solution!?

"Pree-vyeht."

His inner fury halted, transforming quickly into confusion. Looking to who had just addressed him, he was surprised to find himself facing a wide-eyed blonde girl staring at him intently.

"Oh! Uh…hello?" no reply, if anything, she cocked her head slightly to the side, a brow rising. "Um…Hola?" Silence. "Bonjour?" Nothing, if anything, she began to look slightly annoyed. "Oh! Ciao! Uh…Guten tag?"

Kalinka let out a giggle, her amusement at this poor boy attempting to communicate with her almost unbearable, yet she knew she was being a little mean-spirited.

"I'm sorry." She explained, his worried expression transforming into one of shock. "I was just playing with you."

Alan studied her English for a moment, taking a few seconds to attempt to identify the heavy accent dripping in her words. "Are you from…Russia?"

Kalinka's green eyes lit up. "Hey, you're good!"

"Well…" he stammered. "Is there something you…need? Or want?"

"Sort of." The blonde Russian leaned over, gazing at the messily erased paper. "What's that paper done that's got you so mad?"

"Oh that!" the teenaged boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well…this equation is driving me crazy!"

Before he could react, she quickly seized the piece of paper, looking over the problems already done, ending with the one, lone, unsolved problem positioned in the middle of the page. Looking over it, Alan could do nothing but wait patiently for this strange, new girl to finish her study. Apparently he found he had some hope after all as she gave a light smile.

"But this is so simple!" she declared, looking towards him. "All you have to do is square what's in the parenthesis."

"I know that." Alan replied. "What I don't know is whether I square the numbers themselves, or do I solve the problem in the parenthesis, then square the answer?"

"Solve the problem first, of course."

"…Could you maybe show me how?"

Kalinka was taken aback somewhat by this. Sure, she had invited herself over to see what was perplexing this boy so much, yet she didn't expect that it'd lead up to him asking her for assistance on his own homework! She at first was set on making her way back to her grandmother…yet the boy's wide, pleading, brown eyes began to tug and pull at her, her conscience reprimanding her selfishness if she DID go back.

"Well…alright." She knelt down on her knees, taking a pencil passed to her and studying the paper. "First thing you do…"

He continued to let himself stare out into the Hudson River, folded arms cushioning his chin as the Blue Bomber casually let himself steadily become entranced by the repetitive, gentle motions of the current passing him by. Dr. Light had the convenient opportunity to be giving a presentation at a local community college, thus leaving him, Roll, and Brain Bot on their own until he had finished, or at least he had hoped he would make it home. To the small numbers of humans passing him by, he seemed to be in an individual fantasy of the mind: drifting in and outward between the world he stood in and one of his own making. Yet that was the farthest thing from it. He was waiting.

These tremors plaguing the city lately…there was NOTHING natural about them. There was no debate of who was responsible for them, as he didn't need to be told that it was obviously a scheme of Wily's, yet the blasts themselves were at varying locations, some occurring at the same time from two locations miles away from each other, another factor to consider with his creator being out and about. Ultimately, he knew that though he already knew, the Police Force would be investigating underground, yet if he knew Wily long and well enough, only question was how many were actually around, and how far were they dispersed?

'Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with the Chief later.'

He let his azure irises shift over to the left for a brief second, he intending to go back to his inner diatribe; his eyes caught a flash of something. Something full and golden, and his audio receptors began to pick up on a heavily accented voice…undoubtedly from Eastern Europe…no. It couldn't be…looking over, he saw his answer: blonde hair, Peridot eyes, and sporting a red vest with a white, collared undershirt, black skirt, and equally black slip on shoes, conversing with another familiar looking boy on the bench.

"…Which leaves you with the final answer!" Kalinka stated, Alan glancing over her work.

"Awesome! You're a genius!" he excitedly pronounced, tucking the paper into his folder.

"Oh! Well…" the Russian girl felt her cheeks warm, pondering the boys words in her head repeatedly. "Uh…yes!" she ultimately decided that if he declared it, then it must be so, pride swelling in her chest as she saw fit to casually flip her curled, golden locks. "I guess I am."

"Well, I didn't you'd be coming here to be a teacher."

She ceased praising herself, as Alan had been previously, the familiarity of the voice instantly striking her. Turning around fast and Alan looking upward, both humans were rather taken aback at the sight of who exactly was addressing them.

"Whoa!" Alan exclaimed. "You…you're Mega Man!"

"In the flesh!" the blue robot then realized what he had just said, his eyes scanning his blue, titanium constructed body. "So to speak."

Kalinka was left nearly speechless, her tongue still yet desperate to communicate. "Um…" she had managed to finally spit out.

"Yeah?" Mega Man questioned, the teenaged girl's brain scanning through what exactly she could say.

"Well…I thought I'd might…well, maybe, possibly see you again, but not here."

"What do you mean? I'm almost always here, this is where I live." He answered. "What I want to know is what are YOU doing here?"

"Uh…well, if you MUST know, we-"

"Kalinka! Kalinka, where ARE you! You better not have gone too far!"

"Oh! Uh…got to go!" she trotted off, curled locks bouncing up and down almost comically as she rushed over to what Mega Man saw to be an older woman dressed in a similar fashion to her.

Alan blinked a few times, his brain now attempting to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "Sorry but…what was that?"

The blue android froze, CPU scrambling for an answer. While he himself didn't know what was going on or why the Russian girl was even IN the United States, let alone this very city, the human had asked him a question, a question that he begrudgingly knew by his default programing, that he could not 'lie' about. He would ultimately be forced to be truthful, yet he knew that whatever reason Cossack's daughter was here, it would best that her identity remain secret. Yet…perhaps he didn't HAVE to reveal whom she was, taking into consideration of WHAT the boy had just asked him.

"Um…hello? Alan inquired again. "What do you think that lady was yelling about?"

Ah, bingo! He knew of Kalinka, yet that old woman WAS a mystery to him.

"No idea. Maybe it's her grandmother or something…"

"Probably." Alan replied. "Though given how she sounded…I'd probably do ANYTHING she told me to. Not to sound rude, but that lady makes me REALLY nervous."

Mega Man found it acceptable to let out a hearty chuckle at the teens comment. "Ha ha! I think from the sound of it, she'd make ANYONE nervous." All right, he was almost clear, now it was time to change the subject. "Anyway, what's that paper you got there?" he asked, inwardly praying the human boy would take the bait.

Alan shifted his brown eyes to the piece of paper that the 'mysterious' Russian girl had currently assisted him on. "Oh this? Eh, just my Math homework."

'Okay, you're doing well, Mega. Keep him talking…'

"Is ALL of that your homework too?" Mega Man inquired, motioning to the pile of books and folders sitting beside him.

"What?" Alan looked, and then shook his head. "Oh no. That's Chelsea's homework."

Sensing that he was in safe territory now, he continued pressing onward, just to be on the safe side. "Who's Chelsea? A friend of yours sick for the day?"

The boy went still for a moment, hands clasping together as if he were trying to compose himself. "Well…sort of. Actually…she's in the hospital right now."

Mega Man, initially was merely engaging in this conversation to dissuade attention away from the blonde Russian that probably had long since gone, yet now, he couldn't deny that he was becoming more and more intrigued.

"The hospital?" he questioned. "What happened?"

"I don't all the details…" Alan admitted. "But from what I heard…there was some kind of accident. And…" he looked away, growing uncomfortable. "I don't whether or not it's true…but I heard that they might've had to cut something off."

"You're kidding." Mega uttered, it taking a few moments for his speech to return to him after being told such a thing.

Alan nodded. "So…I've been helping her with homework whenever I go to the hospital later because…well, truthfully, she's never really been one that good at homework. Though I don't think she cares too much anyway. Oh!" the boy exclaimed. "Which reminds me, I better get going! She's probably waiting on me already!" he began scooping up the books and folders, along with his own, his being stuffed into his green backpack. "It was cool seeing you! See you!" not even giving Mega Man the chance to answer back, the dressed boy began running rapidly across the small bridge he himself was currently pondering on, soon leaving his view and disappearing into the vastness of New York.

"I thought he'd NEVER leave."

The Blue Bomber recognized that accent from anywhere. Turning around fast, he once again found himself caught in the presence of the blonde, Peridot-eyed Kalinka Cossack.

"I thought you two seemed to be on rather good terms from what I saw."

"Oh, I like him fine." She corrected. "But…I've actually been waiting to get a chance to talk to you."

"Oh. But…" the blue android looked to where she had previously ran, the area empty, yet he still would question her of it. "What about your…grandmother?"

"I told Babushka, and believe it or not, she's actually okay with it. Course, probably seeing you ARE Mega Man…" she stated matter-of-factly.

Mega Man was somewhat surprised at her reaction. Though he admitted that it was rather a relief that she was being so nonchalant around him, yet even though he didn't wish to possibly sound arrogant, usually whenever a girl, more importantly a HUMAN girl had the courage to come up to him, it was more often than not to either wrap their arms around him and declare him their 'true love' or some other statements of how he was 'so hot' and his least favorite 'cute'. He considered himself to be a rather tolerant individual when it came to his organic neighbors, but he would never, no matter HOW possibly attractive and polite she would possibly be, accept being called 'cute'. A Super Fighting Robot and according to some people, a Defender of the Human Race, was anything BUT cute! Yet this girl…she had just approached him as if he was just any other human, the same as her. How…oddly brazen.

"Well…" he began, attempting to get himself back on track. "As long as she's okay with it, what do you need?"

"Well, you see…could you do me a favor?"

The blonde came closer, Peridot irises looking deep into his azure, mentally attempting to pierce through his defenses and press her plea with him. Unfortunately for her, her target saw right through her tactic.

"You don't have to do the whole 'staring' thing. Just ask." He bluntly replied, she immediately ceasing to try and 'woo' him.

"You wouldn't happen to be going 'home' anytime soon…would you?"

Saint Atlanta's Hospital

"And that's how you do it!"

Alan proclaimed, he currently stationed in a chair next to a hospital bed, its occupant a teenaged girl around his age. Her reddish-brown hair, usually kept up in a full ponytail, lay spread out on the cotton pillow, her green eyes already beginning to hang lazily.

"Eh…" the boy rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if I'm boring you."

The girl's eyes shot wide open. "No, it's not you. It's just…" she let out a sigh. "I know it's just been a few days but…" she lifted herself up slightly, only to let herself fall back onto the bed, hair and small silver hoop earrings bouncing. "I'm already board out of my mind! Yeah, I've got the TV, but you can only watch re-runs of 'Dallas' so many times! Nothing else on but PBS…" Alan let a giggle slip out. "Nothing to do BUT sleep!"

"Well…there's homework."

"Homework doesn't count!" she declared, her eyes then focusing on the clock. "Oh geez! You better be getting yourself home! Your dad's going to have a heart attack! What, with the sewers blowing up and all…"

Alan saw for himself, the time nearly being eight PM. "Oh man! He's going to kill me!" he quickly hoisted his bag onto his shoulders, taking a moment to straighten out his green jacket. "See ya!" he called out, closing the door and once again, leaving the bed-ridden girl to her boredom.

Exiting the massive, ivory building, Alan let his legs sprint down the sidewalk, his eyes careful not to run into any passing citizens, yet ultimately, a scolding from them had NOTHING on the earful he'd get from his father. He continued onward, onward, and onward until his legs could take no more, his tendons almost about to spontaneously combust. He had no choice but to let his exhausted limbs take a breather, he himself letting his lungs have the long awaited privilege of allowing long, full flows of oxygen fill them once again.

"Answer me, you dumb-bots! Did you plant the rest of the explosives?!"

Alan's brown eyes shot open, head turning to the source of the sound. Before him, where he stopped, stood a small, yet secluded ally way, and apparently someone was having a rather 'private' conversation.

"Project 'Sewer Bomb' is up and ready to go, Dr. Wily!" responded a gruff, rumbling voice. Alan's ears perked up at whom he was apparently addressing.

'Dr. Wily?! Explosives?!' he continued listening on.

"Every explosive is planted in the locations you've given us. All that needs to be done now is 'cut' to the chase…heh…heh…heheheheh…"

He couldn't explain it, nor did he wish to even be doing it, yet the teenaged boy couldn't stop his legs from inching closer to the voices. 'Just a small look.' he would tell himself. 'Just ONE peek…and then you can run off to the police. Heck, maybe Mega Man HIMSELF will think you're a hero!'

"Okay…we start the operation, tonight." Alan leaned over the bending, brick wall beginning the ally, three robots, one large and built, one sporting what appeared to be a pair of scissors on his head, and one with a large, blue frame, a small white object positioned on the top of his head that Alan likened to a telescope on a submarine.

"Get back here and meet at the rendezvous point in no less that fifteen minutes! Wily out!"

Their audio receptors switched off the frequency, all three Robot Masters knowing well that the location wasn't too far a distance, so in their minds, they still had some time to kill. Well, at least two of them thought so.

"I have to admit…" Cut Man stated. "I kinda was hoping he'd take us someplace new…"

"Speak for yourself, shrimp." Guts Man scoffed. "I'm fine with staying in one place and one place only!"

The blue robot's eyes flashed, his black irises immediately scanning the area. "Both you Tadpoles, be quiet!"

Both Robot Masters ceased their squabble, attention now drawn towards their sea-built comerade. "What NOW, Dive Man?" Cut Man inquired.

"I believe we got ourselves an intrusive little Banana in our midst." His audio receptors tuned their sensitivity upward, a special function built into him and him alone.

Yes…there WAS another party present…attempting to conceal themselves…but apparently rather winded…no matter how quiet they tried to keep their gasps. If he was correct, and he had no reason to believe he wasn't, the interloper would be stationed right around…"THERE!"

Alan outwardly gasped, cursing at himself for doing so, and ultimately seeing no better time than now than to run.

"Banana's performing an E and E! Book him!"

From the thunderous, pounding footsteps behind him, the brown-haired human boy didn't need to look back to know he was being chased. 'Go faster!' he repeated. 'Must go faster!' his legs pumped up and down, adrenaline gracing his veins and traveling throughout his small frame, speed he couldn't have imagined himself being capable of being gifted to him as he continued to sprint away from his robotic pursuers.

"He's getting away!" Cut Man declared, a subtle urging for his fellow Masters to pick up the pace.

"Don't know about YOU two Tadpoles…" Dive Man started, his buster cannon thrusting forward. "But I'm not in the mood for a Monster Mash!"

'Just a little more!' Alan inwardly declared. He couldn't believe it: he, a human, the supposed 'wimpiest' kid in school, was going to outright three robots all at the same time! Though he'd get a scolding for sure, his father would surely be impressed! He had to be! At least, he would've been, had Alan not then realized a loud hissing coming from up above him.

His eyes turning upward, his once pumping blood ran cold: flying above his head was what appeared to be a blue, large missile, which managed to surpass him in speed and turn itself around, heading right in his direction!

The boy instantly stopped, legs giving out from under him and he reduced to falling on his behind. The missile STILL came forward. Unable to get his legs to work properly from the heavy exertion he placed on them before, he, rather embarrassingly, settled for rolling his body away from the deadly weapon. Unfortunately, his rolls were not enough as the missile was only mere inches away…before it fell flat in front of him.

"Finally caught up to you, squirt!" before Alan could respond, a harsh tug on the back of his jacket hoisted him upward, he seeing to his horror that he was now firmly in the iron hold of Guts Man.

Cut Man strolled up to the terrified, human boy. "Did you REALLY think we'd hurt you? You should've seen your face though!"

"Heh, looks like our Banana's making himself out to be a Sugar Cookie too!" Dive Man jested, taking the boy by the chin. "State your name, Tadpole."

"Wh-what?"

"State your name!"

"Alan! Alan Parson!"

All three Robot Masters froze. "Giuliani? As in…" Cut Man leaned in closer. "Mayor Parson?"

"Y-yes! He…he's my dad!"

Dive Man immediately tuned his frequency to Wily's signal once again. "Bullfrog! Do you read me?"

"Bullfrog? Wha…oh, it's you." Wily responded, realizing WHOM he was talking to. "Yes, yes, I hear you, Dive Man. What's your location?"

"Still a bit away from the rendezvous point, but…" he eyed their newly acquired 'prize', the human now attempting to comically squirm his way out of Guts Man's hold. "We performed a little Body Snatch on the way, and I think you're going to want to keep this one…"

**Borough of Manhattan Community College**

Dr. Light couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the awe the student displayed upon the small robot getting up and performing whatever they asked of it, it currently attempting to perform the Hokey-Pokey.

'They're no different than the children at the high school.' he observed from afar, though he was rather grateful the professor demanded that nothing too lewd would be asked to be performed, lest they find themselves being reported to the Dean. Though he took pleasure in presenting the forerunners of the new generation with something educational and enlightening...he couldn't deny that he felt something...or someone was missing. Looking to the empty corner of the white room, it didn't take long for him to figure out whom.

Light could only hope that Mega Man would be alright at least until he had returned, the issue of the spastic, unpredictable tremors also plaguing his mind. His original plan was to merely demonstrate the small machine along with the small lesson of connecting circuits, and then be able to head home. Yet with the happenings outside, he could only hope that he would even GET home at all...

**Dr. Light's Lab**

Beat heard the door to the laboratory open, only opening his blue eyes halfway as he expected no one else but the Doctor, Roll, or possibly even that glasses wearing blabbermouth to make their entrance, yet upon his vision catching a blur of curled, golden hair, they shot wide open.

"Beat!" Kalinka joyfully exclaimed, her black, Mary Jane shoes trotting swiftly across the room to the small 'nest' the wingless bird had been stationed in.

"Beat!" the bird greeted enthusiastically, eagerly rubbing and pushing against her stroking hand. Though he would never lie in saying that the girl was a handful, the small bird-bot was overjoyed to see the Russian girl again.

"Oh, Ptichka!" Kalinka cooed, quickly taking the round, blue machine into her embrace, petting now evolved to caressing cheeks and light, but plentiful kisses on the forehead. "Akh, moya malen'kaya Ptichka…" she whispered, a few small, stray tears escaping from her ducts. "YA skuchal po tebe tak."

"Beat…" he murmured, lightly using his large, duck-shaped beak (or bill) to 'collect' the falling drops from her eyes, she in turn only grasping his round form tighter.

Mega Man wasn't too sure on whether or not allowing her to come to the lab was a good idea, yet seeing what was transpiring before him, ultimately, he declared that his decision was the correct one.

"Looks like you two have missed each other." He observed, Kalinka turning back to face him, wiping away the last of her emotional display.

"Oh, we have." She responded, her voice wavering somewhat. "I was afraid I'd never see him again."

The lab doors slid open, a green armored, glasses sporting robot garbed in a white lab coat entered, his Emerald irises instantly being drawn to the new figure present.

"Hm?" he began to trek over to the human girl. "Excuse me, miss? But, what exactly is your business here?" he questioned.

Kalinka turned to face the green robot, his CPU in turn instantly bringing forth the image of the young, curly haired child he had discovered in the newspaper clipping, as well as the figure seen in the local paper from that remote Russian town…she couldn't be…

"You wouldn't happen to be familiar with a Dr. Mikael Cossack, would you, miss?" he inquired, the blonde's Peridot eyes growing wide upon hearing him mention the scientist.

"Of course I'm familiar with him!" she declared. "He's my Papa!"

"Papa?! You're his child!?"

"Obviously!" she set Beat down for a moment, motioning to herself with a pointed index finger. "I'm Kalinka! Kalinka Tatiana Cossack!" she declared with pride, her seemingly confident exterior quickly reverting to a more befuddled one. "Don't tell me YOU haven't heard of me either…"

Brain Bot shook his head in response. "Oh no. I was told of Cossack's child and the reason behind the whole incident. It's just…I imagined you to be more…" he scanned her from head to toe, her entire form and features steadily being memorized and written into his memory bank. "Thin."

The moment he saw her already wide eyes expand in shock, Mega Man already sensed that Brain Bot had just made an enormous mistake.

"Excuse me?!" the Russian teen bellowed, astonishment transforming into pure rage. "And WHAT do you mean by that?!"

"Well…" Brain Bot reached for her abdomen, taking some looser skin into his grasp and lightly squeezing it. "I assumed that the child of a world famous scientist would be more up kept with her figure. Though is has been proven that women are more likely to keep weight than men…" he droned on.

Completely enraged now, she completely cast aside the assumed politeness a guest was expected to keep when in another's home, harshly slapping his hand to move it away.

Or rather, she WOULD'VE moved it away, had he not surpassed her in mass and strength, she in turn wincing in pain as she pulled her hand back, clutching her wrist with the other hand.

Brain Bot only looked on in confusion, taking his hand from her stomach. "Well…I DO surpass you in hundreds of pounds, so the result of your action is only-"

"I'll have YOU know that I am under one-hundred and sixty pounds, and I'm certain a good portion of that is to pump up THESE two beauties here!" Kalinka exclaimed motioning to her chest.

"…you're breasts are somewhat undersized according to your estimated BMI."

"What?! Are you trying to piss me off-"

**BOOM!**

Mega Man was planning right then to jump in and break them up, yet the deafening, rumbling tremor outside did it for him as both Kalinka and Brain Bot were sent falling to the floor, Mega Man having the privilege of having a wall to fall against while Beat being shot up out of his 'nest' before he plummeted back down, not having wings to halt his descent.

"Ugh…" the Russian girl groaned, steadily getting to her feet. "What in the world?"

The blue robot against the wall made a dash for the two, yet a loud buzz resonating in his audio units stopped him in his tracks. He immediately answered.

"Mega Man!" the Mayor cried out, obviously frazzled. "Get down to City Hall! Quickly!"

"No problem, Mayor!" he answered, switching off the frequency. "Brain Bot! Keep an eye on Kalinka!" Mega Man commanded, he rushing out of the lab.

Making his way upstairs, he thrust open his bedroom door, immediately awakening Rush who was sprawled out on his bed.

"Ruh?" the ruby canine moaned, a paw rubbing his eyes, though there would be nothing to remove. "Rut wrong, Mega?"

"Gotta go to City Hall, boy. Ready to jet?" he asked, Rush's drowsiness shaking off upon hearing his question.

"Yeah!" he answered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Not needing any more than that, the robotic dog leapt out of the open window, his fore and hind legs compressing and sinking into his abdomen, his back flattening to allow his blue 'owner' to gain better footing atop him. Mega Man climbed out of the window, following suit as Rush had, feeling his fall shortened thanks to the dog catching him on his back. Once a firm position had been confirmed, both machines sped towards the always-active city.

**Note: Uh oh! Poor Alan! Some facts: Alan and Chelsea are actually official Mega Man characters! In a comic released by Dreamwave, Alan was Mega's (or Rocky in the comics) best friend while Chelsea was his sweetheart. Dive Man's language is based on Navy Seal slang, and Alan's last name is taken from the Mayor of New York in 94 as the show was released in the mid-90s.**

**On another note, thanks to Little Kunai and Mega DMX for their continued support, but I also want to hear from you other guys as well. If you favorite and/or watched my story, please do leave a comment or suggestion for me as I really do want to hear from some new voices as well. Also, if Megabaur possibly catches this, I would also like your input on it as well, as you did inspire me to do a Ruby Spears fic of my own.**

**Thank you all and goodnight!**


	13. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 3

**Note: Just in case anyone's confused, this is part of me 'reformatting' the chapters. Not much is going to be changed, yet I think I'm going to combine the text and lengthen the chapters, yet I'm trying to keep it at least at the near minimum of 20 some pages.**

**Chapter 13: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 3**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

Though he knew that what would most likely meet him wouldn't be the prettiest of sights, Mega Man certainly wasn't prepared nor was he expecting the aftermath of one of these 'tremors' to leave such carnage in its wake. Beneath him, his wide, blue eyes scanned and absorbed every shrouding detail that he could possibly view, to his horror and ultimately, his chagrin.

Alongside the road, cars and other methods of transport were turned over, some sent into the air and taking a number of branches from the locally planted trees with them in their descent. The road, or rather, what was left of it, was completely torn apart, the pavement, once aged and cracked but still smooth, now protruded upward and out, jagged pieces of road and sidewalk thrown all around and crumpled as if they were composed of bendable material. Yet amongst the larger scale destruction…something caught his eye.

An small crowd of ambulances down below, tending to those injured and some even being wheeled into the vehicles themselves, though apparently only a small number were leaving quickly as it seemed many were having to perform their duties on location due to the condition of the roads.

"Mega? We're here!" Rush alerted his 'rider'; the Sapphire armored android being shaken from his shocked stupor as he came to see that just ahead of \him was his destination.

**City Hall**

Andrew Parson knew it was a cliché, pacing around his already cluttered office as if he were walking on a ticking time bomb. 'Well, THAT'S a metaphor I didn't think would become so literal!' he mentally spouted, though it was the awful truth.

What was he thinking?! Of COURSE these explosions were the work of Wily, no doubt, yet of course, by law, without proof, no investigation of any kind could be done. Yet still, the second the first one occurred not too far from his own home, he SHOULD'VE phoned Mega Man in the second he got to the phone! Yet with the insistence of the board to not jump to conclusions along with the possibilities of it just being the result of a clogged pipe releasing pressure, his urge to phone the Blue Bomber died down.

Though he could no longer wait.

'Where IS he!?' he inwardly screamed, his normal level of anxiety already nearing its maximum. 'The whole city's being torn apart right under it, and he's nowhere to be-'

"Sorry for the delay, Mayor!"

His dark brown eyes widened at the young, male voice that had just addressed him, he in turn straightening his brown suit the best he could (without his wife, he found it to be somewhat of an issue) before rotating the opposite direction to face his 'savior'.

"Ah, Mega Man!" he greeted, face stone cold yet he felt that the android could detect that inside, he was going near mad. "So glad you could make it."

"Good thing I did." The robot agreed. "The city looks like it's falling apart!"

"It looks that way." The Mayor mused, walking steadily to the window, looking down below at the damage. "I suppose I don't need to tell you what I want you to do, right?"

"Put a stop to whatever Wily's up to? No problem!"

The older man let loose a chuckle, at least finding some humor in his automatic declaration of the culprit. "Well, so to speak. I think you and I know well WHO'S behind this already, though 'innocent until proven guilty' says otherwise."

Mega Man rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Never thought there'd be a situation where that's a BAD thing." He turned to leave. "But I guess you could say I'm 'on the case'! Goodbye-"

"Oh! Wait!"

The blue android and red canine stopped, seeing the Mayor gain an apprehensive, highly concerned expression. "This is rather…unprofessional of me." He admitted. "But…you wouldn't happen to have seen a boy with a green jacket on, would you?"

"Well that's not the most specific description, but I DID see someone with a green jacket. He said something about taking his homework to this girl in the hospital-"

"The girl…" he interrupted, now growing rather excited. "Her name wouldn't happen to be 'Chelsea', would it?"

"Yeah, that was her name. He said she was in some accident and was helping her catch up on her school work-"

"That's Alan!" the Mayor declared loudly, calming down after a few moments. "S-sorry. That would be my son, Alan."

"Your son?" Mega Man grew rather concerned as well. "Oh, well…if I knew…I would've escorted-"

"No, it's fine. He's been doing this for some time now. Only thing is…" the older human man looked out the window at the setting sun. "He hasn't come back yet. I know that I need to take care of the damage done right now…but as you can tell, I'm rather…conflicted."

"I understand."

"Please, check out the explosions first, but…if you have a moment to spare, maybe you could ask if someone's seen him anywhere?"

Mega Man nodded. "Of course. Well…be seeing you, Mayor."

**New York City Streets**

It didn't take the Blue Bomber long to find the entrance to one of the massive sinkholes created by the 'mystery' explosions, yet it also didn't take too long for the police to arrive at the scene either.

Hearing the swerving of a car behind him, Mega Man needed only one look to register the extra individuals exactly had come to visit, the red-haired, tan woman and grizzled, trench coat wearing agents stepping out of the vehicle along with the Chief of Police.

"Good evening, Chief." The cobalt android greeted. "Good evening to you too, Agent Stern and Krantz."

"Ah, thank you." Roslyn replied. "Though I doubt it's a good evening for the folks around here."

Gilbert began to step towards the massive hole, the tunnels below clearly visible and almost tempting those who looked to leap downward into them. "Freaking things have been popping up all OVER the place!"

Just then, to his dismay, Mega Man had just had a contemplation of a grisly possibility. "Nobody's been hurt or…killed by one of these things, have they?"

"Nobody's been killed yet, but I guarantee it won't be long 'till it happens. People already swearing off leaving the house anymore."

The agent looked to the blue robot, his face as stony as ever, yet the message was clear. "I guess I don't need to tell you what us and the Chief want you to do."

Mega Man nodded in agreement, looking back at the small collection of policebots that had began to come forward.

"Some of the more 'able' of the force will go down with you, but we'll keep in touch. Anything that you can find down there, report to either me, Agent Krantz, or Agent Stern." The Chief explained, his deep blue uniform slightly being adjusted in the neck area.

"Roger that, Chief!" Mega Man answered. "C'mon, boy." He motioned to the ruby canine stationed to his left. "Down below we go!" He nearly hopped forward, though the sudden jolt of remembrance wracked his CPU just in time.

"Oh, could I ask you a favor?" he inquired, Stern only furrowing his brow.

"What do I look like, a suggestion box? We're busy enough as it is-OOF!"

Roslyn removed her elbow from her partner's abdomen, though she made sure her strike was swift and firm. "Of course! I think you've saved our skins more than enough times to warrant at least one, RIGHT GIL?!" she asked through her gritted teeth.

The older agent only nodded begrudgingly, still holding his stomach in pain.

"Okay…well…" he rubbed the back of his helmeted head, hoping that his request would possibly distract from the awkwardness of the situation that had taken place. "Uh…you know the Mayor's son, right?"

"Alan…Alan Parson?" Gilbert wheezed. "Of course! But…why?"

"The Mayor said that he hasn't come home yet, and with all 'this' going on, he's kinda being forced to focus his attention on this. If you can, and when you can, maybe ask around? I heard he's got a friend in the hospital he regularly visits."

Though it took a few moments, the gruff human nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure. We'll ask, but ONLY when we're able to. We can only do so much too, you know."

"Thanks. Oh! And the friend he visits is named Chelsea!"

With that, the blue android leapt down the sizable hole, the rest of the small squad following suit, soon leaving the Chief, Roslyn, and Gilbert the only three present, save for the 'human' members of the police department still on patrol on the surface.

"So…" Roslyn questioned, turning to face the Chief. "What do you suggest we do while we're here?"

The Chief thought for a moment. "Me and my guys will take care of whatever chaos is going on up here, maybe you two can check out if something's happened to the Mayor's kid."

"…Yes sir." Gilbert moaned, quickly getting into a patrol car with Roslyn and driving off in the hospital's direction. "Ugh. It seems all we've done recently is being asked to find other people's kids! First that Cossack girl, now it's the Mayor's son!"

"Be grateful we have a lead this time." Roslyn lectured, looking forward to the ever approaching white building. "Hopefully the staff here knows him well enough as I don't know how many 'Chelsea's are IN New York…"

**Underground**

He tried to keep his eyes forward and his processor concentrated on the conversations and retellings of protocol of the small crew he was accompanying, yet where he was…he couldn't stop himself from being marveled.

Long, wide, winding tunnels of brick opened themselves for him to come inside, to come and view the massive labyrinth that had rested underneath his feet all this time. Expansive, all encompassing underpasses and channels tantalized and enchanted his visual receptors, the possibility that what could be considered a second city itself had been constructed, yet was reduced to be used to collect and store the waste from above, forgotten and discarded, hidden from the sun save from those who lived for clearing the problematic issues of clogged pipes and loose pipes.

A storing place for their filth to most, maybe, yet to Mega Man, he saw it just as much of a marvel as anything his creator's hands had constructed.

"Well speak of the devil." The blue robot was brought back to reality, Rush's ears perking up in curiosity by the policebot's statement.

"What is it?" Mega Man inquired, his answer being given to him.

Stationed on the aged wall of brick rested a small, silver, rectangular device of sorts, a small counter with no readings on it positioned on the top half of the apparatus. "Is it one of 'them'?" a policebot asked, the 'leader' of the squad, bearing three stars on his azure, metallic hat, studying the newly found machine, his square, silver jaw being rubbed in consideration.

"Looks like it." He replied. "Your take on it, Mega Man?"

Upon hearing himself being called forward, Mega Man stepped up and examined the subject in question. "I wouldn't put it past Wily to make something like this. It's OBVIOUSLY an explosive." He noted, gesturing to the red and blue wires lightly poking outward in between the two sheets of metal. "But what gets me is that he didn't even make an effort to try and at least give them some cover. It's not even hiding in plain sight, its just…here."

**Unknown Location**

BEEP! BEEP!

The monitor had begun to emit the 'emergency alert', the repetitive, booming noise echoing throughout the Skull Carrier, both man and machine clearly hearing it.

"Geez, you mind, Doc?" Proto Man asked, grimacing at the quickly growing pain developing in his audio units. "It's going to be a LITTLE hard to drive with that constantly vibrating in your hard drive."

"Patience, Proto, my boy!" Wily retorted, their destination just ahead of them. "Those three bots will be here shortly. Or they'll find themselves missing a-"

"We're here, Dr. Wily!"

"Hm?" the old scientist turned to see Guts, Cut, and Dive Man making their way up the stairs, Guts Man trailing behind them and seemingly extremely careful with every step lest he send the entire stairwell falling to the ground. "Huh, you're actually not too late."

"Of course not, Bullfrog!" Dive Man replied, saluting his 'commander'. "Tadpoles here kept making chit-chat with the Banana…" he turned to give both Guts and Cut Man a narrowed glare. "So I merely reminded them of their status as members of this coup, NOT as Non-Quals."

"Wasn't our fault!" Guts Man retorted, Cut Man only letting his black irises roll in their sockets. "Stupid kid wouldn't shut up!" To back up his claim, he took the boy he had and held him up high by his green jacket, lightly shaking him. Though for Alan, light meant nothing as he himself began to understand what sensation a ball would feel if it were being thrown.

"Stop! You're going rip this thing!" he complained, Wily now coming closer, Guts Man having ceased his treatment of the human teenager, now rather disoriented.

"Whose kid IS this?" Wily questioned, more puzzled than angry as to why they felt the need to take him hostage.

"Oh! You'll like this, Dr. Wily!" Cut Man interjected, nearing the boy, leering over him. "This happens to be the Mayor's son!"

"The…the Mayor's son?!" Wily's breath caught in his throat. Could…could something like this REALLY just present itself to him, just by pure luck?! His shock died down, growing eerily calm. "Oh…this is just perfect. Just PERFECT!" he declared, whatever composure Alan held steadily detraining.

Though his nervousness was only coupled by growing annoyance, the rather auditable beeping from the Skull Carrier drawing his attention. "What IS that?!" he questioned, somewhat grateful that he had free use of his hands to cover his ears.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Wily directed his attention back to the alarm, reaching into his left coat pocket and unsheathing a small device resembling a car alarm. "This, my boy…" he explained, his finger hovering over a red button. "Is what you will be helping me with."

**Underground**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Each of the policebots along with Mega Man and Rush quickly shielded their audio units, the droning, monotonous ringing piercing through the once all encompassing silence, yet once the small section at the top of the device began to display number, they soon counting down from around thirty seconds or so, everyone present knew well that they were in trouble.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" the leader ordered, crew, blue robot, and dog quickly sprinting away from the silver device, its identity revealed to all and not one wishing to stay around for the grand finale.

The winding tunnels seemingly kept going on and on for what seemed akin to an eternity, each passageway they felt would take them far enough would end, forcing them to tread down the nearest tunnel, only to have the pattern repeat again and again. Though Mega Man himself knew not how far of a distance the blast would go, yet if the massive sinkhole he had gotten here through indicated anything, it certainly wouldn't be anything small.

Small it was NOT.

**BOOM!**

Even at their distance, the explosion sent massive shockwaves throughout seemingly the entire underground, everyone present being knocked off their feet and onto the moist, wet ground below, some being caught in the small, shallow 'river' flowing in the small space carved just for it to run down.

"Is everyone alright?" the leader questioned, everyone present giving him the signal they still functioned. "Good. I think it's safe to assume that-"

"ATTENTION, FAIR PEOPLE OF NEW YORK!"

The azure android needn't anyone to tell him who was speaking, the madman's erratic voice resonating throughout the entire area, even being heard where they were. Noticing a small ladder stationed where the small group was, he quickly climbed it and lifted the manhole cover slightly, seeing the balding, aged scientist's image plastered all over every available screen in the city.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you of the little 'ka-booms' happening lately. No, no, save your applause, no need to congratulate me!" he mockingly waved his hands in front of him, his coy display only having the blue robot grind his teeth in anger.

"But, that was just the beginning! The blasts you've been experiencing are only my test models! The BIG ones are positioned in places a little more…" he chuckled darkly. "…Hazardous."

**Dr. Light's Lab**

Whatever tension the Russian girl held for the green, glasses wearing robot had been put on hold as she and him had found themselves stationed beside each other, eyes never leaving the screen. Neither of them paid any mind to the sound of the unhinged lock opening.

"Hey, Brain Bot. Dr. Light back ye-" Roll's sky blue eyes were instantly drawn to the images on the screen, she too coming forward.

The television displayed what appeared to be an outside shot of the Indian Point Energy Center, a small, silver device being displayed in the corner in a small square.

Brain Bot's Emerald irises widened at what was being displayed before them. "That…that's one of the city's nuclear power plants!" he exclaimed.

"It's what?!" Kalinka cried out in horrific realization, Roll then just noticing the familiar human in her house.

"Wait, what are YOU doing here?!"

**Downtown**

"Wait, you see that, Gil?" Roslyn asked her partner at the wheel, gesturing to one of the many hacked screens above them.

What was being displayed now was a tall, ivory building with several windows, obviously a hospital, yet the details of it seemed so familiar to…

"Oh no…"

Wasting no time, Gilbert stepped on the gas, the building displayed to have itself a bomb only just a few miles away…

Mayor's Office

The second an outside view of his own office was seen, he knew that whatever shred of hope he had in possibly keeping himself out of harm's way was shattered. Yet his own safety didn't remain in his mind for long.

'Alan…where are you?'

"My demands aren't too much, just allow me to have access to every source of energy you have stored in those lovely little nuclear power plants of yours! Oh, and don't let the fact that I just showed one. In fact, I should go on ahead and present to you WHERE I would like to collect from…"

On the screen flashed images of the Ginna Nuclear Generating Station, followed by the James A. FitzPatrick Nuclear Power Plant, Kintigh Generating Station, Nine Mile Point Nuclear Generating Station, and finally, the Shoreham Nuclear Power Plant.

"If my tiny little request isn't met by midnight, tonight, then I'm afraid that everything you just saw is going to go BOOM!" he let out a wild cackle. "Oh, and Mr. Mayor…" Andrew's breath caught in his throat. "I would hurry it up, because your precious little city isn't going to be the only thing that's on the line…"

"Dad! Don't listen to him! Call Mega Man to-MMM!"

While the mention of his name startled him, what he saw now nearly stopped his heart: his son, his only son, being held in front of the camera by his jacket and waved around as if to display him to the world, a large, burly, robotic arm soon covering his mouth and silencing his cries.

**Semi-Underground**

"Oh, and to Mega Man, as I'm SURE you're watching this…" Wily began, the blue robot nodding in agreement. "Go ahead and try to disable the bombs if you can, but I warn you, they can be a little…sensitive to the touch. The countdown starts now! Goodbye my friends and…good luck, Blue Boy!"

Hoping down from the ladder, Mega Man began trekking back the way he and the rest of the policebots previously used as an escape route; the winding corridors and turns making his CPU ache in confusion.

'For something that was built so long ago, they sure went out of their way to make it as confusing as possible!' he inwardly complained, yet his lamenting about the unnecessary complexity of the underground structure.

Nevertheless, with much winding and turning, he eventually found it, or rather, the area it had completely decimated. The light from the surface began to pour in, the last rays of the sun soon to be replaced by the lesser light of the moon were seeping in for one last display, Mega Man's azure armor reflecting the fading sunlight, almost as if even the Heavens themselves were reminding him that his time was short.

"Pzzzztt-Mega-pzzzzt! Me-pzzzt-ga Man! Mega Man!"

**Dr. Light's Lab**

"Mega Man! Do you hear me!?" Roll shouted through the speaker, her voice practically at full volume as she leaned closer to the main computer's communicator.

"Yeah, I hear you." he responded, voice coming through somewhat distorted with static, but still understandable. "Hard not to. I guess you already saw the new 'broadcast', huh?"

"Yep. I also FELT the little shake before that too. You okay?"

"I'm fine. But…" Mega Man's azure eyes shifted, gazing around the subterranean labyrinth he was currently stationed in. "Wily's obviously got several of these things littered throughout the place. And suffice to say, even the underground part of New York is enormous."

Silence perpetuated between the two robots, Brain Bot and their Russian guest equally sharing no words. From Mega Man's perspective, the situation was this: the best course of action to take at the moment was to at least locate the bombs at the Power Plants and how many others were hidden in the tunnels, then find a way to either deactivate, or safely dismantle them all without setting them off, all the while keeping in mind that the Mayor's own son was being held captive and used as a levy. The only problem was that the explosive devices seemed to detonate and take a good chunk out of the city above with it whenever they wanted, or when they sensed they were being tampered with, and all of this to be accomplished before midnight.

"If I may make a recommendation…" Brain Bot interjected, Roll turning back to the glasses-bearing, green robot, he making his way forward to the communicator. "Though a rather simple solution, perhaps downloading a layout of the sewer system would do some good?"

Mega Man thought for a moment before slapping his forehead. Of COURSE! Yet one element remained…

"Nice idea, Brain Bot, only problem is WHERE to get something like that?"

"Oh. Well…maybe you could-"

"Try the Mayor's office!"

Both Roll and Brain Bot looked back, seeing that Kalinka had apparently invited herself in, giving Beat a small pat on the head as she passed. "If anyone has any layouts of anything, it's got to be him!" She inwardly congratulated herself upon seeing both robots faces light up at the suggestion.

"That could work. He's got to at least have something useful." Roll exclaimed, rising from the chair and making her way over to a white door stationed on the side of the lab.

"Rather beneficial suggestion, Ms. Cossack." The lime colored android stated, adjusting his large, oversized glasses. "Though I must confess that I too was thinking the same thing."

Kalinka narrowed her bright green eyes in irritation. "Well, I suggested it first. And besides…" she took a moment to present herself, flipping her curled, blonde hair. "I only felt it necessary to present some sort of contribution."

"…you are rather egotistical, aren't you?" Brain Bot bluntly stated, taking a small device the Russian couldn't clearly see and placing it in his dome.

"What?! And who are you to say so, you blabbermouth, know it all-"

"Hey! Brain Bot, let's head out!" Roll called out, having finally exited the room, a large, wide, ruby red board-like device with a black rim under her arm, a large '2' embezzled in the side of the board in white.

"Ah, Item #2?" Brain Bot observed, examining and swiping off some collected dust.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since this thing's seen some action." Roll chuckled lightly, the door to the lab activated by the push of a button to the side, the metal barrier lifting upwards.

The blonde, ponytailed house-bot and the walking super-computer made their way outside and hopped onto the board, the jet thrusters attached to both sides steadily warming up upon sensing contact on its surface.

"Hey!" both robots looked to see Kalinka rushing out, locks bouncing up and down and round, Sapphire earrings following the same rhythm. "What about me?"

"Uh…yeah, I don't know about you." Roll told the human girl. "It'd probably be best you stay here."

Kalinka gave a slight gasp, offended that she was being left behind while they were about to participate in what she herself had suggested. "But…it was MY idea! And…" she stammered. "And I can do SOMETHING to help! I KNOW I can!"

"Look, I personally don't have a problem with you coming." Roll explained, Item #2 beginning to levitate. "But I'm in enough trouble as it is with Doc when I went to Siberia, and I don't want my 'grounding' to be lasting any longer than it already is."

"But-" the Russian could get out no more words as the board had now began to lift up high above her head.

"Just sit tight at the house!" Roll bellowed from on high. "We'll try to not be too long!"

"Stay put and be a good girl!" Brain Bot chided, both robots soon zooming away on the hover board into the distance, far out of her reach and hearing.

Seeing as there was no point in screaming back, Kalinka settled for sticking her tongue out in response to the green robot's comment, entering back into the lab and closing the entrance in a huff.

Mayor's Office

The trip in itself took little time thanks to the speed upgrade given to the board when lasted used, yet neither Roll nor Brain Bot had quite expected that the Mayor, upon seeing them, would quite literally open the window for them to just fly on in. Yet fly on in they did, as they saw no reason to refuse such easy access and the less stairs they had to climb, the better.

"I had a feeling you were coming!" Andrew replied before shutting the door. "Wily would probably try something if I called the police, but he didn't say anything about any of you."

Roll nodded triumphantly. "True. Crazy old man's always got a loop hole somewhere in his demands, not that I'm complaining."

"Mayor?" Brain Bot interjected, Emerald irises scanning the book riddled room, yet it was the computer stationed on the desk that caught his attention, along with the desk itself. "Would you be so kind as to provide us with a detailed overview of the city's sewer system? A digital copy would be most useful."

"Oh, sure! Of course!" The auburn-haired, middle-aged human quickly made his way over to the computer stationed on the desk carved of maple wood, opening the right bottom drawer and flipping through a series of discs contained in thing, plastic cases.

"Ah, here it is!" He declared, pulling out a disc labeled 'Wastewater Treatment System. Inserting the disc into the disc drive, a preview displaying the multitude of folders for each section of the state itself being pulled up.

"So…"he turned to the two robots. "Which ones do you want first?"

**Downtown**

"Gil! You could at least watch the road!" Roslyn hollered, they only avoiding yet another incoming car thanks to her partner's erratic movements on the wheel.

"You wanna drive, Ross?!" he harshly retorted, another hard turn on the wheel thrusting them both to the left.

She didn't bark back, mainly due to the increasing headache she was developing from the severe whiplash she was experiencing. Yet in a sense, what he spoke of what true. All of New York, including the unfortunate patients stationed there KNEW that the building was rigged, and if they wished to make it to the one possible link to finding the Mayor's son, like the Blue Bomber, their time was short and slipping through their hands.

**Underground**

"Well, what now?" one policebot asked, the squad leader and even Mega Man himself having little to no answer.

"Guess we start tracking down those bombs." The leader finally stated, gazing down the winding halls of the underground.

"How?" another policebot asked. "This place is huge, and those blasted things could be anywhere! Not to mention HOW many there are! We don't even know the exact number yet!"

"And it's not like we can just dismantle or remove them. One touch looks like is all it takes to set them off."

"Yes, but…" the leader interjected. "The chief ordered us to at the very least, locate and record each and every explosive device located in the vicinity. Keep in mind that it ones above us that are counting on all of us here."

"Exactly." Mega Man stated. "I'll admit, I don't know where to start either, but we don't have time on our side and neither do they." He motioned upward.

"If I may make a recommendation…" a new voice echoed throughout the tunnels, the source coming from above them. "Perhaps a layout of the area would be a good beginning."

"Brain Bot!" the azure robot greeted, the green robot looking down on the group from the large hole created by the most recent explosion.

"Mega Man?" the green android questioned, he having ample time to fully analyze the distance between his position and his comrade's below. "Would any of you so horribly mind catching me?"

"Uh…sure." The blue machine answered. "Just hop on down!" he called, stretching out his arms. "I won't let you dr-OOF!"

"Eh…sorry." Brain Bot could only offer so much of an apology as he currently rested himself atop Mega Man, who to his misfortune, was forced to plunge head first into a small puddle of discolored, stagnant water.

As soon as he felt the supercomputer's weight lift off him, the blue robot quickly pulled himself out of the puddle, wiping his facial components of how many droplets he could collect on his forearm. He knew not the contents of the water, and considering where he was at the moment, he wasn't entirely sure he WANTED to know.

"So…" he began, he attempting to suppress the glare rising to his features, yet from Brain Bot's nervousness, he could tell that it was obvious he didn't take kindly to the mysterious 'substances' that were currently on his face, though unseen. "What's up?"

"Oh! Ahem! Well…" Brain Bot started. "I have perhaps a method of which you could use to navigate the underground-"

"Sorry to say, but you'd have to give it to these guys." Mega Man gestured to the policebots behind him. "I'm going after the Mayor's son."

"Oh. Well even still…" the green android stepped closer, reaching for the blue robot's helmet, the small, darkened glass sphere on his dome opening and letting out a small flash drive. "At least allow me to do this for you all…"

**Downtown**

As suspected, however many patients the massive, ivory structure housed were being escorted out however manner possible, the first bus already maxed at its capacity Krantz and Stern assumed as it drove off, the several patients unable to board still stationed in the expansive parking lot. Though in a hurry, he knew that if one of his own attempted such a maneuver, he'd equally scold them, so despite the rush they were in, Gilbert parked the vehicle in an available spot before he and his tan, redheaded partner exited and made a quick dash for the group of both staff and current hospital residents.

An ebony haired nurse gasped in surprise, her hair kept in a neat bun behind her white nurse cap, wide black eyes growing even wider in curiosity behind her red visor.

"Hey!" Gil heaved out, already somewhat winded from the sprint. "You…you're a nurse here, right?"

"Um…yes?" she replied, her white outfit blowing slightly in the light breeze, the only color present on her being the red lines on her outfit. "Medical Assistant, Meddy." She introduced. "What can I do for you two?"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "We're here to find a specific patient. It may be beneficial to preventing the little pest attached to your building from blowing up."

"Oh!? Then…c-certainly! Of course! This way please!" the nurse began rushing towards the crowding group of patients, the line extending out of the door, the organization being from youngest and oldest in front to the middle-aged nearer the back. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"A 'Chelsea'." Roslyn responded, giving her flipped hair a quick brush with her hand. "Though I doubt that's much help."

"Unfortunately no. We have more than one 'Chelsea' residing here currently. A last name would help reduce the numbers."

"Well…we didn't really get one…" Roslyn nervously sighed. "Oh! But we know this! She has a regular visitor, apparently. The Mayor's son-"

"Oh! Alan!" Meddy exclaimed. "I know who you mean! I'm one of her assigned nurses actually! Please, follow me!"

The nurse began leading the two agents to the side of the line, her once relieved composure steadily growing back into a panic.

"What's up with you?" Gil bluntly asked.

"She's not here!" Meddy began scanning the line again. "I don't understand! She was checked off as being present in protocol! She was just in line not too long ago!"

"Excuse me, but…" Roslyn placed her hand on the frantic nurse's shoulder, pointing towards the side of the building, past the line of those waiting for the next empty bus to come. "That wouldn't happen to be her, would it?"

Sitting in a wheelchair, concealed mostly by the side of the building, a figure that was, from their distance, apparently typing away on a device of some sort. From her positioning, they were attempting to hide themselves from view, and from the small, distant, barley noticeable rings coming from that location, they were also apparently attempting to reach someone.

**Unknown Location**

He knew not how long he had been confined in this space, nor did he exactly care for the time, because he knew well that unless he gained the strength to swim however so many hundreds of miles from his current location back to civilization, any effort to escape would be all for naught. Alan could do no more than simply sit on the old, worn down mattress in the dilapidated room, his only view to the outside world being the cracked, equally aged window at the north of the small enclosure.

'HELP ME I AM being held hErE Against My WILL' was scrawled into the side of the wall, the writer most likely having passed on, yet the message perfectly reflected his situation at the moment.

Letting out a deep sigh, Alan gazed out the window, the darkened sky of evening greeting him along with an almost taunting view of the city. So close, yet so far…

'Bzzz! Bzzz!' Alan was jolted from his wallowing upon feeling the vibration in his trousers, his teeth clamping down on his tongue the only thing stopping him for letting out a yelp of surprise. 'Bzzz! Bzzz!' Wait…of course! He just remembered. When he was being taken over to this miserable place, he had placed his phone in a place where he (at least hoped) that his captors wouldn't think to pat down!

Loosening his belt and lowering his pants, though to his embarrassment, he was glad he took such a desperate measure as he grabbed the device that lay in the center of the beige article of clothing. "Hello?" he whispered in the cellular phone's receiver, the screen displaying one name that instantly lifted his spirits.

"Alan! Thank God!" Chelsea bellowed through the phone, Alan quickly shushing her.

"Not so loud! I'm a little busy being a hostage right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Wait...those guys didn't even pat you down?"

"Oh, they did. I just put this thing somewhere they wouldn't look."

"Like where?"

"Eh...I...I'd rather not say." he stammered, finally successful at slipping his trousers back on.

"But...fine. Look, where are you?"

"That's it though." Alan answered, surveying his surroundings. "I have no idea."

"Well, look!" she nearly screamed, though he knew well that her supposed fury was more an expression of worry. "Look around and try to find something!"

Taking a small peek outside the small window to his room, Alan saw the coast was clear and made his way to the window displaying the outside. He knew well enough that the location he was at was still in New York, yet the area was abandoned, green ivy and all natural flora in general having reclaimed the area. Yet he could STILL see the city from his location…one 'landmark' in particular looking rather familiar. Across the vast body of water separating him from his home, he spotted out two gantries from afar, one seemingly a little closer than the other, yet both were positioned in the same general vicinity. As he continued to study the objects, something in his memory had 'clicked'. He had seen those two structures before…

**Hospital**

"Chelsea!" The wheelchair bound girl nearly dropped the phone stationed in her left hand, looking up to the disgruntled nurse staring down at her.

"What in the world are you doing here!? Do you want the bus to leave without you?!" Meddy chastised, being met with a fierce glare from the sitting human, the sheet covering most of her body having been shifted to some fabric being under her body to keep it from blowing away.

"Would you shut it?!" she harshly shot back. "I've got Alan on the phone!"

Both Roslyn and Gilbert froze, instantly going to the girl's side while Meddy made herself scarce to update on the other patients.

**Unknown Location**

"Okay, look." Alan whispered. "I think I'm in a school or old hospital, this place hasn't been used in a while. I don't know where I am, but I know that I'm near the Bronx at least."

"Okay, that's good, kid." Gilbert responded, Alan taken aback by the unfamiliar voice, yet given the circumstances, he didn't question it. "Where exactly in the Bronx?"

"Um…" he looked out the window at the seemingly abandoned gentries. "I could be wrong…but from where I am, it looks like Port Morris-!"

Hospital

"Kid? Hey, kid! You there kid!? Answer me, damn it!"

No answered, the line went dead, the once defiant, green eyed brunette stationed in the wheelchair now displaying an expression completely consumed in fear.

Unknown Location

"Hey!" Alan cried out, half expecting the towering construction bot from before to have seized his phone, yet upon seeing glistening moonlight reflect off two thin, yet sharp blades of metal, he knew well who had come to visit him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Cut Man shook his head in disapproval, yet couldn't keep his curled mouthpiece down. "Sorry." With one quick motion, the red robot sliced the device in half; both of its pieces clattering on the floor before he casually crushed both of them beneath his heel. "We've 'cut' out any phone privileges."

Any words of retort were stripped from him, Alan's mind being plagued with images of the possibilities those deadly blades could inflict if he had made a grab for the now destroyed phone, the tips of his fingers unintentionally joining it if he wasn't quick enough to draw it back.

"I TOLD him…" Cut Man groaned. "Wily didn't order it, but I told Guts Man to at least 'look' EVERYWHERE on you."

"Yeah?! Well…" Alan began, his attempt to appear courageous against his captor not too convincing. "Well sucks to be you! I've already TOLD someone where I'm here!"

Cut Man quirked his non-existent brow "Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Just you wait!" He had finally found his voice! He couldn't stop now! "Mega Man's going to find out where I am and he'll come! He'll come and kick ALL your asses-"

A swift grip on his wrist instantly silenced him. "Well then…" the scissor-wielding robot began dragging the boy forward. "Why don't we start preparing a little 'welcome' for him?"

"Hey! You're hurting me! Let go!" Yet his demands and pleas fell on deaf ears as he was dragged out of the room, the empty, vacant halls echoing his screams.

**Note: Well, this aint looking good at ALL. While at first I thought maybe threatening to blow up the monuments might work, ultimately, anything dealing with nuclear energy would be far more devastating and leave far more hazards. Anyhow, thank you so much for the feedback, and please, I REALLY would like to hear from some new voices, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think and what I could improve on. Thank you all and I hope to present you all with a new chapter soon!**


	14. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 4

**Note: Formatted from previous entry. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think of the extended length.**

**Chapter 14: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 4**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

**Underground**

"And…done!" Brain Bot triumphantly declared, the last of the policebots closing his 'hat' with the green android slipping the flash drive back into his forehead.

"Good thing your little buddy showed up." The squad leader told Mega Man. "Never thought we'd have to come down here, but eh, first time for everything."

At first, the blue robot was elated that now his CPU, once no better than stumbling around in the dark, now could read the winding tunnels and labyrinths like the back of his hand. Yet with this realization, he was hit with another predicament.

"Um, Brain Bot?"

"Yes?"

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, really, I don't." he assured. "Yet the maps you installed in us…"

"Yes? What about them?"

"Well…we know this place like the back of our hands now…but we still have no idea where all those bombs are."

"Ah…yes. That WOULD prove to be a difficulty…" Brain Bot rested his sea-green finger on his chin. "Although…Dr. Light surely has materials at the lab I could use to construct a device that would allow you to scout them out."

"Scout out? You mean like…sense them?"

"Why of course! Surely you know that these devices are loaded with radioactive materials!"

"I figured that, but…" only then did it dawn on him the severity of the situation. 'Oh God.' He thought. 'Even those still intact, they emit some, but for every bomb that goes off…if all of that makes it to the surface…along with the power plants…'

"Brain Bot!" Mega Man exclaimed, taking the coated android by the shoulders frantically. "How long do you think it'll take you to build something that can detect them?!"

"Only a few minutes at best, but-"

"No need to."

The blue robot nearly jumped out of his metallic shell, the suddenness of the voice breaking into his audio unit and inviting themselves into the conversation causing the Blue Bomber with supposed 'nerves of steel' (though in truth it was titanium) to yelp with a voice pitched like a young woman. Yet upon more observation, the voice that had just communicated with he and everyone present was female and…bearing a heavy Russian accent.

"Kalinka?" Mega Man whispered, suspecting that if the American government found it necessary to locate the girl across the world, revealing her name would most likely NOT be a wise thing to do. He walked a short distance away from the rest of the squad, Brain Bot following. "What are you…how did you get my frequency?"

"Your sister. She called you earlier, I just happened to watch how she did it. I've actually been listening in for a good few minutes now."

"Okay, but what do you mean 'no need to'?!" Mega Man inquired, growing rather panicked. "I won't be here because I need to rescue the Mayor's son, and these guys NEED to be able to find those bombs because, forgive the poor choice of words, Wily could very well turn New York City into another Chernobyl in only a few hours! I've now got to get Brain Bot back to the lab to-"

"No, you don't'! Just be quiet for a second and listen to me!"

Quiet he became, though more out of surprise of the girl's rather brazen attitude.

"Now, let's go over this: you need to search for those bombs, and those bombs give off amounts of radiation, right?"

"Right. But how do you-"

"You've already got a detector right by you! Red, flies, barks and chases his tail?"

Any contracting arguments or demands for what she was even referring to instantly died, his azure irises turning to the one Kalinka had just described. Of course!

"Though…" she began, now realizing how blind her assumption was. "If he can even do that…"

"Oh he can do that!" Mega Man replied, his dread now complete elation. "He can sniff out ANYTHING your brain can think of!"

The connection severing, the blue robot made his way to the puzzled canine, yet upon reaching him, he turned back to Brain Bot. "Brain Bot, Roll's got ahold of Item #2, right?"

"Of course. Only other transport we could use since Dr. Light's currently banned any use of the hover crafts since Roll's little…'stunt'."

"Okay. Call her for me, would you?" The green, coated android began doing just that, Mega Man kneeling and taking the curious dog gently under the chin. "Boy, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Arow? Like what? Like what?" the dog yipped excitedly, his 'master' wracked with guilt as he knew that what he was to tell him would break his enthusiasm instantly.

"I have to go and try to find out where the Mayor's son is being held."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"

"But I need you to stay here with the police."

As expected, the canine's eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing this, his ears instantly drooping afterward.

"I know, I don't want to leave you either." Mega Man assured, lovingly stroking the canine's head as he solemnly whimpered. "But these guys need you more than I do at the moment. You're the only one that can help them. That stuff in those bombs can be found with that nose of yours, and we need to find them all or more people could get hurt. You understand, boy?"

Rush looked to his owner, then to the squad, then back to Mega Man. He stood silent for a moment, yet begrudgingly nodded in agreement, as much as he despised it having to be done.

"Good boy!" Mega Man responded, playfully ruffling the canine's head, despite his lack of fur. In return, he received a series of hearty licks on his cheek. "Heh! Oka-haha-y! Okay! I'll miss you too!" The dog ceased his display of affection, both he and Mega Man hearing the approaching sound of jet thrusters approaching them.

"Guess that's my cue." Both he and Brain Bot climbed onto the ladder to the surface, Mega Man looking back to the dog. "Be sure to listen to them, okay boy?" The dog gave a determined salute, he taking the gesture as acknowledgement of his command, he seeing fit to finally exit the world below.

"You're chariot awaits." Roll stated, presenting the red board hovering slightly above the ground.

"Yeah, MY chariot." Mega Man told her, gesturing to himself, she immediately understanding the message that he did NOT want her to come along.

"I could maybe-"

"No. You nearly gave both Dr. Light and me a heart attack the last time you went anywhere I was."

"Well, technically speaking, only Doc nearly had a heart attack. You and I can't-"

"Roll."

"Seriously, it's just to maybe help look for the kid! You don't know where he is, and WHEREVER he is, it's probably huge, so two pairs of eyes would be-"

"Roll, you're NOT coming, and that's not just me saying it. Remember that according to Doc, you're STILL grounded-"

"MEGA MAN! THANK GOD!"

The sibling's squabble was halted upon hearing a female voice ring through the air. Turning to the voice's direction, both robots witnessed Roslyn Krantz and Gilbert Stern sprinting towards the three robots, Stern more or less having to ease his pace halfway into the rush.

"Ah, Agent Krantz and Stern." Brain Bot greeted. "You seem rather frazzled. What's-"

"We know!" Roslyn cried out, somewhat winded, she thrusting her hands onto Mega Man's shoulders. "We know where the Mayor's son is being kept!"

"What?! Where?!" the blue android questioned.

"He…" she began, her lungs having to be refilled. "He said something about being near the Bronx…and near a pair of gentries…"

"North Brother Island."

All four looked towards Stern, he looking outward in the direction of where one would travel to reach the affirmed area where the young boy was being held. "He's on North Brother Island, at the abandoned Riverside Hospital."

* * *

"Wait, WHERE did you say he was being kept?" Roll questioned, Stern's fast-paced and erratic driving having the three robots stationed in the back sliding around and colliding with each other more than once, Item #2 secured to the roof of the vehicle with jumper cables.

"North Brother Island!" the grizzled agent answered, he, his partner and passengers having already entered the Bronx, and now where speeding towards Port Morris. "There was an old hospital put there back in the late eighteen-hundreds for those unlucky enough to get tuberculosis or whatever other nasty plague was going around. In those days, I guess they were mainly sending them there to keep it from spreading and let them die." He kept his foot on the gas pedal.

"Sounds like an ideal place to hide." Mega Man replied, Stern not taking his eyes off the road. 'Though why somewhere so close?' the azure robot questioned. 'Wily's crazy, but…no.' he concluded. 'He WOULD be smarter than to just hide himself in plain sight. His robots would be dropped of, yes, but the puppet master ALWAYS hides from view…only question is where?'

"It was converted into a rehab center in the fifties, but that sunk, so since sixty-three, only place that old bitch has housed is the residential avian creatures."

"Um, excuse me, Agent Stern?" Brain Bot asked, slightly raising his hand akin to a student wishing to question their instructor. "Forgive me if I am being too bold, but I am unsure Dr. Light would approve of using such vulgarity around his-"

"Dr. Light aint HERE right now, so you don't like what's coming out of my mouth, suck it up, four eyes!"

"Gil!" Roslyn chastised, mouthing a silent apology to the three androids in the back seat.

"Well, we're here." The second the doors unlocked, all five quickly made their way out of the car, Roll and Brain Bot having secured the red hover board under their arms.

They could see it clearly now: past the two, rusting, long forgotten gentries, over the shadowy waters of the East River welcoming the now present moonlight, stood two, far off pieces of land, the thick overgrowth evident from even their distance. Upon closer inspection, Mega Man could pinpoint a specific location that intrigued him. Though he had to view it from the side, his advanced vision spotted a building hidden amongst the vast number of trees and greenery, from his estimation, the largest of all the structures on the island. Though he preferred to not dwell on such topics, if the primitively developed cures and remedies of the past showed him anything, any area with a select few buildings, the largest would either be for housing tenants, or housing the sick.

"Brain Bot! What time is it?"

"Around seven-thirty, no wait! Seven-thirty-one!"

"Then let's get this thing up and running!" Roll and Brain Bot set Item #2 down, the glasses wearing bot lifting up a control panel and flipping the switch, the thrusters beginning to hum as the heat inside began to warm up the insides.

"Agent Krantz, Agent Stern?" Mega Man began. "I'm sorry, but would you mind taking Roll and Brain Bot back to the Lab? Kalinka's there too, and whomever she's with is probably worried sick about her."

"Of course." Roslyn immediately stated, not giving Gilbert any time to interject with a complaint.

Brain Bot had returned to the police vehicle, yet his ponytailed companion ran to her cobalt-armored sibling. "I STILL don't understand why I can't at least be a lookout." She told him, he in turn releasing a deep sigh.

"Roll, we've been over this. Doc's ordered you to not go into battles unless there's no other way to protect yourself, plus, not for nothing, but WHO'S the one with the arm cannon?"

"Utility arm, hello?" Roll scoffed, holding up the aforementioned instrument.

"A frying pan to the face doesn't solve everything. Just…look." Mega Man sighed. "Please, just stay here. Dr. Light's probably held up with all this chaos, and he'll want to see you safe."

The hover board had begun to levitate above the ground, signaling it was ready for use. Mega Man leapt onto the board, it rising even higher. Looking down, he waved to the blonde robot under him. "I'll be back as soon as I can! I promise!" With that, Item #2 took off, flying forward towards the desolate patch of land, its rider hoping that the teenaged boy he had spoken to earlier was at least still in the same location.

**Dr. Light's Lab**

"I can't BELIEVE him!" the moment she heard the front door slam, even from her location, Kalinka knew that someone was clearly enraged. As if on cue, Roll burst through the lab door, stomping her way inside and not even acknowledging the girl, nor the bird she was stationed by. "He KNOWS well I could help him JUST as much as you or anyone else could!"

Brain Bot quirked his brow at her statement. "Well…" he began, adjusting his glasses. "Even if you're so adamant, perhaps it's best that you concentrate your efforts on assisting him from somewhere safe and secure."

"How?!" Roll bellowed, swiftly turning to face him, sky blue eyes appearing as if they were about to be enveloped in flames. "By sitting here doing nothing?!"

"Well, no. You COULD perhaps keep in contact with him and check back with him through the communicator, or perhaps send that little green fellow-"

"Eddie." Roll interrupted. "His NAME is Eddie."

"Yes, well, you could perhaps send Eddie-"

"With someone ELSE to transport him there, right?! Because every time I do it, I just get told 'thanks' and 'get somewhere safe'!"

Brain Bot's attempts to gently reason with the female android were only met with even more counters and retorts, Kalinka and Beat unable to do anything but look onward in shock, yet also in anticipation. Though they knew that to a degree, it was to feel as sense of intrigue in what they both assumed was an 'interment' matter that they more or less had no business being present for, both couldn't deny that they were hooked now and HAD to see where this was going.

"Would two of you stop?"

The two arguing machines immediately ceased their verbal battle (more so for Brain Bot as Roll was far more the aggressor), their, Beat's and Kalinka's eyes turning to see a small, green android of sorts steadily make its way from out of the storage room where Roll had previously drawn Item #2, shaking the gathered dust on its head as it had no visible hands.

"Eddie being drove CRAZY with you yelling!" it cried out, Roll immediately abandoning Brain Bot to speak to the small robot.

"Eddie, where've you been?" she inquired, lightly dusting his helm off.

"Got stuck in closet." Eddie answered, gesturing to the storage. "Rush say bot wearing glasses would turn Eddie into trash can, so Eddie hide!"

"What?" Brain Bot gasped, exasperated at the small machine's statement. "I would never! Besides…" he came up, taking the green robot in his hold and examining him, turning him over and lightly shaking his small form. "From the looks of it, you'd fare far better rolling around that just walking, as I don't see any upper appendages installed on-"

"N-no! Eddie good! Eddie swear!"

"Oh? Are you certain you wouldn't-"

He had to act fast. If Rush's tales of this tinkerer's 'improvements' were indeed true, he HAD to detract his attention away from himself! "Uh…" his large eyes searched the room, the unfamiliar girl and bird possibly being good subjects, yet it was the lack of one familiar face he unintentionally spouted out. "Where Mega Man go?"

"Oh! That's right! Mega Man…" Roll stated, her attention turned to Eddie, he in turn looking to her with questioning eyes. "He's probably going to at least need you to tag along, just in case." She told him. 'At least he'll let me do that much…'

"And how are you going to do that?" all eyes turned to Kalinka. "His dog is in the sewers with the policebots, and he's taken that board to the island I guess?" Roll nodded. "So…do you have anything else that can possibly carry this…" she struggled to find an appropriate term for the small machine she had just been introduced to.

Eddie remained silent for a few moments, soon finding his voice, in which he couldn't help but giggle. "Your talk funny!" he chortled, the Russian girl taken aback by his remark.

"I…I do NOT!" she exclaimed. "I speak English just fine!" her attention was diverted from Eddie upon snickering from behind her reaching her pierced ears. In the small 'nest' Beat freely laughed at both Eddie's comment and her dramatic reaction. "Quiet you! You're technically Russian too, so you're one to talk!" she ordered, he in turn merely returning a coy expression, beak curled into a triumphant smirk.

"Beat?" he questioned, as if to say 'At least I sound normal'.

"Well, at least I can say more than just my name." Kalinka retorted, this proving to be a rather large error on her part, for when she turned away from the bird, he had taking a lock of hair in his beak and began pulling back, having taken apparently a large amount of offense to her comment. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! STOP!"

Now Roll, Brain Bot, and Eddie were the neutral observers, the blue bird, though wingless, continued to yank and tug on the girl's curled, thick hair, her orders and demands to stop quickly transforming into pleas and frantically spouted apologies. Yet during their small scuffle, the spectacle-wearing robot couldn't help but take notice of the bird. Yes, he was currently flightless…yet it would only take some simple modifications to change that…

**North Brother Island**

Mega Man could scarcely believe it. First nearly an entire city hidden underground, now in the midst of what could be described as an abandoned ghost town reclaimed by nature itself, centered only a short distance from the Big Apple itself! Item #2 being held securely under his arm, the blue robot began to trek his way forward, buster drawn and ready to fire for any possible ambush waiting for him. Despite his circuits constantly being on edge and his hotwiring continuously delivering warnings and reminders to not forget to look and search out every corner or possible area someone could hide, the Blue Bomber couldn't deny that the still, consuming ambience of the desolate island was…oddly soothing. This place, while abandoned and far from the environment that the typical New Yorker would more likely than not be completely alien to, he couldn't help but draw a certain healing air of the island, as if the purpose that this place was chosen for may not had been fulfilled in its establishment's life, yet left to the devices of the natural world, perhaps the centers and buildings fallen into ruin had finally achieved their purpose in death, at least to those who could see it.

'No! Not the time for that!' He inwardly scolded. 'Kid to rescue, now!'

Trekking further into the bush, the building he saw from the port. Constructed in brick, standing tall and stretching far, stood the ancient, dilapidated infirmary that once housed hundreds declared good as dead, yet now, housed one, who Mega Man hoped was still very much alive.

**Downtown**

Another glance at his watch only brought forth yet another sigh from the old man, Dr. Light knew that there'd be NO way he would be able to make it home before dark at this rate, yet in truth, his own abode was the least of his concerns at the moment. He only let the possibility of getting to his lab slip in his mind in regards to that if he could, it either meant that his 'son' had already taken care of the threat, or he could at least be in his natural environment where he could provide some service to aid him. Yet alas, he was stuck at the bus station, not boarding, though no one at the moment was due to the blasts, yet where else was there for him to go?

'Mega Man…' he began, allowing his head to hand low. 'I can at least pray that you're not in too much danger, as I'm afraid I can't help you where I am…' he sadly acknowledged that though his action might not possibly lead him to a golden opportunity to assist with his known prowess, ultimately, he accepted that it was the only helpful thing that he could do.

**Dr. Light's Lab**

"Really, you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be-"

"Because it looks stupid and it is stupid! He can't fly around with those!"

Beat could only groan in frustration, looking on past the disagreeing green robot and the arguing Russian human, the ponytailed housekeeper sitting in the chair by the main computer looking back with shared empathy. Currently, the small bird had finally been given two new instruments to accommodate for his lack of wings, yet what he received was not what he fully expected, nor honestly wanted.

"Of course he can fly!" Brain Bot stated, looking to the bird. "Go on. Try it out."

Where small, yet functioning wings were now rested two spinning propellers, the coated android's unwavering gaze only cementing that Beat might as well attempt this if just to get him to stop looking at him like that.

"Beat! Beeeeeeaaaaattt!" he strained, the small blades of the propellers beginning to twirl, slowly at first, but then as he began lifting from his 'nest', instead of staying horizontal, the poor bird found his body flipping to the side, he soon spinning madly in the air.

"How long does it take to tell one person to get in the car-" everyone's attention from the blue, hovering bird stopped, all eyes, even Beat's turning to see Gilbert Stern having entered into the lab, now gazing upon the bird turned on its side, floating uselessly in the air in confusion. "Am I…interrupting anything?"

"No, but…" Roll answered, then pointing to the two figures nearest Beat. "THOSE two are driving us up the wall." She groaned, Eddie nodding in agreement, the presence of the small energy dispenser only earning a quirk of the brow from Stern.

"See?" Kalinka stated. "He can't get anywhere with those things!"

"Hmm…" Brian Bot mused, the bird ceasing the propeller's movement due to growing dizziness, plopping back hard into the 'nest', earning him a concerned pet from Kalinka. "Perhaps another method? Jet thrusters perhaps?"

"Here's an idea." Roll interrupted, her patience with the two finally having reached its limit. "Why not just give the poor thing some wings because he's, oh gee, I don't know…a bird?!"

Both robot's and human's tongues were stripped of their words, they looking to Roll, then to the bird, finally to themselves, an expression comprised of both brilliance yet also reprimanding of their own stupidity. Then the two immediately began removing the propellers from the bird.

"Um, excuse me? Miss Kalinka?" Brain Bot interjected, she steadily screwing the bolts off holding the instruments to Beat's sides. "Perhaps it'd be best you leave this to me and go with Agent Stern-"

"No way." She bluntly stated, unaware that Brain Bot was observing and watching her movements on removing the appendage. "Beat is MY Ptichka, and if anyone's going to be doing ANYTHING to him, then I'm staying for it AND doing it."

"Well…alright, though I think-"

"What? That I can't do it?"

"That it'd go faster with two working on him." The defensive Russian was rather surprised to see the green robot hand her a wrench. "Together." Silence reigned between the two, Kalinka finally taking the tool and returning to what she had been doing before, Brain Bot in turn starting on his end.

"This is going to be awhile, isn't it?" Stern groaned, Roll and Eddie merely glad that the lab was finally free of the two arguing.

**North Brother Island**

The second he stepped inside, the gathered dirt and pieces of aged tile crunched underneath his sole, the ancientness of the location echoed throughout his being even more. If not for the reason he was currently present here at the moment, he would've considered this place oddly peaceful.

'Maybe after all this blows over, I could take a little trip here…only thing is I have no idea where he could be-!'

"MMMMM!" Mega Man was ripped from his thoughts, a new voice shattering the silence perpetuating the area. Though muffled, he could identify it as human, possibly male around the estimated age of mid-teens, yet what unnerved him most was that the high pitch and hoarseness of it signaled that whomever was emitting it was possibly being subjected to a considerable amount of pain.

Mega Man wasted no time, dashing forward through the abandoned hospital, Item #2 still under his arm, his previous concern of getting lost steadily lessening as the strained, wailing mummers being his guide, the less his audio sensors had to widen their range to detect the sound, the closer he knew he was.

"MMMMMMMM!" the voice shrieked again behind whatever had gaged it, the cries steadily becoming more and more wracked with fear and pain.

The blue robot continued to pass the rooms, hallways of chipped paint and flooring meeting him at nearly every turn, he occasionally catching what he assumed to be surgery centers long deprived of their equipment and care, and, to his growing un-comfortableness, long forgotten dorms, his enhanced vision catching some of the messages scrawled into the walls.

"MMMMMMM!" he was getting so close! Before him was a spiral staircase, the source of the pained cries seemingly coming from the top of it.

Wasting no time, Mega Man immediately began climbing the stairs; the aged steel creaking and he could've sworn nearly bending underneath his weight.

"MMM! MMMM, MMM, MMMMM!" he was nearly there now, yet as he pressed on, the murmuring not strung all together in a shriek, as if they were attempting to speak.

He had then reached his destination; in front of his stood a plain, unassuming door, no major differences from any other door he had passed, yet behind here, hopefully the one emitting those wracked screams was behind it. Kicking open the door, buster drawn, his narrowed glare prepared for any enemy ready to spring a trap was quickly destroyed upon what met his widened, azure eyes.

Bound to an old, wooden chair by the waist was the same, green jacketed, brown haired, fair boy from earlier in the day, his mouth covered with a strip of duct tape that had previously been attempted to be chewed through, his expression sporting relief upon seeing the blue robot, yet tears still continued to stream down his cheeks.

"MMMMMM!" He screeched being his gag, his entire body convulsing violently for a few brief moments before whatever was tormenting him ceased, he falling limp, still conscious, yet steadily becoming weaker.

Mega Man made his way to the back of the chair, the source of his agony finally revealed: on each of the boy's fingers were metal clips, wires extending from the metal prongs and all collecting at a small, black box. The box seemed rather inconspicuous, bearing resemblance to a clock radio, yet the numbers displayed on the small screen puzzled the blue robot, at least for a moment. It currently read fourteen, the counter then switching to sixteen, the boy's agony-ridden screams finally returning, and his convulsions stronger than before. He then realized what the device's purpose was: it was no counter of any kind…it was delivering electric shocks to the one the clips were attached to, and each increase was in the amount of milliamperes delivered! The counter switched to eighteen, Mega Man quickly grabbing and pulling the clips from the boy's fingers and then smashing the torturous device underneath his heel before turning to the one it had previously been used on.

"Are you okay?" he quickly questioned, removing the tape from the human's mouth. "Hey, hey! Look at me!" he took the boy's unsteady head into his hands. "Are you all right?"

"It…it's a trap…made me scream…lead you…here…" he weakly croaked.

"Wait, wha-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Mega Man didn't even look behind him; he didn't have the time, as he felt a fist slam hard into the back of his head, his entire body launched to the side and slamming head first into the western wall. "Enjoy the 'welcome pounding', Mega-Twerp?" The towering Guts Man scoffed, taking notice to the discarded hover board on the floor. Thinking nothing of it, the burly Robot Master casually lifted the board up, both hands and opposite ends gripping and pulling tightly until the ruby metal gave in, the board folding in two before finally snapping under the applied pressure.

The loss of Item #2 had to wait, Mega Man quickly rushing to the bound boy and pulling apart the ropes, Guts Man making a leap for the both of them. Mega Man, successfully, though not as gracefully as he had hoped, leapt out of the wide-framed android, the boy still in hand. Slinging him over his shoulder, the Blue Bomber practically leapt down the staircase he previously ascended, skipping five steps, then ten, then settling for just jumping to the next section he could reach.

Sensing that they were a safe enough distance, Mega Man set the boy down, his form falling over before his rescuer caught him. "Are you okay?" he asked, the boy nodding in reply.

"I think…" he muttered, steadily easing his way into a standing position. "I think I can walk." A few uneasy steps at first, yet eventually he found his footing.

"Say, I never got the chance to ask your name at the park."

"Alan." He answered.

"Well, Alan, sorry for taking so long, but if it wasn't for that little friend of yours, we'd probably would've never found you…" Mega Man stated, both of them making their way out of the hospital. "Only thing now is how to get you out of here…"

"I'm afraid you two aren't going ANYWHERE!"

Both looked upward to the source of the voice, the Skull Carrier hovering above them. Wily looked down on the two figures, fiddling with the small switch clasped in his hand. "Well done! Though it's only through sheer luck that Guts Man was too idiotic to search the kid for his phone!"

Mega Man's composure finally slipped, his voice box heated and ready to deliver any vile insult that his CPU could muster. "You're a SICK bastard Wily! You hear me?! SICK!" he bellowed, Alan caught off guard at the outburst the Blue Bomber was currently having. "As if just kidnapping wasn't enough for you! You had NO reason to torture this child! NONE! What could he POSSIBLY do that would allow you to even THINK of something like that?!"

"True, but we HAD to lure you somehow, and besides…the kid's got some lungs on him, you must admit."

"Hey!" Alan spoke up, his body still fatigued; yet he had regained enough energy to holler a retort. "Ever occur to you that now he's here, we could just swim across?!"

"Oh…it did, you little shit." Wily replied, the remote being held up, Alan unable to see; yet Mega Man's advanced vision instantly caught it. "Which is why I took the liberty to get an update from my little 'Diver' in the tunnels. Looks like you're able to go somewhere WITHOUT that red mutt of yours after all."

The Blue Bomber's fury quickly dissolved into pure dread. He knew about Rush being down in the tunnels?

"And in reality, I could go ahead and let this hell-hole of a city go off right now, yet as I know that you're oh-so ALWAYS willing to accept anything I propose, how's this for you?" the balding old man playfully tossed the small device, its appearance seemingly ordinary, yet it served as the very key of destruction. "You don't set one foot off this island, and my finger doesn't press this switch, thus not letting that red mutt be blown up with the rest of New York. Although…" his finger teasingly stroked the small, red, circular button. "He and the rest of those moronic policebots will have to contend with the special guest I sent to surprise them."

**Note: I'm going to this one slide by with just 5,000-6,000 length for pacing, yet hopefully I'm getting to the point where they don't seem to be dragging too much.**


	15. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 5

**Note: Another reformatted chapter. Combining for length and pacing purposes. **

**Chapter 15: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 5**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

Head knelt down, the ruby red, robotic canine continued to trek forward down the wet, darkened cavern of the underground, his large, black nose beginning to emit a crackling static after a few steps forward.

"Eyes open, troop! We got another one!" The policebot leader called out, the rest of his troop following the recently acquired 'tracker' as he scampered down the long corridor, the static radiating from his nose growing louder and louder.

Turning another corner, Rush saw what they had been searching for, sitting his rump on the ground and unleashing a loud, deep-throated, yet somewhat synthesized sounding howl.

"Good job, boy!" the leader congratulated, another bomb sighted on the eastern wall and marked down for the count. "I think I'm going to have to convince the chief to start investing in having K9 units if YOU'RE being used as an example!" the leader then extended his hand to Rush's dome, rubbing it gently.

The dog was somewhat taken aback as such a gesture from anyone outside of Mega Man or his immediate 'family' wasn't a common experience, yet he returned the display of kindness, nudging back into the leader's palm.

"Well…" the leader began, regaining his authoritative tone and composure after noticing his squad glancing at such unusual behavior for him. "Anyway, Scout #3!" the aforementioned member of the squad, bearing his titular number saluted his superior in acknowledgement. "Where exactly are we now?"

"According to the map…" he began, accessing his memory bank containing the newly downloaded material the spectacle-wearing android installed in each of them. "We're nearing Battery Park, Manhattan.

"And that's as far as you tadpoles are going to go."

The voice was stern and somewhat raspy, yet its volume and tone demanding to be heard echoed throughout the chambers of hollowed out ground. Small splashes then replaced it, they too resounding and reflecting themselves in the small spaces, yet the constant, growing audibility of them signaled, to the horror of the squad and their 'loaned' dog, that whomever was approaching them was steadily growing closer.

Each member of the squad quickly drew their plasma pistols, Rush settling for letting his 'natural' (though he himself was not entirely sure that could be used to describe it as nothing of him was technically organic) instincts take control of his senses, kneeling downward and tail raised high, jowls curling upward into a snarl and allowing deep-throated, synthesized growls to emit from his voice box. A large shadow traced itself along the wall, though only noticeable by the group's enhanced vision, its owner soon coming into their line of sight.

"Heh." Dive Man scoffed, eyeing their drawn guns and their attack dog's display of aggression. "So it ISN'T just a 'human' insult. The SWAT team really IS the SQUAT team!"

The leader made his way closer, stepping beside Rush all the while holding his pistol up high. "I take it YOU'RE the 'Officer of the Deck'?" Dive Man questioned.

"That'd be me, you poor excuse for a S.E.A.L.," he answered, Dive Man's sporting confidence shifting into a hate-filled glower.

"Watch yourself, Shit-for-Brains. Need I remind you that although I'm the only frogman down here to deal with you good for nothing SNAILS, you're still dealing with some PDMP, both with me AND to a lesser extent, the other tadpoles on the surface. And we-"

Whatever other threats that were on Dive Man's tongue were quickly put to a halt, his audio unit immediately ringing throughout his dome. The squad of policebots and Rush couldn't help but look to each other inquisitively, their aggressor only snarling in annoyance as he answered his 'caller'.

'Dive Man! Do you read me?'

"Loud and clear, Bullfrog." He sighed. "Though you sort of caught me in the middle of taking care of these Wanna-bes-"

'And you will! Just…listen to this…'

Their one-sided conversation continued, all present without any knowledge of whom he was speaking to, nor what his caller was directing him to carry out next. Yet upon seeing the sea-faring robot's eyes light up, then his grimace curl into a dark, foreboding smile, Rush and the rest of the squad instantly grew nervous.

"Y'know…" Dive Man began, his hand slipping into his forearm, canon unsheathed. "I've got a little 'training session' for you SNAILS." An explosive loaded itself into his buster. "A test in agility, speed…and if you're really are more than just a bunch of SACs for the shitty excuse for defenses in this city." He then directed his loaded canon right at the newly discovered and recorded bomb, the ruby canine and squad's eyes widening in alarm. "First one to block this baby gets their first, and LAST tiger stripe!"

**North Brother Island**

He hated it.

Throughout as many close calls he had managed to thankfully scrape by, with how many times he allowed the weight of the very Earth on his shoulders or only a couple hundred lives, or even as many times as he was able to calm himself when he was on the receiving end of his own sister's shenanigans, he couldn't for the life of him deduce HOW exactly he and the teenaged human beside him were going to get off the damned island, and he HATED it.

Wily wouldn't hesitate to flip the switch, he knew that much. If he was more than willing to electrocute the human standing next to him until the amps got so high that it would literally have him catch fire, then blowing New York sky high and turning it into a nuclear wasteland wasn't too far fetched for him. In retrospect…his reasons for staying put were somewhat selfish. True, the city and its residents, human and machine alike dwelled on him, yet he couldn't deny that until he heard the madman above him mention his dog that whatever counter he had planned, he immediately did away with. He had only hours to spare, and the bombs were still inactive for only so long, yet if he stayed here…Rush would be safe, at least from an immediate death, along with the rest of New York. But even then, he would only be saving them for so long.

"So…" Wily began, twiddling with the control in his hand, his aged ears unable to catch the ever approaching sound of flapping growing closer and closer. "I'd suggest you tell Junior down there to start phoning his old man, because it looks like you two aren't going anywhere anytime soon-GAH!"

Neither Wily, nor Mega Man or Alan was entirely sure of what had just happened: one moment, the scientist was casually toying with a literal doomsday device in his hand, the next, an abrupt blur of blue flashed before his vision. By the time his nerves had reacted to the small, scratching sensation on his hand, the thing, whatever it was, had disappeared, and to his shock, with the control for the bombs.

Alan himself wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, yet seeing the blur quickly approaching the both of them, his adrenaline began to rise, brain wracked with confusion as to whether 'fight' or 'flight' would be the better option.

"What is that thing?!" he questioned, growing more and more panicked.

"Not sure, but…" Mega Man answered, his vision attempting to focus on the speeding object, settings rising higher and higher. "It looks like we're going to find out soon!"

"Beat!"

The sapphire armored android froze; his preparation to strike if need be quickly leaving him, that tale-tell cry destroying any tension he held towards the oncoming object. "Beat?"

**Underground**

He had seen shoot outs before, of course. Whether on the television, or witnessing it from afar given who his 'owner' was, the sight of a squad of policemen or policebots, sometimes both, firing at whatever threat was coming their way were nothing alien to him. Though he could state that never once had he seen, nor been involved in a situation such as this before.

Dive Missiles, despite their primary function and design more suited for underwater, still served as a rather precarious hazard as one after another blasted out of the Robot Master's arm canon, their spinning back propellers along with the released pressure used to release them hurling each of them towards a stationed, un-activated bomb.

"Look alive, boys!" the leader ordered, his blaster bringing down yet another missile. "Hey, number three! Six-o-clock! Five! Twelve on the dot!" he called out, the aforementioned members of his crew directing the blasts of plasma in the directions he specified.

Rush settled mainly for standing in front of the firing team, hoping that his position and display of aggression would at least dissuade Dive Man just enough to not try to fire directly at one of the policebots. Yet, to everyone's shock and dismay, the subterranean android shot another Dive Missile upward, the torpedo flying past their heads and down the corridor they had just came from. None knew what to make of his tactic…until all, even Dive Man himself, were nearly knocked off their feet by a massive, ear-splitting and literal Earth shattering explosion.

"They…" the leader realized to his horror. "They can track those things?!"

"Technically heat." Dive Man proudly corrected. "And those babies are radiating far more heat than any of you SNAILS!"

The policebot crew continued to fire at each that expelled from Dive Man, each missile brought down before it could reach its target, yet even its halted journey provided them no favors, as each missile that was cut short on their journey made sure to self-detonate, the metal shell swelling and bending outward slightly before it could hold its explosive contents no longer. While the red canine and the squad considered themselves lucky the blasts weren't as massive or damaging as the bombs, shards of the shells scattered all over the area, more often than not making contact with the bomb itself, Rush and each member of the squad holding their breath, heels ready to turn if the counter began to count down. Another factor was that everyone still had to make a bit of distance between them and the blast, as while not as destructive as the explosives affixed to the walls, that didn't translate to them not being destructive at all. Too close, and the least that would be lost would be the lower half of a body, or a couple limbs if one was lucky enough.

'This is going nowhere…' Dive Man inwardly groaned, despite the rather 'militant' mindset he prided himself on, he couldn't deny that this little 'game' of theirs was becoming too repetitive even for his tastes.

Yet in the midst of the continuing fray…he stopped. Blasters stopped firing, Rush stopped his protective pacing, everyone and everything just stopped. Then, Dive Man gazed towards the small collection of policebots and the lone, red dog, a small, yet delightfully malicious smile curling on his lips.

**BOOM!**

Another Dive Missile was fired, everyone preparing to fire once again, yet its distance was what caught everyone off guard. It only traveled just enough to land in their sector…right in the middle of their small group, the torpedo only seconds away from releasing its contents in a violent explosion, inevitably taking those nearest the center with it.

Their leader abandoned their initial target, the missile now his priority, or rather, those surrounding it. "GET BACK! ALL OF YOU!" everyone obeyed, Rush hopping out of the way for the charging officer, the ruby canine and his crew then realizing to their horror what he intended to do.

"Rwait! NO-" Rush barked out, yet his plea couldn't be finished, the squad's leader throwing himself onto the nearly detonated missile, feeling the swelling of its shell from underneath him…then to his surprise, he only heard the brief protests of his team and their guard dog before his world became silent and dark.

**North Brother Island**

"Beat!" the blue bird replied. The FLYING blue bird.

"Your wings…" Mega Man began, though his vision alerted him that the sight before him was indeed true, yet it was still an image that his CPU needed time to fully adjust to. "You've got wings now!"

Indeed, the bird that had his avian creature's gifted prowess literally stripped from his body had been given the ability to soar once again. Though Mega Man himself hadn't seen the bird when he still had his first pair of wings, he could note that the two flapping appendages were just the right size for his round frame, yet he could clearly see that they appeared to be 'jointed', where an organic bird would have its elbow joint, the metallic blue wing had a firmly set ligament of darker blue metal, of which then rows of blue, metal feathers would protrude from, this design causing Beat to actually flap instead of merely flutter in the air.

"GIVE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE CRETIN!" Dr. Wily thundered from the Skull Carrier, Mega Man looking to the bird with the activating switch firmly in his small talons, then to Alan, he steadily growing more and more confused as to what the Blue Bomber was planning.

"Sure thing, Wily." The blue android replied, motioning the bird to move closer to the human boy. "Beat will be MORE than happy to hand it over."

The old scientist narrowed his eyes, brow rising in confusion, yet also anticipation. What in the world WAS that blue menace planning?

"If you can catch him." Alan had no time to fully absorb Mega Man's response, he feeling a small object being tossed to him from behind.

Retrieving the object from the grass, he only had a second to realize it was the activation switch for the bombs before he felt someone wrap their strong, muscular arms around his waist, and to his shock, quickly feeling his feet lose contact with the ground. As the wind began to feel rougher on his face and entire being, Alan glanced back, seeing the sight of the island rapidly growing smaller and smaller, he then looking upward and finding Mega Man himself securing him by the waist, then seeing the small, blue bird that he couldn't believe was the one that was carrying the both of them through the air, even now as he experienced first hand.

The scientist's fists clenched, his brow furrowing in rage as the bird and his 'passengers' quickly flew off, knowing well that even if he had somehow managed to catch up with them, that blasted avian would only switch to maneuvering around his far larger, far slower ship.

**Underground**

'Dive Man! Do you read me? This is Bullfrog! Dive Man!' Wily's voice shrieked through the large robot's audio receptor, he himself not too keen on having his concentration split between his superior and the rather enraged squad firing at him.

'Dammit, answer me, you two-ton worthless piece of-'

"Read you loud and clear, Bullfrog!" the aquatic Robot Master answered, dodging yet another stream of plasma. "But things have kinda gone SNAFU down here!"

"Forget about those pieces of scrap! I need you on the surface!"

"Why not just station those other tadpoles with you?" he stopped momentarily to fire another missile. "Yes, I'm more prepared and equipped than they, yet aren't they already-"

"No. Proto Man is already making his way to Port Morris, and it's only a few more hours until I can get my hands on whatever amount of energy is stored in those nuclear plants! Cut Man and Guts Man aren't 'reliable' enough as it is, and I don't doubt that one of them would screw this up! Now get up here! NOW!"

"…understood, Bullfrog. Dive Man ou-OW!"

Looking down to his leg, the blue Robot Master saw that Rush had now taken part in attacking him, the canine's teeth clamping down and gnawing at his thigh, pure, unhinged and animalistic rage pulsating through the robotic dog's visual units.

Not wasting any time, the blue, sizable android roughly kicked the attacking dog off him and made his way out of the range of the continuing shots, cursing the fact that despite water being present, his true capabilities were almost useless down in these blasted tunnels!

Rush instantly took notice to this, the red canine readying his legs to sprint after the retreating Robot Master. "Wait boy!" upon hearing one of the squad members order him to halt, the dog's eagerness to track Dive Man down enflamed even more, yet his programming ultimately forced him to stay where he was, the command of the policebot overriding his urges, yet he couldn't contain the snarling emitting from his throat.

"Forget about him." He stated, the dog's growling transforming into a confused whine. "The chief sent us down here to look and mark down all the bombs. If we go after him, then who'll be the one to do our job?"

"B-but…" Rush whimpered. "He…he blew up-"

"I know, boy." The policebot acknowledged, though he in truth wished he didn't have to.

He dared not look back at where his leader…or what was left of him rested, knowing well that even if they brought him to the surface, his processor and dome were completely destroyed, it taking the most damage due to how he had landed on the torpedo. They could very well take his remains to the surface, yet without his CPU…there was no way to bring him back. He was gone.

"But what would 'he' want you to do? Why did he want to tell the chief to invest in K9 units?"

Rush had no answer, even with his speech not being the most eligible for conversation. He looked down the tunnel Dive Man had treaded, then back to the policebot. It was then that his nose began emitting static, catching nearby traces of yet another explosive. His legs moving again, Rush begrudgingly began to trek towards the source, letting his nose guide him and the rest of the squad, yet he could not keep his sorrow hidden as his head hung low, his high pitched, whining whimpers echoing throughout the dark, lonely catacombs.

**Surface, Port Morris**

"There they are!" Roll signaled, the approaching robot and boy being carried by the surprisingly small bird over the sparkling river.

Gil and Roslyn stood by the edge of the East River, Kalinka, Brain Bot and Roll joining them, each watching the approaching figures intently.

Thanking the Heavens above for the sight of nearby land, Beat immediately began to descend, Mega Man seeing fit to release his grip on Alan once they both reached solid ground, the blue bird sighing heavily as his 'delivery' had finally been accomplished.

"You were WONDERFUL, Ptichka!" Kalinka declared, her arms instantly embracing the blue bird in a tight hold, pressing him firmly against her body. Though he was somewhat caught off guard by her sudden action, he was at least grateful that he could rest his wings.

Alan's already exasperated breath caught in his throat. "Hey, aren't you the girl I saw in the park?"

Kalinka nodded in reply. "Who else? But really, you should've spoken up about being the mayor's son of all things!"

"Well...it's not like YOU told me your name either."

She opened her mouth almost as if to begin to speak, yet her face was then wracked with a look of comprehension, storing her words back in her throat. "Perhaps...it's best it remain that way...at least for now."

Brain Bot approached the blue android and human boy. "I trust that the device you have is something important?"

"Oh, you have NO idea." Mega Man responded, Alan handing him the switch. "This here controls every single bomb planted around here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gil questioned. "Just blast that thing to smithereens!"

"No!" Brain Bot interjected. "Absolutely not! Neither of us has any idea of how this device was constructed! One wrong motion or maneuver could result in the activation of all of those explosives!"

"In that case…" Mega Man extended his hand to the coat-wearing robot. "You mind doing a little of your famous 'tinkering'?"

"As in, you wish for me to deconstruct it and render its function utterly useless?"

"That's the idea. Think you can do it?"

The spectacle wearing android quirked a brow at the blue robot. "Really Mega, 'think' I can? I suppose I need to arrange my visits more often."

"You don't give that back, then this is going to be your last."

The Blue Bomber knew that voice from anywhere, his buster immediately being drawn along with Agent Stern and Krantz's plasma pistols, aimed at the newly appeared figure, his long, golden scarf blowing in the light breeze of the night.

"Nice night for a little urban exploring, huh brother?" Proto Man inquired, his lips rising to a light smirk.

"Wait...brother?" Alan exclaimed, the Russian girl looking on as well.

"I don't entirely understand the situation either." she explained, this only making the boy more frantic.

"Wait...YOU knew about this?! How?!"

"I wouldn't HAVE to go exploring if you wouldn't go along with that madman's ruses!" Mega Man shot back. "Nobody can truly think that what he's planning to do is mentally sound! Not even you!"

"Hey, I didn't say I supported it. I don't know why we don't just go and take whatever those plants have and split." Proto Man answered, raising his hands defensively. "But Doc's been a little low on his own energy reserves, so desperate times, desperate measures."

"Desperate enough to possibly cause a nuclear meltdown?"

"Well, it'd probably go a lot faster if maybe you…" Whatever words Proto Man had for his sibling were instantly ripped from his throat.

His hidden gaze was firmly centered on his azure sibling, yet once the corner of his eye caught a flash of blonde curls; his focus was instantly drawn to the human teenager with the party, she in turn noticing his concentration on her presence.

"You…" he began, attempting to wrap his logic processor around what, or rather, who he was seeing. "What are you doing here?"

Kalinka looked back in confusion, Peridot eyes widening in confusion. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?"

"Why are you even here?" the visor wearing android questioned, Mega Man beginning to find his reactions rather…odd. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn that he almost sounded…nervous.

"Well, it's not like I CHOSE to come here!" In fact-"

"You know what? I don't care!" he finished, his blue brother observing that the usually composed Proto Man becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer he engaged in conversation with the human girl. He turned his attention back to him. "You've got something the Doc wants-"

"Forget it." Mega Man interrupted. "He's not going back with you."

"What? No! Not that kid! I'm talking about that." he gestured to the switch in his grasp.

"And you're not leaving until you get it back for him?"

"Aw, see? We're already so in sync with each other! So…" Proto Man extended his open palm. "Just hand it here, bro, and things don't have to get too violent."

"The only one making things violent is you." the blue android answered. "And if we're so 'in sync', then you already know my answer."

The red helmeted robot shook his head disappointedly. "Well, that just sucks. But hey, just remember, you LITERALLY asked for it!"

His buster canon drew itself, a shot of plasma firing at the stationed police vehicle, the pellet of energy easily tearing through the hood of the car, completely destroying the engine.

"Hey! That isn't ours!" Agent Stern furiously shouted, immediately beginning to unload bursts of plasma at the scarfed android, Roslyn almost about to join her partner when she took notice to WHERE exactly he fired.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She wasted no time as she shoved the larger man forward and roughly taking Kalinka and Alan by the wrist, Roll doing the same to Brain Bot, all six individuals rushing over to the side before the car's engine could no longer contain itself, the vehicle's hood emitting smoke that soon erupted into a violent storm of flames.

His attention solely focused on Proto Man, Mega Man was completely taken off guard by the abruptness of the vehicle erupting in flames, this giving his antagonistic sibling the moment he needed to tackle the blue robot to the ground.

"Give it here!" he demanded, clawing and reaching for the trigger the Blue Bomber was working to keep firmly concealed in his clenched fist. To his misfortune, the same hand also served as his buster canon, thus rendering him defenseless at least momentarily, yet for Proto Man, which might've been all the time he needed.

"Let go of me!" Roll ordered, Brain Bot securing, or at least attempting to, her from charging forward at the two wrestling figures on the ground. "Get off me, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Need I remind you WHO is equipped with the buster?! He sees you charging forward, he'll shoot right through you!"

"I don't care about that! Mega needs help! LET GO!"

Ultimately, the green android began to lose his hold on her, Gilbert and Roslyn being forced to step in and provide assistance, though it in turn was not much. Amidst the attempts to restrain the struggling Roll, Kalinka couldn't keep her green eyes off the two robots writhing on the pavement not too far from her, the shaded one on top beginning to amplify his attempts to retrieve the control from the blue one he stood above…then her eyes took notice of the other distinguishable feature of Mega Man's aggressor. Glancing to the small fray taking place beside her, then to the scene in front, the blonde teenager slowly, yet steadily began to move her feet, attempting to the best of her ability to make her steps as silent as possible.

"What are you doing?!" Alan whispered, she instantly shushing him. "Are you crazy?!"

"Quiet!" she shot back, keeping her voice as low as possible. "I know what I'm doing!" she began to move closer to her two targets.

'This is far too risky.' Her instincts warned her. 'You KNOW what's going to happen.'

'I'm not stupid.' She answered inwardly. 'Besides, it's like that green robot said: he'd shoot her…but he won't hurt me. He CAN'T hurt me…'

"GIVE…IT…HERE!" Proto Man demanded, his fist now continuously pounding on the face of his own sibling. He only let out small grunts at first, yet the constant sensation on hard blows being delivered to his facial area began to force him to emit pained, strained cries of pain. Yet still, Mega Man would NOT relinquish the switch.

"You're going to force me to do something I don't want to, bro!" his attacker warned, firmly gripping his throat and displaying his drawn buster canon. "Last chance. I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm not in control of the situation anymore."

The Blue Bomber's azure eyes couldn't look away from the silver canon, his entire line of sight completely focused on the weapon that his brother, his OWN brother was threatening him with. He…he wouldn't go that far, would he?

"You wouldn't…" he weakly croaked, just then noticing a figure approaching the two of them out of the corner of his eye.

"I told you, I don't want to. But it looks like we can't always get what we want-"

"GOTCHA!"

His attention solely focused on the blue robot underneath him, Proto Man had neither the capacity, nor the ability to notice the yellow cloth draped around his shoulders swiftly being removed from its perch, and leaving his silver shoulders completely bare.

"Wha-what the hell?!" instantly abandoning the blue robot on the ground, he was greeted with the image of curly blonde locks bouncing up and down, their owner rapidly charging down the road with his scarf trailing behind her.

He wasted no time, the now scarf-less machine quickly taking after the Russian, continuously spouting out demands to stop, Beat also quickly flying into tow after the both of them.

Mega Man had no words for what just happened. Though he was at least grateful that his attacker was no longer a threat, he was left completely dumbfounded by what he had just seen. Kalinka Cossack, a young, teenaged girl and arguably spoiled child of a prestigious scientist, born and raised in a world of privilege, had just come and snatched away his brother's precious scarf and took off with it. Whether a perfect distraction or the purest example of immense stupidity, he knew not what to call her action. Yet ultimately, he was relieved that he could now hand the responsibility of the switch over to Brain Bot and take off after the both of them…

"HOO YAH!"

Or then again, he was foolish to think he was so lucky…

Literally charging at full speed from the left, a large, blue figure was quickly approaching, the heavy frame and battle cry immediately alerting him to whom exactly was coming.

"Operation: Retrieve Haversack is in motion! Blue Banana is in sights and ready to be given his own personal Hell Week!"

He would be here soon, Mega Man then remembering the switch in his hand. "Roll!" he called out, the ponytailed female robot registering her brother's call. "Catch-GAH!"

He had thrown the device out of his hand, yes, yet it was only in the beginning motions of a true toss as he felt the heavier, much larger form of the aquatic Robot Master hurl himself into his smaller body, the weight of the Robot Master forcing him to fall back and plunge both of them into the river below.

"MEGA!" The blonde housekeeping android hollered, her legs immediately speeding over to the edge of the port, the ripples of water dying down, yet still present, indicating that he had just recently fell. Stepping back somewhat, her red, booted legs were preparing to leap forward into the fathoms below…that was until she felt a light, yet still present pair of arms wrap around her.

"Miss Roll, are you out of your mind?!" Brain Bot exclaimed, the ponytailed robot instantly attempting to dislodge him from her back. "That brute will eviscerate you!"

"Oh, so you're suggesting we just let him do that to Mega?!" she spat back.

"No, of course not!" he retorted. "But surely you know as well as I do that you are in no way capable of making one dent on him!"

Roll went silent, her expression contorting in frustration, yet, though she absolutely despised it, he was right. On land, she would've merely just brushed off his warning, yet Dive Man was now in his prime area, his subterranean, underwater plain where he was right at home.

"Still…there's gotta be SOMETHING I can do…"

"Hey! Hey!" their and the three humans were then drawn to the sudden, high-pitched voice, the source seemingly coming from that hood of the car. "Get Eddie out! It getting hot in here!"

"Oh God! Eddie!" Roll shouted, bolting for the burning vehicle and quickly lifting up the back compartment. "Oh man, Eddie, I am SO sorry! I totally forgot you were back here!"

"How could you forget Eddie here!?" the little green energy dispenser angrily stated. "Roll one who put Eddie in here first place!"

"What's THAT thing?" Alan inquired, he looking on from what he deemed a safe distance, the small robot immediately becoming more infuriated at his observation.

"Eddie not a THING! Eddie one of Dr. Light's most useful creations! Eddie-WHOA!"

Taking the robot in her hold, Roll's eyes widened, her gaze turning back to the deep river where her brother was forcibly plunged into, then to Eddie curiously looking up at her.

'I think I got something…' "Hey, Brain Bot!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You get started on dismantling that switch with Stern and Krantz! Me…" she began to walk towards the end of the port, the oncoming end of solid land only beckoning her further. "I've got a little package to deliver."

"Well, while you're doing that…" Stern gestured to the left. "I'm tailing after the Russian and the bot with sunglasses."

"You need someone to go with you?" his red-haired partner questioned.

"No, I think I can manage. Besides, if anything…" he cocked his pistol. "Only one that's in trouble is him cause I can shoot back."

**Underwater**

"Here's another for ya, blue banana!" the aquatic Robot Master hollered, his equally blue opponent forced to retreat behind a small shield of rocks to protect his smaller form from an oncoming Dive Missile.

His cover had saved him, yet at the cost of itself as the explosive contents of the bomb completely shattered the structure of the formation, he now completely open for attack once again.

"Ha! Maybe that crackpot creator of yours should've painted you yellow! Might as well take on the whole ensemble of being a TRUE banana with your yellow stripe!"

Before, he had only been concerned with keeping himself from being hit by the oncoming weapons unleashed by the 'S.E.A.L', yet the words to come out of his mouth struck a multitude of cords in Mega Man, brow narrowing and teeth grinding together before he silently declared that he had been denying his opponent of a shot of his own for far too long.

"Cowardliness ISN'T in my programming…" the Blue Bomber answered, kneeling his legs and springing upward, his body's buoyancy turned up, allowing him to fly up higher despite being composed of usually 'sinkable' material. "But delivering the smack down on you is!"

The buster unloading a flurry of plasma onto Dive Man, he finding that while his large frame and build gave him an advantage in strength and endurance compared to Mega Man, speed was NOT one of his strengths as he found that even in his natural element, he simply could NOT move quick enough to dodge the oncoming pellets of energy, nearly each and every one making contact with him, delivering a debilitating and painful stinging, his processor and core registering that he was under attack yet could do nothing to counter it, forcing the larger robot to his knees.

"Do I meet your standards, bullfrog?" the azure android inquired, allowing a confident smirk to curl on his lips.

"Not bad." Dive Man stammered, steadily getting to his feet. "I'd say that you've just earned yourself a promotion to 'tadpole'."

"Oh really? Not much of an upgrade if you ask me."

"Be grateful I gave you THAT much. But let's see if you can even stand after this…" the subterranean Robot Master's form then began to emit a light blue hue, the unused energy he had kept contained flowing throughout his entire system.

Mega Man was puzzled by the strange new development, not knowing that Dive Man even HAD this ability, whatever it was. Yet if he was resorting to this, then he knew that he couldn't afford to be taken off guard, keeping his buster ahead of him and ready to fire. Then as the blue hue reached its peak, Dive Man let a wide smile spread across his face, his entire body radiating with tapped in power.

" Consider this an AOT just for you!"

**On the Surface**

She knew that while she treaded more ground than what she thought she would've, Kalinka couldn't deny that her shoes, despite her unchangeable preferences, were NOT suited for running long distances, each step she took now sending constant waves of pain from the ball of her foot all the way to the heel.

"Chyort!" she cursed, her body forced to stop, her lungs finally allowed to take in deep breaths of sweet, heavenly oxygen and her feet allowed some rest. 'Ow…it hurts so bad!' she mused, looking down to the black leather booties she wore.

Yes, they may have been slip-ons, yet with a five hundred dollar receipt that came with them along with her Papa drilling it into her that he didn't want to see even a smudge on them, she was almost complimenting just slipping them off and running in her stockings.

"Beat!"

She didn't even need to bother glancing behind her, her blue, avian companion now flying by her side.

"Took you long enough!" she spat, though her frustration was more directed towards the growing pain in her soles.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Der'mo!" she exclaimed, the demands of the figure approaching her reminding the Russian WHY she had been running so quickly in the first place.

Not willing to bear with the pain any longer, she rapidly slipped her shoes off, her stocking covered legs returning to exerting as much energy as she could muster, booties in one hand and her chaser's yellow scarf in the other. Though the pain was somewhat reduced, the pavement below wasn't the kindest to her soles, the jagged, old surface bringing forth a new form of discomfort, not to mention how the pebbles littering the road stabbed into her feet.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME, PRINCESS!"

Allowing herself to look back for just a second, she was forced to declare that the visor-wearing robot was indeed correct, much to her frustration. It only made sense, however: he was a machine with advanced endurance and stability in strength and physical basics whilst she…she was merely human. Yet in her continuing rush, her bright green eyes shifted to the side, the moonlit lake not being paid any mind…until she mentally kicked herself for, though she would never declare it aloud, her own stupidity.

"Beat! Beat, beat, beat!"

"No! I don't need you to deal with him! I've got an idea!"

Another pair of gentries nearby, Kalinka pushed with whatever amount of energy she had left, Proto Man's goal to simply catch her and retrieve his stolen property now wracked with puzzlement. She made it to the edge of the port, allowing her lungs some relief as well has her legs, until she noticed that her pursuer had finally caught up with her.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Proto Man stated, his usual sarcasm replaced with aggravation.

Kalinka only responded with taking the scarf clasped in her left hand and holding it over where the port ended, just above the river. "Come and closer…" she warned. "…and I toss this thing into the water!"

**Underwater**

Dive Man was slow on land, he knew that, and though he was in his natural element, Mega Man's smaller and leaner frame allowed for more buoyancy and agility, even if he had his buoyancy feature was switched off, his earlier display with firing at the aquatic Robot Master and he in turn unable to dodge most of the shots.

Yet the Blue Bomber could not contradict the fact that the same, large machine was quickly charging at him.

By the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late, Dive Man pile driving his body into the chest of the smaller android, his body helpless against the Robot Master's greater exertion of force coupled with his mass, he sent rocketing back into the siding of where the formation of earth began, Mega Man's exertion of force pushing against the uneven, jagged rocks, and the rocks pushing back with an equal amount of force, the Blue Bomber's back armor cracking due to the impact.

Dive Man knew that the maneuver was just as hazardous to himself as it was to his opponent, as he soon demonstrated upon his body coming to a halt. The second the swirling stopped, he had to find his footing on the flat, sandy bottom lest he find himself falling over. While useful, the attack always left his head spinning and his intake systems nearly ready to release however much energy he had devoured that day. The only thing he could do that he knew worked was merely allow himself a few moments to let the nausea clear away from his system before his head cleared and the rest of him felt at peak condition once again.

Against his temporary resting place against the rocky edge, Mega Man took notice of this, confused and somewhat amused that a method so simple as spinning could reduce the stalwart, hardy 'S.E.A.L.' into a sufferer of seasickness, yet in this current shape, he was more than willing to take whatever advantage was given to him.

"What's wrong?" he mockingly asked, approaching the still recovering Robot Master. "Your 'iron stomach' a little sensitive?"

"Shut it, tadpole!" he bellowed back, turning to face the Blue Bomber, yet still slightly unsteady on his feet. "It…it may be a slight drawback, but I STILL got the upper hand! My missiles are ready and willing to blast you into pieces!"

"Mind if I try them out?" with that, Dive Man's still lingering dizziness ultimately proved to be most costly as he felt the smaller robot lay his hand on his back, feeling a small, almost insignificant piece of energy being sapped from his larger frame, immediately knowing well what the sensation signaled to him.

Reaching over his shoulder, Dive Man immediately found where the smaller, lighter shaded 'parasite' was located, taking his opponent in his hold and harshly throwing him off, he in turn sent crashing down into the sandy floor, helmeted head bouncing off until his body lost momentum and lay flat and motionless.

"Not so cocky now, are ya, tadpole!?" The aquatic Robot Master questioned, casually walking over towards the slowly rising form of the Blue Bomber. "Oh no. Don't get up on my account. Tell you what: give yourself a proper surrender and I'll let you stay in one piece."

Mega Man slowly stood, buster still drawn, yet his form still slumped and laxer. "Sorry, but that's not in my programming either."

"Then the one who programmed you at least got something right!" Dive Man shot back. "I'll give you this much, tadpole: you're rather embracing of a true soldier's death, aren't you?"

"A true soldier…well, I'm flattered you think so…" the Blue Bomber straightened his back as best he could, canon thrust forward as he felt a small, sturdy object poke itself through the nozzle. "But I think I'll stick with living for a little while longer!"

Yet before either of them could fire, a sudden splash drew both of their attention, along with the descending blonde, female android with a small, green robot held tightly against her chest.

"Roll?!"

On the Surface

The visor-wearing android couldn't help but find half of his processor bearing some odd sense of respect for the smaller, far weaker human before him that was currently holding his scarf, of all things, hostage. He had at least SOME of an idea that someone would've taken action against him when he drew his buster on Mega Man…he just didn't expect it to be 'her', let alone that she would even BE here in the country! Yet in retrospect, though he was still incredibly angry, he was at least thankful that due to her intervention…he wouldn't have to listen to Wily literally ordering him to…no. Yes, he threatened him, yet that did not translate to him actually wanting to do it.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Kalinka bellowed, drawing Proto Man out of his short reflection and back to focusing on the teenaged girl in front of him. "I said I was going to throw this in the water if you came any closer!"

Despite his frustration, he couldn't keep his amusement to himself. "I don't see EITHER of us having gone anywhere, Princess. But seriously, THIS is your grand master plan? Holding a piece of cloth hostage?" he smirked, yet his hidden eyes didn't leave her hand, her apricot fingers tightly clutching it, so some comfort was brought that she at least had a firm hold, the blue bird glowering back at him from his perch on her shoulder.

"Shut up! It's not like I could've thrown you off of him!" the Russian girl shot back, her furrowing brow then transforming into a confident grin. "Besides…you machines can't lie. You may not be saying it, but this raggedy old thing holds some value to you, doesn't it?" he then went silent, his smirk turning into a aggravated frown. "Come on, answer me. You adore this thing, don't you?"

"…yeah. Yeah, I do. What of it, brat?"

"Well…perhaps we can make a compromise." She suggested, his brow rising at this. "How about we settle this with a small…hm…" she mockingly tapped her chin with her nail, she more than willing to admit that she was just ADORING the position of power she was in. "Oh! I know! How about a trade?"

Underwater

"Mega!" Roll called out, allowing one arm out to wave to the blue robot. "How about an E-tank or two?"

Though he would've preferred that she be above the water, where he knew she had a better chance of being safe, yet Mega Man couldn't deny that with the pain wracking through his body thanks to his earlier collision, he was rather glad to see her.

"Hey! I didn't allow for a ceasefire!" the aquatic Robot Master angrily shouted, blasting out another Dive Missile towards his opponent.

Seeing the oncoming projectile, Mega Man unleashed a torpedo of his own, the two colliding with each other and the result being a massive explosion, the force of it sending both parties back, Dive Man landing face first in the sandy bottom whilst the Blue Bomber, Roll, and Eddie finding themselves stationed near the wall of rock lining the beginning of land.

"So…yeah." Roll moaned, Eddie only able to allow his eyes to spin around in their enlarged sockets. "You think you'd like one now?"

"Maybe later, sis. Until then…" he gestured towards some nearby rocks. "You stay right there until I say so."

Her lip protruded outward, her eagerness steadily intertwined with frustration, yet she was grateful that he was letting her contribute in SOME way at least.

"Eddie keep Roll safe!" the lime energy dispenser declared, attempting to perform a salute with his left leg.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, little guy. Now over there, both of you."

"But…maybe you could have a little sip-"

"You're close to being demoted, tadpole! Or do I have to blast those two to get your attention?!"

His focus shifting between his aggressor and sibling, Mega Man ultimately settled to swiftly make his way back into the ongoing battle, hoping that his departure signaled to Roll what he wished for her to do. Dive Man was semi-pleased that the blue 'tadpole' hadn't forsook their battle, yet his couldn't draw his curiosity from the two newcomers having joined him.

"I was under the impression that this was a one-on-one operation, tadpole."

"It is." Mega Man answered. "They're…just onlookers."

"Hmm…so be it. They can look on." The taller, heavier built android unleashed another missile. "Let's just give them something to look at!"

Ducking downward, Mega Man allowed the missile to fly overhead, it quickly turning to the surprise of both the Blue Bomber and the aquatic Robot Master, yet from Roll and Eddie's refuge, his evasion only served to apparently doom them as the blonde robot quickly scooped the green robot in her arms and rush out of the way as quickly as she could, despite her slowed speed thanks to the surrounding water and the missile gaining far more traction and distance than she was.

'But that thing was rushing towards the side! Why's it coming for us!?'

In the end, it was just enough as the missile completely destroyed the small shelter of rock, both Roll and Eddie sent flying.

"ROLL! EDDIE!" Mega Man abandoned the newly restarted skirmish with his opponent to aid to the fallen figure some distance away from him, at least he would've if Dive Man had not found it the opportune time for his body to begin glowing once again, his entire being charging forward and soon sent spinning wildly at the Blue Bomber completely unaware of the oncoming, far larger projectile behind him.

On the Surface

"What in the world is THIS?!" Roslyn could only stare with her mouth agape at the multitude of small, intricate wires that was under the removed, plastic surface of the control switch that Brain Bot had just removed.

"It would seem that this device is more intricately constructed that I initially believed." The spectacled android nervously bit his lip. "It seems that all fifty-two explosives are wired separately by parallel circuits."

"So…what's that mean?"

"It means that while, I at least conclude, that while I can merely disable them all, that means I would have to disable them one at a time."

"Maybe…" the tan agent turned to see the young, green-jacketed teenaged boy approaching Brain Bot. "Maybe I could cut some too?"

"Wait, you?" Roslyn questioned, Alan nodding in response. "I…I don't know. I mean, I don't think either of you are in danger from just cutting some wires, but still…"

"Please, ma'am! Let me do something!" the boy pleaded. "I've been stuck in that room at that old hospital for hours and was used as bait that nearly got Mega Man killed! Please…" he looked up with pleading eyes. "At least let me do something that can contribute."

"If I may interject, Agent Krantz." Brain Bot started. "There ARE indeed a good number of wires here. I do not suspect that severing the circuits would be too much of a hazard as I would be present to guide him."

Roslyn looked to the boy, then to the green android, the large number of wires also cementing themselves in her mind.

"…fine. Sure, you can help." Alan's despondent mood instantly brightened, Brain Bot's left hand slipping into his sleeved forearm and drawing out a small pair of scissors, which disconnected from his body and were handed to the boy. "But…" the tan woman continued. "Both of us will be keeping an eye on you both. If ANYTHING seems weird or off about that thing, then drop it and run, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alan replied, instantly joining Brain Bot in his wire severing.

"Not so fast!" Brain Bot chided. " Here." He demonstrated, giving one wire a clean cut. "See? Slowly and directly. That way you know for sure the connection is severed."

Both human and robot continued in the beginning phase of severing the cords, the redheaded agent standing guard over them. Nothing was getting past her watchful eyes…nor was she and the two figures she was guarding leaving the sight of the two onlookers from above…

Underwater

His azure eyes only catching just a light view of the oncoming Dive Man, the only action he was able to take was let off his buster before he felt his entire body being slammed harshly in the midsection, his smaller form hurling back with only one lone missile launching forward, despite his buster only managing to turn slightly forward.

"GAH!" Dive Man hollered, the torpedo releasing its explosive contents onto him, his spinning formation instantly ruined and he sent stumbling back, cursing both the pain and predicted nausea afflicting him.

'Dammit…' he mused. 'I got to get Bullfrog to implant something to keep my processor to zone out sea-sickness…'

Mega Man clumsily stumbled to his feet, the heat radiating off his buster still resonating throughout his forearm. 'Wait…heat…' he gazed towards his recovering opponent, then to the ponytailed android steadily getting to her knees at the very least, the small, green robot attempting to hoist the much larger girl to a standing position.

"Roll!" the Blue Bomber assisted in getting her to her feet. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah…that wasn't much,…" she groaned, bearing a small grin, though he seemed unconvinced by her display.

"See? THIS is why I don't want you coming with me!" he chided. "Things can get really dangerous!"

"Oh, thanks a lot!" she shot back, pointing at the robot's chest. "Here I was bringing you some energy in case you needed it, and all I get for thanks is a lecture-"

"I'm not lecturing! I'm just saying that you need to not stay too close to where I'm fighting!"

"I'm not stupid, I know that! I just didn't think missile would be going for us!"

"Roll?"

Both robots ceased their squabble, looking down towards the smaller green robot. "Why DID bomb go after Eddie and Roll?"

"That…" Mega Man's initial statement of how they were 'in its way' was discarded when his memory bank recalled that he sent his sister and her company to hide behind rocks distinctly located to the side of his battle. "That's actually a good question. That missile wasn't initially going anywhere NEAR you two…"

"Maybe it was us?" Roll suggested, her brother looking to her inquisitively. "I mean, maybe those things are like 'heat sensors' or something. "

Contemplating her words, the azure armored machine pondered, noting that when he released a missile in desperation earlier, it had managed to make contact with Dive Man despite his buster not even at an angle remotely suitable for a proper shot. "It's a possibility…but it's better than nothing."

"Ha! See?" the ponytailed girl declared. "You DO need me!"

Her sibling only responded with an annoyed expression. "Don't get cute. Besides, you're STILL not supposed to be here."

"Why? Afraid I'll 'steal your thunder'?"

"No, I'm afraid that you'll get yourself killed!"

"Tadpole? Don't tell me you've abandoned the battle!

"But…" he began as he looked towards the fully recovered Dive Man. "It looks like maybe you being here is a good thing. Eddie!"

The small energy dispenser stood to attention. "Yeah, Mega Man?"

"I think I'll take an E-tank now. No, scratch that. I think I'll need as many as you got in that top of yours…"

**Note: Okay, this one's checking in at around 9,000 words, and that seems to be an okay length. I think I'll set my maximum at 25-30 pages per chapter.**


	16. You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 6

**Note: Reformatted chapter here! From 9 parts down to six. I think that's a good length for an 'episode'.**

**Chapter 16: You Dropped a Bomb Under Me Part 6**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

"Better 'cut' that out, four eyes…"

Roslyn Krantz's trigger immediately had pressure applied to it, her finger ready and willing to draw back and release her pistol's contents if need be. Brain Bot and Alan instantly registered the owner of the voice, their heads, almost seemingly unconsciously, turning upward and being greeted with two figures shrouded in the shadows looking down on them, their identities still discernable from their silhouettes.

"…or I'll have to cut YOU out of the picture!"

Both figures leapt off the flat roof of the building, their forms revealed in the pale, light hue of the moon, the rays reflecting off the smaller figure's silver blades stationed atop his head.

"Y-You!" Alan stammered, falling back from his sitting position, brown eyes widening in horror. "B-But…y-you're supposed to be back on the island!"

"That's MY line, kid!" Guts Man told the frightened boy. "And you're going BACK there, whether you like it or not!"

"No way! I'm not letting you tie that thing to me again!" Alan shouted back, though his voice bore more fear than intended intimidation.

Roslyn allowed herself to gaze upon the trembling teenager for a brief moment, registering from his frantic and rather terrified state that whatever he had undergone whilst in captivity was undeniably not pleasant in the slightest. Yet she would dwell on it later, the two androids before her having to be her highest focus.

"Keep cutting." Brain Bot whispered to his 'partner', the boy still unable to rip his widened gaze away from the two Robot Masters approaching them.

"B-but they're coming. W-we need to get out of here-"

"We can do that at any time, but those bombs are set to go off in only a few hours! Which of the two is more important to you?"

The frazzled teen's fear was somewhat tempered by the lime-colored android's words. While the two robots approaching them still ignited his primal instinct to take 'flight' instead of 'fight', he knew that ultimately, the lives of however many unsuspecting, innocent people were on the line, he having now volunteered himself to partake in saving them. If he ran now…what would his father think of him? What would Mega Man, and…what would Chelsea?

His internal debating was interrupted upon the piercing boom of freshly released bullets ringing through his ears, his eyes widening upon seeing both the scissor-headed robot and his far larger, bulkier companion charging towards them.

"BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" Roslyn bellowed, her finger pulling back on the trigger. "I'LL KEEP THESE TWO OFF YOU AS LONG AS I CAN!"

"But Ms.-I mean, officer Krantz-"

"NOW!"

Alan had no time to give a second rebuttal to her order as he felt chilled, metal digits wrap tightly around his wrist and yank him forward, his feet instinctively pounding against the pavement as Brain Bot hurriedly sped away, dragging the boy behind him, all the while keeping the bomb control firm in his grasp, yet keeping his fingers away from the activation button.

Roslyn kept firing away at the two machines approaching her, they undeniably going to maneuver around her in order to reach Brain Bot and Alan, yet though she knew that the bullets she had left would more likely than not perform any collateral damage to them, she could at least prove to be just enough of a bother to drive their attention away from the two runaways, at least for just enough time for the two to find somewhere safe to hide.

Cut Man swerved to the side of the tan-skinned woman, she responding by rolling in the Robot Master's pathway and unleashing another bullet, the metal slug unable to pierce through his titanium hide, yet the closeness of proximity allowed her to at least create a medium size dent in the Robot Master's abdomen.

"Hey! Cut that out you-" The scissor-wielding android couldn't throw back a retort as he felt an intense amount of pressure suddenly develop in his lower jaw, his head forced upward as Roslyn swiftly lifted herself from her kneeling position and pushing the barrel of her gun on the underside of the robot's chin.

BOOM!

Firing another round, Cut Man had no choice but to let his body fall backward as the force released by the bullet making contact with his jaw threw him off balance, his feet losing contact with the ground for a few brief moments before he crashed down on his back.

"That's it!" Her hazel eyes turned to the gruff voice addressing her to the side, yet her vision was instantly shaken as she felt herself roughly lifted from the ground by the blue, uniform jacket she wore, she not needing to even ask who her current aggressor was.

"You know…" Guts Man began, his prey wriggling and kicking furiously to escape from his grip, Roslyn realizing that he was walking closer and closer to the edge of the gentries. "Mega-twerp's probably not too hot down there with Dive Man. Hey, I know!" seizing her legs, he lifted the female agent above his head, eyeing the glistening water below. "Maybe he just needs another…" he threw his massive arms back slightly, the captive woman instinctively closing her eyes to brace for the impact. "…SWIMMING PARTNER!"

**Underwater**

"Need any more, Mega Man?" Eddie chirped, each of the Blue Bomber's hands occupied by a single energy canister.

"Not right now, Eddie." He replied, eying the blue, aluminum cans in his grasp. "This is just a test. But if this works, then I'll need you to pop out more."

"Righty-O!" the lime colored robot declared, the azure armored robot slowly making his way back to his waiting opponent.

"Rather courteous for you to wait on me." Mega Man complemented, he somewhat off-put by such a display of patience and restraint given how eager and, though they lacked any, 'blood hungry' he had previously displayed.

Dive Man looked towards the blonde housekeeper and her green companion from afar. "They're not part of this fight, tadpole. I see no buster or weapon on either her or the green runt."

While he was at least slightly comforted that the seemingly raging, trigger happy machine who had convinced himself that he was the pristine example of a member of the NAVY, his comfort died once the memory of how he had to rescue Roll and the 'green runt' not too long ago.

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Then what was with that last missile of yours going off after them then?" though indeed he wished to know due to the seemingly contrary manner of the aquatic robot's newly discovered 'honor', he mainly asked more out of the desperation of wishing to confirm his theory.

"Another reason that anyone else being present is a bad idea, tadpole!" Dive Man shot back. "These here missiles go after anything that gives off the most heat, and apparently one of your little friends is giving off a lot of it!"

"Heat, you say?" Mega Man drew his buster, Dive Man in turn loading one of his namesake weapons in his forearm. "Well then…mind if I test something?"

Before the aquatic Robot Master could question what he was implying, the Blue Bomber tossed forward one of the energy cans he brought along, his buster unleashing a shot of plasma that triggered the already trigger-happy android to unleash a fresh torpedo, the sensor immediately catching the radiation given off by the small canister and whirling quickly towards it. The can's aluminum containment stood no chance against the missile's impact, the explosive result of the missile's contents being released mixed in with the newly freed raw energy perplexed the bulkier android, yet left his slimmer challenger elated that he now had an advantage. All that he needed now was the perfect method to execute it…

SPLASH!

Both pairs of eyes were drawn to the source of where the object entered the water, Mega Man immediately abandoning the 'arena' upon recognizing the figure's oddly humanized shape, then noticing its tan skin and red hair.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!"

Before the azure armored android could go any further or shout out a protest, he felt his ankle being seized and his entire form pulled back before being slung down to the sandy bottom, the grains and particles of dirt creating a thick, brown cloud upon his sudden force.

"Bullfrog gave me an order to take you out, and God, I will be DAMNED if one of us isn't lying here at the bottom of this God-forsaken lake!"

"Don't worry, Mega!" a female voice cried out from afar. "I'll get Agent Krantz! You finish your little match with the giant bath toy!"

'No, Roll.' He inwardly chided. 'Last time I checked, a 'little match' usually doesn't mean the guy you're playing around with madly shoots torpedoes at you!' Yet ultimately, he was thankful that he could erase concern of Krantz's safety from his mind: one less thing to worry about at least.

"Mega Man!" the aforementioned robot looked over to see Eddie steadily hopping to him, his top opening and a single, blue tinted canister flying towards him.

Catching it in his hand, Mega Man turned to face Dive Man, his patience at its limit.

"E-tanks?" he questioned. "No can do, tadpole. If I don't get energy refills, then neither do you-"

"Oh, these aren't for refills." Mega Man stated, his newfound strategy just about to be put into action. "I'm just implementing a new strategy."

Port Morris

Roslyn knew she hit the water, though that was all she knew. Though not rendered unconscious by the impact she made, she knew that though it couldn't be lethal, Guts Man made sure to use 'just enough' strength to make sure she made at least a decent enough distance underwater. The air she managed to store in her lungs was nearly released in shock upon feeling herself rising up just as quickly as she had sunk down, turning her head to face her rescuer.

"AHH!" Roslyn gasped, welcoming the abundant oxygen surrounding her to enter her throat, the blonde, ponytailed robot taking the still frazzled human in her arm and climbing up the jagged, yet steadily rising and stable earth not covered by modern development.

"You okay, Ms. Krantz?" Roll inquired, the tan redhead being released from her hold, she in turn beginning to get to her feet, still taking in large gasps of air.

"Y-Yeah." She replied. "Thanks, but…" her hazel eyes then began to dart around, searching high and low for any sign of the two individuals that she was previously defending before being chucked into the lake. "I got to go after them!"

"After who?"

"While you were down there, Cut and Guts Man ambushed us and I told Brain Bot to get out of here with Alan! I gave Cut Man some grazes, but his larger buddy made me take a little dip!" Roslyn began to feel strength in her legs returning, beginning a steady walk to test her balance.

"Though it's probably good that they of all bots were sent." Roll stated, following alongside the female agent.

"Excuse me?"

"Those two are dolts, so it'll buy them some time...though I don't know how much."

"Well, I'm not waiting around to find out!" Looking to her duty belt, she found that her gun holster was empty. "Damn!" she cursed. "Must've not put it back in and lost it in the lake!"

"Then allow me." The blonde housekeeper volunteered, proudly displaying her ivory utility arm. "Though I don't think there's a handgun in this thing…eh, what the heck? It's more fun when you have to be creative.

**Some Distance Away**

Proto Man had expected something else to come out of her mouth. His scarf on the line, as ridiculous as it sounded, and instead of her asking for something outlandish or knowingly impossible, such as the plan for a 'Flying Dragon Robot' or a 'Guts Man Tank' (though he himself wouldn't put it past Wily to construct such outlandish creations), yet what did she want?

"You want…what?"

Kalinka folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "My schematic."

"Which one? Last time I checked, being a world famous inventor requires that you usually need some kind of blueprint-"

"Not one of Papa's! Mine! My schematic! The one you stole from me!"

"Hey! I didn't steal anything, Princess! If anything, it just shows YOU'RE the one that can't keep track of their own stuff-"

"IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT!"

A perpetuating silence lingered once Kalinka's eruption came to an end, the shades-bearing android swearing that he could see the girl's eyes steadily moistening.

"It's the only thing I have left from home…" she spoke, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. "When I tried to escape…it was the only thing aside from my clothes that I was able to take…" she extended the arm clutching his scarf over the water. "…and you WILL give it back to me."

Whether it was due to the fact that he was caught by surprise by the unexpectedly strong attachment to what he considered just a piece of paper, or the lengths she was going to just to have it returned to her, possibly even both, ultimately, Proto Man was at a loss on how to answer her. He would answer truthfully, as he had no choice in that matter, yet he couldn't count on if it was what she wanted to hear.

"It's…" he knew she was NOT going to be happy. "It's not with me."

Her face scrunched up, though seemingly more out of annoyance rather than pure anger as before. "Then you go get it, and bring it to me."

"It's not going be 'just like that', Princess. I've got it all the way back in my room-"

"Then I keep this until you return it to me!" she waved the yellow piece of cloth in her hand.

Though he was the one that had something precious at stake, Proto Man's patience was now beginning to run thinner than ever at the moment.

"Look, I…ugh! Just hand me the scarf!" he began to step closer, her fingers loosening slightly.

"Not until you give me what's mine!" Kalinka shot back.

"Hey, if anything, Princess, YOU owe ME!"

"Owe you?! For what?!"

The blonde Russian suddenly rushed up to the red-helmeted android, the blue bird accompanying her knocked off his perch, his newly acquired wings flapping to keeping him from falling to the ground. Moving in closer until she was only mere inches from his face, he clearly saw the desperation of the young female human to stay the dominant party in the struggle, her trembling lips and moistening eyes threatening to spill the contents storing in her tear ducts sapping her of her resolve, yet he could tell that her spiraling emotions would only be converted into fuel for the unmovable rock she wished to present herself as.

"The reason I'm even here is YOUR fault!" she bellowed. If she was going to present him with anything, it would be her boiling fury. "That Govniuk Wily kidnapped my Papa, sent YOU and your Zadnitza friends to come abduct me, destroyed my house, threw me in a cage, had Papa make that horrid abomination of a Robot Master, and now…"

She caught herself before her voice finally broke, Proto Man hearing the soft, trembling gurgles in her throat. Catching a newly shed tear casually strolling down her cheek, she quickly turned away from him, keeping her contorting features hidden from his view.

"Now Papa's been taken away from me." Kalinka croaked. "He…" she sniffed. "He threatened this country…but…but he wouldn't do such a thing. I KNOW he wouldn't."

He couldn't understand it. She had stolen from him and throughout the entire chase and period of time when he caught her, he was completely and utterly enraged. Spoiled brat couldn't have even comprehended how important that 'raggedy piece of cloth' was! It may have indeed BEEN raggedy and old, the fibers showing age and the once bright, vibrant color steadily dulling, but it was still HIS and HIS alone! Yet upon seeing the blonde teenager slowly being reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess, still holding onto whatever amount of composure she had with a grip of iron…his previous anger had completely evaporated.

An uncomfortable twisting pain became noticeable in his chest, he unsure of what it exactly was; yet it was rather easy to determine she was the source of it.

"Where my Papa is…that's where that bastard Wily belongs…" her entire body shook, she finally turning to face the shades-wearing robot, her clenched fists going to work on pounding themselves on his chest. The display was fruitless and the pain she knew would occur began to worsen sooner than she expected, yet she knew not of what else she could do. "Why did you even bother letting me go?! It didn't help my Papa at all! You would've been better off leaving me to die-"

He seized her wrists, she immediately struggling to pry herself from his grip; despite that both of them knew that it was useless. From behind his visor, though she could not clearly see it, she knew that his eyes were gazing intensely into hers, his expression growing stern and, if she concluded correctly, rather offended.

"Don't you even THINK of saying that." He coldly ordered her, her brow rising in both shock and confusion, yet went back to furrowing deeply.

"What do YOU know?! My Papa's been arrested and I can't even be in my own country-"

"If I HADN'T let you out, you probably WOULDN'T be here at all!"

Her retorts instantly died in her throat, wet Peridot eyes widening at what he had just told her. He…he couldn't mean…

"I heard from Skull Man that Wily was planning on dumping you out in the snow and leaving you there. There WAS a village around there somewhere…but even that was a good few miles. Either way, you'd either make it barely alive, or let the cold take you."

Kalinka was rendered silent, only able to look to Proto Man in horrible comprehension.

"Though robots are unable to directly harm humans…don't think Wily hasn't found a way to 'bend' the rules, so to speak. If he ordered it, somebody would've had no problem tossing you out in the snow, because technically speaking, they didn't kill you, the exposure to the cold did." He turned from her widened gaze, finding his teeth biting and grinding his bottom lip. "But…but I saw no reason for this. There was no reason to kill you."

"That's all?"

He swiftly turned his gaze back to her, he now being the one with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is that the only reason you released me? Because you found my death to be unnecessary?" her studied his features, seeing that while he attempted to conceal it, he was growing more and more nervous the more she pried. "Or perhaps…" she leaned in closer. "You found that your status as my 'keeper' translated to you having some responsibility over me?"

"I…I don't know, okay!" he released her wrists, swiftly distancing himself from those bright, intrusive eyes. "I don't know why I did it! But…" he needed something to distract her. He WAS being honest with her…he HAD to be, yet her question, even if she just asked one…it was causing his core and CPU utter torture! Then he noticed…she wasn't paying attention to the yellow cloth in her hand.

"But wha-HEY!" she didn't even have time to react, the red-helmeted android seizing the scarf from her loosened grip and leaping back, securing it around his neck once more. "Wait!" Kalinka shouted, beginning to run towards the now 'clothed' robot. "That's mine to keep until-"

"Relax, Princess. You'll get it."

The teenager stopped in her tracks, Beat seeing it as the opportune time to regain his perch, he having kept back lest he was forced to dive bomb Proto Man. "Wait…you mean my-"

"Yeah. Didn't you just say that if I got you your little drawing, I'd get this back?"

"Y-Yes. But you'd only get it back once you-"

"And I GOT it back, so I'll go get that piece of paper for you."

"It's a SCHEMATIC, you Mudak."

"Yeah, whatever."

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER OR YOU'RE GONNA FIND YOURSELF SHITTING LEAD FOR WEEKS!"

All three sets of eyes swiftly looked to the right, the sight of a worn down, yet still rather angry and armed man garbed in a green trench-coat holding a loaded pistol alerted Proto Man that he'd best make himself scarce.

"Guess that's my cue. Later." Before Gilbert Stern could fire or Kalinka could protest, the red and gray armored machine darted in the opposite direction of the charging agent, his speed not much faster, yet he knew that the older man couldn't dream of catching up to him due to his superior endurance.

The blonde girl ran out onto the road, facing the direction Proto Man sprinted away, the thudding of Agent Stern's shoes growing more and more audible.

"Hey, kid!" Gil questioned, thankful that he was finally allowed to cease his mad sprinting. "Are…" he wheezed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kalinka replied, patting the bird on her shoulder. "Besides, if he tried anything, Ptichka here would've handled it."

"You sure?" she nodded. "Okay…in that case…YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" he bellowed. "The hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

" I WAS thinking!" she shot back. "The law of robotics limits what exactly he can do to me, and besides, he has something that's mine! I was merely negotiating a trade with him." His expression didn't change, still giving her a disapproving glower. "Besides, if you recall, he would've blown Mega Man's head off if not for me."

"Ugh! Never mind!." He harshly told her. "Let's just get ourselves back. Lord knows what Roslyn's dealing with at the moment."

**Underwater**

The green fluid released into the water, its oil-like nature immediately conflicting with the natural liquid, yet Mega Man ultimately had to put aside the fact that he might possibly be polluting the water around him as it was the only thing protecting him from the oncoming barrage of explosives heading his way.

Each and every Dive Missile the heavily built, aquatic Robot Master released from his cannon exploded once they hit the sandy floor of the lake, not one of them reaching their target, all because of the clouds of green liquid littering the entire area were what the sensors detected, thus propelling towards the glowing cloud of energy rather than the robot quite literally standing before him.

"GRAHHH!" the sub-based android hollered in rage. "How long are you gonna keep this up, tadpole?!"

"Until either YOU let me go to the surface, or until you're in no shape to go after me!"

Dive Man sneered. "Atta boy, tadpole. You've FINALLY gone for how it's REALLY done. Last one breathing gets to walk outta here alive."

The Blue Bomber's eyes widened at his remark, his once confident features growing disturbed. "I…" he stammered. "I didn't say ANYTHING about that. Battle you, yes. But I'm setting out to-"

"Don't back out of it now!" Dive Man bellowed, his body beginning to emit a familiar, bright hue. "Only TRUE men, flesh or metal, stay until their opponent draws their last breath! That's the true reason I, as a soldier, live!" his form began to rise, eyes narrowed at the smaller built robot, his cannon gradually rising in defense, though he could see the reluctance beginning to brew in his Sapphire irises.

'He's going to come, no matter what I do…' the Blue Bomber lamented, biting his lower lip. 'And looking at things…' he examined the glowing meter on his buster, only one bar of the three emitting any sort of light. 'I don't have much of his weapon left.'

"Mega Man need E-tank?" the high, inquisitive chirping of the green energy dispenser asked.

"Yeah, but wait a minute-"

"No worry!" Eddie began to hop forward, the water allowing him further travel in just a few jumps, his top opening up. "Eddie got plenty of-"

"LOOK OUT!"

The calculations of when to release one of the last of his missiles were immediately forgotten as he saw the green robot leap for him, just around the same time Dive Man's 'charging' period was at its peak. Throwing himself to the side, Mega Man caught the smaller android in his hold, Eddie's open top triggering to release several blue canisters out of pure reflex. Seeing his opponent's move, Dive Man released his contained force early, tearing through the water at top speed, body slamming head first into the Blue Bomber's back…along with a handful of E-tanks, their contents immediately spilling onto him.

The green liquid splashed onto his face, he immediately becoming blinded by the concentrated form of energy. He crashed head first into a mound of nearby boulders, the stones splintering upon the Robot Master's impact.

Seizing the chance, Mega Man placed the rather frazzled Eddie down, aiming his buster at the recovering Dive Man.

"Forsaking an easy shot just to save your little comerade over there…a rather honorable act." the bulkier blue android noted, getting to his feet, the bright hue still resonating, yet not at the brightness it once was. "You may just be a true S.E.A.L. after all, tadpole."

Mega Man felt his arm weaken for a moment, its unmovable, straight position flattering upon hearing such a statement from HIM of all bots.

"Honorable…yet not the smartest. For you see, tadpole…" the aquatic Robot Master positioned his energy covered cannon at the smaller, lighter colored android. "Though painful, sometimes an ally or two has to fall for the battle to be won."

He felt a missile launch itself in place, ready to fire at any time.

"And unfortunately for you, this is a battle that I do not intend on losing!"

With that, the Dive Missile began its launch.

BOOM!

The torpedo launched, yet to both its bearer's and its intended target's horror, it never left more than just a few inches, the next thing registering in both of their processors was the pain-wracked bellowing of Dive Man.

Once it was set to launch, instead of registering the smaller built robot ahead, its heat sensor concluded that the target was not too far from its own launching point, the green fluid coating Dive Man's cannon clouding its detection of Mega Man. The Dive Missile barely even made it out of its exit when it saw fit to let its explosive contents release into the surrounding area, completely disregarding that it hadn't even fully gotten out of its owner's cannon.

To say that the explosion damaged Dive Man's arm would've been an understatement: the detonation of the torpedo caused the blue armored forearm to swell to an almost impossibly large capacity, its expansion not lasting long as the metal shell couldn't contain the explosion, it soon tearing and just about nearly dislodging the entire section of the limb from its owner. Once the smoke and remaining minerals cleared thanks to the ongoing current, Dive Man's forearm couldn't really be considered a canon anymore, let alone something that belonged on his own body.

Mega Man stood with is mouth agape in shock, he then letting his azure eyes wander up to the waves above, the pale light of the moon lightly shining through, almost seemingly beckoning him to rise, telling him that he was needed more on the surface than here.

Eddie was caught off guard upon feeling the Blue Bomber's arms wrap around his smaller form, feeling the both of them begin to rise, Mega Man's legs kicking at a light pace to reach the surface.

"W-Wait!" Dive Man hollered, though his volume was more in part due to the pain registering through his processor. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Up above." Mega Man responded. "Agent Krantz and Stern only have Roll up there with them to help out, and if I know Wily, he's probably already sent somebody to get that switch back."

The heavier-set Robot Master gritted his molars in rage, his malformed forearm losing sensation as the circuits embedded in it lost contact with his processor, yet even still, he still positioned it at the smaller robot as if he were about to fire.

"Y-You Goddamn coward! You ARE nothing more than just a rotten Banana!" his opponent didn't respond, his rage building even further. " HEY! YOU HEAR ME! GET YOUR BLUE ASS BACK HERE!"

"Would you just STOP for a moment and look at yourself?!" Mega Man called back. "You're in no position to fight! I'd have an unfair advantage over you and besides…" he turned back, continuing upward. "What would blowing you up do me?"

Before he could give another protest, the Blue Bomber had breached the surface, his form soon leaving the water, Dive Man left alone at the bottom of the lake. He immediately began cursing himself, damning both the 'blue Banana' and the damage he had done to his own canon. No position to fight?! How…how DARE he assume that! Yet with one step forward, the blue sub-based robot then noticed how weak the battle before and the destruction of his arm had made him. He had enough energy to propel through the water, yet he was forced to begrudgingly conclude that the Blue Bomber's assertion of his condition was correct. Yet his condition wasn't the only thing trouble his mind.

'Damn it, tadpole…what part of 'last one breathing' don't you understand?'

He couldn't comprehend his enemy's actions…yes, he insinuated the fight, yet he was more than willing to fire however many plasma blasts or copied missiles at him, yet when he had him at his feet, ready and prepared to be axed off…he lets him go free. Damaged and beaten, but free.

Such elements…honor and the glory of battle, he understood well, yet this baffling act of mercy…he couldn't explain it, but it felt almost…familiar, as if he himself had held such a value once before, but he could not recall such a concept being installed into him by Wily. If not him…then who?

**On the Surface**

"Keeping running! Don't stop for anything!"

In truth, however, Brain Bot was the one mainly doing the entire session of running. Alan could only lag behind with his feet barely touching the ground, his wrist seized in the coated android's firm grip and currently wandering through the winding, small spaces between whatever buildings they had managed to squeeze by.

Though they couldn't see them, both knew well that they were being followed. Her efforts, noble as they were, more likely than not would do no good, as Roslyn Krantz was only a human going up against two heavier, stronger, weaponized machines. The only question wandering through both of their minds was how much time DID she buy them, if any at all?

Seeing that the human behind him was getting rather winded, Brain Bot saw it fit to stop briefly, Alan clumsily finding his footing once more, crouching down as he allowed his lungs to fill with the cool, night air.

"You…" the teenaged boy wheezed, his red tie hanging loosely around his collared neck. "You think we lost them?"

"Hardly." The lime colored android sighed. "But if we can, we can get back to severing these." He pulled the switch from his coat pocket.

Alan let in one last breath before standing upright, pulling his gifted scissors out of his pants. "How many have we got left?" he questioned, the number of wires, while much fewer than before, were still rather plentiful.

"I would estimate around twenty-six or so." Brain Bot concluded, his left hand drawing out his implanted snipping tool as well. "So, shall we start again?"

"Don't see why not. Good as time as any."

Both individuals began their work once again, Brain Bot taking to the left whilst Alan took to the right, their tools severing through the outer covering before they knew to apply more pressure to sever the multiple cables inline with each other.

The resonating ambience, though he found the very fact itself to be rather absurd and illogical, was unnerving to the walking supercomputer given that he and his human companion had currently been on the run from two other machines hell-bent on seeking them out. If he could afford to do it at a low enough volume to not raise whereabouts of their current location…

"So…" he began, Alan looking up from his work whilst Brain Bot never took his spectacle-covered eyes off it for a second. "I suppose that being the child of the most powerful figure in New York City has its benefits, yes?"

"Eh…not really." The auburn haired boy answered, Brain Bot's interest rising at such an answer. "I mean, yeah I won't lie that yeah, living in a bigger house than most people is nice, but it's nothing really all that special. I don't mean that I'm ungrateful or anything, but…" he stammered, his brain searching for which words would fit best with what he was attempting to explain. "I mean…I go to a pretty regular school, get pretty regular grades, have pretty regular friends…" he paused. "Okay, A pretty regular friend, and besides Chess Club, I don't really have too much to show for anything."

"That's a rather derogatory point of view, isn't it?" Brain Bot questioned. "Yes, of course you're only a human, so if one would compare whatever accomplishments you've achieved in your current span of time to someone like…" he stopped a moment to ponder. "Well, Mega Man isn't the best example for this situation-"

"But whomever else you'd bring up would probably not be too different." Alan finished for him, his clipping becoming somewhat slower. "They've got more to show for themselves than I do. Even that little bird's got more of a record than I do."

"Well, why is it that you feel you need to compile a list of accomplishments?"

"It's…well I'll admit that even though I'm as average a Joe as they get…" Alan set his small clippers down to rub the back of his head. "I'm still the Mayor's kid. And, heh, as cheesy as it sounds…" he let his chocolate brown irises wander towards the star riddled sky, the expansive horizon above him surprisingly clear and easing despite the situation he found himself in. "I want to become Mayor someday."

"You? Mayor?" the spectacled robot asked. "Not meaning to insult your intelligence, but you ARE aware that the holding of office isn't automatically given by just your relation-"

"Well, yeah! I know that!" Alan confirmed. "Besides, it's not like I'm really counting on it anyway. Or…really anything else. Truth be told…" he bit his lip, his once enlightened mood dissolving into pitiable shame for himself. "This whole thing kinda got worse because of me."

Brain Bot, for once during the entire conversation, ceased his work in severing the wires, the statement coming from his human companion having completely drawn him from his work.

"I am...somewhat perplexed." The lime-colored android told him. "How was you being held against your will and experiencing at least a small degree of torture contribute to the entire dilemma?"

"Because it didn't have to happen!" Alan loudly declared, he quickly covering his mouth upon realizing the volume of his voice.

A short period of silence befell each of them, Brain Bot's curiosity urging and commanding him to investigate further whilst Alan found he could do not much more than mentally berate himself.

"Care to explain?" the spectacle-wearing robot questioned, the teenager dejectedly sighing.

"When I was coming back from seeing Chelsea in the hospital, I heard some people talking about 'planting bombs'." He let his fist slam against the hardened stone underneath him, he instantly regretting his display of anger as he apparently overestimated the endurance of his knuckles. Letting out a yelp of pain, he brought his hand to rest in the crook of his left arm before he continued. "And they saw me."

"And? I still fail to see how that makes your capture your fault-"

"Because I didn't have to go and 'investigate' the scene like an idiot!" Alan cried out. "I didn't have to stop at all and peek around the corner! I COULD'VE gone to the police and told them what I heard, then just get back home, but no! I got it in my stupid head that I needed to hear more and become some 'big hero' that got wind of why the city's being blowing itself up, which lead to my ass getting handed to me and getting stuck on an stupid island only a few miles from the Bronx!"

The boy ceased his small tirade, the spectacle-wearing robot torn between continuing to listen or go back to his work. Ultimately, he decided on both, seeing as he 'logically' deduced that machines such as him were far more suitable for multitasking that an over-emotional teenager.

"I mean…maybe it was because Dr. Light came to our class today with Mega Man, and hey, maybe it was also because I actually got to meet him one on one in the park earlier, but…" he paused for a moment, a small smile creeping to his lips as 'she' began to invade his mind. "I guess mainly because I wanted to play the 'hero' for once…"

**One Year Earlier**

He KNEW he should've just taken the right hallway to Biology. He KNEW that they'd be waiting for him in the same spot, at the same time. Yet upon seeing that the regularly occupied space by the bathrooms were empty, he foolishly assumed that maybe today would be different…

It was a test, a test that he failed miserably as he found himself surrounded by three larger figures and dragged into the girl's bathroom of all places, the one with the most 'girth' commanding the two smaller ones, Dez to the left sporting a brown cow-lick and military green buttoned jacket, and Dag to the right, a blonde with a navy blue, unbuttoned over shirt and black tank underneath to hold the green jacked boy to the wall.

Dixwell, the leader of the trio garbed in a indigo turtle neck with rolled up sleeves looked down to the smaller, more formally dressed boy only a year older than him, his lips curling into a satisfied grin.

"Kay then, Al'. You know the drill." He held out one large hand attached to a muscular arm. "Whatever good ol' daddy's given ya, hand it over."

The smaller teen sighed dejectedly. "Seriously guys, how hard is it to just get lunch money from YOUR dad?"

A hard tug on his left alerted him that he should've chosen his wording far more carefully. "Dad aint GIVING us shit, and is never GONNA give us shit." Dez answered through clenched teeth.

"And since you've got a little family connection with benefits, it's better than just picking off everyone else, huh?" Dag answered, looking to his 'leader' as if he were awaiting silent congratulations.

He was rewarded with an approving nod from the tallest boy. "Think of it THIS way, Al'. You're giving YOUR tribute in place of everyone else here. Wouldn't you dad be SO proud that his own son would be so selfless? So considerate of those in need?"

"Those in need of cash, or an ass kicking?"

All four pairs of eyes turned to the south, discovering to their shock that they had themselves an interloper inside the restroom, the voice itself telling them that the bathrooms stationed in the west corner of the building were not as glanced over as they initially thought.

Standing before them stood a young teenaged girl who couldn't be one year older or younger than any of them, her build not overly muscular, yet it was clear that she was at least moderately athletic. She sported a dark, racer back tank top overlaid with a marigold jacket with iris clasps and trimmings on the sides, jean short-shorts torn at the ends with black spandex shorts worn underneath them, they ending at her mid thigh. She wore iris colored boots with lilac trimmings and toecap, they coming up over her ankles along with the cotton socks underneath. Yet what drew most of their attention was her upper half. Bearing a cocker around her neck, she glowered at the small crew present with fierce, Turquoise irises, her face cupped by two loose strands of reddish-brown hair while the rest was kept up in a full ponytail, a pair of shades resting atop her head.

"Hey, you three clowns hear me? That was code for: leave the guy alone."

Finally finding his voice after the surprise, Dixwell stepped towards the intrusive invader, his signature glower sprouting to his features. "Ooooh, aren't WE all big and strong?" he mocked. "If you don't want to get pounded too, I'd suggest you skedaddle out of here." He then placed his hand on her shoulder.

She smirked. "Well, at least you're smart enough to know chivalry is for pussies." Alan was somewhat taken aback by such a statement, his father's teachings of 'being a gentleman' echoing in his mind. "But the only one skedaddling out of here…" her left leg began to bend slightly. "IS YOU!" rising her left knee upward, she swiftly thrust it in Dixwell's abdomen, he instantly kneeling over in pain.

"Hey! You can't do that to my brother!" Dag bellowed in anger, releasing Alan and rushing over to attack the girl.

"I just did!" she retorted, this time resorting to thrusting her clenched fist upward, delivering a rather brutal uppercut to the underside of the boy's chin, the blonde of the trio joining his 'leader' on the tile floor.

Dez looked to his two pals writhing in pain on the floor, then to their attacker, he instantly releasing Alan and making a run for it, Alan as well seeing this as his chance to escape.

"Hey! Kid, wait!" she called, beginning to pursue the already frazzled boy, another set of footsteps however drawing their attention.

"Chelsea Payne! Stop RIGHT there, young lady!"

She stopped in her tracks, looking back to see a rather disgruntled, middle aged woman steadily approaching her.

'Oh great.' She inwardly mused. 'Here comes the Banshee…'

"I swear, you're no better than Bobby, Ramon, and Janet!" the woman declared, Alan seeing from behind a wall that the girl began to tense up upon hearing those three names.

"Well, gee, Ms. Pendergast! Maybe we wouldn't BE in such much trouble if you didn't just sweep every problem in this school under the rug! Don't think I don't know about what YOU didn't tell those two 'volunteers' that are chaperoning them!"

This was about to get serious. Swallowing his own cowardice, Alan stepped out from his hiding place, running towards the two arguing individuals…

**Present Day**

"Yeah, she still got in trouble, but I told Ms. Pendergast what happened, so she only got two days worth of detention instead of a week. But at least she got to spend some time with her friends in there too." Alan concluded.

Brain Bot finally lifted his eyes from the switch, displaying the mild amusement he gained from listening to Alan's tale. "Sounds like your friend's rather fiery in spirit, for a human at least."

Alan chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again. Only thing is I think if anything, our first meeting proves she might be a little 'too' fiery…And though she still says 'chivalry's for pussies,' but…I think she's just trying to act tough. Besides…she makes an exception for me."

"Aw…well that's just adorable…"

Both Alan and Brain Bot froze, quickly turning to see two familiar figures rapidly approaching them.

"Maybe you can tell her how your NEW friend got himself smashed into scrap metal!"

"RUN!" Brain Bot shouted, quickly taking Alan by the wrist and sprinting forward.

Cut Man wasted no time, removing his Rolling Cutter from his head and throwing the twin blades in the fashion similar to a flying disc. The twin blades flew above both of Brain Bot's and Alan's heads, it then making a U-turn to return back to its owner.

Brain Bot ducked to the right, nearly slamming himself and Alan into the brick wall beside them, yet even this maneuver wasn't enough to go without sacrifice as the yellow knob protruding from his green audio unit was swiftly, and surprisingly painlessly, cut off from the rest of his body. Yet he knew he had to keep going: he knew they wouldn't harm Alan, they're true goal was to either force him to make a careless move or incapacitate him.

"Brain Bot!" Alan called out, struggling to even keep his feet on the ground. "How…how many of those wires are left?!"

The wires…of course! How could he, even in such a moment of panic, let such an important matter take a back seat?! Yes, they were technically being hotly pursued and HE at the very least was being attacked, yet what the two of them had initially set out to do was ultimately the most important matter.

"Let me see!" he looked to the switch that he clasped in the opposite hand, a slightly amount of relief trailing to his features. "Ah! Only around thirteen or so left!"

BZZZZRRR!

Here it came for another try!

Brain Bot knew that the Rolling Cutter would repeat its pattern, he dashing for the opposite side, yet upon the rapidly spinning blades coming back, it was then that he realized that its owner had, to his horror, predicted his strategy.

The Rolling Cutter was thrown at a diagonal angle, so while it ran the risk of making contact with the brick, it also meant that its target couldn't merely hope jumping to the other side of the ally would save him from its goal. Brain Bot discovered this as he felt the blades make contact with his right shin, wires and cables registering that part of his lower leg being torn through and cleanly sliced until he suddenly found he could no longer retain balance.

"BRAIN BOT!" Alan cried out, his only protector falling to the ground below, he in turn only tossing the human boy the switch.

"Get out of here!" the spectacled android pleaded. "Even if you get caught again, you STILL have to sever those wires, otherwise your rescue would've been for nothing! GO!"

His chocolate eyes shifting between him and the oncoming Robot Masters, Alan only nodded in agreement, his thin legs making a mad dash forward, one hand tightly grasping the switch and the other reaching for his gifted clippers.

Brain Bot never got the chance to attempt to move himself even slightly as he felt the weight of another figure suddenly thrust themselves onto his fallen form, it quickly leaving, yet the impact forced a pained grunt from the walking super-computer.

Cut Man ignored the fallen robot, continuing his pursuit of the green-jacketed boy, his partner approaching from behind available to take care of the 'leftover scrap'.

One minute, Brain Bot lay sprawled out on the ground, yet the next, he found himself being roughly lifted upwards, the back of his lab coat in the powerful hold of the colossal, square-jawed android that leered down at him.

Taking his other, heavily built arm, Guts Man seized Brain Bot's arms, the entirety of his hands disappearing in the robot's golden fists, the green android's arms being lifted upward before swiftly being jerked to the sides, the pressure and pull he felt from the Robot Master's strength immediate.

He was built for many things, Brain Bot would say. Not out of arrogance, but sheer, undisputable fact. Built for comprehending and solving complex equations? Yes. Built for constructing, improving, and if need be, repairing the most delicate of machinery? Oh yes. Yet for all his accomplishments due to his widely expansive CPU, the green android was unfortunately, to his chagrin, not built with resilience nor endurance in mind.

Guts Man would've been more than satisfied to just begin tearing the four-eyed geek into pieces in seconds, yet Cut Man made himself clear that he wanted the green robot's demise to not be brief moment of pain, but drawn out into, in his words, 'A drawn out, prolonged, un-CUT experience that even if he survived, would NEVER forget…' before a bevy of low chuckles emitted from his puppet-like mouth.

Seeing as he had begun the first phase, Guts Man pulled slightly harder than before, Brain Bot already unable to contain the howl bottled up in his throat. Though shameful that he broke THIS quickly, he couldn't help as he already felt the cables connecting the two limbs to the rest of his body already beginning to strain and stretch painfully against the continuously grow in pressure at the end of each of them.

BOOM!

So focused on his prey was he that Guts Man didn't even have time to react to the oncoming missile that made direct contact with his mid-back, forcing him to drop the smaller robot in his grasp and allow a company of three to charge forward from behind and surround the both of them.

"Why don't you try putting that strength of yours to good use for once?" Mega Man chided, he shielding Brain Bot whilst Roslyn and Roll made their way behind him to urge the injured robot to at least get upright, even if lacking a good portion of one leg.

"Like using it on YOU, Mega-twerp!?" the sizable Robot Master bellowed, rushing for the smaller Blue Bomber, only to find his head being jerked back harshly from behind, Roll having leapt onto his shoulders and pulling back from underneath his lower jaw with, to his shock, an egg-beater from her utility arm.

"Okay Mega!" she strained, he already attempting to throw her off. "I'll take care of the big guy! You go after his little buddy!"

"What?! And leave you here alone!? Absolutely not!" Mega Man shot back, Roslyn struggling to take Brain Bot to a safe distance.

"Look, you see anybody ELSE here?! Brain Bot's down and you know well that kid's not going to be able to outrun Cut Man!"

He wished to shout back how she, though he knew she would hate it, how she wasn't equipped enough to handle such a large bot as Guts Man, or on a more encouraging note how her superior strength could be used to assist Agent Krantz in escorting Brain Bot to safety…yet ultimately, he couldn't deny that despite her arguments being mainly fueled by the desire to prove herself, he knew well that she was right. Alan wouldn't have a chance of escaping Cut Man, and if he found him hooked up to a device that very well would've slowly electrocuted him to death, God knows what would happen to the poor boy if Wily had him back in his clutches.

"Stop gaping at me and go do your thing!"

Not wasting any time, Mega Man immediately began sprinting down the alley, Roll not willing to admit it, yet she could feel her grip as well as the egg-beater beginning to lose its strength…

Further Down the Alley

He was careful, but only careful enough. Alan continued to snip and clip at the wires as he sprinted further and further into the ally, the indoctrinated rule of never running with scissors completely disregarded. He snipped, yet at times, only enough to sever half the wires before going again, other times only cutting through the covering before having to apply more pressure. Yet though it was a far slower pace than what he was running, he WAS at least making some progress. So far, he had managed to sever six wires, he inwardly triumphant at the fact that he only had such a small amount to go.

BZZZZZRRRR!

His ears worked faster than his eyes as he knew that sound from anywhere, yet it was only a few seconds afterward that he found himself stumbling backward upon realizing that a smaller, yet easily recognizable Rolling Cutter lodged into the concrete below had cemented itself just inches away from him, he dropping his clippers in shock.

"Time to CUT your little journey short." Cut Man chuckled, crushing the fallen scissors underneath his foot and Alan realizing to his terror that the red Robot Master was only just a few feet away from him.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

"GAH!"

What was once complete dread and despair turned into sheer joy as a flash of blue tacked the scissor-headed robot from behind; the boy looked on as the two wrestled and struggled together on the ground.

"ALAN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Mega Man commanded, Cut Man removing his personal Rolling Cutter from his head and attempting to strike the Blue Bomber with it.

"I can't!" the human boy shouted. "I don't have anything to cut these wires with! Brain Bot's counting on me to finish the job!"

Mega Man complemented his words amidst his struggling. True, he would be safer at distance, and whilst he couldn't deny that he admired the boy's steadfast attitude in the face of potential danger…wait…of course! Why didn't he consider it before!?

"Alan!" the azure robot called out. "Toss me the switch!"

"Wh-What?!" Alan gasped, completely flabbergasted that he was requesting such a thing. "Why?!"

"Just do it! It'll save the city! YOU'LL save the city!"

He would save the city? The geeky kid who was always the perfect target to pickpocket before 'she' came along to defend him, 'he' would save the city?!

"ALAN, NOW!"

Breaking from his stupor, Alan threw the device as far as he could, thankful that Mega Man was able to catch it in his hand. His hold weakened, Cut Man saw fit to thrust forward with his Rolling Cutter and…

CRACK!

"NO!"

Cut Man knew that his punishment would be dire, for it was not he who bellowed the cry, but his 'master' from above, the Skull Carrier flying above their heads, looking down in horror that his switch was completely disconnected and sliced in half, rendering it completely useless.

Wily sat above them mouth agape before his brows darkened and furrowed into an intensely furious, cold glare.

"Don't think that this is over, Mega Man." He stated from above, his voice not wildly loud in volume, yet bearing an ominous, threatening tone. "The city's energy WILL be in my possession, one way or another. I WILL acquire it! And as for you…" he looked to Cut Man, fear enveloping his entire being. "Come with Guts Man and the others on the ship. That's an order! GO!"

"Y-Yes…sir!" the red Robot Master stuttered, making his way from Mega Man and Alan, the both of them following suit to escape from the tightly packed corridors as well.

Further upward, Roslyn found herself literally throwing herself atop the fallen, housekeeping bot, the formerly held egg-beater snapped off her wrist and the towering robot above him raising his fist upward.

"No way, big guy!" the tan woman declared. "You kill her, you have to kill me!"

"I'm not aiming for YOU." Guts Man growled. "Now outta the way, lady!"

Roll, though not due to the woman's weight, was feeling incredibly pathetic. She had him under control! Well...at least until he tore her beater off and threw her to the ground, and now all she had to go off of was, not her brother, but a HUMAN of all things protecting her!?

"Guts Man!" Wily's booming voice roared from above. "Get back to the ship! The mission's been aborted!"

"What? But...but you said-"

"I know what I said! And I'm saying NOW that you are being ORDERED to come back to the ship!" Order...damn. He COULDN'T disobey him, or at least press an argument to try and finish the job.

'Not in the character of a good foreman...' he found himself saying, he snapping back to his senses upon seeing his red, scissor-wielding friend sprinting down the alleyway. 'Wait...why did I just THINK that? What do I care about being a 'good foreman'?!'

Not even giving him a passing glance, Cut Man rushed past the far larger Robot Master, he in turn following suit. Soon, the only occupants left on that small street were the three androids, four humans, and one robotic, blue bird.

"I..." Alan finally spoke, having found his voice again. "I guess this is...every day for you, right?" he questioned, looking to Mega Man.

"Sometimes. But you don't need to worry about that." he told the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You just need to worry about getting your dad to not blow a blood vessel."

**Outside Mayor's Office**

"ALAN!" the teenaged boy was taken into his father's arms, both wrapping their arms tightly around each other, he feeling his father's tears begin to wet his jacket. "Thank you, Mega Man." The reunited father choked to the Blue Bomber.

Mega Man rubbed the back of his head, flustered. "It comes with the job description of a 'Super Fighting Robot', sir."

"Even so, with every life in this city on your shoulders, you STILL went out of your way to rescue just one! I know I shouldn't be so personal, but really, I have no words to express how thankful I am to you."

"Well, it wasn't JUST me. A pretty big group kinda pitched in this time, including your son."

The middle-aged man looked to the boy in shock. "Alan…MY Alan?"

Mega Man nodded. "If anything, he contributed to saving the city just as much as the others did!"

Alan found it nearly impossible to contain the overwhelming sensation blowing up in his chest. "So…does that mean I'm-"

"Yes. In a way, you're a hero."

"ALAN!"

The boy turned from Mega Man and his father, seeing a wheelchair bound girl being pushed down the sidewalk by a black haired, robotic nurse, her wide green eyes instantly telling him her identity.

"Chelsea!" he proclaimed, running towards her, she presenting him with the warmest smile he had ever seen her give.

"Are you okay?" she asked, his guilt rising over having worried her so much.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure-OW!" his assurance was cut off by a mild, yet unexpected slap to his forehead.

With her available arm, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, he then noticing how moist her eyes had become. She furrowed her brow and tried to keep a hardened appearance, yet he knew well she was about to break.

"Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again. Ever! Do you HEAR me, Alan!?"

Mega Man was alerted to the boy's cry of pain, yet upon seeing him comforting the girl with nearly her whole body draped in a blanket, he knew well that to interfere with their private moment would disrupt whatever reconciliation they were going through.

"Looks like he's getting lucky." Roll smirked, looking to the scene going on between the two humans.

"Roll!" Mega Man scolded, yet the rising embarrassment to his face destroyed whatever authority he was trying to present.

"Mega, Mega! Ruff!"

Mega Man didn't even have time to turn as he felt the figure fly right into him, sending him to the ground and his face immediately assaulted with repetitive, chilled licks.

"Heh-heh-hahaha! R-Rush!" the blue robot giggled, quickly easing the dog off of him. "G-Glad to see you too, boy! He dared not say it aloud, but those licks tickled A LOT.

"Mega Man?" looking up, he was greeted with the sight of the small squad Rush was 'assigned' to beforehand, looking at the red canine with the utmost pride. "Thank you. That pooch of yours made our mission possible, and thanks to the dismantling of the control, we were able to remove and confiscate every single bomb Dr. Wily planted."

"Well, that's wonderful! But…" his blue irises searched through the small collection of policebots. "Where's your squad leader?"

The beaming pride immediately died, a sorrowful gloom tracing their faces, Mega Man seeing Rush bow his head and whimper softly.

"Oh." The Blue Bomber realized. "I…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean any offense-"

"None taken." The second in command answered. "He will be remembered with the help of your friend. Though we're not certain, if the Chief finances the K-9 units for the department…it shall be a testament to him, as your friend there inspired him to encourage it."

Mega Man looked to his saddened companion, a light rub on his dome lifting his spirits somewhat, yet the dog only found himself leaning against his 'master', his body wrapped with a supportive gesture and he allowed to whimper into his shoulder.

"MEGA! ROLL!" Both robots turned to see a bearded man dressed in a lab coat sprinting towards them despite his age. Kneeling to help the Blue Bomber up, he immediately took both he and Roll in a tight embrace. "Are you two alright?! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you two!"

"But really, Doc, we're fine. See?" Roll told him. "And…I KNOW you told me not to leave the house, but-"

"I understand completely Roll. That's not what I'm worried about! I…" he let an exhausted sigh escape him. "I'm just so glad you two are safe. If anything, ANYTHING happened to either of you…" then something dawned on him. "Wait, where's Brain Bot?"

**Holiday Inn**

Though Kalinka would've still said that she didn't care too much for him, the green robot accompanying her with Agent Stern and Krantz due to his inability to walk DID save her from the whipping of a lifetime, yet to her frustration, she wasn't getting out of this unpunished.

"Well, I'm glad that you helped in assisting that boy in saving this place, but you could've found that time to CALL me and let me know where you where!"

"Bombs in the sewers and on Nuclear Power Plants are a LITTLE more important than a phone call, Babushka!"

"Oh, good God, Kalinka! That's it! You are GROUNDED, young lady! You aren't going ANYWHERE unless I'm with you or I approve it, understand!?"

"Babushka-"

"UNDERSTAND!?"

She sighed, knowing well that any battle with the old woman was a losing one. "Yes, Babushka." Kalinka sighed.

"Good. Now get to bed." The old woman ordered, switching off the light switch and climbing into her own, this action telling the younger girl that it was time to turn in whether she liked it or not.

Groaning to herself, she tossed aside the covers and fell on the mattress, surprised how quickly she beginning to drift off. Yet even with her growing drowsiness, her conversation with that shade-wearing, scarfed android still pestered and wormed its way into her mind. While she knew that in all respects, he DID technically rescue her, yet she had only assumed it was from imprisonment, nothing more. To learn that he not only did that but in fact saved her from a slow, nearly unpreventable demise…she knew not why, yet the harboring resentment towards him that she held, the blame she placed on him for her current predicament and her father's own hardships…it had lessened greatly.

In fact, he could've done worse to her tonight: he could've tossed her into the lake, turned her in as another hostage for that deranged bastard, Wily…yet he didn't.

"Why?" she murmured, the shortly worded, yet truthful question ringing through her mind, even as she found herself losing contact with the waking world.

'Why did you do it? You begin as my prison guard…and yet…you turn into my savior…'

**Note: It's done! It's finally done! Episode 3 is FINISHED! Sorry, but I have to admit that while I want to give out the best quality I can for you guys, I WAS really wanting to move onto the next one. I'll alert you now that while I don't wish to make it cliché and too heavily focused on, but yes. There WILL be romance and shipping in this thing, and if you catch it, I've been giving hints out of for two of them (maybe three) so far. Anyhow, please leave your opinion on what you liked, what I can do better, and maybe, though I have a layout, what you'd be interested in seeing in the future!**

**As for Dive Man, call it as something of a hint for the future of both the Light and Cossack bots, as I'd imagine that as they were built by people other than Wily, certain actions like this may trigger memories of sorts of their 'past lives'. Though I agree that while the Ruby Spears version of Mega Man enjoys battle to an extent, I feel that he is also the merciful type, feeling no need to kick someone when they're down and will only 'kill' if he has to. Not as much of a pacifist as, let's say, X (my favorite Mega Man), but not as battle-hardy as a certain 'someone' coming in the future. Thank you all for staying with me through this. Just ONE more part, and this 'episode' will be over. Thank you and goodnight!**


	17. Time Stands Still Part 1

**Note: Combined both chapters into one so heads up for that. Please understand this is to make the story itself progress further and have better structure.**

**Chapter 17: Time Stands Still Part 1**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**Moscow, Russia**

Agent Stern was somewhat thankful that at least the television in the lobby was providing him some entertainment, though if only because he found it so laughable: a large, burly hulk of a man bearing numerous scars all over his body having just taken down his opponent by grappling the dazed fighter and pile-driving the man into unconsciousness. The crowd watching began roaring with elation, soon chanting in unison that quickly brought him back to his irritated state.

"What are they going on about now?" he grumbled, Roslyn Krantz apparently far more entertained by the match than he was.

"They're cheering for the 'Red Cyclone'!" she replied, speaking as if he should've known better. "I didn't think wrestling was as big here than in the states." She continued to stare at the scarred, bearded man in awe. "Reminds me of late nights with dad and WWE."

"Oh, you're kidding." Stern scoffed. "Don't tell me you're into this shit-"

"It is not shit!" Krantz heatedly retorted, he rather startled she took such great offense to his comment. "You just don't have the eye for when something's meaningful to someone and their people."

"Their people?"

"Yeah!" she pointed to the screen. "This guy's a living, breathing patriot over here! I bet if he was 'American', you'd-"

The door opened, a middle aged man garbed in a black uniform exited to face the two Americans sitting in their chairs.

"We've prepared him for questioning. Come." With that, both agents followed the suited man into a long, white hallway.

Gilbert glanced around the stark, ivory, almost disgustingly squeaky-clean environment surrounding them. Though the lobby wasn't in any sense colorful or decorative, it was far easier on his vision. His hazelnut eyes narrowed as he was forced to intake both the eerily lack of noise and color, every passing door and hallway they were traveling the same as the last. He assumed that given the high-profile nature of this particular case would ultimately lead to the defendant being kept hidden in secrecy, yet to be ordered to come to a place like this?

"I thought we were DONE with this God-forsaken country." Gilbert quietly lamented, earning an elbow to his abdomen by the tan, red haired woman in front of him.

"Well, we're not." Roslyn sternly scolded. "And as we're technically being seen as ambassadors for our country AND given how it hasn't even been two decades since we called off even TRYING to go to war with each other, I don't think adding any MORE tension's a good idea, Gil!"

The grizzled agent only grumbled in response, wrapping his green trench coat tighter around his body.

"Besides, his daughter's safe and OEO is probably going to contact us soon. All that's left now is to deal with Daddy…"

After another turn, there was, to Gilbert's relief, a slight change from the rest of the environment, which also served as the signal that they had finally reached their destination. In front of the third to last door to the left on the right wall, a female android stood perfectly still, a rather sizable, black rifle being held in both hands, it assumingly already loaded and ready to fire if need be. Her hair came down to her shoulders, bright and mimicking a wild fire, her skin a light tannish brown. Yet with these traits, her eyes were un-expectedly a bright, cerulean blue, the redness of her hair contrasting greatly with her irises, yet also demonstrating an energy radiating within her circuits. She was garbed in a tight, black armor ending above her knees, her elbows, and to her upper neck. Her forearms were heavier built and rounded then the rest of her body and red in color, yet her boots were almost human in appearance, if not for the screws seen holding them onto her body.

"Speak with her. She'll let you in." the suited man instructed, taking his leave in the direction where he just came from.

Their already tense atmosphere only worsened upon their guide seemingly outright 'abandoning' them, yet given how their destination was just ahead, they supposed that at least they were fortunate enough to not have to scour the place on their own.

"Unit 072, Nastenka, right?" Roslyn greeted, the robot somewhat startled by the striking similarities between her and the human that had just come up to her.

"Yes. I am she." She responded, her voice almost monotone in nature, the country's native accent thick in her voice. "You are the American agents, Roslyn Krantz and Gilbert Stern?"

"That we are, lady." Stern answered, she in turn stepping out of the way of the door.

"He's been awaiting your arrival for some time."

Taking the silver handle in her grip, Roslyn turned it and opened the door, revealing a small room equally as colorless and barren as the rest of the place, yet in the room, there was a table with three chairs, two for them, yet the one opposite of them had already been occupied by a brunette haired man garbed in a plain, white buttoned up collar shirt with beige pants, his beard being adjusted slightly along with his glasses as he silently welcomed his visitors.

" Dobroye utro, my friends…" the man greeted, though his voice bore that he was everything but enthusiastic.

Gilbert nodded in acknowledgement, yet Roslyn attempted to speak the man's native tongue in some sign of respect. "Dobroye…utro to you as well, Dr. Cossack."

**New York, United States**

While he knew well that he should've been ashamed of such a display, at the moment, he wasn't in the mood to care, last night's events STILL playing out in his mind along with the questions and frustrations that came along with it.

"You up yet?" a female voice asked, Mega Man's eyes looking up to see his younger, apparently much more vibrant sister leaning in from his slightly ajar door, he able to still see her garbed in a red spaghetti strap tank top and a short pair of grey shorts, her usually worn red boots absent, revealing her bare legs and feet.

"I've BEEN up." He replied, raising his hand to massage his temple. "Ugh. I'm sorry, but yesterday was just insane."

"Eh." Roll shrugged. "No more worse than when you got your body switched up with Snake Man, or probably a better comparison would be when Wily tried to put the moon out of orbit…"

"Both of which I would wish to NEVER repeat again." He responded, running his hand through his brown hair. "Let's just add yesterday to the list too."

Sitting up from his unmade bed, the blue robot began to pull the sheets upward and attempt to make it as straight as possible.

"Move over, bro. I got this." Roll chimed in, lightly pushing him to the side and putting his previous efforts to shame, her pulls and tugs just right and once she pulled up the blue plaid comforter, it could've been assumed that it hadn't even just recently been slept in.

"Well, I'll give you this, I kinda wish I could copy your ability sometimes."

Roll chuckled at his remark, placing her hand to her chest. "Ha! Well, Doc DID build me to be a 'Super Cleaning Robot'!"

Mega Man responded with a chuckle of his own to her remark. "I'm gonna get dressed. Oh! By the way…" the ponytailed android turned as she was exiting his room. "Doc wants to see you in the lab soon. Looks like today's gonna be another work day." She concluded before leaving, though she didn't seem to be too disappointed with it.

Of course she wouldn't be. If he had known her long enough, Mega Man knew well that whatever the new day brought, she almost always needed it to be something eventful, or she wasn't satisfied. He couldn't understand it in the slightest: yes, there were times that he found that his battles with whatever machine Wily had thrown at him were actually rather good ways at blowing off steam, he couldn't understand how anyone would actually WISH for danger to come their way. He felt guilt, as he couldn't deny that he had admired her for possessing such spirit despite her primary function…yet he also couldn't deny that he sometimes wished she didn't have it.

Horrible as he felt to even think such a thing, and he loved his sister for it, yet it was also due to it that she made him very fearful.

"Why can't you just leave the fighting to me?" he mused, reaching for his helmet. "I'm the one that was built to get hurt…not you."

His eyes wandering to the made bed, her earlier proclamation was indeed true, yet he found that it only made his lamenting worse. Then, though his hardwiring should've declared such a thing impossible, it was at that moment that a small light of something caught his eye.

Mega Man peered over to his window, the empty dresser of white wood with no objects stationed atop it (much unlike his sister's dresser which he declared had too MUCH on it) placed just below it. No objects…except one.

The cubic, blue mineral resting on the most right area of his dresser was catching some of the sun's rays from the small spaces in between the blinds. The reflection of light shining its bold, cerulean color quite literally into his own cerulean eyes reminded him of why it had drew him in the first place, as well as how he didn't truly get a chance to appreciate it yesterday.

Turning the blinds to light the room, the incoming rays caught the reflective surface of the stone, blue, ghostly hues tracing themselves on the white, pained wood of his dresser and alongside his baby blue walls. He couldn't discern why such a simple thing transfixed him so, yet the longer he allowed his vision to focus on the small piece of Carletenite, he found his former concerns to be steadily eased. Whether it be the color or the very nature of how a thing constructed without the hands of man touching it could emit such small, yet rather enticing beauty, he knew not yet he found that he also didn't exactly care. Perhaps, it was both of those…

'Geez, Tempo. You didn't tell me that these things were so addicting to look at…'

…and maybe something more.

"Mega?" a dazedly voice yipped from underneath his bed, Rush slowly making his way out from underneath.

"Oh, hey boy." Mega Man greeted, somewhat disappointed he had been released from the mineral's enticing allure. "How you feeling?" he asked, giving his dog a light pat on the head.

The ruby armored canine replied with a light whimper, signaling that yesterday's events were still affecting him as well, he soon leaving Mega Man's touch to plop himself in the northwest corner of his room, facing the wall.

"Yo, Mega!" his door was thrust open; completely shattering his initial plans to comfort his grieving dog. "C'mon! Dr. Light's been waiting for you!" Roll exclaimed, transforming the Blue Bomber's sitting position into one bolting out of his bedroom door, mentally kicking himself that he had not even registered that his creator was probably all set for him whilst he was lollygagging the entire time!

**The Lab**

"I'm sorry about this, Mega, yet this is only a couple of simple deliveries." Dr. Light apologized, assuring his creation that given yesterday's fiasco, he was deserving of at least a small amount of time to recoup, though in truth his systems didn't exactly need it.

"Deliveries?" Mega Man questioned.

"That's right." Brain Bot interjected, walking up to join him and Roll. "Of which I will accompany you."

"Indeed." Dr. Light agreed, gesturing towards the western wall, two panels sliding back and revealing a twin set of closed capsules, the one of the left labeled as 'DLN-00A' whilst its twin to the right was labeled 'DLN-00B'. "These two robots have been in production for some time. In fact…these two were developed when I built my original six." the bearded man's face grew solemn, his hand running over metal covering keeping the two dormant androids hidden from view. "One never reached past the prototype stage, and given what happened with Dr. Wily…I thought it best to keep them both hidden for the time being." He turned to his three 'creations'. "Surely you understand, yes?"

"Oh! Uh…o-of course, Doc." Mega Man replied.

"But they're ready NOW, right?" Roll inquired; growing more and more impatient upon being informed that two new machines were about to be presented to them.

"In a sense, yes. They're both completely functional, yet one's not exactly considered 'complete' yet."

Pressing the 'activation' switch located on the massive keyboard of the lab's main computer, the capsule's concave shaped doors sliding back, revealing their slumbering contents to those present in the lab, Mega Man and Roll looking at the two machines in awe and burning anticipation.

The robot situated in the left capsule was very akin to the three machine's 'humanoid' design, yet he had rather large eyes. His helmet was composed of violet titanium with what appeared to be two golden chimes on each side with a metal bar having a red sphere attached to the top of it. His chest bore golden shoulder-pads that connected to the large clock in the center, it currently reading '8:32 AM' via the blue and red hands, and from his shoulders to his forearms, the metal was a lighter shade of violet, golden stripes lining his armored sections and ending with two, golden bracelets around his wrists. His build was muscular, yet far trimmer when compared to Mega Man, more akin to either Roll or Brain Bot, his boots bearing white knee-guards and tips at the toe-ends, his cod piece made of the same violet armor with a golden strap around the waist.

The second of the two to be revealed was humanoid in shape, yet its facial features were, for his observers lacking a better term, 'cartoonish'. His eyes were normally shaped, yet where a nose would be was only a ridge or bulge of some kind, his face the darkest shade of blue, almost being mistaken for black. His observers could only describe the 'top' of his head as bearing resemble to a whipped topping of some kind, the swirl curling under almost identical to a dollop of fluffy white substance. The most prominent feature of his face however was his large, rather ridiculously looking lips, bright yellow and far more circular in shape than that of his observers. Wrapped around his neck was what appeared to be a red cloth of sorts, yet the ends of it were somewhat torn and sheered. His chest was uncovered, revealing his larger build compared to his companion on the left, a lighter, dull shade of blue making up his main form save for his cod piece, boots, forearms, and two sections marking his shoulders. The left forearm was built with a red stripe down the middle, it bearing a black teardrop symbol of some kind, whilst the right was more akin to a gas nozzle, the arm built more like a stretched out spring and covered with a silvery cover his ensemble finished with his boots, they bearing red stripes running down from the knee guards all the way to the toe-ends.

Both androids could sense it: their containment units had been opened, their processors signaling to their hard drives that now would be an appropriate time to activate. They let their eyelids slowly open, their visual receptors activating and in taking the multitude of both familiar and unfamiliar objects surrounding them, the purple robot's a light, Aquamarine whilst the darker bore irises of seemingly pure gold. They were rather relieved that they had not been transported anywhere, as both felt that would be too much of a shock to their systems given how little they've seen outside this small area, yet both spotted the 'intruders' instantly.

"Mega, Roll…" Dr. Light began. "I would like you to meet Time Man, and Oil Man."

The Blue Bomber and ponytailed housekeeper greeted the two newly unveiled machines with warm, friendly smiles, yet only the darker one seemed to show interest in the two, the smaller violet robot still rather uneasy of leaving his pod.

"Not the most talkative types, are they?" Roll observed.

"Well, maybe they would be, if you said 'hello'." Dr. Light replied, urging the two android to leave their respective capsules.

The dark one obeyed instantly and in a jovial fashion whilst the violet one did leave, yet only after a good few moments had passed by, deeming it safe to exit and be amongst these strangers.

"Hey there." Roll greeted, extending her hand outward for the darker one, his golden eyes scanning over her form and then presenting her with a widened look of surprise, she growing confused upon seeing it transform into a playful, yet somewhat mischievous smirk.

"Hey there yourself, baby." He greeted, Roll now being the one sporting a shocked face. "What's your name, sweetheart? Though seeing you, anything the Doc's named you has GOT to sound like the name of an Angel."

'An Angel, huh? Well, I'll give him this, the pick up lines aren't too shabby.'

"Roll." She stated. "And I'll let you know that you're the first to call me 'baby'." She jested coyly, finding the newly awakened robot's behavior peaking her curiosity at how far he'd go with his rather 'sporadic' interest in her.

"Name's Oil Man, toots…" he leaned in closer, bright yellow lips inching ever so closer to her pink ones. "But you can call me whatever you want…"

"How about 'not available' for one?" a male voice interjected, a blue hand pulling the blonde girl back from her rather interment admirer.

"Aw, c'mon, blue dude!" Oil Man groaned. "I aint no low-life creep! We're just getting more familiar with each other!"

"Yeah. No need to be so pushy, Mega." Roll told her older brother, pulling herself out of his grasp. "Besides, I'LL take care of it if he gets too 'personal'."

"Yeah, dude. She'll take care of it if I…uh, what?" His golden eyes flashed with a look of fake hurt. "Hey! That's totally bogus, blue due! Dr. Light made me with the CPU of a perfectly respectable gentleman!"

"Hmph. Be grateful he even wasted time FINISHINING your CPU at all." An unfamiliar voice jabbed towards their newly awakened companion, all eyes turning to see that the violet time-teller had finally found his voice.

"Geez, man, what's with you? Alarm go off too early for ya?"

"My scheduele is NEVER too early, OR too late." He retorted, tone darkening and eyes narrowing in anger. "Besides, he also only managed to complete you after your algorithm system had to go through about a few dozen or so altercations and improvements. Though even then, I'm not entirely sure on why. The transition from your original core to a solar powered one was, while indeed an improvement, ultimately, it was a last minute decision that cost him valuable time-"

"All right, all right! That's enough you two!" Dr. Light interjected, the two machines instantly turning their attention towards the older man. "Now really, you two are about to go out into the world, and THIS is how you make a first impression?"

Both machines glowered towards each other, silently placing the blame on the other for their current scolding.

"Enough of that. You two know better." The white-haired scientist gently ushered them to face Mega Man and Roll. "Now, let's try this again."

Oil Man let out a sigh, registering that perhaps if he did this; the entire ordeal with his fellow android would be placed to the side. Flow and let it go he preferred to live by, he now finally having the chance to actually do so.

"Hey bab-eh, Roll. Blue dude-"

"Mega Man."

"Whatever floats your boat. Happy to finally see some other faces." He looked back to Light. "Not that looking at yours was a traumatizing experience, Doc. Anyway, I'm Oil Man."

"…DLN 00A. Though as we're apparently comfortable with casual labels, I am registered with the alternate name of Time Man."

The darkly colored Robot Master extended his hand, Roll only returning a light shake as she and he had already made themselves acquainted. Time Man made no move to either of them. Oil Man then held out for Mega Man, his golden eyes widening upon feeling the blue machine's hand make contact with his.

"Whoa…" Oil Man droned, a mysterious, alien sensation trailing from the tips of his available fingers to the deepest depths of his processor, he likening it to as if the robot he was contacting had an internal gravitational pull.

His fascinated stupor ended upon feeling Mega Man let go of him, he in turn only looking at his palm, completely befuddled by what he had just experienced.

"Sorry." Mega Man apologized, his hand retracting into the silver, studded opening of his buster, a nozzle completely identical to Oil Man's taking its place. "I was a little curious."

"Aw blue due, that is SWEET!" Oil Man hollered, Mega Man's equally blue eyes widening upon the robot taking his azure forearm in the grip of his right arm, the elastic upper arm wrapping around it whilst his left arm examined the newly produced nozzle with his fiddling digits.

"Uh…thanks? And please, call me Mega Man."

"Yeah, yeah, don't need to say it twice." He hurriedly spouted out, he allowing his pointer to poke into the hollow opening of the nozzle.

PLOOP!

Though it was mainly due to Mega Man wishing for Oil Man to remove his intruding appendage from his newly acquired body part, he vastly underestimated how much of the supplied resource would come out. A black, viscous substance popped out of the nozzle's top, a small puddle splashing on the floor, Oil Man's initial curiosity elevating into sheer exhilaration.

"Aw, dude…" he slowly said, mouth ajar and eyes staring at the black gathering of what he could've sworn to be his own oil on the tiled floor. "That…is…so…AWESOME!" before Mega Man could even release a single syllable from his lips; Oil Man unleashed his own little splotch of his signature resource onto the floor, observing the miniscule number of differences between the two puddles, the wideness of his puddle compared to his blue 'imitator'. "Dude, that's sweet! How'd you DO that?!"

The blue robot couldn't contain his amusement for the Robot Master's utter fascination and excitement over something that he himself felt was so commonplace, yet then again, he DID just wake up from however long he was last put into stasis. "It's just a little thing I do." He chuckled.

"More specifically, the result of his own enhancement, his Variable Weapons System." Dr. Light clarified, the dark skinned robot's golden eyes only growing larger.

"Yo, Tick-Tock! You GOT to try this!" Oil Man urged, dragging the hapless Mega Man towards the violet armored Robot Master, he in turn only backing up from the two.

"N-No. Forget it." Time Man spurted out, his smaller framed body growing closer and closer to the wall.

"C'mon! This is cool!" his darker companion insisted.

"Oil, he really doesn't have to-" Mega Man began, hoping that he could at least kindly excuse himself from the un-comfortableness of the situation, as well as find a way to free himself from Oil Man's hold.

"Wait a moment!" everyone's attention was drawn to Dr. Light, he in turn going to Time Man's side.

"What's up, man?" Oil Man questioned. "Tick-Tock still need some more-"

"N-No! He's fine! But…" the older man assured his creation all the while attempting to soothe down Time Man's visibly growing anger. "Both of you are to be heading out soon…" he let his eyes gaze towards the clock situated on the wall. "Right now as a matter of fact!"

"And…" Brain Bot interjected, finally raising his voice after keeping silent since the two new androids were introduced to everyone present. "I suppose we all remember of what happened when I was delivered to California?"

"Yeah…" Roll replied. "But how else are we gonna get these two guys around? The Plasma Jet's the fastest thing we got, and I imagine that these two are going to be going a good few states away, right Doc?"

"Correct. Best hope we can do is lower the jet's frequency to a considerable degree, or someone could try their hand at maneuvering through areas where the reception is low."

"So…I take it you want me to take some flying lessons?" Mega Man jested, Light replying with an amused roll of his eyes.

**Washington DC**

"Yes, yes, I know. It's a shame about what happened with Mikhail." The violet haired woman told her caller, her fingers currently massaging her aching temple. "No, I don't know anymore than you do, Ryu!" the one sided conversation continued, though for its listener, there was no way to change this.

"Uh huh…yeah. So, changing the subject, did 'they' call you yet?"

'They?' her silent observer questioned, her green eyes flashing with intrigue. '

"Oh really!? Ryu, that's awesome!" LaLinde cheered. "Well yeah! Get that thing up and ready! Oh! Tell Yuuta and Akane I said hi!" with that, she set the phone back into its slot.

Seeing the human woman begin to move away out of the kitchen and into her line of sight, she quickly made their way back to their room, sitting herself on the bed, hoping and praying that they remained unnoticed. The still frame of the stylized, pink haired heroine fighting off another stylized monster on her small television screen did nothing to ease her worrying mind, even if it was just as possible that Dr. LaLinde noticed nothing, yet at the moment, that wasn't her focus.

'Ryu…Dr. Kobayashi…' ah, of course. Her mother's friend back in Japan.

Now she felt utterly ridiculous. All the effort of waiting for the randomized times whenever the phone would ring and she theorized that she could sneak around to listen into only one end of the conversation, and when she finally gathered up the courage to do it, it had NOTHING to do with her!

Yet…only THIS time had nothing to do with her. But what about perhaps the next? She WAS technically considered a 'working bot', and…what if the next client preferred workers that didn't bear a 'trait' that she possessed? Or perhaps her work ethic was better WHEN she was behaving one way, yet now she's behaving another without noticing? The continuous string of questions and possibilities flooded and plagued her CPU. Her logic center rationalizing all of them as only gross exaggerations or sheer fantasy, yet she couldn't deny that something inside her…something that she herself wasn't even sure she had until she was fully 'restored' was constantly, continuously, pounding and striking her core, rendering her programed conclusions completely useless and throwing her back into the same, tense state over and over again.

"Tempo?" her creator's voice called out, jarring her from her anxiety driven stupor. "Could you come here, please?"

'Oh no! She saw me! She's going to take 'them' away!' she inwardly screamed.

"You're not in trouble." She assured. "I just need to ask you something."

Paralyzing terror was steadily eased, if ever so slightly, the robotic girl rising from her bed and making her way out of her bedroom.

She braced herself as she entered the living room, her attire of a simple, pale green summer dress and cotton socks only making her feel MORE venerable. She was half considering donning her recently acquired armor in the attempt to at least feel SOME sense of protection, yet with that came the bellowing voice of reason scolding her for such ridiculousness.

"Have a seat, won't you?" Dr. LaLinde gently urged, her creation making her way to the couch as if she were treading through a minefield.

Though the tenderness in her voice assured it was not such, Tempo found herself hurrying her pace and quickly placing herself on the opposite end of her, lest she find herself not responding to a command.

"You…wished to see me?" the robotic female questioned, one long strand of her auburn hair trailing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, about that…" LaLinde began, her usually tied hair allowed to drape over her shoulders due to this day being one she scheduled for herself to not work. Though it apparently didn't mean that asking for it was out the question. The only question was, however, if the one next to her was even ready for such a thing. "Russell and his crew called earlier today."

"Oh, them." Tempo felt her core warm slightly at the mention of her creator's 'favorite client', yet it did not last long, soon overtaken by tense dread. "And I assume that they…" she stopped for a moment, finding her teeth unintentionally grinding her lip. "They have a job offer, right?"

"Yes, they do." The android's emerald eyes lowered in dejection. "But don't worry, sweetie!" LaLinde jumped in, hoping that whatever possible amount of her that had began to ease back into stability wasn't instantly shattered. "They're still trying to get the permits to even go there! It'll be a few weeks, maybe even a month at best!"

"Then…can I ask why you even called me in here?"

"Well…" the human woman took a moment to adjust her glasses. "A crew in Colorado called, saying that they're needing to get an oil well dug. Only problem is that their equipment's not exactly up to par with repairs."

"So they wish for ME to do it?" Tempo's irises widened in fearful trepidation. "Mother, I don't think I can-" she instantly shut her mouth, her response probably only damning her more. "I mean, I can do it, of course! But my performance may be-"

"I know, dear. I know." LaLinde assured. "That's why I'm wanting to try something with you."

"Something as in…"

"It's nothing that requires the lab, don't worry! It's just a little test. I think you might find it…rather useful."

**New York City**

"Can I drive?"

"How can you even drive? You only have ONE hand!"

"I just wrap my arm around the other handle!"

"Oh yes. Use your deflated air bag of a limb and drive use into the ground to be killed instantly. Besides, you PILOT an aircraft, not DRIVE it."

As the ongoing argument in the back of the Plasma Jet continued, Roll looked over to her older sibling currently piloting the aircraft, his face contorted in a face of dejection and utter annoyance for the two individuals accompanying he, Roll, and Brain Bot.

"Maybe Wily might be doing us a favor trying to snag these two-" Roll sneered; yet she was only greeted by a glower from the Blue Bomber.

"Don't even joke about that." Mega Man scolded, he then switching his view back to what was in front of him, the clear, cerulean sky. "And I suspect that he's already picked us up on that satellite of his." The aircraft took a right turn, the passengers being thrust to the side against each other or into the nearest wall if they were fortunate. "Brain Bot? Which one do we drop off first?"

"Oh! Uh…" the spectacled robot glanced to the two newest creations beside him, he situated in the middle seat in the back. "I would suggest that we deliver Oil Man to the digging crew in Colorado first." He glanced towards the now silent Time Man who had settled for merely gazing out of the window he was situated next to. "Then I'll direct you to where we're to deliver Time Man."

"Huh? Hey, why can't I go with you?" Oil Man complained.

"It's imperative that any outside links or leads be extinguished." The lime colored android explained, adjusting his round spectacles. "The location of this area is of INCREDIBLE importance, and until now, only Dr. Light and I have been aware of its existence, though Time Man over here is already familiar with the head of the institute, aren't you?"

The dark skinned Robot Master thought that either he needed to get his optical receptors adjusted or he had just had a malfunction, because to his disbelief and shock, since his violet companion was only at a developmental stage, he had just seen that very same robot allow a smile trace his features. It was small, yes, yet there was no mistaking it.

"Indeed I am." Time Man told Brain Bot, he rather thankful for his programming as if not for that, he wouldn't have been able to keep track of how long they had been airborne due to his memory bank, however small it was at the moment, being accessed and reminiscing on the aforementioned figure, his once small grin growing even wider.

**Skull Fortress**

The second he received the incoming message on the fortress's main computer, Proto Man was just nearly about to thank the Heavens above for providing him with such a thing, even if it was only just the most miniscule of things.

It was an understatement to say that Dr. Wily was still rather irritable over not being able to acquire New York's supply of nuclear energy after, what he described as a 'full-proof plan of perfection' being so 'carefully calculated and executed' only to have it all come crashing down on him at the last minute, though Proto Man begged to differ on anything that balding scientist concocted in his brain to be considered even remotely close to plausible.

The Plasma Jet being displayed on the screen was unmistakably Dr. Light's, the shades-wearing robot not even needing to question whom was more likely than not the pilot.

It was at moments such as these that Proto Man found himself slipping into a familiar and often felt dilemma, yet those two factors are what made him despise it all the more.

"Tell me…" he quietly muttered, 'talking' to the jet, though he knew well that he might as well have been talking to no one. "Do you ENJOY giving us hell, bro?"

Perhaps 'hell' was a bit of an overstatement, though he couldn't imagine it being TOO much worse than at this moment. Dive Man was still in repairs of his cannon, so he was at least somewhat safe from the current 'discipline' Cut Man was going through.

When they all arrived at the fortress last night, Wily immediately summoned the red Robot Master to come with him, the burning rage in his eyes already indicating that whatever he had planned, it was going to be anything but pleasant. Though he knew well what lay ahead of him, Cut Man went with him. How could he not? His programming, no matter how corrupted that madman had made it, he was hardwired to obey him due to him being 'human', regardless of the paralyzing terror plastered on his face, as well as the silent pleas for help his wide eyes begged for. Yet he didn't help him, no one did, because they were 'ordered' to not follow Wily.

"You going to keep doing that for ANOTHER few hours?" Proto Man asked, finally deciding to acknowledge the towering android that had been pacing the floor behind him.

Guts Man looked towards his technical 'second in command' to Dr. Wily himself, his usually stern face worn down to an exhausted and dejected frown, or as much of a frown as he could make with his cubic jaw. "You think he's gonna be okay?" he asked, his voice also worn down, the deep gruffness perfectly matching his massive frame withered down to almost a small whimper. "You…" he choked, sounding as if he was attempting to hold back tears, despite his inability to produce any. "You don't think Wily's gonna kill-"

"No!" Proto Man cut him off, biting his lip, realizing that despite his own frustrations, Guts Man wasn't the object causing his distress. "No." he stated, far more calmly. "He's…he's going to rough him up pretty good, yeah, but no. He's not going to kill him."

"How are you so sure? I didn't search that kid for his stupid phone, so in a way…" the larger android gazed down to the floor. "It's more my fault that his."

"Trust me. Give him a day or two in the repair bay, and Scissor-Head's going to be spouting out those stupid puns of his like nothing happened." Seeing as this actually managed to quell the larger robot's fears at least somewhat, Proto Man saw it fit to go on observing the jet still displayed on the screen.

'He wouldn't let any of you die. Then he wouldn't have anyone to torment Light with.' He mused, the fact both comforting, yet only fueling the concealed cavity of bitterness inside him. 'Even if it's blocked off or maybe even corrupted completely, your processors still would recognize you as Light's bots, not Wily's. Just like Cossack's machines.'

Cossack…he then began to regret letting the latter of the two scientists enter his mind. Whilst he himself was kept in the dark mostly of what went on between him and Wily when the Russian was first taken hostage, he knew enough that whatever had happened, he had agreed to help that crazed madman and was currently in pretty hot water with not only the states, but his own country…and his family wasn't faring much better.

Proto Man knew not why, nor was he eager to find out, yet as his thoughts and musings over the famed scientist's situation arose…'she' soon invaded not long after. He didn't even know WHY that blonde, spoiled brat was coming up, he and his more 'delighted and loved' brother already knowing how she was basically in the government's hands at the moment, but even then, prodding questions and, to his annoyance, concerns flooded his processor.

'Is she okay?'

'Why was she even in New York of all places?'

'Weird coincidence we met up last night.'

'She's so annoying! Taking that from me…that's MY scarf!'

'Does she not even know how lucky she is to even be here?!'

'If anything, she OWES me! She probably wouldn't be alive if not for me!'

'She looked so sad…'

His frustration grew upon hearing the teenager's hiccupping sobs echo throughout his head, the laments of her 'Papa' being stripped from her and how she wasn't even allowed to go home, forced to currently dwell in an alien, foreign land…and he had some part in it.

'What?! No!' Proto Man interjected. 'I was doing what I was ordered! Go pick her up, put her in a cage, and watch her. That's it!' That was it…that was it. That was what lead to the situation she was in now.

'I was just following orders…besides, I didn't think that Wily might've been angry enough to throw her out in the cold to die-'

"Well, Lookie here!" Speak of the literal devil; here came the delusional, temperamental crackpot now. "Dr. Light's making another special delivery, I take it?"

"Probably." Proto Man replied. "Though it looks like that one time with that four-eyed chatterbox didn't teach him squat."

"Indeed…" Wily chuckled forebodingly. "Which is most fortunate. Analyze the contents!" he ordered, it only taking the push of a button to present the outlines of the jet's occupants.

"Hey now!" the scarf-wearing android said in surprise. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Doc!" he motioned towards two of the figures, a small portrait of each of them appearing on the screen to the side. "We got ourselves double prizes!"

"Oh?" the scientist leaned in closer, examining the two portraits of the two unfamiliar robots. "Hmm…" he rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing as he continued his silent study.

"You reach a verdict yet, Doc?"

"Patience, my boy!" Wily chided. "These two…their readings are significantly different than Light's other six…" a few more moments of silence perpetuated the area around them before the human's blue eyes shot widened in excitement. "Get the Skull Carrier ready!" Wily then pointed to the violet armored android on the large screen. "We can go and collect the other one whenever I wish, but I want THIS one immediately!"

"Dr. Wily?" the balding older man turned to see Guts Man meekly stepping towards him, apparently having been witness to the entire conversation. "Cut Man…he's going to be released soon…right?"

His once inquisitive eyes quickly narrowed, a threatening scowl contorting his features into a look of pure malice. "Cut Man will be free from his punishment when I and ONLY I see fit. I think even a half-witted bucket of bolts like you can understand that, right?"

"Well…I was just wondering-"

"RIGHT?!"

"Y-Yeah! Sure, Dr. Wily!"

"I knew you would. Now…make yourself useful and rev up the Skull Carrier. Now!"

Guts Man didn't even reply, he taking the opportunity to excuse himself from the aged man's company and almost sprinting towards the direction to where the ship was stationed, his heavy frame causing small vibrations that rattled the room.

"You forgetting something, Doc?" Proto Man jeered. "Dr. Light's probably already expecting us to begin trailing them, so I imagine that they've already got a strategy planned for us when we-"

"You think I don't know that?" Wily interrupted, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Really, such faith you lack, my boy. He may have nothing on me, but Light isn't a complete fool. That's why you won't be following them by flight." The helmeted robot gave his 'master' a befuddled look, he however only allowing his lips to curl in a devious smirk. "Not the entire way at least…"

**Moscow Russia**

"Wait, so you've actually MET 'The Red Cyclone'?!" Roslyn beamed in excitement upon Cossack nodding his head in reply.

"Surprisingly hearty fellow, that Zangief. Rather patriotic too…" his tone softened slightly. "I remember when my dóchenka developed her first celebrity crush on him…went on and on about she was going to get married and have a pet bear instead of one of the ones he fought with…"

What she thought was the gateway to prying away the scientist's secrecy has possibly destroyed any chances she had of getting him to reveal anything to the two agents, she attempting her best to appear sympathetic, though she was truly in pain for the current dilemma he was going through.

'Probably a good thing I begged Gil to let me start this thing solo.' Roslyn thought, rather thankful she kept her pleas up until her partner gave into her wishes. 'Guy wouldn't probably say one word the second he mentioned his charges.' Though she knew that wouldn't be the only thing Stern would be saying, given how he had so casually called him a terrorist in front of his own child.

"How is my Kalinka?" he asked, she, though to her shame, elated that the 'interview' had not been aborted just yet. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine." The redheaded woman assured. "We're waiting for the OEO to reply back-"

"OEO?" this announcement seemed to panic Cossack. "You put her in witness protection?"

"Well…of course! I mean, you surly didn't expect us to just dump her off at her grandmother's."

"Where did you take her!?" he demanded, rising from his chair and towering over the agent, she too rising in turn to present she wasn't going to be intimidated by his display.

"She's perfectly fine! Doctor, we KNOW what we're doing! I understand you're worried, but there's no need for you to-"

"Where is she now?! Is it known to only your people?!"

"She's in a Holiday Inn in New York, WITH your mother, so she's not alone."

This apparently soothed the Russian's hysteria, he taking his place back in his seat, she along with hers.

"At least there's that. Mama…Mama is good with her." He mused, his features beginning to echo regret of his previous actions. "I apologize for behaving in such a way. It's just…" he held his head in his hands. "Wily…" Roslyn immediately leaned in closer, his kidnapper's name the very detail she had been waiting to hear. "He told me that…" Cossack cursed himself for crippling so quickly, yet he couldn't contain the stray tears escaping his ducts, his company seeing the small droplets making their way down his cheeks.

"Told you what?" It was unprofessional, she knew, and Gilbert would've undeniably scolded her for it, yet he wasn't present with her at the moment. The middle-aged scientist felt the warmth of another hand gently place itself on one of his wetted cheeks. "It's okay, Mikael. No one's going to hurt either you, Kalinka, or your mother."

"You…" Cossack had never felt more low or pathetic, he likening his tears and trembling akin to a frightful child, yet at that moment, he found himself not able to care of his state. The two that were separated from him, they were all that mattered to him now. "You promise?"

"Of course." Roslyn assured, her other hand coming over and taking his head into their surprisingly gentle hold.

He found himself studying her eyes, their irises almost perfectly resembling the sweetest, most pure and golden of honey. Warmth and honesty they echoed, her lips curled into a smile speaking to him, telling him that neither she, nor her partner were a threat.

'How…' he pondered in astonishment. 'How could I have even THOUGHT such a thing about this woman, no, this…this angel?'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"You fall asleep in there or something?" both individuals were roused from the comforting ambiance they had enveloped themselves in, Agent Stern's fist tapping the door alerting Krantz of WHY she and the older man outside the room had come here.

"No, we're wide awake. And…" she glanced to Cossack, he wiping the remaining moisture from his eyes and answering her with an approving nod. "I think he's ready to start talking."

**Dr. Light's Plasma Jet**

"Geez, you're moodier than usual." Roll observed, Mega Man's face completely devoid of any trace of what could be considered that slightest amount of delight.

"And you're noticing JUST now?" he droned, his voice dull and monotone, lacking any care for how he sounded.

In fact, that was just the correct phrase to use for how he felt at the moment: he simply didn't care. Dr. Light was counting on him to deliver the two androids in the back safely to their destinations, a fact he earlier scolded his own sister for jesting about, yet he soon found himself nearly desperate to steal a personality chip or two from her CPU if it had even the slightest chance of saving him from possible insanity. In truth, he HAD to stop caring, as he found, to his complete and utter dismay, that one certain passenger in the back would NOT be quiet.

"So is it true that I was gonna look a little 'risk-ay'?" Oil Man questioned Brain Bot, the spectacle-wearing robot nodding in reply.

"In a sense, yes. While…" he paused her a moment, his large, expansive processor attempting to find the correct words to use for a part of Oil Man's construction that both he and Dr. Light would rather have put behind them. "I suppose in some parts of the world, your initial choice of colors wouldn't have been an issue at all, yet here in this country…" he took a moment to release a nervous chuckle. "There are certain combinations that are rather taboo, so to speak."

"Wait, what about race and taboos?" the blonde robot in front asked, turning around to face the two conversing machines.

"Roll!" the Blue Bomber chided. "They're in the middle of-"

"Shh!" Roll shot back. "And I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!" she looked to Brain Bot, her tone instantly softening. "Keep talking."

"Oh! Well…as I was saying-"

WHOOSH!

The conversation never had a chance to start again as all aboard were thrust to the left, their seatbelts being the only thing keeping them in place.

"I don't think I need to ask who's tailing us." Roll commented, Mega Man nodding in reply, though to his inward shame, he was just thankful for something to possibly silence the chatterboxes stationed in the back.

"Tailing?! Who'd be…" the dark skinned Robot Master began to inquire, an expression of fear tracing his face for what could've possibly been the first time in his functioning life. "No way!"

"Yeah, way! Hold on!" the blue armored robot ordered his passengers, his grip on the controls tightening. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The jet's engines released a large blast of fire, propelling it forward a good few yards, yet the skull themed aircraft behind it continued to follow at its initial pace.

Proto Man thrust the Skull Carrier's controls forward, their speed increasing and steadily catching up with the Plasma Jet.

"Do you see them yet?!" a frazzled, impatient voice demanded from the speaker box stationed on the ship's control board.

"We're right behind them, Doc!" the red helmeted robot answered.

"Good! Now…why not give the pilot a little test in his flying skills?"

"Way ahead of you." A single red digit pressed a nearby, golden button, one of the loaded missiles being lowered out of the storage compartment and its trigger being removed, the device instantly taking off in a trail of burning fire.

"Get ready, brother…" he smirked. "I'm taking you right into the Danger Zone!"

**Note: Another part ended. I admit, I'm sorry if I keep sending out these 'formatting' notices, but like with everything I do, I want it to be as perfect as I can possibly make it, so please understand. Anyhow, thank you all who continue to read and support me in this, and please give your opinion on how it is going so far and what you might be interested in seeing.**


	18. Time Stands Still Part 2

**Note: Hope I'm not confusing too many people just yet. Let me know if there's any copy/paste mishaps you see!**

**Chapter 18: Time Stands Still Part 2**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

Of course Wily would send someone after them. Why not? He went through all the trouble to acquire Brain Bot during his initial flight to California, how could that crazed man resist when now there were TWO newly unveiled robots for the taking?

"Get your seatbelts on if you don't have them on already!" Mega Man ordered, rather surprised to hear a collection of clicking coming from all around him, one of which he could distinguish as coming from right beside him.

He shook his head. Any sort of lecture for his sister could wait later. Upon seeing the released missile approaching the Plasma Jet at a prompt swiftness, he knew that every amount of concentration his CPU could possibly muster had to be centered on only one objective. Without any warning, the Blue Bomber thrust the yoke to the left, the aircraft tilting to the side immediately and allowing it to avoid the missile not a moment too soon.

"Remember!" Dr. Wily ordered from the communicator. "Don't strike it down!"

"Then why bother telling me to shoot at them!?" Proto Man retorted.

"If you don't, then it's not going to be convincing, plus, it'll more than likely allow them to catch onto the secret 'cargo' you're dropping off for them!"

As much as he wished he could find something to counter his statement, yet even as much as it pained him to, the scarf-wearing robot bit back his tongue. He had nothing he could throw back in the crazed man's face because ultimately, he was correct in his statement.

"Fine. Let's just do it YOUR way."

Wily chuckled. "Now was THAT so hard? Just keep this up and back off at the right moment. Understand?"

"Whatever."

"…I'll take that as a yes."

The connection was shut off, Proto Man rather thankful as the human's voice did nothing to assist in blocking the images of Cut Man's pleading, fearful face from his mind.

"Limey bastard…" he muttered under his breath. "If you could've JUST resisted the urge to fly out to that stupid island and gloat to Mega Man, then maybe that stupid bird wouldn't have had the chance to steal anything from you!"

"If he let me in the operation, then maybe we would've gotten the energy without having to resort to holding the Mayor's kid hostage."

His eyes narrowed behind the shaded surface of his visor, teeth grinding somewhat in irritation.

"Oh?" he began. "So why WEREN'T you?"

The aircraft went silent for a few moments, the figure concealed in the casting shadows in the back shooting a glare back at the pilot.

"A loose wire in my right accelerator." The figure scoffed, wishing nothing more now than to rush over and plant one of his boomerangs right through that outdated model's processor.

"Making excuses huh?" Proto Man sneered as he released another torpedo, eyeing the evading Plasma Jet in front of them and noting its every movement.

"At least I HAD an actual reason that I couldn't be present! If you should be criticizing anyone, then direct it to that towards 'Sparky'!" he huffed, slumping back slightly against the Skull Carrier's inner walls. " 'Need to recharge' my metal plated ass. And it actually sounded exciting too…"

As the aircraft's 'special' passenger continued to grumble and spit vulgar insults towards however so many of his fellow Robot Masters he deemed either as incompetent or just an outright annoyance through clenched teeth, the occupants of the Plasma Jet were more or less keeping half of the eyes available looking forward whilst the other half were looking back.

"Any more of them coming, Roll?!" Mega Man asked, the blonde, ponytailed robot turning only briefly to shake her head.

"Nope!" she answered, turning her gaze back to the Skull shaped ship tailing them. "Not yet anyway…"

Oil Man turned his view from the contemplating Brain Bot next to him and Time Man, whom was serving as Roll's second pair of eyes as he too peered out of the windows to the horizon below them. He wasn't entirely sure on how far up they were. He COULD'VE technically calculated the distance if given the right amount of time, yet he saw no reason as he found the visual projection given to him by his optics far more pleasing than a plethora of calculating numbers. In short time, his preference would serve him and his fellow passengers as a large mass of fertile green came into his view.

"Hey man! You see this?" he called to Mega Man, Brain Bot leaning over and curiously peering out the window to see what had captured the dark skinned android's attention.

"Not meaning to intrude…" the spectacled robot began. "…but I think Oil Man might've found ourselves a tactic we can use-AH!" his speech was cut off by the jet making another hard turn, the near deafening sound of another missile cutting its way through the air passing them by.

Once he was sure that he had managed to evade another airborne explosive, Mega Man acknowledged the spectacled robot's observation. "A refuge? Where?"

"Look down, dude!" Oil Man exclaimed, the azure robot doing so and the sea of green below now being spotted by all pairs of eyes in the aircraft.

Underneath the Plasma Jet and Skull Carrier lay a decently sized forest, the uneven waves of the collection of pine needles and trunks signaling that the plethora of trees had taken root on a small mountain range.

Mega Man examined the mass gathering of flora below, and though he didn't turn his head, he very well acknowledged the aircraft that didn't seem to have any intention on letting up on its pursuit.

It was a risky maneuver…something the Blue Bomber would've normally though that he'd find himself scolding Roll for attempting…yet perhaps…if he had managed fly carefully enough…

"Okay guys, it's been a bumpy ride…" Mega Man proclaimed, though he failed to completely disguise the nervousness that fought against the position of authority he tried so desperately to hold onto. "…but it looks like it's about to get even bumpier!"

The handles of the yoke were firmly grasped in his fists, cerulean irises wide with anticipation and dread etching itself into every crevice of his facial structure.

Though he knew well that he desperately, almost what he would've called 'instinctively', wished to shut his eyes, he knew that even if only to obey the pounding demand perpetuated by his own resounding fear would spell immediate death for all aboard.

'Dr. Light, I hope you can forgive me…' with that, his thrust downward, the Plasma Jet taking a sharp, immediate nosedive.

"Bingo!" Proto Man proclaimed, following the same action as his younger brother and diving downward. "Get yourself ready! Cause the second I get a chance, you're outta here!"

Though both aircrafts were very well nearing the tops of the trees, both pilots knew well that even attempting to possibly maneuver through the forest was almost certainly a death sentence, something that neither wished for.

"Can we get any lower?!" Roll managed to say amidst the sporadic jostling caused by the small number of stray treetops they were unable to avoid.

"Not unless you want me to get the wings torn off!" Mega Man replied back, finding himself nearing what he could only call sheer terror at what he would've usually sighted as a welcoming, tranquil sight.

"Wait a moment!"

Everyone's audio receptors registered the voice, yet no one themselves could fully accept its source, the speaker having been near silent the entire time, even when they were facing the previous hazard of oncoming missiles.

He squinted his light blue eyes, visual receptors focusing on the object that was pursuing them…or rather, had been pursuing them.

"The ship appears to be…gaining altitude?" Time Man declared, though he himself wasn't entirely too sure if such a radical conclusion was correct.

Roll peered out of her window and to her shock, caught the same sight that the newly built Robot Master had reported. "He's right!" she exclaimed. "It's backing off of us! And…wait, what?! It's going the other way!"

"Are you sure?" Mega Man questioned, not keeping his hopes too high, yet using the news as reason to allow the Plasma Jet to rise and save the bottom of the ship from more scrapings.

The entire jet was silent, yet it only took a few more moments of the three bots stationed near the side windows to see that the Skull Carrier had indeed, at least seemingly, given up on the chase.

"Positive, big bro." the blonde housekeeper reported.

"Take a look for yourself if ya want, blue dude." Oil Man added. "Skully's decided to bail out on us."

He would've retorted with how such a thing was both dangerous and completely irresponsible, yet at the moment, he found himself savoring the sensation of truly being above the horizon below, the air the only element he would have to deal with.

"Fine." Mega Man sighed, more out of relief rather than complete agreement. "I'll take your word for it."

In truth, they were already pressed for time, and the first of the two robots hadn't even been delivered to his requested location yet! Finding it an appropriate time to use it, the azure armored robot switched on the speed booster and the Plasma Jet shot forward at a nearly unfeasibly rapid velocity.

Yet if not for the continuous onslaught of pines and branches assaulting the bottom of the jet, then perhaps even a single pair of eyes would've caught the sight of an object, a rather humanoid object having just leapt out from the back of the Skull Carrier and into the densely packed forest below. From the littered blanket of pine needles and moss, an inquisitive pair of eyes looked above and observed the departing aircraft, allowing a small smirk to rise on his lips.

"Heh. Looks like you've just entered into a little race with the devil…" he leaned back on his left leg, the accelerators in each of his boot compartments revving up. "Of course not even the devil can keep up with me!"

**Moscow, Russia**

Mikhail let another heavy breath exhale from his throat, having long been drained of whatever energy he previously held. Though he dared not lay blame on the woman he declared an angel, he couldn't lie in saying that both she and her far gruffer partner were treading into territories that even he knew not.

"So, let's review this again…" Gilbert Stern began, Cossack delving once again into what parts or pieces of his memory he could dig up before the events that lead to him stationed in that very room, being interrogated and bearing the title of a terrorist. "You left the expo after the building said they were closing up, right?"

"Yes. The…" the Russian scientist massaged his aching temple. "It was held in Japan, I think…"

Ah, yes. He remembered now.

The 'Micro-Machines' expo it was called. His eyes repeated the same, scanning motions he performed, the tables of other inventors of his field and craft displaying their creations to the growing number of widened, curious eyes. From portable X-rays for hospital emergency use to small mechanical animals performing a variety of commands from just presenting themselves as appealing to the eyes, he almost able to see his own small contributions in front of him again. Three small, petite, spherical balls of red, blue, and green sat before him, the silver beaks and small wings protruding from their sides horizontally signifying which organic creature the trio of 'micro-bots' were based on. The expo in itself was very well nearing its end, some already beginning to pack up their displays and make their exit. Seeing as his stand was drawing not near as much attention as it had before, mainly more or less from rather fascinated and rather excitable children, he began to consider whether or not he should follow the example of his neighbors.

'Besides, it's nearly time for me to message her…'

"Konbowa, Mikhail!" that voice…

Turning his eyes from his presentation, he came face to face with a thinly-built, Asian man with his hair styled in what he could only liken to a pompadour, a good amount of the black fibers combed back in a small hump, yet if not for the familiarity of this newcomer, Cossack would've immediately thought that such a hairstyle was unbefitting for a respected individual in his field.

"Ryu!" the Russian exclaimed, immediately taking the Asian man's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Mikhail!" Dr. Kobayashi replied, bearing him a wide, toothy grin.

"So, what's the almighty 'Shogun of Schematics' put out to the mass public this time?"

The Asian man chuckled lightly. "Eh, just some upgrades to the latest version of 'Virtual Samurai'."

The Russian responded with a chuckle of his own, his mind's eye phasing out to remind him that he was still present in the small room with the two American agents.

" 'Virtual Samurai'?" Agent Krantz questioned, Stern noting that her eyes began to grow wide with excitement, her interests having been drawn in by the 'prisoner's' recounting.

"A popular game over there, though Ryu only had input in the character design and motion sensing." Cossack responded. "Basically the attempt to include physical activity with video games has given birth to 'Game of the Year' over there, and from what I heard, some are considering porting the system itself to the west-"

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds fantastic." Stern interrupted, shooting Krantz a glower akin to a parent silently scolding their child, Cossack recognizing it instantly…his thoughts then assaulted with how even if that, he would love to at least have the chance to use it on 'her', for that meant she would be present with him…

"But if I may be so bold, Dr. Kobayashi isn't really what we're here to talk about."

"Ah, y-yes." Cossack cleared his throat. "Well…" he began once again, the aforementioned friend's beaming smile entering his reminiscing.

"So, what has the creator of 'Robo Pets' brought to show us THIS time?" Kobayashi questioned, motioning to the three avian machines on Cossack's display.

"Oh these. These are just, I suppose you could say, the more advanced version of a carrier pigeon." He explained, a single finger tapping each of their heads, one after then other.

Though the scene was completely invisible to the two agents, both Krantz and Stern dared not speak, lest they risk losing whatever further information could be revealed for them.

"I…" Cossack's upper and lower canines began to lightly grind on the inside of bottom lip. "I packed up my display and began heading to the hotel. Ryu walked with me for a bit…" grinding then intensified into full on biting, bone pressuring soft, tender flesh.

Of what he remembered, he rather enjoyed that day. The temperature was rather comfortable, not quite yet whether he would call 'summer', yet it was certainly warm enough. He had a rather successful presentation with his newest little attractions, and above all else, he was granted the pleasure of meeting up and conversing with a friend he had not seen in some time. Yes, that day was rather nice. Yet that night…though he knew he couldn't entirely blame him, Cossack felt that if anything, Kobayashi's ignorant statement was a damning omen.

"I know it's kinda a sore subject…but it's a shame you're not into Robot Masters anymore."

Cossack shut his eyes…memories from then on were distorted and…seemingly out of reach, even though he found that the events earlier of that day came to him rather fine, yet when his old friend had mentioned his older 'projects'…he could NEVER forget the chilled, frozen surge of fear that trailed itself throughout his entire being when his ears registered what he had just heard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second here…" Gilbert interrupted. "You made Robot Masters? As in…like Light and Wil-oof!" he was silenced by an elbow sharply knocking the wind out of him, Roslyn fervently shaking her head and silently urging him to not dare say the name of the later scientist.

"Yes. At one time in my life, I constructed a good few androids." Cossack replied. "And though I understand I'm a hypocrite for saying so, I'd rather associate myself with the former instead of the madman that caused all this."

"Well, what happened to them?"

The bearded man had raised his head; face completely devoid of any semblance of whatever possible amount of joy was brought from his reminiscing. Unfortunately for the Russian inventor, his more present discoveries were not ones that he wished had remained in his mind.

"Wily happened to them. And now…I suppose he 'happened' to me too." He bluntly told the two, his head lowering then to rest in his hands, his eyes moistening and feeling the droplets already forming in his ducts. "I…I don't know much more than that."

Roslyn hated it, outright despised that both she and her partner were thrusting all this unpleasant material back onto him, yet ultimately, she knew that no matter how grueling the process was, it held his freedom and very title in the balance. "I…I'm sorry." She answered, taken back when he snatched her bronze colored hand and brought it to his face, the warmth of newly falling tears trailing down her palm.

"I don't know anything more than that…" he chocked out. "I…all I know is that if I didn't do what he said…" he stopped momentarily to release another muffled sob. "I didn't want to! You must believe me when I say I didn't want to!" he hollered, whatever amount of restraint or pride he held either being discarded or unable to be kept any longer. "But if I didn't, he would kill her! She would've died! My dóchenka would've died!"

"Dr. Cossack, please!" the tan, red headed woman urged. "You have to calm down!"

"It was for her!" he bellowed, pain-wracked cries emitting from his throat. "It was all for her! My dóchenka! My little dóchenka!"

"Okay, enough!" all three humans turned to see the red headed, female android from outside open the door. "This interview is over for now!"

**Colorado, United States**

"Thanks a lot! You don't know how grateful we are for this guy to be here!" a crewman shouted, the Plasma Jet steadily rising off the ground to once again rejoin the skies.

"See you around, blue dude! Take care of Tick-Tock for me!" Oil Man shouted, both he and the small number of humans that had come out to greet him watching as the aircraft speedily took off.

"Where to, Brain Bot?"

"Oh! Um…oh, yes! Ironically, we're going to be heading to California!"

'Again? Geez, this IS like last time…' pushing the thought out of the way, Mega Man steered the flying ship to the west, increasing the speed as they were currently at a high enough altitude to not worry of any potential hazards.

"Ugh, finally. He's gone." Time Man sighed in relief, finding that if he had anything to say, even though not entirely useful, he could at least display his distaste of the too-jovial and 'chill' robot that had been pestering him and the rest of the passengers then entire trip.

"I second that." Mega Man agreed. Usually such things, even if he himself declared spouting them aloud to be rude, would either be muttered softly or kept to himself, yet given how close of a call they all had just recently had, he wasn't exactly in the best of moods at that moment.

"Oh, come on!" Roll exclaimed. "The guy was just trying to liven up the ride here!" she defended, her azure armored sibling shooting her an un-amused glance.

"I've had ENOUGH 'liveliness' already, both today and ESPECIALLY yesterday!" if his hands weren't currently grasping onto the handles of the jet's yoke, the Blue Bomber would've found it a rather good time to let his pounding processor rest in his palms, the sensory overload still surging through his systems.

"Well, I for one actually happened to think yesterday was amazing." The ponytailed android teased, her smile immediately souring upon Mega Man giving her no reaction at all. "If it's anything, YOU actually LET me fight somebody for you."

"What? Since when did you…" he paused, his processor not taking too long to replay the memory for him: Cut Man tailing Alan whilst Roll had decided to take holding back Guts Man upon herself with, of all things, an egg-beater. "I take it that you lasted long enough?"

"Yeah. Course Gutsy had to go and be cheap and break the thing. Threw me off him too. Have to admit, if Agent Krantz wasn't there to stand in front of me, he might've smashed…" she stopped herself, her once swelling pride devolving into complete and utter contempt for her stupidity and letting such a fact slip out. 'Hell, I even went out of my way to ask her to keep the details of that little skirmish a secret because he'd freak out if he know how close I came to getting my skull flattened!'

Silence fell in between the two, both Brain Bot and Time Man having already reserved themselves to the silence some time ago. She hated it when this happened: something stupid would come out of her mouth, and her brother would respond with nothing. Not because he had nothing to say, oh no, these were the moments that she knew and dreaded the most. Whenever Mega Man went silent, it usually meant more often than not that he was contemplating exactly on WHAT to say to her. He was well aware of her antics by now, her sneaking off to Cossack's makeshift fortress and the chaos involving bombs in the sewer yesterday having been the most recent proof of that, yet that wasn't what bothered her.

Whenever he answered her with silence, with no words or retorts for an extended amount of time, it meant that in his processor, he was in the middle of constructing another long, and rather repetitive lecture he would have her listen to. Either that, or he would use Dr. Light of all people to directly 'order' her to sit down and listen to whatever he had to say. She thought the tactic was a dirty maneuver to pull, yet she knew that if she wanted him to do anything without question, she'd probably use her creator's status as 'human' to her advantage as well, only difference is that what she had in mind wasn't, as Light called it, 'useful' or 'just being a smartass', though the latter was more or less her own wording.

Though she would never deny that she loved and practically wished to BE her brother, if there was one element of him that she absolutely despised, it was his lectures. The most recent of these having occurred when Dr. Light had sentenced her to a two week house arrest, it only being reduced from his initially planned two month time span because of her contribution to Kalinka's rescue and discovery of Wily's involvement in the fiasco involving Dr. Cossack.

Roll knew the drill well: either he would begin now as it would definitely be some time before they even made it to California, or he would save it for a later time, yet each scenario yielded the same results either way.

"Well, you better have savored your few moments of glory." Mega Man finally spoke, drawing both Brain Bot and Time Man's attention whilst Roll only braced herself for what she suspected was to come. "Because that's the LAST time I'm ever letting you take on one of those guys alone."

"What?!"

The words that came out of his mouth had completely made Roll forget about her previously held dread, it transforming into both shock and complete bewilderment.

"You heard me." He shot back. "Next time and from now on, the answer is going to be 'no'!" he gave his bottom lip a rather firm bite, nearly feeling his synthetic skin give way due to the sheer pressure. Oh, she was going to hate him for this later…yet it would come later. Tonight, though he hoped it didn't have to be so soon, they would be engaging in yet another one of their 'talks'.

**New York City**

"Beat…"

Kalinka would've usually answered the round, blue bird with either a 'What do you want now?' or a command to 'Be quiet.', yet the fact that all he received was silence, his looking to the city outside was put on hold, his gaze turning towards the blonde lying down on the hotel bed.

The far older woman he had listened to scolding her like no tomorrow last night had decided to go outside and grab a few things from the grocery store…or at least the nearest one that she could find. Though given how the years were undoubtedly catching up to his owner's grandmother, he had seen that woman enough times to know that her word was practically the law, and if she ordered the teenager to stay in the room, then stay she would.

Though the bird could likely conclude that she was more likely than not just merely bored, her lack of communication with him concerned him slightly. Fluttering over towards her limp body, he perched himself atop her side, she lazily looking towards the bird, having being roused from her state in between consciousness and sleep.

"No." she sleepily groaned. "If Babushka said I can't go out, you can't either. Besides..." she paused to yawn. "It's not like I can go out and get something from a vending machine anyway. Didn't leave me anything to spend..."

Sighing, she let her hand gently pet the top of the bird's helm. 'How's it feel to have your wings back?' she inwardly mused, her relaxed body soon tensing as her mind forcibly assaulted her with memories of how he lost them previously. 'Those eyes...' she grabbed a fistful of sheets, that robot's optical features unfortunately not being the only aspect of him that she couldn't shake from her mind. 'Papa, what happened to you for you to even MAKE such a thing?!'

Her tension began to ease up, the bearded man's face now overtaking the skeleton's, yet it did little to ease her. 'Papa...' Kalinka felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, yet her drowsiness didn't stop the moistening of her eyes. 'Those two agents...they better bring you out of prison...or wherever you are. I...' she could resist no longer, her eyes fluttering slightly before closing. 'I just want you here...with me...'

**California**

"So...head TOWARDS the forest?" Mega Man asked Brain Bot, the spectacle wearing android nodding in response.

"Yes. Though you needn't worry about flying so close to the trees." he chuckled, Time Man responding by rolling his eyes, though his head was turned towards the window as to not be seen.

Increasing the Plasma Jet's speed, the Blue Bomber allowed himself to glance at his sister beside him, she having been quiet since she let it slip of the true happenings of her most recent skirmish with Guts Man, he knowing well that she had figured out what his plans were later that day. 'I'm not doing it to be a nag, sis. I just don't want-'

"Oh, there! Do you see it?!" Brain Bot suddenly yelled, the purple Robot Master beside him having finally been drawn from his own solitary state and joining the lime colored android in gazing at the towering building ahead.

Amongst the rows of pine trees, the trees itself nearly obscuring the structure from view, stood a large, compact collection of rounded towers, the outside seemingly constructed of silver metal with the tops serving as skylights of sea-green glass. At the very top of the structure rested a compressed spherical shape, two satellites protruding out from both sides and slowly turning.

"Everyone..." everyone was caught off guard upon hearing the clock-bearing Robot Master speak, even more puzzled upon seeing the smile curling on his face. "Welcome to the Chronos Institute."

**Moscow, Russia**

"Well…" Roslyn Krantz sighed, their rented vehicle driving down the seemingly abandoned, desolate dirt road that lead to the holding facility they had previously trekked all the way to Russia for. "I don't think I need to state the obvious, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, just spout it out! It could've gone better!" Gilbert groaned, foot pressing harder on the gas pedal more in frustration than the need to go faster, though given how empty the horizon before them was, he deemed it not to matter.

"Well, as far as terrorists go, he's probably one of the more 'emotional' ones that I've seen." The redheaded woman replied, shoving her hands in her blue jacket. It may have been only June, yet even in the summer the air had a chill perpetuating in the air.

"Emotional isn't going to cut it with his government and ours, you KNOW that."

"But really, Gil, think about it." She huffed. "He outright said that he didn't WANT to do it. From the sound of it, I'd assume that he'd probably rather cut off something from his body than launch an attack with a bunch of machines on us, let alone threaten to do it!"

"Then be thankful for 'innocent until proven guilty' because we're didn't get anything to help prove him NOT guilty!"

Both people went silent, the continual grinding of the gravel being crushed beneath the heavy wheels of their car becoming the only thing shared between them, along with the occasional glance to each other. Though she knew that he wouldn't dare present it to her openly, having deduced that the older man's apparent 'coldness' in fact was just his method of communicating his current frustration, and that she or anyone else wishing to pry at him better make haste lest they be the unfortunate target for his release. The beginning signs of civilization creeping into their surroundings, Gilbert found himself steering the car into the parking lot of a small, white building constructed like a log cabin that he assumed to be nothing more than a local restaurant around the area. The sign confirmed his suspicions, his at least moderate knowledge of Russian allowing him to know that something to fill his stomach for the time awaited him inside.

"So…" Roslyn nervously began, feeling the vehicle stop and he reaching for the handle of his door. "You actually WANT to give another culture's cuisine a little try-out?"

"You can if you want." He answered, his hand immediately digging into his left pocket. "I'm just needing a smoke REAL bad right now."

**California, United States**

The Plasma Jet landed itself in the large, unoccupied piece of land nestled just to the right of the massive facility, the blades of grass flattening immediately upon the aircraft placing its entire weight on the ground without the support of the thrusters that once kept it airborne. Opening the door, Mega Man saw a figure making their way towards them, assuming him to be at least partially Asian given his appearance. Though he suspected that more than likely they'd be expected, he was somewhat surprised that the individual was running so quickly, as if either they were incredibly anxious for their arrival or, to the cerulean robot's concern, they were far behind scheduele thanks to the previous scuffle with the Skull Carrier.

"Ah, hello!" the man greeted jovially, his jet-black hair slicked to the sides and he bearing a somewhat stout figure, his lab coat and light yellow shirt being adjusted back into place due to his exertion. "Mega Man, yes?" he asked, adjusting his square glasses. "I'd figure that Light would appoint no one else to escort Time Man here."

"Well…" the Blue Bomber rubbed the back of his covered head. "I don't really think he HAS anyone else. We're not late, are we?"

"Technically yes."

The right rear door of the aircraft slid open, the violet Robot Master casually stepping out onto the fertile, trimmed grass. "10.5 seconds late from the originally appointed time."

The Asian man presented Time Man with a pleasant smile, chuckling slightly at the machine's comment. "Nothing ever escapes you, does it?"

To Mega Man's bewilderment, he saw a smile, an actual, genuine smile curl itself onto the android's facial features, his stoic, cold eyes gaining some shine and vitality.

"It is good to see you again, Dr. Shou Kouin."

**Chronos Institute, Interior**

"This place is huge!" Roll bellowed, her rather excited tone echoing and reverberating throughout the long, expansive hallway she and the rest of the party were currently traveling down. "It looks so much smaller on the outside!"

"We have a lot of tasks and projects being taken care of, so we need all the room we can get!" Dr. Kouin responded. "In fact, we're considering expanding the subterranean area for another experiment we're currently testing with smaller models."

Mega Man would've chided his younger sister for the volume of her voice, yet he found that, though he himself declared it rather 'unprofessional' of him, he was able to put it aside as the environment around him weaved its mesmerizing charm on his senses. The walls were white and the doors lining the corridor an expected silver, more likely than not stainless steel, yet up above them rested skylights that shone down below, he finding it both puzzling due to his logic-bearing CPU, yet also fascinating as the contrast between being kept in overpowering light one moment then in what seemed to be perpetual shade as they passed underneath the horseshoe arches than lined small sections of the hallway.

"So, I take it that you and Dr. Kouin are at least acquainted, right?" Roll questioned, the slightly chubby scientist nodding in reply.

"Sure are! Dr. Light and me have been in cahoots in Time Man's construction for the past year now!"

"If anything…" Time Man began, giving the human an oddly warm glance. "The Chronos Institute and their work is what inspired my creator to develop me in the first place."

"Well, what kind of work is it?" the blonde housekeeper asked, Brain Bot turning towards her.

"If I may be so bold as to say this, Ms. Roll, their specialty is given away in their very title."

"The title?" she only met the green robot with puzzlement, yet the one walking alongside her had pondered for a few moments until it suddenly dawned on him. "Well, Chronos, not to be confused with Cronus the Titan-"

"Wait a moment…" Mega Man looked towards the human leading the group with widened, curious eyes. "You…you can't be…" he stammered, knowing well know what this facility's intent could only be with them bearing the very namesake of a particular deity of Greek origin.

"That's right." Dr. Kouin answered for him. "We at Chronos Institute deal with the very essence of time itself."

Whatever semblance of wonder and astonishment he held immediately died, gnawing, tearing dread consuming it entirely. To his dismay, he wasn't able to hide his visible anxiety fast enough as Dr. Kouin instantly took notice.

"Does…that trouble you?" he asked, puzzlement evident in his voice, yet there was a hint of concern.

"I…" the blue robot groaned, mentally kicking himself for his inability to keep himself contained…to actually ACT like a machine. "I don't mean to sound as if I'm questioning your work or the…'mission' of your organization-"

"I'd say it's more or a 'achievement' we strive for, but 'mission' will do."

"Ah, yes! Sorry. Well, that said…" Mega Man continued. "I just hope you know what you're potentially getting into."

The Asian scientist ceased walking, Brain Bot and Time Man stopping as well, all three soon turning their eyes towards the azure android, noticing that Roll was gazing at him as well, though unlike their visual confusion, a twinge of sympathy was etched into her features.

"You speak as if you're concerned for our safety." Brain Bot cited.

"I suppose in a sense, I am."

"Then perhaps you would care to explain of WHAT exactly you wish to warn us about?" Kouin questioned.

"He can do that AFTER the demonstration, yes?" Time Man interjected, Mega Man taking notice of a highly anxious, almost childish eagerness reflecting in his entire being, almost seemingly pleading with the human man with large, wide eyes.

"Um…well, I know that Dr. Light requested that we present our current progress when you arrived, yet it seems like-"

"Uh, no. It's fine." Mega Man interrupted. "Sorry, but it's fine. I…I can wait. I…" he sighed, the event replaying itself in his memory banks NOT something he wished to relive. "But are you doing anything with 'time travel', per say?"

"What? Oh no!" Dr. Kouin chuckled. "We're not to THAT stage quite yet! I mean, there ARE plans, but we haven't even built the prototype yet!"

Though he remembered to keep himself restrained, if he had allowed himself, Mega Man would've instantly let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I don't see the reason for your concern." The violet Robot Master observed. "If it was something hazardous, do you really think your and my creator would allow either of us to be witnesses or better yet, participants in it?"

His pounding anxiety didn't exactly exit from his systems, yet the 'logical' factor of his programming began to take Time Man's words and run them through his processor.

"It's perfectly safe, don't worry." Kouin assured, he seeing fit upon the blue robot nodding in both agreement and approval to begin moving once again.

"Yes, besides, Time Man doesn't even the components to-" Brain Bot began, yet a quick jab from Dr. Kouin quickly silenced him, though all the spectacled android felt was a mild pressure to his abdomen due to his far more durable structure.

Though not comprehending the scientist's actions at first, it only took the violet Robot Master's eyes to meet his for him to realize what sort of mess he was about to create lest he keep his mouth shut.

"Uh…ahem!" the lime armored robot cleared his throat. "I believe we're almost there, right, Dr. Kouin?"

"Oh, yes! In fact…ah!" the scientist stopped in front of a silver door labeled 114A. "Here we are!"

Digging through his left pocket of his beige trousers, Kouin drew out a small card that he ran through the small reader stationed to the left of the door. The small, cubic register accepted the card read, the metal lock unhinging and allowing the human to twist the handle and allow he and the crew of robots inside.

While Mega Man and Roll's expectations were neither exceptionally high nor staggeringly low, what met them upon entering the room was both surprising, yet also…underwhelming.

The room was little more than a simple, medium sized room with four white walls and a grey, tile floor with a row of windows allowing view to the outside positioned on the left of the room. The dullness of the choice of color wasn't exactly what made the two machines confused however. Located at each of the four corners of the room, and two in the center were single, yet long-sided coffee tables, each holding a theme of sorts, yet there were multiple items of that one theme.

"Well, Time Man?" Dr. Kouin looked towards the suddenly excitable Robot Master. "Shall we give them a show?"

**New York City**

"Beeeaaat…"

"Moan all you want, you're NOT going out." Kalinka moaned, her attempt to fall back asleep successful, yet her objective to stay asleep obviously a failure.

"Beat! Beat, beat!" Beat angrily squawked, his outburst earning him a pillow being thrown in his direction.

"Yeah, well it's unfair to me to!" the Russian teenager shot back. "You don't think I don't want to get out of this stupid room too?! Babushka's the one who said to not leave…" her eyes turned to the glass pane separating her from the balcony, the towering buildings surrounding her small, current abode.

She looked towards the open area not entirely accessible to her, yet it was available for a closer look. Though she outwardly expressed her utter contempt and distaste for the arrangements that had been made, Kalinka knew better than to dare challenge whatever rules her Babushka had set in front of her. Her father, she could count on to only give a mild scolding, whenever he WAS around to even speak to her, yet the young girl had it cemented in her at the earliest of stages that her grandmother was NOT to be challenged nor was she to be pushed. Yet the small area outside of the sliding glass door…it technically wasn't leaving the room if it was part of it, right? She would only be viewing the city from a safe distance, having not moved any more than just a few steps!

"Beat?" the bird chirped, his blue wings threating to unsheathe themselves upon seeing the curly haired blonde unlocked the sliding glass door.

"Well, it's not like I'm leaving…" she slid the door to the right, the warm, summer air gracing her cheeks. "And besides, last time I checked, the balcony counts AS part of the room."

The spherically shaped blue bird immediately fluttered in utter joy, wasting no time and zipping past her head, his speed surly taking a few feathers off of him if he were an organic creature.

"Hey! Watch yourself!" Kalinka chided, though more from attempting to disguise her own sudden jolt of fright rather than actually being cross with him. In truth, she didn't blame Beat in the slightest for taking the first opportunity to allow the wind to carry him through the air.

'At least they put chairs out here.' Kalinka thought, sitting herself down on a plastic, green lawn chair stationed on the balcony, her attention now captured by the small, blue avian robot currently performing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls in the air.

"Ptichka…" she stammered, she leaving her sitting position to holding onto the railing and watching the swiftly flying bird, Peridot irises growing wider the longer she continued her observation.

Beat had known how to fly, of course. If that weren't his purpose, than her 'Papa' wouldn't have built him to be a bird! Yet with his previously smaller, far more, dare she call it 'simpler' wings, airborne acrobatics or the ability to swiftly turn directions on a whim were not the easiest feats to accomplish. Yet before her, the little blue bird, HER little blue bird, was zooming and diving through the open space outside the small room she occupied as if he held very ownership of the skies.

It was only then did she realize that he was flying away from her…

"BEAT! PTICHKA!" she cried out, her chest swelling with panic as the small, blue shape began to grow more and more distant. "Idi syuda! IDI SYUDA!"

The blue bird had just begun to start getting into it. What in the world was that girl hollering about now? Sighing, he begrudgingly flew back to the balcony, perching himself on the railing and presenting his owner with a confused, yet slightly irritated face.

"Don't go so far out, Ptichka!" she ordered the bird. "For a second, I thought you were about to fly off!"

"Pfft. Beat." He simply stated, as if to say 'That's stupid' or 'Really?'

"Well…" she stammered nervously, seeing that perhaps she 'slightly' overreacted. "Just…don't fly out any further then I can see you. You hear me?"

Though he himself thought she was just being ridiculous, the blue bird bot saluted his 'commander' with one wing before dislodging himself and taking to the air once more. Kalinka allowed herself back onto the lawn chair, tempted to mentally scold herself for being so dramatic (though she insisted it was only others who said she was, not she herself), yet a small pang of fear remained within her as she continued to watch her pet fly to his core's content.

"For a second there, I was worried you WERE going to fly off. " she softly sighed. "That you would fly away and leave me…alone…"

**Chronos Institute**

"So…what IS all this?" Roll asked, her brow rising in confusion at the display before her, she likening it more to a scene that could've been found in an Elementary school.

"You'll see!" Dr. Kouin answered, almost literally skipping to the table stationed by the window, Mega Man and Roll somewhat amused by such childish behavior coming from what they assumed was a rather seasoned individual in the field of science.

The, or what they assumed to be, the 'first' of the four tables held only a simple row of dominoes lined up in a simple, horizontal line, stretching from one end of the table to the other.

"Alright, Time Man…" The stout, Asian man began, his face beaming with unbridled anticipation whilst the Robot Master he was addressing only responded with a light smile. "Ready?"

"Of course." He replied nonchalantly, his blue eyes locked onto the man's hand with the utmost focus.

"Okay, now…" Dr. Kouin placed the tip of his pointer finger against the first domino to the right. "Stop the falling dominoes before it reaches the middle." He casually ordered, lightly pushing it over and its descent lead to the others falling over.

Amidst the few seconds that lay between the prelude and actual beginning of the 'experiment', Mega Man took notice to the small, red ringer atop Time Man's helmet in between the two, golden bells beginning to move slightly. His wonder as to the reason for the small movements were soon answered upon the silver handle moving from side to side and contacting the bells, what appeared to be fuchsia ripples of energy radiating from the golden instruments with each time the ringer vibrated against them. The Blue Bomber's eyes widening as, to his surprise and utter confusion, the world around him seemingly began to…slow down?

From his perspective, the violet Robot Master had apparently gained the ability to traverse at rather rapid speeds as in only a few seconds, or perhaps even quicker than that, he couldn't exactly tell, the very act of blinking seemingly taking an extended period of time to accomplish than normal. Time Man made his way to the table, the dominoes falling, yet in the briefest of moments before the next domino would make contact with the one behind it, he plucked the domino from its place, the falling, black rectangle falling to the table's surface and making contact with nothing.

Then as soon as the incomprehensible happening had began, it seemingly ended, Time Man's movements decreasing in speed and Mega Man regaining his.

"What…" he stammered. "What the…"

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Roll interjected, not even viewing the Robot Master's completion of the task. "How'd you DO that?! WHAT was that?!"

"THAT is what you could call Time Man's specialized ability." Brain Bot explained. "Dr. Light calls it the 'Time Slow'."

"And with his contribution…" Dr. Kouin continued, placing his hand on Time Man's shoulder, we've been able to make countless of adjustments and improvements to our own devices here at the institute!"

"But…" Mega Man uneasily began, his CPU wracked with befuddlement as to what he had just seen happen, and better yet, how MUCH of it he had truly seen during his state of semi-paralysis. "But how do you even manage to slow everything down?"

"Simple, really." Time Man replied, gesturing to the red ringer atop his head. "The vibrations emitted by these two bells create an hidden frequency that slows the atoms that the frequency reaches, thus allowing the sensation of 'slowing down' to take place. In truth, I do not move any faster than I do now, you are merely moving slower." He then looked to Dr. Kouin and Brain Bot, both giving signs of approval at his openness with what was in all essence, himself.

The azure armored robot only stared at the recently unveiled robot, mouth agape with awe. "That's…that's incredible!" he declared, his blue hand unconsciously reaching out for the Robot Master. "May I?"

"N-No! Wait-" yet to violet android's dismay, he felt the Blue Bomber's fingertips make contact with the top of his hand, the minimal touch being all that was needed for the cerulean robot's systems to register an ability to be downloaded into his CPU.

He at first felt guilt at even letting his curiosity control his actions upon the download being complete, Time Man's panicked features soon mirroring his own, he growing concerned if, though he didn't understand it, this was something that the Robot Master didn't feel open to sharing. Though he didn't stop feeling worry for him, Mega Man's sympathy was suddenly overcome with what he found to be a rather frequent emotion today.

"Hm?" Roll looked inquisitively at her older brother, he examining his buster in puzzlement. "What's your problem?" she asked, letting her sky blue irises briefly glance at Time Man, of whom was stepping back from the both of them 'Better yet, what's his?'

Recognizing his 'project's' growing distress, Dr. Kouin gently began to pat him on the backside soothingly. "Now…now calm down, Time Man." He gently urged, though he did a rather poor job hiding his growing panic. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do…" he struggled for the words to say, as in reality, the worst Mega Man had done was simply 'touch' him. "Well, you didn't mean to, right?" he asked the blue robot.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Mega Man replied. "I didn't mean to do…that!" he steadily began approaching the violet Robot Master, hand lightly outstretched, though not with the previously held intention. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I just got too curious-OOF!"

His apology never got the chance to be finished as he found Time Man roughly shoving him out of the way, his sudden loss of balance sending him to the floor whilst the one who pushed him was hurriedly making his way out of the door.

**Outside the Chronos Institute**

He felt his leg beginning to twitch again, the urge steadily rising more and more to take another small loop around the covered area surrounding the massive building, yet ultimately, he knew that even someone like him had been pushing his luck. His damned accelerator had already forced him to trek around the area three times to keep himself from going insane, yet given how only just a few minutes after he completed his last 'marathon', he felt the urge yet again, he was beginning to regret not taking one of the weaker bots to stand as a lookout. Though only a little.

'Stay until I give the signal to execute the operation.' He heard his creator's words echoing through his processor. 'You're not to move from THAT place until I order you to! Understand?!'

"Yeah, I understand perfectly, you old shit." He growled, settling for letting his fingers drum against his large, ruby red forearm. "I understand that YOU, a supposedly 'brilliant' and oh-so 'accomplished' man of science sent ME of all bots to tail Blue Boy all the way from God knows where to only be ordered to STAY in ONE place until who knows HOW long!"

"You know, if not for your speed, one would think you were more suited for the title of 'Chatterbox Man'."

His eyes widening in surprise, the aforementioned speedster abandoned his post at the tree and aimed his weapon at the oncoming newcomer, though more out of shock than the suspicion that it was an actual threat.

"Or perhaps 'Skittish Man' would be more fitting." The approaching figure jested, the red Robot Master immediately recognizing his company, the black and red coloring along with his telltale, yellow mask being dead giveaways.

"Elec Man." He nodded, though inwardly he was reciting every swear word he had knowledge of. 'You sent HIM of all bots?! Ugh…'

"Trust me, Quick Man." Elec Man replied. "I'm not any happier having to be here either." He then withdrew an E-tank and tossed it to the red android. "I take it you've at least spend SOME of your energy already, yes?"

Quick Man narrowed his eyes at the electricity wielding Robot Master, yet even though he hated giving him any satisfaction, the sensation of the can's liquid trailing down his throat could possibly serve as a satisfactory distraction. Popping the opening, he immediately put it to his mouth and allowed the vibrant, glowing, green substance inside his systems.

"Ha, I knew it." Elec Man chuckled, taking to leaning against the tree stationed right beside him.

"What about you?" Quick Man questioned, taking the half-empty can from his mouth.

"Hmm, what's this? You showing concern for my well-being, for once?" the masked Robot Master snidely questioned, the red machine beside him huffing in response.

"Like hell I'd give two shits about you." he responded. "You're just not good to me if you're going to be low on energy."

"Ugh, as if I would have any need of THAT primitive substance." Elec Man stated in disgust, gesturing to the can in Quick Man's grasp. "I only need the surging sparks of energy flowing through my cables to sustain me."

Oh, he wanted to play like that? Very well, he was bored anyway.

"So I suppose that makes you a giant Energizer Bunny, right?" he dared not openly present it, yet he would've let the ridiculously wide smiled he was wishing to display curl on his lips upon seeing the rage creeping on the electricity-wielder's face. "You just keep on going and going…until you have to plug yourself into a wall. Speaking of which…" he paused to guzzle down the last of the energy in the E-tank. "Where does your plug come out of? I'd say your ass, but that might be too obvious."

His anger was boiling; Quick Man could see it and he absolutely reveled in it! Yet at the moment it seemed that Elec Man would crack…he simmered down, a small, coy grin coming to his face.

"My source of energy is one that needs to be continuously filled, but at least it's abundant." He snidely stated. "You and the rest of the bucket of bolts are going to have to catch up to me when the humans realize the true benefits of electricity."

"Hate to break it to you, but I think you forgot that we already RUN on electricity."

"Not entirely. You and rest of the ilk still need various fluids and liquids running through your systems to keep yourselves online. Fluids and liquids that, unlike my power, are FAR from being unlimited." Now it was Quick Man's turn to start fuming. "It'll only be a matter of time before YOU are going to have to catch up to ME."

As much as he would've just ADORED to take one of his boomerangs and blast that damned android right through his forehead, the red Robot Master ultimately knew that whilst he knew he wouldn't be scraped, he was FAR too useful for that (as well as how Wily found the idea of scrapping becoming obsolete as he figured that if anything, a combined assault on Mega Man would be his last resort), he WOULD undoubtedly be seriously punished. No different than what Cut Man was currently enduring…

"Even so, that's gonna take a while, I imagine." He replied. "And if anything, humans and I aren't really the biggest fans of playing the waiting game!"

"Haste makes waste, which is why the fastest growing fads die out the quickest too."

"Hmph! Whatever! At least I don't have to shove a plug in my asshole to charge myself up, Sparky!"

Oh that did it.

"DON'T call me Sparky!" Elec Man bellowed, the controlled efforts to keep himself in check steadily slipping along with the light sparks beginning to emit from his body.

"Oooh! Was that a demand? Am I like, your bitch or something?"

"Still your tongue, or I'm about to MAKE you one."

"Oh please!" Quick Man began to wonder why he was beginning to regret Wily's choice of company. This was FAR more entertaining than sitting here waiting! "If anyone knows 'bitch' it's you!" the speedster mocked, yet a harsh strike to his chest forced him silent, the surges of electricity instantly identifying his attacker.

Wily would have his ass for sure; he knew it, yet at the very least, Elec Man could get away with doing only MINOR damage to him, though his lust for the Robot Master's blood had been awakened, a small display of his power could curb it…somewhat.

"Oh, it's on now!" Quick Man hollered, aiming his boomerang holder at the surging, masked android, he only chuckling in response.

"And here again, your lack of discipline shines through. Need I remind you that we're here on an assignment?"

"If you're SO smart, then why pick a fight with me, eh?"

"YOU'RE the one picking fights! Everything was going smoothly until you couldn't keep your juvenile cracks to yourself!"

"Once again, I'm very sorry about all this."

Even amidst the heated environment, soon to be delving into a full out brawl, the small statement of the distant voice had unintentionally saved the entire forest from being completely eviscerated in a ball of sparks and flame.

Both hated it, outright despised it, yet both Robot Masters knew where their priorities lied. Laying down their weapons, they quickly made themselves silent and hid their brightly colored forms amongst the surrounding greenery.

"Really, it's no problem, Dr. Kouin." That voice…undoubtedly that blue dweeb!

From their hiding place, Quick and Elec Man could see a stout, Asian man walking alongside the Blue Bomber and the blonde, ponytailed android he called his 'sister' to the stationed, inactive Plasma Jet.

"I say that he was just overacting-OW!" Roll cried out upon feeling her brother's elbow make contact with her side.

"And he was so eager to show you what we both had been doing too…" the scientist lamented, disappointment filling his brown eyes.

"It's fine, really!" Mega Man assured. "If anything, it's my fault for getting too close." Finally having reached their destination, Mega Man flung open the driver's side door. "Will Time Man be okay, though?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! Brain Bot and me will take good care of him! I'll page Dr. Light on any updates or breakthroughs we've gotten!" the human scientist began to lightly step back, knowing well that he needed to give the aircraft the necessary space to become airborne once again. "Goodbye and thank you again!"

Replying with a wave, Mega Man made his way into the pilot's seat and switched on the thrusters. In only a few moments, the Plasma Jet steadily began lifting into the air, its form rising and rising until it had enough altitude to speedily take off through the skies. Though he wouldn't deny that he was savoring the calmness resonating through the far less occupied jet, Mega Man knew that the robot sitting next to him had far more to say than he.

"You know, that really DID hurt." she groaned, holding her sides. She knew he was ultimately apologetic, yet she still found it needed to express what she thought of his apparent 'jerkass-ness'.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But I'm definitely NOT in the mood to be causing any more rifts."

"What I don't get is why you touching him was even a big deal! I mean, it's not like it doesn't HURT or anything!" she stated.

"I…" he sighed. "I don't get it either. I also don't really get the readings I'm getting either."

"Hm?" the blonde quirked her head. "What do you mean?"

Though he kept his eyes ahead of him, he still continued to indulge in their current conversation. "I suppose that maybe it's just because he's, well, he's technically NOT brand new, but he was released from stasis just a few hours ago. Maybe his Power Chip hasn't had enough time to fully register because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…well, it's kinda hard to explain." Mega Man told her, wishing that he could have a few spare moments to rub his head as his CPU began to ache. "It works fine, don't get me wrong, but…" he paused, the words he could use to even describe it coming slow to him. "It's almost like it's…not entirely finished."

**Note: I remember when I thought 11 pages was a good limit...HA! No more! In fact, 3 pages a day is really helping me out and besides weekends were writing slows down, it's working great for getting out more stuff, yet that does NOT mean I want to put quantity over quality! That's really why I'm doing this!**


	19. Time Stands Still Part 3

**Note: Part 5 (I think" is now part 3! Thank you all for being patient with me!**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**Chapter 19: Time Stands Still Part 3**

Tempo SHOULD have been elated that she didn't need to go to the lab, she told herself. If anything, that was a God-send considering the numerous possibilities that were coursing through her processor on what exactly her creator wished to do, none of them all that pleasant in her mind. Yet even with this fact, what actually presented itself to her as the 'resolution' for her ails was nothing more than a red, hard cover book that her creator had now set on the coffee table in front of her.

"Mother…" she began, not wishing to come off as TOO condescending, yet she wouldn't deny that the violet haired woman had her completely confused. "What is this?" she studied the cover further. 'Phobia Buster? What in the world…'

"This…" Noelle started, taking the book in her hands to emphasize her point. "Is how we are going to get through this thing together!"

"This thing? What are you-"

"We're going to help you get over your issues, Tempo!" she cheerfully explained. "Now…" she opened the pages. "It's a bit of a long process, but being you're already a machine, I guess neither of us is going to have to worry about remembering all of this. Lord knows I won't!" she giggled, continuing to flip through the book. "Okay. So, first thing's first…"

As Dr. LaLinde flipped through the dozens of chapters, the auburn haired Robot Master couldn't help but feel a strange, almost painful clawing at her core. She likened it mostly to what a human possibly felt when a sharp, yet fine object repeatedly in the same area pierced their skin. She at first didn't know what to call such a seemingly powerful, all consuming phenomenon, yet a quick peek into her newly updated memory bank held her answer.

'According to this, what I am experiencing now is what is identified as…disappointment? Linked to…sadness? Yet the reason for this…is…'

"…and then we can hopefully get this thing under wraps before the year ends. How's that sound to you, honey?"

She didn't answer.

"Tempo, sweetie?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh…y-yes, Doc-I mean, Mother?!" she swiftly corrected, straightening her posture and her gaze intensifying when she saw the human woman's brow rise.

"You know, we don't have to start this right away. I mean," the woman took a moment to let out a sigh. "You've had quite a little experience just not too long ago."

The moment that slipped through her lips, LaLinde knew that she made a grievous error, the longhaired girl rising from her seat and, though she saw she was attempting to hide it, she was growing increasingly more and more uncomfortable.

"Well…I had another idea. If maybe you let me adjust your visual components-"

"No!" the small abode nearly shook upon Tempo immediately spouting out her protest, she covering her mouth in fear before she found the ability and (though very low amount) of courage to speak again. "No. We…" she eyed the book in her creator's hands. "We can begin…'this' as soon as you wish." She stammered, gesturing to the book. "But…I…could I be excused?"

"Sure, baby. You don't need to ask." LaLinde assured, Tempo immediately jumping at the opportunity to return to the small sanctuary that was her room.

Shutting the door behind her, the android found herself slowly sinking down to sit on the floor, her head lowering into her knees as she let her arms hang limply to her sides. While it certainly wasn't what she was expecting, or better yet, dreading, the conversation and her creator's apparent 'solution' did little to nothing to 'raise her spirits' so to speak. Yet in retrospect, she found that she could declare it a better alternative than what she had been rendered so fearful of.

'Just do what she says.' She ordered herself, her nailed, long digits clawing at her scalp. 'Just do everything she says…then maybe, JUST maybe, she won't have to 'adjust' you again…'

**Light Residence**

Thomas Light finally allowed himself to have a sigh of relief upon the rather audible, droning pressure of thrusters reaching his ears, he immediately setting down his pencil and abandoning the nearly completed blueprints of yet another project that had yet to reach the 'prototype' stage, his attention diverted to the arriving individuals that he had assumed had just, to his utmost reprieve, safely returned. Making his way from the lab and climbing his way to the doorway leading to the small 'landing dock' he had fashioned out of the roof of the already expansive (and to his admittance, rather cluttered) garage, the elderly scientist thrust open the door to be greeted with the sight of his azure armored creation easing the small jet to land on the circular markings made on the flat roof (of which he made a mental note to himself that they were long overdue for repainting).

"Mega! Roll!" Light exclaimed, rushing over to meet the two androids exiting the Plasma Jet. "Are you two alright? I…" he shifted his eyes over to the empty back seats of the aircraft. "I take it that everything went smoothly?"

Mega Man averted his eyes slightly. "Uh…'smoothly' might be putting it too lightly, Doc."

"Proto Man began tailing us not too long into the trip." Roll added, the old man's features transforming into one of elation to that of shock and concern.

"But, it's okay!" Mega Man assured upon seeing his creator starting to be rather frazzled. "Oil and Time Man are fine! The worst of it was just the Plasma Jet getting scrapped on the bottom by a couple of trees."

"Oh…I, I see…" Dr. Light sighed, his already high swing of emotion upon knowing they returned already giving his heart a little more than just a jumpstart. "And I take it Brain Bot is with Dr. Kouin as well?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, about that?" Though her elder 'sibling' pulled their creator to the side, wishing to keep the conversation private, the blonde, ponytailed house-bot knew well what the Blue Bomber was inquiring about.

"Oh, really? Well, that doesn't sound too…oh." She heard Dr. Light reply, his tone beginning as rather nonchalant and confused as to why Mega had wished to keep such a seemingly trivial matter private, yet upon the issue being addressed, the old man had complete realization of the affair.

"It's…well…" Mega uneasily stated. "I didn't MEAN to start anything…I guess that perhaps was a little too pushy, but I didn't know that he would-"

"No, no. It's fine. Of course you didn't. How could you have known?" Light reassured, looking back to Roll, then to the one he was currently addressing. "I suppose that it would be inevitable…that his physical state would more likely than not channel his mental state as well."

**Holiday Inn**

"Beat?"

Kalinka turned her head to the blue bird perched on the black railway, having gotten his fill of his 'test flight' that wasn't dealing with a hazardous, life or death situation.

"Why don't I just watch the television?" she deciphered from his chirps, he nodding in response. The blonde girl shifted her eyes uneasily, her bottom jaw lightly grinding on her lower lip. "I…I know I can. What do you think I was doing earlier?"

"Beat, beat. Beat, beat." The bird replied, his owner in turn un-amused by his comment.

"I know that 'I Love Lucy' isn't the only thing that's on. And I'm well aware that this cheap place has cable AND a TV guide on the dresser. What are you trying to imply?"

Beat looked her in the eye, a wide grin spreading across his beak. "Beat, beat?"

The Russian's Peridot eyes widened to the size of saucers, cheeks flushing bright red. "What?! I…I do TOO know how to read!"

"Beat, beat."

"I KNOW you don't mean Russian, you zhopa!" Kalinka shot back, her face almost perfectly mimicking the skin of a ripened tomato. "If…" she stammered. "If I can SPEAK English perfectly fine, then…then I can READ it perfectly fine too!" it wasn't as if she couldn't! She knew some! Though...that some was probably just a handful, but still, it wasn't as if it weren't nothing!

Beat's snide smirk only grew wider. "Beat, beat. Beat, beat, beat."

'Don't worry, I'll read to you, illiterate little princess.' Kalinka ran the bird's words through her mind, every vile insult and curse flooding her brain and she wishing her father had built that fat little avian creature with a neck because she would've wanted nothing more than to strangle him at that moment. She wouldn't have the strength to do so, she knew, yet the gesture in itself would've been enough to curb her now boiling rage.

Without a word, the blonde teen lifted herself from the lawn chair and stepped back into the hotel room…paying no mind to the bird that was following her as she shut the glass door before he could get in.

"Beat! Beat, beat!" Beat cried out, the girl looking back for a moment at the fluttering, avian android tapping his beak on the glass, only to look away and place herself back on the bed.

Oh, that little brat! She shut him out on purpose! "Beat!" he squawked furiously. Whether she was human or not, he would be DAMNED if he let her get away with this! Besides, it seemed she forgot that two could play at this game. "Beat, beat, beat!"

Kalinka only scoffed. "You'll what? Yeah right!" she got herself up and casually strolled over to the glass paned door. "You make even one crack in that door, Babushka's gonna to clip your wings, and you KNOW that she's done far more than that to me already…" she let one stray hand gently pat her rump, shuddering slightly at the memories she wished to not recall of the painful sting that area once felt by the older woman's 'beating stick'…

"Ugh…" she moaned. She did indeed love her grandparent, she having being essentially her 'mother' for as long as she could remember, yet she would readily admit that if there was one thing she despised about her grandmother, it was her skill with a certain long, blunt-ended stirring spoon against her tender flesh…

"Beat, beat. Beat, beat, beat." The blue bird retorted, he having achieved victory upon seeing Kalinka's eyes expand in abject horror at his words.

Though she was angrier than ever now, she knew better than to even try and dare him to do it. If he really did smash through the door to get in because she put him out there, regardless of what he had done to insult her (and in her mind, he very well did), being a machine that she was gifted so long ago, that technically made him HER responsibility. In that logic, anything that he did, SHE would be the one to take the brunt of the punishment as he technically belonged to HER.

"You little govno…" she snarled under her breath, she opening the door just enough to let the bird inside.

"Beat, beat!" he replied in a sing-song, mocking tone, sitting his smaller body on the bed she had been reclining on most of the day.

Though she narrowed her eyes fiercely at him, she too sat herself on the bed, snatching the remote and turning on the small television, she having decided on simply flipping through channels to occupy her time.

'You know, I MIGHT let you read to me if I wasn't one of the few that could understand you…' she inwardly mocked, daring not to say it aloud as she had declared it too risky with what she had just managed to avoid. 'Though…' she thought, her light green irises turned to the bird beside her. 'It's not like I COULDN'T maybe try something like that. Hell, you might actually like that…I did improve your wings. Albeit WITH that green robot's help.' As she studied Beat's new and, as he formally demonstrated, yet as soon as a elated, almost uncontainable flurry of possibilities and ideas began to come to her…the sight of her father from earlier in her life, looking down on her with a stern, disapproving look immediately stopped them. Rarely had he given her that look, yet she knew well one event where he presented it to her…her mind still unable to erase it.

'I could do it…' she mused, she not even paying attention to the television before her. 'But Papa…he said…'

"Beat?"

Though he had jerked her from her thoughts, Kalinka found her frustration towards the blue bird immediately dissipate, he having probably just saved her from those pair of cold, brown eyes that she had seen only once, yet upon having seen them, declared that she would NEVER want to see them again.

"I-I'm fine." She sighed, immediately turning her attention to the images being displayed to detract attention from herself. "Oh, hey. 'I Love Lucy' is on."

**Light Residence**

"So…what IS wrong with Time Man?" Mega Man questioned, the doctor once again going back to the blueprints that were nearly complete, the schematic translating the glorious idea from the depths of his mind into physical form, at least one of the first parts of it that would be physical.

Dr. Light turned to the cerulean machine, his eyes shifting slightly all the while bearing a downcast expression. "I suppose it wouldn't be too detrimental for me to tell you…" he explained, Mega Man more than ready to listen, finally able to curb his curiosity's hunger. Yet unfortunately for him, the answer would only yield disappointment. "But I promised him that I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone but Dr. Kouin."

"But…" Mega Man pressed on further. "Brain Bot seemed to know something-"

Dr. Light couldn't help but roll his eyes, both in annoyance and amusement. "And for all of Brain Bot's interworking and high-functioning processor, one thing he apparently doesn't know how to do is keep his mouth shut."

Though he was disappointed that his question would remain unanswered, his creator's small jab at the spectacle-wearing android's 'flaws' brought himself a new slew of questions that he was wishing to have answered.

"Well…" he began to almost keep it to himself, already sensing himself growing uncomfortable with what he was even wishing to ask. "Why not just take that trait of his out of him?"

Thomas Light's once steady, wrinkled hand began to quiver lightly, his fingers unable to keep ahold of the pencil he once had in his hand with no chance of escape. Mega Man had immediately began to regret even speaking at all, yet as soon as his panic began to rise, he having declared long ago that it was the LEAST favorite sensation he had the ability to experience, yet as soon as Light's composure was lost, it was quickly regained, presenting a confused Blue Bomber with a gentle, assuring smile.

"Well, that may be, but I think he's better WITH that trait, along with all his other quirks." He responded, as if he had recited this small speech before. "If I made you all without little individual traits, both virtues and vices unique to you, then dare I say that you all would be rather boring to be around. You understand, right?"

Mega Man stood there, mouth slightly agape and eyes ever expanding at what he had just been told…yet he had made the decision that he had already heard enough, only responding with a light nod.

"Y-Yeah. I'm…" his CPU was wracking with anything he could use to try and excuse himself from the situation. "That reminds me, I…need to give Roll a little 'talk'."

"Oh. Yet ANOTHER one?" Light sighed. "What now?"

"Eh, not as big as when she took one of the hovercrafts to ride off to the Cossack Citadel, but it was still dangerous." Noticing the look his creator was getting, he found himself oddly coming to her defense. "No, no. You don't need to put her on house arrest again. Truth be told, it kinda helped me out, but still."

Dr. Light nodded in approval. "Alright. Do what you will. I need to get back to working as it is…"

"Oh, sure! Bye, Doc…" the azure robot said, bidding farewell as he left the lab and found himself trekking his way towards his sister's room, though knowing how their 'talks' usually went, he'd probably need a good hour or so constructing what to say to her that would actually possibly 'click' with her.

While he was somewhat disappointed that Dr. Light hadn't answered his question, Mega Man believed that the old man possibly misunderstood it, or rather, his intentions for asking it.

'Misunderstood…how very human.' He mused, placing himself on the couch instead of going to his initial destination.

He had been curious as to why Time Man took such offense to his gesture, yet it wasn't just to know the reason. In truth, since the very second he saw what his actions had caused, he had been more than desperate to apologize to the violet Robot Master because he had truly not meant to offend him so horribly, if his own creator wouldn't tell him, despite, though not in his creator's character, a human really having little to no true obligation to keep a vow made to a machine. Yet perhaps it was that matter that made Mega Man's guilt skyrocket even more. Rising from his place on the couch, he found himself making his way back to the lab. For now, the reason for Time Man's embarrassment didn't matter. He wanted to, no, NEEDED to make amends however he possibly could, and he suspected that Dr. Light would at least be willing to give him Dr. Kouin's or the Chronos Institute's number.

**Moscow Russia**

"Uh huh…yeah. Thank you. We'll be there, same time tomorrow. Thank you, bye." Roslyn Krantz ended the call, slipping her phone the left, front pocket of her jeans, her brown eyes scanning the room she was occupying for the time being: dresser by the bed, television, and a personal vanity mirror on the other side of the bed. Aside from the mirror, the room in itself was a rather typical setup; the painting hanging over her bed being the only other 'addition' to the regular items she expected, yet even then, the small room itself was awash with the famed Metropol 'elegance'. Faint, yellow wallpaper with golden trims surrounding a stripe of white on the upper wall, it colors matching perfectly with the patterned, golden curtains decorated with brown, intricate markings, the color scheme being finished with the light brown carpet that perfectly matched the dark, brown wood of the furniture.

It was both a blessing and a curse that she was here on official business, as while she herself didn't need to pay for her stay, she found herself longing more than ever now to vacation here.

Creak…

Agent Krantz turned her head swiftly; Gilbert having just invited himself in and leaning against the wall that protruded outwards from the rest of the room, as that area was were the bathroom was stationed. "So…you dig anything up on Cossack?" she inquired.

"Not exactly. Just basically what he told us back at the holding center." He replied, yet she took notice to how there was no disappointment or frustration in his voice. Rather…he sounded as if he expected it. "Y'know…" he began. "If we had been here around a good few years earlier, then maybe we could've gotten ourselves a room at the Rossiya Hotel."

"Rossiya? I think I've heard that before…"

"Probably. Got a place in Guinness until 1990 when the Excalibur beat it for the largest hotel in the world." Gil continued, Roslyn confused, yet nonetheless wondering where this was going. "It was built under order of the Soviets, and it took about three or so years to complete. Thing is, this thing was MASSIVE. Twenty-one stories high, three thousand-two hundred rooms, two hundred and forty-five half suites, and that's not all. Those crazy, communist bastards had a barber shop-"

"Barber shop?" Roslyn interrupted. "They put a BARBER SHOP, in a five star hotel?"

"That's not all." Agent Stern scoffed. "This place had it's own post office, health club, night club, of COURSE you gotta have a night club. A movie theater, and, get this." He proceeded to sit himself in the lone chair by the western wall. "A police station."

The tan, red haired woman was completely dumbfounded. "Okay, now you've got to be shitting me…"

"I shit you not, Ros. That place had its own damn police station, and not to mention freaking jail cells behind black doors that were located near the barber shop." The older man momentarily stopped to let out a loud, seemingly painful cough.

"And THAT'S what smoking does to you." Roslyn prodded, earning her an irritated scowl from her partner. "Speaking of which, didn't that place have a fire or something once?"

"Oh, yeah. There was a fire, in 1977 I think." The grizzled man answered. "You know, forty-two people died in that. Fifty were pretty burned, but they lived."

"Forty-two? But…but how?"

"Fire, duh. But in all seriousness, they couldn't get out because the hotel was built with very few exits, and they were located in areas that made getting in and getting out nearly impossible without being seen by at least one guy working there."

Roslyn Krantz, despite this newly discovered information indeed drawing her curiosity and not disappointing one bit, she still couldn't see why he even bothered telling her this.

"Not for nothing, Gil, but aside from it being a rather fascinating bit of history, what does any of this have to do with Dr. Cossack?"

"Practically everything." He told her. "Think for a minute: the guy's a well known scientist, yes, but if you actually look around, what do we really KNOW about him? What was his childhood like? What do his colleges know about him? Hell, did any of us know he had a freaking daughter before all this?"

"I…well…no. No, we didn't."

"Exactly. The guy's a paranoid nut. I remember being a kid, and even though I was popped out near the end of the Cold War, I still heard enough talk about those Russians dropping missiles on us at any second." Gil elaborated, Roslyn beginning to understand what he was implying. "Now, even if he didn't live in the 'Soviet Union' that old lady that's back with the brat in the states sure has. I'd imagine that if us kids in the US had it bad, just imagine what he heard growing up from those who lived through that era's 'Golden Years'. And think: if they put all that shit in a hotel, what ELSE did they install in the other places around here?"

Roslyn had no words, what she had initially thought as almost humorously irrational paranoia now cementing how real, in more than one sense, it was for the Russian scientist.

"Oh, and that bird of his kid's? It was basically an upgraded 'homing pigeon' he made so he could keep tabs on her while he was away."

"Why not just take her with him?" Krantz asked. "Granted, poor kid would be bored out of her mind, but-"

"Because he doesn't trust ANYONE. Even if he has a good number of colleagues, and we know at least a few of them by name, do you think that given what we had to go digging through to even prove that girl existed, he's told them ANYTHING about his home life?"

Once again, Roslyn was rendered silent. "Well…what now? I mean, given what we managed to get him to tell us today-"

"He might talk just a bit more, but ONLY a bit."

"Well…" the tan skinned woman gazed towards the clock, despite the numbering system being different, her stomach had reminded her that it was in need of some nourishment. "I guess it's best we think on this more when we've gotten ourselves some food."

"You go on ahead." Gilbert replied, rising from the chair and heading towards the door. "I've got somewhere I need to be."

"And THAT would be?"

Agent Stern took a few moments to adjust his trench coat, wishing now, despite Krantz's earlier comment, more than ever for a smoke. "I made a call, and I've gotten the okay to see someone that's been with both Wily AND Cossack in that period when the latter wasn't seen for awhile."

"Who in the world would…" Roslyn paused. "You mean like one of those machines Mega Man fought?"

"Well, one of them, though this one's different." He began to turn the knob, pulling his overly long garment around him as he felt a sudden chill assault his spine. "It's a Robot Master. THAT Robot Master…"

**LaLinde Residence**

"Okay, so you know where everything is if you need something, right?" LaLinde asked, her once tightly knit bun gone, letting her artificially colored hair fall to her shoulder blades, her nearly bare back only covered by the violet veil of fibers protruding from her scalp.

"With all due respect, Mother..." Tempo answered nonchalantly. "I have the entire premises downloaded and backed up in exactly a dozen of the available millions of gigabytes in my CPU, all exact dozen of which only used up not even a thousand kilobytes that are left over for miscellaneous details of the neighborhood. "

Her creator stood there dumbfounded, the only movement between the two of them let alone the rest of the abode being the small glimmers of her old, yet still usable red, sequin dress. "Yeah…well, just checking! Now, you're going to be able to keep yourself entertained, right? After all, you said that Cutey Honey was becoming a little too formulaic-"

"Yes I do." The female android interrupted once again. "I…" her vibrant, artificially colorful irises shifting over to the large book sitting on the coffee table. "I believe that I may take a look in the book you bought."

"Oh, really? Well, feel free! I got it FOR you, you know." LaLinde chuckled, presenting her creation with a wide, toothy smile, her closed eyes making her unable to see the brief instant of a sullen frown tracing the robot's lips. "Anyway, I gotta go! Russell and his guys are waiting for me!" she began to make her way to the door, turning the knob and opening the door. "See you later, honey!"

With that, the door closed, the auburn haired android left alone in the moderately sized, empty house, her time with the hot-pinked haired, Japanese super heroine that she once adored having been ended hours ago, she in turn finding herself with either her earlier activity of mindlessly flipping through channels to keep herself occupied (and safe in her room), or…

Sitting herself down on the unoccupied couch, Tempo took the hardback manual in her grasp, steadily flipping to and skimming the table of contents before her hurried scanning was halted by a title that, though she herself did not entirely understand why, caught her interest.

"Meditation: The Separation of Thought and Fear?" Page two hundred and sixteen, it said. Her fingers taking a considerable amount of pages in their grasp, she turned until she had arrived at her visual destination, her nourished inquisitiveness promptly assaulted with a pang of displeasure upon her eyes meeting the first topic of the chapter: What is Mediation? "Clearly, this is far more suited for human readers. The average machine has information installed on this topic that would far extended even ten copies of this!"

**Light Residence**

"He's not there? I see…" she heard her brother say from her place on her bed, the bright, red sheets messily wrapped around the mattress, some even near coming off the bed entirely. "Well, if you do see him, please….just…just tell him I'm sorry."

The state her cot was in echoed throughout her entire room: clothes of mostly bright, red fabric strung around in several baskets, a pile of E-tanks sitting on the small, wooden desk that she herself had no idea as to why Dr. Light wished for her to have it in her room, yet she had apparently made due with it as a couple other hundred or so items littered it, the deep brown wood nearly becoming invisible due to the stacked pile of CDs sitting atop another pile of clothes, of which were oddly kept in a perfectly straight, perpendicular tower. Roll hadn't pondered it much, yet she sometimes remembered to give thanks for her ability to deduce and input exact measurements and amounts instead of relying solely on the process of estimation.

'God bless internalized calculators…' she mused, counting herself lucky that her small diatribe was brief as she heard the door to her resting area being opened.

She needn't even turn her head to see who it was. 'Oh damn it, NOW?'

"Roll?" Mega Man said, she finally turning around to face the azure android, otherwise he wouldn't truly believe that she was paying attention to him if she didn't.

"I take it that it's that 'time' again?" she sighed, she questioned, her lightly colored, sky blue irises rolling around in their sockets.

"Can't I just casually come in and check up on you?" he replied, azure eyes scanning the cluttered, unkempt, square room. "Really, why is it that you clean up everywhere else, yet your own room's practically a dumpster?"

"Maybe because it's MY room, of which means I can kept however I want to?"

"Not if Doc sees it." The Blue Bomber corrected, yet the blonde remained unfazed.

"That's what he told me. Besides, he's ALREADY seen it, and so far, he's kept his word. He didn't say anything about LIKING it."

Oh, lovely. Here HE had been the one to suggest that Dr. Light maybe give Roll more elbow room and independence, yet if this is what just allowing her complete control of her room lead to, he was beginning to wish he had reworded his attempt to ease, though he admitted that it was selfish, his own, constant fear over her. Yet perhaps the sheer uncleanliness of the house bot's quarters would curb her soon to emerge anger, because he knew well that she was NOT going to like what he was about to say.

"So…" he began. "What's this I heard about you nearly getting your head smashed in yesterday?"

**LaLinde Residence**

"Step one, choose a conductive environment." Tempo read aloud, finding herself both humorously, though perhaps rather ironically, sitting herself down, cross-legged on the living room floor. "Hm. Though whomever amount of people contributed to this more likely than not assumed that their readers wouldn't be all alone in an empty house, let alone a machine." Such naivety humans in general had, it was actually rather amusing…whenever she didn't find it completely nonsensical.

Yet reading on, whatever semblance of humor she found in the chapter of the book was soon replaced with un-satisfaction. "Breathe in and out, slowly and deeply." She groaned lightly. "What for? What would that do, I don't breathe. I don't even NEED any amount of oxygen."

Un-satisfaction was soon coupled with annoyance and dejection. "Be aware? In what context is THAT supposed to mean? Of course I'm aware! I'm aware of what I'm reading right now! This…ugh! This is useless!"

She found herself tossing the book to the side, she then taking a few moments to actually realize what she had just done, examining her own hands that she had used to throw the bundle of bound together pages to the side, then to the book itself, the page it had landed on still a part of the chapter, yet a good few pages from where she had started.

"What good is this supposed to do me?" Tempo lamented. "Dr. LaLinde said that this would be beneficial, yet I have YET to see anything that would…" she halted her rant, her audio receptors catching something. 'Hmm?' she continued to listen in.

Drip…drip…

It hadn't taken her long to identify the source of the noise. "Dr. LaLinde forgot to turn the sink off all the way." She rose from her sitting position. "Again."

It had been a common problem that had persisted probably even before she was full constructed: the pipes in the house, while functional and for the most part acting and dispensing as they should've, the knobs in themselves weren't entirely up to par, especially in the day and age she was functioning now. If not turned ENITRELY to the right, then the water coming out would NOT turn off, even if all that was being dispensed were mere droplets. The sound in itself wasn't too much of a problem for Tempo as, if she wished; she could merely register her audio receptors to not register anything lower than the amount of frequency that neared the sound of the drops of water, the value being higher by only a couple of digits being all it took. Yet from the sounds of it…it was coming from…

"Oh shit…" she immediately covered her mouth upon the curse exiting her lips. "Sorry, Mother!" she shouted, her inputted command having ultimately been rather useless as there was no one to apologize to. "Though…" she attempted to stop, though her CPU demanded that she finish her statement. "It's not as if you don't say worse."

Yet though she knew that the still dripping water would ultimately lead to the water bill increasing…she knew where it was now, and she couldn't care less. Selfish, indeed, uncaring, oh yes, but she wouldn't. Or rather, she couldn't. Her creator's lab…she must've been washing off her hands as she had been occupied in there for some time after Tempo had retreated to her room, yet…yet her creator wasn't there. Her creator wasn't there to work on anything, to construct or operate on any unfinished projects…to make any 'adjustments'-

'That's it, that's it, that's IT! No more!' Tempo inwardly declared, sprinting for her room and quickly taking a disc decorated with a pink-haired, anime heroine wielding a rapier and inserting it into the small slot at the bottom of her room's television.

'No thinking of that…' she repeated. 'No thinking, just watch.' The same heroine in fierce combat met her eyes with what she could only describe as a winged, bird hybrid. 'Apparently I also didn't realize how the plot of this show is absolutely ludicrous.'

No wonder she had found herself beginning to lose interest. Yet at the moment, ridiculous, and, for lack of a better word, 'cheesy' as it may have been, the high-pitched voice spewing out battle cries amidst a Technicolor, glittery background drowned out the noise of the continuous dripping…along with the reminder of where it was coming from.

**Light Residence**

"So…yeah." Roll finished. That's basically about it."

"So yeah?" the blonde, female android braced herself, the one that had come to 'interrogate' her seemingly not caring for her answer very much. "So yeah?!" she knew it. "What do you mean 'so yeah'?!"

"See! There you go!" she retorted to the azure machine. "I freaking KNEW you were going to go off no matter WHAT I said!"

"How can I not?!" Mega Man told his younger sibling, completely exasperated. "You were mere seconds from Guts Man doing God knows what to you had Agent Krantz not leapt in!" his blue hand placed itself on his helmed temple. "Why did I even let you take him on all on your own?" he murmured. "Of COURSE you couldn't have handled him. I almost can't handle him-"

"Don't you tell me that!" Roll irately yelled, rising from her place on the bed and locking her now fiercely narrowed eyes with his. "Don't you DARE tell me what I can and can't do! You're NOT me!"

"Then why did Agent Krantz have to leap in the way to keep him from crushing you?! If you could've 'handled' it, then she wouldn't have even needed take action then, would she?!" Mega Man shot back, his tone and attempts to supposedly 'dominate' over Roll's objections muddling the truth of what he was trying to express to her. "And what if she hadn't been there? What if I hadn't gotten to Alan and Cut Man in time to get him to slice that switch in half? What then, Roll?!"

Roll in turn groaned loudly. "Okay, fine! You know what?! Fine! You're right! I WAS being stupid in thinking I could actually try and do something to help you out!"

"It's NOT about that!" Mega Man roared, the spike in his frustration briefly taking over and reflecting itself outward.

He knew he had made an error at the looks of it, Roll has seen it as a challenge, he immediately able to tell that she was preparing her vocal components to respond at a volume stronger than what he had just bellowed.

"It's not about that." He quickly interjected, grateful that he caught his sister the second she began to open her mouth to retort. "If anything, I'm MORE than grateful that you're willing to even do the SLIGHTEST thing to try and help me-"

"Then why are we even having this talk?"

"You KNOW why, Roll." Mega Man sighed. "Helping me in stopping whatever Wily or, for argument's sake, anyone else is planning to do doesn't translate to nearly getting yourself killed."

"So I should just stand idly by and watch YOU nearly get killed?"

Oh God, not this. He absolutely DESPISED it when she took this route. "I don't go out intending to get myself killed, you KNOW that. But it's not like I usually, if ever, have control over what Wily is planning to do or unleash on the city or whatever part of the world he's got his eyes on."

Why did he feel he just made a mistake upon seeing the sudden glint light up in Roll's eyes? "Speaking of parts of the world, you never gave the full details on your little trip to Siberia-" oh, of COURSE she would go for that.

"Yes, and I'm well aware that, if not for you, Dr. Cossack's daughter probably wouldn't even be alive if you hadn't let her out, along with Cossack possibly having done more damage than he already did, not to mention saving me from getting my chest plate crushed-" he paused.

Though he could tell that she was savoring the fact that he was giving admittance that she actually made a positive contribution, his curiosity was sparked upon seeing slight confusion begin to trace her features. "Mega, what are you talking about?"

"Well…what else? You let Kalinka out of wherever she was being kept and brought her to her father and me."

The blonde housekeeper shifted her eyes to the side, her brow quirking at the Blue Bomber's statement. "Mega…I never let Kalinka out. I had just literally bumped into her along with Beat." She explained, Mega Man in turn becoming more and befuddled at what she was telling him. "If anything, I didn't even know she was down there in that mine until Beat found me and-"

Ah, yes! Finally! Though he would definitely store that information for later, he wished to at least finish the topic at hand.

"And speaking of which…" Mega Man interrupted. "What about your little tussle with three Robot Masters at once? If Beat hadn't been there, I doubt that you'd be so blasé about it.

Roll narrowed her brow, quickly lifting her ivory utility arm in front of his face, the suddenness of the motion silencing him from speaking further.

"Okay, I'll give you this: Beat DID help me out quite a bit with those three, but, contrary to what you think, Mega, THIS right here is just as good as that buster of yours. The only difference is that I have to get a little creative with all the little gadgets stuffed in here."

She wished to play that way? Very well. In this one, rare instance, he would indulge her. "Alright, fine. Then answer me this. What would I, if I had access to it, use against Bright Man?"

Roll allowed a smirk to curl on her lips. "Easy. What that stupid frog has. Or a waterspout works as a good substitute." Mega Man had initially began to ask yet another 'weapon' related question, yet the female android had already anticipated what he planned to test her with. "Oh, and flashing a light bulb in Pharaoh Man's face in place of Bright Man, and a personalized hairdryer set at the highest setting for Ring Man."

She inwardly cheered at seeing the Blue Bomber's equally blue eyes widen, his speech completely ripped from him and whatever rebuttal or retort he had prepared for her answer shattered the minute she finished.

"…very good." Mega Man begrudgingly complimented, a twisting knot forming in his core at the sight of her pleased, self-assured expression.

He hated it when he managed to get her like this by sheer accident. It certainly boosted her already peaking confidence, yet that very confidence, that wild vigor that she contained…that's what made him fear for her even more.

"Though even then, your switch from 'suck' to 'blow' didn't do you too many favors with Skull Man, did it?"

Though he knew he had to bring forth the subject eventually, that didn't translate to him having to enjoy it, Roll's intensifying glare having already cemented both his fear and prediction of how she would respond.

"Hey!" she began, her voice not even bothering to begin a transition from normal speech to hollering. "That guy, he…" she struggled, cursing and damning herself for her grasping at whatever trivial, miniscule material she had to construct a defense for herself. "He wasn't like the other ones! I didn't know that he would pull that…whatever that 'skull wisp' thing was!"

"Exactly! You didn't, and because of that, you were caught off guard and he could've very well killed you right then and there!"

"But he didn't!" she shot back. It was a weak rebuttal, yes, yet it was the truth.

"But he could've!"

"But he didn't!"

"But he…GAH! You know what I mean!" Amidst his frustration, his own scuffle with the grim, assumedly newly built Robot Master forced itself onto his mind's eye, the image of that blue, wingless bird thrusting its small form at the mechanical skeleton despite his own injuries replaying itself continuously. "And if not that, he could've easily done to you what he had done to Beat."

Then Roll retorted with how that 'she wouldn't let that happen' followed by, 'I'd shove my vacuum up his ass and just 'suck' him out!' Rather, Mega Man WISHED that was what she said. More so, he was now wishing she would at least speak more than anything. Yet speak she did not. At least not at first: in that moment when his retelling of the ordeal the small, blue bird endured at the hands of the skeletal Robot Master, though just for the briefest second…he saw her lip tremble.

Her furrowing, confrontational scowl was momentarily softened, sky blue eyes widening and, if they had the capabilities to do so, Mega Man could've sworn that his sister looked almost as if she were holding back tears.

Amidst the sickening memory assaulting her processor of the pitiful, little bird's round form, protruding cables and sparking wires serving in place of the small, flat appendages that once rested there, she took notice that her brother was studying her, observing her…mainly out of concern related to his status of being 'older' than her, yet she could detect that there was almost a hint of…curiosity? Was he…finding that her motions of being propelled into abject despair worthy of study…possibly even something fascinating to him?

"Well…" Roll shook her head lightly, her teeth unconsciously grinding against the inside of her bottom lip. "I plan to give that bastard the same next time I see him."

"You…you can't be serious." If he weren't in such close proximity to her, Mega Man would've been more than ready and able to slap his domed forehead. "Did you not hear ANYTHING I just said?!"

"One hundred percent! And I plan to do to that sick bastard what he did to Beat!"

"And how do you plan to do that when he only needed one shot to render you near death?"

He was about to add to his statement, yet the swift action of Roll bringing her utility arm in his face stilled his tongue once again. "If you'd let Dr. Light give me an actual weapon to keep in this thing, then maybe I'd be able to defend myself better!"

"Not going to happen! And don't act like I'M the one that dictates what Doc does and doesn't do! He built you the same time he built me, and last time I checked, I wasn't even active to GIVE any input on your design!"

It was becoming heated, far too much than he would've liked. Yet he knew that the climax was coming. The only problem was that, despite whatever she thought; he HATED this part of these 'talks' the most. Yet he knew that she wouldn't stop, almost as if she were forcing him to say something to draw the line.

"Neither did I! But don't forget that you were once no different than me at one point! Ever since you let Doc screw you into that stupid armor you've gotten it into your head that I'm some defenseless little flower that constantly needs your help!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop being so stupid and so willing to put yourself in danger, I wouldn't HAVE even GOTTEN that mindset!"

THERE it was. The second Mega Man had allowed his uncensored, completely un-sugar coated thoughts free from his mouth, he knew that their squabble was over…and he immediately regretted every word he had just spoken. Roll's fierceness, her burning, fueled passion and pressing urging to continue to butt heads with him had been extinguished in that one moment. Gone were the furrowing, blonde brow and the intensity in her irises, none of it remaining even in the smallest amounts. AT least, he assumed so, as she had knelt her head downward, her thick, full bangs of gold shielding her contorting expression from him.

"Roll…" he stammered, his own energy having been drained from him. "Roll…I don't mean it like-"

"Get out." She simply told him, voice soft and hushed, yet the growl layering her words was unmistakable.

"Roll-"

"GET OUT!"

He didn't waste a second, the weaponized, far more heavily equipped and armored android instantly obeying her booming, verbal command and exiting her room, allowing himself to at the very least, recline against the door. He always at first thought that THIS was the part that he despised the most during one of these sessions with his sister; he thought so, at least at first. Yet upon his audio receptors hearing her fall onto her messily made bed and soft, hiccupping moans emit from behind the door, he had remembered that no, THIS was the part that made his own core throb in pain akin to hers.

**Moscow Russia**

His deep, dark brown irises looking ahead at the cubic, symmetrical, grey building in front of him, he was at least grateful that he didn't have to worry about searching for a parking space, mainly due to its location being on the very outskirts of the nation's capital.

"Doesn't look TOO big." Gilbert observed, exiting his parked car and, while he was more than in the mood for one, ultimately declined to allow himself a puff before he began walking to dully colored structure, taking note of the two young, red haired young women standing by the entrance, standing motionless and perfectly still.

They appeared human, yes, yet the widened boots beginning at their knees, of which were covered with black pads, along with their red, mechanized gauntlets alerted the American agent that these women were more than likely not made of flesh and bone.

The one on the left immediately took notice of the approaching man, her right arm shooting out in a perfectly horizontal, and ninety degrees angle. "Gosudarstvo Vash biznes!" she demanded, her 'twin' remaining quiet, yet sending Stern the same, impatient glower.

"Uh…yeah. Look, lady. Absolutely NO idea what you just said…" the agent groaned, pulling out his badge. "But this mean anything to you?"

The tan skinned woman gazed at the emblem in his wallet, her unnaturally blue eyes also scanning over the other words and letters she could see poking out of the small slots in the leather pouch.

"Yes." She confirmed, Stern himself somewhat caught off guard of how seamlessly she transitioned from her native language to his. "You are Agent Gilbert Stern. N52 will be your guide."

'N52' had registered what the one beside her just stated, nodding and typing in the code on the keypad next to the door, releasing the locks and opening the door of the small, grey building, seemingly beckoning him to follow despite her monotone, blank face.

Stepping into the structure, the immediate presence of an elevator alerted the middle-aged human that whatever awaited him was apparently not at ground level. N52 activated the elevator and allowed her human company to step inside, the silver doors closing in on them both and the sensation of the small, confined box sinking signaled that he was being taken down.

It only took a few seconds for the American agent to begin accounting the monotonous, repetitive color palette of the elevator's interior, and the sheer conformity of it bringing forth a strange yet frustrating confliction of emotions. Whilst the organization and observed professionalism of its 'staff' gave him both something to commend as well as a reminder of his own homeland, he was also beginning to become more and more understanding of Dr. Cossack's held mindset.

'Don't blame the guy one bit.' He mused. 'Almost everything in this God forsaken country looks like the inside of a damn prison!'

Gazing over to his present company, he found that he could take the silence no longer. "So…that your sister out there or something?"

The woman didn't even look in his direction. If anything, he wasn't even sure if she either didn't hear him or was just ignoring him. "In a sense, though units such as ourselves aren't, nor can we be truly 'related'." She answered, still not acknowledging his presence.

'Well, NOW it makes sense.' Stern inwardly scoffed. 'Girl's a damn robot.'

"She and I are number fifty-one and fifty-two of the 'Nastenka' line, respectively."

"Nastenka line?"

"A specialized branch of mechanical humanoids commissioned for development by the government to Dr. Mikhail Cossack-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Gilbert interrupted, his usually downward brows shooting right up. "Cossack MADE you two?!"

"In part. Though he only gave them the bare basics of the blueprints as almost each of us were to be stationed all over our and neighboring countries. He really only did it due to continuous pressure, and he signed to not have his name on any of us and refrain from developing weapons with any other country. Even in his younger days, he was, and I assume, still is not too fond of the government as a whole."

'If that's the case, then how'd he get by with making those Robot Masters of his?'

Any further period of pondering had to wait as the elevator finally ceased moving, the doors opening to reveal an elderly man garbed in a long, navy coat he likened to his own trench coat and a small, equally colored fur hat atop his head, shielding his snow-white hair.

" Dobryy Vecher, Agent Stern." He greeted. "Corporal Andrey Kino."

"Yeah, and from the sound of it, you already know who I am." Stern gruffly observed, his nonchalant pass by the officer shocking the female android, she about to march towards him before Kino signaled for her to halt.

"Go back up with 51. It's not the largest issue at the moment."

Though still displaying her utter contempt at the lack of respect the agent held for her superior, she ultimately obeyed, the elevator doors shutting and sending her upward once again.

"So…" Gilbert sighed. "I take it that you guys keep stuff like those two in this place?" he questioned, his eyes wandering and mentally absorbing his surroundings.

A long, almost seemingly endless corridor with what he assumed to be an equal amount of floors towering above him, a thin floor constructed of transparent material running alongside the floors, each floor containing what he likened to be several cells, their contents held from his view by thick, silver coverings.

"Not exactly." Kino explained. "This place is mainly just for storage. You wouldn't believe all the shit that we have left over from the Cold War. Though…" his eyes wandered upward. "Our 'newest' addition has certainly been more 'active' than our unused Moon Rovers."

With that, Kino began to move towards a flight of stairs hidden off to the far right of the massive, cubic room, Stern following suit, the American noticing more of the 'Nastenka's seemingly patrolling on the different floors, yet at the floor he was taken to, stationed around the mid-area, their apparent destination had surprisingly human guards.

"Just a question: why don't you let one of those things stand in front of this guy's keep? They're everywhere else." Stern pointed out, Kino's eyes growing dark.

"We initially planned that." He sighed. "Though when N45 tried to force DWN-032 into his cell, first by shoving, then by use of both her 'machine only' firearm and built in Taser…he didn't take too kindly to that."

"Well, what happened to it?"

Kino stopped momentarily, agent Stern taking note of a rising irritation in his aged features. "SHE had been stripped of her weapon, along with both of her arms, and if not for the portion of the staff that's human, SHE very well would've had the rest of HER torn apart."

Gilbert said no more, mainly due to his destination being only a few feet away. 'Don't know what the problem is. Just a bunch of screws and wires. It's technically not a 'he' OR a she'.' He thought. 'Yeah, it was probably a mess, but she probably didn't look any different than any of the other 'clones' around here. Besides, it's not like you can't just screw her arms back on.'

Corporal Kino spoke to the two men standing in front of the concealed room, Stern not understanding what they were discussing, yet upon the them abandoning their post, he assumed that they were allowed entrance. The silver door ascended upward, revealing a small, white room that he likened more to a sight he'd see in an asylum. Though from whom he saw behind the transparent barrier separating the occupant from themselves, perhaps he wasn't too far off the marker.

"DWN-032?" Kino spoke up, the kneeling figure not even responding. "There is someone that wishes to speak to you."

The figure of contrasting ivory and ebony only slightly turned his head, his face still hidden from them. "To speak…or to interrogate?" they scoffed, their voice a deep, husky, dry growl.

"That's more or less up to you." With that, Stern stepped in, the silver door shutting behind him and the transparent layer lifting, removing any possible barriers between them.

Though he desired nothing more than to keep the 'solitary' in his solitary confinement, the robot was at least glad that the number of eyes watching him had lessened. Turning his head to face the human attempting to contain his apparent fear, he allowed his crimson irises to flash briefly behind his skull. "Must be pretty important if you're willing to come to see me…" he began, completely turning around to face his 'guest'. "So start using that tongue of yours."

**Note: Yep, our 'hero' hath returned! Skull Man's back! I'll admit, at first I was just going to have him as a one-shot cameo, yet I realized what potential he had and what I could use him for to sort of tie into the theme of this story, so he's back and while he may disappear for some periods, he IS here to stay! I hope I didn't go too far with Mega and Roll's fight, as I wanted to show how the two of them, despite the highlighted elements in the show, are very much alike yet different. I'll be honest that in the show, Mega Man himself grated me mainly because he came of as bordering the line as an overpowered Gary Stu (just my view, please don't hate me), and I immediately knew that I need to make him less 'perfect' in this. Though he might've gone a little too far, he's being overbearing to Roll out of maliciousness. To me, he's very much the overprotective big brother that loves his younger sibling almost to the point where it's 'smothering'. Yet for now, it's the only way he knows how to communicate with her and 'try' to keep her out of harm's way. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your input, any newcomers here, please give your thoughts, and I'll see you later!**


	20. Time Stands Still Part 4

**Note: 24 his now 20. Thank you all for your support.**

**Chapter 20: Time Stands Still Part 4**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

"And as of now, the areas damaged by the underground explosives have been momentarily evacuated due to concerns of possible radiation leaks, including all hospital staff and patients from Grace Central Hospital, which have currently been relocated to a neighboring hospital in the next district over." From his monochrome sheeted bed, Mega Man saw the shot shift from various views of the splintered, cracked pavements and streets, large holes opening to the hidden city below, to the face of well-dressed, middle aged reporter. "And thanks to the efforts of Mega Man and our own city's police force, all remaining bombs have been disabled and taken into custody. Now onto Plum with the weather."

If the blue robot had not been in the dejected state he was currently experiencing, he probably would've chuckled at the brief seconds of the brightly colored, pink haired female android complaining about how she was supposed to get the role of operating the camera for 'this story', she quickly turning her angered glower into an almost sickeningly sweet smile when she realized she was on the air.

"And while the month of June has been rather lenient on us, it looks like July's going to be the month that decides that it's time to turn up the heat, so either get yourself an entire closet of tank tops or find a lake to dunk yourself into, because it's coming in just one more week!"

Mega Man didn't bother himself with the rest, he quickly shutting the small television off with the press of a button. His processor declared that his current turmoil made absolutely no sense: he had just prevented a good portion of New York from becoming the site of a nuclear wasteland, and not to mention, aside from the head of the police bot squad, there were no casualties, especially regarding the Mayor's son. The police bots…Rush…

"Boy?" Mega softly called, leaning over to see the crimson canine still sitting underneath his bed, head buried in his folded front legs. "You okay, boy?" there was no response; the usually jovial, hyper dog still stuck in the crippling depression that had decided to hit him hard today. Poor thing, and here HE was going on about HIS problems…

Yes, he had managed to piss off two important people (or robots) today, one of which he had to live with! Going to see Roll and attempt to apologize was out of the question, not because he didn't wish to, but because there was no chance in hell that she'd let him anywhere near her. There was a certain pattern in their arguments, a chain of events that had to occur perfectly in order; otherwise the argument was not over and ready to be tossed aside to be forgotten, at least by her anyway.

She would completely and irreversibly ignore his very existence and pretend that he wasn't either speaking to her, near her, or even living in the same house with her. It was a period that he despised with a passion because while he had indeed done something to upset her, he was instantly remorseful, she knew that…right? She had to…or, maybe she didn't. Maybe she treated him like this during their quarrels BECAUSE she thought he felt there was no wrong on his part? This pondering usually also came within the aftermaths of their spats, only intensifying the desire to apologize and use whatever powers he had at his disposal to correct it, to make it right again. Yet she wouldn't have it, he knew that all too well. She would stay silent and distant, until she decided that it was over. Well, at least that was ONE positive about these unpleasant events. Whenever Roll was angry, she was indeed explosive at first and made her rage and scorn known, yet as hot as her boiling fury could get, it never held that temperature for long. She would openly acknowledge him and prod and tease as she usually did in a day or two, behaving as if the pretense that he was erased from existence never happened. He never understood it…yet he'd be lying if he didn't say he envied her ability to let such things go after she had gotten her 'emotions' out of her systems…quite literally.

Mega Man rose from his bed, placing his helmet over his unruly, brown, fanned hair and exited his room. The helmet was the only part of his armor that he could remove, finding it both a luxury, yet also a temptation for wishing …no! His CPU was filled with enough issues swarming around in his head already! THAT particular one would have to wait!

'Oh, thank God.' The azure robot thanked, Dr. Light having sat himself in the living room, the evening news displaying itself on the television. "Hey, Doc."

The old scientist turned to his titanium creation. "Oh, hello, Mega."

"So…" he began, his eyes turning to the screen. "Anything new going on?"

Light shook his head. "Just recounts of yesterday's chaos and the weather. Though…" he sighed deeply. "I'm a little concerned that Dr. Cossack isn't being discussed…though I suppose I'm just growing impatient for an answer."

"You're not alone in that department." Mega replied, his mind wondering to the state of the blonde teenager stuck in his unfamiliar country. Though for both the Doctor and Cossack's daughter, there was nothing that could be done to quicken the pace. "Hey." He began, attempting to draw away from the uncomfortable environment seeping its way into the area, he having had more than enough of it in his own room. "You mind if I go check up on Alan?"

"Alan? The Mayor's son? Last I heard, the Mayor Parson's been getting hounded by the press for an interview from him."

"Yeah, but the thing is, he's kinda got this thing with a friend of his in the hospital. I don't know all the details, but she's wheelchair bound at the very least."

"And I take it that you need a chance to get out of the house?"

Mega Man's eyes widened in shock. "Well…sort of. I…I know it's kinda selfish, but I AM curious on how he's doing-"

"Only thing I'm wondering is why you aren't taking Rush with you."

Well, he at least had permission to go. "Rush is…he's not feeling too good."

"Ah. Still upset over the squad leader's destruction?" Mega Man nodded. "Well, if it's that distressing to him, if you would wish for me to, I could decrease his depressive receptors if you wish-"

"No!" Mega Man shouted, immediately lowering the volume of his voice, Dr. Light also seemingly shocked by his sudden outburst. "No, you…you don't need to do that. Really, please. Don't."

After a tense few moments of silence, Dr. Light found it necessary to speak again. "Very well, no need to worry. After all, Rush is YOUR dog, not mine."

"I'll just take one of the hover…well, the ONLY hover jet at the moment." With that, he excused himself to the garage, his creator turning his attention back to the news, along with a new subject prodding at his mind.

'What sort of reaction was that? It's not as if I would be 'changing' Rush entirely. It would only be just a momentary adjustment. He's hyperactive enough as it is!'

**Chronos Institute**

"He called here, you know." Time Man sighed in response; not particularly caring for the disapproving look Dr. Kouin was providing him at the moment. "Despite whatever you think of him, he IS apologetic."

The violet machine merely huffed, turning his gaze away from the Asian man's face. "It wasn't his prerogative to pry into my business-"

"Time Man, stop acting as if he was out to intentionally offend you!"

"I don't care WHAT he was intending! I FIRMLY expressed that I didn't want him 'drawing' from me, or whatever it is that he's capable of…"

Kouin allowed his palm to come to his temple, his cubically shaped spectacles pressing against the bridge of his nose. "You know, for as someone that can basically be called a revolutionary pinnacle of modern technology, hell, even future technology, you have the mindset and mannerisms of a prepubescent child."

Ah, now he got his attention. Time Man swiftly directed his attention back to Kouin, whatever utterance of protest having to be caught and shattered before he decided to go off and mope. Kouin knew the android well, dare he say, possibly even better than his own creator.

"Look, he didn't mean to cause any harm, and I'm more than certain he knew nothing about your…" the Asian man's tongue struggled to form the kindest word his mind could conjure.

"My current, registered status as never moving past the proto-"

"Now, see? You're doing it again!" Kouin declared, almost likening his current role as the Robot Master's parent of all things, the very prospect both proving to be incredibly frustrating, yet in retrospect, rather humorous. "Why do you always jump to that conclusion?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the Robot Master retorted, exasperated. "How long have I and Oil Man been in that lab being tinkered with? How long have we been kept hidden away in Light's laboratory?"

"I'd say, by a given estimate, far longer than I." Both man and machine whirled around towards the doorway, a lime green android meeting their sight.

"Oh. It's you." Time Man said, not bothering or caring to conceal the annoyance in his voice. "I seem to recall that this was meant to be a 'private' conversation."

"Well, yes. I am aware of that." Brain Bot awkwardly replied. "Yet I'm at the very least sure that the Doctor had spent his time constructing me for about nearly a year, and that was WITH constant going back and forth between him and my original destination in California."

Time Man darkly narrowed his large eyes. "I would HOPE that you aren't comparing your situation to mine, as I think that a mechanical automaton registered as 'complete' has absolutely NO merit in attempting to find relation to-"

He expected that he'd continue. To imply or even directly ask the walking supercomputer to cease flapping his tongue was a near impossibility, even IF by direct human orders. Yet while Time Man hadn't expected that he'd leave, having already invited himself into the discussion, what he was completely caught off guard by was the sudden, transition-less switch from his familiar, small, greeting smile declared 'pleasing and desired by human coworkers' drop into a firmness that he knew not that the spectacled robot possessed.

"I can, and I will." Brain Bot told him plainly, the usually held, mild jovialness utterly sapped from his speech, his deep green, eyes unsettlingly piercing and slicing through the barriers Time Man had set up beforehand. If there was anything he could congratulate the 'green nerd' as he heard some humans jokingly call him, it was that he was at least knowledgeable on how to acquire one's attention, whether they wished to give it or not. "What IS your designated function?"

All right, now he was just intentionally insulting him, he had to be. "I would hope it would not be to not recognize an offense when I hear one?"

"Good. Then I needn't explain it to you. Nor do I have to explain that your function is something that, until now, has only existed in the tales of science fiction, let alone fantasy?"

Time Man's control had been tossed aside, his hands going for the coated android's shoulders and thrusting his entire body onto the wall opposite of him. "What's THAT supposed to mean?! Do you mean to say that my function is purely unattainable?!" his brow glowered even further. "That I am to be stuck in this state for as long as my processor keeps running?!"

It was a fruitless attempt, he knew, and he had more likely than not already cemented himself in even more trouble than he was already in with Kouin, yet he dared…he DARED to go to such an area, knowing FULL well of what it meant to him? Yet at the very moment where Time Man thought he could not become any angrier, he saw a small, coy smile trace Brain Bot's lips.

"I never once said that, did I?" he curtly responded. "If your reaction now is any indication, I would HOPE that I'd be smarter than that than to purposefully antagonize you in such a manner." In Time Man's stupor, he had found himself able to lightly push the Robot Master off of him just enough to dislodge his grip from his shoulders. "But, my earlier point still stands." He stated, adjusted his lab coat to its once near seamless, symmetrical form. "Not just your ability, but YOU yourself. You are something that is attempted very, VERY few times."

"That's right." Kouin finally added, feeling the need to raise his voice. "And as much as I know you dislike it, your construction cannot be rushed, or-"

"Or it would be potentially disastrous, yes, yes. I'm well aware of that. During the earlier stages of my construction were filled with consistent lectures from Light of his attempt at experimenting with time beforehand."

"Of which, my I add, Mega Man himself experienced first hand the consequences of a possible future." Kouin interjected, Time's Man apparently growing rather intrigued. "If anything, I think he has more that he can relate to you than you think."

He hated it, utter loathed it to his literal, burning core…yet the mauve android could not scrounge up a suitable counter for either Brain Bot or Dr. Kouin, his distaste only intensified even further at the unpleasant twisting his core began experiencing.

"Well…though I detest it, I surrender." Time Man told the two. "I'm apparently now registering 'guilt', and it is a rather unsavory sensation."

Though he did not consider himself a man that enjoyed the pain of others, Kouin presented the bot with a light smile. "Well, then I guess you know what to do in order to get rid of it, right?"

**Washington DC**

"Oh dear. Russell, I could practically marry you right now!" Noelle exclaimed giddily. "You reserve the two of us a night for business with food as the side benefit…" she let her brown irises read over the label on the windows, the deep, red curtains also signifying their location. "And you decide to bring us to a bar!"

"No, not a bar. THE bar." The tan, muscular man chuckled heartily, the green, overhead umbrella displaying 'Shelly's Backroom' just over their heads. "Really though, with all your years living here, you've never been? Not even once?"

The violet haired woman shook her head. "Always heard about it, but the most I've ever had that'd be a good comparison would be a martini from Applebee's."

That was all he needed to hear, out of the goodness of his heart, he HAD to show the woman that had given him and his small band of 'merry men (and one woman)' so much the true experience of a night out.

Making their way inside and both having to adjust to the sudden barrage of sounds and shouts assaulting their eardrums, the two had made their way to their reserved table for two, the waitress declaring her return as she handed them their menus and walked off.

"So…" LaLinde began, flipping one front lock of hair back, rather jovial that, despite her position and line of work, this would be one that where she would be able to relive her university days. 'Only thing missing here is you, Thomas…' "What's the newest slab of dirt that you're going to be plowing through?"

Russel cleared his throat, his eyes, to Noelle's surprise, actually appearing somewhat nervous, as if he was fearing that she wouldn't care for what she was about to hear from him.

"It's not our government this time that's wanting us and you, but our buddies in Brazil."

LaLinde instantly grew confused. "Brazil? I mean, yeah, I've had Tempo go all around the country and hell, we were up in Canada once, but…" she found herself gnawing her bottom lip for a moment. "Why from somewhere so distant? Don't they have their 'own' digging teams and equipment?"

"It's not like that, Nell." Russel shook his head. "It's…it's not really the easiest to explain but…" his wrinkled, calloused hand rubbed that back of his whitening head. "There was a small earthquake in the Amazon not too long ago. No casualties or any serious damage, so that's probably why there hasn't been too much coverage on it. At least until some of the local villagers decided to explore the area where it took place."

"And did they find anything?"

Russel went quiet for a moment, though not speaking, LaLinde could clearly tell that he was channeling all of his will to keep himself from trembling in sheer anticipation.

"Oh, they found something." He eagerly nodded. "The very top of something." Taking out his small, worn, leather wallet, he pulled out a small, monochrome piece of paper, the small piece of language seen to the side identified as Portuguese by the both of them, yet as he had done when he first saw it, LaLinde's hazel irises widened in sheer awe at what lay in the small, colorless snapshot.

From on ahead, amongst the towering, unbearable overgrowth of clustered trees, on the one, lone, small patch of barren earth sunken into a ditch, four, curved structures of what was assumed to be stone poking out from the compact dirt.

"Is…is this what I think…"

"That was after the quake had just happened." Russel explained. "In just a few days after, a few villages grouped together and started digging even further…" he pulled out another paper clipping to present her.

The four stone 'claws' were still present, yet from underneath it, what appeared to be a small, square platform began to appear. Yet…the layout of the block and the strange flatness of the dirt from underneath that block…

"This is a temple." She stated in awe, her 'date' nodding his head in agreement. "Oh God…" she knew not what to think, her mind shifting and being torn at whether to leap on the table and exclaim it to every individual in that area of space or send the man who had handed it to her to the floor with her arms around his neck and holding him in a tight embrace. "Oh dear God! Russel!" she shouted. "Holy shit, this…this is huge! They want YOU guys to dig up an underground pyramid!"

"I know!" he shouted back in response. "We're still working out the entire licensing to dig there and all that stuff, but we've been informed that we'll be getting word back from Brazil's guys soon and so far, they've been cool with us going in there!"

She couldn't have been happier for him, her entire body shaking and trembling with sheer exhilaration, she rising to her knees on the booth cushion and wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing with however amount of strength she could physically muster, he in turn returning her gesture with a strong embrace of his own, seizing her upper body with his muscled arms.

The high of serotonin resonating throughout both individuals was nearly enough to make the alcohol that they were about to sip down pointless, their own brain chemicals providing it for them…until Noelle was suddenly struck with a troubling, crippling complication they both had failed to account for.

"You…" she whispered in Russel's ear. "You want Tempo, don't you?"

His grip loosened, allowing LaLinde back down in her seat. "Ideally…yes." He replied quietly. "We would like her aboard with us for this." She opened her mouth to respond. "Now, before you start, yes. I KNOW about everything that's happened with her, because of…well, you know. Kinda hard to forget a crazed guy drilling his way up from the floor."

"Y-Yeah. Kinda hard to, I guess."

"But with that in mind, they also found something else with that pyramid. Though its not much at the moment, they're finding that the pyramid isn't…well…" he strained. "It isn't entirely constructed of stone."

"What…what do you mean?"

"As more of, or rather, as much as they could dig up of the pyramid, let's just say that the local residents of the surrounding jungle didn't take too kindly to the waves it was giving off. Bunch of them started scattering and going crazy, some of them running through those guys' very hometowns just to get away from it."

"Waves? Like…" it then hit her. "Magnetic waves?"

"That's what they're thinking. And with the new upgrade you gave Tempo, or more accurately, Quake Woman, she'd be able to pinpoint us where to start drilling and how far to go."

LaLinde went silent, though knowing well that Russel, as long as she had known him and essentially worked alongside him with her Tempo, would never be willing to ask anything of her that she wouldn't be willing to do. Yet this…she couldn't be sure. If it were as it had been before, this would be of no issue, none at all! But…was she even affected by that 'incident' anymore? In a sense, it would be a simple matter to fix. She could merely dig into her memory…yet Tempo hadn't made one step towards the lab ever since she had been fully repaired.

"It isn't a instant decision." Russel assured, though she could feel the disappointment resonating through his husky voice. "But please…consider. We won't push her too hard or make her do anything she doesn't want to. I promise."

"I…" she began, yet the sudden return of their waitress had jostled both of them from the private, enclosed sector that they had created for themselves. "I think I'll have myself a Mango Martini." She boldly stated, yet a small glance from her alerted her client of her answer.

'I'll consider it, but you know I want to say yes.'

**Moscow, Russia**

"You were there during the time when Dr. Cossack went missing, right?"

Though bearing no visible mouth, Stern could discern that if he bore one, the bone-covered robot would've been twisting it into a fearsome glower.

"Yes…" Skull Man snarled. "Not for the entire period, but my construction DID begin in that span of time. Though my creator spent little time even ACKNOWLEGING my existence…"

"Can't say I blame him." Stern muttered, the skeleton shooting him a surprisingly amused look. "What?"

"I cannot spill insults under my breath nor lie, so if you please…"

The grizzled, American agent grinded his teeth. "What?! You're the psychopath ripping off other people's arms and beating them with them!" No, no. He couldn't let this damn creep get a rise (or at least too much of one) out of him. He came here for something, and arguing with him was not on the list. "Look, were your systems or whatever you machines have complete during that time?"

Skull inquisitively turned his head to the side. "If you mean my CPU and core, then yes. My body was not finished, yet Cossack DID complete my sensory input and general necessities, though only in the later days."

"Then I take it your memory is better than mine, right?"

"Indefinitely."

That was all he needed, at least for now. "That's all I wanted to hear." Gilbert turned away from the bone covered Robot Master, knocking on the glass and the silver door opening once again, revealing Kino along with two Nastenka units. "You have a problem with cracking into this guy's memory records?"

Kino shook his head. "It can be done, but it's a difficult matter." He replied, his voice somewhat muffled. "He's been resisting our attempts to delve into his hard drive, but if you want, we CAN have him forcibly placed in stasis if you so wish-"

"Don't speak of me as if I'm not here!" Stern turned to Skull Man, his piercing, red eyes now glowering at Kino. "Do I not have a word if my OWN mind is being broken into? Or can none of you accept that what's stored in my memory is not territory for you to tread?"

"Oh, shut up!" Agent Stern crassly snapped. "Don't talk like you're the victim here! You're the prisoner because of your little act at your creator's little castle! Hell, you don't even HAVE any rights to begin with!"

"I was only doing what I was commanded to do, and obey that through my function! If not, then I assure you, I wouldn't even exist if not for Wily!"

"All the more reason for you to stay in here where you belong! It'd probably be better for the rest of us if you were never even made!"

The skeleton did not retort, nor spew any venom filled, contaminated insult or speech. If anything, he began to chuckle lowly. "You damned flesh bags…" he laughed. "You have NO idea of what I'm even able to do for you…"

"Able to do for me? Like what?"

Stern quirked his brow as the Robot Master reached for the small emblem on his forehead, his bone covered finger stabbing it lightly before, to his observer's bewilderment, it had opened, revealing a small, black space…filled to the brim with several, brown fibers.

"What in the world…"

"An odd hiding place…" Skull Man admitted, gripping the multiple fibers and holding them in his palm. "But while he was constructing me…he did…this."

"He put his…" Stern eyed the fibers. "Hair in that spot in your head?"

"Yes. I know not why…" the skeleton extended his hand. "Yet I wish to…negotiate with you."

"Negotiate? No. You can't-"

"My memory is not for yours to look through." He replied, darkly, yet though Stern himself didn't entirely believe it, there was an underlining sense of another emotion in the robot's voice. "It and my body are mine…and I'm not hearing what he 'thinks' of me again."

'Again? What 'he' thinks? Who? Cossack?' Stern cracked his neck slightly, his back becoming sore.

"I will give these to you. Test them…see what they contain." Skull Man held the clutched fibers closer to the human agent. "In exchange, do not break into me."

"Break into you? You're making it sound like you're being violated here."

"Is not breaking into another without their consent considered violation?"

"Not for you, it isn't." the middle-aged man looked back to Kino. "You got a zip-lock bag or something?" Kino nodded, sending one of the red haired machines to fetch the object in question. "Besides, this is about proving, or disproving the possibility that Cossack had no intention or any affiliations besides recently to attack us and joining with Wily."

The Nastenka had returned with the desired item, the glass door opening and, as if one cue, Stern nodded to Kino, the two female androids entering and handing the agent the plastic bag. Skull Man carefully let the multiple hairs fall into the safety of the plastic prison, it soon sealed shut with the agent's fingers.

"I'll also say this, as this is all you will get from me…" Skull Man leaned in closer to the smaller, far less built and intimidating human. "Wily allowed no recordings of anything, sight or sound, during his visits with my creator…yet when my senses were returned to me, I caught him speaking of something rather peculiar."

"And that would be?"

"Of something being 'blown'…something of being forced to consume the 'Devil's Breath'…"

**Chronos Institute**

"Thanks for that." Dr. Kouin sighed in relief, he and the green android walking back to the main lobby. "I didn't think I'd ever get him out of that funk."

"Funk…oh! You mean his prolonged state of negativity." Brain Bot corrected. "Really, you humans have such primitive terms for things, yet the same humans who use such juvenile vocabulary wish to toy around with the very prospect of time?"

Kouin laughed heartily. "That's the general idea." He knew that Brain Bot had intended in no way to insult him, he was merely stating what he saw, as he was constructed and programed to do. In retrospect, Kouin felt it rather odd to be angry at the machine demonstrating what he was constructed for. "Anyway, are you sure that you want to stay here?" he asked. "The laboratory you were first sent to might not need you right now, but your creator is usually always busy with something, right?"

"It's an arbitrary matter for me to just go when I've just arrived." The spectacled android answered. "Besides, I myself am lacking information on the aspects and general functions on your institute's equipment. Fair to say…" he gestured to the glass covered opening to his massively complex CPU. "This one right here is demanding that I feed it or it simply will not let me be."

Their trek to the main lobby having ended, the stout, Asian scientist helped himself to a sugar loaded cup of steaming coffee, both he and Brain Bot allowing themselves a seat on some lone chairs setting out at a empty table.

"I am curious though…" Kouin started, stopping a moment to allow the steaming liquid down his throat. "Mega Man's little 'incident' regarding a supposed time machine…do YOU know anything else about it?"

"In truth, I was only in the beginning stages of construction then." Brain Bot told his human companion. "So I cannot accurately say I know ALL the details. But from what I've seen regarding Dr. Light's memory logs, Mega Man apparently reported of a future where Dr. Wily had somehow gained domination over the entire sector of New York City. Or the world, as he apparently didn't wish to explore the area that much…"

"Why that one though…"

"Hm?"

"I just wonder…" Kouin allowed his chin to rest in his right hand's hold, pointer underneath his bottom lip and thumb supporting his chin. "Why did he encounter THAT future instead of per say, one where everything was all sunshine and rainbows? Not saying that something like that WOULD ever be reality, but still…"

"Well, if we are to consider the theory of multiple histories…" Brain Bot stated, instantly drawing Kouin's attention. "And in turn, the theory of multiple universes, and then quantum physics as a whole, then perhaps its best to consider, in terms most simple for your brain to understand, the 'butterfly effect'."

Kouin nodded in agreement. "So…in essence, the future that Mega Man saw was created because of one or a series of initial conditions or coincidences that either did, or didn't happen."

"Though, if we go by 'multiple futures', one possible future." Brain Bot concluded. "Because if we go to the days when reliance was placed on mysticism, the multiple futures that were seen hardly came to pass."

"But some of them did." Kouin retorted. "Even today, if some elements such as dates and exact times are wrong, the event itself DID happen. That's why I've wanted to pursue this…" he took another sip of his coffee. "I want to see if, not only this talk, but if some things, hell, maybe EVERYTHING is either by the right amount of elements lining up to creation a reaction…or if everything is beyond our control."

Neither one said a word, both man and machine contemplating what had just been said. For the brain, or in his case, processor dominated by the existential presence of logic…Brain Bot himself found that, to his surprise, he held no answers. No answers…but two possible, yet very conflicting theories coming to mind. If perhaps, the circumstantial theory were true, than that translated that every single step taken and every action done had to be done correctly and with the utmost, perfect precision, lest disaster strike because of their own malice or carelessness, depending on the one who made the action. If, however, the set accordance of all things, or as humans put it, 'fate' was at the helm, and then in essence, there WERE no circumstances. His creation, his purpose, the one who created him and who he had come to know…all had been decided for him. Yet then, if that was so, then so was his former kidnapping, Wily's intention to crack into his mind and contort it into something of his own liking…as well as Mega Man's near brush with death thanks to him.

"Both are…" he sighed, breaking the uncomfortable absence of sound surrounding them both. "Rather unsavory."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kouin softly replied. "Although…" he paused, the last of his coffee being guzzled down. "There's also the possibility of them both being right."

"Excuse me?"

"Your advanced, but, 'absolute' mind might not be able to see it in such a way, but there's the possibility that there ARE indeed circumstances, yet some events, life changing, Earth shattering events…they were predestined."

"You're right, I can't. To my shame." Brain Bot sighed. "Absolutes are mainly the only things I was built to calculate and understand. Things such as that…well…they, for lack of a better usage of words, escape me. Though…" Kouin leaned in closer. "If indeed such a thing were true, then how would OUR actions and 'circumstances' correlate with things that are governed by Forces we can't control, nor can we foresee? Assuming that the two even DO correlate with each other…and if so, how much?"

Unseen by Kouin and Brain Bot, however, another figure had been listening and absorbing their every word, each passing moment of their conversation doing nothing to cease the relentless, cruel twisting of pain that had lodged itself in his core. Time Man knew the two were ignorant of his presence, and he preferred to keep it that way. Though not 'invited' to partake in their discussion, he still felt as if he had the right to hear it given the subject. If anything, 'time' itself was in his very title! Yet for him, none of the possible theories of passing moments gave him any closure. It always boiled down to two options: he would either be, or not be; able to move past the current status he was stuck in now. Two options, yes, yet only one could be, and whether by circumstance, fate, or a correlation of both, he seemed to be forced to accept that latter…

"WARING! WARING! INTRUSTION ALERT! INSTRUSTION ALERT!"

"Damn it all…" the violet Robot Master hissed. "What now?"

Brain Bot and Dr. Kouin immediately rose from their seats, seeing then that two security bots had been charging their way.

"What's the problem?!" Kouin questioned, completely ignorant of the stray drops of coffee that had spilt onto his ivory lab coat.

"It's Wily's bots!" one bot told them. "They've broken through the entrance way and are on their way inside, looking for you!"

**Hospital**

She let herself guzzle down the last of the Dr. Pepper before tossing the can in the trash, Alan in turn giving her a prodding look. "What?"

"Well…" he began, not wishing to ruin the mood. "It'd probably be better to put that in the recycling bin, don't you think?"

Chelsea rolled her green eyes. "One can aint going to make much of a difference. Besides, being you lent me the change, it's technically YOUR can, not mine."

"Speaking of, you probably should be drinking water instead of soft drinks anyway."

"Oh geez, please tell me you didn't come here just to lecture me. It's finally a day without any damn homework!"

"Shh! Chelsea! Not so loud!" Alan ordered, though it came out more like a desperate plead. "I don't want to cause any drama!"

Her once humored face instantly dulled, Alan knowing well what it meant when she allowed herself to lose semblance of all emotion. "Oh, sorry." she set her tray to the side, lifting herself up from her hospital bed, all the while keeping her right side covered with the sheets. "Sorry if I'm being a little too dramatic! Sorry that I nearly had a heart attack yesterday knowing that you went and nearly got yourself killed by that crazy old bastard, Wily! Sorry that I was in a constant state of worrying what had happened to you and better yet, if you were even still alive! Yeah, Alan! I'm REAL sorry!"

Even though she stared him down despite her rather crippled and, for lack of better terms, 'lacking' form compared to his, he knew that such a thing would be no obstacle for her, not for strong willed, 'Knock-em-Dead' Chelsea (a name she earned from spread of mouth). Yet ultimately, Alan knew it was all a show. Her grinding teeth, her furrowed brow and clenched fists tightening around the amount of sheets she had trapped in her grasp…it was all a façade to conceal her actual emotions, more often than not if she decided that the truth made her appear too 'venerable' or 'weak'.

She wouldn't show it, not even to him, so that repressed response fell onto Alan's shoulders. "I'm sorry…" he told her in a low, hushed voice, she flinching slightly upon he placing his hand on her shoulder. "I…I was being stupid-"

"Well, holy shit. Isn't THAT the understatement of the freaking year!" the auburn haired teen shot back exasperated. "How could you do something so stupid?" she sighed, her energy already not at its usual peak due to the toll the day before had taken on her, along with the general tired state she found herself slipping in after some time being stationed in the bed she couldn't literally get herself out of. "I mean…" she looked to the right of her, the sheets lying flatter than on her right. "I know I'm not really one to talk, but…"

"I know, I know. Dad's already torn me a new one as it is." Alan confessed. "Only place I'm allowed to be is here and school outside of home." He took a moment to trail his hand through his brown cowlick. "Bobby, Ramon, and Janet keep asking me about you too."

She let out a chuckle, he at least thankful the tension between them was easing even if just slightly. "Again? God, it's not like I'm dying!" she went silent for a few moments. "Well…aside from boredom anyways…"

"But…not for much longer, right?" Alan asked, she turning to face him, her eyes growing wide in realization.

"Oh yeah. Though…" she averted her eyes back to the flattening areas of her sheets. "People are making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be. Dad's taking off work and everything just to be there for it. I'm going to be out for the entire thing, so I don't really see the point."

"It's a big deal!" Alan exclaimed. "You're going to get to be able to walk on two feet again! Not to mention it'll be like nothing ever happened!"

"Well…I'd never have to see that damn wheelchair again. Hate that thing…" it wasn't the transportation method itself that she hated, yet being with only one usable arm, she almost always needed help in just getting around anywhere, someone always having to be in her presence, always being pushed around like a helpless waste of space unable to do anything on her own. It was utterly loathsome. "Though…" she uneasily began. "I wonder how different it'll be, having a piece of metal lodged into my skin…"

"I'm curious about that too."

Both Alan and Chelsea rapidly turned to the direction of the voice, instantly recognizing the familiarity of its tone and pitch. By the small amount of space left by the enclosing, sea green curtain surrounding the bed stood a fully armored robot, his light, bold, azure color immediately identifying who had just come into their presence, both teenagers having their very voices die in their throats.

**Chronos Institute**

"In-inside?!" Kouin shook his head in disbelief. "How did they make it past the security system?!"

"It's suspected that one of two intruders blasted the locks with high, concentrated bolts of electricity. It's assumed to have been roughly around half a million volts as the security pads…well…there's not much left of them."

The stout, Asian man was about to allow his head sink low, yet a rather concentrated blur of purple was caught in the corner of his eye. "Time Man?" his dejection soon grew into all consuming panic. "Wha-what are you doing here-ah! You!" he gestured to one of the security bots. "You! Take Time Man and Brain Bot to a secure area!"

"Roger that!" with a quick salute, the armored officer urged both androids to follow him, Time Man however looking back to Kouin.

"Doctor?" Brain Bot questioned, the…oddly content look on the human man's face making the green machine incredibly uneasy. "What about you? Would it not be in your best interest to come with us?"

Kouin averted his eyes from both of the on-looking robots he turning to the second security bot. "I just realized that there's something I have to do."

"Doctor…" Time Man finally spoke. "Whatever it is, it can surely wait, can't it?" if not for the situation at hand, he would've considered what he had just said completely unacceptable, ESPECIALLY for one such as him. "There's no time-"

"No." Kouin interrupted. "No, there's not, Time Man. But…this…" he turned away from the violet Robot Master. "This cannot wait any longer. I have to let him know…"

"Let who know what? Who?!" Time Man questioned, struggling against the security bot's firm hold on his wrist.

"Stop resisting! We're wasting time!"

His azure eyes widened in realization, yet with that, to his chagrin, came a concentrated, painful 'tearing' at his core. His function was commanding for him to respond to the security bot's demands, his uncompromising rationale cementing that, shamefully, he WAS indeed wasting time. Yet…of Dr. Kouin…

He couldn't fight it.

Ceasing to struggle, he turned his head away from the human scientist, both his escort and fellow Light bot seeing it no better a time than now to begin hurriedly scrambling to a safe location.

"Sir? What do you wish for me to do?" the coated, Asian man didn't even face his only available protector, brown eyes behind clear spectacles looking towards a nearby stairway leading to the upper floor.

"Get me to a phone. I need to make a quick call."

**Light Residence**

Roll creaked the door open only just enough, the space being just the right amount to allow herself passage into the empty, rather blue colored room.

'Ugh…' she grimaced slightly. 'He could at LEAST have another favorite color or range at least. All this blue's enough to hurt anyone's eyes.'

"Hrm?" a weak, uneven moan emanated from underneath the bed, the stark contrast of bright red immediately identifying whom had just exited their hiding place.

"Oh, hey Rush." The ponytailed android greeted, the ruby canine acknowledging her presence, yet he didn't even have the energy to greet her back. "Still down about yesterday, huh?" she replied, an uneasy laugh ending her speech, though it did little to nothing to the dog.

She immediately regretted having said anything, let alone even allowing herself to come into her brother's room. Now she was stuck with a broken, rather fragile Rush gazing at her with sorrowful, yet longing, wide eyes, as if he was silently hoping that she had somehow entered the room to possibly aid him in relieving his current misery.

What could she even say to him? 'Hey, sorry about that guy getting blown up and not being able to be rebuilt because his core's been blown to Kingdom Come, but don't be sad! It's ALL going to be okay!' If she weren't worried about the possibility it would worsen Rush's current state, Roll would've had no problem letting her complaints roll off her tongue. 'Damn it, Mega! I'm TRYING to be mad at you here! I don't know what to tell him! YOU'RE the one that's good at this stuff, not me!'

Indeed, she still hadn't forgiven the azure robot of what he had said to her earlier, the very thought of it nearly urging her to shatter some reasonably sized, fragile object into splinters. She's more likely than not get caught as, to her claim, Dr. Light was unfortunately one of those individuals that had eyes in the back of their heads, knowing all and seeing all. She could vacuum the mess up, no problem, yet he would know. Whether by the fact he DID indeed account for every piece of furniture in their household, or the object she happened to unleash her frustration on was his favorite, he would find out some way or another.

'Yeah…no way.' She declared mentally, despite the fact that she found herself WISHING for some of Wily's goons to pay a visit. At least it'd give her an outlet to work out her compounding confliction. 'Aint NO way I'm getting house arrest again. Dear God, NOTHING is worth that. NOTHING.'

"Roll? Rwhat rong?" she was broken from her frustration riddled state upon the red canine's poor grasp of English reaching her audio receptors.

"Eh, don't worry your head about it, boy." She waved his concerns off. "So…you want to…" her eyes searched for a solution to have him stop giving her the uncomfortable, saddened eyes silently begging her to help him. "Hang out in my room? Got a new from Sugar Ray. " his ears perked up slightly at hearing the name of the aforementioned band, Roll congratulating herself on at least gaining a foothold, however small it might've been. "Okay then! Great! So…" she made her way out of the small amount of space she created for herself, pushing the door to the right more for the dog. "Shall we?"

RING…RING…

"Hello? Kouin? Kouin, is that you?"

The initial sense of triumph at easing the dog's depressive state (even if just minimally) was soon consumed with befuddled trepidation, both Roll and Rush exchanging confused glances before the robotic woman had swiftly planted herself against the wall, inching forth with the smallest, most concise steps she could manage, one eye allowed to peer out from behind the bend in the wall to see Dr. Light on the phone, his wrinkled, aged skin stretching and tightening against his tightening knuckles, she nearly about to conclude that they were literally turning white.

Roll turned to the dog behind her, his eyes growing wide in concern as both he and the female android continued to listen in onto Light's conversation.

"Y-Yes! Of course! I'll send him over! Wait…what?!"

**Chronos Institute**

"You heard me, Light. I've got the plans for the Time Skimmer, but I'm erasing any traces of it from the Institute's memory banks."

"…probably the best decision to make. Yet I would hope that Wily hasn't yet discovered-"

"That's it though, I'm not sure. It's either that, or he's here for Time Man. Though who knows? He could be here for both." He looked to the large screen that was stationed in front of him. "Well…here it goes…" he went back to his work on the large machine, the large room empty and almost completely silent save for the clicking of his actions being registered.

"I'll alert Mega Man as soon as possible. And Kouin…" the Asian scientist held the phone closer to his ear. "I know that Time Man and this entire operation is what you and your institute has been working for years to achieve, and though it's only in the beginning stages, but please." Light went silent for a few moments. "Keep yourself in mind as well. You can't achieve a dream if you don't have a life to work on it."

"…I understand. Yes, thank you."

"Well, isn't THAT an interesting tidbit of information?" a coy, mocking voice spoke from behind, Kouin's hand being quickly seized and he catching in the corner of his eye that his protector stationed outside the large area had been lying on the floor, fresh, black liquid oozing from his temple by the way it pooled around his head.

Light held no hopes that anything pleasant was happening; yet upon hearing the small clatter of the device used to speak with him, his panic instantly rose.

"Kouin? Kouin? Are you there? KOUIN!"

**Hospital**

"When I told you she was a 'super fan', I wasn't kidding." Alan whispered to the blue android, having in turn found that out first hand upon the bed-ridden girl's eyes having laid themselves on his built form, he immediately catching that he more likely than not bit into something far too big for him to handle. Rather pathetic compared to what was normally considered his everyday life, in retrospect, he thought.

"So, is it true that the blonde chick that hangs around you is your 'sister', or just another robot Light made?"

Mega Man chuckled nervously. "Yeah, she IS my sister by recognition, though I usually prefer to keep info like that under wraps if I can."

Chelsea's eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh, yeah. I get it. Hero confidentiality and all, right?"

"Mostly." He replied. 'Though if she just wouldn't be so willing to toss herself into danger, then there wouldn't be a problem.'

"So…" the auburn haired girl began, her eyes looking rather hopeful and wide with unbridled anticipation. "Being that you've already spilled the beans, what's your sister 'like'?"

Well, that wasn't a question too difficult to answer. "Actually, you remind me a lot of her." While he only saw it as a somewhat humored observation, he began to regret his choice of words upon seeing her face grow red.

"R-Really?"

"Uh…y-yeah. Both of you seem to be rather candid on speaking your mind…even if it can get a little explicit."

"Oh shit! You heard that!" Chelsea blurted out, she immediately covering her mouth with her only available hand. "Oh shit! Sorry! I…eh…oh shit…" she found that she could do nothing but break down in anxious giggles at the position she had placed herself in.

'Yep, DEFINATLEY see Roll in you.' Mega Man's eyes caught the flatness of the sheets on her right side, his amusement poisoned with dread upon his processor presenting him with the conclusion as to WHY she was so intent on keeping one side of her body hidden from view. He felt shame upon allowing himself to think such a thing, yet it didn't ring any less true. 'Though I hope the similarities only end at your personalities…though I doubt that.'

BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh! Uh…sorry guys. But it looks like I-"

"Mega Man!"

The red indentions on the sides of his helmet began blinking, Mega Man instantly recognizing the urgency of the call upon hearing Light's terrified voice boom through the speakers of his receptors.

"Doc? Hey, Doc? What's wrong?!"

"Mega, get to Chronos Institute as soon as you can! Dr. Wily's after Time Man! And-and Dr. Kouin's…oh God!"

The robot's azure eyes looked apologetically towards the two teens, especially to Chelsea, yet if Light's tone was anything to go by, the sooner he made it to the hovercraft, the better.

"Doc? Doc, please talk to me!" he begged, his legs carrying him down the flight of stairs he had previously trekked before. "What's going on with Kouin?!" He looked down, seeing that there was no one around, so he merely settled for leaping down from one section to another to save time. Though given that the break in had already taken place, the Blue Bomber would ultimately NEED more time than he probably had to spare…

**Chronos Institute**

As the red armored, Robot Master forcibly shoved the Asian man into the small, compact room, he immediately recognized it as the very room of both his and Time Man's daily 'demonstrations', the balding, lab coat wearing man in front of him needing not to introduce himself.

"I'm sure that you already know of me, but I believe that we've yet to formally met, Dr. Kouin."

"Indeed. Though I'm not too keen on relaying anything about ANYTHING to you."

The balding man's brows furrowed, one arm making his way over to the other and letting short, yet still present nails duck underneath the other's sleeve and scrape themselves against the skin. "I SUSPECTED no less." He began to survey the small room, all the while still scratching his arm. "So, do you and the walking alarm clock conduct little experiments in here? He gazing longingly at you in approval at the fact he did a 'good job'?"

The Asian scientist averted his eyes away, the red armored robot blocking the entrance to prevent escape. "He ALWAYS does a good job. Especially for one not even out of the prototype stage yet-"

"Ah, yes. Well…" Wily paused as a small cry of pain exited his throat, he removing his hand from his arm, Kouin noting of the small droplets of blood caught in his nails. "He won't have to worry about THAT soon enough."

"Why…" the stout scientist began, his speech ceasing momentarily due to the other man's rather…odd display of habit. "Why do you want him so badly?"

"Why not? You have yourself a robot that can freely control the passage of time! Yet apparently Light is too much of a procrastinator to take such a marvel into account to even complete." Though his back was turned to Kouin, Kouin himself could readily see the man's arm reach for his sleeve again. "But I can accomplish it. Hell, I could possibly even PERFECT it…"

"Is this what this whole thing is about? Just because he's one of Light's creations-"

"Whomever created them FIRST matters not, Kouin!" Wily bellowed, veins bulging on the sides of his head, skin turning a furious shade of red. "Proof of that is in one of the very robots that allowed us entrance in here! And now he's MORE than what Light made him to be! An improved, unlimited, superior version!" his rage steadily began to lessen as he turned his gaze towards the Robot Master guarding the door. "Speaking of which…you." Quick Man rose to attention, eyes bridled with anticipation. "Go assist Elec Man in finding that robot!"

"Ah, finally!" he groaned in relief, any set, stone cold façade immediately being shed away. "And here was I getting pissed if you were only going to have me stand around on 'guard duty' again!"

"Don't get cute with me." Wily snarled.

"Well why even BRING me along if all you were going to have me do was just stand around? If anything, I think it shows that your brain's getting a little slow-"

"Just go before I'm tempted to sever your vocal compartments!" Rolling his eyes, the Robot Master began to make his exit.

"And…" Quick Man was forced to stop as soon as he was just about to free himself from the perpetual boredom assaulting his processor, and he would've sighed in annoyance if not for Wily's previous threat (though he doubted that he'd even be able to catch him to perform such a thing). "Do not come to collect me. Wait for me at the Skull Carrier."

It was only then that, to his own surprise, Kouin noticed the twinge of fear in the seemingly confident, and definitely incredibly impatient android's eyes. Yet the prospect that disturbed him was that it apparently wasn't fear for himself.

"And what do you plan to DO in that span of time?" he asked, Wily's own eyes turning to the Asian scientist.

"Dr. Kouin and I are going to be…'disclosing' some recently discovered secrets to each other. Now go, and once you found that Robot Master and that green one as well. Then, return to the Skull Carrier with Elec Man."

Quick Man looked upon the one commanding him, then to the Asian man, his gaze falling on Kouin for a far longer period than Wily.

"Go! That's an order!"

Upon 'order' exiting Wily's lips, the robot's body seemingly seized up, his posture growing far more straightened and stiff, his eyes shifting and moving lightly in their large sockets, his eyes still staring upon Kouin with that same, twinge of concern in them. Yet as soon as it began, the strange, stiff period ended, Quick Man in turn exiting the small room, leaving the two men alone.

"Now…" Wily began, his hand ducking into the left pocket of his lab coat. "What was this I heard about a 'Time Skipper?'"

"Time Skimmer."

The balding man replied with a satisfied grin. "Oh, so you're NOT even going to attempt to keep whatever it is you're doing a secret. And I assume that Time Man is somehow involved with it?"

"What was your first clue?"

Wily gripped the object in his pocket, eyes narrowing at the man before him. "Well, in that case…" Kouin felt himself collide with the desk behind him, it stopping him from falling amidst his shock, yet given of what met his eyes; perhaps he wished he 'd fallen to give him more of a chance for retreat from the barrel being positioned at his head. "Why don't you call him to join us?"

**Elsewhere in Chronos Institute**

"Okay, shouldn't be too much further!" the security bot told his two charges, all three of them rapidly making their way to the very back of the building, the rear exit leading to the underground lot of vehicles and hovercrafts not too far ahead.

"How long will it even take to crack into one of crafts?" Time Man questioned.

"No need to worry about that!" Brain Bot assured. "Though I stress that my programming discourages use of such tactics, in desperate situations, I AM allowed to crack into machines if need be!"

"Oh swell!" the violet robot scoffed. "The LAST thing any of us would EVER want to do would be to offend your moral compass!"

"Well, it IS in my programming that I-"

RING! RING!

In the midst of their escape, Time Man's bells began to chime, the red dial atop his head however not vibrating against them to release his distilling energy. All three stopped in their tracks, the security bot seeing a small closet located near them. Taking both robots by the arm, he shoved them inside and pulled the door behind them, locking it.

"Who's calling?!" He asked, angrily seizing Time Man by the shoulders, silently urging him to stop the ringing.

"If you would KINDLY let go, I'll see!" he shot back, the android setting his hands on his bells, he registering the call. "Hello?"

"Time Man?"

The violet android's already large eyes widened upon the voice coming through to him. "Dr. Kouin? Dr. Kouin, where are you?"

"That's…that's not important. I…I need you to…to-"

"Get on with it!" a hushed, angered voice demanded.

"Doctor, who's that? Who's with you?"

"Get him to come here!" the voice commanded. "I order…that's ALL you have to say. Better yet, tell me what I've got up against your head…" a small 'click' echoed through his receptors. "If he knows what position your life is in right now, he'll HAVE to come. Just TELL him to come here."

Mere moments…mere, single digit moments was all that took place between the unfamiliar voice and the voice of the Asian scientist to ring through Time Man's head again, yet, to his surprise as he once declared such a thing 'a human exclusive fallacy of perception', those few moments seemed to stretch on for near an eternity.

"Time Man…" Kouin sighed, his breathing rattled and uneven. "I order you to…"

"Yes?" the violet robot inquired, body at the ready to travel to wherever need be.

"I order you to…I order you to run!" Kouin told his furiously, his frightened tone erupting into a frantic scream. "Run! Get to the lot! Take a hovercraft and-"

**BANG!**

The 'fallacy of perception' hit him again, this time apparently being shared with his two other companions as each could do nothing but gaze in complete disbelief at what they had just heard from the violet robot's audio receptors.

"Doc…Doc-tor…" he began, he finding it difficult to form even the simplest of words, though he himself knew not why. "Doctor…Doctor?!"

"We can't waste any time!" the security bot spoke up. "The lot's not too far away!" unlocking the door, he took hold of Brain Bot, whom of which silently urged Time Man to follow.

He didn't wish to. The very LAST thing Time Man wished to do was follow his assigned protector to safety. Kouin was surely in jeopardy, possibly even…yet he ordered him to make an escape. The 'human' scientist partially responsible for his current state had given him a command. He wished to dash out, scouring the hallways searching for him…he wanted nothing more than that, yet to his chagrin, his processor wasn't accounting for what he wished to do, his own body disobeying him as he turned to the security bot and Brain Bot, yet his eyes echoed exactly what was plaguing him.

"I'm sorry…" he softly muttered, his form forcibly urging him to move forward, the three androids resuming their quickly paced trek through the winding hallways.

"There!" the security bot cried out. "Just beyond that door's the-GUAH!"

He bore no time to finish, a swift, golden object meeting his jaw and splitting his cubically constructed head in two, the lower jaw being the only part that was still attached to the rest of the body. Oil and other vicious fluids spurted and spat up, the security bot becoming washed in his own liquids in mere seconds, his eyes from his separated half watching from afar at the scene taking place.

"Hu-gulg-hurry!" the halved head commanded. "Goulg! Gooooo….ulg!"

Even amongst the fluid swamping his vocal components, both robots understood his command well, reaching for the doorway…only to be hurled against the western wall, one hand clutching tightly around their throats.

"Well, isn't THIS lucky?" Quick Man sneered, Time Man struggling furiously against his grip whilst Brain Bot had resigned himself to stay practically still. "And here I thought I'd have to run through the entire building to find you! Not that it would've been too much more of a task for me…"

"You…" Time Man strained, his uneasy speech more from his rising fury than the Robot Master's grip. "You bastards…"

"I'd suggest it best you DON'T goad them." Brain Bot urged.

"You bastards! What happened to Dr. Kouin?!"

"Oh, the human?" the red armored speedster rose a brow. "Can't answer that one for you."

"You lie!" the violet Robot Master screamed.

"I could be…but not this time." Quick Man answered. "Wily ordered me to go after you two."

"You mean he ordered US to go after you two."

All heads turned to see a black and red android casually making his way to them, his walk almost seemingly rehearsed, his steps concise and elegant. "Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" Quick Man shot to his comerade. "Really, he should've just left the collection duties to me!"

"Oh?" Elec Man asked, his fingers repeatedly doing a waving motion, small amounts of escaped energy sparking from the tips, noting Time Man's dial beginning to make small, yet still present movements. "And if perhaps one of these fellows here possesses something that could maybe IMPEDE your little enhancement?"

"Impede? Tch! Impossible! There's no such thing-"

"TIME SLOW!"

It wasn't with as much strength as he wished he could have, yet upon his dial rapidly hitting his bells, Time Man delivered a kick to his holder's uncovered abdomen, his grip lost on him for the briefest moment as, to his own shock and newly developing fury, Quick Man found that he felt somewhat…sluggish. Time Man began to move his feet forward, finding that whilst the red Robot Master's movements were indeed affected by his signature ability…it was nowhere near enough to truly escape him. Yet as he was about to see, it would not be his outstretched hand that would result in his stop.

Something seized him, yet unlike what he suspected, it held no physical form. Time Man found himself being assaulted with a sharp, concentrated surge of electricity, it splintering off from its initial starting place and spreading throughout his entire body, systems forcibly shutting down due to sensory overload, his throat only able to emit a holler of complete agony for only the briefest of moments before his voice died as well, his entire form soon losing its ability to move along with his other input senses, the last thing he registered being his head bouncing light against the tiled floor.

"See, just as I told you." Elec Man haughtily proclaimed, making his way to his unconscious catch.

"It didn't make THAT much of a difference…" Quick Man snarled, the electricity wielding robot hoisting Time Man over his shoulder. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to outrun me either way."

"Of course. That's why we BOTH were to assist each other in this ones capture. Though the less time I have to spend with you, the better." He began the trek to the stationed Skull Carrier outside, Quick Man swiftly making his way in front of him with Brain Bot in tow, he quickly adjusting his glasses that got jostled in the brief sprint.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Hm?" Elec Man gave a confused expression.

"That human scientist. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Oh…him." Quick Man grew puzzled, the other robot's voice growing somewhat grim. "I don't know for certain. Though given we're to make it to the Skull Carrier and not wait on Wily…I have a few theories. None of which he would be able to do if one of us were present with him."

**Note: Yes, I am grim. VERY grim. Though being that this story's subjects I going to try and tackle, consider this something of a little heads up. On an unrelated note, I hope you can forgive me, but the next one is going to be something of a 'slice of life' or 'character study' to get traits I want to display for the characters out of the way (along with hints to one of the main romances in this thing). I want this to not have too much filler, yet the most important thing to me IS character and personality above all else. Also, if I haven't made it clear earlier, as it is important, being that Ruby Spears didn't really even get what separated machines from people, let alone the limits of them, in my story, a robot can only harm a human by proxy. As in, they cannot physically put their hands on them, yet they can, however, leave them out in the cold to die from exposure as they didn't kill them, the temperature did. I'll go into more detail later as Wily's tinkering has lead to some of the Law's aspects being 'bent' to his advantage. I wish I could just write faster to present it to you guys. Anyhow, thank you all and please give your input!**


	21. Time Stands Still Part 5

**Note: Thank you all for your support and patience with me!**

**Chapter 21: Time Stands Still Part 5**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

His grip on the handlebars tightened, the familiar sight of trees beneath him only having his processor assaulted with his earlier skirmish with Proto earlier. Throughout the period of him lifting the vehicle off the ground and allowing it become airborne, Mega Man couldn't comprehend what he had done wrong. He couldn't possibly try to maneuver the Plasma Jet through the thick greenery below, the wings would be ripped right off their hinges! Yet he couldn't have risked going too low either, lest the bottom would be too badly damaged and thus allow a possible weak spot or opening to form, thus putting them ALL in danger of plummeting to the ground. But in the end, Proto backed off! He stopped tailing them…

"That's it!" he hollered, realization finally dawning on him, all the while coupled with the nearly irresistible sensation to park the hovercraft and give himself a good round of kicks to his backside. "He flew off…and either…" his processor scrambled putting together any feasible possibilities, the only two coming to mind either being that he waited from afar and out of sight and followed, or, the seemingly more 'out there' option, yet the only one that seemed the most plausible, someone followed them on foot. But they dropped Oil Man off in Colorado first! To follow them from there all the way to California, there's no Robot Master that could keep up with a Plasma Jet propelling itself at speeds over five hundred knots…

"Oh God…" Mega Man would've slapped himself had he not been risking himself crashing. "Of course! God damn it!" hypocritical as it was to allow the language he was currently using to pass through his lips as if it were Roll, he knew well that it'd earn her a disapproving look from him, yet in the midst of the expansive, dark, bedazzled horizon above in complete isolation, he found his emotional input override every other section composing of his CPU.

Quick Man. Wily had Proto bring Quick Man along…the second he concluded that fact, everything else fell into place. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Mega Man was steadily growing more and more grateful for his solitude, at least it allowed him SOMETHING of a reprieve from the boiling frustration rising in his core. Yet with that followed another realization. "If Wily's at the Institute…oh no." Would he, however? Granted, he's never SEEN one such as the balding old psychopath be one to be above threatening to take lives, yet he himself had never, and to this day, rather grateful he hadn't, actually go THROUGH with the deed. But…Mega Man despised it, yet his logic center wouldn't allow him to discredit or ignore it. There was ALWAYS a but.

But what if, perhaps, THIS time was THE time? If so, then the azure robot could safely, yet grimly conclude that it wouldn't be the last, yet it would be the first. HIS first…

ZOOM!

If not for his helmet firmly rested against his head, Mega Man was actually rather thankful for the accessory's rather snug fit at the sudden, yet forceful whooshing from just above his head would've possibly been enough to dislodge it from its perch, let alone take his OWN head off along with it!

His eyes (though in retrospect, he found the term to be rather unfitting for a 'being' like himself) 'instinctively' looked upward, the telltale aircraft of the madman passing by above him at a rather dangerous speed. The fact that it was indeed traveling at such a velocity only cemented his fears further that Wily had gotten what he came for.

'Just another thing to add to your 'list of accomplishments' Mega!' he hung his head downward, yet he followed the craft nonetheless. 'Wait…Kouin! What if he…' Mega Man's eyes focused on the Skull Carrier, his brief halt in speed costing him a good amount of distance, it beginning to nearly fade out of his view. Immediately speeding up, his rush of panic to grow closer to it became mixed with the dreaded, yet predicted, lurching guilt. He hated it, utter and purely despised it, his very function dependent on the very preservation of human life! Yet if whom he suspected WAS in Wily's custody…his logic center, his mechanical, wired brain argued against what he wished to do. It would waste time; it would be disobeying Light's orders. Yes, he said to go to the Institute, yet only BECAUSE of whom Wily was after. He wouldn't have to go if he was already captured. Yet…if he WAS retrieved from the Institute…

His CPU felt as if it was being pulled apart! His heart…no, his core pleading with him to do one thing, yet his CPU compounding argument after argument against it, it was driving him to near insanity in only moments!

"I…I can't." he sighed finally, the pang his processor gave upon his disobedience rather painful. "I HAVE to see if he's alright."

'And if he is not? Your prerogative is to go and retrieve what Dr. Light had told you to. Time Man has been taken, most likely. Why else would the Skull Carrier be flying from the Institute's direction?'

"All the more reason that I have to go see if Dr. Kouin is alright! It's my very function, and the Three Laws support it!"

'What if the Laws, as well as your function's purpose is too late to be put into effect?'

He shuddered; actually shocked by the fact he physically DID shudder. 'As in you cannot fulfill either, because there is no longer a human life to preserve.'

The second those words echoed throughout his compact, crowded dome, his core's pleas ceased. Mega Man wished, hoped, very well PRAYED that is was not so…yet his heart…his core, he meant, cursing his inability to not get the two mixed up, protested against his processor no more.

Assuming that it was true, if there WAS no life to preserve, thus rendering his function and all three Laws ineffective…if this WAS that time, his FIRST time…

It had to be done.

He HAD to follow them now.

Mega Man sped forward, the skull embezzled aircraft only visible thanks to his enhanced sight. He wouldn't catch up to them, at least not for some time, yet the possibility he would be seen came to mind. He had gotten lucky the first time, yet the Blue Bomber was NOT one that, unlike his younger, far more hazard-defying sister, wished to tempt fate. Yet in his purposefully lagging race with the Skull Carrier, he noticed the rather thick, sea of overgrown flora beneath him, the hover jet he was currently stationed on far smaller than the Plasma Jet, and if he assumed correctly…far more maneuverable. If his lack of tact and failure to prevent this even from even happening was on his shoulders, then perhaps he would at least ease some of that weight with the forethought of implementing stealth…

**Light Residence**

From her place in the shadows, Roll viewed her creator at the large screen in the lab, his eyes never leaving it for once second. "Doc?" he turned to face her, his aged, bearded face despondent and utterly dismal. She then switched her attention back to the screen as she found herself unable to look upon her creator's features any longer, the small, blue dot slowly inching its way across the expansive map displayed already alerting her of what he was currently surveying.

"The hell?" she quirked her brow, actually rather surprised that Light didn't reprimand her for her current language, his attention currently focused on the two, blinking dots to the far right of the screen, the magenta and green colors signifying whom the computer was registering. "Wait, that's-"

"Yes. As of now, Time Man and Brain Bot are in Wily's custody."

Rush's blue eyes widened in horrifying realization, his 'master', his Mega Man was going into Wily's territory, and without him!?

"Wait a minute!" Roll exclaimed. "What about Dr. Kouin?! Is he okay?!"

Kouin…he knew that name only from Light's previous frantic calling of it from the earlier call, and while perhaps it was mainly due to him only able being to read the most basic of emotions, he himself unable to disguise his own emotions brought forth by his implemented stimuli receptors, yet he could instantly detect that his creator was far from believing anything pleasant had happened.

Roll allowed her eyes to travel to the ruby canine anxiously watching the slowly moving dot, she too then beginning to observe the screen. Though where she probably should've seen concern and desire for assurance, though she acknowledged those as well, Roll saw this event possibly opening something for her. An opportunity, perfectly in line and begging for her to snatch it up and take it. Mega Man was currently being forced to adjust to the initial plan…there was an empty spot ready to be taken. It was completely logical to take it…completely natural…completely everything that she had been waiting for.

"Guess that just leaves only one of us." She stated, knowing well that if this was going to work, she had to move fast. "C'mon, Rush!" the dog turned his attention from the screen to her, instantly registering what she was implying. "We got a lot of ground to cover to-"

"Assuming that you ARE going anywhere, Roll?"

'DAMN!' the blonde stopped in her tracks, neither her nor Light taking notice that Rush had already exited the lab. She turned to face her creator, knowing well what she'd see. Indeed, the stern, disapproving glower was present, and as always, he did NOT disappoint in unnerving her whenever he put it on display. "Mega's not here, so there's no one else that's available to fly over to the Institute-"

"I just received a call from Agent Krantz. They're already out on international business with Dr. Cossack, but the federal government is making their way there as discretely as possible."

Roll didn't enjoy it; she didn't like it in the slightest, yet whenever these moments came up between them, the same, boiling anger followed. She knew he didn't mean it. She knew Mega Man never meant it. Yet they hadn't just assured her that she wasn't needed…wasn't useful…couldn't do anything and therefore, was useless-

No!

They wouldn't intend for that! They COULDN'T! "And how long is it going to take for them to get there!? You're already a household name, so what's the problem with me just going over just a few states to see if Dr. Kouin's alright?!"

"Because I'm not for certain if that's what Wily is waiting for any of us to do!" Light retorted. "Assuming that he DID possibly leave someone there to ambush Mega should he indeed go to the Institute, his chances to deal with such a ambush are far higher then one who isn't equipped with the capabilities to defend themselves."

Upon seeing the twinge of hurt run across her features, the elderly man knew he had made a poor choice in words.

"Look, I may not have a blaster, but I would think that you of all people would know that I'm far from-"

She stopped, her tongue no longer moving, yet her throat more than ready to speak. Yet neither she nor Dr. Light continued due the growing audibility of what sounded like thrusters beginning to take off. No words were shared, yet both father and hand-crafted daughter made a silent agreement to bolt out of the lab, she gaining a far larger head start, yet both eventually made it to the front of the large, white house. Even though they had technically caught him, it made no difference, for as soon as the door was thrust open, the red armored, robotic canine had propelled himself into the air, thick, cloudy streams left in his wake.

* * *

There was nothing.

He was aware that he was indeed still functional, the sensations of touch and feeling of surfaces against his own body registering, however muddled and dulled they were. Yet even still, that was the only thing that Time Man could register.

His body, despite the sense of touch slowly regaining its initial inputs, could tell that he was on his back, whatever light motions he could make all he could manage as a thick, unforgiving barrier held down his limbs, his head and fingers being the only things he could move freely.

"Is he up yet?" he heard, the voice muffled and his audio reception compromised, yet it apparently was one of the senses along with touch to be fully returning to him.

A sudden tap to his face startled him lightly, another voice answering the one that had previously asked. "He's steadily regaining his senses. It shouldn't be too long now."

"I'm rather surprised that it's taking this long." He knew that voice from anywhere. Brain Bot was here too?! "Though perhaps that's to be assumed, considering that in most of his external shell and internal workings are comprised of rather conductive materials-"

"QUIET!"

Well, they seemed to be rather closely knit. Only now realizing that his eyelids were closed due to the dulled sense of touch, Time Man steadily allowed his eyes to open, the horizon before him a clouded, melting blur of colors, yet as he kept them open, the blotches began to take concrete shapes, along with the rest of his environment.

What met his fully functioning sight was not what the violet Robot Master would consider pleasing, not in the slightest. From the looks of it, both he and Brain Bot were strapped down with heavy, seemingly in escapable metal bars atop flat, operating tables of sorts, both the quick-paced and electricity wielding robot standing over, seemingly observing them. The room they both were in rather compact and small. If not for him being above such trivial things, Time Man very well would've likened his current location to a claustrophobic's nightmare. Above him on the walls and just about scattered everywhere were scrap and spare parts of machines. Mismatched arms and legs, hands, feet, both the typical thick build and humanoid variation lined all around them. Whether they were indeed just spare parts or, though he berated himself for even allowing such an illogical thing to pass through his mind, 'trophies', he could at least conclude that this, wherever he and his green armored companion were, was NOT someplace that he particularly cared for in the slightest.

"Where…" Time Man slurred, growling lightly in frustration at his speech having not yet fully returned to him. "Where is this?"

Both Quick and Elec Man exchanged humored glances before looking back towards the bound Time Man.

"Consider this your 'new home' of sorts…" Quick Man chuckled darkly.

"New…home?" even though he knew it was fruitless; the lighter built android couldn't help but begin to struggle against his restraints. "What are you talking about? No place such as THIS would I ever consider anywhere CLOSE to being a home!"

In retrospect, Time Man felt that ultimately, he should've known better than to even bother engaging with his two captors as he was clearly in the more submissive position, even if not by his own will, yet he couldn't deny that along with his burning confusion and continuous mental reminders to keep his growing panic restrained and unseen, he was curious.

"Of course it's not." The black, masked Robot Master casually shrugged. "Not yet. Yet seeing as you've yet to be …" he paused for a brief moment. " 'Changed for the better', yet in time, The Doctor will see to it that your perception is adjusted." He ceased talking to allow a low chuckle to escape his throat, yet as the two robots' captured prey kept studying their features, something arose from within Time Man, quite literally lifted from his vastly available, yet still supplied memory bank.

"You…" he abruptly stated, his gaze fixed on Elec Man. "I've…I've seen you."

"Seen you?" Quick Man looked towards the aforementioned Robot Master quizzically. "Yeah, no way. Absolutely NO way you got there before I did."

"As much as I detest having to add to your already unbearable and far too inflated perception of yourself, I unfortunately have to agree with your sentiment." Elec Man replied, a curt smile tracing his lips for a moment upon the ruby Robot Master narrowing his gaze in irritation. The electricity wielder faced the one who was addressing him. "I certainly don't remember you, and nothing in the memory banks that are accessible to me have one trace of your existence. So really, how CAN you have seen me at all aside from our skirmish not too long ago?"

The smaller, violet colored Robot Master however, was not convinced, nor was he discouraged. There was no mistake it, even if he and his loud mouthed companion were hidden behind closed doors since he could remember, he had SEEN this android before. Wait…of course! "What's your serial number?"

Elec Man's seamless, seemingly unbreakable composure seemed to be 'cracking' upon Time Man's request reaching his audio receptors. "I…" he uneasily began, he not wishing to admit so (especially in front of that damned speedster of all people), yet he found himself growing alarmed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your serial number." Time Man repeated. "What is it?"

"Serial number, the hell kind of question is THAT?" Quick Man scoffed. "I'd think that given what that old coot named you, you should at least know better than to waste time on such a laughable question…" he would've continued, if not for him noticing at that moment his 'surging' companion (to his dismay) steadily becoming more and more tense. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing!" the other Robot Master snapped, "Mind your own business!" he couldn't understand it. It was a simple question; he possibly could've even having already answered it! Yet for reasons that he himself couldn't grasp, nor was he sure that it would be a wise action to, he felt…threatened by it. As if something within his hardwiring was being assaulted and attacked by such a simple inquiry.

"DL…" Elec Man began, cursing his wavering voice that did NOT suit one of his caliber in the slightest. "DLN…"

'It's been so long …'

"DLN…00…"

'So long since I've heard his voice…'

"DLN-008." He finally managed to utter, the smaller, almost child-like features of the violet colored android displaying amazement, yet almost satisfaction.

"I knew it." Though his movements were inhibited, Time Man lifted his upper half as much as possible, managing to get his head up off the table he was strapped to. "You're one of Light's creations as well."

Elec Man's eyes widened, his hand clawing at his core. "And…" he stammered, biting his lip. "And that matters how?"

"In the sense of what you are even doing here."

"I…" he struggled, this gnawing, penetrating sensation…it was near unbearable! What was this and why did it feel as if he were being torn apart?! "It…it is…"

'I'm not here freely…'

"It doesn't…matter…to you."

'We're being held here…all six of us…' he knew not what it was, yet this continuous, intrusive voice invading his mind felt almost familiar. Completely familiar. If he had to describe it, it almost felt like it was an aspect of him that had been forgotten, or, to his puzzlement, forcibly sealed away.

"QUICK MAN! ELEC MAN!"

Both androids swiftly turned their heads towards the direction of the demanding voice, Elec Man finding himself registering relief in his processor as it gave him a reprieve from the captured Time Man's questioning.

"Bring that green blabbermouth in here!" the spectacle-wearing robot immediately seized in panic. "I'm wishing to 'explore' HIS head first…"

As if on cue, the red armored android took the table holding Brain Bot down, his accelerators immediately being put to work as he rushed the lime colored robot out of the small chamber, Elec Man only giving Time Man one final, disturbed gaze before finding that even looking at him was causing his CPU even more disturbance, shaking off (or at least trying to) the last invading thought piercing through his core.

'We are ALL prisoners…'

Though he estimated it was possibly around not even more than a couple of seconds, yet Brain Bot found himself being wheeled into what he recognized as the same chamber he had been held in the first instance he found himself in the mad doctor's clutches, several scattered, yet rather sizable indents and cracks in the walls lining the entire room. The only available source of light being the large screen of which his captor stood in front of, one sleeve having been rolled up and it presently being scratched by the other arm's nails.

"Dr. Wily…" Quick Man called, the aforementioned human ceasing his current work on his arm, Brain Bot taking notice to how worn down the old man's skin was, the scabs that had apparently just formed were once again being forcibly torn from their places. "The first one's ready for you."

His continuously moving nails ceased their actions, he pulling the ivory sleeve of his lab coat over the damaged skin and turning his head slightly to acknowledge all three machines. "So he is." He muttered, both Quick and Elec Man continuing to stand in attendance. "Well, what are you standing there for? Go keep watch over the other so he doesn't potentially escape!" Upon hearing the slight satisfaction in his voice die, both Robot Masters quickly went to return to their posts, Quick Man of course berating and mocking Elec Man of his inferior speed.

Wily allowed himself to fully turn around, baggy, worn, yet still visibly blue irises meeting synthetically colored, permanently glassy, green ones. "It's been far too long since I've had you pay a visit." He chuckled lightly, the spectacle wearing robot remaining silent. "Oh, what's wrong? Usually bots in this situation are usually more than ready to spout out some trivial crap about how I'll apparently never get away with this, or some other tripe." The balding man scoffed. "Go ahead if you must, but I've heard it. It bores me."

"There's no reason for me to even state such a thing." Brain Bot answered, his voice direct, yet not bearing much authority. "Infuriating the one that has the advantage is rather the most foolhardy option I have at the moment."

"Ah, finally! Someone gets it!" he threw up his arms in declaration. "I'll give that damn fool Thomas this: he spared no expense in tuning your logic center to perfection."

"Although…" Brain Bot began again. "If that's the case, then basing my current situation along with your…'track record' as I'll put it, then it's bound to be more than likely that whatever you're wishing to do with either me or Time Man's bound to be intercepted by-"

CRACK!

The green android's reply, or rather, his thinly disguised retort, was swiftly cut to a halt upon a loud impact near him was heard, he then seeing that Wily had just permitted himself to add to the already large number of indents in the walls. Though indeed Brain Bot himself suspected that Wily was no doubt responsible for the damage, he didn't even think for a moment that the old man had been making them with his own body, his already aged state defiantly not the best stage for his body to be performing such things. Upon the elderly man taking his wrinkled fist from the newest indention, his suspicions were confirmed upon seeing that upon his knuckles trickled freshly released blood.

"Of COURSE Mega Man's going to come. AND he more likely than not WILL be taking back at least ONE of you with him, leaving one of you here for me as a prize for 'trying'."

"With all due…'respect'…" Brain Bot found himself sneering. "I highly doubt that one such as he would simply just 'leave' a fellow creation here-"

"Oh? Then what do you make of one of the two that had you brought to me?" a crude smirk traced his lips upon seeing the supposedly 'walking supercomputer' struggling for anything to say on the Blue Bomber's behalf. "Though…I shouldn't perhaps put ALL the blame on him. After all, one can't be rescued if they're more than willing to slice your head off."

It was in that moment that the wild haired man had directed his attention away from his captive, something about what he had just said seemingly triggering something in the recesses of his mind. "Speaking of which…" he then pulled what appeared to be a black, worn down walkie-talkie or communicator of some kind, his thumb pressing down on the top button. "Proto Man! Do you read?!"

"Loud and clear, Doc. Though being you, it's impossible NOT to."

"Consider yourself fortunate your elsewhere, boy." He growled in a hostile manner. "Where are you now?" he paused briefly, just accounting for what he had just asked. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Just-"

"Then why even ask?"

"JUST go and release Cut Man from the 'Adjustment Chamber', and if he's still not fully…'together', then report back to me."

There was a particular period of silence between the two, the unseen, scarf-wearing robot seeming to be muttering something intangible underneath hearing range for the man, Brain Bot only able to catch a handful of words due to the worn state of the device.

"…sure thing, Doc." Proto Man finally answered, yet judging by his tone, he was NOT at all happy. If anything, Brain Bot concluded that there was NO semblance of sarcasm anywhere. If anything, it was the closet he had possibly ever heard to unbridled loathing.

Wily slipped the device back into his lab coat, directing his attention back towards the trapped, green android. "As I was saying, I'm well aware that Mega Man will come for at least one of you. Yet surprisingly…he's not the one I'm too concerned about."

This…this had to be a mistake. An error in this human's already bug ridden programming, Brain Bot told himself, yet it was only followed with the reminder that humans didn't HAVE installed programs, at least not in the manner familiar to him.

"No. I'm more interested in that titular 'Brain' of yours." Wily explained, making his way to one of the empty, operating tables pushed to the western corner of the room, seizing an unseen tool from the silver slab. Upon turning and walking back to his captive subject, only then did Brain Bot begin making attempts to struggle out of his restraints. "Oh, really? Calm yourself." He commanded, rolling his eyes, eyeing the small, yet still very functional drill he held in his palm. "I'm not planning on doing any too drastic. I don't want too much damage done to your memory core." He pressed the top button on the drill, the winding, long piece of silver beginning to spin, inching ever closer to the side of the spectacled bot's dome. "Not YET anyway…"

Time Man knew well that squirming and thrusting however much of his body that he could manage upward against his bonds was fruitless, let alone a waste of energy, and above all else, time. Nevertheless, he immediately concluded that upon awakening to the sick macabre décor surrounding him that the sooner he was taken from this place, the better.

"Damn, pathetic waste of flesh…" he snarled, finding at least some semblance of gratitude for his current solitude. Did that balding crackpot TRULY believe that the purple armored android was his to take freely? To use to his benefit and utilize for his own needs? "He has NO idea of what a revolution my very existence is, yet all he could probably manage to use it for is just more of whatever insanity has graced itself into his warped brain!" he huffed proudly, allowing himself to at least revel in that fact amidst his current predicament. " Moronic flesh bag…"

Yet even if the aged human was indeed a 'moronic flesh bag', that same 'flesh bag' was still the one keeping him against his will. Time Man put any sense of attempting to break from his restraints, knowing that he couldn't do it; rather, he decided it would be far more beneficial to put his energy into the construction of a possibility to escape.

Of course, then brought forth yet another taxing dilemma: how?

Dr. Light did not build him with the intention of using him for any violent means, nor did he posses any qualities that could be substituted for a defensive measure, unlike that perplexingly familiar electricity wielding robot. His frame, whilst displaying the basic, bipedal structure of whom made him, was far more slim and demure than the other machines he had seen that occupied this place, even (to his already growing distaste for him) Oil Man held more sizable girth than he. Usage of built in weapons was out, usage of his own strength was out, leaving him with…nothing. If he didn't declare it such a childish display as well as an utter waste of energy and time, Time Man wished nothing more than to succumb to his urges of throwing a screaming, anger-fueled fit. Was there really NOTHING he could do for himself? Unfortunately for him, his CPU declared not, thus leaving the last, and most dreaded option left: both he and Brain Bot would have to be rescued. The prospect of rescue was not what enraged him so (though he would've taken the opportunity to free himself the very second he awakened if he was able); it was the unavoidable prospect of just WHO would undoubtedly being coming to their rescue.

The blue one. The one who he had just realized existed alongside him all this time. The one that invaded his very being and saw EVERYTHING.

"Okay, up you go."

His fury at the forced acceptance of needing assistance, HIS assistance was suddenly put to the side, Time Man registering a new voice that he had never heard before.

"You can at least walk, right?"

"Some…somewhat." Scratch that. Make that two. "Ah! He…he mainly focused more on my mid-section."

Footsteps could be heard, two new figures coming into Time Man's line of sight from the small opening of the door of the room. Though the small amount of space compromised his sight, he could at least identify that one was bearing what appeared to be scissors atop his head whilst the other bore a more conventional helmet, albeit with shades obscuring his eyes. The scissors wielding both was slumped over and moving slowly, clutching his sides and apparently in a large amount of pain…or possibly trauma.

"Speaking of which, how is it?" the shade wearing android questioned the other.

"I…" the scissor-headed one steadily began to let go of his sides. "I'm not sure. Ever since last night it…" he paused briefly a panicked wheeze escaping. "It feels so…heavy…" to both his and Time Man's discovery, he had made a huge mistake as in only just a few brief moments, everything from the torso up began to slide back, a multitude of bunched wires and cables winding together in a tangled cobweb threatening to spill outwards, their owner desperately trying to keep them from escaping all the while the other robot was supporting him by keeping him upright.

"Yeah, it's a no-go, Cut." The other robot groaned, steadily escorting the one he was supporting back to wherever they had just come from.

"No!" the scissor-wielding bot cried out, trying to shake himself from his supporter's hold. "No! I'm not going back in there! I just got out! No! Don't make me go back!"

Go back? Time Man hadn't the slightest idea of neither what he was talking about nor why the return to such a place would bring forth so much panic.

"Okay, okay! We don't HAVE to go back! Just…" the shaded robot sighed, looking in the most north direction. "Let's just get you to my room. Your torso might be loose, but you aren't leaking, so that's at least SOME good news."

With that, from what little he could see, Time Man saw both androids walking back the direction he assumed they had just came from, the sound of doors opening signaled to him that they were about to board an elevator. Though he found what he had just witnessed rather drawing and consuming of his attention, it also birthed forth a plethora of compounding questions, he cursing himself for his processor latching onto what he had just seen. After all, it wasn't as if there wasn't ALREADY enough on his mind to begin with! Yet as soon as he had just began to begin another mental tantrum, he heard the doors once again, this time opening themselves. Someone had just come onto the floor he was currently trapped on. Yet…who?

He was answered with the door being opened, briefly letting in the minimal amount of light from the overhead lights in the hallway in before the one who had just entered shut the door behind him.

"Just could NOT help yourself, could you?" he heard a voice groan lightly, Time Man's large, blue eyes taking in the shade-wearing robot he had seen just moments ago standing over him, the details now far more visible, notably the yellow scarf he kept wrapped around his neck.

"So…" his visitor began, hidden eyes scanning over the smaller build android. "I heard that your one of the 'new guys'."

"New guys?" Time Man questioned, Proto displaying a light smirk.

"Did I stutter?" he crassly replied, finding the rising anger apparent on the captive's face a befitting mixture of both pathetic yet oddly adorable. "Freaking Light's just like the old, crazed loon." He mused. "Just can't help but keep popping out more and more of them…"

"Whatever you're talking about, I'm not sure, nor do I think I would be interested in learning of, yet if you're under the impression that I'm a recent creation, then you have a poor grasp of your own naivety."

The violet Robot Master only grew more enraged as his observer's smirk widened. "Oooh, aren't WE just the most adorable little smartass? Although…" he then made his way to the empty space beside Time Man, resting one hand on the table whilst his other was positioned on his hip. "I'm actually glad I decided to come by. What do you exactly mean by you're NOT a recent creation?"

Time Man huffed. "Exactly as I said, I was made a good time ago."

Now he was getting curious. "When?"

"Does it matter?"

It was brief, only mere seconds, yet the smaller built android caught a crack in the scarf wearing robot's seemingly unbreakable, 'cool' demeanor. "Not really." He admitted. "But seeing as YOU'RE THE hostage here and while I'm not the one holding you here, I'm STILL liable to making demands, and if need be…" he gestured toward the surrounding pieces of machinery surrounding them. "…threats."

Time Man, despite his former declarations that such a thing was a waste, he couldn't help but begin to squirm. "You…" he stammered, cursing himself and his own CPU for forcing the sensation of fear upon him. "You'll be in far worse trouble than I if you dare lay one HAND on me!"

"You can live without an arm or a leg. Hell, if it's anything to you, you'll still be kicking without your head." His current captive froze, his synthetic tongue not daring to retort or make any semblance of an insult. "So let me ask you again: When were you built?"

'Damn you.' Time Man inwardly spat, at least being able to pride himself in not letting it slip through his lips. "Exact date is classified, yet I can tell you that it is in the year 200X, soon after the period Dr. Thomas Light had created the two house-droids, Rock and Roll, and the first original six Robot Masters of the 'Light Line'-" his monotone, disinterested telling of his creation was halted by a sudden jostle of his table, the shaded android having apparently been the culprit, his fingers tightly grasping the sides with a clawed, tense hold.

"Made you around the same time…" he muttered, Time Man's already growing tension increasing at his voice, what he had just demanded to be answered having driven him to seemingly boiling rage. "Made you and kept you hidden…but of COURSE he wasted his energy on you and them…" He turned away for a moment, his fists balling up and his entire body seemingly vibrating with anger. "Didn't even give one THOUGHT about the ones 'HE' broke into…changed them completely. No, just made more to take their place…that damned son of a bitch…" yet in the midst of his offset tirade, the robot currently strapped to the table was forced onto his mind, the smaller, slimmer, helpless robot. Looking back to him, he was then reminded of why he had even bothered to walk in here. Yes, the newfound knowledge of how long he had existed infuriated him no less, yet that wasn't the reason why he came.

"So…" he began, his speech somewhat rattled and irritable, yet he forced himself to become as neutral as he could make it. "I don't think I even asked your name yet."

His subject of observation narrowed his gaze. "No. No, I don't think you have. But given how your recent display of anger over what I know not, it does bring into question your level of programmed maturity, so I'll spare you the complications of my registered serial number." He curtly huffed. "Time Man."

"Proto Man. And I'd love NOTHING more than to wring your little, scrawny neck for that…" he sneered, leering over him. "But I didn't come here to hurt you."

If not for Time Man allowing himself to blurt out the first thing to rise to his tongue, he would've surely assumed that he possibly would've been rendered speechless. "Excuse me?"

"Believe or not…" Proto Man sighed, the last of his anger having been released. "I'm going to try and help you."

* * *

The signs that he was nearing his desired location were becoming more and more evident, the lush, healthy sea of green flora becoming more scarce, dry, cracked earth enveloping the landscape below him. Yet the one element that cemented he had arrived was the large, towering structure drawing ever closer, the large fortress only reflecting minimal amounts of light via the full moon above.

The Skull Fortress was now in full view to the single robot steadily approaching it.

"It seems like it's been forever since I had to pay a visit to this place…" Mega Man outwardly spoke, seeing no need to keep his musings hidden, as he was the only functioning individual present in the deserted region.

Though in truth, the very fact the Blue Bomber was striding forward to the massive structure only meant that he had failed.

He may have at least gotten Proto Man off of his tail earlier that day, yet the very fact that he, the assigned protector of both newly revealed creations of Dr. Light, had failed to account for the possibility of a third unseen party following them all on foot never crossed his mind. Indeed, it wasn't a foreseen possibility, and being that he, nor anyone else caught sight or glimpse of Quick Man being released from the Skull Carrier to both of the required stops made…it wasn't exactly an error on his part. His processor detected that as he had not seen, nor was aware of another presence following his trail, it would therefore be impossible to take care of the threat if no threat was even detected. The situation that he, Time Man and Brain Bot found themselves in presently ultimately boiled down to a series of planned, yet more likely than not, unseen outside intrusion both out of their awareness and more importantly, out of their control.

Nothing could've been done…yet this conclusion that his CPU reached did little to nothing to ease Mega Man's guilt. If anything, it only made it skyrocket.

It wasn't an error, as there was no mistake made as not one party saw any present danger, yet nevertheless, it bore the same results. Both Brain Bot and Time Man were in Wily's hold, this being the green android's second instance of being his prisoner. He had failed his assigned task, and though he knew that many would find his current longing sheer insanity, he had WISHED it were just an error on his part.

If that was the case, then while the self-reproach would still be present, he could at least feel some satisfaction in that coming here was to correct his mistake. It was a situation that from beginning to end, he would be in control of, and in turn, dictate fully how it would play out.

It might've actually been just due to negligent, human error…an error of simple nature that ultimately, despite how complex his processor and input was, he might've not even been capable of.

'Damn it, Mega!' he cursed to himself. 'You can do that later!' indeed, as much as the urge to allow his 'emotional' center to run wild and release itself onto the rest of his mind, any semblance of frailty would surely doom him currently.

Finding himself as decent a spot he could find, which given it was yards away from the building's entrance, Mega Man knew that along with the amount of ground he had to trek, parking the hovercraft a good distance away would at least allow him to begin simulating a possibly route to the entrance.

The fact that there were laser sensors scanning along the dried, cracked ground didn't surprise him. In fact, he himself had been wondering IF Wily would've possibly got the forethought to even have a security system aside from just planting whatever hulking monstrosity he cooked up or stole outside of the door to attack anything that was coming. Though it was at that moment that Mega Man felt that perhaps his pondering of the crazed scientist consideration of tightened security was too soon as before lay one taxing dilemma.

The laser sensors displayed themselves as a medium sized, white, segmented circle trailing along the ground. At first, he thought that it would be a simple matter to evade the couple of circles trailing around the fortress, yet that was before the sudden appearance of another segmented circle, this one green in color and it partially invading the empty space of the first circle on the side. Then not long after that, a third circle of red took place at the other side. The laser sensors had made two sets of the intertwining circles, they slowly inching over the entire area, soon crossing each other before going back to their original position upon registering that nothing had been detected.

For once, Mega Man had begun to miss Wily's old method of security.

**Inside the Fortress**

"Excuse me?"

Proto huffed. "You heard what I said. Just tell the Doc that you're willing to join him and become part of his little regime or whatever he calls it." He then gestured towards Time Man's temple. "You get to keep what's up here, and if your nerd compadre isn't too stubborn or sees reason, he'll hopefully do the same and the both of you get off the hook. So…" Proto Man folded his arms. "What's the verdict?"

Time Man's expression didn't change, he still looking upon him with the same, flabbergasted stupor he had received upon his onlooker proposing the proposition to him.

"Verdict?" he shook his head, exasperated. "Verdict?" his dumbfounded phase was not long lasting however, his brow quickly furrowing and eyes burning with fury, yet he couldn't stop the small grin curling on his lips. "MY verdict is that either your CPU is in serious need of inspection for a possible virus, or you truly ARE that stupid." With that, he swiftly turned his head away. "Do you expect me to overlook the fact that your creator is the one that ordered my and Brain Bot's capture, and not to mention using one of MY creator's robots to assault us and take us both against our will-"

A harsh shake to the table he was strapped put Time Man's rebuttal to a stop, a red hand quickly seizing him by the chin and unforgivingly turning his head to face its owner. Though his eyes were hidden from view, the violet Robot Master needn't to see them to sense that his inquirer was beyond furious.

"Let's get ONE thing out of the way." Proto Man growled through clenching teeth. "I am NOT, in ANY way, a creation of that balding crackpot."

"Not a…" Time Man's animosity lessened, even if only just a small amount. "Then…are you-"

"If we're going to have to get THAT out of the way then…yeah." He admitted, with a good amount of reluctance. "DLN-001, if you want the specifics."

"Then…then you are not only the first of his line." Time Man's eyes widened in encompassing, frightening awe. "You are the first of us. Of ALL of us…"

"Huh. Yeah." Proto Man shrugged. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Yet if that's the case…then…" Time Man couldn't comprehend the dilemma that was drawn up due to his visitor's confession. "Then what in the world are you doing here?!"

He couldn't see it, yet given how his mouth unhinged for just a moment before he swiftly turned his back to him to conceal his facial features from view, apparently what Time Man had just questioned had delved into something both unknown and far deeper than originally suspected.

"That's no business of yours…" he simply stated, voice completely devoid of any humor or semblance of sarcasm.

A few long, drawn out moments of silence passed, yet eventually however, Proto Man turned his attention back to the bound android.

"Look kid, and I say kid because you already look like one and if we're getting technical, I'm WAY older than you." he began, Time Man's brow creasing at the unwanted title bestowed on him. "But when I offered you to join Wily, it's NOT for the reason you think. Frankly, if you were in any position other than the one you're in now, I could care less about you, let alone who had you in their possession in the first place-"

"Then, if I may be so frank, quit wasting your and my time, and just outright say what that supposed reason is!"

"Fine then." He leaned in closer, hand taking the smaller build robot by the chin and keeping his grip firm enough that he couldn't escape it, yet not to the point where he would register pain. "Believe it or not, this isn't one of those 'join the bad guys' cause it's destiny, or it's more fun, or whatever bullshit, clichéd reason you can conjure up in your processor. You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, kid, but there's no use in avoiding it now."

"A…avoiding…what?"

The scarfed android paused for a moment, a heavy sigh escaping him. "If my brother doesn't get here soon…you and four-eyes aren't probably ever getting out of here. At least, not as the same person you were when you came in."

Though he found it such an odd and almost utterly disgusting sentiment, Proto Man found himself actually WISHING that he had just left after Time Man had turned him down the first time. Let him find out for himself, he initially concluded, it'd be the same either way. Yet upon finding his hidden eyes gazing upon the strapped down Robot Master, he realized that this was the first time he had ever BEEN in this position, especially with one of 'his' pieces of work. Although…the spare moments where his younger sibling was at their mercy, he found himself only repeating himself to Mega Man, his answer always being the same in turn. Yet him…this robot before him…he was no Blue Bomber. He COULDN'T get out of this, at least not by his own power, of which Proto Man himself was uncertain of, though given his namesake, he could've been wrong. At least, he kept trying to convince himself of that.

"Do you know WHY Elec Man didn't seem to register anything when you asked him to acknowledge his creator? He knows only because it's in his memory banks, yet that's as far as Light's influence goes. Wily's made sure of that." Damn, why was this suddenly so difficult?! He had decided that he was going to go through with this, yet already, he found himself loosing grip on his own composure. "He doesn't acknowledge Light because he CAN'T. None of them can. Not Cut Man, not Guts Man, NONE of them. I don't know how they were, or what they acted like before the 'transition', but all I know is that Light did NOT program who they are now into their hard drives. Hell, I don't know if you can even CALL them 'them' anymore. They're just shells of what they were…whatever qualities Wily didn't deem 'needed' or 'wanted' locked away, inaccessible to them along with any previous attachments."

"You…" Time Man stammered. "You mean to tell me…that…they were-"

"No." Proto interrupted. "No, they weren't 'reprogrammed'. Reprogrammed doesn't involve invading and completely desecrating someone's mind against their will and turning them into literal weapons that are only held back by the Three Laws, yet even THOSE have loopholes that Wily's figured out. No, what he did to them…and hell, even Cossack's robots when they suddenly went 'missing'…it's not reprogramming. Not even close."

Time Man couldn't understand it, the entire situation that he had currently found himself unable to escape from growing even more complex and, to his dismay, unnerving and heightening his desire for rescue.

"Why…" he began, finding it odd that amidst the horrible comprehension his mind was now plagued with, he could still have enough energy to give to his tongue. "Why are you telling me all of this?! Is this just so you can get some disgusting satisfaction out of-"

"Not even close kid." Proto Man interrupted. "There's three options that you currently have, one of which is what you better be getting on your knees and praying for, though whether or not the concerns of a walking hulk of metal are even taken into consideration is debatable."

"And those options are?"

"Well, for one: either Mega Man bursts in and does his regular shtick of stopping Wily in whatever insanity he's cooked up, and you and Mr. Super-Nerd get out of here and move on with your lives until Wily maybe tries to snag you up again." He absolutely hated how the younger robot's features began to emit a small, hopeful look. If past results were anything to speak of, then the regular occurrence was more often than not ever ending in a positive manner.

"Two: you and he are going to get your CPUs cracked into and basically undergo a forced lobotomy and be no different than the six others and Cossack's bots. Or, there's three…" he leaned in closer. "You take my advice and join up willingly, thus avoiding any of that nasty stuff previously mentioned."

Time Man held no response. Frankly, he couldn't conjure up anything to say back, whether proper or casual. This 'Proto Man'…a creation of Light's, yet he was stationed here along with the other six members of his creator's 'officially released' Robot Masters. Robot Masters that he had just informed were no longer in the same frame of mind as before…

"If they were reprogramed to serve Wily, then what good is listening to you going to do me?" Time Man questioned. "If anything, perhaps YOU'RE just telling me this because he just programmed you no different to bend to his whim along with the others-"

"Shut your God damn mouth." The scarfed android coldly ordered, voice not louder in volume, yet the venom dripping from his tone signified that what the violet Robot Master had just said more than just angered him. " Wily made some adjustments to my body, yes, but let's get one thing, and one thing clear, you little shit." He growled, Time Man's curtness steadily diminishing as his hidden eyes continued to stare him down. "My mind is my own. You hear me? MINE. I'm here, yeah, but even then, I will be DAMNED if he EVER cracks into my processor. I didn't get a choice when I was reworked and upgraded, even if to a small degree, yet if you don't take my advice, you're not ever going to get to make a choice of your own reasoning ever again. Not as you anyway."

Before any other words could be exchanged between them, the familiar sound of the landing elevator came to them, Proto Man seeing this as his cue to make his exit, turning back to face Time Man for, while he was somewhat hopeful that he would be accepting of his words, he had hoped that it would be the last time he ever saw him, at least for some time.

"I'm not telling you this just because I'm technically one of the 'bad guys', kid. Believe it or not, I'm actually trying to save your ass."

With that, he made his exit, the spare amount of light temporarily blinding Time Man, until he then became aware of a tall shadow standing in front of him, blocking the light from meeting his optics.

Elec Man looked down at his catch (HIS, not Quick Man's as that irksome collection of scrap was not the one to bring him down), his arms folded and bearing Time Man a small, curt smirk, his teeth peering from the corner of his mouth as the smaller robot was failing miserably to contain his encompassing dread.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I'm here." The black and red armored android told him, a firm grip on the end of the table confirming his fears, yet found it odd that the robot had soon grabbed ahold of the small, red dial atop his head, two sizable pieces of Styrofoam being tied to it on either side with a single, yet durable rubber band. "Yet in keeping with the general manners of formalities, the Doctor wishes to see you. Now."

His vision having been forced to gazing upward, Time Man knew not what to exactly expect upon feeling his table being wheeled to position his form in an upright position by his electric wielding escort, his already large eyes had to do a double take to safely confirm that what he was seeing was indeed real.

His captor, the balding human was gazing upon the large screen of the massive computer in the room, seemingly in a state of uncontained awe at the number of plans and blueprints popping up in several windows, the source of them all positioned to the right of the machine.

Brain Bot was strapped down and positioned upward similar to him, yet apparently being the one 'feeding' the computer the onslaught of information being currently delivered, yet the process was obviously not a pleasant one, the straps being the only thing that kept him in place as his body continuously shuddered and shook, trembling as if he were receiving a multitude of electrical shocks, one right after the other.

"Doctor?" Elec Man broke Wily's feverish delight at what he was seeing, he steadily calming down, yet he didn't turn around to acknowledge the Robot Master. "As requested…"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." he dully replied, as if he were annoyed that he had to be pulled away from observing the screen. "You're excused."

The masked android nodded before turning away and walking off, Time Man only able to look on in abject bewilderment and growing fury. 'What are you doing?' he silently hollered. 'One of your creator's own innovations is being forcibly pried into! Do something!' it was a useless gesture to audibly declare this, both in that he knew that he might possible make the situation worse, and apparently the information that Proto Man had given him was indeed a reality. Even if he DID register his unspoken words, he wouldn't heed them, he couldn't.

"Stop fighting it." He heard Wily command, his suspicions regarding Brain Bot's current state being proven correct. He then turned to face him. "Ah, so nice of you to finally join us." He greeted, the bond Robot Master finally allowing his rage to present itself on his features.

"You hacked him…" he brazenly stated, eyes noting the familiarity of the windows' content. "You hacked him to access Dr. Kouin's work…"

"Obviously." Wily replied, matter-of-factly. "Though the initial plan was just to get myself you, or at the very least, one of you two. I'll give old Tom credit at keeping you both hidden for so long." He took the android by the chin, turning his head in several directions and angles to gaze at one of his newly acquired 'prizes'. "If not for today, I probably wouldn't have even known either of you existed." He then gazed towards the green android forcibly feeding the computer. "You three are practically your own special little group. The 'Three Wonders' would fit you perfectly." Brain Bot had finally been forced to cease his futile resistance, his shaking having stopped and his body going limp, yet he was still very much active, his glassy, saddened eyes weakly turning to Time Man as if projecting a silent apology for what he was currently doing.

"Well, two of us are in your current possession." Time Man dully noted, twisting his head in such a way that the old man's hold was immediately dislodged from his chin. "Now what?"

"Now what?" Wily repeated, his denial for further exploration having seemingly not affected him in the least. "Oh, now…" his hand suddenly undid the straps over Time Man's chest and upper abdomen, he confused, yet now becoming increasingly uneasy. What could he possibly be doing if he needed to remove some of the very things that kept him down? "Dr. Kouin's notes seem to indicate that both he and Tom have been working on you for some time…" Wily told his captive, wheeling a table covered in various tools lying on a ragged, dirty old rag, most of which appeared to be dangerously sharp. "Yet Kouin appears to have been working on something else solo."

Time Man's internal wiring froze. No…he…he couldn't possibly mean…"But one thing at a time." The scientist sighed, his wide, blue eyes scanning the open, visible, and completely vulnerable upper body, his intentions finally being made clear upon his subject seeing a sharpened, glistening instrument being raised to his stomach, its serrated edges soon becoming a single, whirling blur as it inched ever closer. "Let's get a closer look at what makes you 'tick'."

**Outside**

Wait…of course!

Mega Man looked to his buster. While yes, he hadn't exactly used that energy he had 'given' to him by one of the robots he was currently attempting to rescue, yet as the continuously patrolling, moving circles along the ground presented a far riskier scenario than just the arbitrary Big Eyes…perhaps now would be the best time, if any, to use it.

Yet with that revelation, another perplexing issue dawned on him: did he even HAVE enough energy to spare? If so, then how would he use such a thing? It was an understatement to say that what he had seen the smaller built android do with his namesake was far different and complex than merely tossing a pair of twin blades in a circular pattern before they returned to him, or simply propelling a concentrated blast of liquid nitrogen or balls of fire forward.

It was a risky maneuver that ultimately demanded that he do at least the most minimal amount of experimenting to even begin taking the first step.

"Well, no time like the present…" he found the gesture to be completely unprofessional and, though he found himself somewhat ashamed of it, something that his sister wouldn't hesitate to do, yet he chuckled at his comment.

Raising his buster, he positioned his placement would be at some nearby boulders that had taken root there quite literally, dried plants and withering ivy tracing over their smooth surface.

'And no, sis. 'Plasma Power' is NOT lame.'

**Inside**

He attempted not to panic, nor give his captor even the slightest amount of satisfaction, yet at the moment, Time Man was rather thankful for the madman dulling his sensory reception, otherwise he would've no doubt been currently screaming in both unconfined terror AND painful agony. When the saw neared his midsection, he knew that inevitably, he was going to literally be delved into, his outer layer of thinner metal being removed to allow access to inner workings after tackling his metallic external oblique. Whilst the process of being 'opened' and examined was nothing of a new experience for Time Man, given how long both Light and Kouin contributed during his construction, yet the fact that this obviously unhinged, unstable individual was going to be the one partaking in that act had made he completely terrified of what he considered to be such a rudimentary action.

"All right then…" Wily proclaimed, the entire section of the outer shell from the pectorals down to the mid stomach was stripped from the Robot Master's body, the slab of metal dropping to the ground and kicked to the side as if it were a mere piece of scrap. "I take it that given by your demeanor, this isn't anything too unusual for you." the old human observed, Time Man currently putting whatever amount of strength he held that hadn't been eaten away by his growing fear to work in keeping it as hidden as possible.

"It's not." He simply responded, not willing to divulge anything more, yet he was completely caught off guard upon feeling something, or someone rather dry, wrinkled, and chilled begin to…touch him?

Turning his head as downward as he could manage, his theory was indeed proven correct: his exposed, silvery external oblique was being examined rather closely by his captor, Wily tracing his aged, calloused appendages over the individual sections of where his outer shell had been removed. The thick, yet far softer flesh pressing up against the unwavering 'muscular structure' of titanium, tracing along the dip in between both of Time Man's pectorals and where the two raised sections ended, the old man then going to examine the robot's evidently small, but still visible abdominal enhancements, his subject twisting and struggling against his touch.

If he wasn't kept restrained, Time Man would have little to no problem using his still superior strength to push the intrusive scientist off, at least with enough force to not cause injury. His sense of 'touch' having been severely inhibited, he was only aware that he was being 'felt' by the sensation of pressure on his inner shell, yet only just aware that something was present and unable to conclude if it was either pleasurable or painful. Though neither, he had no trouble making up his mind that he was FAR from enjoying his current 'examination', mainly if not entirely due to Wily's own reactions to having access to his deeper, more hidden regions. The prodding and poking of his digits were not the same as either Light's or Kouin's. All three were soft and thorough, taking their subject's sensory perception into consideration even if he was technically numb, yet Wily…it seemed as if he was doing so out of some…odd fascination.

"Perfect." Time Man heard him mumble under his breath, his hands feeling and tracing his opened region akin to how one would've possibly treated a porcelain doll, as if he were afraid that too much pressure would cause him to crack. "Perfectly perpendicular…" Wily mused, examining Time Man's pectorals, his eyes lighting up upon the small amount of light reflecting off of their broad surfaces. "Not one crease or dent were one may be…" he openly declared, the robot taking note of a twinge of anger that came to his worn face, only to leave in just a few moments. It wasn't of malice towards him or anyone he could see, rather, Wily appeared almost…envious. Almost as if he himself was possibly jealous of what he, a machine, had just 'given' to him from his very conception.

He didn't dig any further in the odd surge of emotion he just witnessed, nor did he intend to. This was far more than enough. "Keep…" he began to mutter, still enormously uncomfortable at the continually prodding, prying fingers. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Upon hearing this, Wily had ceased his 'examination', yet he didn't remove his hands from their positions, at least not before giving Time Man a deeply-set, disapproving glare. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." He curtly stated, he then going to retrieve another table to wheel over, this one however completely barren and serving as the placeholder for absolutely nothing, all the while muttering to himself of why he didn't bring it around when he brought the tools. "I haven't even gotten to your 'juicy' stuff." Time Man grew confused, yet his uncertainty was short lived as he heard the familiar buzzing of the hand-held saw begin to rev up again, the scientist's intentions now crystal clear. "Well, it WOULD be your 'juicy' stuff, if you were human…"

Since allowing himself to briefly go into sleep mode, both from seeing no use in keeping up resistance plus the continual drain being put on him as he had to continually feed the computer the contents in his memory core against his will, Brain Bot didn't know what to expect upon a shrill, piercing scream rousing him from his nearly comatose state, yet what met his eyes certainly gave his exhausted core quite a fright.

Time Man had not been moved from his place, the straps that hadn't been undone still keeping him firmly in place, yet those details were miniscule compared to what drew the weakened, but still functioning super computer.

It was a fruitless, completely useless effort, he knew, yet despite himself and his views on such things, Time Man couldn't help what was currently spilling from his vocals.

Wily was indeed correct, if he WAS constructed of organic material, then what the doctor had just gotten to would be his 'juicy' stuff.

From his pectorals down to his mid-stomach was opened up, the plethora of bundled, constricting wires coiling around his now visible endoskeleton to his glowing, spherical core nestled in the middle of his open chest cavity. Nothing was hidden from view, both he and Wily seeing everything that was inside the active and still awake Robot Master.

"Well, you've got quite an interesting design!" the old man complimented, though he was obviously far from bearing any semblance of good intentions. "Let's get ourselves a closer look…"

It was only then that Time Man learned what the empty table was for, he soon feeling the older man's arms digging into his abdomen, fistfuls of loose, bundled wires being lifted out and placed on the flat surface, the cords stretching from their origin to their new placement, Time Man unable to keep his pained moans from escaping. He felt no pain, yet the sensation of literally being emptied from the inside out was far from pleasant, his CPU signaling and blaring out warnings that his most central areas were at risk, his core nearly being touched or accidentally bumped by the scientist's feverishly grabbing, constricting hands.

**Outside**

He was at a loss.

The second Mega Man had unleashed the dormant weapon held up inside his systems, though he knew that this was far from the appropriate time to do so, it was both an incredibly eye opening discovering, yet also an event that befuddled his circuits. The power didn't emit from his buster, yet seemingly rather his very core, a multitude of violet, pulsating waves going outward and affecting the entire area from where he stood to at the very least, the outer walls of the Skull Fortress. He knew not what just happened as the use of a weapon had never occurred in such a way, yet from doing small, light movements, he concluded that his predictions were indeed correct: the laser guides were still moving, but at a far slower, and far more avoidable pace.

Seeing no further reason to keep waiting, Mega Man dashed forward towards the towering building, the laser's circle markers easily being dealt with in just a few, quick hops whenever another circle had decided to appear. Mega Man was more than pleased with the effects of one of Light's newly unveiled robots, yet upon reaching his desired destination, the effects of the unleashed 'Time Slow' had just began to waver, and if the meter on his buster was any indication, he had just wasted around fourteen units of energy from that bout alone.

'If need be…' he mused, azure eyes brightening as he began to trek further into the entrance of the structure. 'Hope he doesn't mind letting me borrow another few rounds.'

He found one factor odd however: he had already assumed that as the waves of energy seemingly emitted from his center, there was no need to worry about aim, yet during the spreading of the waves, he heard an odd sound going off during his usage of the Robot Master's ability: a continuous, reverberating vibration of sorts…ironically, almost likening it to the sound of an alarm clock.

Inside

"Hm…odd" Time Man didn't bother even acknowledging Wily's outward pondering, the constant straining of his bloodless entrails not being in their proper location far too much of a distraction from attempting to possibly make the scientist's visual study of his core more difficult, yet given his current state, what was there that he could do? "You're certainly functionable, yet…" the balding man looked in closer, his subject of study's core bearing a striking resemblance to the inner workings of, of all things, an old alarm clock. Yes, the components were far less primitive, two large spheres resting by his core instead of a collection of winding gears, yet it still resembled a clock.

"Yet…what?" the Robot Master moaned through grit teeth.

Wily moved away from his subject to survey if his 'download' had been completed. "To put it bluntly, you seem incomplete."

"In…Incomplete?! INCOMPLETE!?" Time Man found himself bellowing despite his fleeting energy, his straining against straps. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO DECLARE SUCH A THING AS FACT?! DID YOU HAVE ANY HAND IN MY CONCECPTION OR CONSTRUCTION?!"

If it were any other given time, he would've been mad. Hell, he would've been outright furious, yet what Albert Wily had just been presented with in searching through the last of the information sapped from Brain Bot's processor had solidified his hypothesis and already provided him with all the leverage he needed.

"Oh, is that so?" he mockingly inquired. "Then why does it list here in the Institute's files that the desired goal is to use you to research time travel, one of the sub points listed here being the apparent 'stopping' of said time?"

"That…that's…I…I'm not-"

"Yet from what I heard from both Elec and Quick Man, you only managed to seemingly 'slow' the semblance of time down."

He stammered, he began to form words…yet nothing came of it. His face contorted into one that had meant to display complete and utter loathing for the human, his furrowed brow and hung head appearing far more akin to one that had been stabbed in the heart. "It's…I'm just not ready yet." He finally managed to choke out. "Kouin…he…he told me it would take time. That…that I was a revolutionary product of this era…so…it would be slow…"

"Oh, don't get yourself so upset. In fact…" it was then that Time Man felt himself being moved to a horizontal position, the cords outside his body having to twist and bend to go along with the movements of the table, his body shuddering in response. Above him, Wily held what appeared to be a small drill of some kind, he holding it just above Time Man's vulnerable dome. "By the time I'm done with you and your friend over there, you'll be achieving status far greater than anything Light or Kouin could provide for you! It's literally an offer you can't refuse."

That energy that he had been saving was starting to be used now, Time Man's struggles becoming more frantic and violent, yet the continual pull of his displaced innards made the process all the more strenuous and difficult. "I…" he growled. "I don't fear you…"

He refused to be intimidated by this bastard, this individual that had stolen him from his home and his potential completion! Yet he didn't receive the reaction that he had hoped for. Wily didn't glower, nor did he give any semblance of enragement. No, instead, he presented the Robot Master with a small, self-assured, poised smile.

"No, of course not." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Of course you wouldn't be afraid. Your precious Mega Man wasn't afraid when I nearly drilled my way into him and that blonde bitch of a sister he has." The drill began to inch closer. "Light's original six that came before you or your dark colored friend? They weren't afraid either." Closer… "Dr. Cossack's robots as they were brought to me weren't afraid. So no. Of course not, you're not afraid." Whatever amount of space between them had been closed off, the tip of the instrument's sharpened end now resting up against the android's violet dome. "Not just yet…"

"I hope you forgive me for disagreeing with your announcement…"

All three, both captive robots and human seized up upon the young, yet unyielding voice of a young male echoed through the room, its owner soon stepping into the small amount of available light, bright reflections catching on his armored, azure body. "But the only one here that has any need to be afraid is you!"

**Note: Okay! Almost over with!**


	22. Time Stands Still Part 6

**Note: Ok! Last part of Episode 4 here! This longer page structure (7,000 word count being my minimum) is really working out and I hope I don't confuse you guys too much with this, but here's hoping you guys like the format too!**

**Chapter 25: Time Stands Still Part 6**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

"Hm…" Wily mused, observing the alert, ready, azure machine standing only a few feet away. "You're later than I thought you'd be. Why?" a smirk traced his aged features. "Take a little trip to the Institute to check up on Kouin?"

Oh! There it was! It was brief, yet in those fleeting moments, he saw the Blue Bomber flinch at his words.

"N-No." he replied, the unease in his voice unable to fully be concealed. "You already have what you went there for. Yet the officials are already on their way there." He let his eyes shift to the bound Time Man, they widening in horrible realization at the current condition of the Robot Master, and unfortunately for the both of them, Brain Bot wasn't faring too much better.

"Well, I never though I'd find myself saying this, but I can see it: there's no need for you to feel guilty." Moments like these were rare and scarce, yet even then, he savored them completely, Light's supposed 'pride and joy' nearly shaking in terrible trepidation, Time Man only confused whilst Brain Bot knelt his head, face turning away with sorrow.

Mega Man stood firm, he HAD to. He couldn't allow himself to present weakness, not in front of the ones he was recuing, least of all HIM…yet the horror forcibly presenting itself on his face was growing too difficult to fully keep to himself. 'Don't let this be it…' he silently pleaded, shaking his head from side to side lightly. 'Please, don't let this be my 'first time'…'

"Because the officials are going to see that there's NOT a Dr. Kouin to rescue. At least anymore."

At that moment, whatever presence of hope that he was looking far too deep into it, that his logic center's directions was merely leaping to conclusions, despite it's correct reasoning in directing him to go after Time Man first, was completely decimated. He wished it, prayed it…yet the fates had apparently made their decision for him long before his realization.

It had betrayed him. The limbic center of his processor, his emotional, hopeful center…it had betrayed him.

Time Man's tongue was failing him, the very act of speech seemingly stripped from him and the ability to form the simplest of words impossible. He couldn't understand it: he had heard the gunshot or at least the release of some sort of weapon when Dr. Kouin communicated with him…should this turn of events have just been anticipated, or better yet, expected? That's what his processor told him…his logic center…and yet…he couldn't accept this.

He WOULDN'T accept this.

"Bastard…" he finally managed to wheeze out amidst his exhausting inner debate on what in the world was happening to him. "You bastard…"

It made no sense! Logic and other functions told him one thing whilst a handful of others told him another, the continuous conflict that had arisen in not only his CPU, but also his core was severely draining, to the point where he felt he was in more pain than he would've likely been in had not Wily dulled his sensory receptors when he had been 'emptied'.

"You bastard!" he kept repeating, voice becoming more and more enraged. "YOU BASTARD!" It escaped him completely, why was this revelation of something initially suspected forcing him to display such heights of rage he knew not that he could even reach? What was happening to him?! "YOU NO GOOD, AMATUR BASTAR-" yet any further bellowing against the balding human were short lived, as a kick to the table supporting his entrails was kicked to the floor, they plummeting to the ground in a collective heap and even with his purposefully dulled senses, Time Man could still feel the uncomfortable strain gravity held on them now.

Deciding that now was the time to act, Mega Man momentarily shifted his view between the two captive androids, settling for going to release Brain Bot first. Yet as he began undoing the straps, he couldn't help but find it rather odd that Wily hadn't provided any resistance.

"Oh no, don't mind me." He said, quietly making his way towards the side of the computer, a small, black object exiting from a small, cubic crease, of which Wily quickly slipped into his pocket. "Go on, do what you came here for. In fact, I thought that we should make this a little bit of a challenge for you."

"Oh, really?" Mega Man responded, his hand having to dig into Brain Bot's audio receptor to dislodge the inserted cord in his CPU, the wriggling of his azure digits, much to his chagrin, only making the green android's current pain worse.

"Yes." Wily answered, the fingers on his left hand ducking into his sleeve. "I won't interfere with your attempts in the rescue of these two…" his finger rested on it, yet ultimately decided against pressing it. No, not just yet. "But it's going to be on your shoulders in getting them out of here. But first…" he whirled over to the entrance to the expansive, dome room. "Quick Man! Elec Man!"

As if right on cue, the two Robot Masters quickly entered the room. "You rang, Doc?" Quick Man chuckled, Elec Man remaining silent, yet presenting the blue intruder with a disapproving, yet mocking sneer.

"You both know what to do!" Wily told the two machines, he then hastily making his way towards the most eastern exit. "Injure the other two if you must, but DON'T terminate them! I want them both intact!"

"Very well, Doctor." Elec Man responded. "I shall be sure to keep my colleague in line."

"Oh, piss off! Besides…" Quick Man angrily retorted, wasting no time in charging towards Mega Man, the Blue Bomber completely distracted from his current efforts to release Brain Bot that he failed to foresee the well timed kick to his toned chest, finding himself harshly knocked to the floor with the sole of the speedster's boot firmly holding him to the ground. "I've been waiting long enough to finally get ahold of you, and I don't think I need to tell you that there's no 'line' that I keep inside except the one that I decide!"

"Ugh, such lack of strategy and tact…" the electricity wielding robot chided. "But very well, have him you must…" he then turned his attention to the restrained, yet still very conscious Time Man. "I'll entertain myself with these two. Unless of course you can't handle him-"

"Ugh, just stop talking!" this moment allowed Mega Man to begin releasing a blast of plasma, yet unfortunately, Quick Man had presented he intended to remain true to his assigned name as this attempt was quickly intercepted, he seizing the Blue Bomber's arm and angling it painfully to the side before he found himself being slung from his current position on the floor to the side, he roughly tossed from one place to another like a ragdoll until he managed to get himself at least supported on one knee. "Aw, c'mon!" Quick Man pouted. "You're not quitting already, are you? You don't give me the satisfaction I've been wanting since I began tailing you…" in that brief pause, he produced a single, yet all together deadly Quick Boomerang. "Then there's no reason for me to waste either my time OR my energy on you!"

BOOM!

Even he had to admit, his reaction time was a little too slow for that. It didn't hit him, yet a single blast of golden plasma shot past the crimson Robot Master's dome, leaving a rather sizable mark in the wall behind him.

"Oh yeah…" he nodded, more than satisfied at his opponent's display. "Oh yes! NOW you're beginning to gain my interest!" he looked back to the able and ready Mega Man, he remaining silent, yet his recently used buster was at the ready. "Well then…" he proclaimed, aiming his drawn boomerang shooter. "Let's dance!"

Elec Man shook his head at his companion, both he and Mega Man having just begun a rather contained, yet undoubtedly soon to be incredibly violent skirmish. He probably wouldn't even take into account of the potential damage either he or his azure opponent could possibly do to the rather delicate equipment here. Typical, he huffed. Yet in retrospect, that's why HE was here, to make sure any mistakes that careless, impatient scrap heap had failed to account for, or knowing him, simply chose to ignore. Yet that would come later…undoubtedly. For now, he would be able to entertain himself with the two hapless individuals rendered completely at his electrifying, shock inducing fingertips…

Blast. Jump. Dodge. Blast.

That was the basic kata Mega Man was forced to learn and currently execute as the crimson armored android was wasting little to no effort or time displaying and using his superior velocity to his advantage. Yet it seemed that while it saved him from being hit by a good number of the Robot Master's boomerangs, it did little to save him from the bevy of physical strikes dealt to him.

"Oh, come ON!" Quick Man groaned, he deciding that for now, he had enough of attacking from a distance, he rushing up to the Blue Bomber and the two currently engaged in a continuous barrage of punches and kicks. Not as effective, possibly, but he was getting bored. "Don't tell me getting through the door took THAT much out of you!"

"Not exactly!" Mega Man replied, his head briefly having to cock from one side to the other at a rapid pace, the process in itself enough to make any organic creature disoriented beyond belief. "But I'll give Wily this!" Yes! An opening! Swiping his right leg in a circular motion, the azure robot had managed to catch Quick Man off guard and knock off his balance. Yes, he managed to save himself from falling by a simple backflip to get himself on his feet again, yet it at least got him at least some room away from him. "I kind of miss the Big Eyes."

"Well, remind me to send you a sympathy card." Quick Man sneered. "We've been getting a little low on…" he paused for a moment, both he and Mega Man finding it incredibly out of character for him. "Huh. Just about everything thanks to your constant butting in, you little blue shit."

"Oh?" Mega Man curtly exclaimed in farce bewilderment. "That's rather unfortunate. "

"Yeah, and Doc's been going around and chewing everyone and everything out like his has an entire broom shoved up his ass." The ruby Robot Master moves his foot to the side somewhat, hands behind his back. "So if anything, this is going to be the BEST stress reliever I've ever had!" With that, he dove forward, Mega Man blocking his first kick, yet failing to account that in each hand was two drawn boomerangs, of which he presented after a knee strike to the cerulean robot's chin, destroying his upper defense and allowing his opponent to dig the sharpened instruments into the wall behind him just above his wrists, essentially pinning him to it.

"Well, he's certainly enjoying himself." Elec Man observed, he currently preoccupied with the two captives.

"Should you…eh…" Brain Bot sputtered out, while there was no more information to forcibly obtain and copy from him, the very sensation of being 'broken into' was still far from pleasant to him, simple comprehensions of whether it were hot or cold incredibly difficult for him, and any attempt of his systems to reject the plug inserted in his head resulting in a rather painful disciplinary shock.

"Hmm? You have something you wish to share?" the electricity-wielding Robot Master questioned, raising a brow from behind his mask.

"Should you not be possibly assisting your comerade?"

Even in his continuous strain at the pull his entrails held on his insides as they lay on the floor, Time Man was somewhat thankful for the dulled pain for he could at least put it to some use now.

"Shut up!" he hollered in furious anger. "Damned outdated model!" he cursed. "Would common sense be that much of a burden to possibly put into you?!"

While he felt some relief from allowing the barrage of irritation and sudden surge of rage release itself, Time Man wasn't exactly pleased with the results. While indeed, it was an understatement to say that he cared not for how Brain Bot would take his rebuttal to his inquiry, his arbitrary, imitated 'feelings' or whatever term he called them. But in releasing his brutal honesty, the violet Robot Master had unintentionally drawn Elec Man's attention from the lime colored robot to him.

"Well, aren't WE just suddenly the little ball of fire?" he told him in surprise. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you could've possibly spent too much time around Fire Man."

Fire Man…another name that he had heard of before.

"Although…" his turquoise optics traced the open, gaping cavity carved out of the bound Time Man, the strapped robot soon finding a pained gasp escaping his lips as he felt a hand beginning to trace his exposed core. "You seem to be more on the lines of more…'energy efficient' technology. Heh, hell, you might be near someone of MY caliber…even if only by a small amount."

"Get…get your fingers off that…second-rate scrap heap!" Time Man strained, the mere sensation of multiple foreign objects touching his most venerable and, as he was now discovering, sensitive object that kept him functioning sending his sensory input readings on a whirl, even with their toned down sensitivity. "Do you have any idea…AH!"

Well, that wasn't something he expected. A constant barrage of confusing sensations that he likened to what he assumed static electricity must've felt like to a human, perhaps, given who was currently invading him, yet this sensation forced an almost embarrassingly high gasp from him. His inspector was obviously curious, looking to his subject, then to the core he was currently stroking, deciding to take one, single finger and slowly trace it along the glowing, contained orb, its position far more centered, yet from its location, one could've mistakenly called it an electronic 'heart'.

"Hmm…you're not too experienced with this little thing being touched, are you?" Elec Man wryly inquired, Time Man's features still trying to decide whether to present an uncomfortable glower or the beginning of a widened grin.

"I…I've had it touched before, of course! How else wound it and my CPU be linked if not?!"

'Yes, but it hasn't been broken into…'

"Well then…if that's the case…" Elec Man exclaimed, a small yelp coming from Time Man as, to his observer's satisfaction, was steadily losing his composure and in turn, fueling his ignited need to show this belligerent, 'naughty' little robot his place, especially when it came to him. "Then I need to make sure that we clearly understand each other." His grip on the core tightened, Time Man once again releasing a pained gasp.

"N-No…" he moaned. "You idiot. If…if you put too much damage on that-"

"Oh silly little thing. Do you REALLY think of your fellow Robot Master that callously? I injured you at the Institute, yes, yet with only just enough of my limitless energy to keep you from moving. In fact, the shared title between us makes us almost kin if we bore human blood!"

'There's no reason to hurt him…he's done nothing wrong…'

His hand began to generate small, sporadic sparkling emerge from his fingertips. "But you have quite the attitude, and I'm afraid that's just something I'm not willing to tolerate from a weaker specimen such as you."

"Wait!" Time Man shrieked, already feeling the high voltage begin to emit from his hand. "You…you are willing to do this to me…another DLN?"

"That…" 'Another DLN…another like me…' "And that matters to me how?"

"Should it not, DLN08? Was this part of your original function?"

'No…' "Shut…shut up…" 'None of this is…'

"Then what is…Dr. Light Number 08-"

"SHUT UP!"

Brain Bot couldn't look, he having already witnessed far too much done to his fellow creation already. Though his pain wasn't one that he would discount either, the sudden bursts of light that shrunk his artificial pupils along with the shrill, agonizing screams that came from none other than Time Man…no. He couldn't just sit idly by and witness this happening. Even WITH his own predicament, he was built to be one of, if not, the most complex and expansive supercomputer to date! There had be something, ANYTHING that he could manage to scrounge up in order to somehow get them all out of this! Yet during this self-lamentation, the hacked android found his eyes being drawn to the skirmish his rescuer was currently having…but his attention focused on his light-footed opponent.

'Scanning for weaknesses…none found…yet…perhaps…'

Quick Man, oddly enough, found himself just casually making his way to the bound Mega Man, of which was now desperately trying to free himself from his place on the wall.

"Wow…" the crimson Robot Master groaned in dejection. "You might just be the purest definition of 'letdown'."

The azure robot didn't bother retorting in his defense, his efforts solely concentrated on finding a way to release himself.

"Here Wily went on and on about 'get back to the fortress before that blue dweeb gets here!' Ugh…probably wouldn't have made a difference if you actually WENT to check up on that Dr. What's-His-Name."

A pang of agony shot through him, abject despair thrusting itself onto his entire being. Not for himself however…no, far, FAR from himself…

'The logic center dictated that whether Kouin is alive or not, the goal of them going there in the first place was to collect Time Man.'

'But he could've still been…he COULD still be alive! Even if gravely wounded, I could've maybe gotten him medical attention far faster than-'

'Assuming that he is alive?'

'And YOU know this how?'

'Distinction on whether Dr. Kouin's status is living or not cannot be confirmed, yet from past experience, is Wily a valuable source of truthful information?'

He had to stop. He wanted to continue, to PROVE that his initial decision to wish to aid Dr. Kouin would've at least bore something good! Yet…no! He wasn't abandoning Time Man and Brain Bot! A human life was in need of attention first! Yet…given what he had seen when he had just arrived, perhaps it would've been far too late for BOTH parties…especially if, though his logic center was being vague (not by choice) on whether or not he should even trust the information he had been told…

'No! None of that, damn it!' Mega Man silently chided. 'Get your God damn act together, Mega!' he could do that later, he'd HAVE to do that later. Either now or later, there was no way he could escape it…yet how to get his arms free…

Wait…of course!

The hand on his buster cannon slipped into the nozzle, essentially allowing him to only have to blast the other boomerang off his-

"Uh, uh, uh!" the one who had put him in this position in the first place mockingly scolded, a hand gripping his forearm and slamming it against the wall, Mega Man's strength fighting against Quick Man's, both literally fighting over his arm. "You aren't pulling shit like that!"

From afar, Brain Bot spotted the current predicament his savior had found himself in…then the positioning of his buster.

"Mega Man!" the struggling android shouted from his place beside the large machine. "The computer! Shoot it!"

Elec Man knew that it would eventually come, yet now?! Especially over some stupid thing that the damned bag of flesh didn't even think of beforehand?! It was a valuable piece of equipment; of COURSE it might possibly get caught in the crossfire! "Idiot." He grumbled to himself. Releasing his hold on Time Man, he began trekking his way towards the struggling Blue Bomber.

'Time Man…I'm so sorry.'

Wasting no time, Mega Man fired a single collection of plasma at the machine, Quick Man in turn releasing his grip on his arm and firing a single boomerang in order to possibly deflect it.

"TIME SLOW!"

A pulsing, violet surge of energy emitted from Mega Man's core, the very environment around him beginning to decrease rapidly, he using this moment of confusion on Quick Man's part to shoot off the single boomerang keeping him pinned as he then began to make his way towards the two captive robots.

Brain Bot was more than aware that his perception of what was happening was only due to the effects of Time Man's ability, yet upon feeling the cord lodged in his processor roughly being forced to remove itself due to it not being able to stretch any further signified that whilst rescue was close, there was still the two aggressing Robot Masters to attend to. As he felt his binds being cut via the close contact of some dangerously close plasma pellets, Brain Bot's eyes still locked onto the still screaming Time Man, Elec Man's speed having been more reduced than Quick Man's…yet it seemed that even Time Slow couldn't effect the speed of light itself.

Speaking of the crimson android, he was swiftly approaching, running speed lessened to that of the average velocity obtainable via any regular machine. Slower, yes, yet nowhere near what could be considered 'slow'.

"Sorry about this." Mega Man apologized, Time Man soon finding himself being turned around thrust forward with his carrier, the flattened surface striking Elec Man in the back and in turn forcing him to release his hold on Time Man's core.

The violet Robot Master's temple began pounding furiously, the constant barrage of electrical shocks having finally ceased and allowed him to gradually gain his senses. He wasn't too aware of what was even taking place until he felt something that held a link to whatever hadn't been already pullet out of him being dragged along the floor, finding that both he and Brain Bot were literally being pushed out of the domed room by what he assumed to be Mega Man…yet as he felt a firm kick to the backside of his table, the Time Slow's effects was beginning to wane…his eyes widening in horror as a single blat of plasma was delivered from his savior's nozzle…heading straight for the large computer stationed in the room…his co-creator's entire line of work all on display and presented.

"NOOOOO!"

**Main Hub in Skull Fortress**

"And I believe I made it clear that YOU are to stay OUT of the way! You are not needed in there!"

From behind his visor, his eyes burned with fury. "The hell I care! If Mega Man's in here, than I'm not letting him out without at LEAST us giving each other a few good rounds before-"

"Before nothing!" Wily snarled. "Remember boy, though you may not care for it, the 2nd Law STILL applies to you here!"

"2nd Law my ass." Proto Man retorted. "I think YOU need to remember, Doc, YOU technically aren't even my designated creator! Besides, I think it's been established that I'll obey you WHEN I want to."

It was at that moment that the scarfed android realized that he might've unintentionally provided the balding human with some ammunition to use against him, a disturbingly delighted smirk tracing Wily's lips.

"No." he simply replied, as if not even phased by the robot's words. "No, I'm NOT registered as the one who made you, even though I WAS responsible for a good amount of your construction. But…" he gazed around the empty, desolate area, the room completely empty and barren…save for the two of them. "If that's the case, then where's Dr. Light then? Did he send Mega Man to come his other six creations?" he went silent now. Damn it, he was going for 'that' spot, wasn't he? "To collect you?"

His teeth began grinding on his lip, turning away from the human stationed at the computer screen and observing what was transpiring a few floors below them. 'Damn you, old man…'

"Answer me, boy. Did he?"

"…no."

'Don't make me say why, you bastard. Don't you dare…' he silently pleaded. 'Please…don't make me-'

"That's all I needed to hear."

Proto Man didn't turn around, yet he was still rather thankful, oddly enough, given that his reliever was the same one that had started it. He was being complacent; he needed to go, NOW. Cut Man was still waiting for him in his room and…whatever. He could contemplate as to why Wily seemed so chipper later.

Seeing that Proto had made his exit, Wily allowed himself to lean back slightly in the worn, stationary chair. "So…you got both of those oh-so-precious creations of Tommy-boy out of danger…congratulations, you annoying little shit." He gazed to the small USB drive sitting one the flat stand holding up the massive keyboard. "I've already got everything I wanted and more from that green blabbermouth. Also…don't think you're out of trouble just yet. In fact…" he reached for a collection of buttons arranged in a circular fashion. "You've just stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire." hovering his finger over one of the four buttons in the lower region of the collection, he firmly pressed his finger downward. "Besides, this'll be an opportunity to see whatever adjustments I need to make before I 'formally' introduce you two…'

* * *

He didn't understand it.

Mega Man was here…one of the green Hovercrafts stationed just by a small collection of large boulders…yet Rush couldn't detect his 'master's' presence…at least not at ground level. His thrusters steadily easing up as he gained less and less altitude, the ruby red canine didn't need to be ordered to keep out of the way of the circular lights tracing the ground. Making his way around the large building, Rush stopped momentarily, emitting a confirming yelp as he began sniffing and prodding at the ground below him.

Yes, it was clear: Mega Man WAS indeed here, but the signal wasn't as clear as he ideally wished it to be. Only issue present now was HOW exactly would he be able to reach him? It was possible that he could maybe make his way past the security beams, yet then? His trips to the Skull Fortress, unlike his blue owner, were far less in number in comparison, a fact that up until now, he had been rather thankful for. If he HAD made more detours with Mega Man here, then maybe the crimson canine would have a better idea on how to reach the location he was sensing the Blue Bomber from…

Yet…he thought as his paws began prodding and kneading the soil beneath them, there might've been one way to reach them…as 'unorthodox' and, for one such as him, naturally expected, he didn't see another option that would allow him to enter without any possible detection.

Well, no time like the present to start.

**Lowest Floor of the Skull Fortress**

It was all going rather well…considering that he was in a rather compromising position at the moment: pulling Brain Bot with one arm and Time Man with the other, the latter of which howled and screeched in agony. After he couldn't take anymore, only then did Mega Man realize to his horror that the collection of the Robot Master's innards had been following behind in a jumbled mess, a mess that had gotten caught under one of the wheels and promptly crushed.

Stopping was his fatal mistake.

While he wasn't going to just leave the sensitive wires and cords to be crushed, far from it, yet he was wishing that he would've at least waited until they managed to possibly find a small, concealed area where he could begin to at least place them properly back into his body.

Some place where the floor beneath them wouldn't have suddenly given way and had all three plummeting below.

What happened afterword was something of a blur, even his advanced systems struggling to grasp at recounting the events due to the quick proximity of them all, one happening directly after the other. Yet however long it was that they were falling into complete darkness, it didn't matter because he was now struggling to get his fallen form on his feet. Events such as them reminded Mega Man that he had taken his sturdy, titanium body for granted as if not, he and the two bots he was rescuing would be little than a disgusting splatter of released bodily fluids and a collection of broken bones and punctured organs in a tattered mass of bloodied flesh. Even still, being stronger than, as he once put it, 'Humpty Dumpty', it far from meant that he would walk from this unscathed, he already feeling a good number of pulled wires and lose joints in his legs as he attempted to stand upright. Speaking of which…

"OW! N-No! Stop!"

"Please, I…ah! I highly advise that you cease any movement!"

"Cease movement?! Only your arm's managed to get free, and so far, it's not doing EITHER of us any good!"

Well, he needn't need too many indicators to know who was currently talking. Staggering and struggling to keep upright, Mega Man began to limp his way to the source of the noise, and as suspected, the sight that met him was both a miracle yet also a curse.

Time Man, still bound and with various wires and cables out of his midsection, all the while a bound Brain Bot that had managed to get his arm free, was attempting to place as much as he could back inside his metallic shell. The miracle was that the sight of the two arguing androids meant that Mega Man's mission so far had been successful, given that both of them were, for the most part, intact, and still very much in a state that could be considered 'alive'. The curse was that they were still functioning…down here in this dank place that, until now, Mega Man wasn't even aware had even existed, and with the entire area being coated in seemingly nothing but rusted floors and walls, as well as piles of refuse and dirt…the only thing he was hoping for at this point was that they hadn't just been dispensed into the fortress's septic tank.

All the more reason to get out of there as quickly as possible, he concluded, making his way over to Brain Bot, having stopped his attempts to assist Time Man upon becoming aware of his rescuer's presence.

"Ah, Mega Man!" the spectacled machine greeted. "You seem to be in reasonable shape despite having nothing to break your fall."

"Um…don't jump to conclusions too quickly yet." Mega Man groaned, kneeling down to the straps of the table.

"Oh." The green robot visually studied his savior, of which was currently working on melting the straps' corners with his buster. "Would you like for me to examine you?"

"M-Maybe later." The azure armored android shook his head. "Let's deal with getting Time Man…" as much as he wished to say 'fixed up', there was no possible way that term would fit what they would be able to do in any way. "Well, let's just get his insides back in at least."

With one final blast, the last strap was melted off its edge, Brain Bot finally free, the two bots making their way over to the bound Robot Master, his innards having definitely seen better days, as well as treatment.

"All right…now…" the spectacle wearing machine started, surveying the trapped robot before them. "I would think it best that we strip him of his binding, then we can partake in placing his cables back inside."

Well…it looked like today was going to be a first for many things.

Time Man, as eager as he was to call out for the both of them to cease their idle chit-chat and actually get going on what they were openly discussing to do, his complaints and energy TO complain were drowned out by the pained straining of the continuous pulling from deep within his abdomen.

"Uh…" Mega Man uncomfortably stammered, still trying to grasp at the mess of tangled wires and cables that was before him. "Just…just stay calm." He assured, though in truth he was far more nervous than the supposed 'victim' of this situation. "Just stay put and don't move."

"Where would I possibly go?" the violet Robot Master rolled his eyes, of which soon turned away from the sudden brightness of his savior's blaster getting to work on the straps.

"And…done!" the last, thick, leather binding having been rendered useless, the machine tied to the overturned table fell to the ground to soon find himself being flipped over on his back. "Okay, uh…" the Blue Bomber stammered, his eyes still wide at the sheer amount that had been removed. "You ready, Brain Bot?"

"Affirmative." The green android nodded, both Mega Man and Time Man somewhat shocked that he was actually removing his lab coat, something of which probably would've been assumed by the neutral observer to be affixed to the android himself. "Now, I will be honest with you as I must be to my fellow human co-workers…" the 'naked' machine began. "While indeed your sensory receptors are dulled, this is going to be FAR from a pleasant experience."

"I would assume not…" Time Man shakily replied.

"Which is why it's good that you're here, Mega Man. I'll probably need your superior prowess to keep him still."

"Well…" the azure robot asked, confused. "What do you want me to do? Hold his hand or-"

"Honestly, I'm NOT a child! There's absolutely no need for-MFFF!" the next thing Mega Man was aware of was that Time Man's purple fingers had forcibly wrapped themselves around the Blue Bomber's wrist, his dentals biting down hard on his lips to keep himself from further humiliation by letting the howls that wished to be released escape.

With fistfuls of colored and monochrome wires, Brain Bot began the process of both placing the collections of cords back into the smaller, compact space they once resided in, and then bringing the tangled rope that had gotten itself a good feet away from their original source in closer so that the former action could be repeated.

This of course, wasn't sitting well with the patient of the rather hurried and improvised operation, his grip on Mega Man's hand steadily beginning to transform into using the blue skinned appendage as something to take his frustrations out on to hopefully lessen the pain, nail-less fingers twisting and clawing at the surface of the upper part.

"Please, Time Man!" Brain Bot said. "I know its far from pleasurable, but the less movement you make, the better-"

"YOU TRY HAVING YOUR INSIDES BE PUT BACK INSIDE YOU AND STAY STILL!"

The Robot Master wasn't even trying to keep his hollers trapped inside, his struggling, while involuntary, was making the process all the more difficult. "You really shouldn't be feeling it THIS much!" Brain Bot observed. "Unless Dr. Wily only lowered your sensory input to a certain degree…but then why were you not screaming bloody murder then?"

Indeed, even amidst the, while not as horrible as it would have been if his senses were raised to their regular capacity, it was still far from being anything he wished to experience again. Yet Brain Bot's words did ring true: why WAS he suddenly, and to his embarrassment, rather childishly pitching such a fit? Though it had been some time, he had literally had far more difficult and longer procedures done to him…yet then again, that was in a still, controlled environment, not in the midst of the basement of a ridiculously constructed fortress in the middle of nowhere…and the hands that were attempting to help him were not the ones of his creator…and especially not those of Dr. Kouin…

"Hey." Angling his head upwards, he soon found a hand lifting his head up and placing it on a pair of folded legs, another hand taking the other side of his head to keep it positioned horizontal. "It's fine. It'll be alright…"

Time Man's stern, eyes of steel softened upon hearing that…even if it didn't last long. "You…tch!" he banished this odd sentiment he felt welling up in his core instantly. "Don't waste your breath saying such useless things!"

"I can't. I don't NEED any breath to begin with."

Huh…he, the big blue serious buzz kill actually made a wisecrack? Yeah, today WAS certainly a first time for seemingly everything.

"Besides, you can at least trust that Brain Bot knows what he's doing, right?" he questioned their 'patient' of whom, while still displaying signs of discomfort, seemed to be calming down.

"I know that despite his seeming long-winded, despite the lack of said wind, ramblings and diatribes of some of the most useless subjects…yes." Time Man lifted his head up as much as he could to look upon the one currently busy 'stuffing' him. "I trust him well enough. Or at least I HAVE to at the moment."

The green armored, 'naked', self-appointed surgeon shrugged nonchalantly. "Fair enough. And it's actually rather surprising that these aren't as damaged as one would hypothesize them to be. That'll be good news for Dr. Light and Dr. Kouin-"

If not the gesture from Mega Man to cease talking wasn't enough; the small stifle that emitted from the stationary Robot Master signaled that his 'casual' observation had just trekked into dangerous territory.

"Dr. Kouin won't be having to deal with such concerns anymore."

First time for everything…no, it's couldn't be…Mega Man begged internally. Don't let this be the first time for that…

"Well…" it wasn't much of a defense, but it WAS technically a fact he could use at the moment. "It's not like any of us know that for sure." The robot stationed on his lap turned his gaze towards him, his features beginning to twist, the blue android seeing the small traces of hopeful optimism being discarded. "I mean, this Wily we're talking about-"

"Don't."

Before he could even get his reply out, the cerulean android noticed then that Time Man had completely turned his gaze away from both him and Brain Bot.

"Don't give me that nonsense."

"What nonsense…" Mega Man's words stopped. "Oh…" he couldn't lie to him…yet he wasn't in all actuality. If anything, he himself didn't know. "Why do you assume that what-"

"Why else?!" the Robot Master snarled, though it was evident that his current display of hostility was clearly not motivated nor fueled by rage. "You were there! You heard it just as much as I did! And thanks to you, everything of his that he poured every available amount of energy into is gone!" his tone then softened, he finding his quivering voice to be another anomaly that he was particularly not wishing to currently experience, yet knew not how to stop it. "The human police force is going to find nothing but a fresh corpse…"

Mega Man was losing this battle, he looking to Brain Bot in desperation, silently pleading with him with wide, blue eyes, screaming and shouting 'do something!' or 'help me out here!' amidst the period of silence that had fallen on al three.

Yet to his dismay, he was met with nothing. Please…please don't let this be the first time that-

"Your decision to not go to the Institute was a wise one." Time Man sighed; he stating what he only felt was the truth, yet a twisting knot in his core had then assaulted him. Why had his CPU alerted him that this was 'guilt' being identified? It…it wasn't as if that he was congratulating Mega Man on putting HIS own preservation before…no. There was nothing for him to preserve anyway. Nothing…at least that's what he could only logically conclude. 'You don't know everything…' he allowed his eyes to close for a moment. 'You didn't hear him order me to make my escape…then…then hear a gunshot interrupt his words…'

It all made sense…it had to…yet why then did he wish to possibly take his rescuer's words as another possibility? It made little sense to him, no, it made absolutely no sense to him, all the details he had both heard and witnessed going against his words…yet still…

"Well…" Brain Bot's words broke through Time Man's state of mind he had retreated to, he then seeing that the last of his external wiring had been external no more, if only by being technically back inside his abdomen. "At the moment, it's not doing Dr. Kouin or any of us good by just standing around here. I suggest that we focus our efforts on finding ourselves a route out of here."

"I can second that." Mega Man replied, slowly hoisting Time Man upward with one hand while the other wrapped itself around the gaping hole made in his body.

Now it began to dawn on the Blue Bomber why Brain Bot had decided to relinquish himself of his coat: with a few folded in the ivory piece of clothing, the green robot had placed the layered cloth over Time Man's wound, he then making his way to the back of the robot and making a somewhat crude, but tight enough knot with the sleeves and ends of the jacket, the makeshift bandage not keeping all of the wires from escaping, but at the moment, the majority of them being trapped inside was all that mattered.

"All right. That should at least do it until we can get you properly repaired." The walking super computer observed. "Though…" he paused, finger resting on his lip as he continued to survey his work. "Mega Man? Perhaps you could be of some use in this procedure after all…"

All right, NOW this was utterly ridiculous.

His torso might've been damaged, yet he could walk just perfectly! There was absolutely no need for this! Yet here he was, all wrapped up and being carried on the blue robot's back like some sort of imbecile child! His innards were no longer hanging outward, yet given the situation he had found himself forced into, Time Man wasn't too sure on which one was worse in all honesty. Yet his complaining, as much as he wished to outwardly say it, would be a waste of his time. The sooner they all got out of there, the better.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you, Mega Man..." Brain Bot finally asked, the ambience of the large, barren area with only the echoes of their footsteps to plague their hearing distilled.

Mega Man turned his head to acknowledge the coatless, spectacle wearing android of green.

"Though I imagine that you would, understandably so, make your visits to this place as few as possible, I can't help but be curious. Have you ever been…here?"

"As in this area" the questioning robot followed a confirming nod. "No, can't say I have. At least not this far down."

Indeed, while he didn't consider himself ignorant of the existence of such a subterranean area, he certainly didn't think that the area would be so large and expansive. Yet in turn, that also brought forth more pondering of the newly discovered basement: mainly as to why it was seemingly so large? While Wily's bigger projects had been teetering on the large scale, yet even those could be reserved in spaces on a smaller scale more along the lines of a storage house, not something he likened to a three-story space of grey, filth covered walls and inescapable rust and dampness.

'What in the world does Wily even have down here to need this much space?'

The perpetuating silence fell over them again, the echo of rhythmic, repetitive steps reverberating from seemingly all around him.

Step…

Step…

Step…

**THUD**

Both walking androids stopped momentarily, more or less because they were able to feel the massive impact just as much as they heard it, the vibrations delivered to their bodies enough to rouse Time Man from his silent state and turn his head along with Mega Man and Brain Bot.

"Well…" the green android nervously questioned, his tone reduced to no more than a soft whisper. "I don't suppose you have any idea what THAT is, right?"

Mega Man shook his head, eyes widening with terrible comprehension. "Whatever it is…" he cursed himself for doing so, yet he allowed his vision to stray to observing the all encompassing shadows behind them. "It's big."

Though they didn't stop their trek in moving forward, neither of them daring to and Time Man's tightening hold on his carrier's neck cementing that stopping was NOT a favorable idea, yet even this didn't stop the two from taking glances back to the heavy veil of darkness behind them and to each other.

Step…

Step…

Step…

**THUD**

Though he knew that he was going to be considered the biggest hypocrite regarding what he was about to say, yet even then, the situation at hand held no room for apologies over 'breaking' his own code of conduct hardwired into him. Even so, his hardwire also accounted for the ever present, yet usually forgotten aspect of common sense rising above all else if the position he found himself in was dire enough.

"I highly advise that we not look back." Brain Bot urged. "As tempting as it may be, especially for one such as myself, if what you theorized about this…'thing's' size is indeed correct, then I would surly not wish to entice it further."

Yes, that WOULD be the last thing he wished to do, Mega Man concluded. The very last thing, yet he turned his head still. Not for the aforementioned temptation, yet more for the concern for the damaged robot on his back…even if the former prospect still plagued his processor as a subtle, possible secondary reason.

"Does it hurt still?" he questioned, Time Man only lazily rolling his head back and forth to indicate a 'no'.

"It's GOING to be unpleasant, regardless. He dully noted, as if his support should've already been perceptive of this. "But as for what I assume you mean, then no. I am still quite stable and functionable. If anything, the only true thing that I propose to be improved…"

The rest of Time Man's words faded out for Mega Man, in what had just met his eye, the uninterested, almost monotone voice of the Robot Master mattered not to him anymore, or rather, it couldn't.

Not after the discovery he made only a few short moments ago.

It was so simple and small a thing. So miniscule and possibly unimportant that it was something insulting to him that even if it didn't matter in the long run, if he was indeed delving too much into it, he STILL should have at least caught wind of it. Yet only in his checking up on his passenger's condition did he see it, in the upper corner of his right, cerulean eye…and from his right, cerulean eye, he came to meet the slowly approaching, spherical, crimson glow of, if he had been programed with a superstitious streak, a 'wisp' of some kind.

Yet a wisp this was not.

No, it couldn't have been. A wisp, while not the most sound of detractors, was almost always depicted as radiating a blue, ghostly light, never a deep, compact red. Also, though it was a piece of knowledge that wasn't as expanded as others in his data bank, wisps, he thought, bore no reflection on a outward, protruding sphere, as well as that sphere looking right back at him.

It was no wisp…this thing was an eye.

"Move." Mega Man uneasily stated, gripping Brain Bot's forearm and Time Man tightening his hold on his carrier's body, these motions then allowing the Blue Bomber to immediately quicken his pace.

It would undeniably attract their observer's attention, yet given how close it was in proximity, that fact couldn't be the highest concern anymore, and though he found it not a much more optimistic thought or goal to achieve, Mega Man had to currently ensure that he might possibly come across whatever was following them again, as at least that would entail that their escape from this place had been successful. Only one problem: where exactly was their route of escape? It didn't need to be said that all three knew that Dr. Wily had to at least have some sort of access down here, their pursuer being proof of that, the location of said access being what they soon began desperately searching for.

Yet even if the perplexing question pounding and demanding to be answered by their CPUs would more likely than not result in their demise, it still continued to be a prevalent presence: who or what exactly was pursuing them? Betraying his previous declaration, he using the secondary excuse of looking for a way out, Mega Man allowed his head to turn back briefly to see what exactly they were running from. While indeed his and mechanical automatons held superior sight compared to humans, to adjust his visual components to where he could clearly see pass the enveloping, encompassing shadows would take a great deal of concentration and self-modifying, two things that at the moment, he felt held a second place with the need to keep himself moving.

But he DID see it, whatever 'it' was.

The first conclusion he could make was that indeed, as Mega Man stated previously, it was something big. Well, big perhaps was a slight understatement, this thing took up near the entire space of the perimeter! It bore two red, glowing eyes looking down on them from on high, and given how where he assumed its head would be continually bobbing up and down slightly, he assumed that this thing probably had a rather lengthy neck compared to his own.

"There's a door ahead!" Brain Bot suddenly declared. He wished to see it, fully, so that perhaps he could assimilate a strategy to at the very least damage it to a point where it would no longer be a danger to them. To show them both that despite all that had happened, despite their capture and their bodies and minds being forcibly torn into…he was still the Super Fighting Robot that his and their creator made him to be. The bearer of Dr. Light's title as the 'greatest creation of his career', not out of an entitled sense of superiority or ego, well, perhaps so, yet it was not motivated by arrogance. That was his function, his purpose, the reason he had even been remodeled from his once weaponless, weak, pitiful form he once held. He owed it his creator to fulfill that title; he owed it to the two robots by him that couldn't defend themselves.

He had to be the epitope of that desired perfection.

He had to BE perfection itself.

The aforementioned door that Brain Bot had mentioned before was located to the left, and from the looks of it, closed. While a locking system could've possibly been on it, and closer inspection confirmed this, none of them had time for such things, Mega Man putting his buster to good use and giving the door a few holes on the most left side of it, he and Brain Bot in turn using their combined strength (or rather mainly Mega Man's strength with Brain Bot only able to contribute a small amount of support) to pry the sliding plate of metal to the side with just enough room to fit them all inside, Time Man having to be removed from the Blue Bomber's back and literally squeezed through the tight passage.

Yet what met them was far from a desired escape route, or a temporary sanctuary. No, while the three could all fit inside, it was only just enough room, a thick wall of dirt being the sight that greeted them.

'No…' Mega told himself, their rescue or refuge now possibly about to serve as their tomb. 'No, no, no!' the perfection he had to attain, the perfect, unstoppable, image…his purpose for existence…it was slipping. 'No, no, damn it to hell, no!'

"It's trying to get inside!" Time Man shrilly stated, this being followed by, to all of their collective horror, a set of ivory, sharpened teeth…wait a moment.

Teeth?!

Yes. This thing, whatever it was, had teeth, teeth that it was currently putting to good use, all three robots gaining a better view of their previous pursuer whether they wished to or not: it bore a snout like upper jaw, the appearance of its head, however little of it they could see from the small space they had been forced to made, was, while segmented and obviously identifiable as a machine, appeared to be reptilian or…dare any of them say, dragon like.

'Ruff! Mega!'

What the…it was muffled, yes, but he could've sworn it sounded like-

"Oof! Mega, Mega!" the owner of the voice barked, he tumbling out of the hole and right into his owner's chest.

"R-Rush?! Mega Man just about couldn't comprehend what, or whom he was seeing. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were-"

The dog furiously shook his head. "Mm mm! Dig hole! Get out there!" he declared, gesturing to the spot he had just exited from.

Taking a peek inside, indeed, though still rather lacking in light, it was clear to see that indeed, however long it took, the crimson, robotic canine had dug himself down here. Given that their options and time were limited now, it looked like they would have to improvise with what was given to them.

"Okay, boy. In you go." Mega Man ordered, he having to keep his serious, stoic mood, yet at the moment, he was inwardly shouting praises for this save, that control of the situation had been given back to him…that the mold could be possibly filled.

"Um, excuse me?" Time Man indigently spoke. "WHO is the one that's injured?"

"You're next, of course!" the azure robot assured, he mainly having to be hoisted upward and dragged in the hole by Rush's jaws, the pressure not too painful, yet just enough to keep him securely held. Did he really believe that they were just going to LEAVE him down here with what was currently trying to get in to possibly tear them to shreds?

Brain Bot got himself in, and finally, the Blue Bomber followed. "Climb!" he ordered, though it was more of an urging to move quickly as, he heard, the door had finally given way. Both legs in, now they were all in the small, compact tunnel leading upward, the entrance now being blocked by a series of snapping, gnashing teeth. The creature unleashed a deafening, screeching roar, the vibration in its guttural voice ending with a deep, resonating hissing, the closest comparison Mega Man and all else present could make to it would be something similar to that of an angered crocodile.

"Keep going!" they were nearly halfway there, Mega Man looking down once again, that same, red eye meeting him once again. The behemoth machine positioned its mouth at the opening once again, yet from the looks of it, it held its mouth open, revealing a sizable hole stationed at the base of its mouth, yet it was far too small for anything of the average human size to pass through. It was only when he noticed a white, hot light slowly traveling up the hole that the realization hit him…along with the compromising position they were all in.

"MOVE!" he hollered, Rush dragging as quickly as he could whilst Time Man, Brain Bot, and Mega Man furiously clawed through the dirt.

Rush, he having to climb out facing backward took notice of the large robot's throat growing bright as well, the familiarity of his own thrusters coming to mind…wait. Of course!

"Mega!" he called from his jaws full of Time Man's forearm. "Grab!"

"What? Rush, what are you talking about?!"

"Grab! Brain grab Time! Mega grab Brain!"

He knew not exactly what was going through his dog's processor, yet at the moment, he was willing to take any strategy to quicken their pace, he gripping onto Brain Bot's ankle, the green android in turn doing the same to the Robot Master above him.

"Hm?" Time Man's attention was drawn to the sound of objects exiting the sides of the robotic canine, he looking down at his cargo with wide, apologetic eyes. "What are you planning to do-!"

He soon discovered that those objects were the dog's imbedded thrusters, of which began going to work immediately, all three robots literally being dragged upward at a rapid velocity, the sight of the night sky meeting them in only a few moments…along with the hard landing they were forced to endure due to the height they fell from.

Upon getting his bearings, Mega Man immediately realized to his horror that among the group that had just landed rather ungracefully, one had their entire chest cavity and upper stomach literally open and pouring out.

"Time Man!" the aforementioned Robot Master turned his head towards the blue android, a pained expression contorting his features. "You alright-"

Whatever left of his question and the response he would receive never came as from the hole they had just exited, all present could've sworn that the night had ended upon a hot; blinding light met their vision. It was short lived, yet there was no mistaking it: a literal tower of fire was exiting the opening Rush had created before slowly dying to mere embers, the ground surrounding the hole along with the section of fortress near it having been completely blackened and scorched.

Silence fell over the collect of automatons and robotic animal, none having much that could be said for what they had just witnessed, nor anything at the present moment that could summarize the encompassing amount of weight that had finally been cast off of them.

"Um…if I may be so bold as to ask?" Brain Bot asked, gesturing to the far off hover bike. "Would you terribly mind taking the dog, Mega Man?"

**Light Residence**

"And here I was afraid that I'd have to suffer through the silent treatment for a few more days." The azure robot nervously chuckled, the blonde housekeeper presenting him with a light smile before she then flicked him on the nose. "Ow! Hey!"

"Consider nearly getting your ass set on fire my revenge, as you're making it REALLY hard for me to stay mad at you, which I'm supposed to be!" Roll replied, she giving him an angry expression that only confused him more as she threw her arms around him. "But you're lucky that you came back in one piece! That thing, whatever it was, toasted you, then IT'D be the one six feet under!" she declared, her voice an almost painfully sounding mixture of humor yet contrasting distress. "Nobody gets to rough you up but me!"

"Rough me up? That doesn't sound very loving." He protested.

"It's MY special way of loving. Think you'd be used to it by now."

God, he only wanted to listen to her voice over and over again. He had done it: the two hostages had been rescued, his sister had actually given him a pass for their former spout (even if only because he nearly got himself roasted alive), and his function, his purpose had once again been accomplished.

At least, it would've…if not for the piece of information he had just been informed of.

The Lab

"I know what you're going to ask." Time Man's eyes widened, the only part of him that he dared move as he lay out on the operating table. Whilst he felt that Mega Man or Brain Bot should've been examined before as their injuries were more likely than not more manageable than his, plus in that it would save time, yet his creator's order to keep still on the table couldn't be disobeyed.

His order…neither Kouin's could be disobeyed.

Kouin…

"So…I needn't ask." He replied, he knowing that he would momentarily be forced into sleep mode to quicken the repairs, Brain Bot however more than alert and awake.

"Time Man, Brain Bot." Dr. Light began, the green android's teeth going to work in grinding his lower lip, yet the horrified realization that came to the Robot Master's bright, wide, blue eyes…it shattered his heart to see such a face trace one that had only been truly free this very day, the latter part of it spent enduring God knows what at Wily's hands. Yet…no. He couldn't lie to them. They were unable to be dishonest to him, their 'human' (for Time Man, his secondary), he had to treat them no different.

"Dr. Kouin was found with a severe laceration to his brain parenchyma, and the massive blood loss caused a heavy amount of swelling."

No…he had just been rescued. He could go back to work soon. He could finally go back to the Institute. No…please….no…

"He was proclaimed dead on sight."

**Note: Yes, I am sorry. Dr. Kouin is unfortunately, not going to be present in the story past this point. He will still have influence and references, as well as importance, of course, but unfortunately, he's not going to be here in the, I guess 'literary' flesh. Now, as a forewarning, the next set of chapters, or 'episode' is going to be something of a period of time passing by, yet in that, I'll be showing and hinting at everything from future events and sagas/arcs, as well as parings that will be in this story. I hope I don't disappoint, and please, tell me what you like, what I need to improve on, and etc. Thank you all!**


	23. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 1

**Note: Hello all! Onto Episode 5! Geez, it's about time too! Now, I'll be upfront and say that I don't know when this one's going to end. I plan for this to be a long one, and for reasons you'll see. For one, it's kinda going to serve as something of a 'time-skip'/'slice of life' episode all the while setting up things that you'll see later. To me, though I am very worried about boring you all, character development takes the number one position over everything else, and even in that department, I'm concerned. Please tell me if you think it can be done more. Also, the time period IS specific and not an accident, for reasons you'll see later, two: different time zones for different countries mean huge gaps in hours, so please don't let it throw you off too much (I did my research). Three: though this is more self-fulfilling of me (sorry), this IS going to be a fic with parings in it, and I'll be giving out hints for the first one (as it is my Mega Man OTP), so maybe if you want to, look closely for that one and more of them to come (one isn't coming till much later).**

**NOTE-I now have a quota for each chapter to be at least 7,000 words minimum as I think this is dragging on for a bit. No story material will be altered, but things will be compiled together.**

**Chapter 23: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 1**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**July 2nd, 200X,**

**11:40 AM**

She was here yet again, the same, shimmering, ivory palace, her gorgeous dress and accessories matching the pure, colorless abode to perfection. Yet amidst her awe at the sight of this apparently private, personalized castle, Kalinka could sense that somehow, despite her vision telling her otherwise, she was not alone in the secular space.

'The life you once held…it shall come to an end soon…'

The voice held no recognition to anyone she knew, nor did it itself bear any distinction of being more male or female. Yet Kalinka couldn't deny that, despite the shrouding uncertainty around it, it felt…uncanny. As if she herself had known it her entire life, yet was only meeting it for the first time.

"The life I once held…" panic seized her. "Are you telling I'm going to die?!"

'Your life will come to an end soon…but…'

"But? But what?" No answer. She angrily stomped her way to the pearly white railing of the balcony she was standing on, even in her heavily decorated assemble, she shook her gloved, clenched fist at the black, starless void above her. "Answer me! But what?!"

'A new life…new life will take its place.'

"A…new life? What is THAT supposed to mean?"

'A harder life…a humbler life…but in the end, a more rewarding life…'

Harder? Humbler? If what was coming to Kalinka's mind described what the voice was speaking of, and then quite frankly, she wasn't too keen on that. Life for her had been…it had been…she found herself growing frustrated at the lack of a defense she could compile together to retort back, yet she was NOT open to change, not in the slightest. Change…no. No more changes, she thought. She had had enough as it was. What, with her being forced away from her home, her country…her Papa…

Yet what rattled her more, and even more, terrified her, she suspected that with all that had been thrust upon her…she wouldn't have much of a choice.

"BEAT, BEAT, BEAT, BEAT!"

Her Peridot eyes shot open, the loud, repetitive screeching jolting her wide awake, yet also immediately identifying her of WHOM had roused her from her sleep.

"BEAT, BEAT, BEAT, BEA-OOF!" Beat's improvised 'alarm' of sorts was cut short upon a pillow being tossed his direction, landing in between his billed beak and preventing him from making any noise.

"About time." An aged, husky voice spoke. "It's nearly noon and NOW he decides to try and wake you up."

"Babushka…" Kalinka moaned, slowly dragging herself out from the sheets. "Morning to you too…" she sleepily said, making her way to the bathroom.

"Well, being that you're FINALLY up…" the old woman took a moment to sigh. "I have something I need to tell you."

A chill ran up her spine, the familiar, helpless panic seizing her heart once again as she peered out of the doorway, she just about to step into the shower.

"Those two agents gave me a call earlier this morning. The Marshalls want to meet with us tomorrow to discuss some new…" she found herself struggling to even get the words out. Though she made it her point throughout her life since she laid eyes on the blonde girl to NEVER let her have the upper hand, yet she was somewhat fearful of what she was going to have to tell her, not fear for herself, yet for the one receiving the information.

"New what?" Kalinka questioned, yet she already began theorizing what she was going to hear was NOT going to be something she would be pleased with.

"You and I are going to meet to discuss some new…arrangements."

**Light Residence**

**2:30 PM**

"Where is he?" Roll shook her head.

"No idea. Says he wants to be alone, so just let him be alone." She told her elder sibling.

"Roll, the man that he practically called a father was killed just a couple of days ago, and he's secluded himself in the lab since I brought him back!"

"So, what are you going to do? Have Doc 'order' him to let you in?"

Mega Man averted his eyes to the floor briefly, then turning back to Roll. "I may just have to."

He never thought he would see the day, but he actually saw his younger, presumably fearless sister's eyes light up with fear. "Mega! You wouldn't!"

"What other choice do I have? Time Man MORE than likely has some internal damage done if Brain Bot's condition was anything to go by."

"All Wily did was just crack into his memory bank. It's not like he took something out…"

"No. He didn't do that…" he closed his eyes, his brow furrowing at what his eyes had previously seen before him. "But he DID open him up."

He wasn't going to back down from this, she could tell that much. Roll only shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm not saying I don't care. I do. I'd probably be no different in his shoes-"

"No, YOU'D be flipping tables and making the entire house look like it had just barely survived a hurricane."

She paused for a moment. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I WOULD do that. But getting back to Time Man, I don't understand what the big deal is. How many times has Light opened both of us up to tweak a few wires or cables? And before you start, I KNOW that the crackpot wasn't going to do anything good to either him or Brain Bot, but aside from Brain's head getting hacked, nothing else really happened!"

Mega Man didn't respond, neither retort, nor counter or even agree with her. He simply looked, his unnaturally blue eyes then turning away from her, the sudden urging for tears to fall plaguing his core…yet they never came, nor would they ever.

**LaLinde Residence**

**3:30 PM**

She held the book stationed on the counter in her line of sight, not letting her deep, green eyes leave it. Well, if last night was anything to go by, then…then last night held little to no success. As far as she was concerned, meditation was really only an effective means for the humans that would happen to either take interest, or have need of it. For machines, Tempo, though she dared not speak it aloud (such course language she declared unnecessary and, for lack of a better term, displeasing), mediation and other means of tapping into what these so called 'experts' referred to as the 'inner self' was nothing short of bullshit.

"So feeble and easy to break, the organic brain…" she mused, bringing her legs up to her chest, allowing herself to fall to the side on the cushions of the couch.

Feeble and easy to break…placing qualities she despised onto others…

"Unacceptable." She muttered, her synthetic nails, whilst more sturdy and less brittle than her creator's, she felt them beginning to bend against the pressure she was setting as she allowed them to dig into her artificial skin. "Absolutely unacceptable."

Yes, it was unacceptable. Unacceptable, and to her chagrin, abysmal. She had been signed up for Russel's newest excavation, he and his crew more than ready to allow her on board once again…though in truth, Tempo wished to be as far away from them as possible. She said 'yes' to their request however, yet not by choice. She was going to go, she HAD to, and their work was her very reason for being. Not just them, yet her status as 'Quake Woman' in general. Hollowing out tunnels, digging wells, mining and thanks to her creator's newest upgrade, sensing the presence of precious minerals and resources…it was what she was born for.

It was the only reason she was 'born' at all.

If she couldn't serve that, her designated function…then what good was she?

Yet at that moment…her function was the thing she hated the most, as her function cemented that she would have to go back down into those dimly lit, tight, compact formations inside the Earth, back into the darkness where she thought once that she would never leave…

**Moscow, Russia**

**8:30/20:30 PM**

He would be trashing, fighting and tearing through his bonds and the next thing that he would do would be to snatch one of the heads of one of those redheaded drones and use however so many parts of her he could successfully remove from her body to bludgeon the rest of them that dared to try and incapacitate him once again.

But no, Skull Man wouldn't get that luxury, his motor functions and everything else but his audio and visual reception were forcibly placed in stasis lock, the reason for his current state signified by the cables exiting the sides of his namesake shaped dome to a large monitor affixed to the side of a accompanying sized keyboard and screen. He was rendered completely immobile by both his movements being cut off and the bars holding him down to a table affixed to the tile floor, yet both the Robot Master and the four Nastenka units took notice to the sound of the entrance to the room being opened, the silver panes thrusting to the left and allowing Corporal Andrey Kino, along with Agent Gilbert Stern inside.

"Did I…" Gilbert uneasily began. "…miss something?"

"Nothing too much." The first of the Nastenka droids shrugged. "We had just finished hooking DWN-032 up…with a few minor injuries."

"Indeed." Kino replied. "And finally, we've been able to access his memory banks, despite his predicted protest."

"Protest?" the American agent quirked his brow. "Why would he be protesting against something like that?"

Kino scrunched his aged face in equally held confusion. "That…is hard to say."

This was it; they were finally going to get what they wanted. Roslyn's efforts to break through to Cossack, while he wouldn't deny that they were admirable, her determination on developing a relationship in a constrained amount of time only reminded him of his own lack of appropriate mannerisms when it came to social interactions, both in and out of his profession, it wouldn't be enough. Whatever this machine had seen, though it was only just a gamble, what lied in his recorded data very well could've held the literal key to his creator's freedom! It was perfect! Simply perfect! Perfect…and yet, the American agent found himself reluctant to join the Corporal in the procedure.

"Wait a minute." Gilbert interjected, Kino turning his attention to the man not much younger than himself. "Didn't we make an agreement on something like this?"

"Agreement? What do you mean?"

"Those hair samples…he gave them to me a few nights ago…"

"Yes, he did. And?"

"And, he said that he would give them to me if only…" Stern gazed down at the immobile machine on the slab, motionless and unresponsive…yet the still present glow of his unnatural eyes still indicated that he was at least partially aware of what was currently going on around him.

'Do not break into me…'

"If only you didn't do…" he struggled to find a term to properly describe the sight that was before him, the ridiculous, yet still present unsettlement of the scene bearing likeness to something that, while he found it ridiculous to have such a sentiment, would be considered inhumane, a crime against his own ethics and morals. "Well…whatever you're doing now, he definitely didn't want it to happen."

The Corporal lit up in recognition. "Oh, THAT. You needn't worry. None of our robots were heavily injured this time, mainly due to the restraining being done by human staff-"

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what in the world is the problem? Is this not what you wanted? An access to information that could potentially get Dr. Cossack, at the very least, a lighter sentence?"

Stern was rendered speechless for a good few moments; he forced to nod in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I do. But…" he grit his teeth in trepidation. "Look, I don't have any fondness for him or any of these dames here, but even if I'm not from here, I'm STILL an officer of the law. And I know that what constitutes between your country and mine is going to be at least marginally different, but we both can agree that…" he paused, cursing himself for letting his eyes travel to the dormant Robot Master yet again. "That a promise is worth keeping, even if you technically don't swear you will."

Silence hung through the small, darkened room for a good few moments, neither human speaking up and even in their uniform, stagnant positions and eyes of steel, the Nastenka units were steadily beginning to wish for permission to make their exit. Corporal Kino took his hat off for a brief second, his hand slicking back his hidden, ivory fibers protruding from his scalp.

"You know, I am quite impressed." He told Stern. "Such strict dedication to one's own held morals, even in the midst of where the benefits are incredibly high for yourself are impeccable. I can say that even those wearing a badge here should take more than a few pointers from you and presumably your partner, Agent Stern."

"Oh…uh…y-yeah! Sure thing! Feel free to tell the kids-"

"But what you're applying them to makes you appear as a complete and utter Govniuk."

"Wh-What?!" the American agent turned to one of the Nastenka units. "Hey you! What'd he just say, huh?!"

Kino gazed towards her as well. "Go on, tell him."

Still attempting to keep their professional appearance, it was obvious to tell that if not for the heavily strict code implanted in each of them, giggles would be bursting out the second their 'sister' answered the Corporal's command.

"He just addressed you as a 'shithead', sir."

All right, NOW was the time for all that diplomatic relations shit (which he considered nonsense already) to fly out the window. "The hell you just call me?! " Stern bellowed in utter fury. "You call me all the way over here because you claimed you had something that could help me in this case, and what I get is 'shithead'?! It might be old news by now, but you're FAR from the peak of a moral mountain, communist bastard!"

"Ah, and here I was wondering if THAT charming 'pet name' was ever going to be used." Kino casually responded, completely unfazed. "No, Agent Stern. I did NOT call you a Govniuk. I SAID that your application of that sanctimonious 'land of the free' talk made you SOUND like a Govniuk given to WHAT you're applying it to." He then gestured to the motionless Skull Man, bound and if not for the red glow in his eyes, all present could've rightfully assumed he was in complete stasis.

"He's…" Stern sighed, anger dying down, yet not frustration. "Yeah, I know he's just a robot-"

"Exactly." Kino interrupted. "A robot, a machine, a humanoid automaton constructed and dictated by winding wires and cables that his creator installed into him. Wires and cables connected to a CPU that dictates every action and decision that this husk of metal makes, if not just transmitting information for basic motor functions. In essence, Agent Stern, you are putting the freedom of one of, if not, our country's greatest, most brilliant mind more at risk of being taken away over a piece of scrap that holds no other function other than to presumably destroy Mega Man…of which if he succeeded, he wouldn't be in our custody right now, would he?"

Gilbert was once again rendered silent, a hand running through the back of his balding, yet still not completely, brown hair that was fading in color.

"Honestly, think. You are speaking about keeping a commitment to a thing that bears no will of its own, no value, and in retrospect, no 'life'." The Russian stopped for a moment, the agent's eyes continuously shifting from the stationary Robot Master, to the screen displaying a collection of logs and files, and then back to the android they belonged to.

"Your verdict?"

A heavy sigh escaped the agent, his broad chin having a single finger rest under the bottom lip while his thumb held its place at the bottom of his head. "Roll the film."

**New York City**

**5:42 PM**

"So…you're going in about a week?" the green coated boy asked, the auburn haired girl nodding in reply, the blankets of her hospital bed still pulled up over her right side.

"Looks like it. Finally able to get out of this here." Chelsea chuckled lightly. "Don't let anyone tell you any different, but being bed ridden sucks." She lifted herself up slightly, her Emerald eyes anxiously looking at the door. "Guess you don't have any 'surprise visits' for me, huh?"

"Surprise visits? What are you…" Alan paused, realizing to what she was referencing. "Oh." He too, found his gaze shifting to the entrance to the shared room. "No. Guess not."

She didn't mean to, he knew well that she didn't, yet if the boy could say that if there was one element that he held over Chelsea, it was his amount of perception, for even if he shared in the abject boredom and desperation to be free from the only possible movement being by the will of others, he STILL wouldn't have so loudly groaned and rolled his eyes as if he were so sorely disappointed.

"Well, in all fairness, it's not like I asked Mega Man to visit or anything…"

The auburn haired girl's disappointment transitioned into confusion. "You didn't?" Alan nodded in reply, yet upon seeing the faintness of rosy red flush rising to her face, he began to regret divulging that piece of information. "Oh God…" Chelsea swooned, her one usable hand cupping her cheek, a flurry of girlish giggles escaping her lips, a phenomena that Alan NEVER thought he'd see the one that he had literally beat his regular tormentors to (at the very least near) a bloody pulp behaving akin to an airheaded, nearly brainless schoolgirl. "He came JUST to see me?!" she exclaimed in unbridled elation. "Wow…guy came all the way just to pay little ol' me a visit…"

"Well…don't I already do that?" Alan questioned, his teeth beginning to grind upon seeing the girl's once joyous vigor die down upon the mentioning of their own routine meetings.

"Well, yeah, but you coming here verses him isn't really even fair." She answered. "You drop off homework and all that stuff that I have to do or I'd be about an entire month behind." While she was far from ungrateful for Alan's willingness and punctuality on bringing it to her and if he could, assisting her in completing it, she wasn't going to sugarcoat her feelings on what she thought of it either. "But be honest, Al. Does sitting in a bed nearly all day and having your only forms of entertainment be TV, sleeping, or punching numbers in a calculator or discussing your opinion on what a certain single passage in a ten page or so writing of some guy who's last name is impossible to pronounce sound even REMOTELY 'fun' to you?"

"Well…no. But it's homework. Homework's NEVER supposed to be 'fun'! I-"

"Well, duh! Of course not!" Chelsea cut him off. "But…oh God, I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I'd actually give ANYTHING to hear Ms. Pendergast's screeching in my ears again. Detention's even way better than this."

Both she and Alan fell silent, he beginning to fuddle somewhat in his chair, his eyes going to the stack of books and papers he would have to load into his bag along with his work to present to the teachers the next day. 'Yeah, detention's better than this, huh?' he mused to himself. 'Though, those three friends of yours got to see your 'hero' when IN detention, so it's not that much of a stretch for you to want to be there.' It wasn't fair to thrust his growing frustrations on her; he knew that well, yet it did little to ease it, a small glare beginning to form on his face. 'But they didn't get to go through what I did…they didn't have to worry about how a few hours earlier, it might've been the last time they'd get to see you or everyone else…'

"Mr. Parson?" both the brown haired boy and auburn haired girl swiftly turned their attention from each other to the dark haired medical bot stationed in the doorway. "Very sorry, but visiting hours are going to be over in only a few minutes-"

"No, it's no problem, ma'am." Alan assured, gathering up his bag along with Chelsea's completed papers of various subjects. "Besides, Dad's going to kill me if I'm not home by at least six."

"Ah, well, that makes my job far easier." Meddy answered, flipping a longer part of her ebony colored bangs back, both she and the teenager nodding to each other in a silent bid farewell, Alan exiting the room and beginning his trek out of the hospital. "Such a polite young man!" the nurse vocalized, rather pleased.

"Yeah, but he's a total wuss."

"Ms. Payne!" Meddy chided. "Shame on you! He's a perfectly decent boy that, if I may be so bold, seems far more tactful and mindful of his schoolwork and general responsibilities than a 'certain' someone that's been in my care-"

"And he's STILL a total wuss." Chelsea repeated. "Don't get me wrong: the guy's almost sickeningly sweet and is a total nerd, but it took me stepping in for him to actually begin to do anything about even trying to grow a spine against the hoards of assholes-"

"Need I remind you about your language, Ms. Payne?"

"Doesn't change the fact that they still are, Meddy." She retorted. "But yeah. He's a hapless dolt that let's himself be a doormat for anyone to just walk on." She stretched out her left arm, examining the smaller, but still present bicep that she had made note of to shape up again once she got the means to, as Meddy had forbidden her to use any 'dangerous' equipment. "Kid's a shrimp too, so…" she paused for a moment or two. "Somebody's got to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt…" that was what she couldn't understand. Someone that had proven themselves to be almost completely defenseless and fragile…at least in her mind anyway…to go and get himself taken hostage and carried off to some desolated island having God knows what to him…she was STILL angry at him for it, how DARE he do that to her. How DARE he…how dare he put her in that position…a position where she couldn't go to him, couldn't protect him... "…or better yet killed."

**Light Residence**

He was completely and utterly bored…yet unlike Roll, Mega Man had already made a commitment to the small, green robot currently being tinkered with by the spectacled, walking super computer.

"And…done!" Brain Bot proclaimed, Eddy quickly getting to his only available appendages and rushing off out of the lab, yet not before giving Mega Man a passing glance of gratitude. "Well…" the green android sighed, his hands going to straighten out his lab coat…only to meet dead air. "Oh, right. Haven't got one right now…" he noted, tone growing to a dull, and to Mega Man, almost somber monotone. "Hm…maybe the main computer needs some repairs…" he then began to make his way towards the large machine, sitting himself in the worn down chair that desperately needed to be replaced.

'Now's a good as time as any…'

"Uh, Brain Bot?" the azure robot began, the aforementioned machine turning back in the chair to face him.

"Yes?" he answered with a small, clearly mastered and practiced smile: perfectly presentable and appealing, yet severely lacking in authenticity.

In all honesty, he didn't suspect that he would receive an answer, if even Dr. Light wasn't willing to divulge anything to him, yet perhaps…"You…wouldn't happen to know where Time Man would be…do you?"

There it was. Only for a moment, the briefest of seconds, yet Mega Man had caught it even in that small amount of time. Brain Bot's artificial grin faltered, even if just by the smallest amount, the corners of his smile sinking slightly before forcibly rising up again.

"Actually, yes. Yes I do." The Blue Bomber didn't let his hopes soar too high, yet they still did rise. But…he was waiting for it. There was ALWAYS one…"But he's forbidden me to divulge his current location." Ah, THERE it was. "Though you very well can go and try to find him if you wish."

Mega Man quirked his thick, dark brow. "And…why would you think I would just pry into someone's privacy like that?"

Brain Bot narrowed his gaze, pure green piercing through pure blue irises. "Because everything about you and your current conduct says so. Don't pretend as if you don't understand what I'm talking about." The spectacled android lectured. "You're rather poor at disguising your true intentions."

The Blue Bomber was at a loss for words, whatever rebuttal or defense he could possibly conjure up for himself completely shattered before they even had the chance to form.

"But I will say this: you're inevitably going to come into contact with him, so I urge you to understand that while he may not seem it." Brain Bot paused, finally allowing some genuine sorrow, even if just a drop, to trace his features. "He DOES indeed what happened…" he stopped once again, finding that the word that came to mind, though fitting, wouldn't be one that he himself felt all too certain of using.

"To heart?" Mega Man answered for him.

"He…he just takes it very seriously." Brain Bot replied, his choice of words not what he ideally wished to use, yet he had just found that a good amount of outdated data on the computer needed to either be put into storage, or deleted entirely, turning around and getting to work.

"Brain Bot?" the azure android piped up once again. "Last thing, I promise."

"That would be rather nice, as there is MUCH I found that I should look through here-"

"Do you think you should be going back to the Institute so soon?"

It wasn't his business, he knew that, as well as rather fresh territory given the green robot's now resonating silence…yet he wished to know. If…if he was, then maybe it would give him some points on what to say to the one he truly wished to converse with.

"What do you mean?" Brain Bot finally answered. "I am still needed there. The plans and details for Dr. Kouin's work were copied from my CPU, yes, yet they were not deleted, therefore there's no reason I should not-"

"I'm not talking about any of that." Mega Man interrupted. "I mean…Dr. Light's pretty torn up about it, so…"

"Mega Man." The green android firmly stated, his tone unnaturally stern, his arbitrary meekness completely obliterated. "Dr. Kouin was a partner and long time acquaintance of Dr. Light. He currently in the process of grieving is both natural, and albeit, expected of him at this moment in time."

"Then in that case, shouldn't it be both natural and expected of you?"

His quick, typing fingers ceased, allowing his hands to fall to the side. Though he couldn't see it, Mega Man could certainly visualize the angered glower or twisted grimace of distress etching itself into his almost always smooth, made to please facial features…possibly even a hybrid of the two.

The two remained that way for a good while, a minute or so going by without either of them speaking a single word to each other, yet both desperately wished for the period to end. The only thing stopping them from doing so was that simple fact that one felt that even with his processor up at full capacity, he couldn't properly even scrounge up the words to even begin forming a potential apology he deemed satisfying enough, whilst the other…simply, knew not what to say.

With neither taking any action to either make amends even if none were to be made, or to clearly vocalize offense, they made their separate ways. Mega Man excused himself from the lab in silence, whilst Brain Bot just continued to gaze upon the small amount of work he had managed to get done.

"Work…" he softly said to no one. "That is what my function is. Neither you nor I are allowed to put our functions aside for anything…even if for just simple grieving." Time Man held the excuse to, seeing as he had yet to be completed and in turn, his function wouldn't currently be in effect until such a time. Yet…in essence, Brain Bot knew that he too could do the very same, despite what he had just outwardly stated. But…it wouldn't be seemly for one such as him. It wouldn't be useful or beneficial. It wouldn't fit the expectations or 'appropriate' behavior of a machine…at least he didn't think so.

**Skull Fortress**

"Would it kill you to keep that damned thing quiet?!"

Wily's greying brow sagged, this complaint from Proto Man far from being the first, his answer also more likely than not far from being the last. "I told you ONCE, and even that is a privilege, my boy! It is near completion and I shall be down there to begin more construction on it in an hour or so! If it's roaring is THAT disturbing to you, then consider it a blessing as that means it's already working well as it is now! Besides, I've got to start adding the wings soon."

With that, Wily set his attention back to analyzing the data he acquired from Brain Bot's CPU, Proto Man however gazing upon the screen and recognizing a recurring name labeled on most, if not all of the documents he had pulled up.

"So, I heard that you did it." He dully stated, yet his voice indicated that he wasn't reveling in the information that he came to know.

"Hm? Did what? What are you talking about…" Wily stopped himself, the android's words then registering on what he was referring to. "Oh. You mean Dr. Kouin's recent departure…" he replied, tone low, more irritated that he was being kept from further investigating the literal treasure trove of gigabytes he hand at his fingertips. "I'm surprised that you would even give such a thing a second thought, my boy. Though I suppose the First Law still weighs down on even those such as you."

"The Law has nothing to do with it." Proto Man retorted, becoming more defensive. "And my sentiments, or better, lack thereof, regarding any of you flesh bags hasn't changed in the slightest."

"Then why do you even feel the need to bring it up at all?"

The scarf-wearing robot bit his lip, rather thankful for the darkened piece of glass hiding his eyes from view. "Because…it's a waste, isn't it?" At least he held something that was still the truth. The primary reason…no, he wouldn't. He COULDN'T. It…it put him too much at risk. "You've probably got everyone else on your ass even more than before, Doc."

"No more than if Cossack's brat had been found frozen solid-"

Wily's speech was cut off upon his ears registering the automatic door to the room had just been exited. "Proto?" he called, though he didn't expect to receive an answer given the robot's rather abrupt exit. Indeed, he declared it rather odd…yet the plethora of Kouin's work drew his attention back, eyes scanning through the document he currently had pulled up, eyes growing wide at the title.

'DLN-00A-Blueprints'

* * *

"And…" with one more turn of the wrench, the last of the bolts was secured. "That should just about do it."

With a sigh of relief, Cut Man allowed himself to slump up against the wall of the small room, the single mattress having been where he had been confined to for the last hour or so, the mere ability to sit upright without wires possibly spilling out of his midsection never feeling so good.

"You…" he began, his already breathy voice making his sighs even more winded sounding. "Why did you even-"

Proto Man shrugged. "Because Doc's going to be busy with those files of that Kouin guy to even probably remember fixing you." his hidden eyes wandered to the red robots midsection. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad for having just gone under the knife…" the red Robot Master's face lit up. "Ah! I didn't even mean to make that one!"

"Don't get too excited." Proto Man sternly urged. "You still need to move around a little easier than normal to let them get used to your form. They WERE just put in a few moments ago."

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm…" Cut Man replied, wearily trying to get himself to his feet. "I'm aware of that." With some support from the wall, he finally managed to do so. "But where did you GET all those screws and bolts from anyway?"

The scarf-wearing android turned his head away. "That's my business."

"I won't tell! I promise!"

"No, I'm not afraid of that. I just know that you'll probably up and accidentally erase it when you're going through your memory banks."

Though he meant to initially spout out something in his defense, the scissor-wielding robot could scrounge up nothing. "Ok, I'll let you have that one…" noticing something peering out from underneath the mattress. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's wha-" Proto Man's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh shit.' "N-Nothing!" he unsteadily remarked, quickly going over to take the piece of crumpled up paper in his grasp.

"A piece of paper counts as something, doesn't it?"

"It's private."

"Why is it private-"

"Look, you're obviously well enough to make it to your own room, so why don't you take the hint and, in your words, 'split'!"

A look of offence traced the red, marionette mouthed android's features for a moment, yet as his CPU processed the words…"Huh, that's actually not a bad one. Might have to borrow that in the future."

"If I let you, would you get out of here?"

"Okay, okay! Don't have a fit!" Cut Man began to make his exit. "Oh, Proto? Thank you…"

"Y-Yeah, whatever." As soon as he heard the door close, he immediately went to lock the door, sitting himself in a reasonably comfortable position whilst unfolding the piece of paper…her schematic drawing.

It was stupid, he thought. So unbelievably stupid, yet he had found himself spending a good amount of time looking at it, it having now become something of a habitual ritual for him. It was for that reason that he found it stupid. Not the paper itself, as though it was nothing impressive by his own opinion, it was certainly far from anything he would've expected that immature blonde to produce.

'Okay, you get a point on this one, Princess. But ONLY one.' He told himself…finding it all the more odd that even when he wasn't gazing upon her rather messy, yet still readable schematic that he was even THINKING about her at all.

Despite himself, ever since he obeyed that small, yet still present voice in his head, he found himself ridden with questions on her whereabouts: what was she doing? How is she taking being so far away from home? How is she going to survive without access to designer clothes or whatever her 'Papa' probably spoiled her with? Does she even appreciate what he did? Better yet, did she even know how much trouble he could get himself in because of her?

Better yet…was she okay?

She didn't wish to show it, in fact, he suspected she would be damned if she gave him any satisfaction…yet when the Mayor's son was just rescued, when she stole the very item he held around his neck at all times…even as she was shouting back at him and threatening to throw the item into the water…she…she looked like she was about to cry.

Cry because of what his 'boss' had done to her.

Cry because of what he did to her-

"No, damn it!" he cursed, slipping the paper back under the worn down mattress where it previously was. "God…" he groaned, folding his arms back underneath his helmet.

Why was having so much concern over the spoiled girl? Better yet, why was he having any concern at all?

**Undisclosed Location**

The figure in shadows, one of many sitting in a round formation, the semi-large cub no bigger than an ordinary television displaying several feats and hazards either accomplished or prevented by a robot garbed in armor of blue.

"Yes, he's done us humans much good." One voice stated aloud, his voice husky and dry, barren as desert sand. "Dr. Light has much to congratulate himself on."

"Yet, even so…" another voice spoke up, male like the former, but far softer and despite his tone, more jovial in nature, hailing from Brazil. "As much as I appreciate what Thomas has given us, it would be foolish to just allow the efforts to keep Wily at bay to be placed on just one individual's shoulders."

"Well, of course not!" someone responded, his French accent rather heavy. "Even from where I am, we're always on alert if Wily decides to come across the border!"

"And given that he's already gone as far as Russia…" one spoke, the owner female and accent of Greek origin. "As well as go after Dr. Cossack, it is crucial that we arm ourselves so that we need not suffer the same."

"Not to mention that my home is far closer to Russia than anyone else here!" a voice, nervous and unsteady, yet still heavily defined by the nation of Japan in accent. "I worry about the safety of my two children even more now! Not to mention I'm sure you're all aware of…"

"Yes, we are. Your cousin, Dr. Kouin's recent departure..." A British woman's voice comforted. "Indeed, though I cannot imagine what you are currently going through, but you have my deepest sympathies."

"I can." An Arabic voice answered, her tone somber and grim. "And it will not just be Wily that we may contend with in the future. With technology growing faster than even we may hope it would, soon anyone may be able to use machine's for hostel use."

"Perhaps, in essence, this is a test for us." A woman of Tibetan origin spoke, voice smooth and calm. "Me and my fellow brothers and sisters do not wish this to be so…"

"Yet it may very well be." The first speaker said again. "We will all have to participate in keeping our homes, maybe even extending to the entire world, safe. And though he is strong…" he paused, Mega Man's face practically embezzled on the screen. "He cannot possibly do it alone."

"Yet even with our own creations…" the Brazilian voice began. "That's not the only thing you think we need, right?"

"Indeed." The 'leader' of the eight figures gestured towards the Blue Bomber on the cube, everyone's eyes fixed on his face. "We perhaps need some outside assistance, and who better than the first 'Super Fighting Robot'?"

**Note: Ah, it feels good to get this done as even though it'll probably be a long one, I'm actually getting to see the beginning pieces leading up to my first Arc! Yes! Finally! Once again, thank you all so much for your support, tell me what you think, what I can do better on, and overall, what you would like to see in the future! Thank you! Also, JessWasHere, he isn't appearing till later, but I wouldn't DARE do this without him!**


	24. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 2

**Note: Hello everyone! Part 2 here, and though it's exposition, it WILL tie in later! There is indeed a method to the madness. Once again, please tell me if you think the characters need more personality and/or more fleshing out as character is the most important thing (to me anyway) in a story. Truth be told, though it's kinda odd, I know, I tend to use the Zodiac to help in writing personalities. Though of course one doesn't have to follow a sign's apparent traits 100%, it does help me in getting more of a grasp on how they should behave and what'll be easy/difficult for them. I'm also an astrology nut, so it probably just ties into my own interests as well. I've rambled long enough, thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 24: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 2**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**July 6th, 200X**

**10:30 AM**

**LaLinde Residence**

"Mm hm." The violet haired woman replied, her creation all the while concealing herself behind the door of her room.

It was a shameful thing for Tempo to even feel the need to perform such a juvenile thing as eavesdropping, yet more often than not, she found herself succumbing to the horrid, twisting knot of 'what if' that plagued her core every time her creator got on the phone. Yet she didn't need the 'procedure' that lead to her recollecting everything that was temporarily stripped from her that when it came to her designated function being in need, it almost ALWAYS began with the telltale alert of the house's phone.

"What?" she heard Dr. LaLinde say, her tone seeming to express a combination of surprise and bewilderment. "So…that's the only problem?" what she said apparently wasn't the correct phrase as she soon began attempting to defuse her angered caller. "No, I didn't say that, Russell! Of COURSE I care about you and your crew's safety!"

Ah, so it was Russell she was conversing with, that fact erasing the unknown factor for Tempo…yet it did little to dissuade her trepidation. "I'm just saying, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic? I mean, really, it's not like you guys are there to bulldoze the place! The earthquake pretty much did that for you!" another moment of silence. "Well…okay. Yeah, I see what you mean. Okay. Yeah, we'll talk later. Yep. Okay, see you!" Noelle then took the phone from her ear and clicked the 'off' button before setting the phone back on its place on the wall. "Honey!? Would you come here for a minute?"

Well, that was her cue. Sitting herself up and hopefully making herself as inconspicuous as possible, the longhaired android steadily made her way out of her room, she sat herself on the couch, a simple, sea green t-shirt and pair of jean shorts covering her body, along with folded, cotton socks. "You wanted to see me?" she questioned, bringing her knees up to her chest, her 'performance' of attempting to dissuade attention from herself obviously failing given her creator presenting her with a look of concern.

LaLinde lightly chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" Tempo's face still maintained the same, dull pretension that, to the older woman's chagrin, seemed to be far too common a sight on her then she would've cared for. "But yeah. Russell called." She began, joining her creation on the couch, her position far less constrained and tight…the complete antithesis of her in a sense, both in position and attire.

'Really Mother, a woman your age wearing THAT?' she at least allowed herself to mentally say, not daring to even allow a syllable of it to exit her lips, yet couldn't keep her eyes from studying the rather small, white v neck top and ruffled shorts bedazzled with several conflicting colors, the very sight of it both incredibly distasteful and almost painful for her optics to even look upon. Yet she knew that she probably should start speaking soon, lest the woman begin to grow suspicious. "I take it that there are some issues going on there? Some problems?"

"In a way, yeah." LaLinde confirmed. "Truth is, it seems that the Brazilian government's pretty cool with him and his team checking out those ruins-"

"The Landford Ruins?" Tempo interrupted, yet the puzzled look her creator gave her made her begin to regret not holding her tongue. "I…I overheard it." Well, she technically wasn't lying.

"Y-Yeah." LaLinde uncomfortably chuckled. "Anyway, it's still going to be a bit before either of us have to go down there." A cold surge plagued her entire being upon seeing her child's face scrunch up in unease. "But it might be a bit longer if Russell's not exaggerating on what's going on down there."

Though somewhat grateful for it, Tempo didn't care too much for the pang of confusion assaulting her systems either. "If it's already been approved, then what could the trouble possibly be?"

"Well, it's not exactly THAT simple. Though that'd probably be the option both him AND I would rather have." She lamented. "The truth is that the area where the earthquake happened was, while still part of the Amazon, wasn't an area too heavily populated by either the locals or protected species. In fact, from what Russell's told me about the place, they, especially the animals tend to steer clear of that area even before the top of whatever structure is down there happened to pop up."

"More likely than just the influence of the strong pulses of magnetic waves emanating from the structure's surface, yes?" Tempo stated, repeating her creator's exact words to her, even from the inflection she delivered them in. "Which is why that he wishes to have me there to both assist, and direct them on where to dig."

"Well…yeah! Exactly!" the violet haired woman laughed, yet it was obvious that she was the only one to find Tempo's reciting of her earlier words to her not too long ago humorous in any sense. "But like I was saying, it's not the government that or even whatever wildlife conservation program they got down there that's got a problem with it. It's actually some of the villages that are settled somewhat near the area, but they're not even going to be effected by the digging."

She was stalling; Tempo knew it the moment she was summoned into the living room. Though Dr. LaLinde would ultimately get to the point, this talk of difficulties that frankly had little to nothing to do with her, it was all just to draw her in so WHEN she decided to finally get to what she wished to say, she'd more likely than not be more inclined to stay put, having been such a good, obedient little listener beforehand…

"The truth is…" she began, Tempo bracing herself for what she assumed was the part where her creator would be forced to bring her role up, yet what exited her lips was quite possibly not even the last thing she would've thought would be said, for such a thing never even crossed her mind to begin with. "They say that the place is cursed."

Silence fell in between both of them, Tempo's deep, green eyes seemingly stuck in a widened, baffled state between awe and incomprehension. Had those very words just come from her creator's mouth?

"Cursed." She repeated, her tone dull and expressing her view on the aforementioned claim she had just heard. "They believe that this land is somehow…cursed? How?"

"Well, it's not exactly that." LaLinde expressed, a hand lightly clawing through her loose fibers emerging from her scalp. "Russell said that around those parts, the villages and some more informed people of neighboring towns and cities say that the place used to be the sight of an ancient tribe. I don't know all the details, but the people in the villages and towns are said to be descendants of that tribe."

"If there WAS a civilization that once settled there, wouldn't there at least be some remains?" Tempo added, though most likely due to her logic processor unable to digest such ridiculousness, she found it rather shocking that LaLinde, a literal woman of science, was seemingly beginning to buy such a moronic and almost hilariously impossible scenario. "Civilizations such as the Incan and Mayan, even the Aztec still had quite a number of temples and evidence of their existence remaining after their takeovers and slaughtering by the Spaniards. And even some of the most elusive groups around the world, even if it's for a good few decades, are eventually found to leave at least the smallest trace of their existence behind."

"Well, that's just what they say." Noelle sighed. "Hell, if anything, they're probably just jumping on the bandwagon being that Russell's going to be the guy digging it up and are looking to possibly either capitalize on it somehow or try to maybe loot whatever's found. They're most likely just like those that say how they're either Navajo or Cherokee despite having the whitest ass ever seen and the rather 'native' traits of blonde hair and blue eyes." She laughed, Tempo however only lightly shaking her head at such a casual display of what quite literally lead to her receiving the majority of her income. "But either way, Russell's kind of worried that the people that don't want them digging might either damage the equipment, or better yet, try to hurt him and his team in some way."

That drew Tempo's attention. "They're possibly risking bodily harm?"

"That's what he says, so he's now working to try and get some protection out there. But…" she yawned, standing upward and giving her relaxed form a good stretching. "All that is his problem. We've got our own stuff to do, right?"

She knew it, THERE it was. "Such as?" the auburn haired robot questioned, no way that she could back out now. Even if she could, she knew that it would eventually come back to her, so as much as it tormented her, she failed to see what putting up any resistance would do.

Yet her creator's expression…it caught her off guard. She didn't appear solemn, or even remotely dejected. If anything, she appeared rather excited. She already didn't like this.

"Come out in the yard." She said. "I've got a little something to show you."

**Light Residence**

"Mega looking for something?"

The Blue Bomber turned around to see Eddy looking up at the taller, more muscular android who was seemingly shuffling around in the lab searching for something unknown to the lime green energy dispenser.

"Oh, n-no." Mega Man answered, as he technically wasn't lying. Something wasn't the same as someone. "But what are you doing here, Eddy?" though he or any of his creator's works taking a trip into the laboratory was far from an anomaly, Eddy had made it a point to keep himself scarcely seen whenever Brain Bot was confirmed to be with them. Yet with the spectacled robot's departure to the Chronos Institute that early morning, Mega Man had hoped that the lack of his presence might possibly grant him some luck in his pursuit for a certain violet Robot Master, he immediately beginning his search upon getting back from transporting Brain Bot to California.

"Doctor want to talk to you."

The cerulean armored android raised a dark brow. "The Doctor wants to talk?"

Eddy nodded in confirmation. "Say something to do with police."

The police? Granted, the activity of the press surrounding the death of Dr. Kouin was beginning to try and draw Light into the mix given the two's relationship beginning to come more and more to the surface, yet even if the media set more and good set of eyes and ears on him, Light would be far from one to make a spectacle over a friend that was currently housed in a morgue.

"It's nothing serious." The old man's voice suddenly spoke, the coated scientist poking his snow-white head through the doorway. "It's actually something that we've all decided to finally start after all this time."

**LaLinde Residence**

She meant no disrespect; that was the LAST thing that she ever would mean. Yet the very thing that was before her widened, green eyes…the violet haired woman HAD to be merely using this as some part of a small crack at her. What was in front of her and her creator was what she estimated to be a ten feet long tunnel that was obviously designed to be used by rather young, easily entertained, human children given the bright, vibrant coloration of reds, blues, and yellows.

"Mother…what is this?" Tempo questioned, yet her tone failed to fully disguise the displeasure in her voice.

"Yeah, it's lame, I know." LaLinde lightly chuckled, Tempo immediately seized up in trepidation. "No, no, it's fine! I'm agreeing with you!"

"I'm sorry! It's…it's not lame!" Tempo desperately assured. "I…I suppose it's more along the lines of juvenile, but it's fine! I-I don't care! I-"

"Tempo!"

The longhaired, auburn android instantly ceased speaking, her entire form tensing up in response, Noelle in the meantime mentally kicking herself for the sudden rise in her tone. She meant nothing by it, but ultimately she knew that it would get Tempo to shut up and listen to what she had to say.

'Yeah, nice. And you know that she can't fight back.'

"It's not like that and you know it." She hissed lightly, though given she had already drawn her 'child's' attention, she knew that audibly responding to her mental notes was nothing new to her, yet the less she aroused Tempo's suspicions, the better. Not that she HAD anything to hide. 'Hell, at least I'm actually DOING something about it.'

Seeing her creation steadily becoming more and more anxious, she knew that she had better get herself talking.

"Anyway, I've been doing some looking around, and came across a good chuck of tidbits on how to deal with claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia?"

LaLinde raised a brow. "Yes…that's what you've apparently developed, honey."

"I'm aware of what claustrophobia is." Tempo replied nonchalantly. Of course she knew, her date storage had fully been restored not too long prior! Though she wouldn't deny that her creator was correct in her assessment, it in truth wasn't entirely finished. 'You're the one that seems to not know what the true problem is-'

'No, stop it!' Tempo scrunched her face up, banishing the intrusive thought from her processor the second it came up and she in turn lessening the tension in her face lest she draw suspicion from the woman standing next to her.

"Yes, well, I've been looking around, and they say that the most successful and probably the quickest way is through exposure therapy."

"Exposure therapy…for me?" Tempo questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! But…" well, obviously she had just contradicted herself. She dared not insinuate that LaLinde's thinking was wrong, yet the entire thought of it completely boggled her mind. "Something like this…"

"What about something like this?"

"Isn't it just a tad bit…" she bit her lip, cursing herself for even speaking at all, yet she would answer her, she had to now. "Juvenile?" though she needed no such thing, Tempo held her breath, the woman that held the very entirety of her being in the palm on her hand looking at the children's toy that her creation had just declared as too 'juvenile' for her…only to lightly chuckle humorously in response.

"Well, there aren't really any places near here that fall more in line with…your function, so I kind of had to improvise."

"It's torn in quite a number of places…I don't suppose you have any tape?"

"Would it surprise you if I said I got this from a dumpster a few years ago?"

"…why?"

"Uh…" it was in times such as these that she was rather thankful for her, even if it was an implemented trait, that the female android was one that was willing to listen to such embarrassing confessions. "Remember that trip to Colorado we made to get uranium?"

It took a few moments, yet when what she was referencing finally dawned on her, her eyes widened in astonishment. "Was that when you and Russel's crew went to that bar?"

"Well…in all fairness, the dumpster diving was Russell's idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

If it wasn't for the twinge of fear that prodded and pricked her core…was THAT what they had been doing after each dig she had done with them?! 'Oh God, Mother…'

**New York Police Department**

**3:30 PM**

Mega Man couldn't deny that the growing chatter drew his interest, far more than Roll as she only appeared as alert as she cared to, her constant fidgeting having him continuously have to try and get her to cease making it so noticeable. She only scoffed at his constant prodding, silently making it clear that regardless of how he wished to appear to the crowd of officers that Dr. Light stood in front of at the podium, the Chief of the Department currently speaking, though his attentiveness to the uniformed human's words were compromised by his sister's insistence to begin conversing with him.

"What? I'm just saying, he shouldn't even be here!" she whispered, her armored brother following it with the motion signaling for her to be quiet.

"Not so loud! This is important!"

"Well, he shouldn't! It's not even been a week yet and they're already wanting Doc to-"

"Shh!" she only responded with another roll of her eyes.

It was only the reaction she had presented him with every attempt he made to shut her up. Though she did understand that idle chitchat from the two 'walking tin-cans' wouldn't be looked on as favorable, Roll only kept herself at a low volume for her creator's sake, yet as far as she was concerned, making her opinion known to her brother was fair game. Though to her, this entire event was a massive offense to him as well.

"And thanks to the generous decision of Dr. Thomas Light here, the New York Police Department will be the first in partaking in what we hope to be the forefront of the latest, most groundbreaking combatants against terroristic threats to the simplest of incidents." The Chief finished, a round of applause echoing throughout the packed chamber. "And now, a word from the man that has so graciously offered his services in helping with this cause."

If he dared to even allow himself the slightest amount of leverage, Mega Man would've found himself scoffing right along with his sister at such a statement.

On cue, the grey-haired, elderly man took his place at the microphone, the large projection screen stationed behind him having been active long ago, yet now was the time for it to be put to use.

"Ah, y-yes. Thank you, Chief." Light began. "Now, as he was saying, I agree wholeheartedly. While the construction of several droids to serve as keepers of the law as well, we cannot deny that, despite their efforts and albeit, rather keen programing, we as a race would be foolish to simply rely on the efforts of machines alone for our protection." He briefly paused, and though he attempted to disguise the turning of his head as only an action of seeing and ridding himself of a stray particle of lint or whatever else had been entangled in the fibers of his lab coat, he was truly inspecting the two robots positioned up against the wall behind the curtain. Roll appeared bored and generally uninterested, not that he blamed her for a second, yet he and apparently she as well were troubled by the wave of disappointment that consumed the Blue Bomber's features.

Disappointment and abject depression, and whether he knew it or not if he had noticed, the human scientist WOULD be addressing such a thing with his child. Such a profound display…it disturbed him greatly.

Yet though his own conscience was berating and scolding him heavily for it, his planned conversation addressing the azure android's behavior would ultimately have to come later.

**Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow, Russia**

**8:45 PM/ 20:45**

"Finally." Gilbert Stern groaned, working himself into his seat. "We're FINALLY getting out of this hell hole-"

"Gil! Shut it!" Roslyn Krantz shushed, they already beginning to draw attention from the plethora of eyes surrounding them.

"What? We got robbed of our Fourth of July because only a day AFTER did we get the okay to come back to the states!" if anything, he felt that she should've known better than to think he might've been in, at the very least, a somewhat calm mood. First he got his bag mixed up with some crazed, obviously senile maniac that kept accusing him of theft and if it wasn't for Roslyn stepping in, hell be damned, he more likely than not would've turned the entire docking area into a boxing ring. "Freaking robbed of my steak…."

Oh God, he was STILL going on about that?! "Isn't that why we went to that place again?" his younger, tanner partner asked. "AND why you began shoving that beef stroganoff down your throat?"

"Still not a steak…" she didn't entirely understand it, yet given his ties to the good old USA ran deeper than her own, she only assumed that it was just something that was an annual practice he did celebrating the nation's declaration for independence from Britain. "Besides, that sauce they soaked the meat in gave me indigestion…"

"Yeah, yeah. My dinner that night was awesome too." In truth, while she wouldn't describe it as anything that send her taste buds into a state of sheer, unexplainable ecstasy, but she DID enjoy it. She couldn't help but wonder if that was something that Kalinka and her grandmother might've been dining on, considering the most recent 'changes' that, while they weren't present for them, they were alerted about them…information they weren't at liberty to tell the one that they had come to see.

"So…" Roslyn began, the amount of passengers wandering the tight section between the two rows of seats lessening more and more. "How was luck on your end?"

"Hm? Oh, that." Gilbert released an exhausted, frustrated sigh. "Well, I got a peek inside that psycho robot's head, but if anything, it kind of goes for and against Cossack."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…the guy was obviously NOT happy, that hunk of metal basically serving as the only outlet he had to let it all go. But you know as well as I do that if, though I don't know if anything will come of it, Cossack worked with Wily of his own volition, EVEN taking into account his kid's life, he's still going to be tried."

"I STILL think this whole thing is ridiculous." Krantz grumbled, Gilbert actually rather surprised to hear such a response from her. "I mean, what could you honestly expect him to do? That crackpot psycho put his daughter's life in jeopardy and if he ever wanted to potentially see her alive again, he had to basically sell his freedom away to keep her breathing."

"He STILL willingly did business with a international terrorist, you KNOW that."

She would've argued, rebutted her partner's usually crass cynicism, yet as much as she loathed it…he was completely correct in this situation. Dr. Cossack held no desire to align himself with Dr. Wily…he was just a desperate, albeit incredibly paranoid parent that only wanted to keep his child safe. Yet as much as his contributions had assisted his country, and given from what he had told her, even outside Europe, the law would not be bent nor the penalty lessened just because those in the jury felt 'sorry' for him.

Yet perhaps there WAS a possible trump card left. "Those hair samples were sent in, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert replied. "Course you know the standard period is around ninety some days, give or take a few."

While it wasn't much, she could at least hold onto that shred of hope. The announcer's heavily accented voice rang throughout the aircraft, it only being a few more moments before they felt the plane begin to move forward before the entire area around them shifted upward, signaling that they were leaving the Earth below.

"Oh, I forgot." The older agent told his partner sitting next to him by the window, deciding to speak when they were horizontally airborne. "The Corporal gave me a copy of what he and I saw in that skeleton's head."

"Is THAT why you nearly got yourself into a fist fight with that guy?"

He only responded with a stern glower, far from amused. "No. I'm just intolerant of raging idiots." Oh, she wished to respond to that one, yet being that she held interest in this aforementioned data he held. "Now, don't get your hopes up, Ros. It doesn't really do Cossack any good, but…"

"But what?"

Gilbert sighed, adjusting as he pushed back in his chair. "Think we might need to get that blue boy to take a look at it. Can't really place it…but someone I saw in the final parts of the recordings might be somebody he'd recognize."

**July 10th, 200X**

**12:30 AM**

**New York City**

She wished to scream.

No, screaming was far too little of an act to truly display her fury. If there was one thing that Kalinka Cossack wished to do, despite that even she found it rather unseemly for one of her status and namesake, it was to take any portable piece of furniture that and use it to take out the sliding glass door and possibly shatter every single window in that damned, confined space.

At least, she wished to do so, but even that was not available because while her grandmother would surely have her hide if she dared, during periods such as these, she would at least be able to throw SOMETHING. It only had to be something that would be guaranteed to not break on impact or accidentally throws it in the vicinity of something that would break on impact, she finding the walls of her room or closet to be her favorites for 'target practice'. But unfortunately, this couldn't be done, because there wasn't even a pillow to be thrown. She was furious, yes, yet even she knew that clawing at the boards of wood constructing the floor to merely have something to club against the side of her 'new' room would be a fruitless endeavor…let alone SURELY invoke her grandmother's wrath. She could use the contents of her suitcase, hell, maybe the suitcase itself…yet she put her foot down on that option long ago. Though she would argue back to the blue bird silently perched on her right shoulder that they were not 'just' clothes, it was in that moment that they were truly more than that. If anything, they (discounting the ones she currently wore) and the object that held them were all she had left.

Indeed, no longer were they in the room of a hotel, the simplest of means, whilst she didn't see it as much of a benefit, they were still there. Now she was beginning to see how little she truly appreciated them, as the small, compact, and above all else, EMPTY, apartment dorm that she was currently occupying held none of those small things.

"Kalinka?" an aged, husky voice asked, yet her collective misery and moodiness managed to override her frightening respect for the old woman.

"What do you want?" she sighed, not even caring at the moment if she would possibly receive the same punishments she was given from the elderly lady as a child. Oddly enough, she found herself slightly wishing for it; at least it was something she held familiarity with.

"Watch yourself, young lady." Annina sternly warned. "Get your shoes on and tell the bird to keep watch over the place."

She was FAR from feeling the slightest bit better, yet her grandmother's instructions DID intrigue her. "What for?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she answered. "Though I don't want you taking this the wrong way, but given that our 'housing' situation has had some…'major' changes, I suggest that we start by going to attempt to fill this place with some basic essentials. In essence…" she found herself rolling her eyes. Even when she told her granddaughter to not take her words in the wrong context, she knew that she was driving into undeniably dangerous territory with what she was about to say. "We are going shopping."

**July 15th 200X**

**2:30 PM**

**Light Residence**

Well…yet another blockade in his quest to locate the violet Robot Master. Though he would be needed in the procedure eventually, Dr. Light had locked himself up in the lab as, according to him, 'the blueprints STILL could have just a little more added here…maybe here…' then he kept droning on and on about the small tinkering that soon amounted to a hundred plus adjustments. How the old man could tell from just looking at a collection of blueprints, Mega Man possibly might've never known, though given that the concept art was done by the Department themselves and not the Doc, perhaps that bore some reason.

Though he was always super, albeit rather unnaturally, polite about it, the Doc was found to be a partaker and demonstrator of the mindset of how things only worked if they went 'his way'.

Unable to comprehend if not in the way he was familiar with. 'It's kind of like his brain's built more like a machine then most people!' Though meant to be humorous, Mega Man found himself regretting that he even constructed his silent observation to begin with. True, while his observation held more than enough truth to it, there were definitely enough retorts against it. After all, even with Dr. Light's more linear line of thinking…he could determine and contemplate of his own accord if he so wished. He could still choose the decision that he 'wanted' to, even if he was told…or better yet, 'ordered' by his superiors to do the exact opposite.

"My God…" Mega Man was jolted from his trance upon hearing a female voice shatter the ambient silence of the living room. "You must be even more bored then I am if you're entertaining yourself with the weather channel."

She meant no harm by it, yet the sudden solemnness that washed over her sibling brought the blonde housekeeper to turn her attention to the screen…a rather familiar collection of foliage and forest coming to view.

"Indeed, it is still quite the scene here!" an azure armored droid proclaimed, a visor over his small, almost cartoonish small eyes and his body lightly bouncing up as it soon became clear that he bore no legs, only a 'stand' of sorts to keep him upright. Perhaps it was rather fitting that the small robot's name be 'Chest' as that was the only 'full' part of him aside from his head.

"Even after everything has been cleared and approved by not only the local police department, but the higher ranking branches of defense as well, many employees and machines alike are wary of returning to the Chronos Institute after the recent passing of Dr. Kouin, the head director. Even more so, while it has been confirmed that another member of his family, Dr. Kobayashi will be flying in to briefly continue progress on both newly developed and ongoing projects, there can be no denying that not just there, but the entire state of California as well as scientists, family, friends and acquaintances of the enthusiastic and jovial individual is in a mournful state and this contributor to the betterment and understanding of our world will surely be missed-"

Chest, along with everything else from the screen disappeared from view, a bright flash encompassing the screen before it all went blank.

"Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "I was watching that!"

"And THAT'S the problem!" Roll retorted. "Really, you've been doing nothing but brooding and hiding out in your room for that past week probably BECAUSE you keep listening to the shit those guys are saying!"

"Roll! You know what Doc says about cursing in the house!"

"Doc isn't in here right now, and come to think of it, neither should you be!" the younger of the two bots plopped themselves next to the older. "You know though that what they've been saying on the news and radio IS shit, right?" she questioned.

While she didn't exactly expect an answer from him, Roll only knew that Mega Man wasn't answering because he knew she wouldn't accept the answer that he gave her. In all likeliness, she very well probably wouldn't have, yet hearing nothing from him was far worse than hearing 'no'.

Silence, as Roll had come to understand, was far from just being an absence of sound. Far from it, if anything, it was a weapon, and indicator, and most importantly, a signal.

She had executed the 'weaponized' variant of the phenomenon not too long ago, the object of her anger right beside her. Though she well had her reasons for doing so and was far from ever changing her mind, it was something of a weapon she held that her brother seemed unable to duplicate. Whenever he was angry with her, he wouldn't STOP talking until she heard it all: the who, what, when, where, why, and how of the entire situation and more before he finally allowed her a moment of peace away from his 'little talks' as she called them. Yet that was the difference between them. One bout of that, as much of an annoyance as it was, it got whatever had crawled up his makeshift asshole (her wording for it) and died to exit out of him and he'd be back to his usual, mellow, albeit still overbearing self, but still, it was better than what he had been. She one the other hand, relinquished all contact with the party guilty of infuriating her. No talking, no making eye contact, nothing. No amount of 'sorry' would do either, for though she knew well that even though the guilty party was, this was her way of doing things. She would just allow herself to stew and glower until she decided that she was bored of it. By that time, she had more than made her point.

It was an indicator, because the environment consuming their entire household was unbearably suffocating, and neither she nor her brother or dog had any need for oxygen! The project Dr. Light had agreed to with the police department would more likely than not take months, they even willing to give him an extension with what happened with Dr. Kouin, yet the old man insisted on starting right away. It was a distraction, she knew, yet she couldn't exactly understand why he was so adamant on starting so suddenly. Mega Man pondered it as well, Roll could immediately tell, yet he was far from one as eager to let his opinions be known, at least not as much as she was.

'Not to mention, it seems Mega's been down since the whole thing with the police started too.' Yet she suspected it was for far different reasons, reasons of which he'd probably declare 'selfish' of him.

The hell it was selfish! If anything, she found it an absolute insult to her brother that these people who basically threw every single little thing on his shoulders were now trying to replace him with their own little toys! Though Light had assured her in her lamenting to him that this was far from the case, she still held no fond thoughts of the entire thing.

'Besides…if you want to give him an extra hand, then what's the deal with me even being here?'

Ugh! Now even SHE was stewing in her own misery! This would not do!

"Okay, that's it." She declared, rising from her seat.

"What's it?" her brother asked, roused from his dull state by a sharp tug on his built forearm.

"You've been in here for WAY too long, and I've got some things I've got to get, so…" Roll then looked him square in the eye. "You and I are going out."

* * *

**5:30 PM**

"Really, Kalinka, this is taking FAR more time than needed."

"Just a second, Babushka!" she shot back, yet the sternness of the old woman's eyes made clear that she was stepping close to bounds she dare not cross. Though she wasn't going to relinquish the chocolate bar that she held in her possession, she did however go up to the elderly woman, holding the package up to her aged, wrinkled face. "What…" ugh, how was she going to say this? Not to mention that the cashier was staring also! 'Mind your own business, would you!?' "What does THIS say?"

Annina squinted her eyes, the reflection of the wrapping making it somewhat difficult, yet she DID eventually manage to see the wording.

"Almond Joy?"

The teen's face immediately scrunched up in disgust. "Almond? Ugh!" yet her display of disgust only earned her a small smack on the back of her head.

"Then go pick something else, and keep your opinions to yourself, young lady!" Annina scolded, her tone clear that she was far from the brightest of moods as well, yet this wasn't for prying eyes to look on, she making that clear upon giving the cashier a glare that signified to him to back off.

The blonde made her way back to the rack with the various collection of sweets, all of which held writing and labels that for the most part only succeeded in making her eyes hurt.

'Makes me wish I had actually TAKEN Beat with us…' it was only fanciful thinking, as her grandmother would never allow it as the goal was to DETRACT as much attention from themselves as possible.

"Will that be all, Mrs. McNeil?"

The surname that both of them were now assigned to being even more of an enforcer…and all the more reason she was craving the affects a concentrated object of pure sugar would do to curb the need to beat something.

* * *

"So…which one do you think?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"The question I'm asking you right now!"

"What do you even want me to say?!"

"Ugh, stop being such a drama queen! I'm only asking…" Roll explained yet again, holding two sets of bikinis, one a plain, vibrant red, the other a canary yellow decked with red polka dots. "Which one do you think?"

What was he supposed to say to her?! He wasn't a human woman, let alone even assigned as female! Better yet, he couldn't even talk off his own armor save for his helmet! Which made even taking her out for this all the more of a chore.

"Would 'it's better than what I'm wearing' be a good enough answer?"

While ordinarily this would've only earned him a groan or jab at a sore spot of his…Roll needn't do that as he had just done it for her. Indeed, Mega Man was FAR from dressed for the weather, his bizarre getup attracting more eyes than he cared for, his plan for disguise having completely backfired. Dressed in a navy blue parka with the hood securely tightened to the point where his mouth was hidden from view along with…no, she couldn't even call them pants because they weren't. He had quite literally wrapped bubble-wrap around the parts of his leg components that could be seen and covered with cardboard boxes that he had tapped to the wrap underneath.

"Well, I'm heading on in. But yeah…whichever one I pick IS definitely going to be better than what you got on right now." With that, she stepped into the dressing room.

Indeed, if not for conferences or assignments or whatever else his 'services' were required, it was damn near impossible to get Mega Man out of the house. She never entirely understood why, as maybe aside from a couple…well, more along the lines of a line of people wanting to gain something from the Blue Bomber, from autograph to possibly an actual piece of him (there WAS an attempt once), she still couldn't exactly understand his reluctance to not allow himself to be seen out in public. If anything, she'd be more than willing to welcome such admiration with open arms. It meant he had something to feel pride over. It meant he had a reason to even exist…

* * *

"Kalinka, hurry up! It's only a few blocks away!" Annina commanded the dawdling blonde.

"Ugh…have people here never heard of just 'driving' to the store?" she complained. "Though even that's impossible as there's nowhere to even park-Ow! Hey!" kneeling down to collect her fallen Hershey bar, Kalinka found the act rather unnecessary as the one that had bumped into her placing it back into her hands. "Uh…" she stood up, dusting off her legs from the clinging bits of gravel and other lingering pieces clutching to her stockings, the figure a rather inconspicuous looking figure.

It was obviously a young man, she assumed to be around her age, dressed in a brown trench coat and with rather wild, albeit uniquely styled, auburn hair.

"I'd say thank you…even though YOU bumped into me first."

"…sorry, princess."

"Well, thanks. At least you…" wait…what did he just call her? "H-Hey-" apparently she was in more need of food than she at first suspected, her senses far too slow as the figure was soon long gone, having faded from view along with the growing crowd of New Yorkers, the calling of her grandmother reminding her that she had better quicken her pace.

"What took you?" Annina questioned, her granddaughter presenting her candy.

"Bumped into someone."

"Well, be careful. I don't think I need to tell you this place is far more crowded than Yosyonke."

"Y-Yeah. Got that already, Babushka."

The two of them continued their trek back to the apartment, yet the curly haired blonde couldn't help but keep looking back, even though she knew that it was highly unlikely she would, yet as the journey grew to be shorter and shorter, her pondering on whom she had just run into began to allow her to take note on some rather noticeable details she hadn't thought significant at first…like how there was a rather prominent yellow piece of clothing underneath the trench coat…and though it wasn't exactly a feature considered 'unnatural', his sunglasses seemed to be rather dark, completely shielding his eyes from view.

* * *

"So…here's the thing." Roll began, holding the two bikini sets up, she herself not really even believing that she had quite literally dragged her brother of all people into one of the stalls in the women's dressing room. "I kind of can't really choose between the two…"

"Why not?" Mega Man questioned. "They don't look too much different from each other."

The ponytailed android rolled her eyes. "And that's because you obviously don't understand color coordination. Probably why every single thing in your room is blue."

"Hey, I LIKE blue, okay?"

"Oh yeah. You REALLY like blue. You've been nothing BUT blue for the past two weeks!"

"…you take a look at Channel 6 news and see what seems to be the hot topic lately."

He saw her begin to grow angry, though it was easy to tell that her now igniting rage wasn't directed towards him…and that was what began to make him nervous.

"Roll, please-"

"Don't get your gears all wound up." She assured him. "I'm mad, yes…" she then brought something else up for him to see: a pair of swim trunks decorated with the repetitive pattern of flowing, crashing waves. "But I think I've found ourselves long overdue for a well deserved break."

Both remained silent, yet the air between was anything but peaceful. Each robot was engaged in a battle, two wills combating against another. Sky blue eyes pierced into deeper, far more composed and mellow ones, demanding, pressuring, urging their owner to bend and give into what they wanted, the very words that could've poured from her lips echoing throughout the very reflections cast by the light up above them.

'It'll be good for you' they said. 'You want this…you NEED this…the time is right, and we have the perfect means to find a place far away. Far away from this place, from people, from the rest of the world if need be. So…' she leaned closer. 'What's your answer?'

His eyes all the while remained practically the same, retorts and protests against her silent demands. 'We can't do that.' They answered back 'At least not yet anyway…' yet indeed, there WERE light flickers. Traces of contemplation and…was that excitement she saw? It wasn't a concrete yes, but the answer he gave her was far more than she could ever hope for.

"I'll consider talking to Light about it. But If I'm wearing 'this', I don't think those'll help me blend in much better."

**Skull Fortress**

**8:52 PM**

"The Commander's been looking through those things since the end of June…"

Proto Man only remained silent; his interest in whatever the old man was currently preoccupying himself with far from his concerns. If anything, the very aspect of the situation was something he'd rather completely distance himself from.

"Soldier? Did you register what I-"

"Loud and clear, sir."

The Eskimo based Robot Master was slightly caught off guard by his technically assigned superior's acknowledgement. Not to mention the very fact he actually called him 'sir'…

"Oh, uh…th-thank you-" yet Ice Man's fluster was cut short by a sudden sternness coming to his features. "Don't get all mushy on me, soldier! Just take it in stride and leave it at that!" "Oh, uh…y-yes! Yes sir!"

'Good God, what's Wily's prodding into your head done to you, Snowflake?' it was useless question to ask, hence why he didn't bother speaking, yet he was at least sure that Light didn't put it in the Eskimo's programming to banter back and forth with himself.

It wasn't a 'split personality' (though he wasn't too sure if there could be such a thing for machines) as he was shown to be functioning normally aside from the prying Wily had done, yet even then, Proto Man couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity with the more meek, mild-mannered half of him. Yet the 'commander persona' didn't bother him too much. The more motivation he gave himself, the more chance he'd have of being either adjusted or better yet, 'disciplined'.

"But really, what's your take on Commander's fascination with the contents of those files?" Ice Man questioned, Proto Man only giving a light huff in response.

"I don't give a shit."

"Wh-What?" the large-eyed, oddly adorable Robot Master replied, completely exasperated. "I…I don't think you should be saying that-" "Soldier! Have you no shame?! Such disrespect of the Commander shall NOT be tolerated by subordinates!"

"Answer's same as before, sir. I don't give a shit on WHAT'S in those files, and quite frankly, neither should you."

"But…but Commander's interest in the contents…he will surely need at least a handful of us to…" he paused, Proto Man actually rather surprised that the 'commander persona' part of his CPU didn't instantly begin doing the talking. "How…DID Commander get access to that information?"

If he even had blood, it would've surely chilled him to his very core. An inquisitive thing Ice Man was, though perhaps that was a trait shared by all of them, the logic circuits and spaces of information had yet to be filled lining up their hard drives wishing to be filled and sealed with knowledge to never be forgotten, Proto Man, whilst he had suspected that the subject had a possibility of coming up, his answer was far from what even the most basic, nearly 'bare-bone' in a sense, functions of his wiring dictated to be the appropriate response.

"That's information even I wish I didn't know, Snowflake."

Though the fear of the prospect still was very much a reality for the two androids, neither of them truly needed to hold too much concern as the balding, aging scientist was far too transfixed with the contents before his widened, tired eyes.

"Why oh WHY didn't I take a look your stuff EARLIER, Kouin?" he muttered to himself, the gigabytes upon gigabytes of the scientist's work nothing short of groundbreaking.

Such a shame that it had to come from such a dope...

'The fact that Thomas, of course, had to be involved doesn't make it any better.' Though he should've expected better in a sense, of COURSE Thomas would be involved. He would ALWAYS be involved in everything that he could just as well have a place in…a place that both maybe could've joined in and contributed just as much…maybe even MORE than Kouin could've even done!

"Just like old times…right?" he mused, the file displaying the stout, Asian man stationed next to Thomas Light along with a half-constructed Time Man the subject of his interest.

It only made him justify his previous actions more. Kouin was just standing there…smiling…mocking him, he knew it! 'You weren't supposed to be there…' Wily mused. 'No one was supposed to be there…no one but me!' He however found himself unable to completely convince himself that it was the case. Kouin's demise, he held no regrets over that, yet what transpired…he wished it would've been different. He had caused Thomas pain…pain that, while not an unusual act for him to do, it was never directly HIM that he intended to hurt! It was just that blue pest always insisted on stepping in to undo his brilliance! Brilliance that Thomas would behold! Behold…and possibly admire.

Yes! That was it! He would construct something better than that puny prototype! Something complete, something that damned Kouin couldn't even fathom to comprehend! Yet even during his frenzy, Wily found his widened, excited eyes catch something in the document that only doubled his zeal…it was just briefly mentioned on the page itself, yet there it was.

'While Time Man has shown progress in his initial function, it is unknown as to whether or not he would be a suitable means to model for the inner workings of the Time Skimmer.'

**New York City**

**11:45 PM**

Kalinka saw no use in it, the blue bird she initially welcomed and urged to lie beside her banished to the floor because his weight put too much on the air mattress. Air mattress, she thought, a scoff escaping her. While she was far from happy being forcibly relocated to, of all things, a damned hotel room, she found herself practically begging for the simple comforts of an actual bed under her, not some plastic balloon covered in blankets! It also didn't help that it was the only piece of 'furniture' in her small, compact space that she was forced to refer to as a 'room'.

Though he didn't open his eyes at first, Beat was aware that his owner was shifting herself off of the air mattress, yet was jolted from his sleep mode upon feeling her fleshy, trembling arms take his round, metallic body and bring him close to her chest. Kalinka had dragged the covers off and made herself a resting area on the floor, at least somewhat grateful for the carpet underneath.

She had no intention of letting him free from her grasp, the strengthening of her grasp telling him to cease his squirming. In a sense, it was selfish, yes, yet at that moment, she was far from caring. She needed him, the small pecks she felt as he attempted to 'kiss away' her developing tears only signifying it more, her hold quickly transforming into a tight embrace.

She needed the only thing that hadn't been stripped from her.

**Note: I'll admit that while I don't go into these just jotting things down, I find that my writing tends to work when I sort of write on the spot. Don't get me wrong, there IS an outline I follow, but even then, I may deviate from points and go off on other things and/or leave out planned things for pacing purposes. Such as how Brain Bot and Tempo (along with Oil Man) were originally going to be included, yet looking at this now, I think it'd be better suited for the next chapter. Anyhow, please tell me what you think I could improve on, if I'm boring you, and I hope to see you guys in the future!****Note: Yes, the events from the first few chapters of this story are going to make their way back here! I kinda noticed that as I'm planning this thing along, a lot of things mentioned before and what not are coming full circle later. I just hope that the time periods between them aren't too far apart (though given I'm looking at these as 'episodes', this is only 5). Also, please tell if I don't do it, but I hope that I show you guys that almost nothing here will just come up out of the blue, everything (at least almost) will be previewed or seen earlier than their titular or 'big entrances'. Mega Man's issues with the work the Doc is doing with the police (forgive me as I did look around, but I couldn't find too much on how weapon issues and regulations work) will be seen later, I just didn't want to waste the material I have too early. Anyhow, please tell me what you think, what I can improve, and though I WILL be giving you all hints and sneak peeks, if you have any predictions, please PM if you wish, as I would like to keep the reviews as spoiler free as possible. Thank you all!**


	25. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 3

**Note: Hello everyone! Another part here, and actually, this one's going smoother than I initially thought. Though given that I decided that taking on 3 stories at once (and a 4th that I kinda need to get back into again) was an 'oh so good idea' (though given my obsessions, I was already doomed from the start), of course I'm now antsy about a slew of other things and how they're coming along. Just so that we're in the clear though, it doesn't take me too long to write, usually around a week or two give or take a few days. I have to admit that I hope I'm not confusing you all with the whole separation between robots and humans (hopefully I've also made that clear in the writing) as to me, that's where the Ruby Spears cartoon really dropped the ball on that. While I know it's just a show in a sense, to me, the Mega Man series, the Classic anyway, was about robots that while having personalities and individual identities, where still very limited. That was the whole point of Reploids as well, and why in turn the X series is in both ways a step up and step down in scientific development. Mechanical beings that can disobey and have essentially their own consciousness and souls is incredible given the limitations of others like them in the past, yet that's why they're so dangerous as that freedom is, as the series shows us (X IS my favorite by the way), very likely to be abused and in a more survivalist state of mind, the stronger of two forces almost always subjugates and/or gets rid of the weaker, the main problem being that the 'weaker' is us.**

**Another thing is that this story, while inspired by stories such as 'Defender of the Human Race' and 'Recut', I kinda wanted to do something similar as they did inspire me greatly, though given by the little ramble I just did, I just can't help but see things differently and actually feel that the separation between man and machine SHOULD be defined and presented, as well as explored, both limitations and what they possibly do better than humans.**

**I'm sorry; I've rambled long enough. Just giving my two cents as to why I'm doing what I'm doing, and while all our versions are different, I hope that they can all be celebrated as well. I really don't mean to sound arrogant, but here's hoping that I please you guys with this.**

**Chapter 25: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 3**

**July 16th 200X**

**3:20 PM**

**Chronos Institute, California, United States**

"Is he here yet?" Brain Bot's audio receptors picked up, his place at Dr. Kouin's desk, sorting out various papers becoming slightly distracted by the conversation he heard taking place outside the small room.

"Not yet. But from last I heard, he's IN the state and is on his way at the very least."

In the state? What were they referring to…oh. It didn't take long for what the two humans were conversing about to dawn on the spectacled robot.

"So…" he heard one of them say. "Is his position here going to be a permanent one?"

"Don't think so. It's kind of something that being kept under wraps, but it's been said that he's involved in 'other business'."

"What kind of 'other business'?"

'Indeed, what type of 'other business'?' Brain Bot knew it was far from the purpose he was graced with them, yet his audio receptors WERE rather useful for prying into the conversations of others all the while the ones in question remained non the wiser that they were being observed by a third party.

"It's just a rumor, and honestly, the guy looks WAY too much like a space-case to probably be trusted with something like that-"

"Just spit it out! What is it?"

He assumed that he was just about to speak, yet given that the sounds of echoing footsteps met his tuned hearing, Brain Bot was somewhat disappointed to find that whatever big reveal (though he himself had to keep in mind that the source he was taking it from was probably not too reliable, they WERE after all, human) would have to wait. Yet upon hearing another new voice attempt to beckon the two individuals to come back, along with the sound of the door opening, Brain Bot found that perhaps he was going to become more informed then he previously predicted.

Entering the office was a middle-aged, Asian man garbed in the telltale attire of a scientist: white lab coat with a baby blue, collared shirt underneath and beige trousers. His hair was the expected color, a jet-black, slightly thinning collection of fibers with a rather noticeable cowlick more to the right of his forehead, yet if Brain Bot's predictions to this human's identity was indeed correct, he was rather surprised that he lacked any sort of spectacles sitting atop the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, but…am I in the right place?" he questioned, dark, brown irises scanning the small space. "This is Shou's room, right?"

"Shou…" Brain Bot knew well whom he was referring to…yet…was this whom they had been waiting for? "Shou Kouin?"

The man nodded, though his expression bore no relief or excitement upon this discovery. "Y-Yes. I believe you sent for me? I'm Kobayashi. Ryu Kobayashi."

**July 20th, 200X**

**11:45 AM**

**Colorado, United States**

Tempo, or more appropriately at the time, Quake Woman, didn't take too must displeasure in merely drilling holes to the specified depths mainly due to the fact that since she was even out here meant that despite her aversion to the tightened, less specious areas she used her twin, spinning drills to create and perfect, she was at least still considered 'in need' by those that requested her built in function. Whether or not the exact details as to WHY such an aversion had rose up, as well as the events that both lead to and came after its discovery were known to her mother's most current and more commonly seen clients remained unknown to her, though the aspect of the uncertainty was found to be making what should have been a series of simple tasks far more taxing on her being.

"You sure you don't need some R&amp;R, dudette?"

Well…perhaps it wasn't the ONLY reason.

"No thank you." she called up to her lookout, the continuous insistence from the slick-skinned Robot Master doing little but making the process frequently be interrupted by repetitive exchanges back and forth that she deemed completely useless and, above all else, forcing her to spend even more time in the compact space.

"Okay, okay!" Oil Man shot back defensively. "Don't want to make any dings! Just seeing if you need to bail out! You're looking pretty tense down there!"

Indeed, for even with as much concentration she was mustering, the constant presence of soil and hardened ground around her didn't make any part of this a pleasant experience, yet summoned she was and she ultimately had to fulfill the very reason she was requested here to begin with. Besides, once she began force-feeding herself the details of her surroundings, she found that though the sooner she had gotten through this job the better, there were still a handful of elements that even allowed her to even put herself in what she deemed to be such an uncomfortably compromising, outright vulnerable position.

"Is she still going at it?" a voice from afar cried out, Quake Woman paying it no mind as she continued to drill down further and further, the fact that the voice was so clearly heard and received by her audio receptors a small comforter that allowed her to somewhat clamp down on her unsteady wiring, or as odd as she found the term for one such as herself, nerves.

The warmth of the sun that shone down from above, warming her back and easing some of the chill that had previously assaulted her makeshift vertebrae, she taking some time to adjust her sensory receptors in order to allow the rays of the massive, burning star above to lightly ease and massage the areas the beams of intense light radiated on. The fact that she could see, let alone FEEL the light another detractor from the former dread she had kept silent about.

"Hey, yo! You hear me down there?!"

That certainly wasn't the voice of Oil Man. Quake Woman immediately ceased her actions, looking upward to see the manager of the team peering down at her along with the dark-skinned Robot Master. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"I think we're all going out of for a lunch break. You two are included so you can climb up out of there."

The pigtailed driller found her CPU somewhat now conflicted: her human client and currently, her 'boss' in the best sense, was giving her the opportunity to exit out of an environment that, while it hadn't completely set her off yet, she still wouldn't deny that there were several other places that she'd rather be than here. On the other hand, that in turn tied in with the desire to stay. Not out of a sudden 'liking' to the hole she had dug herself (she dare not allow the thought of it being 'for herself' to come to mind lest she'd jeopardize the entire project), yet surely she didn't have that much more distance to go! Just a little more, then she'd be through…then she'd be free…

"May I request just a few more minutes, sir?" she shouted from below, her voice echoing upward.

The manager chuckled lightly, though she found the situation, even as minor as it was in contrast to her past, more 'exciting' incidents, some more recent than others, far from humorous. "I appreciate your work ethic, but I think it'd do you good if you and Slick over here take a breather. Don't want your mama thinking I'm overworking you or anything-"

He hadn't even finished when the green and violet crawled out of the deep ditch, nor did she seem to be interested in conversing at all as she only gave him a "Yes sir." before she began to make her way over towards one of the parked eighteen wheelers, the trailer attached to it a decent enough spot for her to, as the manager said, 'take a breather'.

"Hardly needed." She expressed to no one in particular. "One who doesn't breathe doesn't NEED a 'breather'."

A breather, no, yet she noticed that she was in desperate need of a wash. Her armor along with the parts of her unarmored form that remained uncovered were practically coated with thick soil, it almost impossible to tell that she was in fact green and violet if not for the few patches that remained untouched or hadn't attracted as much dirt. Her hair, while she felt the hairstyle was somewhat juvenile and, for lack of a better term, unprofessional, she hated to think of how much more filthy it would've been had been left down, merely flipping a tail of auburn fibers unleashing a flurry of particles that had clung to the collection of strands.

'I thought you liked your pigtails.' Her mother's voice echoed in her processor as she continued to try and dislodge at least some of the dirt in her hair.

'I'm indifferent.' She would've responded, though given the disappointment she heard in the violet haired woman's voice, she knew far better than to even attempt to make her true thoughts known. At least…not around her.

'Don't want your mama thinking I'm overworking you…'

'Oh no, sir.' She mused, ivory fingers that weren't so ivory anymore laced together in a tight, compressed cage as she drew both palms to touch. 'Don't allow yourself any worry about LaLinde…' she could feel it coming again, her clasped hands compressing together more and more. Damn, not now! '…overworking me as you say would be far a far kinder act compared to-'

"You lost, babe?"

She was somewhat startled by the sudden sound of the raucous, boisterous voice piercing what she thought was her own small space of solitude, yet in a sense, she was rather grateful for the interruption. It had saved her…though for how long was her next question.

"No." she dully responded. "Far from it. This area seems like a decent enough place to recline momentarily."

"Then what'cha doing out here all by your lonesome?" Oil Man questioned, the dust covered female rather surprised upon the smooth skinned android hoisting himself up onto the empty trailer. "Don't want to hang out with the fleshies-"

"Fleshies?"

"Yeah. Little name some of us metal groupies came up with." Oil Man confessed, he leaning in closer. "Though don't tell them that. Not too sure whether or not they'll take any offense to it."

Now this particular robot was nothing short of absolutely confusing for Quake Woman. "Why would humans take offense to being called something that they are composed of?" Well, technically speaking, it wasn't the ONLY aspect that made up their molecular structure (flesh itself have its own compound and mixture of several components), but it WAS something that they already bore.

A small moment of silence save for the slight howl of the wind catching the barren countryside's particles ran between the both of them, yet Oil Man had already soon made the decision that it needed to end as he expressed how he felt about her statement with a lough, boisterous laugh, bright, full, yellow lips parting into a large, seemingly permanent open smile.

"Pfffttt HA! HAHAHAHA!"

Quake Woman however was rendered speechless, the sudden onset of uncontrollable laughter emanating from the other Robot Master doing little but befuddling her more on why he had decided to release such a wave of it.

"HAHAHA! You...hahaha…you're funny, babe." He finally spoke, the wide-eyed stare she was giving him doing little to subside his chortles. "I…hahaha…I like you."

"Oh, uh…thank you?" she replied. While she deemed it not the most appropriate thing to say in return, it was either that or to respond with even more puzzled silence.

"Oh yeah, here." She then noticed the E-tank that he held in his free hand, he tossing it to her, though it went right past her head and rolled onto the dirt covered ground below. "Heh, catching aint one of your strong points, is it babe?"

She simply shrugged, going to retrieve the can of energy. "I suppose not, though I don't see how my title would indicate such a thing."

The ebony android was somewhat befuddled by what seemed to be only 'matter-of-fact' answers from her, yet given she was currently the only one like himself present, he wasn't willing to drive off the only potential company, at least not yet if she turned out to be unfavorable to him. Besides, if the fact that he had only one available hand was any indication, catching wasn't one of his strong suits either.

"Wait a minute." Quake Woman suddenly stated. "Surely you have one too, right?"

Oil Man shook his head. "Nope, but chill. I got myself a cool one not too long ago, so I'm still good to go."

"Oh. Well, I'm just asking because truthfully, I don't know if I'll need all of this right away."

"Eh, that's cool. Although… if you're suggesting that you and I share" his golden lips curled, one defined brow-line rising upward. "I don't mind that at all either."

Her answer couldn't have been faster, mainly because it technically wasn't an answer at all. Without a second's hesitation, the pigtailed robot undid the opening and immediately put her mouth to it, the green, glowing fluid trailing down her throat, thus rendering her unable to speak…at least for now. He was still giving her that look too, oh God…

"So, you got a name, babe?" Oil Man chuckled.

What sort of question was that? "Well, yes. Of course I got a name. No different than yours. Unless of course you're referring to my serial number-"

"Naw, naw, none of that mumbo-jumbo." The smooth-skinned android corrected, the ruby scarf with torn edges tied swishing slightly with his shaking head. "I mean the name your mama gave ya. Your 'REAL' name."

"My…'real' name?"

"Yeah. Geez, babe, it's not like I'm asking for a full-out tandem or anything! Just want to know your name! Like the old man who made me gave Blue Dude back at home the name 'Rock' before he got all those bitchin' upgrades-"

"Blue Dude?" the pigtailed android interrupted, though she found herself rather embarrassed that such a term as 'Blue Dude' even exited her lips. "You…" ugh, damn! There it was again! Why did her systems begin reacting this way whenever she attempted to bring 'him' up? "You wouldn't happen to mean 'Mega Man', would you?"

"Oh, yeah! Ha! Of course 'Blue Dude's' just more of a thing I call…" Oil Man stopped momentarily, his large, honey colored eyes turning towards Quake Woman, bridled anticipation contorting his features into an expression that echoed only the most intense exhilaration. "Aw, hell naw!" he boisterously bellowed. "You know 'em too?!"

'Oh God…Tempo, you blasted fool. What have you just brought on yourself?' "If I said yes?"

"AW, BITCHIN'!" Oil Man sprang forward, now only mere inches away from her. "So, you got a story?!"

"Eh…I'm sorry?"

"Story! You two meet up because Doc had some business or you just bump into each other?" he clarified. "I mean, I don't want to brag, but…no. No, I want to brag. I mean, me and the guy were kinda tight-nit BEFORE we even met thanks to the old man making the both of us and Tick-Tock-"

"Tick-Tock? Forgive me, but I highly doubt that Dr. Light would label one of his creations as such. It's hardly a name that holds any meaning nor does it even signify their intended function, if they have any." she had long since decided that the Robot Master's insistence on using 'humanized lingo' or, more appropriately as she called it, 'fake language' to speak was the furthest thing from enduring or pleasant, yet she found that with time, the effects it had were becoming more and more intolerable. Odd, as nothing had changed since they had first had their introduction beforehand, yet nevertheless, she couldn't deny that it was happening.

A quick look into her CPU revealed that rather moderate levels of her processor's simulation of what was registered as 'annoyance' or 'irritation' were currently delivering signals throughout her…and were soon to be working overtime if having to listen to Oil Man's prattle continued on for much longer.

"Well, aren't WE 'Little Miss Persnickety?'" he replied back, obviously far from receptive of her response, she in turn somewhat taken back by sudden realization that perhaps she was actually beginning to engage in an argument. While her built in limbic system alerted her that such a thing was undesirable as her irritation input began to rise, her logic center also delivering the message that engaging in such a thing with one that was her current 'colleague' was far from favorable and professional behavior, she found the very prospect…interesting.

"But yeah, 'Tick-Tock's' just MY name for him." Yet Oil Man apparently didn't share her intrigue, even if it was just partial, as he immediately began to try and divert whatever hostility that had begun brewing in another, more favorable direction. "His name is Time Man." He answered. 'Or DLN-00A for dorks that get all uppity about all that stuff that's basically useless bogus.' His opinion of the female android that he had just gotten the chance to properly converse with had indeed soured since before, yet the common factor of the Blue Bomber still held his interests. Though he found his focus shifting upon mentioning what was basically the only contact he held outside of the lab besides Light.

"Time Man…" Quake Woman began, the name ringing some familiarity to her, though one search of her memory banks brought up a small sliver of information from one of more recent sessions of eavesdropping on her creator's phone calls. "He was the one that was captured from the-"

"Yeah, he was." Oil Man confirmed. "He and the dweeb with glasses."

"Yet…what part of that is upsetting to you?" the dirt covered Robot Master questioned. His sudden turn to give her an exasperated expression signaled that some unintentional offense had been done on her part. "No offense meant, but I thought that Mega Man was successful in their rescue. Is that not good news?"

"Well…sort of."

"Sort of? Explain, please."

The dark skinned android let out a heavy sigh. "Don't get me wrong, babe, Tick-Tock's still here and kicking and I owe the Blue Dude a lot just for that alone. But…" he pushed away the E-tank that Quake Woman was offering him, far from even indulging in some extra fuel, something that he was usually more than willing to partake in. "He didn't manage to save EVERYONE that night…"

**July 23rd, 200X**

**12:30 PM**

**New York City, New York**

"You got it rolling yet?"

The female android groaned, this being the umpteenth time that the smaller, airborne robot impatiently doing circles around her head had asked. "I WOULD get rolling if SOMEONE would zip it for a few seconds so I can get a good focus!"

"Ugh, hurry it up, Plum!" the demure robot urged, his demand coming out more akin to a whine. "Chest is going to be up all ON our asses if we don't get this footage!"

"Oh really?" the camerawoman scoffed. "And here I thought all we'd get was a slap on the wrist and a 'better luck next time', Plum and Ripot!" as she had the strength to do so given her mechanical built, the female android flipped back some of her already fanned out, vibrant, magenta hair, her deep green eyes still locked with the scene taking place up on the steps of the New York Police Department. "Okay!" she declared. "Finally got it!" though it was a shout of triumph, Plum's animosity towards the device she was holding hadn't changed in the slightest. 'Damn, primitive technology.' She inwardly hissed. 'I keep telling Chest that they're NEVER going to bother reading the hundred plus notes he's stuffed in the suggestion box. Either that or Channel 6 IS near for filing for bankruptcy.'

Though she was far from wishing to stop, Plum and (perhaps) Ripot would have to leave their grievances about both their function and occupation (though in essence, there was little difference) for a later time as at the moment, the figure that was coming to the stand was someone that their technical employers would at least credit them for getting on film. Yet what held both of their attentions the most was the large, unseen figure that was hidden from view by a large, white tarp.

Mayor Andrew Parson had made his way towards the podium and delivered the opening statement, he rather thankful that he wasn't the main speaker at this event for he was already more than aware of what some of the questions that were to be asked would be.

"Yes, as the Chief had stated, the areas damaged by the underground bombs are being cleared out and studied for any potential dangers, whether it be high levels of radiation to the more simple, yet more obvious, holes in the ground." A subject such as that would come up, the middle-aged man was well aware of that, yet as for the next suspected question.

"And before anyone asks, yes." His voice began to lightly tremble, the crowd beginning to grow silent upon taking note of this shift in his demeanor. "My son is fine. In fact, life so far has since gone back to normal for him…and me, in a sense…but enough of that." He then turned to the ivory-coated scientist standing with his two creations, one of which, while attempting to keep it as hidden as possible, was far from wishing to be here. "I would like to hand whatever remaining time I have to the one that has once again stepped forward and made an effort to keep our city and potentially, our country safe. Dr. Light, if you please…"

A round of applause rang through the gathered crowd as the aforementioned scientist made his way towards the podium.

"Yes, thank you, Mayor." Light's eyes momentarily traveled to the large project hidden underneath the even larger tarp, then back towards the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman…"

Roll knew well that he would kill her if he caught her doing it, yet she couldn't help but let her eyes roll around in their sockets, having already lost interest in the mandatory, yet still incredibly dull and boring speech that her creator was essentially obligated to make. Yet even despite her boredom, that wasn't the reason that she wanted to make this quick.

Mega Man didn't even know how he had even managed to drag himself here, yet with the fact of just saving face for both his creator and the public put aside, he did hold a desire to be present as much as the looming dread of what was to inevitably happen was constantly looming over him. He wasn't enjoying this, not in the slightest, but he had to be here. Both for Dr. Light and, as selfish as it sounded when he reflected on it, himself. Though only minimally involved, the Doctor's work stationed under that cover was also due in part to his involvement, and given its purpose, perhaps this would be the best step he could make. Proof that he could be trusted…

After all, if he couldn't do even this, what good was he?

"With that said, I'd like to present to you all the first step in allow us as human beings to arm ourselves against threats that we once believed to be far out of our reach and our strength! Behold!" the white tarp was pulled off of the object it shielded from view, the shining sun gracing its reflective surface with its hot, vibrant rays. "The first ever human compatible mobile suit!"

The second that the thick, ivory fabric was taken from the object it was concealing, the reflection of the sun's rays momentarily blinded a good number of humans and cameras (much to Plum's annoyance), yet what was before them was far more than a satisfactory object of study to detail and dedicate a good portion of their scheduled programs to. Cubic and somewhat clunky looking, the machine did not fail to at least rival some of the highest expectations for those present. A circular section serving for the shoulders with an embezzled, hollow, five-pointed star etched in the flat surface of the side with two, bent 'arms' with a long, silver nozzle projecting out of where the hands would be positioned on the bipedal body. The midsection was mainly all one, cubic mass with the sharp edges flattened and smoothed out, a white, glass dome covering a majority of the upper half of the presented suit, utmost focus required to see the compartment inside where the driver would take his or her place to operate such a machine. The apparatus' legs were, while appearing to be double-jointed, held far less length to the sections in between the said joints, some wondering that if indeed it were built for the purpose of having an operator inside, where would the legs go? Yet one factor that wasn't given too much pondering were the vehicle's fixated wheels on each of the leg's ends, they being accompanied by another long structure of azure metal, the 'feet', to serve as both a placeholder for the wheels as well as keeping what must've been such a top heavy device from falling over.

"Of course, this is still not in its finished state." Dr. Light clarified, the crowd becoming a little too excited for his liking. "Basic motor functions are indeed implemented and functioning as expected, yet it has yet to be fitted with the more 'weaponized' features for the use of the fine officers of this city. Safety reasons mainly being the key factor for this, I assure you."

Though he didn't say the inviting phrase, the moment of silence that followed from the old man's lips said more than enough for the anxious gathering of media hounds that were practically emancipated and more than ready to devour whatever information the scientist was, at least hopefully for their sakes, more than willing to divulge to them.

From the far off position he watched from, Mega Man kept his azure optics focused on the crowd, his dental components biting down on his bottom lip.

"Dr. Light!" a voice rang out, feminine and young, yet nothing short of sheer determination rang through her voice. "How long have you and the police department been working on this project?"

All right, so far, so good. "Well, while information such as that is strictly confidential, let's just say that this has been on our minds for as long as the New York Police Department has had the desire to keep the citizens of this city safe."

"Doctor!" another voice shouted. "Would you consider this a step forward or a step down in regards in the development of robotics?"

Okay, legitimate question, the Blue Bomber himself curious about this. "I believe, miss, that any contribution to the protection and preservation of lives is a step forward for any department, related to science or not." It was an answer, one that he knew his creator would respond with…albeit it explained little to nothing of what he would've liked to hear.

"I have a question!" one voice thundered over many of the others, yet when Dr. Light turned towards the reporter, her hungry, almost primal desire sank slightly. Yet it was when she caught him in her sights did it rise to its maximum once again. No…please, dear God, no…

"No." she replied, Mega Man wishing, pleading, and practically praying that she wouldn't- "I have a question for him." There was no mistaking it now, she was pointing directly at the cerulean armored android, his widened, horrified eyes a completely mismatching feature to the built figure he possessed. He knew that ultimately, there were larger things to be concerned with, yet Mega Man immediately picked up on the small chorus of giggles sounding through the crowd. 'Look at the little tin can…' he found himself thinking, the prediction of the meanings behind their bewildered looks ridiculous, he told himself, yet nevertheless, it only made the ever unwanted thoughts continue to formulate and predict the likelihood that they possibly were the truth. 'Nothing more than a scared little kid…'

'I'm a little boy…' he once remembered having said that once, his entire form having taken a rather large amount of damage when Wily had decided that by taking control of the Kennedy International Airport that he would somehow 'rule the city' in his words (the 'how' in the entire scenario still escaping his logic circuits: why would the acquisition of an airport translate to having control over an entire city with several OTHER airports, let alone that it would surely gain more than enough attention by forces extending outside of himself). 'A little boy…' in essence, he certainly felt like one, the woman's hungry eyes still locked onto him almost as if he were composed of the most delicious, raw meat that possibly could've rivaled manna raining down from the Heavens.

'You're not a little boy…' a final thought rang through his mind.

"Yes, ma'am?" Mega Man finally spoke.

'You're not really anything truly…'

"Tell me something." She began, the words dripping from her red, gleaming lips, it obvious that what she was preparing to ask him would bear neither luring flattery to draw him in nor any small talk before she would subtly demand her answer. "Do you think that the fact that our city's police department is trusting your creator in contributing with them in this project and whatever possible future projects that aren't being released to the public a, in the most basic terms, a good idea?"

"What do you mean by that?" Roll spoke up, as both Mega Man and Light knew she would.

Her older sibling silently pleaded with her to remain civil, though more desirably he wished for her to keep silent. He was far from disagreeing with her in that what the woman had just said was nothing more than an insult veiled in the guise of a question towards the man that made them, yet, while he despised both, whatever else the human female held for him would be the lesser and less disastrous of two evils compared to the string of threats and curses that would roll off of Roll's tongue.

"Well, in all honesty, ma'am, I don't see why not. The mobile suit seems more than stable even in its unfinished state, and this is certainly not the first time that Dr. Light has contributed with another party-"

"We're all aware of that." She interrupted. "Yet the project itself isn't why I ask. My concerns lie more with the contributors of said project." A small, curt smile traced those red lips. "Dr. Shou Kouin being a fine example."

"Hey Lady-"

"Roll, please." Mega Man pleaded.

"As I'm sure YOU'RE more than aware, our fellow officers in good old California declared Dr. Kouin dead from a wound to the head that punctured and, quite frankly, tore right through the poor guy's brain stem."

He found himself ashamed of it; afraid that the tidbit of information his logic center had caught regarding her detailing of the scientist's death was the very thing he could use as a defense. Nevertheless, it WAS still a truth that couldn't be ignored.

"Ma'am…if the brain stem was severed, then in reality…" the very words that were going to come out of his mouth, while his CPU dictated that it was both fitting in his programming in speaking the truth to his human 'superiors' and that his conclusion was indeed correct…he couldn't feel that this would only serve to damn him more. "There would be nothing me or the authorities in California could do."

"Then why was it that around that time when Kouin's place of employment was attacked, you were spending your time in Grace Central Hospital?"

He knew it. Damn it. "I…I was only seeing if the Mayor's son was alright, given what he had just gone through not too long ago-"

"So you though it appropriate to check up on a kid that wasn't even in danger any longer compared to being on alert with the knowledge that Dr. Kouin would surely serve as at least a good enough target for Dr. Wily-"

"My son was visiting a friend that had been involved in a rather terrible accident." Mayor Parson interjected. "If anything, I'm more than thankful that he had the forethought to take my son's safety into consideration even though he is currently assigned with an escort."

"And it's to be assumed that this 'friend' has more than enough eyes on them as well?"

"Well, yes. Yet-"

"Eyes that would be allowed to use the force needed if an insane maniac made his way into the hospital because they wouldn't have to be limited by the First Law rendering them unable to use excessive force because said insane maniac is a human like everyone else, yes?"

"Oh really?!" Mega Man's pleas for his blonde, ponytailed sister to calm herself fell on deaf ears, the jumpsuit wearing android making her way to the front of the platform and locking eyes with the female reporter. "Maybe if you people actually got yourselves into gear and started something like this a long time ago, you wouldn't have to shove everything on Mega's shoulders and actually take care of your own problems!" she hollered, gesturing to the mobile suit.

It was a cowardly move on his part, he knew that much, yet…he couldn't stand this. He had to get away, he NEEDED to get away.

"Perhaps we should have!" another voice rang through the crowd, more in turn soon following. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about making anymore of you damned tin cans!"

While the number of hecklers were far outnumbered by those that came to document and report on the event as civilly as possible, it was becoming clear that the minority held the loudest voice, a voice that neither the Mayor or Chief, and especially Light particularly cared for.

"Sir, Chief, I apologize." The scientist told the two men. "But I think that we best be cutting this short."

"Agreed." The uniformed head of the NYPD turned his attention to the crowd. "Okay people, you've had your fill, so move along!"

"Doc!" the coated scientist turned as he felt a rather strong tug on his sleeved arm, Roll looking to him with a set of unusually worried, concerned eyes. "Where'd Mega go?!"

"I…I don't know! He WAS right here-"

The disappearance of the Blue Bomber didn't take long to become noticed by more than just the two members of his immediate family, the crowd's attention finding their newest source of juicy information that would surely tie in well with the drama that had been stirred up already. For Plum and Ripot, however, the constant murmuring and shouts of questions for the three men making their way off of the platform overlooking the mass was of second importance, the pink-haired camera woman managing to snag a shot that, to her pleasure, seemed to be exclusively noticed by the two androids and them alone.

"Geez, these guys are so incompetent." she chuckled to herself, the humanoid form of blue riding atop a red platform slowly fading from view in the lens of her camera. "Of course, maybe that's why we're here. To get something that they obviously aren't smart enough to get. All they have to do is look up."

**Note: Yes, I'm sorry, but I won't lie to you: I don't want to put them all in one barrel, but some humans are going to be jerks. Also, while I don't have any intention on putting her in a big, big role, Plum is one of my favorite Mega Man characters despite her brief appearance in only one game. Of course, she, Ripot, and Chest are more often going to be in the background somewhere, but I do intend of having them interact when they get the chance to. Anyhow, please let me know if you think this is going alright, if there needs to be more characterization and to whom, what you'd be curious on seeing (got it planned out in outline form, but indeed, things change in production), and I hope to see you all later!**


	26. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 4

**Note: Hello everyone! Sorry, this is more of a set-up chapter, but the things that are mentioned here WILL be addressed later or lead up to something. I know I asked once already, but does page length matter to you (as this one is currently recorded at 9-10 pages long on Word)? I personally don't, yet I'll admit that I don't like to keep you guys waiting too long as I am afraid of boring you already. I just want all of my stories to be as perfect as I can make them, even if perfection is technically unobtainable. Also, though it's somewhat useless information, I have art related to this thing on Deviantart (RockmanGurl is where to find me) if you need a better visual representation of what everyone looks like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy at least partially!**

**Chapter 26: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 4**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**July 23rd 200X**

**12:45 PM**

With as much time as Time Man spent in this cramped space, one could've very well assumed that he actually LIVED in here. Not that he was willing to go anywhere else save for the mandatory fill ups he required. Though even that he seemed to wonder why the old man even bothered, the most energy that he had used being mainly for the small paces he made around the cramped space, equipment and boxes upon boxes of spare parts and scrap metal making his little 'strolls' all the more short. Not that it mattered much to him that he held little free area for himself here. If anything, he found nothing really mattering much to him anymore.

"Hello?" Time Man knew he had heard that high-pitched voice before, in fact he had heard him a good number of times since he had decided to take to residing in the tightly packed supply closet. "Eddy said hello!" the small, armless android squeaked again, disgruntled that the larger Robot Master hadn't responded to his greeting.

Time Man found his small, azure irises rolling in their expansive, ivory sockets to give the lime green energy dispenser as look of acknowledgement, though that was all that he extended. He immediately went back to staring blankly at nothing, head resting in the crook of his folded arms with his knees brought up to his chest. The sensation of what lie in his now repaired chest cavity being extracted having since long passed…though he hypothesized that it would be a sensation he would never look at as just another record in his memory bank, the pressure of them being stretched and flung around with such carelessness just about enough to make his entire form shudder, though he was puzzled as to why.

"Why is you staying in here?" Eddy questioned. "Glasses bot gone. No tinker with you."

It seemed like there was only one way to get the little nuisance to leave him be. "…I'm more than aware of that, you…"

"Eddy!" the green robot chirped enthusiastically. "Me named Eddy! What you name?"

Good God, was this speech pattern a trait that his creator had intentionally left in the little android's programing? It must've been considering that if not for a personal preference, he knew of no one that could stand such a gross misuse of even just basic language!

"Why you not say you name?" the smaller robot then loudly gasped. "Maybe you do not have one? Huh? Huh?"

"I assume that if I tell you, you'll stop pointlessly asking?" it was far from anything endearing, yet the large-eyed android only giddily nodded his large head in response. "Very well. DLN-00A. Or for your more simplistic mind, Time Man."

"Oooohhh, 'Man'?!" Eddy chirped excitably. "That mean you Robot Master!"

Time Man shifted his eyes away, trying to signal to the smaller droid that he was far from being in any sort of mood fit for conversation.

"But if you Robot Master, then what your job?"

His job, his function, his very purpose of living…now, wasn't THAT the million dollar question? Time Man only responded with a rough sigh, now turning his entire body away from the prying, curious energy dispenser.

"Hello?" the small green droid continued to question, merely trotting over in the direction the far larger, arm-bearing automaton had shifted. "What your job?" it was then that Eddy noticed the large clock stationed on his chest. "Your job be a clock?"

"What?!" he was still far from willing to engage with the tiny robot, yet such a gross misunderstanding would not go uncorrected. "Why would Dr. Light, let alone ANYONE just construct a robot with the only purpose being to tell time?! That's just a complete and utter waste of resources and equipment! Not to mention valuable hours that could've been spent far better on something at least halfway decent!"

Eddy however was completely unfazed by such a harsh response. "Your job be a walking clock then?"

He was nearly rendered speechless by that statement. Whilst the violet robot didn't hold the highest expectations for the smaller android's intelligence, the very notion of being able to hear a statement such as that come out of an creation that was constructed by the very same hands that gave him life as well…he was almost certain that the time he spent in that small space had caused some wires in his compact dome to loosen, let alone maybe become completely jostled from their rightful places.

BEEP! BEEP!

Though apparently his com-link was still in good shape. Yet who in the world would be trying to contact him?

"Hello? Time Man, do you read me?"

Well, there WAS the spectacled co-worker of sorts…

"Brain Bot." Time Man dully noted, Eddy's attention now derived from his previous 'interrogation' to the conversation presently going on.

"Ah, yes. Good afternoon to you too."

"That's a rather individualized assumption." It was then that the violet Robot Master took notice of the energy dispenser's eavesdropping, Eddy in turn only responding with an apologetic, sheepish grin. Time Man oddly enough found himself unable to become completely enraged with the smaller robot, only greatly annoyed. Whether it was due to his high-pitched voice, or just general, almost insultingly unintelligent demeanor altogether…yes. Perhaps it was the latter. It far from meant he held positive reservations for the green flat-headed droid, yet he found that responding to the urge to fume at a machine that bore far less of a complicated system (along with any usable arms) was quite a useless and, by his conclusion, one of the few conclusions that mattered to him, a waste of time.

Besides, just simply lowering the volume to a level only he could register was a far more efficient option, yet he still wished for this surprise call to end soon as he was still far from wishing to speak to anyone…let alone hear anything related to where he was technically supposed to be.

"What do you want?"

Brain Bot held in a woeful sigh. He expected such a reaction, yes, though even then, it was far from the one that he was willing to readily welcome. Yet he could at least be thankful for the Robot Master's insistence on keeping things short and concise, ridding him of the obligatory politeness he had to present on a daily basis whenever on the job anywhere he was needed. This wasn't to say that Brain Bot held any issues with his colleagues, both human and machine alike, far from it, yet it seemed that more often than not that whatever exchange that occurred seemed to be mostly nothing but useless, idle chat. Idle chat was fine and harmless…yet it did little to speed up progress.

"Well, I supposed that you'd be curious about the latest here at the institute." The spectacled robot explained. "Business is back on track and nearly everything is back on scheduele."

"Nearly?"

"Well, you must understand, Time Man, even now, there's only so much that humans can do. Plus, while our numbers here have increased since…well, since then, there's still only such much to go around."

Time Man deepened his frown. While he wouldn't lie in saying that the news that an update was appreciated, he found it to be of little use, information wise.

"I should also let you know that Dr. Kobayashi is very interested in meeting you."

Though Eddy was unable to hear Brain Bot's voice from the other line, the small robot knew well that even despite his less complicated structure (though he absolutely refused to be addressed as stupid or unintelligent), whatever had been relayed to Time Man must've been rather tremendous news given his reaction. Both of his golden bells jingled lightly upon his body jerking upward into a evener, more upright position, back straight and bearing little curve save for the position of his metallic spine that forced him to creature a small curve inwards. Perhaps is anything, Eddy considered as he continued to observe the larger android, it was fortunate that Dr. Light had their communication links installed inside their bodies as from the way that Time Man began to slightly tremble, it would've been nearly impossible for him to keep a steady grip on a mobile device, let alone a standard phone.

'What…what is this?' the machine found such alien yet horrid sensations and signals plaguing his body, though he couldn't discern of any potential malfunctions or glitches. 'What's…happening…to me?!' What was triggering this?! Nothing mentioned had been input in him to react to with considerable amount of distress. All Brain Bot was even mentioning was what currently happening at the institute! The institute…his institute…and that name, Kobayashi…he had heard that name before. His cousin…yes…even before he was…he had told him that he wanted to invite him over to the States. They would show him his project…THEIR project…

"Time Man? Time Man, do you read me?"

CLICK!

**Chronos Institute**

"Time Man? Time Man?!" No luck, the connection had just died. 'Damn…' Brain Bot cursed to himself, daring not to let such a…while considerably far less offensive and colorful than some of the other swears stored in his vocabulary, it was still unseemly to unleash it in the open to possibly prying ears. A creation such as he built solely FOR environments such as these, along with being a registered DLN? That simply wouldn't do.

Though his suspected fears of possibly being heard were taken into consideration, ultimately, lost the battle to the installed drive to continue with his assigned work. Yet even if the unseen party meant the shamrock green robot no harm, that particular party was rather thankful for his tendency to become immersed into his tasks, both present and planned to come, as while he knew that he was hypocritical due to his current desire for privacy, he was certain that the android his cousin was closely associated with would understand. After all, all that mattered in the end was the end result.

Another pang of guilt came over his gratefulness of the lower number of staff, both human and machine, being present at the premises…yet he had an update to give as well, though his contact was stationed at a far greater distance.

"You seem like your rather busy lately." The voice from Kobayashi's mobile device humorously jested.

"Apologies about that." The Asian scientist uneasily chuckled. He knew that while he was far from having to fear for his life, he was still beginning to tread on thin ice as his 'contribution' was already pushed behind scheduele…for the third time. Yet while he knew that pushing it back would do him little good to remedy it, this ultimately came first. "It's a little tense here. People keep looking over their shoulders, and being the cousin of the one heading over the project would look even more suspicious if he gets caught making 'private' calls at certain hours of the day."

"Hmmm…granted." Well, at least they weren't going to haggle him for this. "What have you learned so far?"

"Not too much yet. I only just as much as you and your country's government know, but I suspect that given how Light's present creation has been trying to contact that particular Robot Master, I imagine that he fits somewhere into this."

"How so?"

"Again, I'm unsure. Though I still have to keep my cover for now, I'll try and perhaps contact Dr. Light on this matter."

"Probably the best and most feasible move you can make at the given time. We're all waiting to hear from you again soon, Kobayashi."

"Oh, wait a moment!" it was far from an appropriate demeanor, yet he didn't wish for what he had to say to wait. "When do you intend to alert Dr. Light of our existence?"

The other line went silent for a moment, yet the unseen figure couldn't deny that despite not only their own, but everyone else's uncertainty on that matter, the Japanese man's question was indeed something in need of discussion.

"While we would all wish to do it on our own terms and conditions…I don't think I need to tell anyone in our little circle that our introduction to him and his prized creation will ultimately happen out of necessity."

**New York City**

**1:25 PM**

Somebody had to have caught him taking off, he knew it, yet it then lead to him lecturing himself on not actually savoring the ambient silence that had been so generously graced to him in the Big Apple of all places. Mega Man wasn't too sure whether or not his absence would be that much of a cause for alarm, as hopefully the general population (media not withstanding as he knew well by now) wouldn't take this as too much of an offense.

He just needed to get away. As cowardly and pathetic as it sounded, he just desperately needed to separate himself from the situation.

This place wasn't for public use, not even the overgrown, patch of grass that lay flattened by his weight wasn't open for others, yet the Blue Bomber couldn't really think of anywhere else to retreat to. They would probably be aiming for his residence and having a plethora of demanding, ravenous media hounds at his creator's door was out of the question. No…here, they couldn't reach him even if they wanted to. Here, he was at least partially protected, save if they were desperate enough to try and fly here to chase him down.

Mega Man couldn't deny the pang of guilt that assaulted his systems upon allowing himself to steadily become entranced by the surrounding, silent ambience as he knew that his first visit here was far from anything positive. Poor Alan…so close to freedom, yet so far. He could've possibly swam to the Bronx, yet given the teenaged boy's rather thin and, for lack of a better term, scrawny frame (especially compared to Mega Man himself), his chances of being able to swim the entire length of the East River were definitely not in his favor. He wasn't even sure that Alan COULD swim to begin with. Yet even with the hectic events of that day and Wily's contribution to them, being the very cause of a majority of them, the Blue Bomber found himself somewhat thankful for that day.

He was far from wishing to repeat those, oh dear God, no. The discovery of these small patches of land however, isolated and cut off from the roaring city, he couldn't deny that he was more than elated at the moment he had been given a chance to visit them and become acquainted with them in turn. Odd and, the more he considered it, downright morbid being that the history of the two islands was far from anything pleasant. If anything, they were rooted both in the cruel waiting for death to come claim those sentenced to it before they had even passed as well as the attempt to wrangle one's own life out of the clutches of addictive substances. Though perhaps that was why there was a strange attraction to the areas. It was just a speculation…perhaps even an incredibly fanciful thought, yet Mega Man theorized that here, in this moment at this very given time…there was a odd sense of understanding. A life that couldn't be saved…very much like the many shipped off to Riverside Hospital…there was a grim, yet shared understanding between them.

"Mega?" a light prodding to his side shifted his attention out of his immersed state, Rush gazing down at his 'master' with wide and curious, yet obviously concerned eyes.

"It's nothing, boy." Mega Man assured. Whilst he was given the privilege to not be required to speak the truth to fellow machines, the Blue Bomber wasn't one that was willing to take full advantage of that, along with the ruby canine's own programmed naivety. That and while the dog's displayed consideration for his well being, while appreciated, ultimately was sadly a waste. He couldn't help him…he wasn't too sure than anyone could.

"Maybe if you people actually got yourselves into gear and started something like this a long time ago, you wouldn't have to shove everything on Mega's shoulders and actually take care of your own problems!"

"Perhaps we should have! Then we wouldn't have to worry about making anymore of you damned tin cans!"

A damned tin can…those few words kept reverberating repeatedly in his memory bank. Technically the proper term would've been a damned titanium can…but perhaps Roll's statement held a good point. It wasn't unreasonable for the police department, let alone humans in general to want better ways to arm themselves. Of course, while he struggled not to do so, that only brought one single, horrifying question to seep in and consume his mind.

'What of me then? What would I do?'

BEEP! BEEP!

It looked like he had just been saved once again from his dwelling once again, his com-link signaling a call that…oddly enough held a number that he hadn't had put into his database.

"Hello?"

"How's life on your own private island?" that voice…Agent Krantz!? "No, don't worry. The Doc gave me your number and I guess you could say I sort of had a hunch of where'd you be."

"Agent Krantz, I…I'm sorry! I'll get out of here-"

"Hey, it's fine! We'll let it slide this time. But here's the thing: you mind coming back here to the mainland?" the azure armored android lifted himself up from his spot, his equally cerulean eyes spotting a police vehicle with a tan, red haired woman waving at him, her phone still placed by her ear while an older, Caucasian, and far more surly man sitting in the driver's seat. "No, no. You're not in trouble…at least not this time. But we'd like to have a little word with you." her tone then grew less jovial. "We got ourselves a little souvenir from Moscow…"

* * *

"BEAT!"

"It's not my fault if it hurts! You're the one that can't keep still!"

Oh, he was FAR more than willing to give the blonde Russian a firm tug on one of her curled, golden locks of hair, yet the truth was that the small bird had no one to really blame but himself in this case. Beat, while he was far from confined and trapped as Kalinka droned on and on to him of how SHE felt so, her continuous insistence to vocally express her woes in that high-pitched tone she gained whenever she had been complaining too long beginning to grate on his gears. He had known her long enough to know that whenever her timbre had reached the pitch, the azure bird knew well that her babbling wasn't worth listening to. The spherical avian knew that whilst he was created for the purpose of meeting the comforts and emotional needs of his creator's only daughter, nothing in his programing said anything about having to sit and listen to her, as some of the figures on the ridiculously small television had been saying, 'bitch and moan'.

So he politely requested that he be let outside…at least HE thought he politely requested. It certainly wasn't HIS fault that pecking at the glass window and nipping at her always full, thick head of hair was the only way to get her attention! Yet he did get his wish, to allow the wind to blow and carry him on higher and higher…right into the plastic ivy that had managed to get snared in his metallic feathers, the frantic flapping he was doing in order to dislodge himself in turn attracting the attention of whomever owned the farce decoration to the balcony and hit him square on the head with some blunt object, the end of a broom he theorized. It was far from causing any damage to him, yet the shock of it sent him plummeting a good few feet before he caught the railing of his owner's balcony, Annina having been the one to see the blue bird all tangled up and holding on for assumedly dear life.

That pretty much explained his current position, and his owner was far from happy given by the roughness of her pulling on the winding material.

"Babushka gave me an earful, you know." Kalinka expressed, Beat's wings far more entangled than she initially suspected. "Gave me all that 'he's your responsibility so you're the one that has to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble!'" Beat had long grown tired of her voice, though he was soon about ready to express to her that simple correction didn't immediately translate to her grandmother completely giving her a full-blown lecture. Regardless of whether or not he DID fly too high without looking, she DID bear some leverage in the situation, as she was the one who let him out. He was at least pleased to see her face contort in anger upon alerting her of the whack he received to his head. Even if her currently expressed frustration was mainly due to her grandmother's correction, it was obvious as well that she was possibly just as disgruntled at the treatment displayed to him.

Though when it came to her grandmother, it seemed like she was taking it as if she had just escaped some perilous endeavor when that was far from the case! Oddly enough, as Beat had observed throughout the Russian young woman's life, she held such caution and trepidation around very few. Whether due to her own inflated sense of self or general naivety (more likely than not both), Kalinka didn't share much of her father's apprehension when it came to contact with other people. If anything, she almost immediately began to try and appease and win them over…save if that person had previously done something to anger her. Nope, she held little trouble with conversing with those that were practically complete strangers to her, yet the bird came to see that when it came to own family…all of that was completely and utterly discarded. Especially around Babushka Annina.

RING! RING!

Both Kalinka and Beat's attention was drawn away from the current predicament they had themselves in; more so Beat than his human owner, yet nevertheless, the sound of the doorbell drew their curiosity.

RING! RING!

"Yes, yes! I hear you well enough!" Annina's husky, heavily accented voice shouted, the sound of the door opening reaching both Kalinka and Beat, given that the small room that could hardly be considered a bedroom, let alone a room at all in Kalinka's opinion (closet not withstanding) was stationed right by the apartment's entrance.

"Kalinka!? There's someone here that wants to see you!"

"Can't say no to that, Ptichka." Kalinka sighed, signaling that his freedom from the plastic ivy would have to wait.

Exiting the room, the young blonde came face to face with a slightly portly, casually dressed man with a beige, collared t-shirt and simple, torn jeans with white tennis shoes. The most telling feature about him though was his large, full beard of vibrant, red fibers, it complimenting his short hair perfectly, a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey there, hun." He greeted, Kalinka gaining a sharp nudge in her side when she responded with a questioning look upon being addressed as 'hun'. No, he was FAR too old to be addressing her as 'hun'. "Sorry about this, but I think I might've had a little run in with your bird."

Bird? Wait…was he…"That was you?" she then darted a short distance back to her room, returning with the aforementioned bird cradled in her arms, he along with his owner bearing a rather offended glare. "YOU did that to Ptichka?"

"Well, no. I mean, he got himself sort of tangled up in my wife's-"

"I mean that YOU were the one that beat him on his poor little head?"

"Oh that. Uh…yeah. Really, it was just an involuntary response, really! When I saw him falling-"

"And he fell because YOU hit him!" Beat responded by presenting as best of a puppy dog pout he could muster. "Poor little thing could've fallen and smashed himself up! Or smash something important!"

"Kalinka, that's enough!" Annina cut in, the blonde going silent, yet she still communicated that she was still far from being on good terms with the one that had assaulted her bird.

"Yeah, really. I AM sorry. I hit him on the head, yeah, but the second he started falling, I tried to snag the ivy to try and lift him up, but it slipped out of my hands…"

Annina nodded. "Yes, well, I also apologize for my granddaughter's OBVIOUS lack of social graces. She's knows that you're sorry, don't you?" she sternly gazed down at the younger girl.

"Yes, Babushka."

"And?"

"And…sorry for overacting, Mister…"

"Mike." The red haired man chuckled. "Mister Michael Corlett." Though he knew that it was far from the most polite thing to do, yet he couldn't keep his prying eyes from looking in the…nearly empty living room that held only a medium sized television sitting atop a collection of folded, flattened, cardboard boxes with a couple of lawn chairs. "You…uh…you guys just move in or something?"

Annina immediately signaled to Kalinka to keep quiet. "Well…yes and no. Yes, we just 'moved in', but…I suppose you can say that we're having a small issue when it comes to furniture."

"Did it get stolen?" Mike questioned, he displaying a look of understanding. "You don't have to say, but I'm no stranger to that. Me and the misses had ours held up for a good few months after that damned company demanded more money than we initially agreed to. We won the case and got it back, but, pardon my French, but we've yet to see one dime from those bastards."

To his surprise, neither of the two women, both young or old, were too affected by the release of his vulgar spouts, both exchanging somewhat amused glances with each other.

"Young man, from what I've seen and experienced in my lifetime and probably have YET to experience yet, language is far from the worst that's come my way."

"Oh, well…uh, that good! I think…" Mike nervously laughed, completely unsure of how to even respond to the old woman's remark.

"And our furniture wasn't stolen, it…" Annina paused. "Well, let's just say that the situation's more complicated than either of us would've expected."

"Okay, okay, don't mean any offense. But…" he looked in again. "Wife just got back from the grocery and we usually have a lot let over on 'stew nights', so…" he was moving on too soon perhaps, yet continuing to look at the emptiness of the apartment clouded his judgment even more. "If she's okay with it, you care to join us tonight?"

**Skull Fortress**

Oh, this was beyond anything he could've imaged! Yet if he managed to keep himself on track and get this project done, then…oh then it truly WOULD be beyond anything he could've imaged!

"You have NO idea what you're missing, Thomas…" Albert Wily mused, thin, long fingers continuing to tinker and fasten several inner workings of the featureless, metal husk lying motionless on the operating table. "This one right here…oh, it already FAR surpasses what that stout idiot had done with you!"

It wasn't as if he were lying either, he had made SURE of that aspect! That prototype's schematics were nestled in the plethora of Kouin's files and in turn, more and more discoveries and experimenting came to fruition. Yes, there were some setbacks, yet Wily thought nothing of it. After all, even one of his brilliance was not exempt from the frustrating yet necessary process of trial and error…and now, those errors were gone. Errors that Kouin couldn't work around or resolve; yet he had done so in little to no time, and the method that worked was the first proposed theory that he thought up!

He had made it better, he had made it superior, something that Thomas could truly see and declare as a creative and, dare he say, genius idea! He couldn't ignore him now! No, this time, it would be impossible!

He had to momentarily set down the wrench that he held in his hand, the chill of the metal almost scorching hot thanks to both the intensity of his grip and length of time it was held. Damned restrictions…he had been working his body too hard again, his arm cramping up and his hankering for a good few painkillers very strong at that present moment.

The balding scientist could practically HEAR Proto Man's snide sarcastic statements going to work on making his body's conditions known to himself and everyone else within earshot. 'Oh, you WOULD do that, wouldn't you? Little shit…' the old man's left hand began to reach up his right sleeve, shortened, yet still present nails beginning to rake and graze against the hidden skin. The pressing became more and more forceful, he knowing well that he would be breaking the skin soon, yet he cared little for that fact. If anything, the rush that he gained upon fresh blood being released was far more of a benefit that allowed him to ignore the continuous sting that came with the self-inflicted injury. The scientist's blue eyes wandered towards his unfinished project (the one of many, yet it was the one he had a deadline put on himself for), the smooth, reflective surface drawing his already ignited fascination.

"You know, that thing down there is STILL keeping us all up at night."

Well, speak of the literal devil…

"You're a machine, boy." Wily dully retorted, the fingers of his left hand still going to work on the flesh of his right arm. "The most you or any other walking bucket of bolts need is just a hour or two recharge."

"Of course the same can't be said for you, can it, Doc?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting energy for that thing? Sooner I get the materials I need to complete it, the sooner it can be allowed out without anymore test runs to see if it's still running, and that means the sooner YOU can stop bitching to me about your lack of sleep!" the balding, lab coat wearing human angrily turned away from the red armored android. "Besides, sleep in itself is more of a luxury than a necessity for you all, isn't it?"

Proto Man's smirk faltered for a moment, yet it just a few seconds, it returned to its former shape. "Just another perk of being made of metal, Doc." His concealed eyes then spotted his right sleeve apparently housing more than just his arm. "Ugh. And here I thought you would've tried to actually quit that nasty habit."

Though his patience was almost always running thin and far from lenient, Wily's had already spent his current supply of the valued virtue far long ago. "WOULD YOU JUST…GRAAHH!" he bellowed, throwing his hands up in frustration, the action of clutching and pulling at the greying fibers of his hair having lost its effect the last hundred times he had done it. "JUST GO OUT AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL OR SOMETHING!"

Well, since he was feeling so accommodating at the moment…"Go out and spy on little bro work for you?"

"YES! FINE! GO WATCH THAT BLUE BRAT ALL YOU WANT! HELL, TAKE A FEW PHOTOS OF HIM WHEN HE'S IN THE SHOWER! JUST GET OUT!"

He would've wanted nothing more than to stay longer as this was quite frankly both hilarious and excellent payback for the plethora of nights that damned mechanical beast had kept hollering its synthesized screeches and howls all because Wily decided that it testing its functions out in the middle of the night was an oh-so-excellent idea.

"Hey, whatever you say, Doc." It was far from the worst he could've responded with, yet the sheer amount of sarcasm oozing from every word of that short response was nearly enough to send Wily over the edge.

Yet nearly enough didn't translate to enough, as it meant that the robot would finally be leaving him alone and to his work. In fact, before the old man could even utter 'get out', he found himself once again deserted with the unfinished automaton as the only present company.

"Damn brat…" Wily snarled, his left hand wandering back inside his right sleeve. "Lucky I don't just take a drill and split your temple right open! That'll fix you! Yes…" he mused, flinching slightly upon his nails catching on the edges of newly formed scabs produced by their previous actions on his arm. "That'd do us both some REAL good…"

He knew that it would probably be best to get back to completing the motionless android stationed on the table, yet his current fixation on the lifeless, humanoid collection of metal and wires demanded that it be fed with just a few more moments of being allowed to gaze upon its object of interest…along with his nails continuing to ravage and tear the flesh of his arm until their hunger was temporarily satiated. Though the scientist was more than confident that his creation would be the ideal demonstration of whom the superior intellect belonged to, Wily couldn't help but find his mind reminiscing to only a couple of months ago, the sight of that prototype Light and that imbecile Kouin completely at his mercy…open and exposed for his eyes to examine and study…oh, the memories still remained with him even with the number of sleepless nights becoming more and more frequent.

'Alright, perhaps Proto complaints DO have some merit…though I'LL be the one to decide when to run test runs on whichever machine I choose AND whenever I choose! Damn machine…'

Damn machine indeed. Damned flawless, perfect, well crafted…beautiful collection of glistening, shimmering metal. Odd that Wily found himself pondering and dwelling back on the android that he was currently working to perfect and surpass with his own hands, yet the privilege that he had gained that day…

"Oh Thomas…indeed, even after all this time, you STILL haven't lost your touch…"

Time Man…it was evident from the second he laid his hands on him that he was a creation of Light's. Yes, Kouin might've had SOME contribution…whatever it was, yet the true craftsmanship, the true, technological wonder that the Robot Master presented, even if just registered as a prototype…no. ALL of that belonged to Thomas and Thomas alone.

So…why?

Even if he had run the entire string of possibilities through his brain again and again, possibly what he estimated to be just around hundreds, maybe even a million times…the answer never came to him.

'Why?' he asked each and every time. 'What could that pudgy little oaf provide for you that I couldn't?'

**New York City**

**Undisclosed Location**

**2:15 PM**

"Alright, you SURE you're okay with seeing this?" Roslyn Krantz questioned Mega Man for what he could've assumed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered her, also for the hundredth time. "Why are you so reluctant to let me see this?"

"Never thought I'd be one to say this, but I'm on the bolt bucket's side, Krantz." Gilbert Stern agreed, though the aforementioned 'bolt bucket' found himself more than a little hurt by the comment, even if he knew better than to show it openly. Especially in front of humans such as these two…defenders of the human race such as he was…right? "You're really making a fuss out of nothing, don't you think?"

The tan, red haired woman released a somewhat irritable sigh, though the frustration seemed to not be directly aimed at either of them. "I just don't want him to watch anything that could cause him to be uncomfortable, that's all." She stressed.

While he was more than receptive that at least ONE of them seemed to be taking him into consideration, the Blue Bomber couldn't keep himself from prying further. "Uncomfortable?"

"I mean..." Agent Krantz began to strain, her mind searching for the appropriate words to clearly explain herself…of which was becoming something of a harder task than she initially had hoped. "It's nothing too HORRIBLE or anything. I mean…it's not like it's a tape showing anybody getting killed, but for people-" the officer paused, biting her bottom lip and appearing as if she was mentally berating herself for an error she had made. "Well…for 'individuals' of your…'class'…" she found those terms oddly harder to expel than she had hoped…and the brief moments she swore she could've caught Mega Man's expression change didn't help matters for anyone present. "It contains some images that I suppose you could consider…upsetting."

"Upsetting…how?"

"Look Ros, YOU'RE the one that wanted to arrange this and if I recall, we don't have ourselves a 'all you can use' permit here." Gilbert reminded the younger woman.

"Okay, okay! Geez, don't have a fit, Gil." Taking a small flash drive out of her coat pocket, Roslyn inserted into the USB drive of the available computer stationed in the room, the single smart board positioned on the northern wall displaying that the device had successfully been read and was ready for use.

"Okay…" she uneasily stated, her bright, amber eyes traveling to the robot sitting in the chair that had been pulled away form the room's table and chair set, he in turn giving her the silent approval to begin. "While yes, this is for our benefit as well because of some of the later footage, yet…well, just let me know if it gets to be too much for you."

**Note: One of the few 6,000 (even if it is 7,000 if you round up) I'll let slide by. Thank you all for your understanding.**


	27. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 5

**It's actually kinda amazing at how much you can get done when you set yourself a 3 page a day quota to fill (according to the calendar, it actually took me only 4 days to complete this)! I had a question answered by a reader of this on if he minded if the chapter length was either longer or shorter, and while he said he didn't mind, I'm finding that the length in itself isn't dictated by how much information I want to get in, but rather, it's more about pacing. I did 15+ pages in the beginning because I restricted myself to a 5 part only 'episode' yet I suppose I don't need to say that's flown out the window by now. That said, I hope I don't bore you too much and please tell me if you see any issues regarding character development, pacing, anything and everything because I want all of my work to be as perfect as I can make it. That said, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 5**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**Colorado**

**2:30 PM**

Break time, at last! That fact alone would've sent any and possibly everyone present at the site's spirits up and had them all rushing forward to whatever potential vending machine or abandoned activity that they could now resume since the last session of being free of work!

Yet such as statement mattered not for Quake Woman. If anything, it meant the complete opposite.

It was nothing more than a distraction from what she was called there to do in her eyes. While she could swallow the reasoning behind the human employees needing brief periods of rest in between work sessions, such a thing being applied to machines as well…well, it made little to no sense. She personally wished to simply have the task done and over with, these periods doing little for her other than hampering her work, and the fact that they were practically 'forced' on her didn't elevate her opinion on them any further.

"Hey! Dudette!"

It unfortunately also allowed more opportunities for her to come into contact with some more 'unfavorable' individuals at the worksite.

"Uh, yo? You hear me, Dudette? I said what's up?"

No point in avoiding it…not that she really could, the dark skinned Robot Master having been present here far longer than she, and thus in turn, probably able to catch her wherever she went.

'Just smile and give a good impression.' Her creator told her, a simple command, yet it seemed that for the armored digger, the statement of 'execution is everything' held no truer here.

"Uh, yoo-hoo! You gone deaf or something?"

Yes…ESCPECIALLY here.

"Well, technically no." she sighed. "You greeted me and then proceeded to call me that particularly unfitting term when you had seen me and came into my range of hearing. Not once had you said 'what's up' until the second statement. Which I might add is incorrect in of itself."

Oil Man in turn only responded by scrunching his smooth face into a confused, yet wonderfully bemused expression, as if he were completely unsure of what she had just told him, yet found it hilarious all the same. "You talk REAL weird, y'know?"

'Well, that's certainly far kinder than what I would use for you.' Dr. LaLinde's words continued to repeat and echo throughout her mind, so she made sure that her lips remained shut, yet if she simply had to unleash her musings whether by an order from her creator or her assigned employer…suffice to say, she didn't believe that there could've been a machine existing today that would have such little regard for at least the most elementary and rudimentary…possibly not even that, just common speech in general!

Indeed, DLLN-001 had once believed, even before she had quite literally been 'reborn' that there was no feasible way that such gross misuse of the English language could ever translate to one of her fellow metallic comrades compared to the easily passed on habitual butchering of it by their human creators.

Of course, that was before she had come out here not too long ago and came to finally become acquainted with one of Light's Robot Master's available at the oil field.

That was before she had met DLN-00B.

"So…" the aforementioned Robot Master began, sitting himself in the empty space on the worn down, yet still stable, wooden bench beside her. "The Boss-Man make you take a little R&amp;R, or you go get yourself worked?"

"If by 'Boss-Man' you mean the chief of this operation, then I suppose I will have to say yes." The pigtailed android sighed. In truth, she hadn't put up any sort of protest or attempt to negotiate when it was declared that work was allowed to stop, yet for her first 'real' job in some time, the first opportunity to try and begin what was once her 'life'…no. It wasn't worth the risk. "Though I'm afraid I'm far from understand what you're meaning by getting 'worked'."

Oil Man merely quirked one translucent, hairless brow. "Well…if you want to be REAL real, it kind of doesn't really mesh all the way here, but it basically means that you wiped out, or you can't do whatever you were doing anymore."

"Then…" she paused, taking a few moments to contemplate what he had just told her. "If that is what 'worked' addresses in this situation then…yes." She was far more surprised that she could actually agree that something that had spouted out of his golden lips was correct, even if just partially. "I suppose I indeed, have been 'worked'."

"I don't see how you're even doing it, Babe…" Oil Man drowsily moaned, extending his arms over the back of the bench. "I hadn't even been digging like you have and my arms are WAY past noodled already…" he just then realized the opportunity that had presented itself to him and briefly retracted his right arm for his present company to see, the pump-like appearance making his jest at himself all the more fitting. "Well…maybe just ONE of them. This guy here's been 'noodled' since day one!"

Quake Woman completely failed to understand why such a statement prompted him to release such a loud, boisterous collection of chortles, she likening his more 'unique' limb to a hose than anything 'noodle' like.

'If anything, be thankful you're not human for you would've SURELY busted a gut by now…'

"Ha…ha-ha…oh…oh God…" Oil Man wheezed despite lacking the need for oxygen and using his free and only available 'hand' to wipe away a nonexistent tear from his eye. "That…heh, that was pretty gnarly for something I just thought up on the spot…"

The female android remained quiet, quite frankly, what was there she could say? It wasn't just one single factor; just about every specific action that Oil Man had just done did nothing more than utterly scramble her processor. Well, the best place to start was usually the beginning.

"This is far from meant as an accusation of any sort as if it were the case, I doubt you would've even been sent here." Quake Woman clarified, thankful that she at least managed to gain Oil Man's attention…even if he was now leaning in far too close to her liking. "But…what exactly have you been doing to have your…" her shamrock green eyes shifted briefly before focusing back onto her rather intrusive company. "Arm become so…as you say, 'noodled'?"

Butter yellow lips puckered slightly as his once wide smile shrunk and his jovial, golden eyes became oddly thoughtful, a phenomenon that the drill-wielding Robot Master once considered impossible for the Light creation, even if they still retained that strange and unfamiliar, yet peculiarly fitting optimism. Well, for a machine, she considered it peculiar.

"Oh, that? No problem, Dudette!" he chuckled. "Though I thought you might've thunk it sooner! I mean, no way you're the only dude here digging up for black gold…even though you're not really a dude…"

"Perhaps you're unaware, but there's nothing in my database that registers 'thunk' as an existing phrase. And while we may have distinguishing traits and official statements by our creators that register us as 'male' or 'female', non-binary beings such as ourselves could possibly just get by with referring to ourselves as simply-"

"Gah! No, stop!" Oil Man proclaimed, Quake Woman assuming for a moment that he was potentially experiencing some sort of unknown pain. "Too many words, dude! WAY too many words!"

"Too many words?!" he could NOT truly be serious with her. "We are robotic humanoid automatons of the twenty-first century with more than hundreds of available space for data storage in our memory banks AND processors alike-"

"Whoa, hey, chill!" the dark blue, red-scarfed android urged. "Don't go busting a bolt or anything, Babe! I'm just saying you don't need to do all that talking!" he then resumed his former position of draping his arms over the ends of the bench, the pigtailed Robot Master in turn completely stunned and flabbergasted at how quickly he was able to shift from such an extreme to another in mere seconds. "If anything, Boss-Man should've made us gone on break a LONG time ago. You're WAY to wound up for your own good."

"I…I don't believe I've ever been 'wound up' on the site…have I?"

"Ehh…" though Oil Man found himself never to be one to shy away from honesty (even if it was classified as brutal, though he would still sprinkle some coats of sugar and his namesake 'slick' flair onto it), there were exceptions in which he would follow the aged, yet still relevant Aesop of 'a wise person knows when to say nothing'. Besides…even if she wasn't exactly what he would say to be his 'type', he still considered the green and violet armored young lady to be attractive enough by his standards. Though even those weren't much to measure by as both she and that busty, blonde back at Light's were the first two 'women' he had come into contact with…the fact that they were robotic didn't count, they were STILL women. "They still count, dammit!" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Huh?! Uh…n-nothing." He assured. At least robots could lie to each other. "Anyway…" he began. "I've been wanting to ask, what's the story between you and Blue Dude?"

"Blue Dude…I assume you are referring to Mega Man?" Quake Woman questioned, perplexed by the strange flush of fluttering warmth that traces her inner workings. What the world WAS that and more importantly, why? What troubled her more was also how she found herself unable to discern whether it was something to be enjoyed or reviled in its entirety.

"I…" though there was far from any question as to what she felt regarding her answer to him. "I thought that he would've at least surely given you some of the details. Not all, just…enough."

"Not even that much, Babe." Oil Man sighed. "I mean, once I kinda heard something about that crackpot Wily drilling a hole to get into that joint your mama was giving her speech and stuff, he wouldn't say a thing about it."

"He…he didn't?"

Oil Man disappointedly shook his head in response. "Nada bit. Went on about whole 'it's private information' and 'maybe Doc should've taught you something about respecting boundaries', bla, bla, bla, and bla." Though it very well could just be his lacking of such an input (she wouldn't put it past her given of what she had studied of his behavior from then to the present), yet his visible irritation seemed to…once again, quickly fade away.

"And…that doesn't seem to bother you too much."

"Oh no, not a bit." Oil Man chuckled. "Well…sort of, I guess, but I don't really care."

"But if it bothers you, then yes, you technically DO care, don't you?"

"Well…okay look. How bout I put into words that you can understand, yeah?" while she wasn't believing that he was implying that she was unintelligent, or in more common terms, 'dumb', yet the digger stood by her conclusion that the only one that was difficult to understand was him. "You know the saying, 'oil and water, they just don't mix' and 'from sea to shining …something.' However that song goes…eh, whatever."

The pigtailed Robot Master nodded in response…even if she failed to see how that related to anything. "Though it's mainly due to one element being unable to combine due to differing polarities-"

"Yeah, exactly." Oil Man agreed. "I'm the 'non-polar' piece of the piece, and…while I'm not exactly 'black' per-say, I'm dark, slick and proud of it! Now, don't tell him I told you this if you happen to see him again, but I think Blue Dude's one of those 'polar' people. Like, they get themselves attached to things that soon become a part of them and they then can't stop letting it bother them. Me though…" he leaned his head back, his lips curling into a large, satisfied smile, Quake Woman in turn observing him as if he were some strange, undocumented species of animal. "Anything I don't like just slides riiiiight off. Aint worth worrying about, aint worth caring about either…"

**New York**

**Undisclosed Location**

**3:45**

The closeness of the Russian man's finger to the camera's lens was all the more disorienting than the fact that what Mega Man and everyone else (human and robotic dog alike) were seeing was from the literal viewpoint of another's eyes.

"I didn't know that Dr. Cossack built Robot Masters." The Blue Bomber stated, realizing that while this certainly wasn't one he probably was familiar with, the very fact alone was more than just a small surprise to him.

"Didn't want you to know." Gilbert Stern dully noted. "Didn't want ANYONE to know, really. Guy might be one of Russia's finest, but the guy himself is a total basket case."

The cerulean armored robot felt his attention shift to Roslyn, she too gazing at what was being projected on the smart board's surface. He waited for her to retort, to have some sort of statement to lessen what he thought to be a rather judgmental and quite possibly, untrue statement. Dr. Cossack had talked to Roslyn far more than Gilbert! Surely she could level what her partner had just called him, surely!

Yet after a few moments, that never came.

Turning back to the screen, from the field of vision of the mechanical being that had just been or had only recently yet not at that moment been granted the blessing of sight, what there was to see was far from anything aesthetically pleasing. It was a wonder in of itself that Cossack had this android constructed at all in such a small, cramped space!

The walls of the small room were a dull grey that made all viewing it momentarily liken it to wetted, rotten flesh that had spent far too much time in water, any color of detection that it had once belonged to something living having been stripped from it long ago. Papers, both blank and with so much leftover collections of lead from pencils that they were almost completely black littered the entire area, the sound of crumpled discarded ones being crushed underneath Cossack's shoes came to be heard as he turned away from the machine that was obviously looking back at him.

"He's done something to me…" he said, his voice trembling and completely consumed by fear, his twitching, nervous fingers running through his hair, briefly dislodging his glasses from their perch on the bridge of his nose. "I don't know WHAT…but if it wasn't for YOU…" he pointed directly at the robot's eyes via the camera. "I would've called him a liar."

Doing something? What could he possibly mean by that? Mega Man's question wasn't answered right away however, the sound of an opening door gaining Cossack's attention right away.

"Tell that thing to close its eyes and ears." Another heavily accented voice commanded, though it bore no relation to Cossack's homeland, nor did it bear any sense of mystery at to which the voice belonged.

'Wily…'

The viewpoint then went dark, Mega Man noticing the counter on the top right of the screen rapidly increasing in number value. "The periods in between are pretty lengthy, so hope you don't mind if we just forward through." Roslyn explained, the robot viewing the footage with her nodding in reply.

When the recording went back to regular speed, the android's eyes opened once again, Cossack's appearance far more than a little disheveled, and if Mega Man was correct, probably having lost a good amount of weight by the sunken in cheek bones the were far more prominent than before.

"How long was he even kept there?" the azure android questioned. While it wasn't being signaled in his logic preceptors that such an assumption would be valid just yet, it was beginning to become clear that the Russian man's condition would be heading anywhere but a positive direction from what he was seeing now.

"I'd say around a good few months or so." Gilbert answered. "Though what's odd is that while it's said that Cossack wasn't seen during that time, it's a bit of a wonder why there wasn't a search party or anything sent out for him."

"Well, what's coming up might give us some sort of indication…" Roslyn responded, Cossack having begun speaking again on the footage.

"Sookin syn…" the middle-aged scientist stammered, his body trembling lightly from the cold, his teeth chattering lightly as he spoke. "Well…" he paused momentarily, a loud cough forcibly expelling from his throat. "It can at least be known that Wily is a man that doesn't bluff…cut off the heating to this room because I refused to answer the call from home. Apparently the government's been a little curious about where I've been for the last few weeks. Haven't been seen in some time..." While indeed his appearance displayed the signs of one that was suffering from the cold, there were other signs that, while they could've just been attributed to his debilitating condition…there was still something 'off' about them. His eyes were somewhat red and puffy and his nose nearly rubbed raw, his current action of wiping it with his dirtied, once ivory sleeve cementing this as well as he winced in pain. "But…I answered. Mainly because I can't afford to freeze to death. Though…at the moment…I'm not the only one at stake here."

The 'camera' shook slightly, Cossack's attention drawn to the owner of whose line of sight was being seen through. "I STILL don't know where you came from…" he told the machine, Mega Man in turn rather confused at to what he was even talking about.

'Don't know where you came from? Didn't you MAKE what's watching you right now?'

"I never agreed to any of this, and I especially never agreed to bringing YOU into existence."

The machine released a small, reverberating hum, obviously having not been given an individualized voice box yet, as if it were puzzled as to why there was so much venom dripping from its creator's voice. It also beeped lightly upon Cossack placing his palm over its eyes, torn skin and dried blood now fully visible for everyone to see, some of the cuts displaying the beginning signs of possible infection. The sound of something being opened followed by a light grunt was heard before whatever was opened was promptly closed, Cossack's hand removing itself from the machine's optics.

"He's doing something to me…" he sniffed, once again wiping his nose despite knowing what the result would be. "Told me that he's giving me whiffs of the 'Devil's Breath'…whatever that is. Comes from somewhere in Southeast Asia, he said…"

'Devil's Breath…' Mega Man's eyes lit up, though he acknowledged that the prospect of finding anything to celebrate in what he was seeing would've been seen as his systems glitching out, yet that term…was it in his data banks? Yes! Yes, it was!

"Uh, excuse me? I-"

"Before you say anything kid, we know." Agent Stern replied. "And while there's a good possibility that's what he's referring to, we can't confirm anything just yet because the results of Cossack's drug test hasn't come back yet." He took a moment to look upon the robot, far from having to enjoy beating down the hope creeping into his features. "Look kid, it's not like I WANT to lock the guy up. Really, I don't. I don't want to leave that girl without a father…" those huge, blue eyes…he certainly didn't have the body for it, but those eyes…so large and glistening…almost like the depths of the ocean itself…he couldn't stand it any longer, turning away with a disgruntled sigh. "But we can't just 'make exceptions'. What's going to be done is ultimately what's going to be done…whether I like it or not."

**Downtown Manhattan**

**4:30 PM**

Well…if there was anything positive about this, at least they'd be getting free food out of this. While Kalinka had indeed understood that the changes that had come to pass meant that there would be more than a few adjustments (despite what both her grandmother and Beat claimed of her not 'getting it'), she came to realize that she had more than merely a 'sensitive stomach' when it came to consuming from a far cheaper, far more deep fried and value menu palette.

The proof of that lied in what she believed to be gallons upon gallons of bile and undigested, compacted collections of what she had just stuffed down her esophagus not just a few hours earlier…of course then came the sudden need to evacuate from 'other' exits on her body, yet she made Beat swear to keep that incident a well kept secret if he wanted to keep wings. She wouldn't really take them, no, but if he blabbered about it to ANYONE then she would be damned if SOMETHING wouldn't be removed from him…that beak of his coming to mind.

"KALINKA! POTOROBIS!"

Though Beat was far from the one she currently had to worry about now. 'Oh, don't get your panties up in a bunch, old woman! I'm just about done!' she groaned to herself, the very prospect of letting that be heard aloud would surely mean that their newly acquainted 'neighbors' would be having her head on a platter this evening. With one last look in the mirror to see if everything was in its place, the young blonde nodded with satisfaction and gave herself a flip of her curled, twirled locks. Black, short-sleeved blouse with a red vest and a plaid skirt complimented with dark, black stockings and red dress shoes, yep, perfect! Even if tonight's dinner wasn't to her liking, it was only common courtesy that she at least LOOK the part for such an occasion.

Though upon exiting the bathroom, the older woman that would be accompanying her didn't appear all that impressed with her efforts. "We're already a good ten minutes late." She lectured, ushering her towards the door.

"I thought you said that I had better look my best for the 'nice American man'." Kalinka retorted, this however only earning her a stern gaze, the old woman only gesturing towards the door. "Besides, isn't it a custom here also to make sure that one has the proper attire when invited to dinner?" She was stalling, yes, though even that in itself, she made sure was riddled with points that she knew that her Babushka couldn't disagree with.

"Ugh…vy budete smert'yu menya…"

**Light Residence**

He told her that he wasn't angry with her, he actually applauding her for coming to her brother's defense. Hell, she was actually surprised that he WASN'T angry! Yet even if he wasn't enraged with her, that didn't translate to him not being angry at all.

"Hey, Doc?" Roll asked, though from the sound of it, her creator was already engaged in a rather heated conversation regarding what happened at the demonstration.

"Yes, yes, I'm more than aware of that, sir." Dr. Light responded to what she assumed to be either the Police Chief or Mayor on the other line. "Of course this isn't going to affect production schedule! There still needs to be more testing done on the prototype model first, yes, but until a successful test with an actual pilot occupying the Mobile Suit, mass production can't be licensed!"

Mass production…were they really pushing for that? It mattered little to the blonde android. If anything, maybe this would lead to those ungrateful few actually learning to solve their own problems instead of thrusting it all onto her brother's shoulders!

Yet as both coincidental and ironic as it was…that was when it hit her.

'We wouldn't need you damned tin cans anymore…'

**New York**

**Undisclosed Location**

**4:56**

While it was evident that the Russian scientist was obviously 'alive', as in functioning at the very least decently…what met Mega Man and the two agents could hardly have classified as anything relatable to being called 'alive'. Cossack stood in front of the robot that served as the camera; horribly thin and disheveled…far from what the Blue Bomber had seen when he had entered the Citadel stationed in the tundra of Siberia.

Whilst signs that his claims of Wily potentially doing something to him were small, yet still held some merit, it was undeniable at this point that there was something incredibly wrong with the middle-aged scientist. The bags underneath his once bright, green eyes were massive and bore an exhausted, sickly shade of mauve that stood out against his peach skin. The cheekbones weren't the only thing identified as defined now, the portions of himself that weren't covered by his clothing, while not thin enough to be classified as skeletal or malnourished, there was still an incredible amount of contrast between when this visual log began to where it was now regarding his condition.

"He's bringing her in just a few days…" Cossack uneasily wheezed, his speech interrupted by a set of deep, bellowing coughs, Mega Man then catching the sight of some sort of red liquid exiting his mouth before he promptly dabbed it on his sleeve. "I told that bastard…I…I did what he asked of me." He stopped momentarily, looking at the android that he had crafted with his own hands, yet no such pride, let alone any sense of devotion or what Mega Man identified as parental love (even he himself wasn't entirely sure he could call it that, yet what his own creator transferred to him…it had to not be just a programmed response, at least hoped not) was completely devoid and lacking. The robot was confused, yet as Cossack drew closer, the Blue Bomber could practically feel its own trepidation forcing itself onto him.

"He told me he was 'pleased' with you…said that you were my 'greatest creation' even…"

It was then that Cossack seemed to allow the developing madness to possess him.

Grabbing a nearby wrench, the Russian man began bringing the thick; metal took used to construct the robot down onto its immobile, presumably strapped down or paralyzed shell. The camera was riddled with static and harsh, jerky shaking, the red glowing that transferred throughout the entire screen growing brighter and brighter until anything else was practically unable to be see. The robot said nothing, its voice still having apparently not been gifted to it, yet it whirred and whined, high-pitched squealing echoing throughout the room as its own creator, the one that had gifted it life continued to brutally and violently assault him.

"I HATE YOU!" Cossack hollered in its face, his blunt swings now transforming into stabbing motions at its face, the camera beginning to gain a good few cracks as it seemed he was desperately attempting to gouge its optics out. "YOU AND THAT BASTARD ARE THE REASON MY KALINKA WILL BE NO BETTER THAN I NOW! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

It was an oddity for a machine in general, yet Mega Man hadn't asked of whom exactly these particular files were extracted from, the knowledge of such things, even as unnatural to his programming as it was, he refused to input into his systems. At least not just yet…yet the knowledge would eventually come, he then unable to ignore it any longer. He hoped and prayed that what he was seeing was just from the mindset of a simple 'drone' or something else considered insignificant by his followed, adapted 'human' standards.

He was beginning to form a theory…yet he had hoped his prediction wasn't correct. If however, this was indeed whom he was beginning to BELIVE it was…then it was going to make the knowledge of his currently known confinement all the more difficult.

**Downtown Manhattan**

**5:12 PM**

Kalinka Cossack found herself even baffled by the fact that what awaited her at the burly, red haired man's home wasn't something that she had to mentally prepare herself to swallow down with the utmost effort! She didn't hold completely absolute reservations that this Mr. Corlett was going to serve her or her grandmother anything that was potentially vile…yet she wouldn't lie in saying that she didn't hold the highest hopes either. Regardless of what her grandmother, or Beat (ESPECIALLY Beat) would claim, this was NOT due to her so-called 'picky palette'! She had come into knowing this 'Mike Corlett' even existed due to him assaulting her darling Ptichka with a broom! Even if said Ptichka ran his mouth for a good few minutes non-stop about wanting to go outside and that he would be the one to poke and prod her about her supposed particular eating habits, he was STILL her Ptichka! The point was, she knew absolutely nothing about Mike or his wife, was it too ridiculous to consider that while she couldn't turn down the offer (her grandmother having made that decision for her), that perhaps it wasn't too good of an idea to let her expectations rise too high?

Though at the present, she was more than a little guilt ridden for the current warmth in the pit of her stomach cemented that the American dish of Meatloaf had become one of her favorites. Though as she was about to see, a good alternative to fast food that, while she wasn't quite sure that she would put off the radar just yet, she definitely needed more 'experience' to stomach it properly, wouldn't be the only thing Mike would be presenting her with tonight.

"Really Mike?" Robyn Corlett groaned, her significant other lugging the cubically shaped, robot head out of his bedroom. "We just GOT to know some of our neighbors and you're already showing off your little…projects?" she strained, obviously wishing that he'd simply keep the thing hidden away.

"Robbie, she said that robot bird was hers!" the red bearded man gazed towards the two Russian women. "Kid's obviously got a interest in robotics!"

"You say that with EVERY young person you see within fifty some yards of something mechanical, even when that something is just their phone!"

"Still…" he turned to the blonde teenager, of which was steadily noticing that this situation was becoming more and more awkward. "You said you built that bird, right?"

Oh shit.

"Uh…no. I didn't really BUILD him." Obligated as she was, quite literally under law, she dared not allow herself to take credit for what wasn't hers…especially from her father. "I mean…I DID make some adjustments to his wings to allow him to fly better than he did before-"

"What happened?"

Good God, could this guy seriously not take a hint!? If it weren't for her grandmother being RIGHT beside her watching her every move (not to mention listening to every word that exited her mouth), she would've promptly told this ignorant buffoon to not pry into things that clearly weren't his business!

"He…he got into a little accident." Kalinka simply said after some deliberation. Yes…just a little accident. Far from a small one…and in truth, it was clearly deliberate…and entirely her fault…

Seeing that his badgering was making her more than a little uncomfortable, Mike found it all the more fitting to promptly set the robot head onto the table, it hitting the surface with a loud clunk. "I was just asking because it just so happens that you're looking at the proud owner of a place that's got anything AND everything you might need for the little guy-"

"It's a junkshop on the street corner." Robyn interjected. "Decent business, but don't oversell it. Doesn't even have more than one floor to it…"

"Like I was saying, you need anything, just come on in! Super cheap too!" he then gestured to the oddly gruesome, decapitated head of the primitive machine. "In fact…I've actually been working on this guy for a bit…and I think I actually got it working!"

"Don't believe a word he says."

"Hey! It worked the last time I fired it up!"

"Yeah, for five seconds before it died on you again."

"Anyway…" Mike began again, narrowing his eyes at his spouse. "As I was saying…" he flipped the switch installed on the back of the head. "If everything goes well, I'm planning on making this guy the official mascot of the shop."

The head's round, small eyes lit up, emitting a dull, golden glow. A low hum emitted from the machine before…it went dark yet again, the humming immediately dying, Robyn simply rolling her eyes at the display. "Aw dam-eh, shi…shoot!" Mike quickly corrected himself, forgetting for a moment that there was a child in his presence (though Kalinka would attest to her status as simply being 'a woman that has just begun to blossom') yet his disappointment couldn't be contained.

Whilst Mike was displaying disappointment and his wife merely acting as if this was simply doomed to happen, Kalinka couldn't keep her face from contorting into a brow raising, inquisitive look brought forth by Mike more than anything else.

Annina, on the other hand, saw an opportunity.

"Mr. Corlett?" the aged woman began, gaining the red haired man's attention. "I think that, if you want it that much…I have the resources to assist you with that."

"Wait…really?! You mean it?!"

"Indeed I do. In fact…" Kalinka had wondered on what her grandmother could possibly be implying as last she knew, she knew little to nothing past how to call a repairman to fix the refrigerator…until she noticed that her eyes were centered right on her. "I've got her right here."

* * *

Well, wasn't this just his lucky day?

Sure, Proto Man knew well that he was pushing it upon requesting that he be released from the fortress's walls, yet if that old crack pot was indeed as engrossed in that damned project Kouin was doing, then if anything, his presence there would only just serve as an unneeded distraction.

He intended to find his brother, yes, Wily surely would provide something FAR from pleasurable if he hadn't come back with something, yet he hadn't intended to find him this EARLY. Indeed, from down below, there he was! Bidding those two meddling agents a farewell before cruising off on that flying mutt of his. He would've gone after him at that moment, even if he was airborne, Proto Man found that his younger sibling was one that somehow always held little trouble in tracking down…yet his audio receptors wouldn't allow him to ignore the conversation going on just below him…

"You really think it's okay to just let him go off?" Roslyn questioned, Gilbert in turn simply rolling his eyes.

"Listen to yourself, you sound almost like your that thing's mother."

"I do not!" the tan-skinned woman defended. "I...he just looked a little...spooked, that's all."

"Well, it's not like you didn't warn him that what was on there was all sunshine and rainbows. He said so himself that he wanted to see it."

Ultimately, she couldn't argue with that, cupping her chin as her elbow placed itself on the table. "I'll be honest...I'm not a fan of what was on there either. How many times did Dr. Cossack take a wrench to that poor thing anyway?"

Was he hearing right? Poor thing? Poor thing?! "You'd do good to remember that the very same 'poor thing' took his creator's child hostage, assaulted his sister and nearly beat her to death, ripped that bird's wings right off of him, AND then tried to probably do all of that and more when he finally got to Blue Boy!" Stern was far from frustrated with her, he usually finding himself unable to be with her directly, yet he couldn't seem to grasp why she was having such difficulty understanding the gravity of what this particular android had done, let alone what he could've potentially done had it not been for his current incarceration. "Besides, Colonel back in Moscow told me that he's been giving their own machines a little run for their money so that only human personal are allowed anywhere near him 'cause he sure as hell can't tear them apart."

"I...I just...I don't know." true, she despised it when she couldn't find the words to counter her partner's scathing, if not sometimes outright cruel in her eyes, cynicism, yet even then, she usually could try to find SOME sort of remedy to lessen the burn. Yes, everything he had just said was true. Yes, that particular robot had done all those things and quite honestly, it was no wonder that he was currently under such heavy watch. It was no wonder...though she couldn't help but feel that familiar, tugging pain in her chest. Mega Man...she couldn't help but envy him in that moment. Surely a mind built with simple but through calculators of logic and reason would bring forth a more concrete and absolute conclusion. She acknowledged that it would be likely one she wouldn't entirely like; yet it would be one that she could understand aside from 'they're just the bad guys'. It'd be easier for him, surely. Yes...it'd be far easier for him...at least, she hoped so.

"But really, that problem's over with for now." Stern stated, lighting himself a long overdue cigarette. "Right now, the city's officials and Light are going to have to get on everyone's good side for this 'suit' project to go smoothly."

Suit? Proto Man leaned in closer, tuning the protruding, circular modules on the side of his head.

"I honestly don't see what the problem is." Roslyn expressed. "The NYPD is behind it, the Mayor's okay with it, and it's not like Dr. Light's an untrustworthy source."

The red helmeted robot couldn't help but flinch at that. 'Depends on who you ask, Lady…'

"Only thing is why does it have to be machines at all?" Stern responded, letting a puff of grey vapor escape from his lips. "Even if humans are the ones piloting them, it's STILL technically another robot. Only now is that the one inside can't be put back together if it's 'broken'."

"You REALLY think that Light or anyone else behind this thing would be that careless?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that ANYTHING can possibly happen. Hell, I'm still trying to grasp that what I'm looking at around us is STILL real! Shit like this is the stuff we used to scribble out with crayon when we were kids!" Stern took yet another puff. "Even if all the issues are supposedly sorted out or whatever the hell they do to make sure it's safe for use, anything, technology, whether it be inventions to make our lives easier or even just outright weapons, they say that there's always a factor of control. But with all this, I'm not so sure about that." The smoke that flowed out of his mouth came out in a long, drawn out wisp, steadily dissipating into the atmosphere, gone from sight, yet the particles and chemicals of its source still remained present in the air. "I just think we keep getting lucky, even if it's just by the skin of our teeth."

* * *

"So…mobile suits, hm?"

"Mainly. Though I knew that you'd have my head if I didn't come back with something you'd find mildly interesting." The voice on the other line chuckled. It seemed that even away from that place, the old man STILL held him under lock and key.

"You know me well, boy." Wily said. "In fact, get yourself back here as soon as possible."

"What for?" while he knew it was a bad move to question him, he surely would've thought that the reveal of such a tasty little tidbit would've warranted him at least SOME possible extra moments of being free from that place…at least…just enough time to possibly pay his 'usual spot' a visit.

Besides, Cut Man's session in what he and the other bots called the 'House of Pain' hadn't fully been mended. Sure, the old man COULD possibly reverse the damage he had done, yet…no. No, impossible. He would be DAMNED if he allowed the red Robot Master to go on the operating table! Besides…with the damage done to the six already and what he surely planned to do to one of the 'new guys' and Brain Bot…Proto Man found himself unable to allow such a thing, even if he didn't care a thing for them. He didn't! They were all replaceable hunks of scrap! Replaceable…and when they've served their purpose, utterly useless…useless…just like-

"Proto?! ANSWER ME! DO YOU READ!?"

Oh shit! "Y-Yeah! Loud and clear, Doc!" in more ways than one…

"Then hurry up and get your ass back here! This could be just the little 'extra boost' that we need!"

"Boost?"

"You'll see. In fact, soon…everyone will see…"

**Light Residence**

**5:30 PM**

The minute she heard the window to his bedroom open, it very well signaled that something had happened.

Roll knew well that assuming, whilst she found herself doing so despite her logic processors dictating that nothing had been proven, let alone any evidence for her conclusion had been presented, wasn't exactly the most thought out reaction that followed, yet like most other things in her life, it 'worked' for her. Wrong or right, it 'worked' for her to assume that something had happened to her sibling for him to be arriving this late, let alone not taking the front door. The door meant that he would surely more likely than not be forced to face Light and unable to conceal anything from him…even when the last thing he felt like doing was talking.

Somewhat manipulative on her creator's part, she would say, yet if it got results and got him back up on his feet quicker, then she decided that it had to be done…and given from the sound of jet fumes dying down, it appeared that she would have to be implementing the same tactic as well.

* * *

**Downtown Manhattan**

"GREETINGS! I AM BE-BOP! WELCOME TO MIKE'S JUNK N' STUFF!"

"Aw, yes! Finally, it works!"

Kalinka couldn't exactly understand as to why this was so difficult. If anything, he had wires disconnected in SEVERAL places, not to mention the fact that the little automaton's parts were loose in a plethora of places. Nevertheless, he was certainly happy about it.

"Yes! Oh, thank you so much, Miss McNeil!" Mike told the blonde's grandmother, who in turn simply nodded in response as if to say 'no thanks needed'.

"Why'd you even want to get this old thing working anyway?" Kalinka questioned.

"Ahem!" Annina huffed behind her.

"Though, I'm sure that whatever you'll be doing with it is probably going to be great! Truly!"

"Well, the truth is, I'm kinda more of a 'provider' of things to fix up machines than an actual 'fixer'-"

"He sort of sucks."

"Robyn, do you mind?!" Mike shot at his wife. "But yeah, that's sort of been a bit of a problem. I mean, I know basic repairs and all that, but with all these robots and robo-pets and robo-whatever's running around now, it'd be kind of handy to get somebody that can…" his gaze then fixed on the young girl that was beside him. Wait…of course! Well, he couldn't assume things right away, but perhaps…"Hey, um, Ms. McNeil, right?"

"Yes?" The old woman answered.

"I don't mean to pry, but…how recent has it been since you two moved here?"

"We didn't really move." Kalinka abruptly said. "We were forced to-MEEP!" she suddenly squeaked as she felt a pink on the portion of her leg that hadn't been covered by a skirt. "We actually just got here!" she blurted out, all the while rubbing the area where her Babushka had given her a physical reminder to keep their true whereabouts a secret.

"Oh? Well, it looks like you guys must've come in a bit of a hurry." The temptation to be more honest about the severe lack of furniture and just about everything else that seemed to be present in his own home compared to theirs, yet if they were to potentially take his offer of help, he knew he couldn't be too brash or blunt lest he make a bad impression. "So…what do either of you do?"

"Do?" the blonde teen asked. "What do you mean 'do'?"

"Like, what's your occupation? Where do either of you work, if you do work that is."

"Oh. Well…neither of us really…do that."

"I'm retired." Annina clarified. "This one on the other hand…" she knew what this would likely lead to, the spoiled child more likely than not was probably going to be infuriated with her, yet if this indeed WAS that very chance, she knew she had to. As much as she loved and cared for him, there would be no possible way she could do this if her father were present. He only did it because he too bore the same, if maybe possibly the same love for the girl as she…yet unlike him, she couldn't let the natural instinct to protect blind her to the fact that she would have to be thrust into the reality outside her comfort sooner or later. Besides, with him no longer around at the moment, maybe she could truly tap into the ability that she knew she possessed. Maybe she could finally cement herself on her own two feet…"She's actually rather interested in looking for a job."

* * *

The Doc would come, he knew. Even if today's public demonstration urged him further and further to present this collaboration as something completely beneficial to the population of New York, and if predictions went according, potentially in other areas willing to accept such machinery into their ranks as means of defense, Mega Man knew that Light would eventually come to know that he was here, and then the talking would begin…whether he liked it or not. Yet upon hearing his door open, he was rather shocked to find not an elderly man standing in the doorway and allowing himself in (that definitely being something his creator would never do), but instead someone else that he found sent him into even more of an anxious state than if the old man WAS the one that had wished to come inside.

"What's up, bro?" Roll casually asked, immediately plopping herself onto his bed alongside him, he in turn a complete contrast to her presently nonchalant demeanor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, whatever semblance of potential authority he could've held completely forgotten due to such a brazen act. True, 'brazen' was par for the course when it came to Roll, yet this still marked the first time she had ever entered his individual domain like this. Yes, it wasn't as if she hadn't come into his room before, but she at least knocked! He himself had to knock, then wait for her answer, then ask for permission to even enter save for when he wished to have a 'talk' with her. Hypocritical? Perhaps, yet he was the elder of the two, he always rationalized. He was simply doing his job!

"What? Can't I just come in and say hi?" the blonde housekeeper questioned, the armored robot immediately catching that something was up.

"You want something." He told her, she simply shrugging in response.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But I WOULD like to know why you went through the window and not the door. Doc's been kinda waiting for you to get home."

He found himself about to answer, yet just a few more seconds of silence was all he needed to see right through what she was attempting to do. She WOULD do something, he was sure of it…at least if he didn't talk soon. Besides, like hell he was going to leave, this was HIS room!

"Is Doc mad about…you know, today?" he finally said. True, he wasn't lying to her, that far out of the question as he wouldn't wish for her to lie to him, yet the true meat of what was tearing at him…he wasn't sure if he was willing to share that at the moment.

"No way!" Roll exclaimed, Mega at least pleased that she seemed content with this answer. "If anything, he's pissed off at those hecklers just as much as I am! Maybe even more…" though even she didn't believe that such a thing was possible. She didn't doubt that her creator was capable of feeling anger, yet his execution of it…well, it was far from what she deemed an angry person would do. "But if that's what's bugging you, why are you even letting it? Don't give those blowhards what they want! You know people, Mega. ONE thing goes wrong, and everyone and their mother is giving you shit for something you didn't even have control over." She quirked one blonde brow. "You DO know that, right?"

He simply nodded, all the more anxious for her to leave.

"Hey, I'll say it again." She leaned in close. "You DO know that…RIGHT?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, sure!" he told her, thankful that either she was satisfied or had gotten the hint she was invading his space.

"Fine then." She lifted herself off of the bed, making her way to the door. "Doc's probably going to forget to eat again so I got to go remind him and ask what he wants."

"He's not usually the incredibly picky type when it comes to that stuff…"

"Yeah, but I still want to show him that there's no one better at it than I am." She stated, excusing herself out of her brother's room. "Besides…it's not like either of you will really let me do anything else…"

"How do you think she does it boy?" Mega Man asked Rush, the dog in turn hopping onto the blue bed and finding himself a space for him to recline as well.

He truly didn't expect an answer, yet how his sister managed to keep her head high even amidst such things as today…it was truly something of envy to him. God, he'd kill to have even just a sliver of her unrelenting spirit.

Kill…from what he had seen today…he found himself rather thankful that Skull Man was still technically alive…though it was far from what he would consider much of a 'life'. Cossacks actions…while he could understand them, his logic input not really giving him much of a choice: he was trapped in a confined, isolated environment forced to construct literal weapons of potential destruction to both himself and the world if he followed up on his farce and forced threat, even if Mega Man himself wasn't too sure if he might've possibly followed up on it. All that time down in that cold, shut up cavern…it was little wonder why he felt he had no other outlet but his creation, and even littler of a wonder why the skull themed Robot Master was so hostile. Yes, he badly damaged his sister, yes, he mutilated Beat in front of Kalinka with little option but to watch…and yes, he tried to take his life, yet…why was it that he couldn't bring himself to feel any semblance of animosity towards him? The humans certainly didn't…it was a wonder he wasn't scrapped in the first place. Such a fact usually wouldn't bother him, yet the thought of such a fate falling on him…it chilled him to his core, and he held no knowledge as to why. He had never experienced this before…for really ANY machine that had been an adversary towards him.

'If they don't care, then neither should you. Your wants…you have none. It's about them, not you.'

Yet…there was another troubling thing on the recording…something that, honestly, he didn't know if he should've been terrified or absolutely elated. He never understood Roll's comment about how she didn't lead Kalinka out of the mine to him and her father, yet if what he saw was true, if that WAS indeed the voice he believed to have heard, urging her to flee and to keep his act a secret…then…then this could be what he's been waiting for! What's finally come to him after all this time of pondering and doubting! It was too soon to safely conclude and judge, yet…yet if it WAS true…if that WAS the case…then…then maybe both of them could finally-

'But it goes against what they want. They won't agree, they won't care. If you want to do your job, your function, your only reason to exist…you'll abide by that with your life. You'll abide by their rules…'

**Colorado**

**8:45 PM**

"Anything I don't like just slides riiiiight off. Aint worth worrying about, aint worth caring about either…"

Perhaps that was her answer. The hotel Quake Woman and Dr. LaLinde were staying in was only a few miles from the worksite, yet as bizarre as she found it…the one individual she had grown to be not too particularly fond of might've just given her a potential solution to all of her problems. In a sense, she was rather ashamed she hadn't discovered it before…it was so simple. Insultingly so actually.

She remembered a passage from that useless mediation book, though given what she had decided to implement, it was becoming far from useless now. Repetition was key, along with acceptance. Yes…this could work. The trepidation, the anxiety, all of these unfamiliar…troublesome and unwanted, vile things plaguing her…she technically wasn't feeling them at all. She couldn't.

There was a protesting thought, yet she immediately shut it down. It…it would take time, yes. Lots of repetition and…reason, yes. Reason and logic would trump all these things. All of these things…all of these unwanted, confusing…terrifying, hateful things.

'This is perfect. Perfect for you, and me mother. Now…now I won't have to worry about being afraid because…it's just an involuntary reaction! I won't have to possibly hate…about not…being fond of you anymore.' It disgusted her, truly, it did. Yet…no. Now she COULD deny it…if there was anything to really deny. She couldn't deny what wasn't really 'there', right? Nothing was there…she told herself. Nothing was there then…her previous, foolish self…so nothing is here now.

The hot flush she felt when she tested her theory upon visualizing an azure armored robot giving his thanks for saving his sister…no. It…it was nothing.

**Note: Okay, that's a wrap for now. I'm so sorry this one took so long as I wanted to get some other things from other stories out of the way, yet I think it's best to do that when one of these 'episodes' is over or at least halfway through. Anyhow, please tell me if you notice something off, if you think *insert name here* needs more development and/or personality, inconsistencies, whatever, just tell me! Thank you all! Also, I miss hearing from you JessWasHere!**


	28. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 6

**Note: Whoa...this actually might just be the longest chapter I've done for this story...and while this is just sort of an experiment, I'm thinking of making future updates like this for now on. While this is still going to be a long story (as in a sense, it's a 'show' with 'episodes' and 'arcs'), I'm thinking that if this isn't too much for you guys to take in length wise, I might start compiling other past chapters into longer single chapters like this to keep it from dragging as much. Being that while I do have 3 (technically 4) stories going on at once, I do about 3 pages minimum for the one that's getting the most current update, so it won't take an exceptionally long time (this actually took around five days or so to do. Anyhow, please tell me if you think I can improve on characterization, development, or whatever else and just a heads up, if you see chapter titles changing, don't be worried as nothing's getting deleted, just combined. Also, while Alan and Chelsea's roles are minor, I mainly put them in to serve as an introduction for someone else that you might recognize...**

**Chapter 28: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 6**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

He was surprised that Wily was more delighted than angry as if anything, this only distracted from his current 'project' and obsession over whatever Kouin held stored in those files. Then again, perhaps it was good that he was proving that despite such obsessive tendencies, the old man COULD focus on what he deemed needed to be done presently and not just hop from one thing to another...though even in that, Proto knew he couldn't get his hopes up.

"I thought he was busy with whatever's he got stored in that computer." a rotund, golden skinned machine sporting what appeared to be a bright orange mohawk quietly told the scarf-wearing robot stationed beside him, nonchalantly reclining his arms against one of the many cabinets filled to the brim with old, almost assuredly rusted tools. "Or is he finally going to let some of us get some action around here?"

"Only Doc knows what's going to happen, Bomb Man." Proto Man shrugged. "Unfortunately..."

Bomb Man in turn only huffed in response. "Well it BETTER happen soon! Only thing I'm allowed to do to keep myself from going insane is lighting those stupid firecrackers you found..."

"Because LAST time, you nearly set the entire fortress on fire!" a gruff voice to the left proclaimed, the smaller, yet still bulky Bomb Man raising one, hairless brow at the larger Robot Master.

"Yeah, well if YOU had just let me set off some of my bombs that I made SPECIFICALLY for that time we went on that sub or boat or whatever the hell it was, I wouldn't probably have to-"

"Is there something you two wish to share with the rest of us?"

Both Guts and Bomb Man went silent, already knowing from the old man's tone that he was far from being in a mood that allowed any sort of leniency.

"Nope." Proto Man immediately interjected, all the while giving the two a warning glare from behind his visor. "Dumbass here just being idiotic as usual."

"The hell you calling 'dumbass' you-" a palm clasping over the Mohawk bearing android quickly silenced him, though his frustration and offense was still clearly present.

"See? Boom-boom here just running his mouth as usual."

Silence fell over the whole room, Wily's wide, azure eyes gazing over at the glaring two machines glaring daggers at each other whilst the other two only kept themselves quiet. 'Be grateful that you're more likely than not going to be at least partially useful in this operation you lot...' "Fine." he narrowed his eyes to Proto Man. "Just make sure you or 'Bulk-head' over there KEEP him in line." he took a moment to clear his throat. "Anyway, there IS a reason I called you here. Given that while this is more of a 'side task' than what we're truly after, it will ultimately benefit us in the long run."

"And, that would be, Doc?"

"This!" Wily proclaimed, holding aloft a small, almost pathetically tiny, silver disk in the palm of his hand. "This here is what will be the key to open the way to get to the Time Skimmer!"

Proto took back everything he had just inwardly said, the old man's fixation on that damned thing STILL having apparently not gone away.

"Nice work, Dr. Wily! But..." Guts Man began, eyes squinting as he studied the device. "What is it for?"

"This here, will provide us, shall we say, something of a head start." Wily answered.

"Head start? But..." the burly Robot Master took a quick second to run through his memory. "It doesn't say anything about a head start in the schedule."

The balding scientist responded with a disapproving, glowering look. "What 'schedule' are you even referring to? Am I not the one who makes and decides things around here?"

"Well, yeah! Sure! It's just that usually when something's just added in, it...well, it kind of, sort of might not go as initially planned."

What surely would've warranted another tongue lashing from the old man, Proto was actually a little more than surprised to see him actually...oddly receptive of the DLN's input. "Usually your circuits are nothing but a bundled mess, but even then, it looks like there are rare occurrences where a semblance of forethought shines through."

As both ironic and humorous enough as it was, Guts Man's cubic jaw managed to at least somewhat curl the very edges of it into something of a grin, though his elation was mainly brought out by his almost always wide-eyed gaze. "Y-Yeah! Of course! Forethought is the most important element when it comes to any sort of planned operation!" he then promptly pounded his chest as if to display a sort of importance. "Wouldn't be a good…" he found himself stopping; the words that wished to seamlessly fall from his lips unable to come. What…what was happening?

"A good what?" Wily questioned, Guts Man only responding after a good few moments of puzzling silence.

"Well...I wouldn't be good...if...if I didn't take things like that into consideration."

The aged scientist gazed at the hulking collection of metal for a good, almost agonizingly long moment before, to Cut Man's and Proto's collective relief; he didn't see any point in pursuing this oddity further. "Well, put it to good use when you go out. You're to depart in exactly one hour. No more, no less. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Doc." the shades-wearing android proclaimed, all three then seeing themselves out. 'Phew...dodged that bullet...'

"What was that?"

Guts Man turned to the smaller, red Robot Master strolling alongside him. "What was what?"

"You looked like you froze up in there. Could've sworn you had a glitch or something up in there." He then gestured towards the larger machine's helmet fixed atop his dome.

"Oh yeah…that." Guts Man raised a hand to rest on his temple. "I…I actually don't really know WHAT that was. It…it felt kinda like…"

Now even Bomb Man was puzzled, even he himself surprised at the surge of concern washing over him. "You okay there, old man?"

"I TOLD you not to call me 'old man'!" the use of what had long since become the younger bot's 'pet name' for his so-called 'superior' drawing his attention away from what was even previously being addressed.

"With the way your joints squeak, you make even THIS guy look like he's living his glory days!" Bomb Man hadn't even held enough time to gesture towards Proto Man before Guts Man decided that enough was enough and attempted to make a grab at him, only to have his target leap out of the way forward. "See!? Told ya you're getting old!"

"Disrespectful little brat!"

The technical 'eldest' out of them all only shook his head as the two robots charged down the hall, Bomb Man cackling and taunting whilst his pursuer grew more and more determined to snag him. 'Not really becoming behavior for a foreman, buddy.'

"So…what do YOU think?" Cut Man questioned, turning to Proto, bearing an almost un-characteristically demure, childish inquiry. Though perhaps…it was more appropriate to call what he was NOW the detraction.

"I think that we better get ourselves prepared and not give Doc an excuse to beat our asses."

It seemed that even after his and their 'transition', Cut man was at least able to retain his willingness to understand when it wasn't the opportune time to bring something up that could potentially halt the operation. Yet as the two began to make their way after Bomb and Guts Man, Proto couldn't deny that maybe that any sort of distraction was exactly what he was craving…what he truly hungered for. At least then he wouldn't be assaulted with the a number of questions the red robot or possibly any other machine would ask that he couldn't give the answer to. Not for his sake, though truthfully, shamefully even, that was too a factor. Yet even above and beyond that…they were at least better the way they were at this point. Unable to comprehend…unable to truly remember. As cruel as it was, it at least kept them out of the tightrope thin plain he was walking…and even then, he didn't know how long that would last.

**July 28th**

**New York**

**11:30 AM**

She remembered that day well…

It started out so completely ordinary. Insultingly ordinary actually. Chelsea held no comprehension as to why such things played out. The biggest, most life-altering moments of one's life didn't begin by alerting that individual ahead of time that this particular day was going to be either exceptionally great or tremendously horrible. Rather, they were just catastrophic events that seemed to be selectively scattered throughout a span of time. Perhaps, she assumed, this was due to the possibility that if they all happened at once, the world itself would be devastated instead of just a select part of it, even if that said part was just a district in the middle of New York. She even acknowledged that catastrophic might've been the wrong term for it altogether considering what she had just theorized, yet to those involved and affected by it, it was catastrophic in that sense.

While she wasn't old enough to drive, she at least managed to get her permit…funny, seeing as around that time, she seemed to not really give a shit about much else. That kid she had gotten out of that scrape with those three assholes…Alan, she thought his name was, he had began trailing behind her since that incident. Whether it was due to lingering guilt to earning her a week's worth of suspension or some blind belief that her presence meant that he wouldn't have any trouble, she still couldn't figure it out. Yet…follow her, he did. Though in retrospect she probably wouldn't have minded detention instead of suspension as in that case, she might've gotten the chance to be part of something, recalling Bobby, Ramon, and Janet's rather invigorating tale of how they quite literally saved the city with the Blue Bomber of all people, even if that meant she'd probably be trapped inside with the rest of the building's inhabitants due to it literally being encased in ice. Of course, oddly enough of all people, it was Alan that would then tell her of how she had just avoided getting trapped in a makeshift, giant freezer. Giant freezer or not, it still might've meant she would've gotten to meet Mega Man!

Though…in a way…maybe she also had him to thank for that too.

It was so simple a slip…so easy of a misstep. A permit, but no license, so actually driving a car was a no-go, yet it wasn't against the law for her to ride a bike. Far slower than the plethora of cars and other vehicles surrounding her, but still, it was far better than walking. Of course…it was that particular, ordinary, altogether boring day that she was simply riding herself home as always when she had failed to make the yellow light at just the right time…and as luck would have it, so did the red Camaro that was going just a LITTLE too fast…both it and her journeys stopped by the side of a green Neon that the ruby vehicle had collided with.

Whether she had felt pain when her body was hurled at the highest velocity she had ever experienced in her life and met the idle Neon, Chelsea couldn't remember, for it was at that moment she swore that she had been wrenched out of her present reality and into another. The second her body was violently thrust over the hood of the car that had hit her, all sound and sight, even sensation itself left her, she could've swearing that perhaps at that moment, she might've suffered brain death at that very second. Everything felt oddly warm and hot, as if she could FEEL the very heat of each and every individual receptor delivering information at a rapid pace to her brain to inform the body it was in distress, a white, foggy haze clouding her vision and erasing the now growing scene of curious and equally horrified onlookers along with shouts and pleas for help, her own voice seemingly having been ripped from her throat.

Perhaps though, that bizarre and, quite frankly, terrifying ordeal was a blessing in disguise in retrospect as it was only after she had gained awareness again, her thinking reduced to only the most simple and basic of her still developing mind. She only remembered the following events in little more than small 'clips' or 'snapshots' of a far larger occurrence. She was being loaded in the ambulance…then she was at the hospital…then she was put on a gurney…then she was wheeled into an overly sterilized, sickeningly white room before she was forced to lose consciousness via the sudden realization that she had been injected with anesthesia. In essence, she was glad she hadn't realized until after she had awoken a good few hours later that she found herself unable to move her right arm or leg. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that they weren't there at all…

"Chelsea?"

The haze that she had been plunged into was beginning to fade, an all too familiar voice tearing through the thick fog her senses were forcibly thrust into was lifting as the voice, his voice, kept calling, beckoning her to return to the waking world.

"Chelsea? Chelsea, can you hear me?"

If she were able to, she would've released a small giggle of amusement at his growing panic. If she recalled correctly, he was saying the exact same words to her on that day…his presence along with the feeling of his fingers wrapping around her hand, her vision able to catch brief glimpses of the green-jacketed boy's chocolate brown eyes piercing her own…the last thing she was able to truly recall without any interference from either her own body attempting to assess the damage done or doses of potent tranquilizers and painkillers.

"Chelsea! Oh God, nurse! She's not waking up! Get a doctor-"

"Hear you loud and clear, Al." the auburn haired teenager moaned, her body shifting lightly amidst the remaining paralysis still lingering throughout her limbs. "A little TOO well, I think…" she turned towards the indigo-haired nurse stationed in the room along with the boy. "Hey Meddy, did they happen to give me super hearing too?"

The nurse-droid in turn only rolled her eyes. "I should say not. Though if I was directing your operation, I probably would've suggested have a few logic calculators…among some other things."

"Kind of sucks the human brain doesn't really work like yours, huh?" her patient chuckled, Meddy in turn responding with an equally smug smirk.

"Tragedy, isn't it? Anyway…" she then lifted her forearm up to her face, a small panel opening upward and an individualized, input chart appeared on the small screen implanted in her limb. "While it's been enough time for your system to return to its former state before the operation, I would like to point out that even IF you've gained your mobility back, you're far from able to be doing ANYTHING but staying put in that bed or in a chair." She expressed, closing the panel, giving her assigned care a stern look. "Not to mention that I also informed Alan that while it's not detrimental in a sense compared to what you've just gone through, he is prohibited from giving you any soft drinks or anything else with high carbonation."

'WHAT?!"

"You heard me, young lady." While perhaps she was willing to admit that it was somewhat cruel to be reveling in her own patient's current predicament, if anything, she knew well that this might've finally been a chance that she'd actually have to listen to her advice. "And don't give me that 'I only listen to the important stuff.' As your assigned care, EVERYTHING I say is important. Now, if you two would excuse me, patient 145 is in need of yet ANOTHER reminder as to why he can't go out with his buddies when he gets out right AFTER an amputation…" oddly enough, that particular individual was one that made even the handful present in the room look like a literal angel. Nevertheless, Meddy wasn't built to lollygag around, so she made her exit out of the room, duty ultimately never ceasing to momentarily halt for her or any of the staff, organic or mechanical alike.

"So…" Alan began, far from knowing that what he was about to ask wasn't the most insightful of questions, yet begin that she was able to form coherent speech and respond normally again, he had been extremely curious. "How do you feel?"

Well, wasn't that a million dollar question? Truthfully, she didn't exactly know how to properly answer him. Not due to the fact that she hadn't gained back the ability to communicate and use her tongue properly, but mainly because...she hadn't experienced any particular change. "That's it though. I...I don't really."

"What do you mean?"

"It's...it's kind of weird." she used her left hand to steadily pull back the sheet covering the right side of her idle form, she herself actually about to jolt slightly from her palm registering to her that indeed, she was feeling something solid. Solid and even more so, attached to her. "There's something here, but it doesn't really feel like it's 'on' me. Like..." she paused for a moment, attempting to try and find some sort of appropriate term to accurately describe what she was experiencing. "You know it feels when you touch something like a helmet or kneepad? Like...it's ON you, you can feel it, but it's not exactly 'part' of you. Only thing is now it's far bigger and..." as if to demonstrate, she attempted to move a little ways to the left, yet she only managed to go a small bit with what appeared to be her own right arm weighing her down. "A lot heavier."

"Guess that's why Meddy doesn't want you trying to just get up and walking on your own."

"No. She's just gotten yet another way to make me miserable."

"Oh, she's not that bad, is she?"

"Pfft! You get yourself stuck in here for a few weeks with her watching over your every move, THEN we'll talk!" Speaking of talking, she WAS wondering, while she had come to allow herself to readily welcome Alan's presence, the fact that he was the only one did puzzle her. Puzzle and...actually make her question her previous statement about despising her required time here. "Hey, not that you probably WOULD now or anything..."

Alan felt a light chill crawl up his spine, though it wasn't for fear of her specifically. This was going to come eventually, he knew well it would, yet even still, he was far from wishing to see her predicted reaction.

"But you wouldn't happen to know when my Dad might be coming, would you?"

Well...here it goes. "I...I'm sorry Chelsea, but..." Alan mentally berated himself for his stammering. Here he was trying to make this as painless as possible yet all he was doing was only prolonging it, her face evidently becoming more and more despondent. "But he WILL be here! He told me so! He...he's just-"

"Probably off seeing that whore again."

Oh God, PLEASE don't let this come up again! He had gotten through that last couple of weeks before her operation and even before that, a good few periods without her even bringing this ugly subject up again! Yet when she's SO close to being released?! "Oh come on Chelsea! You don't even really KNOW her that well!" Alan retorted. "Besides, how do YOU even know if she's a...well, if she's a-"

"A conniving little skank?"

"Chelsea!" he lectured. He wouldn't lie that being her volunteer 'tutor' was a task in of itself, yet it seemed more than half the time he had to balance that out with having to take the role of a surrogate parent! "You saw her ONCE. Just ONCE when you're dad came to visit you! And...well, okay. Let's assume that she DOES look a little...well, she looks a little...n-no! Forget it! The point is that you don't even know anything aside from what she looks like AND how she dresses!"

"And YOU don't." she shot back. "You did, you wouldn't even be bothering trying to defend her."

"Trying to defend who?"

In that very moment, Chelsea's vigor and Alan's attempts to reason against her viewpoints were put on hold, the door opening and as soon as it had, the auburn girl's face lit up with tremendous excitement whilst Alan found himself shrinking back in fear. Before them stood a tall, built, middle-aged man sporting wild, burn hair similar in color to the girl stationed in the hospital bed, sporting a rather prominent cowlick. Wearing a white, polo shirt covered by a forest green, plaid patterned, short sleeve jacket that was coupled with a pair of casual, rugged jeans and black sneakers. The man's face was sporting a welcoming, though to Alan, even if the gesture was to show he meant no ill will, it still bore a good amount of intimidation. His chin was thick and chiseled, his jawline, lower and upper lip sporting a good lining of shaven, yet still visible stubble and his eyes...even the 'windows to the soul' did little to ease Alan's tension.

Turquoise in color and gazing towards Chelsea and himself with a friendly, almost parental sense, the bright harmony of soft blues and greens still didn't fail to form a lightly hued iris that bore a, while possibly unintended, still present coldness. Chilled and above all else, firm and deliberate, the man having already displayed that when he just so casually waltzed into the room speaking loudly with little thought or possibly even care that whomever he was possibly searching for wasn't likely the only person occupying the room, let alone potentially not even being conscious.

Yet for Chelsea, Alan observed that none of this seemed to matter, she already beginning to try and get herself to move closer despite her now applied 'baggage'.

"At least you've been getting more than enough rest it seems." the man told her, his voice just as straightforward and piercing as his eyes. "Course don't think this means that you're allowed to let yourself turn into a lazy bum."

"Uncle Xander!" Chelsea didn't even seem to take offense to his comment, using her free arm to take ahold of his torn, calloused hand and bring him in for what Alan assumed to be a long overdue embrace.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Tempo had failed to understand it.

She was finally home...back in her domain, her 'safe zone'...or perhaps not. She was beyond disappointed upon arriving as she had at first believed that the solace she so craved and hungered for would be awaiting her in her own abode, yet the moment she had arrived and Dr. LaLinde had gotten herself into bed (or more appropriately, SHE had to drag her into bed due to the digging crew insisting that they all go out for a night on the town with her included), she found most of her night being spent simply awaiting for that semblance of calm to seep into her systems yet again.

It had been around four or five hours before the present time that she had decided that it was a fruitless effort. Also, she discovered in those hours she had foolishly waiting for absolutely nothing that she was just as foolish to believe that her separation from her home had anything to do with her discomfort. If anything, that discomfort had swelled up and she could've sworn almost entirely maximized when she stepped through the front door in days. It was only then that she had truly discovered that her theory was just incorrect, it wasn't even partially accurate.

This unrest was linked to her own musings and worst of all, her own state of mind, thus ridding her of any potential safe haven she could've possibly retreated to if need be.

Yet even still...with this discovery and confirmation...she knew that she could finally follow through with her initial experiment without any potential, unexplored possibilities or overlooking any other untested theories.

With how out her creator was at the moment, it'd probably still be a good few hours before she had finally risen, she feeling the urge to roll her green eyes at how one that was supposed to be a respected member and contributor to the future of science and overall benefit of mankind could allow herself to partake in such juvenile, irresponsible behavior. The urge, however, only brought with it more trepidation for her processor, the fact she was back home only furthering her need to keep such things hidden at all times, even when she was out of her sight. She was home...with her mother...no, Dr. LaLinde's lab...so close in proximity and reach...really, there was literally nothing stopping her from simply waltzing in or...being wheeled in for some sort of mandatory adjustment-NO!

Tempo banished the very thought of it! No, no, no, no, no! While she wasn't able to deny that it wasn't a possibility, her logical components not allowing her to do so, yet she still held full intent to keep that possibility from transitioning into reality. It wouldn't happen...it wouldn't...because she wouldn't let it happen.

Yes...of course. That was it. She...simply wouldn't allow it to come to pass because it wouldn't be necessary. Most of all, it wouldn't BE necessary because she...she simply...she simply wouldn't...

"Tempo?"

Though the human expression always failed to escape her as it was obviously physically impossible, the sudden intrusion of her creator's voice had almost caused her to leap out of her own skin.

"Oh! Heh...sorry 'bout that, hun." the violet haired woman apologized, adjusting her robe, even if there wasn't much to adjust as it was rather sloppily draped over her. "I mean...I know you're an early riser and all, but..."

But? But what? What did she have to say 'but' about? "But you're usually not outside your room until I come out."

Tempo's eyes widened in abject horror, immediately rising from her place on the couch, her posture stiffening and growing rigid. "Is that to your disliking, Mother?" she questioned, LaLinde completely befuddled by what she deemed to be such a bizarre reaction.

"No...why would it be?" the older woman replied. "It's your own house, why does it matter where you go off to?"

"Well, your name is the one on the deed and mortgage."

Even amidst her currently grogginess and overall pounding migraine, Noelle wasn't one that needed to be told that there was something definitely wrong with her child. While this new nervous streak was something that she deemed somewhat out of character for the android, especially before...yet...surely she would've been able to recalibrate the input in her prefrontal cortex! All of that information was restored! Why wasn't she displaying the same behavior as she was before? While such a perplexity like this more than warranted a small peek inside her creation's inner workings to see if there was a small glitch or malfunction...though with the current pounding going on inside her temple, that was far from an option at the moment.

"Tempo?" she began, knowing that it was probably an utterly fruitless effort, yet until she found the coveted capsules holding the key to her relief, it was all that she could do to even slightly soothe the aftereffects from the previous night's binge. Which also more likely than meant she'd probably have to go back to substituting smoothies and salads for just about every time she wished to eat the smallest bit of something. "We got some Chase, don't we?"

Though she knew it would surely be a death sentence if she allowed it to seep past her displayed, flat mask, the longhaired robot still held little grasp on how the same person asking her such a question and the one that had constructed her were even the same people. Nevertheless, she had to answer. "That...I'm not entirely certain of, Mother." she answered. "But isn't there something that could serve as some sort of substitute? Advil or perhaps even Tylenol?"

Another expression she was beginning to understand, Tempo held her breath upon hearing a disgruntled sigh exit her creator's lips. "Yeah, sure. Fine. Right now, I'm just about willing to chug down anything to get this damn thing to go down."

Tempo still continued to remain still and silent until she was certain that LaLinde had completed her trek to the bathroom, she wasting no time in making a speedy journey to her own room...only to see that she hadn't even taken the initiative to straighten her sheets out. While straightened sheets or...really, straightened anything was something of a rarity in her home, her creator WAS one who couldn't keep herself focused on one thing at a time...she might beginning to decide that she needed to get herself into a more punctual frame of mind regarding orderliness...one of those things fitting into that frame possibly inputting a command into her own processor and stripping her of-

"No! Damn it, what did I JUST tell you!" the covering of her mouth was far from needed as Tempo's volume was only just above a whisper, yet still, she didn't dare risk it. Yet given how LaLinde would more likely than not be confined to either the living room or her bedroom with a bottle and refilled bottle of water next to her at all times, perhaps maybe this could begin the day where she would put one of those fanciful passages from that meditation book into actual good use...

**New York City**

While Alan was far from feeling completely comfortable with this man's presence, the fact that he just a visiting relative did lessen his tension...even if it wasn't by all that much. 'Well, he certainly LOOKS like he'd be related to Chelsea.' that couldn't have been more true. Even after how many months had passed since he had that ironically fateful encounter in, of all places, the school bathroom, the teen girl STILL didn't lose that intimidating 'air' about her, this man having that same demeanor in spades.

While she was obviously more than overjoyed to see the grizzled, tall member of her family, his sudden arrival, along with the fact he was even here at all was more than just a little puzzling to her. "When'd you get here though? I thought you still caught up with all that business in California."

Xander Payne smirked in response, his rather prominent canines being put on display. "Still am technically. Where exactly is something I'm not at liberty to say, but we've got security, police, just about anything and anyone with a gun up that place's ass." his grin widened upon hearing the girl release a hearty chuckle at his comment. "Course given that they HAVE so many people there, of course calls are going to come in. Sick kids, sick parents, and then you've got people that've gotten half of themselves getting torn off."

"Well, hopefully I was one of the more exciting cases you all got to talk about." Chelsea boasted, Alan in turn only rolling his eyes. Though she probably didn't mean it in an arrogant way, he knew well that she probably wouldn't pass up the chance to raise herself up even if just by a mere inch.

"Got me to get just enough to swing on by, so it must've been good enough." Xander replied. "Though, unfortunately for you, you got beat by this guy's kid that got their jock strap caught in the garbage disposal."

Her eyes widened in terror. "Oh Christ! No way! You're shitting me!"

"Nope. Poor kid's got a literal sausage where his..." Xander momentarily paused. While he had been aware of Alan's presence in the room, it was only at that moment did he realize that he was hovering particularly close to his niece's space. "Oh, sorry!" he laughed. "I didn't think you were here to see Chelsea over here! I thought you were just in here to see somebody else!"

"Oh, m-me!? N-No sir! I..." oh, fantastic. As if his mere being here wasn't enough of a nerve wrecker, now he was actually making his way TOWARDS him. "I was just allowed to come here being that she had her surgery done today, and..." Alan found his already stammering voice beginning to die in his throat, the far taller figure beginning to sport a sharp, toothy smile.

"Oh wait a minute! You must be that Alan kid!" Xander proclaimed, immediately taking hold of the brunette boy's far smaller, and evidently far leaner hand. "Oh, even back at work, Theo's told me so much about you!"

"Theo? As in...Theodore Payne? Chelsea's dad?"

"Yeah, Theo! Speaking of which..." the wild-haired man paused momentarily to look around, then peeking his head out of the room before retreating back inside. "Where IS he anyway?" while Alan was already far from declaring Xander's already tough exterior from appealing (at least to his own personal tastes), he soon discovered that even if that was the case, any sort of expression on the older man's face was better than the scowl he saw beginning to etch into his features. "Don't you DARE tell me he was 'too busy' to drag his ass out here!"

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, yet there was a somber undertone to her outward display that she couldn't care less. "And why would that change now?"

"Oh gee, don't know. Maybe it's because his own freaking kid's stuck in the hospital with a leg and an arm miss-"

**BOOM!**

While he was far from willing to cease his current tirade, it was impossible for the large explosion outside to not capture everyone's attention, those that could make it and those who needed support for mobility either began to or made it clear they wished to migrate over towards the large, expansive window displaying the ever moving, ever loud and apparently, ever hectic environment that was New York.

"Was that a bomb?" Xander questioned, far from being a stranger from explosives, let alone much of anything that wasn't some sort of weapon.

Alan was about to vocally proclaim that was most likely the case, though he ultimately decided to keep himself silent. Even if that day had been months away, anything bomb related, let alone anything danger related informed him that unless the building around them caught fire at that very second, he was to stay put and, if possible, keep his nose out of any business he clearly had no warrant getting into.

**Outside**

He shamed himself for it.

Even from the moment he was summoned (thought he wasn't technically 'called', the call sent out to Dr. Light being the only warrant he was even heading out), he was actually finding himself more than grateful that the city was currently being hassled by Wily's cronies.

This wasn't to say that he was excited that the city WAS being attacked, even if it was just so far a sighting and reports of destruction of public property, yet after the disaster that happened yesterday…suffice to say, Mega Man found himself more than willing to go and try to stop an oncoming meteor shower from falling on the entire Earth. It was clear that the public, though at the moment, they held little choice, they weren't exactly willing to fling themselves at his or his creator's feet due to the fact that they held respect or potentially even trust in them. If anything, even something as small as this that could potentially lead up to something bigger, the reason he was even called out boiled down to the same thing.

He was needed, yet not exactly wanted.

Which was all the more reason he was desperately hoping and praying for the mobile suits, even if it was still in just a single model, prototype version, to be at least something of a success. At least then, his creator would be able to once again prove that his contributions, despite solely being in the field of robotics and machinery, was ultimately for the benefit of his fellow man.

Yes...the benefit for his fellow man. The allowance of man to fight back against the stronger prowess of metal and not allow those like Wily to continually push them further and further back against a wall. The allowance to protect and defend themselves.

'What of you then?'

Mega Man once again chastised himself. That particular thought always managed to somehow seep through no matter how many mental barriers he constructed to keep it out. Though perhaps, it couldn't be helped. After all, if the first two Laws were hard rived into his processor, thus dictating every action from the largest of impacts to the most minuscule and insignificant of acts, then perhaps the Third might as well seize its chance to come into play as well. Although...that too might've bore some complications.

No. No, that...that was such a ridiculous assumption. He held little to no evidence of such a thing remotely taking place. Hell, the mobile suits themselves hadn't even been mass-produced, let alone even readily licensed for such a thing yet!

'And if...WHEN they are? What will become of you then?' Though Rush was already traveling at a rather high velocity already, Mega Man was becoming more than tempted to try and urge the red canine to go even faster. Of all the interjecting he had been suffering recently, he hated this own the most. 'Those like Roll will still be needed, still wanted. But you...'

**BOOM!**

Well...he found himself even more shamed for it; yet suffice to say, thank God for an interruption.

* * *

'Well, the cavalry's shown up, at least.'

Indeed, whilst it wasn't exactly the sight he was hoping to see, Proto Man knew that at least their goal was steadily coming more and more into reach. A handful of vehicles sporting the NYPD insignia barreled through the well-kept grass of the park, oddly enough doing more damage to the natural portions of the area than they had gotten to do in only a few minutes. While Proto knew better than to outright refuse or even give Wily a resounding 'no' to anything and everything that was ordered of himself and whomever else was tasked in coming along with him…simply smashing benches and letting Bomb Man get some steam off by blowing up trash cans was FAR from something he felt he should be wasting his time with.

"Hey, guys! Watch this one!" Bomb Man jovially called out, slinging one of the turned over, tin bins up high into the air, he then producing a bomb and slinging it in the airborne trash can's direction, the contact with the two soon creating a small explosion that resulted in pellets of the bin's contents to begin raining down, alit with flames, some of which began to rain down near the oncoming vehicles. It was far from being detrimental to the officers, both human and mechanical as they were shielded from the flames thanks to the windshields, though it did serve to make some nearly make a collision with some nearby trees that Guts Man hadn't uprooted or Cut Man hadn't seen to slice down.

"Darn it, Bomb Man! What are pulling now?!" Guts Man questioned, obviously far from amused by the rowdy android's display of his namesake.

"Darn it? Geez, old man, what are you now? The 'PC Police'?"

"It's important that even with the job of the destruction of public property that we maintain a sense of professionalism!" the massively set Robot Master gestured then to the flurry of burning bits of garbage that were now littering the ground, he in turn promptly trampling them all underfoot. "We're supposed to simply pound all these things into dust and get the police here, NOT potentially call the fire department down here too!"

"Ooh, using big words now, are we?" the younger machine jested (ironically enough both in actual construction date and apparently mindset).

"Can't believe I'm actually encouraging those damn puns of yours, Scissor-head, but would you two just shut up and cut to the damn chase already?!" the visor-wearing robot ordered, he however immediately cursing his choice of words as the aforementioned 'Scissor-head' was displaying a rather pleased grin despite his lack of any dental implants.

"You...you actually used one of my-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Snippy." Proto Man immediately cut off. "Nothing more than a coincidence that one of those stupid things that comes out of your mouth actually means something."

"FREEZE!" the commanding voice of one of the policebots that had exited from the squad car hollered, a medium sized, yet obviously very attentive and built for the job robotic canine by his side, its hairless, silver frame lowering itself and beginning to display aggression towards the troupe of four destructive machines. "Withdrawal of weapons and disuse of any aggressive actions as well as no resistance to arrest are STRONGLY encouraged!" he relayed, his ivory finger firmly kept on the trigger of his plasma pistol. "I'd advise that you heed my advice, gentleman. No one has gotten hurt yet, including you, and contrary to what you might believe, I would prefer to keep it that way." as if to confirm his point, the silverly robotic canine barking in response.

"I can second that!" a voice from above shouted down, a blue blur coming down from on high to land on the ground, he rising to his knees after his systems had taken a moment to recover from the impact. "Though if I know any of them, they're not too good at listening to directions."

Proto Man smirked. "Oh, such a grand entrance there, bro!" as if to further drive this point, he proceeded to give the Blue Bomber a mock round of applause. "Not one of your 'creative', but eh, at least you showed up."

"What are you doing here, Proto Man?" the azure armored robot questioned.

"Well, it's sorta like this, bro. Doc gets some crazy idea in his head, then he thinks he needs to send us out here for-"

"No, I mean...what are you doing HERE? As in, WHY are you even HERE?" as if to emphasize, he gestured to the small collection of greenery around him. "Maybe I'm just not exactly 'getting' it or something, but I don't think Wily's going to get much use out of tearing up a local park."

"Maybe that's the point..."

Before Mega Man or really anyone else could question further, the scarf-wearing android signaled for the other three Robot Masters accompanying him to go in for the kill, he in turn following suit, though his target was far more specific and blue. Whilst they were all unable to intentionally do any damage to anyone of the officers that were flesh, this didn't exactly translate to leaving everything else surrounding them intact.

Guts Man wasted little energy simply lifting the vehicles above his helm, roughly shaking it and placing pressure on it to discourage its passengers to exit the vehicle, glass being reduced to mere splinters with the entire police car soon following in a similar fashion, the construction bot further displaying his unfathomably powerful body by winding and twisting the collection of wire and metal until it was little more than a disjointed, yet oddly enough, nearly perfectly round ball.

While Cut Man was far from ever achieving such prowess, ultimately, he was convinced that as long as he bore the twin blades atop his head and several more he could conjure up, such a lacking in physical power could be readily compensated. He far from waited for the officers, both human and metallic alike, to exit their vehicles, his Rolling Cutter always making a perfectly clean, straight cut through the car's material. It was still just enough of a distance away from the blades potentially catching any skin or potentially severing any limbs, hence why he was able to even perform such a feat in the first place, yet it still bore a similar sense of panic for those that came to see the Rolling Cutter's power, the world around them feeling as if it was steadily growing further and further apart until gravity took complete control and the resounding 'THUD' from the halves of the car hitting the ground and their senses, both organic and input, ordering them to make a run for safer ground.

Bomb Man, on the other hand...oddly enough, he had decided to take a somewhat 'different' route from the other two Robot Masters, taking off down the street and vocally daring for any one of the 'badge-wearing pussies' to 'grow some actual balls' and try to go catch him. One had apparently taken the Mohawk-bearing android's offer, rushing off after him with a single K-9 unit trailing behind him.

"The hell's he doing?!" Guts Man growled, his lower jaw flapping wildly as he tossed aside his latest 'car ball' and ordered Bomb Man to get his sorry 'metal ass' back here and how 'this isn't part of the schedule'.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Proto Man declared, delivering another blast that was dodged by its blue target.

Though it left him open, Mega Man couldn't find himself looking in the direction Bomb Man had began running in, what was seen from across his current location made the oil running though his piping run cold.

* * *

"Hey, someone's coming towards here!" Alan declared, the sound of shattering glass being registered by his ears, the same sound of panes being broken through growing all the more closer and closer.

While Xander found that due to her newly applied 'parts', Chelsea was far heavier than she had been last, yet given with what was soon flung through the window of the room along with seemingly several others, he knew he would have to adjust quickly as the circular object needed no identification as to what it was, the fuse almost already completely out.

* * *

"Hey you!"

Well, that was his cue. Bomb Man made a dash towards a nearby tightly compressed space in between the hospital and the building residing beside it, the policebot following suit. All the while, Mega Man, while incredibly perplexed and not to mention outright horrified to see the explosives laying in the center of the floor, the removal of the stationed bombs was momentarily cut off upon the wick of the circular little explosion finally giving out. Quickly seizing the bomb, the Blue Bomber was just about to toss the device out of the broken window before...

He found himself receiving a face full of nauseatingly colorful, completely harmless collection of streamers and shimmering glitter, he in turn rendered completely silent while the growing sounds of snickers and cheers of some of the older residents, some even taken handfuls of the festive decorations and spreading the already scattered mess...which had gotten even more so when Rush arrived to the fray.

* * *

Yes...he was looking back now. Just the moment he had been waiting for.

Springing forward and taking the distracted policebot in a chokehold, Bomb Man took the small, silver disk and placed it underneath the officer's collar, just above where his spherically shaped chest had began before his captive had managed to snag the bulkier Robot Master's forearm and aim his plasma pistol, a clean, clear shot cutting through the android's metal hide and exited out of the other side of his captured appendage.

"GAH!" while he wasn't planning on keeping his prey long, Bomb Man was far from expecting such a maneuver, immediately releasing him and taking his injured limb into the grip of his other, undamaged arm. "Okay...okay. I'll give you that." he chuckled.

"I TOLD you." the officer answered, his pistol aimed and ready to fire again. "Resistance to arrest is discouraged for a reason."

"Yeah, well, I've gotten enough steam off to hold me for a bit, so here's hoping that you'll still be up and kicking next time me and the boys decide to shake things up a bit!"

"FREEZE! That's an order!" the officer hollered, Bomb Man in turn, while more than willing to stay and continue egging this blowhard more, knew well that Doc would be more than a little pissed if they didn't make it back at the set time.

"Geez fine. Though if we're going to be here for a bit..." he paused momentarily, a familiar, spherical shaped object being produced. "You mind holding this for me?"

What transpired in the next few seconds was little more than a series of scrambled, disjointed events that took more time needed to sort out than the moments that it had actually all taken place in, yet when the officer had finally regained his senses at their maximum functionality, he became rather aware of how, while there was indeed an explosion, it was far from one he or his K-9 unit needed to worry about, the only visible damage done being the scorch marks that now coated their once, flawlessly bright and silver outer shells in thick, blackened soot.

**Skull Fortress**

While their skins, along with their processors and practically every single component composing of their entire forms were guaranteed safety from the balding scientist's tools, adjustments and even more alterations, or as Wily put it, 'enhancements' to their programs, Proto Man, along with Guts and Cut Man were far from pleased of how potentially CLOSE such a thing came to be...though the later two Robot Master's couldn't exactly pinpoint on why the former seemed particularly concerned about this. It was a ridiculous possibility, yet it was as if they weren't ALLOWED to understand why that was such a concern...

"It worked, that's what matters!" Bomb Man defended. "We were sent out there to plant that thing, we, or rather, I did, and the old guy's happy! If anything, you all should be THANKING me-"

"AND if anything, WE should be taking rounds in kicking your ass for that little stunt you pulled!" Guts Man swiftly interjected, slamming the smaller Robot Master against the wall.

"Yeah!" Cut Man butted in (though he perhaps would've been fonder of using the expression, 'cut in') gesturing to his torso. "Do you have any idea of what could've happened to you?! Where..." the red skinned Robot Master paused, his vigor in joining in the berating of staidly transitioning into a increasingly obvious display of what could've almost been considered akin to fear of a small child. "Where he would take you? Do...to you..."

"Speaking of which, how is it down there?" Proto Man quickly made his entrance. While he was more than willing to allow the two to give Bomb Man a verbal beatdown, what Cut Man was referring to...yeah, even now, he wasn't exactly willing to go back to that.

"I...I feel fine." he answered, still however rather wary as he found Guts Man gently tracing and prodding the area whilst Bomb Man only looked on, having been released from the larger bot's hold. "It still feels a little loose sometimes...but...it...it's fine. So far."

"Hmm...can't feel anything too off." Guts Man relayed. "But keep us posted, you hear?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure thing." it was then that it became noticeable that Bomb Man was holding his right forearm in an oddly peculiar fashion.

"What?" the mowak-bearing machine questioned, in turn keeping his arm further ducked down underneath his left. "Uh...y'know, I kinda liked what you were doing before. G-Go back to doing that."

Cut Man landed in toward's Proto's audio receptor. "You planning on heading out again tonight?"

"Not exactly...but seeing as Doc's in a good mood...well, as good as he could probably be, I might be able to slip out."

**New York**

So far, so good. While Mike's shop was never considered something of a 'hot-spot', that didn't mean that it was so unvisited that he was either teetering towards or in the red. Yet with the shop's actual 'mascot' being put into place, he seemed he was drawing more fascinated kids that sat and watched by the window then seemed to migrate elsewhere when they soon came to see that unless they either purchased something for the store of went dumpster diving, they would possibly construct something only a quarter of what they were so intrigued by. Yet all the while, maybe this might've brought in their parents...if they just so happened to be in the robotics field or mere enthusiasts like himself.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO MIKE'S JUNK N' STUFF!"

"Huh, you finally got this thing working?"

The red bearded man's eyes lit up upon hearing the familiar voice. Though he wasn't entirely expecting him to be making his rounds tonight, if there was one thing that could be said about him, he contributed a good amount to keep the place afloat. A young man entered the small store, auburn hair flipped outward to the front and bearing a telling smirk on his lips, his eyes concealed by thick, black shades. He approached the counter, his tightly tied trench coat unable to entirely conceal the large, metallic red boots stationed on his calves, yet the protruding puff of bright, yellow fabric was displayed as if it were a beautiful, purposefully fashioned crest to draw eyes, even if this was unintentional. Though unknowns to him, it DID draw a pair of eyes...a pair of shocked, Peridot irises.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be coming tonight!" Mike greeted the mysterious figure, the unseen observer soon beginning to wonder whether or not their initial conclusions had been mistaken.

"Didn't think so either. Course as always, I don't decide the schedule." no...there was no mistaking it now. They knew that voice! "So...how'd you actually fix that thing?" the coat-wearing 'stranger' questioned, gesturing towards the small robot stationed near the door.

"Oh, that wasn't exactly me. It's actually pretty crazy, really. See, we had this old lady and her grandmother over for dinner a bit ago..." of course, his attention was steadily becoming more and more focused on the sudden realization that in the room behind the counter, they weren't alone. Perhaps it was just due to Mike's current retelling of what had led up prior to his 'mascot's that was drawing up comparisons, yet the sudden, almost deliberate display of curled, golden locks soon cemented that he needed to make this trip far quicker than the others.

"Uh...Mike? Not meaning to disrespect or anything, but the guys I need this for are not exactly the patient type, so...do you mind?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure thing!"

If he had to give him anything, at least Mike was one of those humans that apparently weren't smart enough to ask questions. upon having a few slates of metal and bag of nails and screws, the trench coated figure began to make his leave, he out of the door and thus, unable to hear the back door opening. Alright...just a little more ways, then he'd be in the clear. Hell, the whole thing in itself was just TOO coincidental to be real! Somebody like her? Such a spoiled little brat? There was no way it could've been her in there!

"HEY!"

There was no way...

"Turn around!"

There wad absolutely no way...

"I KNOW you can hear me! Do it!"

At first, he was hoping that perhaps his appearance, while he himself admitted wasn't TOO much of a detraction from his regularly held one, would be just enough of a detractor for her to conclude that she had just made a fool of herself to the one that she would assume was the wrong person. Yet given how, even with the dirty, dusty apron of faded blue tied around her waist that contrasted drastically with her regular, obviously high-price attire he was still able to recognize her, it was doubtful that she wouldn't have experienced the exact same with him.

"Nice to see you too, Princess..."

**Note: Okay, I think that's at least a decent enough ending point. So yeah, if you guys prefer this style of chapter more, please tell me as well as anything else you'd like to see. Also, please tell me if you weren't satisfied with something or want more development, the usual list of concerns. Thank you all and I hope to hear from you!**


	29. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 7

**Note: Hello everyone! So…yeah. A lot of editing since last time. Nothing's been deleted or anything, yet rather, much was combined and in turn, it may appear the story's lost a good few chapters, but I assure you that everything's still here. I mainly just wanted to edit it so that it doesn't look like it's dragging on too long with each episode (and I have made a quota to fill for 6,000-7,000 words per chapter minimum) that each episode be no more than 10 parts save for special cases, though those aren't going to come for awhile. I may do the same for my other stories as I've gotten more comfortable with writing longer chapters. I mainly updated shorter updates due to fear I might lose your interest, yet I'm glad to see that that's not the case. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope I please you both now and in the future!**

**Chapter 29-Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 7**

**© of Capcom**

The Russian girl was far from being in a welcoming mood, she completely ignoring her Babushka's firm command to keep a pleasant smile on her face and to not let Mike catch her lazing around (or even her if she decided to pass by, Kalinka knowing well that while she was far advancing in her age, she wasn't one to not make a threat she didn't intend to keep), yet at that moment, she didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Kalinka snarled, glaring daggers at the trench coat wearing android.

"What? Can't a guy do some shopping in peace?" Proto Man scoffed, the teenaged girl's face growing redder and redder.

"Answer me, damn it! What are you doing here?!" she continued to demand, completely unaware that her raised tone had alerted and gained a few curious listeners, including the red headed, bearded man inside the store.

It was tempting, he wouldn't lie. Even from the first time he saw it, her pathetic attempts to be intimidating were still just as hilarious now as they were then. Yet despite what he told her being true, he wasn't here shopping for himself...at least not entirely.

"Yeah, look, princess: it's fun listening to whatever spews out of those overly done lips of yours, but I'm not exactly here on my own time, so if you don't horribly mind, your highness..." he began to turn and leave, walking off into the distance and leaving the curly haired brat with nothing more to do than make her way back into the store with the owner surely questioning her as to why she even darted out in the first place.

At least, that's how he intended the following events to occur, yet as he turned and stepped forward, the shades wearing robot became very aware that something was wrong upon feeling something in his knee create a loud SNAP, his journey forward soon transitioning into a journey down...down to the ground, the contents of his bag spilling out and he becoming aware, to his horror, that everything from the knee downward on his right leg was completely unresponsive.

Whilst Kalinka wouldn't lie in saying that his sudden descent to the ground had caught her off guard and more than startled her (though she maintained it was only a little), she nearly leapt out of her skin upon feeling a large hand place itself onto her shoulder.

"What's the hurry?" she heard Mike say. "Is something wrong..." his words trailed off upon seeing the clothed robot on the ground, he then looking to the blonde. "What happened out here?" he questioned. While far from accusing her (in reality, there was absolutely no way she, not even a more stout man such as himself would overpower a machine), yet given the circumstances, she WAS the only available witness he could see.

"I...I don't know!" she retorted defensively. "He just fell! He didn't trip or anything, he just fell!"

"My knee..."

Mike turned his attention towards the fallen robot. "Huh? You mind repeating that, buddy?" he questioned in concern, making his way over towards Proto Man.

"It..." Proto Man in turn groaned, quickly pushing his thick shades back when he felt them begin to slide off the bridge of his nose. "It's my knee...I think. The...the ACL component." as if to demonstrate, he proceeded to attempt to move his right leg which resulted in the upper half from the thigh to where the android's red boot began dragging the rest of the leg. He could technically move, though walking was out of the question.

"Well..." while he didn't suspect that Mike would simply leave him in his current position, Proto Man was far from expecting the larger built man to be wrapping his arm around him and hoisting him upward, the robot only having one functioning leg to shift some of the weight off of the obviously struggling human. "Kalinka, get the door." Mike wheezed.

The Russian girl's eyes widened in shock. Surely he wasn't thinking..."Um...why?"

"Eh." he began to drag the equally flabbergasted robot forward towards the shop's entrance. "Good chance to maybe put some of the 'added services' to work.

**Light Residence**

What the hell was WRONG with him?!

Replaying the scenario in his head over and over again, he couldn't reach any conclusion as to why he WOULDN'T go after what appeared to be a bomb thrown through a hospital window in the midst of a group of both patients and staff alike, yet then that also brought the conclusion that doing that would ultimately be in contradiction to the First Law. Besides, while it wasn't out of character for Bomb Man to readily chuck his namesake explosives around as if they were little more than firecrackers, any which were meant to cause large explosions were always directed away from any known, potential human contact. They had to be! Even the ones that he HAD thrown at those who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time were far from anything lethal, and they were placed with the intention to scare and frighten away, not cause bodily harm (unless someone was foolish enough to take the device and lift it up to their face, yet even then, that would be far more their own fault).

The bottom line was, he had been granted a chance to redeem himself, to get the general public and gossiping media (he hadn't been brave enough to listen to it out of fear it would affect his overall readiness and need for preparation, yet he was sure they were talking about him) of his and his creator's backs!

Yet today...today had seen to once again turn him into a clown.

"Oh yes...wasn't THAT a grand display?" he grumbled, reclining back into his bed, Rush still playing around with the stray steamer he had taken home, of which only worsened Mega's mood when he whined and begged for him to tug on the other end so he could do so on the other end with his jaws. "Oh, thank you so much Mega Man! Oh, isn't he just the greatest guys? The Blue Bomber? The Defender of the Human Race? Defending and protecting us all sick, hospitalized, helpless humans from the horrid monstrosity that is party streamers-AH!" while he was far from finishing his lament, being yanked to the floor was far from the expected reaction he thought he would've received. The streamer had broken, yet Rush didn't appear disappointed. If anything, it seemed that causing the small tumble to the floor was purposefully done. "What?" Mega Man asked irritably as he got himself in an upright position, the ruby canine just continuing to stare back at him with a no-nonsense expression on his features.

"Mega no mope." he simply stated in reply.

"Wha-I'm not!" the azure armored android retorted, his unveiled, wild hair whipping back lightly. "Don't look at me like that!" Rush was far from deterred, simply pushing his weight on his chest. "I told Roll and Doc the same thing I'm telling you. I just...I just don't want to go into details about what happened tonight. But that DOESN'T mean that I'm moping!"

Rush far from bought his master's insistence of doing contrary to what was in plain sight, yet if anything, at least he was able to see a side of the Blue Bomber that the aforementioned android made sure never left the home or from the inner circle of their 'family', of which even then, he seemed to make it a goal in life to keep it suppressed. If that failed, then to his room he would go to sit and stew until he would eventually be forced to listen to the conclusions his logical circuits were continually pounding in his head and release those unpleasant and ultimately declared such by his very systems 'unnecessary' emotions...if he could even call them that. Yet that could wait for another time, Rush inwardly declared. Another long, far off, and if he could help it, as distant as possible time...

While the sensation of the fibers of his carpet intrigued him with the multiple dips and rises yet all the while remaining soft to the touch, Mega found that at that moment, allowing his heavy form to sink into his mattress was what he was preferring the most. Nothing else really TO do but allow himself to go off into sleep mode, unless Wily or some other scientist from around the world had a bone to pick with him, the latter case almost surely being connected to Wily yet again.

Shutting his cerulean eyes momentarily, he began to inwardly recalibrate his sensory input, the settings increasing their reception to the outer elements such as heat and cold, and given from the sudden plushness of his bed sheets, touch as well.

It would be a useless and ultimately, rather crippling factor if it just so happened that he would be summoned once again, yet the sensation of the cotton fabric being clutched in between his blue fingers managed to distract Mega Man's mind away from such things at least momentarily.

He had remembered why, though it would surely be considered odd, if not completely bizarre, he simply adored setting himself at this state. Though his hands were constructed of the exact same material, he preferred to not allow them to touch the portions of his body that were constructed of the azure titanium composing of his outer shell...lest he be reminded of how chilled and solid he was compared to everything else...how cold and still it was...how, as he could've said...lifeless.

Though he was rarely, if ever willing to bring those particular questions and pondering up, he found that, begrudgingly, another puzzling and taxing matter came to override the other. Not as long set as it, yet perhaps that was why it held such prevalence due to its recent discovery.

He didn't have the chance to question him about it during the earlier, unexpected skirmish beforehand, and given that he didn't exactly SEE him in the flesh (or more appropriately, the metal, as much as the thought threatened to bring up that particular, dreaded loop of questioning), on Skull Man's memory files, there was no mistaking it. There was no other bot that bore the voice he heard conversing with that young girl in those tunnels. Logical components still maintained that conclusions couldn't be reached just yet...but even so, he held more than enough factors in his mind to reach at least make it plausible... though it was those same components that began to trouble him.

If his assumptions, his hopes WERE indeed correct...what then? Half of his still waking consciousness was overjoyed whilst the other was plagued with fear for the android in mind, mainly for his safety. Even given if he was responsible in allowing Cossack's daughter to reach the surface, and in turn, reach him and her father...that was still just one act. One act of several, far more damaging others. Others that, to his fear, would surely be put above that single moment.

**Mike's Shop**

"Alright, lift 'em up!"

That was the last thing she wished to do, they all fully aware of how heavy the robot was even WITH his functioning leg taking some of the weight off (though she swore that he was slouching over on her side to purposefully make it more difficult for her), yet eventually, Proto Man was hoisted onto the cleared out counter, Kalinka in turn afterward taking to see if she had possibly chipped or broken one of her nails.

"Eh...sorry. Guess I probably need to get one of those work tables for this type of stuff." Mike apologized. "Course that also means I probably should've thought of that BEFORE putting it out there we do that sort of stuff now..." the red haired man turned towards his recently hired help. "Well, I guess I'll leave it you. Let me know if there's any issues or if you need anything extra, though given how much stuff's here, that's probably never going to happen."

"Wait a minute..." Kalinka quickly interjected. Was he asking her to...no. He couldn't be serious. "You want ME to repair HIM?"

"Uh...yeah, pretty much. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

It would kill her, surely. Not because the action itself would, yet what would happen afterward that would surely ensure she would suffer something horrible for it. Kalinka wished right then and there that she could relay every single horrible thing that's happened to her since this bastard ever came into her life, cursing and throwing every vile curse she could think of both in spoken English and her own native tongue. Oh, and she would make it all the more better by taking the wrench positioned on the far right corner of the counter and proceeding to beat his head in with it! Of course, in all actuality, she wouldn't be able to get that far mainly because despite her rage, she probably held nowhere near enough strength to cause such damage. Also, if she DID go through with her admittedly violent and spontaneous fantasy, it would surely result in her getting kicked out of the first and only occupation she ever held up to this point, and if she did, it would surely be her last as she doubted she would've survived the wrath of her Babushka.

"Um, hello?"

Of course even if she were greatly exaggerating everything she had just thought of prior (though she would firmly deny such), she knew she had to do something...that something unfortunately leaning towards something she wasn't too fond of going through with.

"Oh, no." she responded, though it took a great deal of effort on her part to even get the statement through her lips, let alone her grit teeth. "No problem at all."

"HELLO! WELCOME TO MIKE'S JUNK N' STUFF!"

"Hm? Who in the world..." Mike turned towards both robot and hired help. "Seems like you're not the only late arrival tonight. Guess I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

"But Mike-eh, Mr. Corlett-"

"Look, just do what you can Kalinka. If it's too severe, then we can at least take him by another repair shop." he dared not say 'actual repair shop' given that he had finally been able to title his store as such. Not that there was a sign declaring the additional services or anything...let alone that he was even hiring for such services...yet it was still an official repair shop in his eyes!

Seeing that he would have to maintain the business he held for a longer period of time at that moment, Mike shut the door to the back room, leaving the two of them confined together, in a tightly packed and compressed space, alone.

It was an understatement to call the atmosphere developing around them 'tense'. One could've very well assumed that the storm of the century was brewing in that small room, the machine atop of the counter staring back into the face of a clearly angered, far from welcoming or willing to assist young woman.

"Well?" Kalinka finally asked, it soon becoming clear that unless she made the first move to speak, he obviously wasn't going to.

Proto Man in turn quirked one dark brow. "Well, what?"

Her mouth went agape at that. "Well, what...WELL WHAT?!" He dared?! Was he actually insinuating that he held no clue as to...oh no. She saw through what he was doing...same damn smirk on his lips signaled to her that she was only providing the reaction he baited her for...and ultimately won. 'Svoloch.' she inwardly cursed. True, it was likely that even if Mike could hear her if she said it aloud (her former volume definitely at least being slightly heard from beyond the closed room), he would far from understand the curse that would tumble from her lips, yet given of why, let alone whom she was even here by, she dare not risk it.

She could see it now...

'Hey, Annina, I heard Kalinka talking back there. You wouldn't happen to know what 'Svoloch' means, do you?'

Of which would then follow her Babushka spouting out every vile swear SHE could think of (ironically enough) before seeing to it that her rump would bear a highly uncanny resemblance to a freshly plucked pair of cherries. It didn't even matter if she stated that she was too old for such things, as the old woman would respond with how she would be the judge of what she was and wasn't too old for. 'Behave like a child, you'll be treated like one!'

"You look like you've got something you want to say, Princess." she was jostled back to reality upon her forcibly assigned 'project's' voice had reached her ears.

The blonde in turn ground her teeth behind her pink lips. "Possibly." she strained. "But I'm on the clock at the moment and have a job to do-"

"Don't give me any of that." he interrupted with a scoff. "You and I know damn well that you'd rather be anywhere but here-"

"Zatk'nis!" she hissed, soon reminding herself of how just moments later she made a note to keep her volume as low as possible. "Shut up!" she said again in English, her tone reduced to a harsh whisper. "You have NO idea of what it took to get me in here, and yes, this is far from somewhere I'd want to be either, but given this compared to God knows what Babushka will do to me if I screw this up, I'll take the option that'll keep me alive, understand?!"

Silence fell between the two before Proto Man found that ultimately, the sooner one of them answered, the sooner he could leave...and she was making it clear that she wouldn't accept a simple nod or any other silent gesture as an answer.

"Loud and clear, Princess."

"Fine. Now get that thing off." she gestured towards the thick trench coat he had on, he seeming to look somewhat shocked. "Well, how else am I going to get whatever you got wrong with you fixed?"

"My leg's the problem, not the rest of me!" he protested, clutching the deep brown, and from the looks of it, rather old coat and tightening it over the portions that it had already covered. If anything, it appeared as if he were not entirely comfortable with 'exposing' himself to her in this situation, something of which she failed to understand why as she had clearly seen him without any clothing, that stupid scarf of his included.

"What's the problem? I want you out of here just as much as you want to GET out of here, so come on!" Kalinka argued. "Off with it!"

"Not happening!" Proto Man shot back.

If he continued, then she was soon going to have to allow herself to momentarily forget about her Babushka's displeasure as her rage was in desperate need of release. "Then at least answer me as to WHY you don't want to take it off."

She was expecting the android to retort back with a simple yet vague answer that barely answered anything at all, or to simply brush her question off entirely with stating that his wishing to keep the clothing on was his choice, all with that same, damnable smirk she utterly loathed...yet she didn't see it come. If anything, he seemed to grow even more defensive and unforthcoming. It appeared to be that he wasn't just uncomfortable with allowing her to see or inspect him up close...it seemed to be that he was almost fearful of presenting what was underneath the piece of clothing for any open eyes to see. "It...that's my business." he finally told her. While her position of her being made of flesh and he of metal certainly limited him to what he could and couldn't say to her, pleading the fifth didn't count as lying the last time he checked. "And besides...if I'm technically your 'patient', that basically translates to you being the one to have to accommodate for MY needs, doesn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about being a 'patient'? I'm not your doctor." Kalinka answered. "Not that I'd ever care for YOU even if I was."

"Well, if you want to keep yourself here and that crazy old woman from wringing your neck, you'll be playing that part." he then allowed some of the trench coat to fall from his immobile leg, though only just enough, holding up a good portion of it above the knee where the oversized calve began. "So why not we both do ourselves a favor and get this over with quick?"

"Fine. I'll give you that. But ONLY that."

"The feeling's mutual."

While Kalinka was more than willing to continue the verbal banter with him until she would surely be the victor (like hell she would allow him to gain any sort of upper hand on her, massive CPU and installed information be damned), the wrench she saw sitting opposite of her current standing place was reminding her that if she were to do so, it would unfortunately have to come later. Going over for the tool, she began scanning the limb that wasn't compromising with the rest of Proto Man's body, seeing the tightly screwed bolts that connected the lower half of his leg to the upper. "All right...let's open you up."

**Light Residence**

It was official. The month of July had officially sucked.

While she knew that it was only her general conclusion declaring such a grand statement and she also knew well that if she were to say it aloud, her creator and probably Mega (if he wasn't already drowning himself in a toxic cocktail of self-inflicted misery) would immediately retort and attempt to try and list a bevy of events that could've been considered positive.

But even so, she in turn would incessantly deny their consensus and interject her own that this month along with probably the later part of the last had been utter hell. The entire household had been nothing but a breeding ground for tension and overlooking dread, especially ever since Doc had began collaborating with the mobile suit project. While Roll herself was indifferent about the subject, she wouldn't deny that perhaps it might've been a step in the right direction, or at least the direction that would get people off her brother's back.

If anything...this month, while she wouldn't take back her conclusion that it had been utterly miserable, she herself couldn't account for herself being the one to take a good brunt of that misery.

'Assholes...' she mentally cursed. Nothing about her function, let alone her general programming said anything about not being able to state what she truly thought of the general collection of humans that were currently hounding her creator and especially her brother. If she couldn't use sticks and stones, then she would at least master the art of being razor tongued. The point she still spouted out at the public meeting still stood and she was far from changing her mind anytime soon, yet she, and perhaps Doc as well (even if he was more than consumed by getting the prototype suit completed, he seemed to always know things about both her and her sibling that they attempted to keep to themselves) began to see, rather oddly, that despite this seemingly 'positive' direction that this suit would take the human enforcers of the law...only one seemed to not be entirely on board with it.

**DING DONG!**

"Hm?" while perhaps it was a blessing in disguise to hear the doorbell, thus forcibly wrangling her from her pondering (if there was one trait she didn't wish to partake in with her sibling, it would've definitely have been his 'moods'), yet that also bore the question popping up in her processor as to who in the world would be paying a visit to their home at this hour?

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" she shouted, rising from her place on the couch, having lost interest in the antics of the shark-octopus hybrid on the television screen. A shame too, as she always found this particular item in the 'Syfy channel library' hilarious, even if her logical inputs were practically screaming in agony throughout the entire thing. Another thing too was that if it was another one of those reporters, anyone aside from her wouldn't have the gall to simply give them the answer of a door shutting promptly in their faces. That also reminded the housekeeper...'I see that pink-haired bitch pointing a camera at Mega again, I'm taking that thing and using it as a bat while that flying green friend of hers will be the baseball!'

**DING DONG!**

"Yeah, yeah! I hear you!"

Roll was half expecting either Doc or Mega to shout back at her to 'mind her manners', yet if it was who she was thinking it was, she was going to be the furthest thing from 'nice'. Yet who met her on the other side of the door forced all those planned glares and door slams to the back of her mind, saved, unfortunately for another time. Shame, as she was just about willing to give the entire household a round of 'Summer-Spring Cleaning' just to receive some of her tension.

"Good evening, Ms. Light." the Police Bot greeted, the embezzled star on his hat immediately identifying himself to her. "I..." he paused momentarily, his small, emerald irises seeming to contract slightly. "I was curious to see if Dr. Light was available."

**Mike's Shop**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You can't be serious right now..."

He didn't like the sound of that. "What are you talking about?"

Kalinka looked to Proto Man, mouth completely agape. "What am I..." she released a mix between a gasp and a scoff. "Everything!" she answered. "Everything here is bordering becoming something that could be laying around here!"

While the android was aware that his leg wouldn't be in the best of shape given that it had literally given out from under him, sitting up somewhat allowed him to see at least part of what the Russian girl was even talking about.

His silvery, metallic patella removed for better viewing and access to the cables and ligaments that lie underneath, it was easy, even from where he was at to see the damage she was referring to. While the silvery and rather inhuman-like portions that were likened to the tibia, fibula, and femur were relatively all right, it became apparent that the rods constructing of his endoskeleton keeping him upright were not the problem. The thick, rows of wires that connected and coiled around the ligaments, which served as given their position around the two silvery components, his ACL and PCL, had been severely torn, if not nearly reading to completely snap entirely!

"Did you just simply not KNOW that half of your leg was about to fall off!?" Kalinka continued to question, Proto Man in turn keeping his lips shut. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" she expressed.

"Yeah, but where's the part that says I have to listen?"

"If you want me to fix this quicker then I suggest you open those ears of yours up!" she shot back, her statement in turn reminding her that while he had scored one victory against her (yet ONLY one), she STILL had a task she was assigned to do. Besides, when she put more thought into it, perhaps the 'true victory' of all of this would be her maintaining her status as an employee DESPITE the fact she was having to contend with him.

Looking down at the injury Proto Man held underneath the metal shell, Kalinka continued her study of both the torn and soon to be torn wires, her 'patient' not exactly too keen on the look of uncertainty beginning to contort features. "What?" he questioned, steadily growing more and more anxious as he knew that the trip here was far from one that he had planned to make. If he had been gone too long, the severed wires hindering his movement would far from be the only things he would have to contend with. "What does it look like?"

"Hmm..." Kalinka simply groaned, yet given how she was still inspecting him, it was far from an answer to his question.

"Hey, Princess! What does it look like?"

"It's a total mess if you want a solid answer!" she shot back. Granted, she would've very well told him so otherwise, yet given how it was evident he was intentionally pushing her buttons for his own amusement, her former resolve to not allow him the satisfaction was far easier said that done as she was seeing. "It..."

"What? I thought you were the one that was making a whole deal about how that banshee's going to dig your grave if you screwed this up, so what's the problem-"

If she had done what she so horribly desired and craved to do, it would've surely meant that, yet the moment he released such a name describing her grandmother, she found her composure along with generally any semblance of restraint leaving her, more than willing and ready to give that limey bastard a swing to the head with the tool in her now clenched fist.

"Don't you DARE call MY Babushka such a thing, you mudak."

While Proto Man knew he had far underestimated the intensity of her reaction (he not even understanding it as up until now, he would've assumed she would've been freely comparing the aforementioned relative to the Bride of Satan), yet this only proved to be yet another instance on where the superiority of the mechanically enhanced mind would trump that wrinkled lump of layered flesh resting in an encasement of bone.

"Then how about YOU stop treating me as if I'm just something you can simply have your way with." he growled, not one drop of sarcasm in his voice.

"Then stop pissing me off." Kalinka huffed back.

"Hey, just a little reminder: it might not exactly be living in a palace, but I would think that just a LITTLE amount of thanks would be in order."

"Thanks?! What in the world would I EVER have to thank you..." just as she was about to finish, she found her voice trailing off, that moment within the depths of those caverns playing for her again, along with the information he relayed to her over the broken, abandoned pier overlooking the two, lonely islands stationed miles away. Initially, she didn't believe it. Given the reaction that he had managed to obtain for her being rather conveniently just the thing to allow him to snag that piece of dirty, yellow cloth he always had with him (why the attachment to that of all things, she was still boggled by), yet she soon found her former conclusion to be completely rendered null and void upon remembering the simple fact of 'forced truthfulness' when machines had to deal with those outside of those sharing metal skin.

"Look..." Proto Man began. "I don't like you, and you sure as hell don't like me, but I'm not here for me."

She didn't quite catch that. "Wait, excuse me?"

"I got to be back at least in another hour before he notices I'm gone." Proto Man answered, his expression becoming grim, though it took some study on Kalinka's part to conclude this given his eyes were hidden from view. "And yeah, I'll admit it, it's more than a little dickish to bring that little incident up from back then, but I'm saying that because while I might be in trouble..." he paused, his upper jaw beginning to grind on his bottom lip, as if it was taking as much willpower he could muster to even allow them to tumble from his lips. "I've got a few guys that are counting on me to bring that stuff I bought back."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Practically everything, so would you PLEASE just hurry up!?"

While she didn't consider it to be anything abnormal, the fact he went to such lengths to try and disguise himself (albeit rather poorly in her eyes) proving that much, yet she couldn't comprehend why he was being so secretive about what she saw to be basic, almost insultingly simple questions. Nevertheless, even with the inability to lie to her, he could still have the option to simply refuse to speak. The 'incident' he was bringing up was being used as leverage against her, yes, yet even then, there was a desperate, almost entirely fear based motivation for using it, as if that was the very last thing he could use to get what he wanted from her...though if his words were anything to go by, this was not for his sake. At least not entirely, and even then, his benefit was purely circumstantial.

Even as she began reaching for a screwdriver and tweezers, she heard a familiar, angry voice declare that she was being bought. 'What do I him for?' she heard it cry out, its voice her very own, even identifying itself as her own. Perhaps in a sense, it was she, at least in part. 'Yes, he took me out of that cage, yet he's ALSO the one that came to snatch me up and let his two friends completely trash my and Papa's home! And don't forget about how he sat by and let that monster rip off Beat's wings...' her reaching hand for a smaller screwdriver momentarily stopped. 'Not to mention that he's the reason I can't BE with Papa...that I can't even be back home! The reason I'm stuck here and put in a hotel room THEN a shitty apartment with no furniture other than a couple of lawn chairs and air mattresses!'

"If you got to be mad at somebody, fine." he heard him say. "But don't lump them into this. It...it's not really their fault."

Not their fault, how could it NOT be their fault?! Yes, in retrospect, Kalinka understood what Proto Man was saying, yet even still, they went in there with the intent to forcibly remove her from her home against her will! Even still...she didn't believe he was lying about this, not that he could. Being vague, yes, but at least he was forced to be honest with her.

'And not to mention...he IS right.' the voice came again, far softer and dare she say, more gentle and kind than before, she finding her hand clasping onto the small tool. 'Even if he IS bringing it up just to get me to fix him...what he did was surely far from anything beneficial to himself.'

While at least he knew, given from seizing of the smaller screwdriver, he was at least going to be able to eventually deliver what he had come for. The bag was pretty much useless now thanks to the seams being torn, yet Proto Man doubted that Mike would have much trouble in allowing himself to spare one other, paper bag. Of course, then came the issue as to whether or not he could even trust the heavily accented young woman with repairing him. Sure, he was marginally impressed with the schematic she had done, yet only because everything up until that point convinced him that she was nothing more than a spoiled, blonde air-headed bimbo that only knew how to cry for more of daddy's money whenever she wanted another thousand dollar (or in her case, around sixty-thousand some rubles). Even more, he had seen that ultimately, he held little choice in the matter.

'Fine.' he finally told himself. 'But like hell I'm going to be making this a thing. She, let alone ANYONE gets to do work on me doesn't get any other chance than this. Just this once.'

**Light Residence**

"Doc?! Hey, Doc?! DOC!"

While it was far from being clearly heard, traces of his 'daughter's' voice still resonated slightly above the continuous whirling of the drill currently in Light's position, he releasing the trigger once the screw he had wished to place was promptly secure.

"DOC!"

"Yes, yes! I hear you, Roll!" Thomas assured, removing his earplugs and slipping them into his coat pocket, his question as to what she wished to interrupt his work for (he bore frustration due to it, yes, yet it wasn't directed towards her) answered for him upon the Police Bot entering the laboratory.

"H-Hey!" the housekeeper protested. "You can't just COME in here!"

"No, no, it's fine." her creator assured, his already apparent anxiousness getting a rather large jumpstart upon seeing the robotic officer. "W-Welcome! Uh...I apologize for the mess, yet I wasn't exactly expecting your arrival and..." he was about to relay how the area, while he made it a point to keep at least relatively organized (Roll's cleaning no withstanding as he held no ability comparable to her own to make the place shine), ultimately was far from being predicable in its appearance when he was working, of which his most current project was stationed in the center of the room with several of its inner components and other pieces that may or may not have belonged to it scattered all over.

"Quite alright." the officer responded, Light getting the sense that from his voice, he wasn't the only one pressed for time. That and...oddly about as nervous as he was. "I...I was given permission by the department to see how the construction of the prototype mobile suit is coming along."

"It's coming along on schedule." Dr. Light immediately answered. "Though, I will admit that originally the plan was to have Brain Bot on board with construction, yet given he's currently positioned back at-"

"Yes, yes, I'm aware." the officer interrupted, though both the scientist and Roll took note of the hesitation resonating in his voice. "I..." he began, a brief, almost forced pause at the start. "I've also been sent by the department to..."

'To...'

"To propose..."

'To propose...'

"To propose something to you." he finally managed to get out, though it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of things to allow his voice box to say...he already drawing glances from both Dr. Light and his blonde creation. "The time is not an issue, if that's what you're wondering. In fact, it involves a simple...relocation."

**Mike's Shop**

While analyzing the continuous adjustment of how he would say his 'luck' was doing, quite frankly, the shades-wearing robot couldn't place it. 'Let us review…' he told himself.

Go to Mike's to get the stuff for the others, particularly Bomb Man (the moron), good. Get out and get stopped by the Queen of whatever was the Russian equivalent of a Valley Girl, bad. His knee deciding that THEN it would stop working on him, more bad. Getting dragged into the shop with the blonde brat being the one to have to fix him up, worse, yet he could at least see a silver lining as hopefully there was a slight chance she would know what the hell she was doing and he could just do the repairs himself when he got back to the fortress. What she was telling him now…this…this was not good. Not good at ALL.

"I thought you said that you could fix it!" Proto Man protested, his voice, to his shame, beginning to display traces of rising panic. "Or is it that you just can't?"

"Of course I can!" his 'repair-woman' retorted.

"Then what's with you telling me that you can't?"

"I'm saying that I can't repair it tonight!" Kalinka gestured towards the torn wires. "These things are nearly torn completely apart! In order to get them properly working again means either replacing them entirely or smoldering them back together!"

Oh God, she BETTER not have been telling him what he thought she was telling him. "No, you are NOT telling me that I have to stay here overnight!"

"Wha-NO! Of course not!" he was about to question what she could possibly mean. She wouldn't be able to perform what was needed and have to keep him for an extended period of time, yet not? His confusion however over her contradiction was short lived as, while it wasn't a painful sensation, he did feel the wires in question being 'clipped' his sensory input at least able to detect that connection to his lower leg was re-established. Far from the strongest of connections, yet it was at least enough to allow him to regain motion again.

"What did you..." Proto Man trailed off, Kalinka, as if in response, displaying an alligator clip for him to view. "Huh. Far from a long lasting fix, but..." he shifted his leg a bit, able to bring his still open knee up.

"Well, YOU'RE the one that said you didn't have time." the Russian replied, stepping away and allowing her 'patient' to begin lightly maneuvering around. "H-Hey! Watch it! I got to seal it up!"

"Uh, yeah. No shit." he then sat himself back up on the counter. "I've been doing this longer than you have, Princess, so anything that you think you could try and 'inform me' about, probably already knew long before you did."

She was about to return his statement with one equally scathing retort of her own (at least in her mind it was), yet no further words could be exchanged between them as the door to the small room was opened, Mike allowing himself inside.

"Oh!" he exclaimed at the sight before him, particularly Proto Man's bent knee. "Well, given that you're up and at 'em again, I take it everything's back in shape?"

"Not exactly." the robot answered, he unable to fully contain his amusement upon seeing Mike shift his gaze towards Kalinka.

"And why is that? Is there some other problem, Kalinka?"

"Well...yes and no. Sort of." she beckoned the red-haired man over to see for himself on what she meant. "The wires here are practically about to snap and from what I see, they either need to be replaced in their entirety or I could smolder them back together. The problem, which I guess that means that yes, there IS another problem, is that he's apparently pretty insistent that he can't stay for long, so the only way he's able to move at all is thanks to those alligator clips."

"Huh…" while he didn't exactly catch on to absolutely everything she was saying, he could at least roughly translate that she had found a way to allow him to move again, though it was a temporary solution at best. "Is that right?"

"Of course, then again, all I can do is just simply make recommendations. It's not like I have any 'real' knowledge about these sorts of things." She answered, knowing well that the coated robot could easily see through the farce modesty she was presenting just to spite him, that little flip she did with one of her curled locks confirming it.

"Whoa, whoa, hey there!" Mike immediately began protesting, Proto Man reaching for the larger screwdriver. "Let the little lady here do that stuff! You're technically not in the best of shape, y'know?"

"Really, Mike, I get what you're telling me. Trust me, I do. But I can't stay."

"But your leg-"

"I know. That..." he paused, biting his lip. "That might just have to be dealt with later."

"Like...how later?"

A chuckle escaped him before he could properly contain it, though despite the display of being humored, there was an evident underlying somberness cloaked within it. "Have to be honest, even I don't know the answer to that."

The room went silent for what either of them could've assumed to be an eternity, no one making a move nor even the smallest, most brief of conversation. Seeing that Kalinka was once again taking too long for his liking, Proto Man reached for the screwdriver once again, only to have Mike's large hand stop him, both he and the one that was previously seeing to his repairs gazing inquisitively at the burly man.

"Hang on a moment, buddy." he gently said. "You...well, I don't know if I would say you come here often, but you've been coming around here more in the last few months, right?"

What was he getting at? "Yes? And?"

"Well, I was just thinking..." Mike rubbed the back of his head. "If you can, I mean...I'm not saying you have to tonight, as you've made it clear you got to go soon. But...shop's closed tomorrow. So...it'd probably be the best time to stop on by."

**Light Residence**

"So...you simply wish for me to move the suit from the lab to where again?"

"There's a vacant space we've recently acquired near our Queens Property Office in, well, Queens." the Police Bot answered. "It is mainly to keep it under more watchful eyes, and as well allow for further input from our forces given that while this is still just a prototype and as well as just a test as well, the NYPD have been willing to combine efforts with whomever would offer their services for such a task."

"I see." Dr. Light placed his thumb under his chin whilst his pointer rested underneath his bottom lip, his other arm unconsciously going to rest on his hip. "Well...it's not that I'm against the idea. Yet I won't lie that it's a rare occasion that anything is developed, let alone fully constructed outside of the laboratory-"

"Yes, I am aware." the officer suddenly sputtered out, his voice seemingly, even if just briefly, beginning to sound as if it were bearing the slightest traces of a dialect.

"Are...you alright?"

"I..." the metal agent of the Law blinked a few times before bringing one large hand to rest on his temple. "I believe so." 'What was that?' he thought, concluding it at first to simply be a small hiccup. 'Yet...surely that skirmish with that Robot Master at the hospital surely wasn't enough to-' he never had the chance to further consider the possibilities, his entire form soon growing stiff and rigid, attention directly centered on the aged scientist. "The request is with insistence, the Chief himself declaring it to be a safe measure to take...in case..." he paused once again, practically straining the next few words out of his voice box. "In case there were any attacks aimed at your place of work."

"Okay, buddy, I think it's about time to wrap this up."

"Roll..."

The blonde wasn't having it however, taking the officer's hand and, while she reminded herself to not be too harsh, her grip was still firm enough. "It's late, and unlike you and me, Doc here can't go on talking all night."

She could've sworn that for the briefest of moments, she saw his eyes become awash with something far different than the distant, yet still professional and general polite demeanor he presented. Though the general construction of his facial regions were far less allowing for expression compared to her own, his eyes appeared to flash with a stare of nothing short of the purest, most primal and dare she say, 'animalistic' hatred and disdain. While anger wasn't something that was out of range for modern machines such as herself or he to be able to express once received by the signals their CPUs were transmitting to them…she couldn't exactly place it, yet his expression…it didn't appear as if it belonged on something that would be as inhumanly shaped as he, especially given his almost complete lack of any facial features save for eyes.

"Ah...y-yes. Of course." he finally responded...the hateful look completely dissipating when he had spoken, as if he had just been released from some sort of induced state of mind. "Forgive me. I..."

He paused again; Roll now beginning to grow more than a little wary of this late night visitor. Light might've not either noticed or just didn't wish to make any more potential problems given the stance the public was displaying to his collaboration with the armed forces of New York, yet the housekeeper was one of far looser tongue. "You what?" she questioned, her question legitimate, yet bearing an underlying tone that signaled he had better make it quick or he held no reason for even staying.

"I...I'll see myself to the door. Thank you."

* * *

He was conscious, at least slightly, yet he became more than aware that his perception, let alone his general ability to form higher than the most basic of observations was beginning to leave him.

'I'm leaving the house…' he could only document. 'Now I'm going to the car…now I'm in the car…the K9 unit is being annoyance. It is quiet now…better stay quiet. Hand on pistol if it makes another noise…'

It was only when he arrived at a red light did he find himself able to wrangle himself out of this state, he, suffice to say, more than a little unnerved at what just happened, let alone such a disgusting notion of potentially harming his Quadra pedal companion entering his CPU at all. Those weren't his thoughts at all! Such a thing was never programmed into him! At least…not by his department…

'The department?' it was a voice he couldn't hear, mainly because the speaker made sure to keep this one to himself. 'The department holds little meaning to you anymore. Only the current assignment and what else I give you is what you live for. And if Thomas isn't too sure about the transfer…then perhaps a simple demonstration of 'actions speak louder than words' is in order…'

**Note: Okay, that's a wrap for now! I thank you all for being so patient with me and putting up with my shifts for so long. But really, I am glad for all the changes from what this initially started as, as I feel that while which one is the 'best' will differ between one and the other, I think that it's important that all 'Ruby Spears' retellings/continuations/deconstructions be, while inspired by the other, different from the other and stand at its own creation. While I want this to be the best I can make it as that's just my nature and no other way will do, at most, I want to at least be unique and it's own thing. Thank you all and I hope to hear from you all soon!**


	30. Ninety One Days to Take Off Part 8

**Note: Hello guys! I'm back from Myrtle, South Carolina with another chapter! Yes, the story looks a LOT shorter now, huh? Though I'm far more liking this longer chapter structure as it seems to take less time to get through each episode. Speaking of which, this one's just about over! Yes! I really don't mean to bore you guys too much with this one, yet ultimately, I feel it's necessary as it puts forth a lot of elements that will come into play later and bring up what some characters will be going through, and just to have those elements 'show up' just seems incredibly off-handed and bizarre in my eyes. Even if it's just snippets, things have to be introduced early, not just show up out of the blue and everyone just has to accept it. But given that there hasn't been much action this 'episode', I decided that I'd treat you all to a little something that I hope is to your liking and fulfill that possible craving. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 30-Ninety One Days to Take Off Part 8**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**July 30th**

**Light Residence**

**4:30 AM**

His alarm hadn't gone off yet, but as of late, Thomas Light found himself and sleep to be quite incompatible with each other. Yet even if the circles underneath his eyes have been growing more and more prominent in color, he was long gone from even caring. Rising from his bed and going through his morning upkeep (though in this case, early morning), Dr. Light had come to the consensus that there was not one project that he had despised ever taking on and working through in all his years from his beginnings just tinkering with knick-knacks in a garage to where he was now...yet this current one might've just been the one to fill that spot.

Yes, he was aware of the public's growing concern of the ability to protect themselves from hostile threats, specifically those carried out via machines, yet what was frustrating him was the fact that no one seemed to be taking into account that this entire fiasco, while it certainly didn't start there, he noticed a large spike of fear growing amongst the public upon that...particularly unfortunate event not just a month prior.

Even more, it was another human that had committed the act. Though even now...Thomas was finding that Albert was never 'just' another individual in his life. Indeed, ever since time in university to when they both had collaborated together on the first ever model and full-functioning robot ever. Yes, he had taken it from him and gone off without a trace, yet Thomas still held no reason to not consider the man his comrade, his friend. Hell, he was actually pondering as to whether or not his initial conclusion about the guidance system was perhaps either exaggerated or...while there was little chance that his theory was correct, he at least wished to address that the issue in itself wasn't a complete deal-breaker! After all, he had failed to even get Rock's CPU functioning properly as the same problems with the guidance system that he believed would alter those more 'destructive tendencies' to his lab and potentially any other's property (even now, he was far from wishing to rouse anything up with the neighbors) until he, oddly enough in spite of himself, to base his CPU and in turn, develop the cemented blueprint to a robot's CPU around the far more organic, yet far easier to understand, human brain.

He wasn't like Noelle.

While Thomas and that still just as vibrant and ultimately foolhardy, reckless woman he had become associated with at university as well (in, of all things a quite rowdy house party, she in turn being the one that rushed in before him to the bathroom to profusely vomit), she wasn't as strongly linked with him as he was. Simply, she wasn't like Albert. It was indisputable, they held so much in sync with each other, the entire collaboration consisting of them throwing idea after idea and several other possibilities to each other, and then came the critical moment that it all came into fruition…only to then, after his own personal creations, did it all spiral down into disaster. His next six creations being stolen…he thanking God that neither Time Man nor Oil Man had been snatched away…at least just yet. After all, if they happened to follow down the same road…then it was out of his hands then. Even if, by the far than likely chance that his Rock, his Mega had brought them to him and he in turn having them restored…then the law would simply take them away. Take them away…away from this very plain of existence. The approval of the authorities, the government itself was the only reason he was allowed to be doing what he was right now...and given he just realized he had wasted five minutes brushing his already brushed teeth, he knew he had better go get started.

Getting his usual attire on and making his way down to the lab, he backtracked to the kitchen to get himself a handful of cereal before going back to his initial destination to find that damned, incomplete suit greeting him upon entry. Suffice to say; even looking at it now was enough to readily disgust him.

"Damn it, Albert..." Thomas mused, going for his still outset tools. "I'm not aiming to 'replace' you with anyone! Kouin...I needed HIS help, not the other way around! He didn't try to worm his way into collaborating with me on Time Man! He..." he needed to stop, shamed he couldn't even properly get started just yet, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to do anything on the hulking mass of wire and metal before him, taking a place on a nearby stool and propping himself on an old, evidently needing to be replaced table. "He didn't DO anything to you...aside from your outlandish activities, he didn't even KNOW you...so why?" if it wasn't for the possibility of waking his two creations up, Light would've held little to no problem in releasing the growing, swelling cries that fought tooth and nail to escape from his throat, he able to keep them at bay, but not the moisture developing in his azure eyes. "If you had to...then why not come to me and express your frustrations then? Leave Noelle and those like Kouin out of it."

Whilst the aged man felt at least some of the crippling weight in his chest began to lift slightly, he would've forced himself to keep quiet and continue with his work if he held knowledge of the fact that he was far from the only one to hearing his lament.

Two, ruby red optics gazed around the area that their owner had currently placed himself in, the duct positioned in the ceiling of the laboratory seemingly constructed just for him to conceal himself inside, unseen and undetected by the weeping human beneath him. Odd, he concluded, given of the events Light was openly discussing, he would've assumed that taking more precautions against such a thing as this would be one of his top priorities. Nevertheless, the silent observer wasn't there to ponder on the things that managed to slip through the cracks of the supposedly 'brilliant' scientist's mind. He was there specifically for one thing only, that in turn also conveniently just beneath him.

'So...he's not going to take an officer of the law's suggestion, is he?' he relayed his...well, he couldn't exactly address him as his creator. Rebuilder was a far more fitting term. 'Well then...I suppose your specialty will be getting some use after all. Do something other than simply sneak around in the shadows all day.'

Sneak around...humph! He spoke of it as if it were something he did to simply get others around him to jump in fright like that annoying reptile-based companion he had! While that particular robot was more of the bane of Gemini Man's existence, he wouldn't lie in saying he didn't particularly care too much for him either. His skills he could regard with respect, yet he far from held either the discipline or tact to fully utilize them: another indication that Wily was far from the one that had built him from the ground up.

'Oh, look at me. Delving into petty pondering like him.' the figure berated himself, the one he was comparing himself to still apparently far from wishing to even begin on the subject that had even warranted his coming here. He held no time for that...at least not yet. Besides, his own task had yet to even be started, his first destination lying far further up. That upgrade of his, while he was insistent that one such as himself held no need for it, he conceded in allowing Wily to give it to him, it at least able to still correspond with his already chosen motif...and just like the human below, they would never even see him coming.

* * *

Sleep wasn't exactly a phenomenon that came to him; at least not in the way that Mega Man defined it.

Yes, his system slipped into sleep mode after a given amount of time, yet despite this he never did truly lose himself to the grip of exhaustion and all senses either become incredibly desensitized, much less his mind construct various images and scenarios of fantastical possibilities or even horrid visions reflecting his deepest anxieties. Even if he were in a state of defiantly sound 'relaxation', his systems would take far shorter time to reboot and get back into their usually functioning speed. None of the readily progressing adjustment to the waking world. He knew not why this issue bothered him...or perhaps he did; yet he knew that there was little that could be done about it.

His blue fingers clutched his far lighter hued, yet still blue blankets covering his permanently armored form, taking in the remaining amount he had possibly with his heightened, sensory input, something he did every night before he allowed himself to technically 'sleep'. He never set it up too high, just with enough sensitivity to register that he was aware of the texture of the sheets and bedding. It was also a reason he actually didn't mind winter that much as, while it was unnecessary for him due to his inner workings not being composed of flesh that begged to be warmed, the sensation of long, plush fibers trailing in between his digits felt incredible.

"You up?"

Roll's voice came as soon as he heard his door being opened, he in turn looking at the time and coming to realize that it was a good twenty-five minutes before everyone's alarms would be going off.

"I am now." Mega Man answered, wasting no time in readjusting his sensory input back to their usual settings. Suffice to say, Roll had managed to catch him once with them lowered when he was granted a moment to lounge around...and she wasted no time in pouncing and prodding at his form when she realized how sensitive he had so foolishly made himself. Even if there were no jests about how he 'screamed like a girl' (of which he maintained to this day that he did not), she had proven that when it came to tickling, she was an absolute sadist.

"Just checking." she stated, though her tone indicated that she was far from being in a teasing mood. "Cause it seems like Doc is too. Or rather, he's been."

"He's not in his room?"

"Well, I happened to get up when I heard the toilet flushing and I noticed the time. After that, I heard him making his way down to the Lab." she bit her lip anxiously. "I mean, whatever he wants to do, that's not really my business, but given that the thing he's got going on is that prototype suit..." she then sighed. "God, I think I'm beginning to sound like you, but I guess I'm just worried about him."

"You're worried?" she shot him a look showing she was far from amused. "No, really, I mean it. You're worried?"

"He's not been himself, Mega. He's not eating much, not really much around anywhere else other than the lab working on that God-forsaken thing-"

"That God-forsaken thing may just be the only thing that might just get him back into good standing with the city."

"He shouldn't have to do anything!" she slammed her fist down on his bedding; Rush emitting an irritated growl from underneath the bed. "Neither he or you had anything to do with that guy dying!"

She had meant every word of what had just said, yet even still, Roll found herself beginning to wish she had worded her declaration differently upon seeing the expression coming to her brother's features. "I mean...I'm not trying to dismiss that it was tragic. Really, I'm not." she clarified. "But in all seriousness, there was probably not even a good chance you would've been able to do anything for him in the first place."

His internal wiring turned to solid ice upon hearing that. Whilst the report given on the scene at first confirmed what his sibling was relaying to him...he heavily doubted she would say that if she had been accompanying him. Granted, he far from wanted that, given of how he, Time Man, and Brain Bot barely survived being potentially eaten alive by God knows what was down there, yet if she were with him...if she knew of how his mind was alerting him that the First Law wasn't in effect because of circumstantial factors, not because of genuine knowledge of Kouin's passing...

"You might want to get him something then."

"Hm?"

"The Doc." while he was unsure of her reaction to it, something had to be done. He had to get her off topic, at least THAT topic. "If he hasn't been eating much like you said, then maybe one of his favorites might do the trick?"

He waited, fearful of how he, while not meaning it in any offensive way, basically telling her to 'get in the kitchen' would set her off, yet it seemed that given from her light shrug, he had managed to dodge that bullet. While he wasn't keen on her entering into his line of 'work', Mega Man still never made it a point to challenge his sister, seeing well that she was very able (not to mention willing) to kick someone's ass.

"French Toast it is then." she lifted herself up and began to exit, yet turned to face Mega Man one last time before going out...the figure having the Blue Bomber in his line of sight far from appreciating her extended visit. "Oh, and I don't know if you know this, but one of those police bots came by here last night."

Given from Mega's reaction, he clearly didn't.

'I'm not here to get your attention, wench...'

"Yeah. Said something about wanting to check up on progress or something and suggested that Doc work on that thing in one of their 'spaces' or something."

'Leave...'

"They want him to take it out of his lab? What for?"

'My duty MUST be completed before the set time!'

"He said it was just in case of some sort of 'emergency' or something along those lines. Geez, it's like they can't trust him or you with anything unless they can't do it themselves-"

**!**

Mega Man wouldn't deny that Roll's suddenly strengthening grip on his doorframe perplexed him, as well as the onset trembling that he began to take note of, as if she were struggling to keep standing...

"Roll?"

She tried to answer; he could tell that much, yet what met him was far from anything coherent, let alone even speech. It sounded as if she had managed to catch something in her throat and was struggling to expel it...the growingly frantic gurgling reminding him of the sounds that would emit from one that was currently choking.

"Roll-" he placed his hand on her bare shoulder...yet it was then that he felt her weight being thrust back onto him, the weight not enough to send him to the floor, yet the suddenness of it had made this case an exception. Though when both DLNs had been sent to the floor, the older of the two could see what exactly had caused the blonde to be thrust back against him...

Though Roll gazed up at her brother with pain filled, fearful eyes, all he could find himself focusing on was the four-ended shrunken protruding from her throat, the fluids from within already seeping out and beginning to ooze down the wavy, golden fibers of her hair, a second one protruding from her abdomen.

"ROLL!"

As his hands reached for the objects piercing his sister, she pushed his hands away and even amidst her current agony, gestured towards the open bathroom postponed at the end of the hallway, cloaked in the shadows of early morning and the shrouding darkness of the unlit house...'shadows...shadow...'

The figure saw no further reason to conceal themselves any longer, leaping forth from their protective, lightless space and making a dash for the Blue Bomber's bedroom.

His initial instinct was to immediately draw his buster out, yet he was reminded of how at the moment he was far from the only one present that would undoubtedly be dealing with whatever the approaching figure would be providing him, so, while far from what he would consider behavior befitting of a 'Super Fighting Robot', he quickly kicked his door closed and went to work on getting the silver projectiles out of his sibling's body, her hands already grasping the one stationed in her gut.

With one sharp jerk, she managed to pull it out, a wet gurgling of oil and several other fluids having a free exit to begin pooling out onto the floor. She then began to make a move towards the one stuck in her throat, yet she felt, to her frustration, Mega Man's hands pushing hers away, he in turn taking to trying to far more gently pry it out-

**BOOM!**

The door to the Blue Bomber's room was kicked off its hinges, the rectangular slab of thick wood being flung into the western wall, Mega Man's initial tactic of 'gently' prying the weapon out from Roll being rendered an utter failure as the sudden action and noise that came along with it caused him to unintentionally jerk harshly upward, he managing to pull out the projectile in a far rougher manner than she had, she taking to bearing him a look that needed no words to relay her message as to what the hell did he think he was doing.

"Sorry!" he whispered, far from dismissing Roll's current state, yet given that there was now an intruding party in the room, he couldn't give her his attention for much longer.

That was soon proven as a hand clasped around his neck and lifted him upward before tossing him out into the hallway, harshly landing on his back. While the sudden shift threw him for a loop for a small amount of time, Mega Man lifted his head up to find that indeed, his suspicions as well as the indicators from the already provided evidence had been proven correct.

"I've been given the task of a solo mission and the proposition of being able to put my skills to use and THIS is what you present me with?" the figure finally spoke, clearly offended. "Far from the proper display of one he calls 'the bane of his existence'." he then gestured towards the blue robot's uncovered head. "And if you plan to keep your head uncovered, then at least maintain it to a presentable state."

He was at a loss for words at first, even the sentence he managed to string together far from something he would himself consider as anything intimidating or presenting himself as one not to be trifled with. "Sorry..." he was able to weakly moan, though the strength of his tongue wasn't what he was relying on, his hand retracting into the nozzle of his canon. "But I wasn't given any heads up about there being any early morning guests...though guests usually leave when they're asked."

"Then you should already be aware that I am not such, nor do I plan on making my exit until what I came here for is achieved."

"And what would that be, Shadow Man?"

The aforementioned, navy armored robot narrowed his large eyes, the small, red irises resting inside the sockets seeming to flare up in response to Mega Man's inquiry. Sarcasm ridden as it may have been, his questioning of his being there was no more serious than he was with him...yet such jests were far from becoming for one of his status in his mind, let alone seen in a favorable light.

"It is as my function and orders dictate." the Shinobi-based android coolly responded. "A secret. Though I hold no intention of killing you. Not yet."

"Is that supposed to be your version of 'good and bad news'?"

"See it as you will. But my mission oddly enough involves keeping you and whomever else is in this household..." perhaps he spoke too soon, he about to say 'uninjured', though that meddlesome housekeeper destroyed that notion. "...well, at least alive. Her injuries aren't exactly minor, but she's far from having anything vital damaged. If anything, she was the one that simply refused to move out of the way once the first star hit."

That was his cue. Even if it wasn't, the gall he held in even taking satisfaction at his own sister's attempts to protect him...that realization made all of his composure disappear. Releasing a freshly formed pellet of plasma in the direction of the Robot Master, Mega Man found that Shadow Man simply maneuvered himself out of its way, the sound of glass shattering indicating to Mega Man that he had, rather stupidly, just succeeded in breaking his own bedroom window.

Shadow Man, while nonetheless shocked and equally humored by what he saw both a display of lack of skills (not to mention aim), any sort of relenting to the budding urge to address this would potentially detract from his performance in combat according to his processor, so, far befitting for one such as himself, he simply answered back with a maneuver of his own. Two Shadow Blades were flung with swift precision at Mega Man's spot on the floor, the Blue Bomber managing to roll backwards to avoid them by mere inches before getting back on his feet. Releasing another blast of plasma, Shadow Man was unable to simply turn his head as it was aimed with far more precision than before, so he took to ducking underneath it, Mega Man now growling in frustration at how he was apparently dealing out more damage to his room than the egressing intruder, a large section of heated, melting wallpaper spreading outward and seeping into the further areas of the wall.

"Ugh, dammit! I don't know what you're doing here, nor do I really care!" he was long gone from having just about enough, settling for charging towards the Robot Master, buster extended outward and at the ready. "But you're getting out of this house even if I-"

**WHAM!**

Unfortunately for the Blue Bomber, he was unable to complete his statement as he then became aware of the side of Shadow Man's boot striking the side of his cheek...just above the staircase leading downstairs to the den. He was then forced to take a greater appreciation for his helmet as his heavy, compact form tumbled down the stairs, the top of his shaggy, brown head and his temple took the brunt of most of his far from pleasant, awkward landings. If it wasn't for the durability of his metallic 'spine', he knew that he would've been far from being in the shape needed for dealing with the intruder that was looking down from atop the stairway.

Rush had seemingly decided to act as his furious, loud barking began to echo throughout the house, and though it was technically impossible for him, Mega Man knew well that if he possessed one, his heart surely would've stopped upon seeing the ninja-based Robot Master raise a single, Shadow Blade up high, he not needing to even think of whom it was being aimed at.

"NO!" To hell with the collateral damage he was doing, he began to fire blast after blast at the navy colored robot, he seemingly not quite ready for this rather 'berserk' turn of behavior and quickly came under fire, finding rather poor, but still present cover behind the stair railing before being forced to leap to a lower portion of the descending staircase.

Mega Man had gained back some of his composure as he wasn't near his sister and dog anymore, beginning to trek up to meet Shadow Man at his current location, yet he didn't even make it past the first few steps before he found himself literally being knocked off his feet, a sliding maneuver from the ninja sending him back to the lower level and rolling out onto the ground. Yet the fact that he clearly didn't have the upper hand in this fight didn't chill the fluids coursing through his body.

It was when he heard steps coming from the hallway connecting the lab to the rest of the abode did he truly become fearful.

"What is going on-"

"Doc, no!" just as Light began to open the door leading towards the hallway, Mega Man promptly shut it back, though given the terrified gasp that emitted from him, the small glimpse he got was apparently just enough to cement that coming out would be the furthest thing he should do. "Don't come out! Get the authorities over here, but don't come out!"

He was beginning to recount his words, questioning as to whether or not what had tumbled from his lips was indeed the correct thing to say. Whilst ultimately his creator wasn't in any danger of physical harm, at least not directly, the look that came to Shadow Man's features...suffice to say, Mega Man far from cared for it.

That suspicion was soon confirmed and transition into reality as the ninja turned his attention from the Blue Bomber and made quick work of the door separating the den from the connecting hallway and in turn, the lab.

"Don't you dare-" Mega Man didn't get the privilege of even finishing his declaration, his legs soon beginning to make themselves useful as they propelled him downward after the dashing Robot Master.

Dr. Light held little intention of opening the door, even as given from the dents forming on his side, the Shadow Blades would soon potentially force him to consent to Shadow Man's entrance whether he liked it or not. His son was currently engaging with him, yes, yet it was evident that this surprise maneuver had certainly compromised the use of his abilities to a degree, not knowing of how much longer it would last...and what of Roll? Was she safe? What about Rush? Eddy had already made his refuge in the supply closet upon the old man ordering him to do so, he and evidently, Time Man's safety secure...at least temporarily.

The compact space of the corridor was far from the usual battleground provided to the Blue Bomber...that being demonstrated through demonstration as a sharp kick to his chest sending him to the ground and ultimately finding himself in a very similar position as he had been forced into taking upstairs.

"You are making it VERY tempting for me to send one of these straight through your core if this is how you're going to present yourself to me." Shadow Man growled, his tone far from raising, yet it was no more evident now that he held little intention in not giving Mega Man any less than pure, scathing honesty, he holding up a newly produced Shadow Star to further solidify his point.

"Really sorry..." Mega Man huffed. "Guess I just realized I'm not a morning person."

It didn't hit him, though it was far from a missed shot, the ninja star making contact with the metal flooring and embedding itself in it just mere inches away from his buster cannon. "I was sent here on a mission, and whether you are a factor of that or not means nothing. It shall be completed as it has been directed to me. Yet if I am able to actually HAVE a genuine chance to test you in combat WITHOUT any potential imbeciles destroying it, then you would be just as much of a simpleton as they are to not believe that I would SURELY take it." another produced projectile was held up for his fallen opponent to see, his reflection being cast into the metal's surface. "Tis only the way of the Shinobi."

The way of the Shinobi...

Mega Man's eyes then turned to one of the ninja stars next to him, his sudden fascination at fist unknown as to why he was even having it, yet a continued study of the shimmering, clean blade began triggering several components in his system to begin linking together...

The way of the Shinobi...

'Oh, Shadow Man, you arrogant, haughty idiot savant.' the Blue Bomber allowed himself to revel in this single event. The ninja held NO what he just allowed him to do.

Though it was just a prediction, he himself holding little knowledge on what was considered a 'dead code', especially in the modern age that birthed him, Mega Man at least felt that his hypothesis would've at least marginally fit in with whatever Shadow Man's 'code' included, his and his opponent's definition of honor obviously vast in differences.

Nevertheless, upon his palm clutching one of the ninja stars beside him and blasting it forward with his buster, actually managing to take the ninja off guard by the sheer oddity of the attack and the use of two weapons (something his rigid programming failed to fully comprehend), Mega Man wasted no time in rushing forward in tackling him, he in turn throwing him off quickly.

Adaption is key in the nature of Shinobi...

Yet from the exact replica of the self-proclaimed 'Shinobi's' blades being drawn from the Blue Bomber, it was evident that he was far from quick enough.

"I was wondering when you would take that route." the navy armored ninja commented, less than pleased about this familiar, yet still undesirable maneuver. 'Damnable, cheap tactic...'

"I was beginning to wonder that too." Mega Man confessed. "Though I thought you'd be happy with that as now surely I'm up to par with likes of a machine such as yourself."

Shadow Man scowled, Mega Man swearing he saw those small, yet still red irises beginning to glow in restrained, yet still evidently present fury. "Words hold nothing of substance." without a second's hesitation, another Shadow Blade was drawn to accompany the one previously produced. "So show that there IS substance. In either your words or what lies beneath that metal shell of yours."

Mega Man followed suit in doing the same with his own mimicked weapon. "I take it that the latter would be your ideal choice."

"No. That would be sending these through your chest and ripping your core out to hand on the wall. But if the latter is my only option, then so be it."

"I hate to be a disappointment."

He just realized he was stalling. Stalling just long enough to allow that human to potentially contact the authorities! Damn him! Yes, that ultimately fell into the desirable line of events to follow in the execution of this task, yet such a rare opportunity as this to hand itself out to him? No, he would FAR from waste it! Yet another reason why he was far from ever wishing to engage in conversation unless it was forced upon him, his hand no long able to keep itself reserved and he swinging forward, the ninja star released from his grip and flying towards the equally armed robot.

Mega Man flung himself backward to avoid the oncoming projectile and in turn, thrust one of his own at the ninja, he in turn leaping upward and kicking downward at his opponent's fallen form. Shadow Man's seemingly perfect tactic was met however with a seething pain as he came to find that upon landing, he had far from hit his intended target, the reason being protruding from the upper region of his metal calve, fresh, black liquid seeping from the wound in small, trailing droplets.

No...don't go for the kill just yet.

Seizing his chance, Mega Man raised the second star and began swinging back, aiming and taking note of where exactly he wished to place this one.

Wait for it...

Shadow Man made no aggressive gestures, yet he moved towards the Blue Bomber, Mega Man in turn taking to swinging the Shadow Blade downward instead of forward, catching the ninja in the rounded, ivory shoulder.

Now!

Fortunately for him, he wasn't going to be in need of his arm at the moment.

What met Mega Man wasn't a clenched fist nor even another blade, but the side of a large, rounded boot harshly clashing with the underside of his chin, the resounding SNAP echoing throughout the hallway signifying the amount of strength placed behind it. He was surprised that the taste of rust didn't assault his tongue as such a move surely would've drawn blood, yet upon feeling the tip of something sharp begin to ease its way through his temple, he was harshly reminded that he bore no blood, though he bore something vital nestled inside his head akin to his more 'organic' look-alikes.

The ninja blade was out of his reach as well! Damn!

"It seems that simply 'duplicating' others' weapons fails to give you insight to anything else about them." Shadow Man pressed the sole of one boot firmly atop Mega Man's chest, one hand firmly grasping his throat whilst the other was busy making an indent through his synthetic skin, digging in further. "For if you truly DID know of anything outside of simply how to use my prowess, then you would also be aware that the one thing Shinobi hold above all else is the close, mutual bond with the element of surprise..." he dug further. "Along with perfect, unequivocally fast execution...in more ways than one."

He began to apply more pressure onto the Shadow Blade, the widening of the un-helmeted android's eyes cementing that he was getting closer and closer...closer...a shout of pain exiting his lips...closer...

**BOOM!**

Luckily his buster cannon was always a trusted back up.

Though not severing it, the blast had managed to take a good portion of Shadow Man's left shoulder off, the circular section blown through right in the center, the arm it was affixed to going limp and still. Mega Man jerked out the blade embedded in his forehead, finding that a fresh trail of dark, viscous fluid was now flowing freely from it, he unable to restrain himself from cupping a hand over the wound.

The two android gazed intently at each other, both now more ready and willing than ever to deliver whatever blow was necessary to be rid of the other, Shadow Man lifting up another one of his stars whilst Mega Man presented his canon, neither one moving, patiently waiting for the other to begin his planned assault-

It was then that the both of them heard a loud, monotonous and repetitive droning, the source of it seemingly coming from outside the house...

'It is finished.'

Completely disregarding Mega Man, Shadow Man charged out of the hallway, he nearly getting out before he was sent to the ground with the Blue Bomber grabbing at his heels, though a sharp jab at the open wound in his temple quickly relieved him of this predicament. Now all that he had to contend with was the scene that was surely awaiting him outside...

* * *

"FREEZE!"

Just as expected. Several police vehicles surrounded the premises, both officers of flesh and metal with drawn weapons aiming for the navy armored ninja...one in particular beginning to notice that the Robot Master's gaze was oddly fixated on him in particular...his suspicions confirmed upon seeing a faint smirk curl onto his lips.

"HANDS UP AND ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Indeed, the scene that met him was exactly as he had predicted, at least that much going according to plan.

Though to everyone's collective shock, the Robot Master was actually conceding with their demands, lifting his hands up in a defensive posture to indicate his surrender...no. The rejection of this gesture was quickly shared by all present, the sheer absurdity that this android, one constructed by Wily (at least that being a collectively held belief), especially DWN-024 willingly surrender?

Ridiculousness.

From what followed, Shadow Man himself had not failed to live up to those expectations.

He had lifted his hands up, yes, yet the reason for doing so became all the more clear, he turning the palm of his right hand away from view, his fingers beginning to seemingly grasp something, something that was produced and purposefully hidden from the officers' view.

That something then being thrown in their direction.

The command to get down wasn't said, though it didn't need to be, the group of uniformed individuals and to a degree, machines as well, ducked down behind the cars they traveled to the scientist's abode in as a shield if need be. Though what met them all wasn't the resounding booming of an explosive, nor even the sizzling hiss indicating that it was set and the one who had thrown it had given them an unknown amount of time to run, the later being the most likely conclusion at first given the humans present.

Yet neither of these were the actual reality.

It was a bomb, yes, yet it bore nothing explosive or anything potentially harmful, not even to the machines with their human comrades. What replaced those fears was a thick, consuming vapor of dark, black smoke that covered the entire scene, no one, not even the K9 units able to clearly see past the copiously condensed cloud.

A steady blowing sound soon came to be heard, the thick, black vapor seemingly, yet still slowly, being blown away by a figure that at first was unseen, yet soon came to be identified as having the build of a muscular, older teenaged or young adult female, garbed in a red tank top and short, navy shorts bearing wavy, long locks of gold hanging down and no shoes or socks. She held a hand over her throat, black fluids leaking out from the wound she was assumedly keeping pressed down, her right hand bearing a vacuum that cemented she was the one responsible for restoring their vision of the environment around them. It soon became clear though that she could keep this up no longer, however, her vacuum arm dropping to her side, a spot on her shirt equally as black as the streams trailing her hand and throat then being attended to, she clutching her chest and whilst she needed no air, her body began to heave lightly as if she were in need of heavy intakes of oxygen.

Roll held no ability to respond to the frantic cries of her brother, commanding at first, yet soon dissolving into pleas to come back into the house, she not surprised that he then take the initiative to take her back in himself, yet as Mega Man placed his hand on her bare shoulder, he came to notice what all others had then began to take into account.

All but two elements had been removed, well, technically one. The vapor was long disappearing, yet still clutching and fanning outward onto other portions of the surrounding environment, thinning; yet not entirely dissipating. Yet Shadow Man was entirely gone, just as soon as he had came, he seemed to have made his exit…the vapor seemingly 'realizing' this as well, it too beginning to allow the casual breeze of early morning to whisk it away, carrying it off to distances unknown and spaces it had yet to occupy.

**5:30 AM**

Ah yes, what a show, Mega Man breathed himself, his thick, darkly colored brow hidden from the view of the two agents now questioning his creator in the living room. At the very least, this place was left in marginally decent conditions. Everything else...he could only hope they didn't need to see that to get the picture. Though given his luck that would probably not even be rewarded to him for his efforts.

'What efforts? You outright SUCKED!'

Of course, there was always that piece of him that decided to rear its ugly head.

"So, you have NO idea of how he could've gotten in?" Roslyn Krantz questioned, Gilbert Stern in turn surveying the damage, his study having lead him into the hallway linking the laboratory to the rest of the house.

"Absolutely not." Dr. Light relayed exasperated. "The security system hadn't been triggered, nor was there any alerts that there were any unrecognized sources on the premises." though he far from wished to given the indication that he was interrupting, her, the old man predicted what the tan skinned woman would be asking him next. "And yes. The system is installed everywhere. All throughout the exterior of the building. Yes, I suppose it is possible that one could've perhaps momentarily shut it down, yet it was clearly working as when Shadow Man exited the building, the alerts on the main computer in the lab were going off like mad!"

"Not for nothing, Doc, but I think you've allowed for some 'rats' to start crawling up in your walls." Stern's voice echoed from the hallway. "Ros, come take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Whilst she was indifferent to the three members of the Light 'family' following her (the dog in question still remaining on guard by the door, not leaving the spot for anything), they all went with the woman and into the lab, eyes all gazing upward at the air duct stationed just above the incomplete mobile suit, then to the large computer screen, the schematics of the abode appearing and having gone back to regaining their standard, azure color, though there were several grey areas on the display...one of which was running alongside atop the laboratory's location.

"The ventilation system..." Light was dumbfounded, just utterly stupefied.

"What about it?" Agent Stern prodded further.

"The security system is sufficient as you've seen, yet with the several amount of fumes and particles that develop in here had proved to be a bit of an issue as the system had begun to mistake the air I filter out of here as smoke, which got me a good few calls from the fire department. So, while the rest of the abode is secure, the vents, I found, are regulated to being more of a 'special case'."

"Course that 'special case' can finally get started now, right?" Stern commented, drawing confused looks from everyone else save for Krantz, she in turn biting her lower lip in trepidation.

"Doctor...given the importance of this collaboration with yourself and the city's police department, let alone what the potential success of this project could mean..."

The woman released a sigh. "For the time being."

"W-Wait."

It was painful, no, more than that. She was wondering of how she was able to speak at all given that the damned blade nearly pierced through her throat down to the metallic spine cementing the connection between her head and shoulders. Yet for all the damage that HAD been done, ironically enough, he had either not held interest in or hadn't managed to damage her input voice box. Still though, that didn't make it hurt any less, any sort of use of her throat equaling pain and warning signals to flood her CPU.

"Some..." Roll coughed, black oil now beginning to darken her once, white dentals. "Someone...one of the robots...asked Light if he wanted to do that."

"You mean one of the Police Bots?"

"Y-Yeah." Roll confirmed. "I'm no detective or anything...but..." she had to momentarily pause, leaning over to a small trashcan to expel some of the oil beginning to clog up in her mouth. "He mentions that...then something like THIS happens the very next day? That...that's a little 'too good to be true' if you ask me..."

While this was just as much a revelation to him as it was to the other two human agents, Mega Man urged his sister to cease talking for now, he having now taken the reigns from her. Oddly enough, while she wasn't pleased with his predicted, yet still unwanted intervention, the continually growing collection of fluid in her mouth made talking of any kind all the more difficult, she finding that whenever her mouth DID open, it was to dispense of the unwanted chemical into the trash bin.

"If I may, Agent Stern and Krantz." the Blue Bomber began. "Were you aware of something like that taking place?"

The green, trench coat wearing man sighed. "Kid, we've been here a lot, yes, and we're probably going to be here a lot more given that you seem to be a magnet for trouble, but we're not on top of things going on here ALL the time. Mainly wherever we are is where there are potential threats to national security. And last time I checked, this isn't as serious as a crazy from across the world threatening us to protect his kid or bombs blowing up in sewers."

'Are you implying that our home being invaded and my sister nearly being decapitated is NOT serious?' he wished to say that, the phrase along with a string of curses picking and prodding at his tongue, pleading, begging and soon forcibly demanding that he unleash hell on this insolent, old codger. Who did he think he was?! Yet it was then that Mega Man found himself, once again, consenting to the reasoning provided to him by his logic components. Though they far from discounted his sister, let alone his family's entire safety, it also alerted him that acting on those urges would surely bring forth something that he definitely did not wish to start, given how both he and his creator's current status wasn't exactly at an all time high.

"Well, even so, you have to even admit that having such a potential thing being mentioned and THEN an event like this occurring just afterward is awfully convenient."

"Convenience doesn't equate with actuality." Stern responded. "Besides, what actual evidence do you have besides just a suspected hunch?"

He held no answer for him.

"He..." Roll finally regained the ability to speak, even if just momentarily, she dismissing her brother's concerned urging to not strain herself. "He said something like this might happen." she hacked up another glob. "The officer..."

"Which one?" Roslyn questioned, this earning her a rather irritable look from the housekeeper.

"I don't know! I didn't stop him to ask-" another gagging fit caught her, Mega Man once again taking her place.

"See? Even if it IS, ultimately, just speculation, doesn't the fact that an event such as this get mentioned the very night BEFORE it happens?"

"But that's just it. Speculation." Roslyn expressed. "I mean, the most we can do at this point is just give the NYPD the details and suggest that MAYBE they give the mechanical members a brief scanning for any potential oddities. Other than that..." she turned to Dr. Light. "I'd say that the officer's previous suggestion actually holds a lot of merit."

Ultimately, she was completely correct. Putting the officer's comment aside, it wasn't as if something like this COULDN'T happen at all. After all, with Light still working on how to secure the ventilation without setting of any alarms, that technically made it practically a open doorway to the inside of the abode. Yet that brought the question as to whether or not Wily would even KNOW such a piece of information? Granted, it possibly might've not taken too much time to figure out, especially given of whom the intruder was, yet still...Mega Man couldn't detract his train of thought from the officer that had discussed such a possibility with his creator.

There was something more to this. He knew not exactly what, yet somewhere amidst the several odd details, that balding madman was undoubtedly the one pulling the strings.

"I would suggest that you would heavily take that suggestion into consideration." Roslyn told Dr. Light. "After all, there ARE a good amount of empty spaces that surely they have to provide the mobile suit with enough space to fit in and you to operate."

"Doc, I don't think that-"

It was at this point that Stern had heard enough from the blue robot. "Then I suppose you got a better idea?"

"Gil, please-"

"Don't 'Gil, please' me, Ros! This guy's house is broken into by some dipshit that's seen way too much Godfrey Ho schlock, stabs him in the head, his sister in the throat and chest, and don't tell me that he would've had any problem in splitting the policemen that WEREN'T made of flesh right down the middle ALONG with their cars. And even if the regular guys still wanted to take him on, what good would they be able to do aside from blast at him, and if the 'Defender' here had a tough time dealing with him, the best chance they'd have to get down and pray machine guns rain down from the Heavens!"

Whilst the rather exaggerated latter portion of the older man's statement rendered everyone silent due to the sheer absurdity of it, yet the point he was wishing to make was clear, the physical evidence being present to view right with them in the room...along with the object of concern as well.

"We can swing on by and give them the okay to come and transport that thing to wherever they've got a free space open." Agent Krantz suggested, her conviction just the same as her partner's albeit with giving Mega Man acknowledgment. It appeared as if she were bearing him an apologetic look of sorts.

"But..." Mega Man knew it was pathetic, yet he found himself stammering now. "But Doc..." this...this was all part of Wily's plan! It HAD to be! Who else but him would want to acquire the mobile suit?! Maybe not even that, but he wanted SOMETHING with it! Even if it was a simple distraction from something else he was planning...yes! That was it! It had to be! Though Alan's kidnapping was more leverage than what he was thinking, yet it at least fit in the comparison of it being another issue to possibly detract attention from the larger scale event. Yes! That was it! He had to relay this to Dr. Light-

"Very well." the old man sighed, dejected. "I suppose the Chief can arrange something at least later in the week at least."

No...what...what was he doing? No, he...he couldn't be..."But Doc! Wait! It's what he wants! It-"

"Mega, I'm sorry." whilst he was making it clear that he wasn't angry with the azure android, it was also heavily evident that he was in no shape, let alone mood to argue. "But this project is being done by my hand, and therefore, it is my decision on what should be done with it, yes?"

"Well...yes. But-"

"Then my decision is that it be relocated to a safer location."

"But Doc-"

"This is to not be discussed any further. That is an order." oh, how he despised it. The sickening concoction of hurt and rejection reflecting onto his creation's features...yet this was for his own good. He was doing this for his and Roll's sake. He was doing it for all of his creations' sake. "Agent Stern, Agent Krantz? If you're heading that way, perhaps you wouldn't mind taking along an extra passenger?"

That was all he needed, he beginning to make the journey back to where he had originally come from. While he had indeed disappeared from their view and the view of the responding policemen, that didn't necessarily translate to him leaving altogether.

Not from his prying eyes...and given from what he had just heard, there was no need for a second trip back or another latter excursion out for simple confirmation. He had all that he needed.

**Skull Fortress**

"Dammit, where is he?!" he bellowed, the repetitive scratching upon his arm getting to the point of where he would be forced to make it come to a stop.

"You sent him out just half an hour ago, Doc. I mean, Quick Man might've been an option if you wanted the job done fast-"

"You be as quiet as possible, or THIS right here," the scientist grabbed a nearby screwdriver he held amidst the other various tools simply scattered around. "Goes right in between your eyes, boy." Wily could never say that he was in the mood for it, but right now, at this hour, he held NO tolerance for any of Proto Man's quips or jabs. Especially not when he was so damn close...and with 'him' nearing his completion. Thomas's design...perfected. Oh, how he would marvel when he saw it! Marvel, and...hopefully appreciate the great lengths he went to in improving that prototype's faulty design.

Surely then he would see that he was the one he should've never parted from.

"Sir!"

Both Wily and Proto Man directed their attention towards the entrance to the main hub of the towering structure, a navy armored android standing at attention, he in turn folding his arms, his right hand balled into a find and resting on his chest, he left however seemingly motionless (though the hold through the shoulder was good indicator as to why), he then bending forward in a straight, flawless bow.

"Ah."

That was it?! Here he was, nearly ready to scratch all the skin off of his arm and then start with the fibers of his hair if it had, Heavens forbid, take another half-hour for the ninja to come back, yet when he had arrived earlier than expected, all Proto Man heard from that mentally unstable crackpot was an 'Ah'?!

Nevertheless, at least that stopped him from going to option two, let alone finishing with option one. The scarfed android had taken to noticing his co-creator was beginning to partake in that disgusting habit more often than not lately.

"The mission is a success." Shadow Man relayed, having risen from his bow. "The abode was successfully infiltrated and the authorities were brought onto the premises."

He never thought the day would come, but Wily's sunken in eyes lit up with nothing short of excitement. "Excellent. Now just to wait and see if Light will concede to our mole's little suggestion-"

"No need." the ninja interjected. "He has already gone with two agents of the federal government and they are currently on their way to make arrangements to have the mobile suit relocated."

Did Proto Man just call Wily excited? No, he was finding that that was a gross understatement; the doctor's eyes growing wide with nothing short of sheer, unbridled anticipation and exhilaration. "Fantastic! Oh, fan-TAS-tic!" he rose from his chair, beginning to practically sprint out of the room. "Oh, watch your back, Tommy-boy! Right now, I'm on fire!"

"Uh, Doc? Hello?" while he had managed to get him to cease his exit, he seemed far from pleased from being drawn away from his work on that machine because in all honesty, Proto Man suspected that he held nothing else besides that STILL raging beast in the basement to be working on. "Not for nothing, but given that Mr. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon here got your little errand done, or rather, BOTH of them done, maybe you could do a little something about this here?" he then gestured towards the gaping hole in Shadow Man's shoulder.

Wily had acknowledged the wound, yes, though it was evident that from the intense glower developing on his aged features that the automaton's words were far from what he wished to hear, let alone something he wished to be wasting his time with.

"Do you need your memory adjusted, boy?" it was a rhetorical question, yet he knew that it would get a reaction from him. Anything involving the word 'adjustment' never failed to get him to shut his mouth. "Remember what I told you? I've surely got more thorough devices around here than a screwdriver…"

While he then went silent, seemingly awaiting an answer, Proto Man's resounding silence was enough of a response for him. "That's what I thought. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, then please, excuse me…"

With nothing else further being exchanged between any of them, Wily took his leave, Proto Man monitoring the echo of his footsteps until he was certain he was at a far enough distance away from them.

"Asshole." he hissed, fists clenching in rage.

"Your sibling wasn't at his prime this morning." Shadow Man sighed, all the while looking at his limp limb hanging by his side. "Though I suppose that he was at least decent enough. Only enough."

"Then I take it that you didn't-"

"Calm yourself." the Shinobi huffed. "I only damaged him just enough. No more or less than that. Shamefully, I believe he was more successful in doing damage than I." he then shook his head. "Unacceptable."

Given from the tone of his voice, he was more likely than not going to go back in reclining in the numerous darkened areas of the fortress. Whilst Proto Man far from got in his way, he himself actually able to say that the need for solitude was essential in keeping him from going over the edge up to now, yet like hell he would simply allow the Robot Master to go slinking back into those corners with his arm in such a shape.

'As if making sure those six guys are up to keep wasn't enough of a damn chore...' Well, given that he was still more than aware of the little 'problem' with his knee, he technically had an 'appointment' later today. To his chagrin. Although, the fact he was 'hopefully' going to get that little issue of his resolved was at least something of a benefit, though he wasn't too hopeful on it. Yet at least now he had a secondary reason to go out. 'Time to go scrounge through the couch cushions again...'

**Note: I'm stopping it here because the next one, I predict, may just well be 20+ some pages. Not guaranteeing anything, but just a heads up. Anyhow, I will warn that the next chapter is going to be centered around the budding relationships that will come later, yet while I hopefully do convey the bond that will develop, it will not come quickly, nor will it be without its bumps and in some cases, entire mountains that need to be climbed. Both parties are flawed people with their own problems and discoveries that need to be made, as well as bringing forth things and giving them both extra 'pushes' in the direction they need, but only just that. Each member is an individual party, and the other can only encourage the decision. They themselves however have to make it; sometimes they themselves being the ones that hold them back. There are also no 'fixing' deeply rooted problems with love. Yes, they can help and give advice, and they will, but they won't and can't outright 'fix' anything. Things such as that take time and simply having a boyfriend/girlfriend won't cure them of those issues. In some cases, some parties are outright nervous of even accepting the fact that they DO like that other person GIVEN of what they already feel. They will love, yes, yet it will be through rough patches and in spite of evident, existing flaws.**

**Sorry for that little rant, but perhaps it's just that I'm more of one that holds not much interest in social connection in general due to the anxiety it causes for me and my own rough history with it, I tend to see things like writing romance a little differently, I guess. Not trying to sound haughty (please tell me if I do), but being genuinely honest. Anyhow, a big thank you to:**

**Little Kunai**

**JessWasHere**

**Kaity the Chameleon**

**Mega DMX**

**And for anyone else I didn't get or if you're new, thank you too and I hope to hear from you all again soon! Goodnight!**


	31. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 9

**Note: Hello everyone! While I'm not counting on everyone to keep up with Twitter (hell, I barely keep up with it myself), but on there, I did say that these next two chapters are going to be sort of special because I want to get them out there to get this 'episode' in a sense over and done with. The reformatting is something I'm very happy with and think that this longer structure suits the story much better, so thank you for being patient and understanding with me on that.**

**Also, while I am willing to admit that what people affect me say, please, do NOT think that this translates to me not willing to take critique. If anything, I do want it because I want to make you guys happy. Also, while I want my stories to be recognized as that shows that I am doing something that is making people be entertained, this story, as well as my other stuff, is NOT the absolute best there is. There are far better writers than I, many of which I admire greatly with their ability to use the English language so beautifully. I write to keep running and myself up and to not allow myself to sink too deep into areas that are far from healthy for me to go to. But I know that I can always do better. Thank you all for staying with me this long and here's the next part.**

**Chapter 31: Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 9**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**12:30 PM**

**LaLinde Residence, Washington DC**

"What?! Your house got broken into?!" Tempo shuddered slightly as her creator's voice echoed throughout the near empty abode, she considering it such as even if the laboratory consumed most of it, it was still somewhat big for just two occupants. Then again, if they had to house themselves in an apartment, they'd surely have themselves a good amount of complaints warranted against them, many of which probably not even being directed to the volume of noise caused by her mother's work.

'No...she...she's not my...' she couldn't exactly say that she wasn't, as ultimately, in both metaphorical and literal context, she WAS her creator, thus in a sense, the only one available to bear that title. 'But...I can't call her that. Not anymore.'

"Yeah, but I don't get why you just don't invest in some of the stuff that they already provide you with when it comes to house alarms and whatever else. That's what I did." LaLinde told her colleague on the phone, her chocolate eyes widening for a moment as Thomas had delivered his response. "Oh, and like YOU'VE never had your computer hacked into before!" she retorted.

Tempo entered her room, shutting the door. While it was mainly due to her own acknowledgment that the conversation going on between Light and her creator was far from her business, ultimately, there were far more important matters she found that needed to be addressed.

Reaching into her drawer and pulling out the book that she still couldn't believe she was even looking at again, the longhaired android flipped through the pages after referencing the table of contents until she found what she was looking for. She knew what she had to do...this was the key to all of her problems.

If she could master this...then the word 'mother' addressed to her creator would be able to evenly pass through her lips again, without hesitation.

'Without any clinging to bitterness...'

No...no, what was she talking about? She...she wasn't bitter. She wasn't! She couldn't be! She couldn't-

'Damn!' she inwardly hissed, a surge of fear plaguing her of what would surely come to pass if she allowed the curse to be said through her lips instead of remaining in her processor.

'Pry into my head...' her logical components echoed, though oddly enough, instead of the usually silent thoughts that they seemed to transmit to her, it seemed that at the moment, they were bearing a voice alongside their words. A voice that she found that oddly enough, she could liken to her own. 'Pry into my head...take it all away again. Pry into my head and turn me into a mindless drone-'

This couldn't be contained. She had to expel this one out, the need to do so beyond her control, yet surely her creator would hear her! She would ask what was wrong, and then...

Tempo wasted no time in seizing a pillow from her bed and thrusting her face into the plush surface, releasing a high-pitched shriek of "STOP!" the feeling of her voice box's volume vibrating against the inside of her throat providing at least some relief. It was only after a few seconds of waiting did she become convinced that the pillow had done its duty in lowering the volume of her voice just enough so it wouldn't draw any attention.

From the sound of it, her creator's own voice was still the loudest thing in the entire abode.

All the better for her, as at least it meant she was busy...allowing her to (partially) be able to study, the page she had laid her green eyes on marking her starting point.

'Regulation of Thoughts and Emotions'

Yes...this was perfect.

**3:15 PM**

**Mike's Junk N' Stuff, New York City**

While it wasn't an entirely alien event, Proto Man found that it had been quite a good while since he took at trip to Mike's shop when the it was still in the daylight hours. If his memory banks served him well enough, it had actually been almost a year.

Though begrudgingly, he was only present here now and at this hour due to there being little choice. Knocking on the back door, lo and behold, the auburn haired, trench coat wearing android was greeted with the image of full, blonde curls and large, sapphire orbs hanging off his assigned 'repairman's' ears.

"Hmm...you're early." Kalinka duly noted. Perhaps it was just the fact that where she had hailed from added more to it, yet the heaviness of Slavic origin evident in her vocals made her tone all the more disinterested sounding.

Ironically humorous really, he thought. If there ever were an image he could attach to the description of 'Ice Queen', this would probably be it. That and throwing in 'Spoiled Rich Girl' in there. Of course there was always just the ancient but still prevalent label of simply 'Brat'.

"Hey, you said it yourself, princess." Proto Man stated, nonchalantly. "There's a lot of work that needs to be done." he entered through the open door, into the small room, the improvised 'medical ward' he'd be housing for the next few hours.

Lifting himself up onto the small table, he began to peel the brown fabric from the afflicted knee so that the blonde could view it. Studying it for a few moments, she released her hold on it momentarily and walked over to retrieve a screwdriver. "Well, you and I pretty much know what's coming next, so there's not much use in giving either of us any sort of explanation."

"You, maybe." the shades wearing android sneered. "I'm all caught up. So being that we both aren't too keen on this, let's hurry this up, kay?"

**3:35 PM**

**Light Residence, New York**

"I STILL don't think that this is a good idea."

This was NOT what Doc meant by keeping her company during her 'recovery' time. While she had long since been repaired and had her voicebox and whatever other damage that had been done to her via the two ninja stars plunged into her body, Dr. Light STILL insisted that Roll not move around too much and when he got home. Earlier he had confirmed with the Chief of Police of the transfer of the mobile suit, now, the actual transfer was taking place. She would be under watch (or what she called 'unnecessary surveillance' by either him or Mega. Hell, he actually even had the gall to say that if neither of them were around, Rush or Eddy of all people were to keep watch over her to make certain she didn't 'strain' herself!

'Oh, what then, Doc?' she huffed to herself. 'You gonna stuff me in the closet with Time Man?'

Though in retrospect, perhaps there was at least some positivity in all of this. Even if she was technically 'ordered' to keep put and 'rest up', her brother, Defender of the Human Race, was also ordered to be kept behind as well. Meaning that both he and her were now on at least somewhat equal grounds. While he was injured as well by Shadow Man's earlier assault, perhaps just as much as her (though it wasn't anywhere considered too vital so that there was a detraction), he was ordered to stay behind with her because, even now, it seemed as if he was far from letting his creator's decision go.

"You can say that all you want, he's not going to change his mind, you know." she answered her brother, he in turn only facing her with concern etched into his features.

"But YOU said it so yourself!" Mega Man retorted. "Something like this is said to happen only for it to THEN have it happen, not even the day, but just a few hours AFTERWARD?!"

"Whoa, bro! Mega, calm down!"

"I can't Roll! There's nothing to be calm about! Wily...Wily must've set this up! I'm sure of it! There...there's no evidence yet, but it's too perfect! It's all just too perfect to be mere coincidence-"

"MEGA!"

While he was about to retort with another slew of reasonings of how he was correct in his assumptions and while he was quite literally unable to defy the orders of Dr. Light, he could at least give him a page regarding of how he was surely being led into a trap-

Yet upon hearing his sister's gurgling and inaudible static beginning to seep out of her throat, everything he had just mentally declared that he was going to do was completely discarded. What in the world was he thinking?! Whilst what he was so adamantly proclaiming beforehand hadn't left his mind, not for a long shot, yet how could he have allowed himself to become so engulfed in it that he had completely forgotten about the very reason why Dr. Light ordered him to stay at the house in the first place?

Kneeling by her side, Roll continued to clutch at her throat, the injury having been long since repaired, yet Dr. Light still urged her to take it slow as even still, the new cords that replaced the ones that had been damaged may still need some small amount of time to get used to. While the blonde android had initially dismissed her creator's concerns, ultimately, she was seeing that perhaps not all of the old man's (and begrudgingly enough, Mega's) worries over her weren't entirely unwarranted.

"Hey, hey, don't talk if it hurts to." Mega Man assured, Roll sighing lightly, the static crinkling having begun to subside.

"If it hurt, then why would I be talking?" she croaked out, breathing out through her vents.

"Just checking." the azure, still helmetless robot assured, his expression souring as he took a seat on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry. About...that, I mean." he found himself, perhaps he could've even called it an unconscious reaction, turning away from her, the floor far more of a preferable place to allow his eyes to study than his sister's coughing form. "What am I doing throwing all of this on you?"

"Better yet...what are you doing at all?"

Before he could even question her as to what she was even talking about, he found his vision temporarily blinding by a wide flash of vibrant, golden waves, finding that his sister had taken to reclining her head on his lap, allowing her numerous collection of lightly colored fibers to fan out along the parts of him her head didn't reach to and slightly trailing the couch's cushion.

"If I were you, I'd be doing everything from 'celebrating good times' to singing Kumbaya at the top of my lungs."

"We don't have lungs, sis. And given your current condition, that's probably the LAST thing you should do."

He was jesting at her, she knew it, yet even so, would it have killed him to give her at least SOME amount of leeway?

"Seriously though, that damn thing's out of the house and better yet, probably FAR away from here!"

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"And it's not?"

"Not if Wily wants to get his hands on it-"

"Geez, does that thing EVER go off?"

Mega Man raised his darkly colored brow. "What?"

Roll didn't move from her current placement, even with the subtle movements of Mega's legs to try and gesture that he wished to have his legs free. She held an answer for him already, the dubious look on her face translating better than any one of the several words that littered her processor to serve as an opener to call her older sibling out.

Nevertheless, she DID hold a scenario she concocted for him to better explain her point.

"It's a little thing that, while I'm pretty sure that Doc didn't put it in there, but it's something that seemed to start ever since after a bit when you got fitted into that blue suit of yours." she then touched his uncovered forehead, actually somewhat bemused that she was even doing so at the moment. It seemed almost like an eternity since she had even seen Mega without his helmet...his hair was still a mess though. "It technically doesn't have a name, but I like to call it the 'Wily Alarm'."

"The...'Wily Alarm'?"

"Not really much else to call it, bro." Roll smirked. "But I think you know what I'm talking about. It's that little voice in your head that constantly drowns your poor processor with continuous accusations and red-herrings about how anything that just so happens to go awry is somehow always Wily's fault."

"And the last few major events that've happened HAVEN'T been his fault?"

"Hold it, I'm not finished." he wasn't sure why she couldn't have just told him that instead of putting her finger in front of his lips, of which he immediately brushed aside. "I'm not saying that your 'Wily Alarm' is totally a bad thing. If anything, that bizarre intuition of yours has saved both of our asses more than a good few times, even if the other half of those times were ME saving YOU."

"And about ALL of those times was after I told you that it was too dangerous."

"And you may not say it, but you're glad I didn't listen to you." he was being serious, yet she wasn't in the mood to fight. Not in the current state she was in right now. Besides, what good would that do as Mega would be too concerned over her well-being to even try and properly give her a comeback? "But how about putting this into perspective? It's been two months of low activity since the last major thing happened. Two WHOLE months that not only you, but all of us could've been off doing something completely unrelated to our 'family business'."

"You do realize that, if you're implying that we go off on vacation, that can't happen because Doc-"

"I'm talking about AFTER that!" she clarified, though mainly to get him to listen to what she was saying. If not that, she could just start fake coughing to get him to submit to her at the moment. "Why do you think I took you out to shop around some time back? Yeah, it'd probably be preferable if it were the beach or something, but it doesn't have to be." she then sighed. "I just think that you...well, you and Doc, but focusing on you at the moment, where you don't HAVE to do any of this stuff. You don't have to be Mega Man."

What met Roll's sky blue eyes was a reaction she failed to understand, yet even more, she wasn't entirely certain that she wished to. She initially believed that Mega Man...better yet, Rock, would've been welcoming of her suggestion. Hesitant at first, of course. She expected nothing less of him, yet surely with all that had been tossed and his feet to THEN be placed on his shoulders without his knowledge before it was too late to protest, he'd at least be willing to allow some consideration in his mind to her suggestion. It wasn't as if it'd be an immediate thing either! It'd probably take Light a good while longer to fully complete the prototype for the mobile suit, so it would still offer him a good amount of time to consider!

Yet she met none of that.

Mega Man's eyes grew wide with horrid comprehension, looking down upon his sibling as if she had stabbed him straight in the heart. As if what she had just told him was what she could only call soul-crushing.

"So..." he began to stammer, Roll now transitioning into the one that was concerned. What was going on, let alone, what had she done to even trigger this sort of reaction from him?

"Mega?"

"So you don't LIKE me being Mega Man?"

"Mega, what are you talking about?"

"You don't like what I am?" he expressed again. "What I'm supposed to be?"

"Mega, you're not making any sense-"

"MEGA! ROLL!"

Whilst she was far from willing to let this go, yet Roll was, at that moment, thanking God for Eddy's sudden intervention.

"Geez, where's the fire, Eddy?" she questioned, the small, green energy dispenser hopping frantically up and down, seemingly in a great amount of distress.

"Eddy need help!" Eddy pleaded. "Time Man in supply closet in lab!" from the look of it, they failed to see what he was truly indicating as, in retrospect, when had Time Man NOT left that closet since his return to Dr. Light? "He not moving!"

"What do you mean 'not moving'?"

"He not getting up! Even after Eddy kick him in the place that..." he momentarily paused. "But we machines. We don't even HAVE man and lady parts-"

Whilst the concern over the supposedly fallen Robot Master was indeed what was at the forefront of his mind currently, Mega Man was frankly far from wanting to hear anymore of what could've potentially come out of the energy dispenser's mouth. Though not sharing exactly that same train of thought, Roll wasted no time in picking up Eddy and following her brother to their creator's lab, the open door to the supply closet presenting itself along with a motionless, still arm constructed of violet and fuchsia metals.

"Before you ask," Roll spoke up, knowing well that the first thing that would've probably come out of her brother's mouth was the question of why she wasn't back resting like she was supposed to. "Super Fighting Robot or not, it usually takes two to lift a body."

Well, he couldn't entirely argue with that. Even if she was supposed to be resting on the couch.

Mega taking Time Man by his shoulders while Roll handled his knees, neither could see anything visually wrong with him. His outer form had been, while in need of a good polishing, relatively stable and bearing no external damage. What could've caused him to suddenly collapse, let alone go into a state of sleep mode that neither android could understand as to why his systems even onset it...unless...

Mega's foot hit something, the object rolling across the floor and hitting the wall...along with several others.

E-tanks. Several canisters of energy lay piled up together in one large pile against the southern end of the small space. He couldn't say for sure, yet judging from the speed and sounds of liquid 'sloshing' and 'splashing' alongside the confined, inner surface of the can he had just unintentionally kicked...did he truly? If that one was unused, then what of all the others?

It made no sense. Truly, it made little sense at all. Even if the first two Laws of Robotics stood high and well above the Third, that didn't translate to it being completely discounted for!

Nevertheless, they would be able to remedy that soon enough, even if that was not the case.

**3:45 PM**

**Mike's Junk n Stuff**

Half an hour...okay, he was doing good with time. At least he was hoping Shadow Man could wait just a little bit longer.

"Good God! How in the world did you manage to get these things in THAT bad of shape?!"

Scratch that. He knew Shadow Man could wait, but he was beginning to doubt that he could.

"I've got a VERY busy and unpredictable schedule, princess." he answered Kalinka, hearing her gripes and pointing out of his lack of care having already grated his nerves. "Something of which I'm sure is completely foreign territory to you."

The blonde girl let out a loud gasp whilst displaying nothing short of shock of how he had even DARED say that to her. With HER being the one that was even giving him the ability to walk properly again, nonetheless! Not to mention also that he was completely wrong!

'Not entirely.' a voice echoed in her mind, though she pushed it aside.

"It is NOT!" she roared at him, her frustration building even more at Proto Man's reaction, or lack thereof. If anything, he still continued to smirk at her, the bastard! "I do TOO know how to work on machines!"

"Uh no, princess. I meant actually having to do work at all. As in, NOT having the privilege to simply lounge around and be the center of the universe. Though the former has still yet to be proven."

A scream of protest along with a string of vile, foul-mouthed cursed bubbled and swelled in her throat, demanding and pleading that they be released on this insulting, smug mudak that had dared question her abilities! Ha! If he had seen what she was capable of back in her Papa's lab, he'd very well shut that trap of his well and good!

'Kalinka! What are you doing! Put that down!'

Or more appropriately, what she was capable of when her Papa wasn't around. When her Papa wasn't there to leer down at her and lecture her that what she had seen laid out for her in his plethora of guides and schematics placed for viewing in his lab were not for her to be toying with, that they were 'too dangerous'.

Too dangerous...and too hard for her to successfully accomplish.

"Uh, hello?" Proto Man's voice broke her from her reminiscing and that her Papa wasn't here at the moment, though not from her soured mood. "You in there?"

Oh yes, she was here. Far from wanting to be, but she was here. She was here...and her Papa wasn't...her Papa wasn't...her Papa wasn't!

Those green eyes weren't there to bore down at her, let alone his voice couldn't reach her ears at the fact she was operating on an actual machine, let alone holding a wrench!

No one was here to be wary of at the moment! No one but her 'patient'...the one that clearly bore little faith in her credentials to complete the task set out for her.

"Yes...I'm here." she finally answered, though her tone wasn't exactly what Proto Man expected to hear. He found himself actually concerned as to whether or not he might've gone too far with her, that alone earning a good amount of mental berating from himself, yet Kalinka's voice far from indicated that she was dejected or even perhaps angered.

No, instead she sounded...oddly calm. Calm and assured.

"You okay there, princess?"

Not a cry or holler of fury came next, but a small, yet clearly audible giggle. "Fine." she simply answered. "I'm just fine."

Now he was beginning to get nervous. Even more so when she whirled around and brought the wrench she was clasping with a suddenly newfound vigor to his concealed eyes for him to view. She was far from angry, at least not as much as he expected, but rather as if she were about to present with something that she was certain would blow him away. Something that would be the LAST thing he was predicting from her...and he was far from liking the farce, artificially crafted smile on her face.

"Now...just hold tight and relax..." she cooed, though the gesture was far from comforting. "I'm going to make you ALL better..." with that, she pounced.

**4:00 PM**

**LaLinde Residence, Washington DC**

"If your training is for the purpose of bringing thinking and experience to a halt, you must have somebody knock out."-Tulku Urgyen Rinpoche.

Wait...what? That was a rather odd statement to find in what Tempo saw to be basically a manual to maintain self peace. It wasn't all that useful, she believed at first and so far, she wasn't being too convinced it was anything but a failed attempt by her parent to 'assist' her through methods that were clearly designed for the more organic ilk of the population.

Not that her kind made up even a percentage of what could've been considered a minority.

She continued to read on, finding herself speaking the words instead of internalizing it, though given that Dr. LaLinde had already come in to see what she was doing more than a few times already, she likened it to perhaps the desire to simply be left alone given she was technically busy with something.

Something that would be beneficial for both of them.

The next quote, however, destroyed any semblance that this collection of pages held anything that she could use.

"Thoughts and emotions will always arise. The purpose of practice is not to get rid of them." wait...what? No. No, this...this wasn't what she was looking for. "We can no more put a stop to thoughts and emotions than we can put a stop to the worldly circumstances that seemingly turn for or against us." This was DEFINITELY not what she was looking for. Worse, this was the last thing she truly needed! What good would this do her!? It was BECAUSE of worldly circumstances that she was even looking to this useless pile of new age garbage for answers because she sure as hell couldn't go to her mother!

'You once thought it was useful before.' her logic processors echoed in her dome.

'Then clearly, I had overestimated its contents.' Tempo answered back, though her processors, perhaps some element that she herself wasn't entirely aware of was far from satisfied with the answer that was given.

'Do you say that truly, or because it's telling you something that you're not wanting to hear?'

'It won't help me.'

'Why? He may only be human, yet this Dzigar Kongtrul Rinpoche seems to be a credible enough source if he's published.'

'That's far from the proper credentials.'

'And that's far from a proper dismissal.'

"Damn..." she hissed under her breath. She held no reason to, she having already made her mind up on this piece of text she had in her possession, yet her green eyes seemed to be drawn to the page she was currently on, if anything, at least the urge to complete the quote driving her to do so, as much as the compulsion agonized her.

"We can, however, choose to welcome and work with them. On one level, they are nothing but sensations. When we don't solidify or judge them as good, bad, right or wrong, favorable or unfavorable, we can utilize them to progress on the path."

She was torn as to whether or not to throw the book against the wall or to shove it back into the drawer it had once been resting in, she choosing to throw it, though onto her bed. The wall would've made too much noise, thus surely drawing her creator's attention.

In retrospect, Tempo should've known better. What good would consulting a piece of material made with human usage in mind do for her? That piece of jargon she had just gazed upon would do her little to nothing! If anything, it'd only cement her into an even WORSE standing than she was in right now!

'What worse standing? Noelle LaLinde is not angry with you, let alone bearing anything negative towards you.'

No, no she didn't. Not yet.

Yet she might sometime in the future. What she had wished to do just now with the book...sure, she threw it onto the bed to avoid noise, yet the possibility of it falling off her mattress and onto the floor, thus making the noise she wished to avoid...drawing her mother to see what was going on...then declaring that such behavior was unfitting of one in a field that needed accuracy and tact to successfully accomplish their function...which in turn would bring her strapped to a table with her head quite literally open and ready to be pried into and exhumed of all those problematic setbacks-

'Stop it!' it seemed almost every component that constructed of her entire being was screaming at her even if only her logic processors were the only ones 'talking'. 'What you speak of is utter nonsense!'

'Is it though? Truly?'

'Yes! While it must be acknowledged that Dr. LaLinde tampered with your implemented 'emotional' reactions stationed in your artificially crafted limbic system-'

'And my memory banks.'

'The point being, yes, it cannot be discounted that she has done so before and whilst she has sworn to not do so again, the possibility must still be accounted for.'

'Then you've just proven my point.'

Tempo took the book and placed it back into the drawer, she finding herself taking to reclining against the wall, bringing her knees in close to her chest and facing away from the door.

'Possibility does not translate to absolute certainty.' her processor continued to argue, though she was far from interested in hearing it.

"Yes...but there still IS a possibility." she murmured. "A possibility that I can't allow to become an absolute, period." Yet the only question was how she was going to even accomplish what she was seeking to do? The very thing that promised to help her would only lead her to practically being lobotomized again! Even more, possibly her demise.

'On one level, they are nothing but sensations.'

Wait a moment...

'On one level, they are nothing but sensations.'

Yes...while the greater portions of the passage was ultimately useless...

'Nothing but sensations.'

Perhaps she could at least somehow utilize that to her advantage.

**4:10 PM**

**Light Residence, New York**

It was just a small tingle at first, the sensation of something unidentifiable save for the smoothness of its texture running down against the pipe connecting his mouth with his artificial esophagus, though the purpose of said portions of his body were far from meaning to ingest organic material, let alone food of any kind.

He sat idle and continued his observation amidst the plain of darkness that lay before him, the bizarre substance traveling down his throat now able to be identified for what it truly was as he soon found himself able to maneuver his fingers against whatever he was atop of without as much strain on his form as before.

"Is he coming out of it?" a female voice questioned, it taking him a few moments, yet he was able to link to which the source was, and the fact that she was quite close to him.

"Roll, hush." another voice urged with authoritative sternness, his voice as well recognizable. Just as his location, even if he was still cut off from seeing it.

Deciding to rid himself of that barrier, Time Man allowed his eyes to rise open, his optics having to momentarily adjust and reset to their proper settings, yet in short time did he finally have the environment around him become as clear as day...and found that while he hadn't been moved far, he was in a different location than before.

No longer was he inside the supply closet, let alone on the floor. Instead, he was lying on his back atop an operating table; the drastic amount of light compared to the near completely black confinement of the supply closet quite the contrast to his previous location. Not to mention that the once held solitude, or near solitude before that little green android came to keep popping up on him, was also stripped from him.

Mega Man and Roll were peering down at him from his left side, both seemingly quite relieved that he had come back to them relatively unscathed, and speak of the devil, that little, armless thing was to his right, hopping up and down in exhilaration that he was alright.

"Yay! Yay!" the little thing cheered. "Time ok! Time ok!"

Time Man in turn flinched somewhat, his audio receptors having fully come back to him as well, Eddy's sudden explosion of triumphant cries far from what he was prepared for.

Even more unprepared was he for Eddy suddenly leaping onto his chest and going for his face, placing his upper portion onto his cheek and nuzzling lightly as if he were some small animal. Rather peculiar behavior, the Robot Master declared to himself.

"Eddy, Mega and Roll give Time more energy!" the obligatory energy dispenser informed. "You not move out of closet, and when Eddy try to see what wrong, you go flop."

Go flop? What was he..."Oh. That..." he finally spoke, his memory banks catching up to him now as well. "Now I remember."

Mega Man spoke up. "Everything else seems to be in decent shape, but your energy intake was incredibly low." he paused for a moment awaiting the Robot Master's response, though he was ultimately met with nothing. Not even a surprised or perplexed expression that signaled he was unaware of such a thing.

While for a machine, such things are almost, if not entirely impossible to ignore, yet the case would be at least a clear indicator that this surely wasn't going in the direction the Blue Bomber dreaded it was heading in.

"Uh, hello? You get that?" Roll then questioned. "You were running on empty."

"Clearly." he huffed indignantly. "And?"

"And? And?!" was she hearing this right? Did he REALLY just say..."Did you just not hear me? Your tanks were drier than the inside of a half-century old, rust covered motor engine! As in empty! Barren!"

"Yes, I'm MORE than aware on what those terms mean." Time Man snapped, this evidently far from something he was wishing to address. "Though I suppose it's something of an impressive feat that you do."

The second his rebuttal met her ears, Roll found her brow furrowing in response, she beginning to further appreciate her current status as 'towering over him' "I didn't quite catch that." she darkly said, brushing off Mega's silent gestures to not pursue anything further. "How 'bout you say that again?"

"Oh no, I think you heard it rather well." the violet colored, Robot Master grumbled. "And if your reaction's any indication, your comprehension of my words is at least marginally decent for someone who's registered function is a homemaker."

If he had the need to even breathe in the first place, Mega Man's breath would've caught in his throat. He had NO idea of what he had just unleashed on himself...not that he particularly took to him making jabs at his sister.

"Excuse you?!" Roll hollered, completely ignoring the fact that such an action could've potentially sent her into another coughing fit, her hand slamming down on the table with tremendous force. "The hell you just call me?!"

While indeed, he was far from expecting that large of a response from her, he was far from deterred in what he was wishing to make clear. "I DIDN'T call you anything." he defended. "I only stated that your comprehension of what I had just told you as well as the fact that you're function as a housekeeper."

"That is NOT what you said, and you DAMN well know it..."

"Then what DID I say? Or better yet, your interpretation of what I said?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he was yet another registered DLN, the blonde would've held little problem with wringing this little purple urchin's neck, better yet attempting to at least temporarily relieve him of a limb or two.

"If it's about any held sensitivity towards your function's title, then rest assured, I don't care." he clarified, though it did little to ease her now boiling fury. "You could be a registered 'walking Swiss-army knife' with that arm of yours, and it wouldn't matter anymore to me."

"What is your problem?! We dragged you out of there and bothered filling you up a bit because by the way Eddy was going crazy, we thought something could've happened to you!"

"The ONLY thing that could've happened to me was something falling atop of me, though given from the volume of your screeching, you might succeed in making everything stored in there come falling to the floor!"

You know what, we probably shouldn't have even bothered. At least I sure that I had the chance, I would've just up and LEFT you in there to rot!"

"Perhaps you very well should have!" Time Man shot back. "And back to my earlier statement, if you DO understand what I'm saying, then you will ALSO understand that what and I DON'T do is far from being any of your concern, let alone your business! If I intend to simply sit and waste away because that's all I CAN do, then you have no place in it, period!"

"Fine!" with that, she turned away, but not before bidding him with a rather physical farewell, her fist making direct contact with his leanly shaped gut, she gaining at least some satisfaction of the gasp that came out in turn. "You deal with this creep, Mega! I just remembered I should be resting up instead of wasting my time here…"

Mega Man watched her go, yet he didn't go after. At least not yet.

"Roll can get a bit...well...more 'expressive' than sometimes is needed." he said, before turning to face Time Man. "But in this case, I think it's more than warranted."

Eddy had long taken to taking refuge behind one of the drawers stationed by the operating table. This was FAR from what he wished to happen at all.

"What was THAT all about?" the azure android inquired. "She was just worried about you, you know."

"She doesn't need to." Time Man replied, though his tone didn't seem to indicate any anger. He rather sounded...completely dejected. "It's a waste of time-"

"Your safety and wellbeing, even if you're lacking in the proper way to express gratitude for it, is not a waste of time."

"It is when the one in question may not have any interest in continuing onward."

Mega Man far from wishing to go the same route his sister had, that fierce brashness, while he could admit to admiring it to a degree, he found that with him, something about it just didn't mesh right as it seemed to with Roll. Nevertheless, he far would've preferred his system's reactionary input to be angered than the fierce, unrelenting coldness of horrid trepidation that methodically, painfully trailed up his spine.

"Perhaps my statement to your sister...I still not comprehending as to why you address her as such, was somewhat uncalled for."

'Somewhat?' Mega thought. 'Try a little harder there.'

"But even with her assigned function, she still is evidently in need and of considerable use." while Mega Man was at first inclined to believe he was insulting Roll, yet a more keen analysis detailed that he was actually...giving her some credit, even if he had formally outright looked down on it beforehand. As if even that was a good leaps above his current state as of now. "Even more so that she's actually 'finished'."

"Time Man-"

"If you see her, give her my apologies." he droned, lazily glancing back towards the open supply closet, Eddy coming out of his hiding place. "Then again...maybe facing her at the moment might be what I'm needing..."

"Wait!" the green energy dispenser cried out, hopping back onto the operating table and standing atop of Time Man's upright, yet still sitting form. "No! Time no go back in there!"

"Eddy, what are you-"

"Mega not let Time go!" the smaller robot pleaded, gazing upward towards the Blue Bomber with large, pleading eyes. "Mega no let him go back into supply closet!"

"What are you even doing?" the Robot Master questioned, Eddy in turn hopping down and rushing down onto the floor, kicking the door to the dark, confined place, cutting it off from being entered and standing in front of the door.

"You not go in there again!"

"This is ridiculous..." Time Man lifted himself up off the table, though with a great deal of unsteadiness, he soon tumbling to his knees due to the lack of energy that plagued him still. Yes, he held more than he initially once had, it was still not a great amount. Just enough to rouse him out of the forced state of recuperation his systems forced him to fall into. "Step aside."

Eddy definitely shook his head, even if said head composed of more than half of his body. "You get through Eddy to get in! And Eddy won't let you!"

"If this doesn't concern either him or her, it doesn't concern you either."

"Eddy don't care! Eddy not let Time go back in there!"

"Psst! Yo, Mega!"

Mega Man in turn turned to see Roll poking her head through the entrance to the laboratory, obviously drawn by the now ongoing argument between the two vast different, yet still quite adamant and stubborn robots.

"The hell's going on in here-"

"Roll, go call Doc." he in turn ordered, she raising her brow at what he had just directed her to do.

"What for? He's probably still up wherever that suit is, working on it-"

"Please, just do it!" Mega Man asked again, though in a far more desperate manner.

While she was still no more knowledgeable as she was when she first came back, Roll had come to understand that perhaps their creator's intervention was indeed needed if her brother of all individuals was as panicked over what she only saw as nothing more than Time Man simply wishing to return back to the supply closet.

Neither he, and especially not Eddy were out of the woods yet, but Mega was at least given the privilege of slight relief upon his sister leaving to go page Dr. Light, he intending to not leave that spot until he had gotten himself back home.

While perhaps he was just simply overacting on this, he holding no evidence or proof...yet this was one thing that he COULD potentially prevent. At least in this case, he could follow through in playing the 'Defender' for his fellow DLN.

**4:25 PM**

**Mike's Junk n Stuff**

In all essence, the outcome should've been the very opposite of what it turned out to be.

After all, what sort of experience did this blonde, air headed, brattish bimbo have that solidified her to be the one to have any sort of warrant besides the fact she had flesh to be tinkering with him? If anything, that was the only reason Proto Man himself was regulated to even ALLOWING her to dig into his leg in the first place! If it was just a few clips that kept his limb functioning, then he very well could've done that himself! Yet no...if he wished to acquire what he truly came here for...what he came here for whenever he had journeyed out from the Skull Fortress to here, he had to take it, collateral damage be damned.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter anyway. Just like back home...

Yet when the blonde Russian had truly begun doing her work...what he was met with had momentarily forced him to question as to whether or not this truly was reality.

Even with his sensory input lowered greatly so that he wouldn't register too much pain, yet not be completely oblivious to sharp, stabs of pain in case things that weren't supposed to be messed with were being pulled or tugged, let alone toyed with at all, Proto Man was more than just a little flabbergasted to find that only mild discomfort met him, and that was just in the more difficult portions of the procedure. Kalinka's hands managed to unravel and lift out the damaged, torn cords and wiring that swiveled and clung to the endoskeleton and safely disconnect it from the rest of the limb, she not even causing him one instance of great discomfort or distress.

Perhaps, though he wasn't willing to allow his hopes to rise too much, he had made his judgment on her far too rashly. Maybe even harshly.

"How is it feeling?" she asked, the android being thrust from his thoughts from the sound of her deeply accented voice.

"Well, I WOULD say that I can't feel my leg..." the shades wearing robot began, looking towards the open limb. "Though at the risk of stating the obvious, I think that it's probably best I don't even bring it up."

While she was secretly hoping for him to begin showering her with praise on how she had been so careful and accurate, she herself able to attest to that from her own judgment (as inflated as it might've been, though anyone that called it such was simply misinformed or just plain wrong). Yet then again, given of WHOM she was working on, that might've been expecting too much too fast...even for her.

Though Kalinka was hopeful that would change soon. After all, she was only halfway through.

She still had to put in the actually functioning wires and cables to allow him to move at all.

"So..." wait...what was she doing? "I take it that given you've been oddly quiet so far, it was to your liking?"

'Actually...yes.' though he wouldn't allow himself to say that. At least not yet. "I'll give you this much in you haven't screwed up once." Proto Man clenched his teeth at the sudden onset of tightness being echoed in his core, what his CPU was registering it as only making him all the more anxious to get out of here. 'Look, if she actually gets through this without maybe killing me, THEN I MAY consider giving it to her! That sound good with you?' While the answer wasn't a definite 'yes' or 'no', he found the tightness gradually begin to subside.

Of course, he then realized that he had just put himself square in a corner. Yet with that, Proto Man found a peculiar pondering prodding and urging at his tongue to allow it to be released to the blonde girl, and ultimately, he WAS truly curious.

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

Kalinka turned her head, she having gone over to collect the components to be installed in the android's motionless, open limb. "Hm?"

"You keep saying that you don't want to be doing this, though given that it's YOU that's my only hope at the moment, I guess the feeling's mutual." another round of tightness. 'Dammit, what IS that?'

"Clearly." Kalinka huffed, though she still kept up on collecting what she needed. Oh, either way, he'd see soon. She would surely make him eat his own words!

"But I don't see you putting down the wrench and walking out."

The sensation of compression hadn't returned to him, yet upon seeing her momentarily set down her collection of cables and wires, though he was both perplexed and uncomfortable with it, the trench coat wearing robot found himself wondering that perhaps it was possible he might've overstepped his bounds...he even shocked to find himself even contemplating he and her even HAD bounds.

Of course, she was about to discover the same thing as well. "Well, it's not LIKE you need me to be the one doing it. You've got that balding crackpot-"

"No I don't."

Suffice to say, Kalinka was far from expecting that. His response was so sudden and swift, not to mention incredibly direct, as if the answer had been prepared for her long in advance. Though given those elements, perhaps it was simply in preparation for anyone that would suggest it.

"The day he is allowed to touch ANYTHING that's inside me is the day I take that drill he's got and shove it through my dome."

What the...where the hell did THAT come from?! She at first was simply willing to allow the immediate assumption that he was simply trying to divert the subject by making it intentionally uncomfortable for her to be her conclusion, yet Kalinka remembered that even if that was the case...beings of metal could only take exaggeration and sarcasm so far, they still restricted by the dictating level of honesty installed in them when it came to interacting with humans.

"Look..." Proto Man finally spoke again, cursing himself for allowing his composure to momentarily slip away from him. "I need to get back soon." 'Otherwise he WILL try to pry into me.' "Shadow Man's waiting on me."

That wasn't the truth. At least not the entire truth, but he wasn't lying to her.

Kalinka found herself wishing to pry further, curious and all the more anxious as to why the suddenly always (at least she assumed it to be always until now) 'cool' mask of the android with a rather unhealthy fixation and attachment to that piece of yellow cloth had broken upon stating what she initially believed to be basic facts. She could 'make' him tell her...her light, green eyes too becoming focused on the scarf wound around his neck.

'No. You shouldn't...' something deep in the recesses of her mind echoed, though it bore her voice. 'You shouldn't ever be that cruel...' she didn't entirely even understand as to why she was having such things pop in her head, yet ultimately, Kalinka found that she couldn't help but to agree with them. Even if he was far from one of her favorite people, and she was still greatly puzzled as to why he put such value on the thing...such an action as to keep it from him in exchange for fulfilling her curiosity...that was indeed cruel. What would Mike think? What would Babushka...even worse...what would Papa think?

She found her mouth beginning to move, silently mouthing the words that served as the beginning of an apology, yet she immediately stopped herself. What was she even doing?! She only asked a simple question, a question that held a good amount of merit! She had nothing to be sorry for!

Proto Man was about to question as to what was going on with her, yet his words hadn't even the chance to begin exiting as he found himself quickly being under her 'care' once again, she having brought over what she initially went to collect and start placing them in their proper locations.

No. She had no need to.

"Um..."

It was just a question. A question she had every right in asking.

"You trying to say something, princess?"

She owed him nothing. What did she care?

"I...I didn't mean to..."

She didn't intend to bring up anything she held no business in getting in.

"I'm sorry."

**4:30 PM**

**Light Residence**

He couldn't have arrived sooner.

The second Dr. Light entered the entrance to the lab; Mega Man immediately went towards the door to the supply closet. Indeed, what had met both of their eyes was a sight that one had come to expect yet absolutely loathe whilst the other, newly arrived party was more than somewhat unnerved at what lay before him.

"Yay!" Eddy cried out triumphantly, rushing over towards the elderly human scientist. "Doctor here!" he proclaimed, overjoyed, his small body hopping up and down. "Time! Doctor here!"

Time Man didn't budge; much less even give any sort of indication that he was even aware of what had just been told to him.

"Come, come!" the green, armless android chirped, running over to the larger Robot Master and, to everyone else's collective shock, managed to somehow maneuver behind Time Man and began butting his head against his backside, quite literally forcing him to move forward.

"Hey...hey!" the violet armored automaton gasped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Doctor Light here, so Time Man gets better!" Eddy shot back, managing to rouse him to stand; yet he still kept urging and pushing him along. "Whether Time Man likes or not!"

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that the situation regarding the prototype was evidently far more grim than her chuckles warranted, Roll couldn't deny that what she was hearing taking place not too far away from her must've been rather adorable.

At first, she had been completely appalled that her brother even allowed Time Man to take back his brooding spot back in the isolated storage unit, she at first assuming that he had simply let it go as Dr. Light was already on his way back to the house or perhaps the Robot Master had somehow managed to goad him in allowing him to return.

Always the sucker for emotional manipulation, he was...Roll's teeth beginning to grind furiously as a certain incident regarding such a thing came to her mind. 'Proto Man...the bastard.'

Though he was adamant, and still as of this moment, far from being one of her favorite people, Time Man was far from nearing the loathing she felt for that sickening concoction of metal that dared even try and link himself with her older sibling...let alone her. Like hell she'd EVER welcome him with open arms...unless she'd be allowed to wring his neck upon doing so. Besides, unlike that particular bane of her existence, Time Man was far from a talker. Hell, she possibly would've assumed that after the two months of barely seeing him that he had been rendered mute because not a peep came out of him in those rare instances he was in the presence of others.

So the question remained...

"Mega, if that was the case, why did you allow him to go back in there?" she heard her creator's voice question, she in turn actually somewhat surprised, but pleasantly surprised that she was about to receive an answer.

* * *

"Well...it's not as if I wanted to, Doc..." Mega Man answered, guilt resonating through his voice.

"No, no. I'm not angry." Dr. Light assured him, placing his hand onto the robot's broad shoulder. "I'm simply wishing to know. Given that you were so evidently concerned beforehand..."

"Because Eddy wouldn't let Time go back in at first." Eddy piped up, stationed to Time Man's right atop the same operation table he was on not too long prior. "But then we all made a deal." he then glanced over towards the larger android. "I only let him go if Eddy stay and watch him."

Though the reasons the small thing was willing to agree to such a thing still escaped him. Honestly, Time Man had absolutely no idea as to why this small energy dispenser was giving him this much concern, let alone why he had even chosen to interact with him at all when the little thing happened upon him in his more recent location. Though he was more than willing to admit to his status as a piece of revolutionary machinery, he highly doubted that Eddy would've possibly even comprehended such a concept...let alone have the mental capacity to care. He acknowledged that his assumptions were just that, assumptions, yet given from the small robot's speech pattern...he highly doubted those conclusions were incorrect.

Yet here he was.

Beside him, not doing anything active aside from watching over his lying form...gently nuzzling against his lightly built arm. It made no sense logically...nor did the sensations of...oddly pleasant, yet still unfamiliar signals registering in his CPU as well as their responses to them.

"Time Man?" Dr. Light's voice brought the incomplete model out of his musing...thank God for that. "I couldn't help but notice the good amount of energy canisters in there."

It had nothing to do with him, he himself declaring that such a reaction on his part was somewhat selfish, yet Mega Man was just wishing this moment had come sooner.

Time Man's eyes grew large upon his creator's observation being taken into account, his displaying a fear that something horrible about himself had been discovered, unveiled for everyone's eyes to see.

"And if I'm not mistaken..." Light paused for a moment, bringing one of the canisters up for his creation to view, lightly shaking it to reveal that it was very much ready to be used. "Most, if not nearly all of them are filled to the brim with energy, yes?"

This was it. Finally, the azure armored robot would be receiving an answer to his question...

Time Man bore Dr. Light a terrified, almost child-like expression of fear, though that far from lasted long as that wide-eyed gaze steadily began to become devoid of any trace of emotion, quite literally freezing over and transforming into one that was hollow, unfeeling, yet with just as much intensity.

"Tell me."

He was far from one that was ready to use his unchosen and uncontrolled status as a creature of flesh to his advantage, especially when it came to his creations, yet if the evidence found implied what he was beginning to believe took place...Thomas felt he had little choice in this matter. In the end, it was for his machine's sake...

"That's an order."

An order. Order from creator...recognized and processed. He held no choice now...as much as the thought that he was forcibly having his tongue unraveled to reveal what he decreed would be kept hidden infuriated him.

"Yes." yet even if it was with a good deal of reluctance, they still came all the same. "They were ready to be used." he answered, looking then towards a evidently upset Eddy. "He provided them to me."

The pieces were beginning to fall into place, though Mega Man was far from joyful of that fact.

"So why did you not take the energy provided to you?" Light continued to question.

At first, it seemed that Time Man would say nothing, though after a few passing moments, he found something that he could allow to pass through his lips. "My systems put me into status. While not as not 'refilling' as you may say compared to intaking the contents of the canisters, I was far from being completely depleted."

"But you didn't refuel yourself." The scientist looked to Eddy, who only could lower his upper half (that was mostly head) down as if he were reflecting on a failure.

"Eddy tried." he squeaked. "Eddy try to give him E-tanks...lots of them. But...he no take them."

Time Man shifted his gaze away from Dr. Light, gazing upward at the ceiling. If anything, he seemed to be looking onward into nothing, eyes lazily drooped and seemingly tired, though there was a considerable aura of disinterest in his eyes...possibly even a lack of any semblance of care at all.

"There was no need unless absolutely necessary." he finally sighed. "And given the small amount I would've recovered naturally...continuous intake would've been a waste."

**5:00 PM**

**Mike's Junk n Stuff**

With the click of the last cable being put into place, the connection between his CPU and the once cut off limb had been fully restored, the sensation that it was truly 'attached' to him being graced onto his senses.

"Well?" Kalinka said, seemingly awaiting him to get to standing and see the results of her work.

While he was more than anxious to be getting back for more reasons than one, Proto Man couldn't exactly obey her request, gesturing to the still open leg.

"Oh, yeah. There is...that." the blonde chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head, then going for the wrench that had been present with her in her apron throughout the entire procedure. Somewhat fitting that it saw its main use in the beginning of the operation, might as well finish with it.

Sealing the limb up yet again, Proto Man wasted no time in lifting himself up from the table; only to find that...nothing happened.

Indeed, not one of his predictions had taken place. There was no sound of a bolt popping, screw coming loose, let alone the feeling of the wires or cables slipping out of their inputs. Everything was in place and staying there. Staying put for a few moments before he found himself willing to move around, he found that he could move his leg decently. Actually...it might've been in better shape than even before he had managed to render himself incapable of using it! It might've just been the fact that it quite literally had everything but the endoskeleton keeping it together and placed back in (he still not entirely sure as to whether or not he could trust her claims to the equipment being 'brand new'), yet he couldn't deny that his expectations were far surpassed.

"Well?" Kalinka questioned again.

It appeared that perhaps he would have to contest to his earlier promise, pride withstanding...partially.

"You did good, princess."

"Mph. Fine. Be like that-"

"No, I mean it." what was her problem? If she was expecting him to fall to knees or something along those lines, then she could forget it. Though then again, his tone wasn't entirely riddled with emotion, that a completely different issue entirely. "It actually...feels better." he gave his left leg a little shake. "A LOT better."

"Oh?" her eyes lit up, he beginning to realize that perhaps he had possibly fed her too much already. "Go on."

Yeah right. "You did better than I thought you would. Let's...leave it at that."

"Of course I did." the Russian haughty proclaimed, flipping back her hair. "The glorious name of Cossack always ensures that what I do, I do it perfectly! Ho, ho, ho, ho!" she chuckled, resting one hand on her hip whilst the other raised upward, her hand facing the palm outward as if she were attempting to make herself appear high and mighty.

Head just as big as her ego. Still, she did do well. He then began to make his way towards the door that lead to the rest of the shop.

"Ow!"

He would've taken his exit if not for the sudden pang of discomfort in his right elbow.

"Ow what?" he heard Kalinka say.

"Just a little crick in the elbow. Nothing to get yourself concerned over, princess."

"Usually 'ow' doesn't mean nothing."

He wasn't sure what she was implying, let alone if she was indicating that she wished to examine it. "Might as well get it looked at while you're here." Well, he knew now.

"Listen, I gotta go." truly, he did. He had been gone long enough already. Even WITH Wily's current fixation giving him more opportunities than most to stay longer, he wasn't willing to push his luck. Lest he was willing to risk having him actually crack into his processor and...he dared not even think of it. But his arm...it didn't feel like his leg. This pain...it seemed to be registering from the endoskeleton itself. 'Oh, well fan-freaking-tastic!'

"Hello? You hear me?"

How could he NOT hear her?

"Listen, I gotta get back."

"But your arm sounds like it-"

"Seriously. I HAVE to. Shadow Man's waiting for me." it was evident that she wasn't entirely convinced, he already mentally kicking himself for even letting the bit about Wily slip. "But if it gets too bad...then I guess you'll be earning yourself a few more hours. Besides, time is money, right?"

He was deliberately avoiding her question. True, he was supplying her with the truth, yet not all of it. Nevertheless, she would have to assist Mike in closing up shop, and she dared not skimp out on that if her Babushka hadn't made that clear enough to her already.

"Fine then. I suppose we'll..." Kalinka paused for a moment; completely baffled she was even SAYING this, to him of all people, machines included. "...keep in touch, yes?"

"Only when needed." he told her, and he intended to keep it that way. "I guess I'll MAYBE be seeing you later." he then finally opened the door. "Maybe."

"Fine. Maybe."

With that, Proto Man took his leave. At least with Mike, he could count on him not to pry to deeply into his business. Upon walking out of the store after doing business with the red bearded man, he was finding that indeed, Kalinka had done a rather good job on him. In fact, he found that he was finding that his leg hadn't felt this up to keep for some while. If anything, it was the only thing on his body currently that felt as it should've! Had it really been that long since he had gotten the chance to overview himself for such things?

Yet another small surge from his arm signified that he might have to arrange that inspection soon...or at least take another trip back here. At least there was someone there that, to his surprise, actually knew how to fix him.

Yes...that was it. That was the only reason he was taking that option into consideration. Not his first choice, but considering it. It wasn't because she had genuinely shocked him in how well she had done her job...let alone that she managed to impress him with her skills...or the fact that she was so gentle with him.

No. None of that. None of that at all.

**Note: Ok, like I said, the next chapter's coming soon, as it's sort of coupled with this one. As always, please tell me what you think I could improve, if development isn't to your liking, and if the relationships are moving either too slow or too fast. I don't want them to have too big of a place, yet I want them to be at least believable in a sense, as in it's not an instant thing and there are bumps in the road. Anyhow, thank you all and I hope to see you on the next and final chapter of Episode 5!**


	32. Ninety-One Days to Take Off Part 10

**Note: It's done. It's FINALLY done!**

**Hello everyone, and thank you for sticking with me this far, but here we are! The final part of Episode 5! Once again, I am SO sorry it's taken this long, yet ultimately, I think we all sort of know that these things are a bit of a pain to write. The parts where a lot of things that have to be introduced to serve for development later yet it's still slower. Ultimately though, I don't regret doing it as I believe it's necessary, I'm just annoyed I couldn't do it faster! But I've also been sort of busy with something else: I've got a work of mine on Wattpad now! While that might not be too much of an announcement, it's my first original work that isn't a fan fiction! It's called Oracles: Modern Communicants of the Gods, and while the title sort of says it all, it's based on Egyptian mythology. So if you might be into that sort of thing or actually like my mediocre stuff, maybe you could give that a little look-see if you want to? Anyhow, onto the final part! Yes!**

**Chapter 32: Ninety-One Days to Take Off part 10**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

**August 1st**

**Small Storage Space near NYPD Queens Property Office, New York**

**11:30 AM**

He wasn't too certain on how this sudden and abrupt change would be taken by him, even if he were the one that agreed to it. If anything, he was more concerned on how his 'children' would take it, especially Mega. Dr. Light momentarily set down the drill he was holding and stepped down from the small ladder provided to him by the department to survey his work...though the far smaller, yet similarly colored android seemed to keep plaguing his mind.

Damn, and he thought that this would allow him to be somewhat relieved of those present tensions going on back home! Not that Thomas settled any sort of blame on his child's shoulders, far from it. The poor thing had enough of that already, yet still...even if he was far from regretting his decision on relocating the construction of the mobile suit, it was near unbearable to see him in such a dejected, defeated state.

He was, after all, simply following what his function told him to do. He wished to follow through with it so badly...yet...no. No, he couldn't back out. Not now. Besides, this was for the best.

Yes, the scientist couldn't exactly discount the oddity of such an incident as their home being broken into and his creations attacked the morning AFTER it was advised he relocate to keep such an event from happening, yet the damage that was done and what could've been made his decision for him.

This was for Mega Man's sake as well. Though Roll was far from built to take on as much damage, lest exert the amount of prowess as her elder sibling, it was obvious of whom was finding this the most difficult adjustment, even if said adjustment was just a current one.

'Perhaps providing him with a small adjustment would do him some good-'

"Everything in check, Professor?"

He was now quite grateful that he had placed his feet back on the ground as the sudden voice meeting his ears possibly very well might've caused him to fall back in surprise.

"Apologies, Professor." the Police Bot answered, Dr. Light brushing off his gesture.

"No, no. It's...it's quite alright." he assured, though he was puzzled as to why he was even here. "But, if I may ask, isn't overview supposed to come around noon? It's a good half-hour away until then."

The Police Bot stood idle for a few moments, frozen in place as if he were contemplating something. Yet what, Light wondered, would there to possibly be in need of deep thought to what he believed to be a simple question?

'Answer him. Answer him as directed.'

"My...higher ups..."

'You're not going against your programming. You are not lying to him. It IS technically the truth.'

"My higher ups wished to simply have me report on the current progress thus far." the metallic officer finally answered, without a hitch. "Production has been rather slow these past two months and, suffice to say, they're getting rather anxious."

Well, in a sense, yes. They WERE indeed awaiting the completion of the prototype, yet...he was unsure as to why, yet the officer found himself...oddly torn, though the reason for such couldn't be found.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Dr. Light nodded in agreement. "Completely understandable!" he began to make his way from the stationary machine. "Well, I would like to begin construction again soon, yet please, take all the time you need. I believe I am in need of some caffeine, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all."

With that, the human had taken his temporary leave...the Police Bot's eyes slowly and methodically gazing over at the coveted collection of metal before him, though it wasn't his desire that drove him.

'Finally! I thought Tommy-boy would never leave!' a frustrated, yet all the more eager voice rang through the officer's dome. 'Now, let's get down to business, shall we, my little mole?'

'Mole?' the officer's CPU, though far overpowered by the small, silver object placed on the back of his neck just below the collar questioned, more than puzzled by such a title. He...he was not a mole! He was a Police Bot! An enforcer and upholding of the law! He was to protect Dr. Light and this prototype, as well as the other members of his unit, both flesh and metal alike from the likes of terrorists like-

"Orders received loud and clear, Dr. Wily."

**LaLinde Residence, Washington DC**

Well...this was it.

The first day that she would truly be putting her declaration into motion.

"Okay, so what's going on down there?" of course at the current moment, detailing of how one of her future 'jobs' was taking place with her creator over the phone. While Tempo felt a slight twinge of guilt...no. No, she didn't. It was just that eavesdropping was unfavorable in her programming. Yes...that was it. Besides, the tightness in her chest that followed was just a response generated to alert her she was engaging in something considered unfavorable.

It wasn't as if...her very life depended on it or anything.

"Alright, so let's run this by again, Russell." she heard her mother...or rather, Dr. LaLinde say. "Everything's been secured and you've got the nearest local law enforcement to protect you guys in case any of the nearby residents decide to try and blow something up." there was a brief pause. "Ugh, it's a figure of speech! Besides, you say that the worst they've done is get the local teenagers to throw rocks or spray paint the equipment, right? Yeah, I know that stuff's expense! Who do you think practically BUILT a good chunk of it?! But a little paint's not going to stop it from working!"

Tempo found herself shaking her head. Working or not, it was STILL considered property damage! Not to mention that whilst she didn't wish to bring it on herself by even acknowledging the possibility, the prospect of working and getting anything aside from soil and perhaps some mud on her ouster metallic shell was far from tactful or professional looking. Perhaps even so much so that she wouldn't be considered able to do her function due to a perceived lack of maturity in her programming...which...in turn would lead to...

"Okay, all that aside, at least everything's at least in check. Sure. Yeah, we'll be there in...huh? Oh yeah, sure. We can get there in a month. Sure thing. Heh heh...can't wait to see my stuff decked out in in rainbow."

Always the perceptive one...well, for now, her creator's lack of concern over her own property being vandalized mattered not. She had her own matters to attend to.

**Small Storage Space near NYPD Queens Property Office, New York**

"The suit is nearing completion." the officer answered his newly assigned superior over the forced link between the two. "Estimation until completion is within..." he paused, overseeing the idle, motionless collection of blue metal and wiring before him. "Roughly around another month."

His superior was evidently not too pleased with this bearing of news, given of how much time had already passed SINCE he had discovered it. Not to mention, his OWN project was nearing completion as well. Nevertheless, he had to concede with the fact that it was better than nothing. At least it didn't put TOO much of a damper on the schedule.

'Alright, fine. Now, given that it's secure and you have access to it when you're not called off to do God knows whatever they have you hunks of scrap do to preoccupy yourselves, I want you to-'

"Hello? Officer?"

'Gah! Dammit, he's back already!?'

"Hello?"

The connection was immediately terminated, the Police Bot's initial programming steadily beginning to take over his systems once again, he then becoming increasingly aware that someone was questioning as to whether or not he was alright.

"Oh, yes! Dr. Light!" he exclaimed, his tone somewhat panicked. If he didn't know any better, he would've assumed that he had momentarily lost consciousness, let alone a good deal of awareness. "Ah, I see you were successful in your mission." he gestured towards the small can of carbonated, fizzy drink in the old man's hand.

"I suppose." Light answered. "Though I'm not exactly the biggest fan of these, the nearest coffee shop is a few miles away and frankly, I think it best that I do what I can before I go back and pay the ones back home a visit."

"Ah, yes. Of course."

'Move...move! Get out of there!'

"Well, carry on then." with that, the metallic policeman made his leave, returning to his more recently assigned position at the Property Office.

'Good...good. Tom's coming along rather well...just keep doing what you do best, Tommy-boy. When you get that hunk of junk done...I've got something to present you myself...'

**Skull Fortress**

Present Thomas with something he would…looking over the nearly finished, motionless machine beneath him on the operating table. The most outer metal shell had yet to be fitted on just yet, but the robot had finally begun to take on a far more humanoid appearance. The most inner covering that had managed to be fitted over the collection of cables and wires winding over its endoskeleton had been a soft shade of blue, Wily begrudgingly having to admit that his creation was beginning to bear the traits of a certain, blue thorn in his side…

But, that perhaps made it all the better. Better…and perfectly ironic.

After all, this piece of machinery wouldn't be here if not for Thomas Light himself! Mega Man at least, even he himself was more than surprised by such a turn of events, provided the inspiration for the android's outer appearance. Sure, he would be sure to increase the muscle volume and add various traits that cemented his creation as his own rather than a cheap duplicate of that little blue menace. At least Wily held priorities over his creations' construction compared to Thomas' 'golden child'! Hair...honestly! Who in their right mind would give a shit about having such a thing when that helmet of his was practically affixed to his scalp in the first place (or at least he assumed that was the case)?!

Unless, human traits. Far from befitting for a mechanical being, let alone even needed.

The interior of his newest work of art, however...oh, THAT would surely be getting a kick out of Tom!

That pathetic little prototype he and Kouin had collaborated on together...the only thing he would be needing to do was sending that little cretin to the scrap heap! He would SURELY do so when he saw what he had done! Reading and re-reading through that fat little Asian man's files excavated from that little green brainiac, Dr. Wily had come to see a potential flaw in his theory on manipulating the flow of time.

Time Man, in an essence, relied on the element of sound. When the bells atop his head were rung, the continuous, rhythmic vibrations emitted from them, of which were linked to his core, were able to halt and slow the environment around him. Whether this was due to the sounds produced or some other factor, Kouin's own notes signifying several possibilities as to why the phenomenon even occurred, it ultimately mattered not to him. The point was, that those little chimes could only produce a certain frequency that, as evidenced, wasn't enough to entirely 'stop' or 'freeze' time altogether, though the potential of this process actually not slowing anything down at all, but allowing Time Man to accelerate to a speed that only made it appear that time was slowing down, was taken into consideration as well. Yet either way, it wasn't enough.

That was when Wily remembered Mega Man's little trip to his humble abode, as well as how Quick and Elec Man had managed to seize the prototype and Brain Bot in the first place. While he held little doubt that Quick Man would've caught him (he had BETTER, given the time it took to fix his accelerator), yet the fact that Elec Man's Thunder Beam managed to reach Time Man first, not to mention take him out with just one blow intrigued him.

That was when he had found his answer as how to one-up Light's incomplete hunk of junk.

Light...of course! There was no force in the universe faster than light!

Yes, this put back construction a good few weeks given that instead of researching metals that responded and resonated sound well, his focus had to change to that of reflective surfaces...especially those that could serve as far more durable, yet still functioning mirrors.

'Oh, just you wait, Thomas...' Albert Wily told himself as he overviewed the dormant, yet to be activated machine. 'When your eyes lay upon this one...oh, you'll see. You'll see then that I can do far better than Kouin...better than Noelle...better than anyone else! Yes! You'll see...you'll see...then...' he paused. 'Then...it will be as it was before.'

**Light Residence**

**1:00 PM**

He heard the door open, yet he only force himself up and allowed his legs to shuffle out of the small space only because he was ordered by his creator to do so when his apparent 'pride and joy' was to come collect him. Whatever. Better him he supposed than the younger blonde. She wouldn't have even given him the option of moving on his own. Probably would just seize him by his golden collar and thrust or push him out.

His assigned caretaker (though he himself wouldn't dare let that slip through his lips) gesturing towards the operating table, Time Man sat himself atop of the horizontal surface, Eddy already stationed to his left and awaiting his 'arrival' in a sense, popping out a E-tank for the Robot Master to intake.

Intake the contents, he did...even if it was just to get Mega Man to not leer over him. Time Man also seemed to go through this process at an almost painfully slow pace, it obviously deliberate. Perhaps his way of silently telling his guardian 'screw you' or just to try and get a rise out of him, Mega Man wasn't sure. Though given on what he and Roll had found...maybe he was just THAT disinterested in...well, he was here now. Might as well.

"Why did you do it?"

Time Man stopped one long, drawn out sip of the vibrantly colored liquid, Eddy remaining quiet, yet he was quite ready to spring and go hide behind something large and sturdy if need be.

"Well?" Mega Man asked again, Time Man still not responding, at least for another few minutes.

"Not specific enough."

"What you're doing right now." the Robot Master's statement was supposed to be sarcastic. It wasn't exactly MEANT to be answered. "Why didn't you do that before?"

He was pushing it. He was pushing and delving into areas that were far from his business, let alone areas that he himself wished to be treading if he had the choice. Yet even so...after all this time, Mega Man still attached most, if not all responsibility to the incident transpiring back when he had first met his fellow DLN. While perhaps he wasn't exactly in the same vein of familiarity or closeness he held with Roll or Rush, hell, even Eddy, yet he was still a creation of Light. He might've not been his brother in a sense, but they shared that one connection with each other.

"That's far from your concern, let alone, your business." Time Man expressed in a toneless, yet clear and firm voice, his grip on the can provided to him beginning to grow in pressure.

"Dr. Light has put you under my watch, so your overall health IS my business."

"Machine's do not HAVE health. Stop speaking as if you're human."

Mega Man felt his core begin to writhe and twist at that, his logic processors almost completely being ignored by the wish to immediately either refute or disprove what the Robot Master had just said to him. Well...he couldn't exactly disprove it as it was basic fact he wasn't human...yet...did he have to say it like that?

'I'm happy being a robot.'

No...no, not that. Not now.

'Are you sure you know what happy-'

He said no, dammit! Not now! He wouldn't allow that incident to play again in his head! Of everything that he had seen and done over the course of his ultimately short-lived existence so far...that one...he couldn't. Not now.

"I..." he began, Time Man seemingly disinterested or unaware, yet Eddy immediately picked up the sudden quaver plaguing the Blue Bomber's voice. "I'm just concerned for you. That's...that's all."

The entire lab grew silent for a good span of time, both robots seemingly taken in the observance and study of each other's features whilst the smaller, green energy dispenser only watched on, yet just as equally at the ready for whatever was to come next, let alone which one of them would decide to shatter the uncomfortable aura perpetuating the space around them.

"It's not needed." While Eddy was thankful that that uncomfortable period ended, he was rather surprised to see that of the two, Time Man was the one to take the initiative, a fact of which he also found himself unnerved by. "It's...ultimately, a good intentioned gesture. But not needed." he wasn't bitter sounding in his words...at least not towards Mega Man. Rather, a detached sorrow echoed throughout his speech, along with a far too uncomfortable amount of acceptance to something far from either beneficial to him and the truth.

"And the partaking in thrusting blame on yourself for Kouin's demise is far from needed either." still with a face of stone, yet a small glint of triumph in his eye. "You're practically transparent. Your features mimic that of a human's rather well in more ways than one, it seems. Besides...you weren't the one the fool got himself shot over."

It had risen, no, nearly skyrocketed when he heard that, he now actually, even if just at the moment, able to share with his sister her level of rage. "Don't you DARE say that about him!"

Time Man set the can down and rose to his feet, meeting Mega Man at eye level. "I'm simply stating the truth of the matter."

"How could you even think, let alone even DARE say that about him?! Someone who helped construct and make you!? You wouldn't even BE here and at this stage if not for his help-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT!"

Mega Man was taken aback by the fact that Time Man had, at least seemingly, dared to address the one that had sacrificed himself to try and get him out of harm's way, let alone a reprogramming procedure that would've surely turned him into another of Mega Man's numerous opponents, a fool. Yet even so, he was even more caught off guard by the prototype's very uncharacteristic, bellowing rebuttal. If he didn't know better, even with their eyes being unable to produce any sort of fluids, Time Man's brittle tone signaled that even with the lack of tears, he was far from alright.

"He...he should've KNOWN better!" he breathed out, the signals he was receiving...it was all too much for him to bear! "You...you rescued me and Brain Bot...twice in one night! He...he didn't have to...he SHOULDN'T have had to!" he...he wanted this to stop! It was agony! He was being tortured! Or...perhaps this was simply what he had been experiencing all along, even if only now, it was in a more 'explosive' maneuver.

Now it was beginning to piece together...painfully so.

"Dr. Light may have his name etched into my hard-drive, but Kouin...his Institute...he was the one that essentially gave me a function that could've been considered useful at all."

"Time Man-"

"So yes...Dr. Kouin...he was a fool." he reiterated, eyeing the supply closet. "He was fool to try and save some pathetic piece of garbage that's little more than a failed experiment that'll never be complete and is best fit for being tossed in a landfill."

"Please don't."

The violet colored android looked to Mega Man, concern etched into his features. "Don't go in there." before he could even ask, the azure armored robot interjected before him. "Look, I...I can leave the lab. You...well, you won't exactly have it to yourself." he corrected, accounting for Eddy's presence. "But please, don't go back in there. Please..."

"Why? I'm not exactly a fascinating sight to see at the moment, if you're wishing to observe."

'No, far from it.' he was going back on his word, yet...no. He couldn't leave, not after that. Even if Time Man hated him for it, he had to stay with him, keep him in his line of sight. At least to put some of the pressure off poor little Eddy. 'I'm just afraid you might not come out again.'

**3:19 PM**

So there they all sat. Neither of them making a move, or at least one that was regarded as too noticeable until the very last second. Time Man had been thwarted a few times already in his goal to go back into his confined solitude. Mega Man held no intention of allowing that to happen. He...he just needed a little more time. Just a little more until-

"Mega! Roll!"

Finally! While he was far from willing to move from the spot he had taken as his post, the approaching footsteps signified that this would surely be taken care of.

From her place in her room, however, Roll immediately got to her feet and waited for the moment that would confirm that it was safe to make her move.

"Doc!"

"Ah, yes. Hello, Mega."

That was her cue.

Though there wasn't much need to wear it today, she was garbed in her usual attire of her jumpsuit and red boots, vibrant, golden locks put up in a long, wavy ponytail fasted with a cylinder-like fast of bright green, she making her way to the entrance of the lab. While she had reason for being there, even if it was simply to maybe see if the lab could use a good cleaning given of how much residue that blasted mobile suit could've left on the floor. Though she far from wished to limit herself as just the 'housekeeper', that didn't translate to her not taking her assigned function and simply tossing it aside, not that she could. She would just make it a point that she was the BEST damn cleaner and overall homemaker on the planet and NO ONE would be able to rival her in that.

Of course, when her audio receptors picked up on the conversation currently taking place, more notably, regarding the suit's location, she grew curious.

"Doc, what if that place is attacked?" she heard her brother say, obviously wishing for their creator to divulge to both of them the location of the suit, something of which was intentionally withheld from the both of them.

"And I've told you, Mega, the mobile suit is located AT an authorized location, by the NYPD themselves. If there should happen to be an issue regarding it..." he paused, her brother obviously displaying concern regarding someone else. "Or myself, there is more than enough forces available to maintain a stable defense."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Mega Man, please." Doctor Light sighed, Roll detecting he was beginning to grow frustrated. "It's all taken care of."

She was waiting for it. Even for all the times that she heard him say that he was doing some soft of 'classified' project that required (at least in his mind) the keeping of information from both of them regarding the details...Light almost always made her brother 'exempt' from that pledge of secrecy, leaving her still in the dark. Suffice to say, it completely infuriated her. He knew why he did it, and that in the end, he was only doing it out of love and consideration for her safety, yet...she didn't need that! She didn't need to be treated as if she were made of glass! Hell, what she WAS made of, she could shatter anything made of glass to mere splinters if she so chose to! She her job, her function, it also included the assistance of family and other parties in need, and last time she checked, taking part in assisting her brother and/or creator in skirmishes against Wily or whomever else wished to tangle with them wasn't going against her programming!

Yet oddly enough...she never heard the Professor tell her brother a thing.

He seemed to put an end to it there and begin, from what she could hear, catering to Time Man, something about how he wasn't to go into the storage closet and had to stay out in the lab. The Robot Master obviously wasn't too happy about it, yet all she caught from him was a low growl.

She had far more herself to say, though regarding her sibling's almost compulsive need to know of the mobile suit's location...yet that could come when she saw fit to bring it up. Now that her creator was home, there was dinner to prepare.

**Mike's Junk n' Stuff-Backroom**

**5:30 PM**

"Seriously, do you have absolutely NO regard for keeping yourself in check? Like, at all?"

Proto Man rolled his eyes from beneath his sunglass. "If I recall correctly, you get paid and avoid your grandma's wrath by doing your job, NOT in telling people on how they suck." 'Besides, I'm way better at that than you, princess.'

Kalinka only scoffed back as she held the cracked, somewhat rusted, circular joint in her hand, she almost could've worn it around her finger like a ring...a very oversized, dirty, rusted ring. Yeah, there was NO way she was going to touch this thing any more than she had to. With that in mind, she simply tossed it to the side.

"The hell are you doing?!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"What? It's not like you'll need it anymore!" Kalinka defended. "That's going to have to be replaced!"

"No way!"

"What do you mean, 'no way'!?"

"That..." he was about to say that what she was implying, replacing the joint in its entirety, would take too long, yet the android began to weigh his options.

Though first came the lamentation that he even had to come BACK here, let alone come to HER again. Yet his arm, the pain was near unbearable! If Wily had the idea one particular day to send him and a couple of other bots out to do God knows what half-baked, crackpot scheme he concocted in that unstable mind of his, there would be no way he could do it because, quite frankly, he couldn't even bend it without agony coursing through his internal wiring. Sure, he could simply lower his sensory input, he had done so when his leg started acting up...though that was how it managed to take him by surprise when the wires linking the lower portion with the rest of his body snapped. In the end, he concluded that as much as he still continued to find the blonde Russian an annoying brat, at least that somewhat helped the odd growing of concern when it came to her wellbeing, though he would be damned if he say it aloud, in the end, she was the better choice. Better that she knows of what ailed him than Dr. Wily. At least Kalinka didn't have a drill in hand to possibly drive through his dome...nor the ability to pry and tear into his head and scoop out whatever she deemed not to her liking and forcibly shape him to one that she could use for whatever purpose she saw fit for him to be, regardless whether he wanted it or not because he was nothing but a collection of metal and wires.

At least, if that much, he could count on her to not do that to him.

"That what?"

"...never mind."

While it seemed that he would consent to her replacing the now removed joint, Kalinka found herself becoming more intrigued by the android's built, muscled shell that he had to unveil from the cover of the brown trench coat to allow her to operate on him. That intrigue soon growing to horror as her bright, green eyes continued to survey and visually scan over him.

The grey metal, while she was aware that it was far from being up to keep when he first took the garment off, it was only when she began to observe it up close did the blonde girl truly get to see of how damaged Proto Man actually was. Dents and gashes were littered all over his upper portion of the body, the deeper ones slicing over his wide pictorials. His arms were in the same condition, the red forearm that held his buster being noticeably more cared for than the rest of him, though given of whom exactly he was living with, in his mind, that was probably the only portion of him that truly mattered as it wasn't with much else that would surely have him be rid of whomever opposed him, namely Mega Man.

Yet that also brought with it another puzzlement that she didn't quite understand.

"It's not like you have to."

Proto Man raised a darkly colored brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she responded. "From what I'm seeing here, it obvious that neither you nor that bastard knows how to take care of you."

"Hey, I take care of myself just fine, princess." the android retorted. "The fortress...it's not exactly the most sanitary of places. Though that's not exactly a risk to us, so Wily doesn't exactly care. Besides, he gets so wrapped up whenever he's got something in his head, he usually forgets the things you humans sort of need."

Kalinka herself was about to prod him as to what those 'things' entailed...though she immediately decided to keep it to herself as the mental images that began to assault her mind did the work for her. "Ugh! Disgusting!"

"For once, I actually agree with you there."

This was beginning to be too much for her, the continuous stream of intrusive, vile pondering and possibilities flooding her head made her question as to whether or not she was beginning to feel bile beginning to trail its way up her esophagus. Nope! Nope! That was a WHOLE of lot of freaking nope! There wasn't any way she was delving further into that shit...that phrase in turn only making it worse for her.

"As I was saying..." Kalinka began again, now practically desperate to get onto a different topic. "Your body is a wreck, and while it's one of the very few sentiments I can share with you, that insane crackpot doesn't do that good of a job either."

"So aside from the obvious, what are you saying?"

Well it was still sort of the obvious; she was still determined to have the final word in this. "Why do you even bother staying there?"

In place of words of protest of how he could make his own decisions (which she herself would question as he ultimately was another lackey of Wily), or how it was because it was 'his business' (of which she knew well that was just an excuse), Kalinka was puzzled, and then grew disturbed to find that nothing met her question. At least not at first.

Proto Man had turned his gaze away from her, looking towards the ground, yet of what she could see of his face...was his lip actually trembling? Yes, it was! She had no idea of what she had done...well, technically, she did, yet she held no idea as to why what she perceived to be a genuine wondering that she wished answered would invoke such a response from him. Though she tried to convince herself that she was not experiencing it, even if he was the one she owed her life to, he still was far from one of her favorite people, she still found herself plagued with a strange 'warning signal' of sorts. As if she was being alerted she was delving into areas that were to not be touched or delved into...along with a twisting, near painful remorse for what she had just said, even if she was still internally debating as to whether or not she had done anything wrong.

"Not possible." he finally answered.

Even despite the conflicting maelstrom of emotions inside her, Kalinka couldn't still her tongue. "What's not-"

"Anything." he cut her off. "And before you start, going back to Light is NOT an option."

"I didn't say anything about Dr. Li-"

"Look, would you please not?" he couldn't believe he was resorting to that so early, let alone have the word 'please' even exit his mouth. Yet...hell, he himself was tempted to have her check his circuits because he was surely malfunctioning, yet it still rung true. If he could trust her with not doing anything to him that he knew well popped into Wily's mind more than once regarding his CPU...then ultimately...maybe perhaps...no. No, impossible. He knew what she'd do. She'd continue to prod and pry further and further like the selfish, spoiled little brat she was until she would get the answer to her question, until she got her way. Just wait for it, he told himself. She would do it. Just a few more moments, and she'd bring it up again. She would! She would!

"Fine."

Ha! See! He knew she would...wait. What was that?

"Look, as of now, it's sort of my job to get your body in at least a stable condition." she told him, her eyes darting to the side as if she were attempting to keep something from rising to the surface. Something she wasn't entirely certain she wished for him to hear. "It wouldn't look good on my part to either Mike or Babushka if I make the customers upset." Yes, that would do. It wasn't the whole truth...but still. It would do...for now.

Proto Man waited on her to go back on her word, to continue to go on with delving further into getting her answer...yet upon feeling her take his afflicted arm and begin comparing the size of the far cleaner, yet blue, robotic elbow joint she had excavated from the junk shop's inventory to the empty space between the two rods composing of his arm's endoskeleton, she seemed to decree that it was too small and went back to the corner of the room to search through some more samples.

She wasn't going to go further...good. At least he could take some comfort in that. He wished not to, yet he began to ponder her question as well...along with the portion that she didn't say, but he knew she might've been thinking it. He had been considering on what to say for such an occasion...though she wasn't the one he was thinking of answering.

Even now, Mega Man had yet to even question him of it either...he beginning to wonder if he ever would. But still, whomever of the two he would answer...it would've been the same.

'Because even as insane as Wily is...' perhaps he would leave that part out. After all, he still had a show to put on for his younger sibling. 'Unlike Light...he actually at least wants me.'

**August 13th**

**LaLinde Residence, Washington DC**

**11:30 AM**

Where would an ideal location be?

Even if there was a good amount of space, that space was already occupied with furniture and better yet, open and ready for her creator to possibly come in and see her cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed and a lowered head. The living room and LaLinde's room were not desirable candidates, the latter surely to rouse more than a few questions that she wished to prevent from happening, and there was absolutely NO way she would be setting foot in the lab if she didn't have to. Yet her room provided little space as she herself had to admit that the television would prove to be too big of a temptation...even if Cutey Honey had begun to fall out of her favor, though she wasn't entirely sure as to why.

Had what happened REALLY altered that much?

Of course considering it now, one possibility hadn't crossed Tempo's mind just yet...

"Honey! I've got it set up!"

Of course that would have to wait, her 'mother' apparently having other plans...

Outside

"How long do you wish me to stay like this?"

"Sweetie, you've just gotten in there."

Indeed she had, and she wanted nothing more than to get out.

In retrospect, the scenario that had gotten the android so frazzled already, she herself could admit was simply (and embarrassingly) ridiculous. There was no present danger, the very sounds of the surrounding environment still seeping easily through the dark material, not to mention that even if she WAS currently trapped in a darker, more densely spaced area...it was still just a children's play toy. To Tempo's dismay, Dr. LaLinde had just THEN decided that today would be yet another one of their 'sessions' of what she called 'exposure therapy', this in turn having her attempt to recreate a situation of her creation being stuck in a dark and tight environment in the hopes that this would help ease her developed case of claustrophobia (though that's what her creator called it, she herself not entirely certain that was the accurate term for it, let alone that machines could even attain, let alone HAVE phobias).

"Mother..." Tempo sighed. "If I may make a suggestion, aren't maneuvers such as these more suited for HUMANS with an acute, irrational fear?"

"You mean you don't think this is working?"

"N-No." no, she DARED not suggest that. Not ever..."I...I merely wish to address the issue that usually methods such as these are usually reserved for teaching purposes that there is nothing to be fearful of in dark spaces. But the issue here isn't dark spaces per say, nor is it an illogical fear of nothing..." while she knew that it was necessary to relay as to what she was meaning, it was near a daunting task in of itself to get it out of her lips.

"Well...huh." she heard LaLinde say, she probably resting her finger underneath her lip as well, processing her statement. "Yeah. I guess you're right about that." All right, good. Maybe then she'd see fit to let her out-"But there's nothing that says it can't do some good for you too." Wait...what? "After all, you're programmed to learn and document what you experience and observe, right? Even though there might not be anything like other, human cases when it comes to this, ultimately, it all boils down to one thing, I think." LaLinde continued, kneeling down to the tube and while she couldn't see her too well, she tried to present Tempo with a comforting smile. "Whether a brain or a CPU, it's all a learning process in learning that just one incident doesn't have to affect everything else."

While she was just attempting to assist her in this, she knew that well...yet even then, Tempo hadn't taken her words as she was probably intending them to be. While she could attest that her words held merit, as indeed, her logical processors dictated that it WAS indeed illogical to allow just ONE event to dictate one's entire life thereafter.

Yet it wasn't just one event for her.

It began after one event, yes, yet if it had just remained there, then there wouldn't be a problem. Yet after that, then came her creator taking her to the lab...then came her creator cracking open her head and removing anything and everything that would've compromised her performance. Yes, she was restored...though even then, that wasn't all at once. It took her being taken into the hands of a madman and having her digits individually removed from her one by one until she felt her skin, followed by her entire arm unable to keep the massive, unknown, whirling mass of the drill hidden due to her systems registering she was in danger and being that 'flight' could not be acted on, 'fight' was her only option.

If anything, Dr. LaLinde's words only furthered her resolve to go through with her own 're-conditioning'. Her own answer to her problems...by not allowing them any sort of attachment let alone care.

**Light Residence, New York**

**3:30 PM**

He was surprised when he first heard him suggest such a thing for Rush, yes, yet overtime, he had come to convince himself of the possibility that he was just joking. Not entirely convince himself that it was the truth, his systems wouldn't allow that without solid fact, yet it was still a possibility to be allowed consideration. Yet now...no. No, there was no way that he was simply teasing him then, as he surely wasn't teasing him now.

"What?" Mega Man had to ask Dr. Light yet again, he having heard him well enough the first time...yet the prospect of him actually believing what he had just heard was another matter.

"Like I said, it's just a small component." the scientist answered, holding a small chip in his outstretched palm. "It's just temporary and would allow you to be far less tense during the time of which the suit is being finished."

In essence, Mega Man could see his creator's reasoning for wishing to suggest this. Ultimately, most of it was mainly due to him. Ever since Shadow Man had broken into their home...no, if he had to be honest, it began far earlier than that. He was actually relieved that the small scuffle at the hospital happened, as much as the thought disgusted him that he was happy for such a thing...the confetti bomb he supposed to be just karma. It also didn't help that he was being rather insistent in trying to divulge the location of his creator's temporary 'work place' whenever he had gotten the chance. It was beginning to strain on Dr. Light's nerves, he could tell, yet he couldn't help it! The home invasion, he couldn't stop, the hospital incident, even if it was just a ruse, let alone completely harmless, he couldn't stop it if it WAS a dangerous situation, and...and what that violet Robot Master stationed in the corner of the lab facing the wall had experienced when he and Mega Man's green companion were abducted...perhaps he could've stopped that one.

No one, not even Roll's own more optimistic yet blunt reasoning or even Time Man's, the furthest thing from his sister's words, unintentional compiling of the maelstrom being concealed behind his blank slate of a face did little to convince him. Dr. Light surely knew this too, which is why he was even offering this to him.

It was nothing but the best intentions, Mega Man knew that, yet even still...he wished to not have that thing brought any closer to him than it already was.

It just didn't...he couldn't explain it, his own systems not alerting him to any danger given of whom he was even talking to at the moment, yet the longer he gazed at the chip, knowing well what the effects of it would be, it furthered some bizarre piece of him that he still couldn't entirely pinpoint or study as he could with the rest of him, yet its message rang clear above all others.

Don't do it.

"Doc, I..." Don't do it. "I don't know..."

"This isn't something I'm forcing on you." Dr. Light assured. "It's just a suggestion. And not a permanent one at that."

Just saying that wasn't enough. He needed more clarification. He needed a solid reasoning...

"What about Tempo?"

This drew a puzzled look from the grey-haired scientist. "Yes? What of Tempo?"

"Well..." he had to word this carefully. "Not accusing you or anything, Doc, but what happened to her...I don't particularly remember you being all too happy with Dr. LaLinde about it."

"Well, no. I'm not." he stated, still seemingly unaware of what relation this held to the offer he was presenting his creation with at that moment. "If it's about this, then the situation is vastly different." he clarified as he continued. "Noelle forcibly stripped her creation of all of her memories and anything else aside from the most basic of functions and programming-"

"Basically turning her into little more than a husk." Mega Man found himself unconsciously interjecting. Though perhaps it wasn't needed, as Dr. Light was present to see her upon arriving to LaLinde's abode, yet even now, he'd never forget her face when she first came out of her room. The blank, soulless stare that he likened to that of a corpse. Such a far contrast to the wide, brimming, almost whimsically child-like curiosity and wonder that echoed throughout her gaze when they met afterward. Of course, he then discovered that what he welcomed as a sight he found to be rather...becoming of her. Though he himself found it odd, the prospect that that particular day might've been the one and only chance he would see it brought a sudden oncoming of melancholy to his core.

Though she was still somewhat odd...she seemed far happier before.

"Yes, quite. right." Light confirmed. "Far different that simply offering you a temporary remedy that would ease whatever worries you have, right? Something that isn't forced on you?"

Well...perhaps. Logically, there was a vast amount of differences between the two scenarios-

Don't do it.

It certainly WOULDN'T hurt him, he could trust Dr. Light with that.

Don't do it.

Maybe that might be something he could consider as it wasn't as if his programmed function would let him get any-

DON'T DO IT.

"Eh...sorry Doc. I'm going to have to pass on this."

It wasn't the most polite, let alone professional of gestures, yet Mega Man didn't even wait for Dr. Light to either agree or try to urge him, he making his swift exit out of the lab. He supposed Light went for the former as there weren't any calls for him to come back. The blue android continued to try and replay his creator's words over and over in his processor because honestly, he held no idea as to why he was so uncomfortable with the idea. After all, it wasn't as if it was part of diabolical scheme of some kind. This was Dr. Light he was talking about! Not Wily!

'I'm happy being a robot.'

Nor was he Dr. Petto...

'Are you sure you know what happy is?'

Damn...he couldn't stop that one from getting through. Though he was well aware of where he was going, Mega Man found himself so entrenched in his pondering that he was rather surprised to then find himself standing at the entrance of his room. Had he really been that quick in what was supposed to be a casual walk to his personal space just to get away?

Though the glimmering of the small sample of blue stone stationed by his window drew him, even if just momentarily, from his own musing.

The small, jagged piece of azure Carletenite had captured the sunlight in its uneven surface, reflecting said light in a small spectrum of colors that trailed along the ivory paint of his dresser. He couldn't help but begin to observe it. Though Tempo probably believed she was simply giving him something that she surely feared would be ultimately useless to him, the small object had soon become one of his favorite aspects about his individualized living space. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she was the one who gave it to him, seemingly without Dr. LaLinde's knowledge or approval (as she did report to him that she didn't even know she was at the airport, not even referring to her by her former title of 'mother'), yet Mega Man found the android, or more appropriately, the Robot Master entering into his musings since she had given it to him.

Questions, pondering and curiosity of her whereabouts and better yet, how she was doing after all he had discovered when he and his family went to see Dr. LaLinde for the first time...it took only a matter of time for these questions to begin easing into his regularly held inner delving. Though it was something that he usually kept held back in the darkest, most hidden recesses of his mind, that particular incident being one of his least favorite to revisit...yet while it might've not held the same severity, let alone time spent in such a state as she...the whole scheme with the farce Dr. Petto...it changed him.

He didn't really notice at first, yet as the battles and conflicts continued, each seemingly growing more and more perilous and Wily's tactics even more elaborate and insane compared to the last...that one in particular still resonated with him. That, and when he truly believed Proto Man...no. He already had one event invading his thinking, he didn't need another. Especially THAT one. Yet whenever that particular even with Petto came to mind...so did she. He wasn't entirely sure as to why, yet maybe that's why he found himself wishing for her to come here, or maybe he himself take a trip to Washington DC to see her again.

Maybe seeing her again would give him the answers he needed, because while he needed more time if he was going to divulge the answer for himself, somewhere in the equation, he concluded that Tempo, somehow, was a vital part in that.

**Skull Fortress**

**4:45 PM**

Well, as much as he wished to do so, Wily knew he couldn't go on placing the outer armor of the stationary android atop the table because while he had essentially plotted out everything that would be going atop of the most inner lining that lay out in the open for him, it almost seemingly taunting him, ridiculing him that what he had dedicated all this time and energy to was STILL not yet complete yet. Thomas surely would've done it already...it seemed to say. Thomas would've had this completed if even in just its prototype form AND would've displayed it to the public. Thomas would've done-

"QUIET!"

He was shouting at nothing except a being that couldn't even answer back, not even that as turned on or not, it wasn't even considered alive, yet just it sitting there...silently judging him, mocking him behind its closed lips...just like the rest of them. That same, emotionless stare of disinterest and overall indifference that echoed the features of all that surrounded him from his youth all the way to university and beyond...even now, it seemed Albert would never be able to escape from it.

He had to begin and begin soon on getting this presentable at least...at least in time to show Thomas. Yet to do that, he was in need of a good amount of a particular type of metal. While there was one that he could use as a substitute if needed, yet the ideal component would prove to be both providing the element he was in need of as well as durability...

"Proto Man!" he called into the intercom stationed by the main computer in the room, his finger pressing down hard on the button. "Report to the Main Hub this instant!"

* * *

Shit, shit, shit!

Just his luck when he thought it would be a time where he could try and get some spare parts from Mike...and maybe check to see as to whether or not Kalinka was there...of which she was. He was thankful she didn't notice him attempting to see if she was present in the back room via through the small window to the small room, luckily, she was seemingly engrossed in...oddly enough, one of those childish activity books meant for a far younger demographic. The sight in itself, given of how well she had repaired his damaged parts, was off-putting, yet given of how she was clearly far from enjoying it. While she was partaking in drawing the letter 'A', she was gazing towards a small sheet stationed by her, one row of English letters stationed by what appeared to be foreign writing (he couldn't exactly tell given the distance), if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn she was actually attempting to follow the instructions of the book in order to learn its contents, as juvenile as it was.

Oh, he'd surely have a few words to say about that next time he made a trip...wait...what was he even saying?!

"Proto Man! Where are you!?"

Dammit! Whatever uncomfortable confusion that was being thrust onto him would have to be analyzed (and thoroughly denied thereafter) later. Duty called...whatever it was.

He arrived just moments before Wily surely would've sent someone looking for him, the balding doctor bearing him a stern and if anything else, an incredibly dissatisfied glare. "You're late."

"It's not like I'm always just standing outside the door waiting for you to call me in, Doc." the scarf wearing android chided. "Even if it's not much of one, I GOT a life."

"A life that, may I remind you, you have thanks to me." Wily quickly stated. While he usually wasn't willing to pull that tactic immediately, he still was knowledgeable of its effectiveness as it at least got Proto Man to shut his trap. "But enough of that. My little 'mole' has informed me that the mobile suit Dr. Light is occupying himself with is nearing completion. And as I too am wishing to present him with my own little 'improved' creation over that purple Robot Master-"

"You've got a job for us?"

"Actually, no."

No? What did he mean 'no'?

"As much as invading and robbing an aluminum processing plant and whatnot sounds like a good excuse to get out, ultimately, as of now, I want to attract as little attention as possible. And lucky for you and every other bucket of bolts here, I don't have to start deciding which one of you is the most useless and gets themselves ground up for spare parts."

The fact that he held such little reaction to what was slipping through his lips only compounded Proto Man's disgust, yet nevertheless, such a fate would await him for sure if he wished to live outside this darkened tower.

"But you don't have to worry about that, because I've come to realize I don't have to take that route. Not now, anyway..." Wily responded, his complete detour from what he was initially saying catching the shades wearing android completely off guard. "Because, before you ask, I've got a job for you, my boy. I know you've been making your complaints about the little 'active creature' stuck in the basement, so I may as well start tending to its apparent needs as I've been rather wrapped up here..."

**August 25th**

**LaLinde Residence**

**12:16 PM**

Yet another job to be done in just about a week from now...but ultimately, it mattered not. The conditions would surely be just as suited for her as last time, at least she hoped so, yet it wasn't as if she could do anything to stop it now. Another few holes to dig, and ironically enough (though Tempo herself wasn't too keen on it), another job with Oil Man.

Ugh, why did it have to be HIM of all of Light's creations that had to work with her? She'd far rather see Mega Man again-

NO!

She shook her head, immediately banishing the thought. While her journey to what she wished to ultimately reach when it came to her emotional state had been average so far, she found that whenever 'his' face had intruded into her mind...she didn't want to think of it, the bizarre warmth perpetuating throughout her system making her all the more uncomfortable. She had to concentrate on this now...everything was depending on the success of this process working!

It had been...at least for the most part.

Releasing a long, heavy sigh, Tempo closed the bathroom door and sat herself against the wooden panel of the entrance, lowering her head down and allowing the mantra that she had constructed overtime to run on a loop repeatedly throughout her consciousness.

'Your emotions and your connections are nothing more than sensations...' a necessary, yet deep inhale, followed by an exhale came after. It was just added to assist with keeping something of a needed 'harmony' in this routine.

'You cannot fear, for fear is a simple response to what is wired and built inside of you. It is not an actual concern...' True, it was not entirely hers, just a response. Yet...perhaps she should've worded it better, her mind alerting her that indeed, despite what she was saying, there WAS concern to be had...even if she herself wasn't wishing to acknowledge it at the moment.

'You...' she paused. 'You cannot hate her. For...for you don't truly love her either. You can't...because love, hate, fear, all of it...it is nothing more than sensations.'

Noelle LaLinde's face invaded her mind...first in a loving gesture, reaching out to her...a drill in the other hand. 'No...I...I don't...I can't. Because...because I don't 'feel' at all...' Then his face came to her, eyes of pure blue boring into hers, that familiar, bizarre and puzzling warmth once again plaguing her as if it was to be expected.

Tempo had to end the session of her own improvised 'meditation' prematurely, sighing in frustration.

'Damn it to hell'...she knew to keep that one in.

They always ended like this. With either the face of her creator bearing her a toothy grin whilst brandishing the instrument that would send her back into that lifeless, horrid state once again. Yet...wasn't that what she wanted? Because if so...then why was she so afraid of it happening? The blue android's face then assaulted her mind once again, yet she pushed it back. No...it...it had nothing to do with him. He...he hadn't done anything aside from keeping her from...well, no, he didn't. Not exactly. But he did save her and his actions allowed her creator to eventually restore her. As well...she hadn't exactly gotten to truly 'know' him per say. Perhaps she was simply curious. Or maybe this odd fixation was related to her not really repaying him for his services; at least not in the manner he could appreciate. A simple rock wouldn't compensate. Maybe if she did just that, when the opportunity presented itself, she could maybe purge herself of these troublesome emoti- no, they were sensations.

Nothing more...

The twisting in her core that came from the burning surges of what her systems identified as anger towards LaLinde...her own mother...nothing more than sensations.

That also counted towards the soothing, yet still somewhat uncomfortable tingle (or was it exciting, she wasn't sure) that came when Mega Man came to her mind...same as before. Nothing more.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

**Small Storage Space near NYPD Queens Property Office**

**4:25 PM**

This was it...the final moment...in just a few days, it would be finished...and his puppet would be the one to add just one, additional detail to Thomas's newest masterpiece. "Now, I want you to take the silver disc implanted onto the back of your neck, just underneath the collar of your top half.

The robot officer gazing upon Dr. Light's prototype obeyed the accented voice in his dome without question, though he couldn't deny that even still, there was a resounding 'ache' in his core, as if he knew he were about to do something wrong, let alone a crime of some kind...yet all the while, there was not a single thing he could do to stop it.

"Then, I want you to place it in an area that is as close to the CPU as you can get it, though not in a place where it is entirely noticeable."

Taking the disc from the area specified, the Police Bot, he walked around to the back of the motionless, unoccupied machine. He knew the perfect location his superior was looking for...just below the large, circular hub of the suit's left arm unit. While it wasn't as ideally close as his superior would probably have wished it, ultimately, it had to be located to where it wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

"Has the device been placed?"

"Roger, sir." the Police Bot stated, giving a small salute to no one, as much as he felt a surge of disgust plague him.

"Good job, my little mole. Perhaps I might swing around and give you a permanent spot here among our little family." Wily chuckled over the com-link. "Though what to call you would have to come into question...even if 'Police Man' would be a good fit..."

Police Man...yes, he was that. What was he doing?! Better yet, what had he just done?!

"But enough of that." Wily's voice interrupted the beginning of the inner protest of the officer's system cut off. Besides, with that disc off of him now, his hold over the machine wouldn't last for much longer. "Now, I want you to exit the garage and go into whatever office or the nearest area your organization owns. You are to forget of everything that just transpired here and erase it from your memory banks. And if you're already at one of those areas then...go play around with that stupid dog you got or something. Just don't pay it anymore mind."

Yes...of course. His duty was complete now...what need did he have to be here anymore? The officer trekked away from the garage, closing the entrance and making his way to his vehicle...and then it seemed as if time began to flow normally once again.

"Wh-What the..." he gasped, immediately surveying and observing his surroundings. "How did I...how long was I here?" he tried to look into his memory banks to find the answer to his question...yet was puzzled and all the more disturbed to find nothing. Ultimately, he knew he couldn't stay here, headquarters surely expecting him to be somewhere else. Even if not, he couldn't reason as to why, yet he certainly didn't want to be here. Something...he had done 'something' here. Something...wrong.

It was then that he noticed something else, or rather, something absent from the inside of the police car. "K-9? K-9, where are you?" though he did wish to stay and look, the Police Bot knew that if he simply had the others back at the Main HQ ring up his serial number, the robotic canine could simply be tracked and taken back without hours of useless searching.

Though perhaps his initial reluctance to do so after the conclusion came to his processor, though he didn't wish to even acknowledge it as like with the last few days, it was all a blur, but he did wonder as to what the origin repetitive clatter of a small, motionless form seemingly situated in the trunk was exactly...

**August 30th**

**New York City**

**1:30 PM**

"Beat?"

"Yes, I know that I'm not supposed to use the cheat sheet." Kalinka groaned in response to the blue bird perched by her side whilst she lay atop of the air mattress. "But what Babushka doesn't know won't hurt her."

Hurt her? Bah! If anything, these forced little 'lessons' that old woman was forcing on her was doing HER more damage than anyone else! While yes, she perhaps understood her grandmother's insistence to get a better grasp of this country's alphabet as she seemed to have little problem speaking it, accent aside. Yet did she REALLY have to make her do these ridiculous books clearly meant for toddlers? She must've known that! She was surely doing this to spite her!

Not that it decreased Beat's teasing of her any less in that fact, which of course led to the Russian girl 'persuading' him to write down a 'cheat sheet' of sorts of English letters to her known Russian characters (even if that persuasion was that she'd take his wings and replace them with those propellers that Brain Bot once suggested as a replacement for his old ones). Though she in turn had to decode that because, suffice to say, a bird's claw was a vast contrast to a limb with two more digits compared to his.

Yet today...Kalinka was waiting with bated breath. While she hadn't exactly been taking count, she knew that it would be soon. Her job, while she was thankful to Mike for his kindness in allowing her and her Babushka to dine with him and his wife when they were starting out here, she soon wouldn't have to worry about getting her clothes, one of the few things she was allowed to take with her dirty from the residue that came from the monotonous task of cleaning tools and other gadgets, the business that he swore up and down would come had yet to grace the store and it seemed she only got to use what she was hired for whenever 'he' came along...not that she cared. Plus, she wouldn't have to worry about staying in this cheap, practically furniture less apartment sleeping on a plastic rectangle filled with air anymore! The book she was once doing also a reminder of what awaited her as well, for when that time came, she wouldn't have to worry about learning the written language...let alone potentially having to go to...public school, the thought of having to be roused at an early hour sending a chill down her spine.

But nope! She wasn't going to have to worry about that anymore soon! Yes, her Babushka's home was smaller than her Papa's, but still, at least she'd be somewhere familiar, somewhere where she rightfully belonged...

The ringing of the outdated, yet still functioning phone on the wall reached her ears, her bright, green eyes shooting wide open and she quickly bouncing off the mattress and to the kitchen where it resided against the wall. Thing still had a coiled cord attaching the phone to the holder.

"How is he?" she wasted no time in asking.

"Well, hello to you too, Ms. Cossack, or rather, Ms. McNeil." Roslyn Krantz greeted from the other side of the line, though Kalinka was puzzled by the sudden nervousness evident in her voice. "So...how are things there?"

The blonde teen giggled. "Oh, none of that matters anymore! Because Papa's been found innocent!"

Silence.

"Agent Krantz?" they...they couldn't have. Surely they didn't. "My...my Papa is innocent, right?"

"Well...yes."

"Ha! I knew it! Wonder what that old durak in the green robe thinks of THAT!"

"Hey, what's 'durak' mean?" she heard Agent Stern say in the background, though this only added to Kalinka's giddiness. She was Cloud Nine at that moment!

"Your father's drug test came back, and it's been decided that he's been acquitted of all charges thanks to the presence of scopolamine in his system."

"Scopol-what?"

"Hey Ros, why don't you let the 'durak' take this one?" Agent Stern then took Roslyn's place on the phone. "For your information, little miss, it's more or less a drug that Wily gave Dr. Cossack a good few doses of when he spent however long a period of time with him. Either way, let's just say that from that and the talks we've had with your father, it's probably the only way he would've EVER agreed to working with Wily, not that he would've had much of a choice given what its effects are."

While she was just about to celebrate, Kalinka all the while felt nothing short of pure fury begin to surge through her at the relaying of this information. Her Papa, her dearest, darling Papa was DRUGGED?! Rendered into some willing servant of that psychotic madman?! But that would be something else that she wouldn't have to worry about. Now that her Papa was being released, surely, he'd be able to prosecute that lowlife bastard to Kingdom Come! Hell, the entire nation of Russia would maybe see fit to do so! While her line of thinking was rather dramatic and over the top, ultimately, she was just simply relieved to see that her father was a free man and her life would go back to normal.

"So, when do we go?" Kalinka then asked.

"Kid, what are you talking about?"

"When do we leave the country? This has all been cleared up, so we can go now!" a pause met her. "I mean...we CAN go...right?"

She didn't understand why he wasn't comprehending what she was saying...at least until a low sigh was heard exiting his throat. "Kid...you're not going anywhere."

The blonde girl's triumphant vigor, her jubilation...it all swiftly froze over in shock. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

Stern was beginning to regret his asking for the phone as he initially just wished to get in a little payback for the 'durak' comment, whatever it meant (he was sure it meant something insulting), yet he was far from counting on being the one to tell her this. "Kid, given what's happened when you were kidnapped and all...and in case you've forgotten, you're STILL in Witness Protection, so we're in charge of all of that nonsense of where you can and can't go-"

"What are you saying? Tell me now!"

"We...we came to the decision that for the time being, it's best that you and your grandmother...and that little bird of yours stay in New York while your father remains in Russia."

This...she didn't hear that. This...this wasn't happening. It COULDN'T be happening! Everything was supposed to be fine! Everything was supposed to go back to the way it was before!

She was supposed to be going back with her Papa...

"You're lying." she hurriedly stated, attempting to hide the growing quiver in her voice.

"Never been more truthful with you, kid."

"You're lying!"

"Kid, really, what reason would I have to lie to you about this-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" she finally screamed, a few stray tears managing to escape her ducts. Though just as quick as that unbridled rage came to her, it left just as soon, she steadily growing more and more into a crumbling mess. "Please..." she croaked. "Please...just tell me you're lying."

"Kid...I'm sorry."

**Undisclosed Location**

He felt utterly ashamed to just hang up on her, yet at that moment, Gilbert Stern felt that there was little else he could've done. The decision had been made already and whether he wished to revoke it or not, it wasn't his choice to make, let alone in his power to say otherwise.

"How was she?" Roslyn questioned, though her partner's face said it all.

"I'll be right back." Stern quietly answered. "Got to go out for a smoke."

She was about to simply let him go, while she usually would condone it, perhaps just a bit of nicotine would at least mellow him out for just a small while...yet she then remembered of how they even GOT the means to perform a drug test in the first place. "Wait!" she called out, rushing over to the taller, older agent. "Have they said anything about what they're going to do with him?"

"Him?"

"That robot Cossack made when he was with Wily...Skull Man, right?"

"Oh, him." Stern sighed, coughing soon after. "Aint our problem. Property of the Russian government now."

"So wait a minute." Krantz began to protest. "We're just going to LEAVE him locked up in there?"

"Pretty much. What's the problem?"

"How about the fact that we wouldn't have probably been able to PROVE Dr. Cossack innocent, let alone at least not guilty due to diminished capacity!"

"What do you care for?" Stern questioned, exasperated at the fact the tan woman was behaving as if this was some form of injustice. "The hunk of metal is clearly not stable in the brain or whatever they got up in there as a replacement, and he's already did a number on the staff of red headed clones there! Besides, according to what I've heard, the guy was literally programmed to do nothing BUT fight, so if anything, we're giving him a far kinder fate than simply sending him to be scrapped for spare parts, right?"

Krantz still grimaced. "How are either of those considered 'kind'?"

"Well, either way, it's not like we can do anything about it. That robot is their problem now." he then gazed forward, the exit to the large, government building just up ahead, the pack sitting in his pocket just waiting to be emptied of its contents. "And Cossack's kid is now ours."

**Note: And here we are! Episode 5 is finished! I am SO sorry the wait for this was long, heck, the wait for this Episode to be complete was long! But I promise you, the next one, while far shorter I imagine, will be far more action packed along with the few episodes that are to follow. We're nearing what I like to call the first 'Saga' of this continuation, and to give a hint, the crew of Mega Man 6 is going to make their entrances soon! Also, don't worry, Skull Man WILL return. I'm far from finished with him. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your support and patience, and I'll hopefully hear from you all soon!**


	33. Little Distractions Part 1

**Note: Hello everyone! Very sorry for the wait! I got into a little bit of frenzy with Black Convergence and wanted to take advantage of that and get some unspent energy out of my system before I get onto other stuff. See, I usually do a chapter on one story, then move on and do a chapter for another, then another, and so on. But sometimes I get little bouts of where I write multiple chapters for one story before going to another. And now with that taken care of for now, I can get back onto this one and Warriors of the Moon. Speaking of which, I feel a bout for that one coming as well…**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Thanks to Jackalope89 for alerting me of this, but I had no idea that deleting and condensing chapters to make it seem like the story was hopefully not dragging too much (as the last 'episode' was long, I know, but it does have things that show their importance later), but I had no idea that would render some people unable to review! I am so sorry about that! I really didn't mean for that to happen!**

**Mega Man (c) of Capcom**

**Chapter 33: Little Distractions Part 1**

This was the last place he needed to be and he knew it. Rush himself, even in the mode of being an airborne transportation unit for the Blue Bomber seemed to be aware of this, occasionally giving the azure android a small yip or bark to see as to whether or not he was aware of how long both of them had actually spent up in the air above the city.

"Yeah, I know, boy." Mega Man sighed. "Just a little more then we can go."

In truth, the public hearing regarding the presentation of the completed prototype of the mobile suit was still a good hour away, yet seeing as it was pure agony to simply wait around for that even to finally come around, Mega Man opted for making a few loops up and over various districts of the booming metropolis he called home. Roll was far from looking forward to the hearing either, yet it seemed as if it was far more than Dr. Light's programming that seemed to make sure that while the two still held each other in regard as family, the differences between them were near monumental in number.

Or at least it appeared so to both of them when analyzing the other.

Roll, as he did, held concern for their creator, yet Mega Man knew well that even if it distressed him greatly whenever she used her vigor and aggression to willingly thrust herself into danger that almost always had the potential to get her killed, death itself would probably be the only true thing that could truly conquer his sister, as much as the thought of it chilled him. If there was a repeat of what happened last time at the unveiling of the suit to the public, albeit in incomplete form, he held little to no doubt that Roll's tongue would be the only for sure weapon she needed, slicing and cutting down however so many reporters and naysayers that attempted to throw assumptions or outright insults at the elderly scientist. He could only hope that they possibly wouldn't throw him into their levity as well, not for his sake but theirs. Even if she could sometimes drive him mad (both in a figurative and literal sense), Mega Man could at least take comfort in the fact that his sister never wavered in where she stood or in her confidence, misplaced or not.

'Where you don't have to be Mega Man...' it was not too long ago she had relayed that wish to him. Ultimately though, it was a task he was far from able to deliver on. Was she talking about him just not fighting for one day? Well...perhaps he could TRY and deliver on that, though that was almost always out of his control. Yet if she was speaking of when he was, even just briefly, without the armor that now solely served as his literal skin minus the helmet...the only piece he held of that time...no. He couldn't.

She spoke of him just being 'Rock', but Rock...

He wasn't Rock. At least not anymore, nor could he be again.

There was only Mega Man now...yet Roll still held onto herself.

She was able to keep what she was when she was 'born' AND still continue to keep evolving and using the little she had at her disposal. Though he would've preferred that she didn't, it still continued to marvel him in the fact that she displayed such little conflict over the fact that she was seemingly going against her own function. While in essence, that wasn't the case, as she technically was STILL obeying her inputted order to 'help and assist' in any manner possible...she just apparently decided to take that and extend it past tasks such as her housework.

Either way, she did it, and did it with stride.

It was in that moment that Mega Man found it dawning on him that even if she was lacking in the weapons department, his sister held such profound elements that he was seriously lacking.

Though he wouldn't go as far in saying he wished to encompass all of her...he sometimes wished he could find it in himself to be like Roll.

**Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery at the north end of March Point, southeast of Anacortes, Washington**

Well, it wasn't exactly as exciting as his last job, but his function, hell, his entire reason for even being removed around this 'black gold' being filtered and purified to perfection, and who would better know of when it had been brewed just right than a bot with the name Oil Man?

The black skinned Robot Master had been temporarily dismissed until he was needed for further inspecting (though as he called it, taste testing), taking to leaning over the metal railing of a aged walkway, overlooking the large body of water that ebbed and flowed near the plant. While he was far from one to allow things to get him down, such a thing not exactly comparable with his input personality, yet even so, moments of dissatisfaction and longing couldn't exactly be avoided. Dr. Light had made that a point when he was struck with giving his creator a string of complaints that, while still delivered in good nature (at least compared to someone like Time Man anyway), he still expressed his dissatisfaction in being held up for so long. Yes, they held a television in there along with various other activities (while most of them were declared as 'juvenile' by the time-slowing Robot Master, he liked them fine), yet he remembered in particular one image that came on the small box. He remembered it well, even to this day, two guys atop what appeared to be strange, long and highly decorative boards seemingly 'riding' the waves of the ocean before it took them under. They were all right yet a bit shaken, claiming that was their 'first time', yet to Oil Man…that image, even with the accompanying waves pulling him under was utterly fascinating to him.

An image that though his logic processors immediately went against it…it was something he found himself oddly, almost completely illogically, yet still wishing to do.

Yet giving in to such a temptation, even in circumstances that meant life or death (such an extreme startling even him), there would be undisputable consequences in doing such a thing, all of it boiling down to the very minerals his outer form composed of. Dr. Light…while he didn't exactly discourage his interests, providing him with some books on marine life at his request (given he hadn't completely been installed with the knowledge he held now on various subjects), his creator wasn't dishonest about how…well, suffice to say, of how he and water 'just didn't mix'.

Yet he realized then that perhaps asking for those books might've been an error on his part that he maybe wouldn't have made if his programming had been fully complete by that time...or perhaps once he held the knowledge of such things installed in him, it would've had the same effect, he didn't know.

'From sea to shining sea...' the dark colored Robot Master mused, the song's tune going towards how his presence in the component that teemed with streams and streams of diverse life would spell out its destruction, more specially its extinction. Oil Man, while he held programming that far from allowed him to be truly of low intelligence, he just found all that information to be necessary to go spilling out to everyone. He looked the farthest from one, yet he liked to go with whatever his fellow workers were doing on their break time, the role of his job (or more appropriately, his function) being the only separating factor he'd be forced to acknowledge. Aside from those elements, it seemed that, to his delight, he was no different from anyone else present, human and machine alike. It wasn't something limited to him because of what he was; there was nothing he couldn't do exactly because of who...what he was.

The vast bodies of water near the refinery withstanding that, however...

Ugh, what was he doing? This brooding, emo crap as he called it, was far more suited for Time Man or somebody else, somebody that was NOT him! He wasn't about all this! Oil Man shook off the sensations plaguing his core (even if he had to convince himself that it wasn't as if he were simply avoiding the issue), realizing that while looking out her at this pretty big blue was indeed scenic and in his own words, bitchin', if he didn't get back to his post soon, the guys that he was helping out would probably be doing their own special kind of bitchin', he not particularly fond of that sort.

**Up Above Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery**

It borderline killed him that he wasn't the one driving the Skull Carrier (as it was technically called, yet everyone else had taken to calling it the Skulker) down towards the large plant, yet given that he held no visible hands to even hold the wheel with, the silver and red former trash combustor would only be sending them colliding head first into the refinery.

Yet nevertheless, he couldn't have been more excited as they continued their descent downwards.

"So where does he want us to land exactly?" the driver of the ship questioned, one hand of yellow metal having to continuously keep the upper half of his outer, rectangular shaped shell from falling over onto his head. Though even with the constant assurance that such a thing wouldn't happen, Dr. Wily himself seeming insulted that the machine would even consider such a simple design flaw to have translated to one of his creator's 'perfect designs', the issue still always rested in the back of the robot's mind.

"Wherever you want! That's not the important part!" he was answered with a boisterous laugh and a slap to the top of his 'lighter' body, the panel coming down just above his head, momentarily blinding him. The heat in his entire form began to surge upwards as he panicked to get to the closed lid, yet he managed to lift it just in time, thankfully seeing that they were all still very much up high in the air.

"Crash, don't DO that!" the driver hollered in anger. "You could've gotten us all killed!"

"Ugh, you are SO chicken shit, Heat!" the bright orange, visored Robot Master retorted, rolling his green eyes. "It's not like that thing's going to get stuck!"

"You don't know that!" Heat Man shot back, just remembering to his horror that he was supposed to be watching what was up ahead. "Besides, if it didn't, this entire operation being a flop would be YOUR fault!"

The observer to the two squabbling robots couldn't take it anymore. "ARGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Oooh, look what you did." Crash sneered. "Your 'handicapped' prototype's not had his fill of 'justice dealing'."

Indeed, the one who had been witnessing the entire thing take place marched on over to the front of the Skull Carrier, gazing downward at the refinery, nothing short of pure hunger in his red eyes. "Instead of y'all bickerin' back 'n forth like while the REAL prize is lying just over yonder there!" While his flame atop of his head wasn't lit due to the potential hazards it could've caused, suffice to say, Fire Man was already more than 'fired up' for this particular mission, gesturing towards the refinery with a single, outstretched arm.

"What did Wily's reprogramming DO to this guy?" Heat Man questioned.

"Hell if I know." Crash admitted. "Far as I can tell, he's ALWAYS been this way." it was something of a shame too for if not for a few yet deal breaking differences and complications, the bomb-wielder found that perhaps he could've had something of a adequate acquaintance in the former Light bot...even if such a thing was heavily discouraged by Wily himself. Well...at least there was maybe Bomb Man.

"We've got ourselves a JOB to do, partners!" Fire Man hollered. "Now, getting' that there oil's the reason Dr. Wily trusted us with the job, and I will be damned by the Flames of Justice themselves if I so much as set foot off this land without even just a DROP of the stuff and I expect you two to feel no less!"

The two Robot Masters he was addressing couldn't respond with anything but silence, not even Crash Man able to follow up with some sort of witty remark. Heat Man might've been terrified of the outdated machine compared to himself (even if just the addition of hands counted so much as an upgrade), yet Crash didn't know whether to laugh or possibly share in his 'Line 2' companion in his anxiousness, given that they WERE going to an oil refinery.

Ultimately though, it was far too late to be thinking of making any calls to the boss as they were now quite literally above it. Now just to let the nice people down below know that they were here...

**New York**

**12:30 PM**

This was necessary, Roll knew that all too well. This, along with the massive hunk of junk that lay underneath the tarp, but if she had things her way, she'd head up right to that microphone and give the plethora of reporters and numbers of the regular citizens of this city a piece of her mind, littered and strung along with a series of vile, foul mouthed phrases and words addressed to them and their sheer and startling amount of ungratefulness before declaring that this whole get together was over and promptly heading off.

An impossibility, surely, yet the musing on WHAT exactly she would say brought a light smile to her face. Though what prevailed in cementing itself at the helm of her mind above all others was the last public hearing regarding the suit that lay veiled under the thick tarp. While she had gotten some of her say in that last particular incident, she found herself already making comparisons between that time and the present one, one main element missing from the scene and from the sound of it, some were already talking.

Nestled in the crowd of her human peers, both those aligned with the same network as she while others had been in employment of others, the flipped out, pink haired android continued to adjust and position the camera she was holding, her sights on the platform and getting the faces of some of the figures present for the event.

'Let's see...' whilst it was most likely that those surrounding her, including the small, green android hovering beside her, were completely oblivious to what she was searching for, yet the obligatorily assigned (not to mention constructed for said purpose) camera woman was quite literally on the prowl. 'Mayor's here, but that's a given. Not anything network's going to go crazy about.' that, and given that it was now a given that someone, somewhere from anywhere would be presenting a live interview with the president of the entire country for all to see, getting footage of a holder of corporate office of a city, not even a state, but just a city...yeah, she was going to have to look harder.

The chief of police was here…oh God, how sad would that have been? 'Yeah guys, here's a full batch of the chief just sitting up at a microphone and giving a speech that's probably only five or so minutes long, then only spoke up just a few more times to give off more talk and banter about collaborations and whatever other crap that you clearly wouldn't give too shits about! You guys just only care about when there's going to be another supposed 'race war' or case of 'police brutality' being enacted! But here you go! Could I please get a chance to be an anchor or something else? Just this once?'

That would've been her one-way ticket to the scrap yard. Plum meant the mentioning of such a thing to be no more than a bit of dark comedy directed to herself, yet it was as if the mere mentioning of such a thing sent a chill up her metallic spine.

Wishing to get the images of portions of herself being caught and entangled in bundles of broken, rusted pieces and parts of metal that once belonged and were parts of something that were completely unrecognizable given their current state, the lenses of her camera caught the image of an elderly scientist garbed in a telltale lab coat with a female android dressed in a red and light yellow jumpsuit seemingly discussing something with him.

Dr. Light...he had been a hot issue in the last few months, that in itself being something of an impressive feat to her "employers". Course unlucky for them, he had been apparently holding himself up in his laboratory ever since the main attraction was revealed in its prototype stage, not that Plum entirely blamed him. Though that said, she and her two fellow robots were given the shaft and demoted to giving weather forecasts, Chest included. The vibrantly colored android never thought she herself would've been saying this, yet she actually found herself sympathizing with the legless little busybody. Even if he had taken the reports and stories declared to be either the shortest or of the least importance in chart ratings, the little guy still did his job and did it with an enthusiasm neither Plum nor Ripot even thought existed in him.

Yes, this could be good, the pink haired camera woman determined, focusing her attention now on the older man, yet her dark green eyes couldn't help but find themselves wandering, let alone her herself wondering something...

"What'cha got?" a black blob with large, cartoonish eyes and a small mouth with oddly defined, golden lips asked as it encompassed the lenses.

"I'm TRYING to get some footage of Light, if you've got to know." Plum answered. "Something of which I'm NOT going to be able to do if a certain little bolt bucket doesn't get himself out of the shot!"

"Geez! Well, excuuuuse me!" Ripot huffed, though he wasn't as insulted as he presented himself to be. They all had been having a hard time back at the workplace, so if there were anything of value to be captured that would hopefully relieve that, Plum would be at the helm and going the distance to get it.

That said though, the usual vigor and excitement that followed in her getting something juicy or what she had been assigned to capture (Light being that assignment in this case) wasn't present. Instead, she appeared as if she were still dissatisfied. That...and that she was anxiously waiting for something to happen.

"What's up?" Ripot questioned, positioning his hand over his eyes, making the motion that he was looking afar.

"Where is he?" the taller, more humanoid reporter said aloud, yet still standing and capturing whatever she could of the scientist she held in her sights. Last time he was present, and when she showed what she had gotten from that day...oh, that certainly got her some bonus points! Even if it led to the headline of 'BLUE BOMBER: LEAVING THE SCENE AND THE PEOPLE?', a fact that soured her apparent victory. She wasn't wishing to get something to make a spectacle of him or anything...she just wanted to see him there. "Where..."

* * *

"...is Mega?"

Dr. Light was about to answer his daughter's question, yet it was a purely subconscious action as this time, he found, he held just as much confusion on the matter as she did. Where WAS Mega indeed? While the scientist had his speculations, that in itself wouldn't do him much good as the area in itself was quite literally, the limit.

'I let him take Rush earlier to fly around above the city...yet that was hours ago. And searching the skies for just one, or in this case, two robots-'

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Both his and Roll's attention was drawn towards the mobile device stationed in Light's lab coat pocket began to ring, the owner retrieving it and upon seeing where the call was coming from, questioned as to whether or not even trying to locate the whereabouts of the Blue Bomber would be necessary as it seemed that maybe he wouldn't be making to this event after all.

* * *

He knew that it would've happened eventually, yet even after however so much time he had spent up here, it still far from felt to be enough time. Nevertheless, Mega Man knew that he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Time for me to get on over there, Doc?" he questioned, his com-link activated. Yet the message he received was far from what he was anticipating, let alone the furthest thing he believed that he would be partaking in that day.

"Actually, it looks like you're not going to be able to make it here at all."

What? What in the world was happening? Then a surge of excitement overtook the azure machine...did this mean he-

"The Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery is under attack by Dr. Wily as we speak! I just received the call a few moments before I called you!"

"Tesoro...isn't that where-"

"Yes, Oil Man is currently assigned there! But from what I heard over the call, there was commotion over the assault increasing the risk of fire hazards and unfortunately, one such as himself is far from made to withstand such a crisis for long without he himself erupting in flames!"

It was shameful, he knew it, yet Mega Man couldn't help but find himself growing more and more anxious to drop everything and head on out there. Was this it? Was this something he had been awaiting thought these past three, grueling months?

'It's far from something you should be elated about, you selfish, inconsiderate bucket of bolts. But then again, what else are you supposed to do?'

"Head on over there immediately! Before anything potentially worse happens!"

"Roger that! Mega Man out!"

Mega Man opened his mouth to then deliver his command to head on over in that direction towards Washington state, yet the crimson canine already began to speed off towards the west, his 'passenger' having to adjust his footing to keep atop of the flattened surface of his companion's back. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for! Finally everything would be made right again! Finally...at least he hoped.

* * *

"So...that's is, Doc?" the ponytailed android questioned. "Just a 'go get 'em'?" while she was curious at her creator's rather dismissive attitude about such a thing, her answer as to why followed.

"Usually no, yet at the moment..." Light paused, gazing outward at the crowd of gathered people, reporters and civilians alike. It was far from something he liked to admit; yet he needed to be here at this moment. Though his reputation hindered on this, ultimately, he knew Mega Man's would be taking a larger hit than it already had if he didn't stay. "We're a little tied up here." It wasn't as if he were absolutely alright with the knowledge that one of his children was out in the midst of danger, yet while he would've considered such a thought disgusting usually, perhaps this might've been something of a good thing. It far from translated to Thomas Light WISHING to see his creation getting himself pummeled, yet he sounded rather...elated when he found out what he was to do. As if he had finally been given something to put himself to use for and perhaps in a sense, he had, even if Light himself far from needed him to hold any sort of function to earn his affections. Something...no, someone he had constructed with his own hands...that was just as much of a child to him.

"Doc?"

He was brought back to the present by his daughter's voice, yet the clamoring of some of his peers in his younger days followed as well. 'You're getting too attached, you know.'

'It's just a collection of wires and cables. Stop treating it like a living thing.'

"Hey, Doc!"

'Besides...when their time is up, it's not like you have any control of what happens to them. Most of them, you won't own, the ones who commissioned them do. And they decide what to do with them.'

"Oh! Uh, yes! Well..." while he wasn't a fan of having someone scream in his ear, this was one of those rare exceptions that he was incredibly grateful to Roll for. "I just remembered that perhaps he may, just may need some extra bit of help." the female housekeeper's eyes winded, was he saying what she thought he was? "An extra 'boost' if he needs it."

"You...do you mean-"

He nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking the same." He was! Oh, dear God, he was! "You could-"

"Oh, yes! Of course I will!" Roll cried out. If she could, though she wouldn't exactly wish for them to as such a thing wouldn't exactly present herself as someone 'strong enough' to take on the task at hand in her eyes, she would've gotten very misty eyed at that moment. "Make no mistake, I'll give it all I-"

"Deliver Eddy to the specified location in case Mega's in need of spare energy."

She thought she felt her core stop for a moment. Just as soon as her anticipation had risen to what she thought was its maximum level, just when her elations couldn't have gotten any larger, the swelling she experienced in her chest at the recognized and delivered sensations her processor was delivering to her, it all came crashing down. Crashing and laying in crumbled, shattered pieces down low, lower than the Earth that this large, wooden stand it stood on.

Light didn't need to be told that this revelation far from made her happy. But if she was expecting that he would be allowing her to take a step out into the fray after she had been so violently assaulted in their own home, she was greatly mistaken. Hell, she had taken one of Shadow Man's stars straight to the throat! While the perks of being non-human saved her from having something vital being severed and in turn, risk bleeding to death, such a blow could've done a good amount of damage to her vocal processor amongst other things. Even more, if she had continued to push herself in those to try and protect her brother...that ninja might've very well not have found satisfaction with her still having kept her head.

His decision was final, and contrary to whatever she would've potentially said against it, blenders and hair dryers did not fall into the same category of means to properly defend oneself with. But still, the fact she was in such a dejected state and he being the cause of it...he had to give her at least some levity. Just a bit.

"You can take one of the hovercrafts for a ride on your way."

The reaction he received was far from the elation he had seen previously, let alone the amount he had hoped for, yet Roll's mood DID seem to be lessened by that approval. Though that meant little to her, as simply compensating as well as being subtly told that she COULDN'T do what she had wished to was not anything she could find any pleasure in, hovercraft privileges be damned. It all boiled down to her once again being thrust into the role of the delivery girl for Eddy (who didn't even HAVE arms to defend himself, let alone any means at all aside from shooting cans out) or at worst, to be on the sidelines as her big brother's cheerleader. Just as long as she was out of the way, out of the line of fire.

'Well, maybe I sort of WANT to be in the line of fire, y'know?' she silently mused to herself, her tone a concoction made up of resenting anger, yet with the desire for understanding thrown in to lessen the urge to let it become completely hostile. 'At least it'd let me be something.'

No words were shared between her and Dr. Light after his approval for her to use the hovercraft, as much as she wanted to, yet she knew that she would probably need to get herself on it as she found herself steadily mimicking Mega's bout of brooding going on for the last few months...something that she decided long ago did NOT suit her in the slightest, nor did she even want it. What she couldn't say to Doc, she could just tell her bro anyway.

Hidden behind the stand however, Roslyn Krantz's wide, brown eyes gazed at the large turnout that had come to detail and capture this occasion, and perhaps in a way, herself as she held some part in this.

"Still don't see why you're doing this." her ever-so-encouraging partner stated, far from sharing in her enthusiasm and anticipation of what was to come any moment.

"Oh please." she shot back, Gilbert Stern evidently not affected. "Like this is far from the most dangerous scenario I've been in. And I say I because I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't want to 'go for a joyride in that crazy contraption'."

"And I still don't." he huffed. "But...why do you have to?"

"I don't." the tan woman answered. "I just want to. Besides..." she gestured to her black t-shirt, her usually worn jacket with her employer's star symbol not being present, yet the pants were still part of her current ensemble. "It's not like everyone's going to instantly know that I'm 'that' lady. And if they do, all the more reason they should be a little more trusting of the Professor."

"...still, I don't like this."

"It's not like the thing's just getting its first run. The chief HIMSELF took a seat in it and it went off without a hitch." the tan woman narrowed her eyes. "Unless you still don't really think he can do it like a good number of these reporters out here?"

"No, it's not that." Stern retorted. "Okay, maybe. But not because I don't trust the guy. I mean, machines are one thing, but the guy knows more than I do on how to even make these things."

"Exactly. So what's the problem?"

"That's just it though." the grizzled agent directed his attention to the anxious crowd, eyeing each member he could point out that bore some sort of particularly odd element that made them more noticeable than the other surrounding people and machines alike, a pink haired camera woman and a small flying thing (he knew not what to call it, or if it was either a he or she) instantly catching his attention.

"Colorful characters in the crowd today, huh?" Roslyn questioned, Gilbert immediately taking his eyes off the two strange figures (at least to him) and looking elsewhere.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever." he huffed. "But still..." he continued his observation. "There's just something about this I don't like. And for once, it's not the robot being put on display."

"Well, it's not exactly a robot because it needs a passenger to-"

"You know what I mean."

"Never stopped me before."

"No. No, it hasn't." Agent Stern sighed.

Nevertheless, there was still something, some unseen element he couldn't exactly place, yet the older man for the life of him couldn't shake this dread he was experiencing. While he was still not particularly fond of the fact that another piece of technology was being unveiled, even if it would actually need the human element to be complete, it in itself wasn't what concerned him. If there was an issue with it, it'd only go so far in being a pawn in something greater, and not due to anything Light could potentially control. While he wouldn't exactly be going out and giving this thing a standing ovation, like hell he'd be leaving anytime soon in case something DID go awry, especially since Roslyn would be as much a part of being in that disaster.

Stationed outside the back portions of the large clutch of pedestrians and news mongers stood a squad of able, equipped, and ready Police Bots, each with their trusty, respective K-9 units standing alongside them and keeping a lookout for trouble both in and outside the area...all except one. That particular officer himself was completely baffled as to where his dear companion could've gone to, let alone what could've even happened to it...why was he even having such a possibility enter his processor? He had put out a report about the missing mechanical canine to the department, and even allowed them to scan his memory bank at their request, though he wasn't sure as to why they did request such a thing. Well, perhaps he did, as he found that there were vast amounts of information that had either being greatly scrambled or disjointed to outright missing altogether! That was another thing that greatly puzzled him, not to mention disturbed him. Why exactly WERE his records so fuzzy and out of place? His systems couldn't link anything to why they were in such a state! Unless...

No, it was too soon. It would be just an assumption at this point, and without any solid evidence, the possibility might as well be rendered obsolete until further notice. Even so, the officer couldn't help but find it being brought up again and again...the presence of some outside element that had been concealed that was about to unveil itself, it in turn being the answer to all of its questions...and in essence, what would be become of it.

**12:56**

**Anacortes, Washington**

Stuck in the room of a Holiday Inn stationed on the tenth floor, gazing outside of the window only because the television had long since lost her interest. Though perhaps it never entirely captured it to begin with. Yes, Tempo had found herself to be, to her own bafflement and puzzlement, completely and utterly bored. Well...perhaps not bored, just...dissatisfied.

'No, you can't be that either. Dissatisfaction is a feeling, an emotion. Something of which you do NOT possess.'

Yes, of course. How could she have forgotten? Yet this sensation, this...mimicked stimulation of discontentment...perhaps it was linked to how Tempo was currently unable to complete the task that she was even brought out here to do, as much as the thought made her even more tense. Her moth- her creator had assured her that she had 'found something that'll be exactly what she needs', yet until she had seen it herself, Tempo remained doubtful. Especially now that her current 'job' was not exactly digging, but it required traversing into various locations, some of which potentially could've been an enclosed, darkened, tightly compact area...yet rockhounding fit under her designated function, so do it she must.

To her luck (or lack thereof), there were indeed a plethora of precious minerals and stones that lay in the surface of the Earth in this particular section of the United States. Agates, amber, carnelian, chert, coal, copper, garnets, geodes, petrified wood and there even lay a potential chance that there was a possibility of her and the others that she would be accompanying in their exertions of coming across actual gold and genuine fossils, most likely of the planet and marine animal variety. The specimen of the Columbian Mammoth was found here in this state when her processor scoured for an example, even if said example was a terrestrial creature compared to anything plant or marine related.

Yet that too brought with it its own set of concerns. Tempo's more recently implemented magnet detectors stationed on her audio receptors would only be able to sense a quarter, or possibly even a handful of these minerals. The rest would probably require that she go down and find them herself...in the dark, enclosed caverns.

Though...maybe it was too early to be making such assumptions. After all, she wasn't entirely aware of that for sure, and...and it certainly would make her creator steer away from that dreaded option she'd rather not ponder. In fact, Tempo found it a wonder that her creator hadn't done such a thing sooner. Her demeanor back then...ugh, so childish and juvenile. Completely unbefitting for one of her designated function...yet at the same time, why did her creator give her such mannerisms in the first place? If anything, that sort of attitude would surely what would've been more of a hazard to the execution of her purpose than anything else. It was confusing...perfectly and utterly confusing. Maybe LaLinde's removal of that portion of her along with everything else and a good chunk of her memory banks did more than she herself initially suspected.

Tempo couldn't understand it. The contradictions, the reason as to why she even held such things that her logical processor declared as unnecessary yet she still had then and far from wished to give them up, it all was just one large befuddlement. She couldn't help but wonder. "Does he ever experience such a thing?"

Yet the second the statement exited her lips, the auburn haired Robot Master went to mentally scolding herself, the image of that particular azure machine still assaulting her mind's eye with his image against her will. That was yet another thing Tempo couldn't seem to process, why? Why him of all people, of all machines, she meant!?

'You're not people. You're possibly not even-'

His actions relating to that particular day had seemed determined to endlessly loop and force her to analyze and study each and every consecutive event from their first meeting to the end of that entire mess the day afterward. Even still, the moments where the Blue Bomber had rescued her from Wily's hold, perhaps even the potential, horrid possibility of having her systems scrambled and screwed up more than they already had, they were the ones she found herself focusing on the most. But...that was what he was supposed to do, what he was assigned to do. Hell, that was the only reason he was even there! What sort of sentimentality would there be to yet another mundane and while hazardous in nature, far from unfamiliar task bear to him? Let alone, why should it have meant anything further than that to her as well? Even so, she couldn't help but feel that she...what was the right term for it, 'owed' him something for his services.

'He had gotten himself captured as well though.' ah yes, there was that. It wasn't something she entirely found herself minding. If he had struck out when those other robots first ambushed them, it was outright stated that she would receive a fate far worse than having her fingers individually snipped off. Also, his capture also lead to her rescue, duplicating her own ability and ridding both of them of their bonds and delivering her back to her creator, and in turn, leading to her fully gaining herself back. Whether she was better off with that latter event happening was still debated by her own internal musings, yet the fact remained that she possibly wouldn't have been here if not for him. Not been whole again if not for him…

"We're just getting some new details on the currently ongoing siege that was reported going on at the Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery." the television suddenly started, her attention immediately, as if beyond her control, drawn towards the device she had previously abandoned. What appeared on the screen also drew her in even more: the sight of the airborne, skull embezzled ship captured from a far lower angle, the owner of the camera having been seemingly just as startled as she, this being caught by complete accident, strings of shocked gasps and obscenities flowing from his mouth. The ship however left the view of the device just as quickly as it came into frame, the camera directing its direction forward instead of up, the ship then being seen going forward towards...wait, was that?

Yes, yes it was! It was the same structure that stood not just a few miles from where Tempo was currently right at this moment!

It was also at that very time that she became aware of something, or upon further inspections, someone going by the window at a relatively accelerated velocity.

A humanoid figure of blue that couldn't have been human stationed atop of a broad shape donned in red metal...wait a moment. No, Tempo thought. No, impossible! There was no way! Yet as she watched him go off, she couldn't deny what, who she was seeing with her own eyes. Mega Man was apparently using what she assumed at first was merely a hover board of sorts, yet that belief was dispelled when she noticed that said hoverboard had a face, the face of a dog with exaggerated, cartoonish features. Either way though, this dog/board was using its built in jets to take him in the direction of the very refinery she was so close to as well as the one being displayed on the television.

It was just his function, what he was built to do. Mega Man was doing no different than what he had done when he was asked to look out for her, yet...

No. It was completely ludicrous. Better yet, it was outright against what Dr. LaLinde had directly told her! She was allowed to leave the room if she so chose; yet she was not to leave the hotel unless the conditions called for it, via an emergency. An emergency that affected her.

'I've yet to repay him properly.'

She was going on her first job in months in just a few days, perhaps even tomorrow, the conditions of the meeting going on between her creator and their current employers unknown to her, yet she wouldn't dare risk it. She couldn't.

'She didn't say exactly when she would be back. She said a 'few hours'. There was no exact amount.'

This...what in the world was she even having such a conflict about anyhow?! This was Mega Man's occupation, so to speak. Not hers! Yet...just assuming that she DID do what these urges were demanding that she do, just assuming, it...could've been feasible. It wasn't too far away, and while she wasn't equipped with a plasma cannon, the drills she held could perhaps provide her some good. Also, if Tempo did do this, perhaps her pondering regarding the Blue Bomber would be eased, possibly even be ended by this. If she gave him a proper and decent repayment for his services to her, she could finally be rid of these...no, not emotions, but...troublesome sensations that were tied to him.

**Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery**

The reaction upon their arrival was immediate, the human workers present on the site began to take cover or either hide, those that took the later option however not remaining hidden long as they were exhumed from their hastily decided sanctuaries, cries of 'fire' and how 'they were going to blow the place up' being some of the most prevalent responses as to why they were removed so forcefully. Hilarious in retrospect, Crash Man couldn't help but chuckling about it. Neither he nor the ones that were technically more of a hazard than he was had even done anything worth of note in the field of causing destruction! Of course, that was to be changed when the small troupe of this establishment's mechanized 'cavalry' began coming forth from various locations, drawing their weapons and wasting no time, beginning to fire as soon as opportunity presented itself.

Ah, just what the drill wielding Robot Master had been waiting for.

Well, yes and no. Yes, because he was able to FINALLY getting around to having fun (his definition of fun at least, Heat and Fire were just along for the ride), yet no because while he'd be no less as lively and enthusiastic...he'd technically be only able to channel and display that with just 'half' of himself. Given of the obvious face that where they were at contained various types and containment of fuel, even the crude, unperfected origin where they all came from, releasing the explosives he held stored within his brightly colored forearms could've possibly done even more damage and been an even larger hazard than the mere pre scene of the two bots with him in this current skirmish. Plus, while they couldn't simply send it out wherever they pleased, THEY were allowed to use fire because, well, whatever else could they have possibly used? Hell, 'fire' was in one of their names! It was horribly disappointing in many areas, not to mention totally unfair...yet in that case, Crash Man would simply have to make up for it the best way he knew how.

He and the other two bots went forward, those beloved 'hands' of his spinning wildly as the Security Bot didn't even know what hit him as the two revolving, sharp instruments pierced through his metallic outer shell and through everything else lying underneath it before the ends of them began to protrude out of the back. The other two allies of his didn't exactly simply sit around and allow the drill-wielding machine to simply go about on his own, yet the fact that they were so dangerously close to potential fuel storages and containment units above all else signified that unless they could shift the battle elsewhere, most of the efforts would have to be dealt by the excitable WLN.

Indeed, the sounds that the distress call placed out to Light did not lie, the scene that now lay before them a clear sign that the three automatons were there strictly to obtain what they sought and this would continue until that transpired.

"Aw, don't tell me that's it!" Crash whined. "Seriously, did he have to send ME here to do this?" the visor bearing android moaned, the supposed excitement and entertainment he had been wanting, practically begging for having not even arrived for him yet.

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging Wily about wanting to get out and 'do something'." Heat Man answered, for what he assumed to be the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, but THIS? Where just one thing blowing up can set the entire place up in flames?" he sighed, looking to a pair of unsheathed crash bombs. "And here I was wanting to get to use these too..."

"No!" Heat Man protested, grabbing onto his fellow member of Wily's '1st self-made line'. "That's only for AFTER we get what we need!" while far from a look that could've been found intimidating, the rather baby-faced robot glared at Crash Man. "And it looks like MY job is to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble!"

"Aw, look! Someone's trying to be all tough!" though he couldn't exactly 'pinch' his cheeks, Crash Man found that simply nudging him with his retracted drills in the large amounts of synthetic tissue underneath his large, green eyes served just as well.

"Doooh! D-Don't treat me like a kid!"

"How 'bout BOTH of you shut your traps!?" both Wily bots, while far from holding any sort of respect for whatever sense of authority he had deluded himself into possessing, the sheer volume and hostility expelling from Fire Man's voice silenced both of them and, rather embarrassingly, got Heat Man to wrap his arms around Crash Man in some desperation to try and find someone to protect him if need be. "There is a missions here to be done..."

Though his outburst far from discouraged Crash Man to keep making remarks. "Yo, Lady Liberty, this really a good time?""It's ALWAYS a good to remind ourselves of why we're serving the Flames of Justice!" Fire Man bellowed back, that one actually getting Crash Man to shut up. "Now..." the machine with the flaming top looked onward at their current location, the fallen forms of the slain guards surrounding them all. "...but these evil-doers have decided to so rudely not allow us to bathe in the glory they and Dr. Wily have provided us."

"Hey, guys!" all three robots whirled their heads in the most north direction, yet the source of the voice was, from the looks of it, beginning to rapidly approach them, then before any of them could comprehend as to what or who they were seeing, above them. The makeshift collection of his own essence fashioned into that of a board-like shape of some kind separated from the rest of his being as Oil Man jumped upward, breaking contact with it and thus, separating from it, the contents steadily losing shape and splashing mostly on everyone else's lower legs, the rider finishing his stunt by skidding to a stop via just the soles of his boots. He then turned to face the three. "Now, I don't want to potentially make any sort of waves here or anything 'cause usually I'm up for having a workplace be all 'peace and love' like, but forgive me but I gotta say that neither of you look like you exactly belong here." he then gestured to Crash's drills. "Sorry bud, but the digging part's over, did that over in Colorado with some other babe, and..." he paused upon seeing Heat Man, attention centered on his rather childish features. "You lost, kid?"

The aforementioned Robot Master's already large, green eyes grew even larger. "Wha-NO!" Heat Man barked back, yet the response far from helped the image he held beyond his control. "I'm..." he then pointed to Crash Man as if to make a point. "Well, he MAY be TECHNICALLY older than me, but I bet I'm older than you! I...I haven't really SEEN you before so...t-that must be true!"

Oil Man didn't even bother with attempting to restrain himself, waves of chortles escaping his throat (not that he even tried to contain them), yet that bout of humor in the lighter-shaped machine's displeasure of not being taken seriously soon ended when his sensors began to detect something coming his way, something that, while small in shape, was of incredibly high temperature…

Oil Man moved to the side not a moment too soon as a small pellet of pure, burning flame stood right in the place where he once stood.

"What was that you were saying about that only being AFTER we have what we need?" the technically older WLN quipped, far from improving Heat Man's already irritable mood. He far from needed yet ANOTHER individual snarking and delivering little jabs at him.

"Whoa, hey now!" Oil Man then proclaimed, attempting to shield the surge of fear that the fiery projectile had sent through his core. "Not wanting to make any waves or anything, dudes, but you all gotta take that somewhere else cause fire's not allowed around here."

"Oh, really now?"

Though they were all on the same side, even if just by default, both Crash and Heat Man far from cared for the low tone emitting from Fire Man's vocals, Oil Man liking far less when the Robot Master began to steadily approach him, stepping over a slain guard to do so.

"Y-Yeah." the darkly toned, smooth skinned chuckled, though the mood was far from anything lighthearted. "One fuse lit in the wrong place, this entire place could go boom, so..."

"How about this?" the flame-topped 'former' DLN suggested, lifting up the end of his left buster up for viewing clearly, a bright, orange hue beginning to fill the lower regions. "You hand on over what we all came here for, then MAYBE just HALF of this here place MIGHT go boom."

"Uh...care to give me the lay-down of that?"

"Just let us get ourselves what we want." Crash Man began.

"Then we'll be on our way..." Heat Man continued.

"And nobody else has to get themselves hurt." Fire Man then finished, the orange hue having grown into a bright gold before it suddenly went near completely white, Oil Man not needing to be told of what exactly was brewing in the cannon.

The more recently released DLN felt his tongue completely lost for what to say, not a single wisecrack or attempt to keep everything mellow, or even a threat or plea (though he'd far from allow himself to do that...yet) being able to fall from his large, yellow lips. These three, even the one that perhaps he could've taken a liking to despite the imposing drills he possessed, were dead serious and more than willing to go through with what they had just said...especially the one with a cubic piece of silvery metal concealing his mouth from view. Though it was far from important at that current moment, Oil Man couldn't help but wonder if there was a mouth hidden under there, because otherwise, he wasn't exactly sure of WHERE his voice was coming from, unless that strange piece in itself was his mouth via speaker-

"Hey! Pay attention!" a sharp jab in his jaw brought the dark colored Robot Master back to reality, the resounding sting immediately making itself known as he could already feel the surface of his substance-constructed 'skin' beginning to bubble. "Now..." having regained his attention, Fire Man brought his arm back away from his face, yet still keeping it in view, if even just to present the small flame then being released from its holding place for Oil Man to view. "Last time I checked, there really ain't nothing more flammable than oil, partner. So, why don't you just be a good little tyke and skedaddle, or even better, direct us here to what we're here for before I'm gonna have to give you a little invite to dance." he then gestured towards the robots boots. "Though given what you're kinda made of, it'd just take one flick of a wick for that to happen."

"Uh...heh. It...it's a bit aways from here. But...y-you all are REALLY not being cool here-"

"I think I can give you guys some directions!" all four instantaneously shifted their view to up high, the source of the voice making his descent along with his red canine serving as his transportation. "To the closest exit!"

Mega Man needed not to instruct Rush to dive downward, the ruby dog indeed doing just that, yet even at his current velocity, both his and his 'owner' noted that perhaps there was a chance that they wouldn't make it down in time. Besides, when Crash Man took to releasing two of his namesake bombs to propel in their direction, the descent down in itself served to make itself a trial. The Blue Bomber maneuvered Rush and himself out of the way, only to find that both of them were to meet an oncoming circle of flame coming their way, courtesy of Heat Man. Ironically enough, it seemed that they had both, quite literally, leapt straight into the fire.

Doubting that they would have such luck a second time, the azure robot knew what he had to do, both for his and Rush's sake, if at least to not risk getting something vital getting eaten away by the flames.

It seemed that both Mega Man and Rush came to the same, unanimous agreement as there was no confusion, let alone any bark or whine of panic as the cerulean armored machine kicked off of the dog's flattened back, the canine in turn shutting off his jets, both of them then in the hold of gravity and completely helpless against the free fall they were now trapped in.

Even then, Mega Man saw to his horror that wouldn't be enough.

'Even with your efforts, your attempts will end in failure.'

Fire Man had directed his attention back to the still standing robot amidst the slain former protectors of the refinery, large, golden eyes gazing forth in horror at the open, flickering flame inching ever and ever nearer, Oil Man nearly tripping over one of the fallen forms of the 'retired' machines. It only needed to touch him, just to lightly brush up against him before he would go up in flames...that's what this machine wanted, what his other two buddies wanted. He...he could tell them. It would be easy, and there were no Laws being broken. The Third Law in itself was about self-preservation! Yet still...that just wouldn't be his style.

Yet while it might've just been because of the hazard he faced or that it just dawned on him now, Oil Man's memory banks couldn't help but alert him of the recognition of his current aggressor's name, his title, and more distinctly, that it did NOT come from the same source as the other two. If that was the case, then why was he-

Ultimately though, Oil Man found that he wasn't even able to finish his pondering as what sounded like a rather audible whack against his aggressor's backside, the sight of what he perceived to be a drill being what caught his eye the most, even if Crash Man was still in the same spot he had always been. The realization of whom exactly it was in itself was cut to an abrupt end as with Fire Man falling forward, so too came the flame with him, Oil Man's legs scrambling back until they hit the backside of one of the fallen guards, causing him to fall over. While this ultimately saved him from the flame, he then noticed that the one who had both saved and inexplicably put him back into potential danger bore a pair of full, auburn pigtails.

His feet making contact with the ground, Mega Man wasted no time in dashing forward to where Oil Man was sighted, yet he and Rush found that the distance of a few yards away was cut down to a few feet as someone appeared to have seemingly collected Oil Man for them, that one in particular making a mad dash for him especially, panic in her green eyes.

"Tempo?!"

"...technically, Quake Woman at the moment. But, yes."

"Yeah, but...what are you even doing here?"

The sound of his voice...it bore a certain degree of bewilderment, that she could understand, let alone predict, yet it also bore a good degree of...fretfulness? Concern even? Well, yes, that was expect as well, but his reaction still had her pondering her decision on even coming here. Not angry...but not exactly pleased to see she was here either. Reasonable, yes, yet perhaps an indication she should've stayed?

Of course, from where she and Oil Man had just come from, Fire Man had gotten himself back up, more than ready and willing to go after the now gathered trio that were currently more preoccupied in exchanging words on who was here and why than the one who would be dealing out their-

A hand on his shoulder however halted his journey before it even began, the flaming top whirling around to see who dared oppose his desire, no, his RIGHT to exact flaming justice on those who had wronged him!

"We knew that he was going to show up eventually." Heat Man stated. "And the plan is that when he did, Wily said that we're to still go on with the objective."

"Oooh, look who's being Mr. Busybody!" Crash Man mockingly stated.

"Quiet you!" the technically younger (though that meant nothing!) Robot Master retorted. "Besides, someone's got to make sure you two actually stay on track!" well, that and also hopefully make sure that none of them potentially ensured being on the receiving end of Wily's wrath.

Fire Man however didn't utter a single word, still glaring daggers at the three robots a distance away, but still clearly in view. Yet...damn it to hell, he had to swallow that the boxy, stout-figured WLN was indeed right. They were here to carry out a mission set out for them, and whilst that wasn't the true, main goal of their righteous leader, he would be damned by the Flames of Justice themselves if he didn't go and complete that said mission. Besides, the fact that the Blue Bomber was here and away from New York was the for sure indicator that they were to proceed.

"Besides, we still need to find out which fuel is located in which storage, and someone's got to distract them while I get the Skulker on over here."

* * *

Alright, she had come to help him, she had seen him fly by the window and heard the report on the television, that much he knew, but he still couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

Why...oh, the tension that seized and crawled through her from her outer shell to her most inner workings translated onto her features when he said that. True, Quake Woman held an answer for him. "It...it's simple repayment." though given from his confused expression, it seemed she would have to go further than that...curses. "For your services to me when you were assigned over my care on our first meeting."

First meeting, the time in Washington DC? The fact she was saying that what he was supposed to do, his own function, was something to be 'repaid' was puzzling to Mega Man in of itself, and while he wasn't exactly ungrateful, the fact that an outside party had just appeared up out of the blue to assist him, with probably not much knowledge or regard for the danger they were putting themselves in...in this moment, Mega Man found himself somewhat surprised that it wasn't his sister he was conversing with right now. Perhaps that would've been better, as then he'd know what to say, yet now...he couldn't exactly place it, yet there was a difference in regarding he would handle this...when he knew HOW to was the bigger question.

'How long did it take for you to get here? Did you know where this place already was? Did you know what sort of danger you were placing yourself in?' were only a handful of some of the questions spewing out of his processor, yet the one that came out his lips...

"Does Dr. LaLinde know you're here?"

Was one that he found himself wishing he could take back as she seemed to almost recoil at that.

"No, no she doesn't." she immediately replied. "She said she was to be gone for a few hours."

'I'm scared...no, terrified at what she might do.'

"Yet I was unsure of..."

'But I can't stop thinking about what you've done...about these...'bizarre' sensations you give me.'

"I wasn't entirely certain if the security here would've been efficient."

'Not that I would be better, but...if I do this, then these sensations relating to you may go. And I need them to.'

"And from the looks of it..."

'Because I still experience sensations towards Mother. But not the same, rather...they're painful to acknowledge.'

"I suppose that outside help is possibly needed?"

'Because if what I experience with you is real...then what I feel with her is real...and that would mean she would-'

"Then why not just call the cops? Why'd you take the time to come all the way here yourself?" Oil Man interjected. "Besides, I don't doubt that somebody's already alerted the police already if Blue Dude is here, so-"

Mega Man's focus however was torn from the conversation currently taking place as he then saw what appeared to be both Crash and Fire Man making their way into one of the dully colored, relatively small buildings stationed on the eastern portion of the perimeter. He didn't know exactly why at first, yet given that they were already here meant surely that something of value lay in there as well for them, possibly even simple knowledge that alerted them of where to best collect from, let alone which sort of fuel to collect.

"Rush!" he commanded the ruby canine that had been present, though only now where Oil and Quake taking note of him, the later of the two surprised that the Blue Bomber even possessed a 'pet'. "Stay here with Oil Man and Tempo!" he then dashed off in the eastern direction, leaving the two bots and the dog behind, though it only took a few moments for the darker skinned android to begin going off in the same direction as well.

"What are you doing?" Quake Woman questioned, seizing Oil Man's forearm. "He specifically told us to-"

"Sorry, babe, but those guys coming here and doing 'this'." he gestured to the fallen guards. "That makes it my business too. Besides, I don't need no babysitter, and as much as I like Blue Dude, he ain't my boss!"

"But-" her words ultimately fell on deaf ears (or was that no ears at all as she couldn't see any present) as he scampered off in the same way Mega Man had gone. Now it seemed that she was alone in this large, yet confined space, the silvery pipes and tubes above her leading to even more pipes and tubes that angled and went up and downwards seemed to spider into an overly complicated mess, at least in her eyes. Of course, it was then that she remembered that Mega Man had left her and the recently departed Oil Man with his dog...the sentence in itself something she found herself to be an oddity, let alone that he was left to 'watch' them both. "Um...hello?" she greeted in an unsure tone, he looking up with those overly big eyes.

"Rello!" Rush answered, his voice strangely akin to this brown, talking Great Dane she had seen in passing once, her creator taking a good amount of joy in the antics on the screen, though she didn't entirely understand why.

"Oh! You...you speak." she remarked, though she kept the latter part of her statement only above a whisper. "Albeit not very well..."

"You go too?"

"Excuse me?"

"You go after Mega?" What was that? Was it, he actually suggesting that she simply rush on in after them both?

"Wha-, n-no! Absolutely not!" she stated. "He told me to stay here, and..." she couldn't take that option just yet, wait, no, that wouldn't be an option, period! Perhaps even coming here was a massive error, yet...yet she needed to be rid of these 'sensations'! 'They're a jeopardy to what I've been conditioning myself to believe.' but...she couldn't take that option just yet. Dr. LaLinde...if she stayed here for too much longer, let alone going in after him...it was too big of a leap. At least right now.

"Oil Man said the authorities might've already been called...but even then, that's just an assumption. But if someone here called for Mega Man already...then-" Quake Woman's debate was suddenly interrupted by feeling something forcefully, but not too much so, push against the back of her legs, she in turn stepping forward if just to get away from the unexpected touch. Looking back...she couldn't believe it. This robotic dog was actually urging her to go on after them? But...but she could maybe still just give the authorities a call!

'You've yet to pay the debt owed.'

Or not even that! She could just wait for them to show up at the premises!

'But is that really why you're here? The only reason you're here?'

Besides, she...while yes, she managed to once block Crash Man's drills from securing a spot in Roll, yet that far from qualified her as anyone beneficial here!

'So why did you come at all? Because you maybe care? Because you feel concern-'

Another push from behind jolted her from her internalized argument, though given what was about to be said, perhaps she owed Rush her thanks. Yet those large eyes of his...now it was certain what he was directing, almost telling her what she should do.

"This...isn't the first time that someone's gone on after him, is it?"

"Nope!" Rush shook his head. "Roll do it all the time!"

Ah. Though she couldn't even say she knew Mega Man's sister all that well, given what she had seen of her, Quake Woman found that to be very fitting behavior. Behavior that Rush apparently wished for her to partake in at this very moment. Yet even still...

'You know why you're here, and it's not because of-'

Yes, yes it was. She still had yet to repay him. This...this would just be that! Repaying him, and then she would be rid of these...troublesome sensations.

**Note: I sort of feel bad for not having much to say in the author notes at the moment, yet I suppose that's not why you're here, so I hope that the content you came for pleases you. I want to introduce some elements and traits that will appear later as well as throughout the entire story, so please let me know if it's too much too soon, if they need some explaining (though I will do that later as well, just if you're completely in the dark), and I'm so sorry for rendering a lot of people here unable to review due to the reformatting and decreasing the chapter numbers!**


	34. Little Distractions Part 2

**Note:Hello everyone. Very sorry, yet this month's been slower than usual. 100 reviews...seriously, you guys are fantastic. To think that this entire thing just started off as a 'what if episode' fic, but it's evolved into this now. And it's all thanks to you guys. Here's hoping I continue to please you further as we go along. Also, a reminder, while it's been extended, an episode's length will NOT extend past 10 parts, I can assure you. While I may need more parts than just 5 as before, having 12+ if it isn't something major is sort of ridiculous now for me. I just don't want to bore you. Anyhow, here's hoping you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, this took forever to get up because for some reason, this site's been giving me quite a bit of trouble with uploading story documents. Frankly, it took about 2-3 days and I'm just a LITTLE irritable about that. Is this an issue anyone else has?**

**Chapter 34-Little Distractions Part 2**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

There he was, just below them. As the Wily Machine 2 (due to the Skulker's current pilots needing it for their own task) hovered above the thin lining of clouds that served as the only reasonable cover that he held at the moment, the scientist's eyes could see the scene taking place down below them from the ship's scope. The stage was quite literally set now, and soon, the performance would commence!

"We're not going to be getting ANYTHING done if you don't let us out of here!"

Though that was assuming if he was going to be able to tolerate one more moment with the three occupants accompanying him...especially the one sporting an angular 'v' shape stationed on his forehead. You shall be doing whatever I see fit, WHEN I see fit!" Wily chastised, his patience having already been nearly spent with that damn hotshot. Useful as he could be, that was the one of the saving graces he had in saving himself from being tossed into a compactor and his remains used for scrap. Yet even with the current annoyance one of his DWNs was causing him, the balding scientist's focus was on a far more reserved and distant member aboard...he having been usually so for some time, it seemed.

The subject of Wily's fascination had taken to noticing he was being observed. "What?" Proto Man questioned, voice attempting to convey annoyance, yet a small degree of worry managed to seep into his tone.

"You're keeping something from me, boy." Wily replied, the scarfed android's lip now at the mercy of his dentals as they ground against the synthetic skin. 'Seems your not the only one with their habits.' the sole present human noted to himself, reaching into his sleeve to give his arm a light scratch before retracting it once again. "Don't suppose you would wish to share what's on your mind?"

It was from something he should've remotely considered worthy of displaying humor at, yet Proto Man found himself at least somewhat grateful that the old man had given him, even if unintentionally, something he could use to wrangle himself back together. "And since when would I ever feel the need to confide in you, Doc?" he scoffed, Dr. Wily evidently far from amused. In fact...he seemed to bear little to no reaction to his smart mouthed rebuttal at all, not even his telltale over the top fits of anger that made him look to be far younger that he was designed to appear. It was a detraction from what he was expecting...and that alone made him begin to consider, let alone regret what had just come forth from his lips.

Especially with what the doctor's answer detailed.

"Fine then." Wily stated, voice low and seemingly unaffected by Proto Man's sarcasm riddled speech. "Don't tell me."

Something wasn't right. The robot's processor scrambled as to what could've been the old man's gain in this radical departure of his expected demeanor. "Yeah, look. If you're trying to guilt trip me into spilling the beans, then you've got to try a LOT harder than that." still nothing, he despised it, yet he couldn't deny that he was beginning to grow nervous. Even the two Robot Masters with him seemed puzzled by this behavior. "Or...if maybe you've figured it out that I'm not saying a thing to you or anyone else that's my personal business-"

"I'll just open up your memory bank and see for myself."

It was a known fact that a being...or whatever he was bore almost nothing of what his outer shape was made to look like, what lie beneath Proto Man's synthetic skin and metal shell, whilst bearing heat in some portions of his inner mechanics, namely his core, he supposed that this simple knowledge continued to distance and separate himself from any notions of him being anything relating to human mannerisms...yet the moment Wily's words reached his audio receptors, he then was more than aware of what it felt like to have one's 'blood' turn to ice.

To hell if he was joking or not, that in itself a slim possibility as Wily was almost, if not always dead serious, even in his manic episodes, he wasn't taking any chances. "You wouldn't dare." oh yes, THAT would surely intimidate the elderly scientist from potentially preceding with the implied procedure...a procedure that he had, even for as long as he had been with him, all but been trying his damnedest to avoid.

"You think?"

Even if it was phrased as such, Proto Man knew that Wily was not asking him just that. The simple inquiry, short and to the point, yet it detailed well that he had picked the wrong time to try and pull his usual snark...and an adjustment, if so desired, was just a matter of getting a wrench.

"Then start loosening that tongue of yours and answer when I ask you a question, boy." Wily darkly ordered, the manner of how a parent would scold their deviant child nonexistent compared to several times before. "Starting now."

In actuality, the android was surprised that from his tone, that a sharpened blade wasn't currently being held to his throat at that very moment. Even if the bevy of tools back at the fortress would make the damage an instrument slicing through to his wires if aimed at a particular area an almost heavenly option in comparison.

Yet one of the ship's occupants stationed in the back only looked and listened in on the exchange in befuddlement. Whilst it was more or less impossible to entirely know the details of what was being exchanged between the two as, he himself had quite literally come to truly function not just a short time prior. Indeed, he didn't really even have much time to even get fully acquainted with the bevy of other machines present at the place he had first awoken to...Skull Fortress, he believed it to be called, even if the elderly man that was registered as his creator hadn't referred to the abode as such. If anything, it seemed to be a nickname that had been birthed from the small circles of androids present there already. It figured that they wouldn't tell him much of anything though, he apparently being the 'new guy', so from what he observed, this in turn meant that those that might've came before him were obligated to have an immediate aversion to his very existence. The red one boarding with him having been particularly spiteful in retrospect.

'Hmph...well, I don't believe I care for you either.' and his sentiments were at least based on actual fact, the red armored robot having proven to be quite cocky and full of himself, not to mention incredibly impatient.

Also, he had a few choice words about the android sitting next to Wily as well, he having outright told him that his attempts to try and at least gain something of an idea about those surrounding him 'not important' and that 'they had to wait'.

"You're only REAL job, so far, is to show that maybe, JUST maybe, that the crackpot cooping himself up and spending all that time on you might've been worth his and all of our time." those were those his exact words to him. There was something else the followed afterward, he was sure of it. "Couldn't even be bothered to do simple repairs, even when Cut Man's torso had to be more secured because his insides were falling out...had to go out and get stuff to do them myself..." though upon asking about the later statement, Proto Man denied he had said anything further.

Of course, there was also mention of a place called the Chronos Institute, a location that, even if the newly built android had only heard it recently, the utterance of its name...it struck, if to the confusion of his own logic circuits, a twinge of what he could only call familiarity to develop inside him. Though he, his creator, and his...colleagues were present here in New York City, it was there that Wily had his eyes set on. Something lay there from what he understood...something that held ties to...someone that his data registered as even if not present, had more than a simple hand in him even being here in this present time at this very moment. Yet for now, those dwellings would have to be pushed back, even if he himself didn't believe himself to be too successful at such a task given the state he was in now. The most current focus, not to mention objective, lay down far below at the scene taking place, the view being displayed via the Wily Machine 2's scope revealing a large, navy colored, and most importantly, unoccupied machine being relinquished of its covering and shown to the anxious crowd gathered around.

**Down Below**

The Chief would be finishing his speech in just a few moments...then would come the real task that even after months of preparation, Dr. Light was still uncertain as to whether or not he was truly prepared. Whilst he was far from relying on just a speech and the answering of questions, the entire success of this event and his collaboration with the city was entirely dependent on this.

"...and now, I would like to turn this over to Dr Light to answer whatever questions you may have."

Oh God, already?! Though honestly, his time could've come even after how many hours or so, and the scientist still more likely than not would've been in the same state he was currently in. Even with the designated volunteer peeking her head out from behind the stand giving him an encouraging thumbs up, neither composure or confidence had graced themselves unto him. If anything, they seemed to be conspiring against giving him the slightest inkling of holding a chance he would succeed in what he was wishing to accomplish this day.

"Dr. Light?"

"Oh, yes! Right!" goodness, how was he this out of it? The uniformed individual moved away from the podium, allowing the scientist to take the mic. "Well," there was no stopping it now. "Before we truly begin with the full presentation of the Mobile Suit's functions, we will be taking a moment to allow any potential questions that were not yet answered to come forth now."

Lo and behold, the flood gates had been opened.

"Dr. Light?! What sort of weapons will this machine be equipped with?!"

"Will this be usable by both human officers and robots, or is it for human occupation only?!"

"Do you believe that this will be used in the increase of police brutality?!"

"Why are you and the NYPD confident this will be able to protect us from attacks from a variety of threats?! Is it meant for use against machines only?!"

It was unavoidable, and to be fair, he DID initiate them all to come on in and begin their various inquiries, yet the increasing mixture and overlapping of several voices at once was beginning to grow too much. Even the mic increasing the volume of his voice did little to at least give the crowd the signal that now was the time to quiet down (even if just a few volumes) so that most, though ideally all, of these questions and concerns could be properly answered. 'Best to start with the first, I suppose.' "I I may," he began, having to considerably raise his voice over the clamoring, yet even with this vocal urgency to quiet down, the ever persistent murmurs still perpetuated the area. "I can begin with the first of those." before he continued though, he motioned with his hand to the watching, hidden Roslyn that soon her moment would come. "The Mobile Suit is designed with the intention to hold and accommodate to both hold and dispense a variety of defenses, whether it be the more conventional firearms, or the more advanced usage of plasma concentrations."

"Wait a moment!" a voice cried out. "Isn't the use of plasma concentrations still being tested for human use? Plasma guns and weapons in general haven't even yet been released outside of machine use due to the potential damage that they already cause?" Light was dreading this point. Indeed, there had been a number of reasons why the human forces of the police department and even higher defense forces hadn't been fitted with weapons used by their metallic comrades. The First of the Three Laws would immediately be put into action by default for the latter, yet for the former, ultimately, there was no for sure control measure that could be taken.

"Ultimately..." this had to be carefully delivered, though even then, that perhaps wouldn't be enough. "While the Mobile Suit is situated with the ability to register and detect of how many humans would be at potential risk, yet given that the restrictions already set in place on robots wouldn't be present..." the crowd went silent, already most likely forming comebacks and complaints to levy on him, he concluded. 'Think...think!' "But rest assured, that if indeed accepted, only the most trusted and experienced of individuals will be behind the controls of these devices."

"How does it even work?!" a rather loud, high pitched voice cried out, Dr. Light along with several others around not needing much to deduce that the owner wasn't human. Indeed, it appeared to have belonged to a small, flying android of green flying just above the heads of its more gravity restricted brethren, a pink haired camera woman, whilst more humanoid in appearance, evidently also likely a machine, seeming to order him to be quiet as if he were not to have raised his voice at all.

Regardless as to what her or anyone else's stance was on the small android's question was, Light found that was just what he was needing. "I'm glad you asked. While I in no way wish to insinuate that the fine people gathered here today are not an intelligent plethora of gentlemen and ladies, I think I could be able to rightfully assume that detailing the exact mechanisms and functions of each individual portion of the Mobile Suit would be lost to anyone outside of the field of mechanics." alright, so far, so good. Actually, it was going far better than initially expected! He managed to get the crowd to chuckle at that! "So instead of bartering you with a lecture that could very well last almost half of today-" the elderly scientist was about to signal for Krantz to make her way out, yet the sight of his audience's focus having turned to the very same woman having already made her way on stage, any evidence of her profession stripped from view (save her badge hidden on her person) had momentarily distracted the scientist.

The tan woman gave him a wink as if to keep going, whilst from the back, Gilbert Stern was...a little more direct. "What are you doing?! Get back to jabbering!" though Roslyn in turn quickly shushed him.

"Well...yes. Instead of doing that..." no choice now, the show had to go on, for his, the Chief, and Mayor's sakes. Retrieving a small remote from the left pocket of his ivory lab coat, Light pressed down on a red button situated at the top of the handheld control. The Mobile Suit's chest compartment unhitched its locks, steadily lowering downward to reveal an empty chest cavity save for a grey, semi-cushioned chair that was set and ready for a ready and willing occupant to recline in it. "I thought it better that I present you all with a little visual aid."

**Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery**

If he had to allow Oil Man one thing, he at least was able to contribute in allowing the Blue Bomber to trail where the three intruders had gone, the residue from his signature Oil Slider creating a cluttered, yet still followable trail of prints throughout the dully colored, plain looking hallways and corridors. Yet Mega Man couldn't allow himself to solely rely on this, let alone cement it as his ticket to finding them as he had technically just gotten inside not too long ago. The building in itself was smaller than what he initially expected, this being both a pro and con, yet both dealt with the issue of finding whom he was looking for. He began his mental preparation for the surely upcoming altercation, the prospect of having to take on three weaponized machines in a location such as this far from the most ideal of situations, yet the cerulean android found that oddly enough, such things only made the anticipation greater, as well as fuel the need to release the stored up plasma within his buster. Even if such a thought, let alone a wish for there to be some slight destruction disgusted him, fulfilling his function's need after so long was the only thing that could quench this thirst that forced itself upon his being, as it was certainly not going away anytime soon, let alone in his functioning runtime.

'Here's hoping that you're going to be doing okay with what you're doing back at home, Doc...'

Making a turn around the corner, the hallway Mega Man now faced split off into two directions, yet even as it was showing signs of losing its efficiency, the prints still provided just enough evidence to allow him to see which of the two the three intruders had gone down. Yes...finally. It...it wasn't just about him, his view in the eyes of the public being potentially heightened after his 'heroic' success at putting a stop to whatever act the three Robot Master's were planning to do here. He was just fulfilling what he had been programmed to do, what he had been 'reborn' to accomplish. 'This is a good thing.' though after that, a surge of guilt force him to reword his thought. 'This will lead to a good thing. For me, for everyone...' getting his buster drawn and at the ready, he began to trek his way down the hallway, prepared to fire if need be in case-

"Blue Dude?"

It was a simple reaction to the resounding stillness being broken, Mega Man's audio receptors immediately recognizing the voice, the utterance of that particular title being more than a good indicator. Yet even with the embarrassment that followed the shock striking his core hard, his CPU's alert and implementing of survival tactics were far stronger than anything else in that moment, so the only reaction that could've followed was for him to whirl around and aim the cannon of his weapon directly at the familiar, yet still unexpected newcomer's temple. Though thankfully for both of them, the Blue Bomber still retained enough control to not fire when his optics had full view of his 'target'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Oil Man hollered in panic. "Dude, chill!" though his reaction was justified, Mega Man knew that the volume of his shouts were far from desirable at that moment, a harsh 'shh!' emitting from clenched teeth. "Whoa, dude. Chill." the darkly armored DLN responded again, though barely above a whisper. The 'Blue Dude' in question far from found it funny, but after that, he needed some levity added to the mood.

Yet all that Mega Man wanted now was some answers. "What are you even doing here?" he questioned. "I thought I told you to wait outside with Rush and Tempo!"

"Yeah, and?"

Yeah and?! "So what are you doing in here?! I nearly well could've killed you just now!" though while this wasn't entirely true, it was still a possibility.

"In case you forgot, I WORK here, dude!" Oil Man proclaimed. "At least currently, but still!" Though he was far from wishing to cause any tension, or 'waves' as he preferred, it seemed as if Mega Man was insinuating that he wasn't supposed to be here. "And I've got something I want to say about the shit these guys just pulled here!"

The Blue Bomber released a long sigh. 'You're not to get him to go anywhere now.' indeed, that sentiment was the absolute truth. Though far from bearing any resemblance to her in most aspects, he could instantly recognize that same, affirmative fire coming from the Robot Master that his own sister had somehow mastered to a tee. "Look, I get what you're saying." he began, though he suspected that the result would bear great resemblance to his attempts to dissuade his blonde sibling from tagging along. "But really, you need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"Not happening. If you had seen what they did to those guys just trying to do their job in keeping this place from-"

"I know, I saw them. But putting yourself in harm's way isn't your job. It's mine."

"Wait, so you're saying I DON'T belong here?"

"No! It...look, it'd just be best for both of us if you would just-" though he wished to go further, the noticeable, repetitive sound of deep clunks drawing closer and closer signified that neither of them were perhaps keeping their voices low enough. From afar, at another bend down the hallway the trail had begun to fade in, a shadow was seen looming on the most northern was, yet the shadow in itself was nearly obliterated in its upper portions as a large source of light also trailed alongside it against the surface.

"No!" Mega Man harshly whispered as Oil Man began to turn the corner to see for himself, yet along with grabbing the DLN and roughly pulling him back, the cerulean android also clasped his arm over his mouth, no way that he was risking drawing his buster in now.

His equally blue eyes then began darting around, desperately searching for some place of where they could possibly gain some momentary refuge, even if just one of them would be safe, yet the figure was probably going to be alerted by those attempts as well! The opening of doors surely drawing his attention! Yet all the same, he knew that it would eventually come to this, having gone in here very well preparing for this. Oil Man would surely be at the very least, discouraged from any sort of input, yet for himself...this was what he had been waiting for, needing to fulfill, so what was he doing in removing himself from the equation at all? But he wouldn't fight them just yet. Not with him here. For now, both of them were going to remain as still and silent as possible...then what would come would come...and he would have to be ready for it.

Even as those seconds dragged on into even longer minutes, Mega Man didn't allow himself or Oil Man to move.

**STEP, STEP...**

Though another, unknown source was heard from afar before abruptly stopping, as if there was some hesitance in its movements. Yet despite Oil Man's simple curiosity as to who had possibly come in as well, Mega Man wasn't taking any chances, more than thankful that, as he allowed himself to peer around the corner, there was nothing but empty space, signifying that he could move forward...and perhaps try to goad his company in keeping himself in one of the rooms nearby.

* * *

His large, almost bulbous, green eyes gazing around at the large screen before him, Heat Man continued to glide his fingers at the keyboard, pulling up various windows and tabs, one in particular he was currently studying on the large supercomputer being the layout of the entire vicinity. Mostly, where the fuel storages were kept, yet that in itself could've been seen from when he and his two 'allies' were in the Skulker. What he sought was what was kept in those massive compartments, and which was to be collected via Wily's orders.

Of course, his continually tapping fingers only made him all the more bitter. 'He probably only sent me here because I would be the only one that could do this.' he took a moment to cease his digits' continuous movements.

Whilst it wasn't a realization that he was fond of in the slightest, it wasn't as if any of the others would've done much better. Crash Man would've kept them here all day with his methodical pressing on each individual key after another, or maybe not even that and just go off goofing around at the fact that they held full reign over such a valuable and delicate piece of equipment. Fire Man...ugh, at least with Crash Man, there was a SLIGHT semblance of a chance for things to get done, yet that outdated model would probably be doing little more than pounding his forearms on the keyboard and stubbornly continuing to do until he saw fit to dose it in flames to convey his frustration.

If that was the only reason he was allowed to come on this excursion, save for what would be occurring after all that was to be acquired was in their grasp, then he was MORE than just a little bitter. 'I...I can do more than just that! I can be better than that! Hell, I AM better than that! I'm even an upgrade to that stupid DLN!"

"Looking a little flustered over there, shorty." though at least that DLN wasn't as annoying as the fellow DWN stationed up against a wall, a flash of teeth signaling he was in the mood for teasing. "Probably should take a breather before you pop something."

"I'm actually TRYING to contribute here, thank you!" Heat Man responded angrily. "Unlike SOME people..." he growled under his breath, yet both his and Crash Man's attention was drawn from the supercomputer by the drawing closeness of someone drawing near, Fire Man having returned from since he last went off. "Where have you been?"

The flame topped android remained silent at first, his ruby red eyes turning back to view the empty span of hall he had just come from. "It's the blue boy." was what emitted from his mouthpiece, optics narrowing in tense anticipation. "He's in here somewhere..."

"Uh, yeah. That's sort of a given." Crash Man replied, nonchalantly.

"Not just him though." Fire Man continued. "There's someone else with 'em too."

"You sure it's not just your schizophrenia kicking in again?" Crash Man in turn questioned snidely, that being the name he had more recently dubbed the fire based robot's relation with the so called 'flames of justice'...yet he found that such remarks would most likely than not be met with retaliation as a swift punch to his jaw proved.

"He's here dammit!" Fire Man raged. "The Flames of Justice are NEVER wrong! I feel it!" in the midst of his furious frenzy though, his tone then grew unnervingly grim. "Both the Flames and I can sense him and someone else...maybe even more sneaking 'round here like a couple of dirty rats..."

"Both of you, stop it!" Heat Man frantically urged, maneuvering himself to where he physically made his blocky body a barrier between the two of them when it became evident that Crash Man was more than willing to return with a punch of his own aimed towards Fire Man's cheek, a maneuver that very well could've lead to the other machine's entire dome being speared by the drill. "Beat the hell of of Mega Man..." the smaller Robot Master turned to acknowledge Fire Man. "And whomever might be with him when they get here."

Though neither of them were in any sort of willingness to regain an at least decent standing with each other, once their collective anger subsided (even just slightly), they knew that Wily would've been far from happy if it turned out that the mission was compromised because they had just about killed each other.

From a small distance away, just around the corner and a few feet away, two figures hidden in shadow watched the three of them and their actions, and if the one garbed in blue armor could help it, it would remain that way until he saw fit for him to step in...the figure beside him notwithstanding, to his chagrin.

"Now..." Heat Man cleared his throat, turning his focus back to the displayed windows on the computer's screen. "According to the layout here," he proceeded to pull up a small window that displayed the portion of the refinery that held the fuel storages. "While ideally, we would be going after all of these, the Skulker can only take so much. And given what we're specifically looking for, we need to focus on those that'll serve as the best rocket propellant."

"Rocket propellant?" the concealed Mega Man faintly questioned under his breath. "What in the world would they be needing that for?"

"Well, we COULD go up and ask them after we-"

"I'LL ask them." he quickly interrupted, far from liking Oil Man's insinuation. "YOU are staying out this and out of harm's way."

"...y'know, you're being PRETTY uncool right now, Blue Dude."

Mega Man didn't answer back, focusing his attention back onto the scene going on in the room ahead, though he was far from being unreceptive to his companion's sentiment. 'It's for your own good...'

"So given with the limited selection that we have here..." Heat Man continued, gesturing to three particular containments labeled on the screen. "Our best bets are most likely the gasoline, the diesel, and especially the kerosine."

'Gasoline, diesel, kerosene...but for what?' Mega Man pondered. 'To use in some new death machine Wily's making? Or...' he knew not why, it only being just a 'hunch' as one could say, yet the azure robot found himself always drawn to those above other conclusions. Especially when said hunch reminded him of that particular unseen, yet enormous being that he, Time Man, and Brain Bot had nearly escaped from in the lowest chambers of the Skull Fortress. 'To power something up with?'

"Well, then there's nothing' more for us to do in here, is there?" the drill bearing Robot Master observed, a low chuckle emitted from his vocals. "Save for the fireworks that everyone in the whole town is going to get to see from their own backyards!"

He far from understood it entirely, the reasons as to why they were doing this, let alone what these 'fireworks' would be exactly, yet in that very moment, Oil Man didn't care. If these three, let alone Wily truly believed that they were just going to be able to come in and rob the workers, the guards, and HIM of their work, their livelihood, and the reason they were made...no. Like hell they were.

"Oil Man! NO!"

Whilst he liked him still all the same, for now, he was more than willing to say 'screw whatever you say' to Blue Dude.

Launching himself out of the corner that he and Mega Man had previously been concealing themselves in, the red scarfed android wasted no time sliding in on a oil-based 'board' of sorts, neither of the three even able to react quickly enough before Heat Man found his body chucked forward, face planting hard onto the sensitive keys of the supercomputer. Whilst it didn't undo all of his work, it certainly now brought up a bevy of other items and windows that made what had been present originally much harder to find amidst the now present clutter. Yet from Mega Man's perspective, his fellow, self-titled fighting robot (even if he far from liked that notion) had done little to undo, let alone prevent any of the incoming damage. Especially since that, of all the robots to make a move on, he had to choose one of the two guaranteed to do some serious damage to him...that particular one now appearing to be gaining a bit of a iridescent glow to his blocky form.

Just as Heat Man was about to release his flame shield, as he whirled around, he spit out one, good sized fireball to get his dark aggressor back a few feet. Stepping up at least slightly away from the supercomputer, the keyboard he wanted to at least partially preserve for later use, the DWN was about to toast the intruder when said intruder had been roughly jerked backward by the scruff of his red apparel, the burst of flames emitted from the blocky based Robot Master missing both of them by mere inches.

'Dammit!' Mega Man inwardly cursed, the only thing stopping him from making his thoughts verbal being that he and Oil Man were nearly roasted, the latter being far more in peril than he.

As selfish as it was, he wished he could redo this entire scene. He had been conducting and reviewing how this very moment, this confrontation would go in his mind. Yes, hiding out and observing them in silence was a given, yet as the Blue Bomber had observed, there was a certain rhythm that he had come to be accustomed to, it almost being 'traditional' in a sense. At the opportune time, he would leap in, making a good, proper entrance. Give a little speech of sorts of how their plans were being interrupted or wouldn't succeed, perhaps a little sarcasm thrown in, and then it would be onto the battle. It was, whilst not a pattern that happened in that exact order, they were elements he had come to accept and almost expect, and if they didn't happen, then there was something amiss. Something was to go wrong.

Something was to go wrong...'Please...PLEASE don't. I've been waiting so long for this...I need it! He...he needs it!'

Yet whatever further thoughts or wishes for the fates to please not turn against him again were quickly downgraded as now, the top priority was keeping the very eager, yet far more flammable Robot Master from becoming an example of that phenomenon. But from the looks of the two others, now well aware of their presence and intentions, that might've been far more difficult than initially expected. Especially since Crash Man seemed ready to deliver onto the two a pair of soon to be fired namesake bombs of his.

Yet whatever further thoughts or wishes for the fates to please not turn against him again were quickly downgraded as now, the top priority was keeping the very eager, yet far more flammable Robot Master from becoming an example of that phenomenon. But from the looks of the two others, now well aware of their presence and intentions, that might've been far more difficult than initially expected. Especially since Crash Man seemed ready to deliver onto the two a pair of soon to be fired namesake bombs of his.

It was just above a whisper...just the right amount, yet Mega Man didn't doubt what his audio receptors picked up. "I'm making a huge mistake..."

"Who-" and from what followed, it was difficult to do just that.

Oil Man's utterance of the beginning of a question was answered quite quickly as a figure armored in sea-foam green and violet charged in, her destination being that of Crash Man himself, the impact throwing his entire form off balance, sending him crashing to the floor along with the one who had charged him...her pigtails flying back as she was forced to maneuver over to the side lest her cheek be struck by the now whirling drill.

"Doggone mutt! Get off!" just as the Blue Bomber was about to go and drag Tempo out of range of Crash Man's drills, the aggravated bellows along with the familiar sound of air exiting a nose in repeated huffs alerted all present that yet another member had invited themselves into the fray. Rush had taken to leaping up and biting down onto Fire Man's wildly moving, yet handless arms, teeth biting and crunching down onto the metal surface until he began to feel the light surges of electricity buzz and shock the inner walls of his mouth.

**WHAM!**

That, and Fire Man's knee sharply lifting upward, striking the robotic canine hard in his lower jaw, forcing him to dislodge and stumble backward.

He couldn't wait any longer now, shoving Oil Man back, Mega Man seized Quake Woman by the arm as she had gotten back onto her feet yet was risk of being pierced by his shared prowess with her, she not even having time to retrieve her own drills out as she felt herself being jerked back.

Then turned around to find her green eyes being met with strong, concerned blue. "What are you doing here?!" he didn't mean to sound angry, truly, he didn't, yet she had come so close to...

"Frankly, I'm wondering the same thing!" Quake Woman answered, exasperated, giving the red dog that was rubbing his nose to dull the pain a look that made it clear she was far from pleased. 'This is all YOUR doing, you know! You and your prodding...' 'That's a rather poor excuse, isn't it? You came here of your own volition, and you know it.' 'But...my debt. It...it must be paid.' she continued to argue in silence, the mind always speaking far quicker than even the artificial tongue. 'Then...then he'll-'

"Well..." Oil Man then suddenly stated, narrowing his eyes at Mega Man, presenting a cocky, smug smirk across his full, yellow lips. "Looks like you're not the only one that wants a piece of 'em."

"It's still not you're..." though he still held true to his conviction that this was his fight and his alone, ultimately, now it looked like that would be the last thing to happen. He, Oil Man, Quake Woman, and now Rush, they were all now in the sight of the three aggressing Robot Masters with abilities and weapons at the ready. Four facing three in the small space housing them all, it seeming that this was to be their battlefield...for all of them.

**New York**

As she sat on the bench stationed outside of the small department store she had been dragged along to, the blonde Russian didn't care if she looked as if her looks could've bore a hole so deep in the Earth that its very core would be visible for all to see. In that moment, hell, in these past few days, Kalinka Cossack was beyond infuriated and nothing short of completely and utterly seething with animosity. Or rather, Kalinka 'McNeil' as she and her Babushka were now dubbed, was feeling such. Stripped of one of the few connections she bore with her Papa...anything else belonging to him out of her reach, she forced into an entirely different country, in fact, an entirely different continent! Gone...it was all gone.

'And it's all YOUR fault.'

**Day of the Phone-call**

Beat knew well that something was up when his 'owner' fell to her knees and allowed the phone to drop to the floor, her head hanging down and seemingly gazing at the floor. Whilst yes, he knew well that she had been awaiting a phone call, Kalinka, as always, seemed to have it in her head that it would go exactly the way she had envisioned it, and if it didn't, then either something was wrong or she would be demanding that it be as she wanted it. From what he had heard, it seemed to be going the latter route, but now, there was an alteration to the predicted reaction. Instead of an angered scowl or indigent pout, Kalinka appeared almost as if someone had knocked the wind out of her, she caught in a paralyzed state of surprise and her mind attempting to piece together what had just occurred. As if she had been...defeated.

Finally deciding to flutter over to her from her open door, the round, blue bird hopped closer. "Beat?" he chirped, yet she didn't answer, let alone acknowledge his presence. "Beat, beat?" he chirped again, giving a light tug on her skirt, then a nudge to her hand as he usually did whenever he was in the mood to be pet. Still she remained completely unresponsive.

At least she was for a few more moments before she suddenly rose up and began walking the other way. Beat only grew more puzzled as to what in the world she was doing, let alone what she had heard on the phone to get her into such a state. He flapped his wings slightly to get himself off the ground if not just to get more agility, yet before he could even move forward or anywhere at all, the sound of a locking door was registered by his audio receptors. Following it to the source, the blue bird had come to see that the teen had locked herself in the bathroom.

Silence rang through the small space both in and outside of the small room, yet the bird couldn't deny that he was growing more and more concern for his human as he began to hear strained, rattled breathing emitting from her from behind the door. What in the world was wrong with her? Was she sick? If so, then with what? What symptoms was she exhibiting that matched what? She hadn't presented anything of the sort since...since that phone call. In fact, Kalinka herself had told him repeatedly she was waiting for 'the call'. The fact that she said 'the call', not just 'a call' signified that it must've been something special. Then he realized...perhaps it had something to do with her father? His creator?

Something about how maybe, just maybe, none of them would be going home-

**BANG!**

Beat nearly jolted upward and hit his head against the ceiling when he heard a loud impact sounding out throughout the small perimeter of the bathroom. Yes, he was sure of it, Kalinka had now begun to hit something against the walls, her swings cutting through the air and the blue bird rather surprised at the amount of force the usually lazy blonde was now currently exerting. Though it wasn't much of a comfort, Beat was at least relieved that she wasn't currently possessing a hammer or something more destructive.

**BANG!**

Though whatever she did get her hands on was doing as good a job as it could, she certainly seeing to that! The sound of what Beat discerned to possibly be wood of some kind, a handle to something maybe, beginning to give way, the tearing and splintering of the once intact object emitting the sounds accompanying its destruction until it could hold onto its initial shape no more, snapping finally and whatever it was attached to now bouncing off the floor. Yet even the loss of whatever she had been using prior far from discouraged her tirade, Kalinka now assumedly resorting to using herself against the inanimate objects that served as her self-made punching bags. As Beat heard the young woman punching and kicking against the walls, her cries now becoming more and more vocal and ranging from furious grunts and bellows to being entangled with what he could only call anguished screams and wails. What in the world was she doing in there, let alone, what could she possible do to herself?!

Beat couldn't let this continue, something had to be done! He had to get someone, he had to get help, yet from where? Kalinka's grandmother was still out and the other person he knew that could possibly...wait, that was it! Of course! Yet then that brought the question of how he would even get to him? From what he saw, there were no windows open as there had been in the summer months, yet the small apartment held a screen door. It was most likely not locked, yet if he could maybe pry it open with his beak on the handle…

* * *

Hm? What was that? Was someone knocking on the door? Oh...it was just Beat and Mike. Kalinka had no idea how Beat got out of the small space, let alone how he managed to get Mr. Corlett down here, but she sure wasn't going to get out to open it for them. Not that she could, given she had exerted far more energy than she suspected she would in her little...release. Nor that she held the capacity at that moment to care. She didn't care that her clothes were surely going to get wrinkles from the position she was in, nor did she care about how her hair was now wild and frizzed. She didn't care that her makeup was smeared and had black trailing down her cheeks. She didn't care...she didn't care about anything in that moment in time.

"Why did you even bother?" she softly moaned. "Why did you let me out instead of being tossed out in the cold to freeze by that skull faced monster? Just to have me see Papa taken from me along with everything else? You're probably enjoying this somewhere, aren't you? Bastard."

Oh...she hadn't even realized she had company now.

Mike, having managed to tinker with the lock to get the door to open, it was the harsh shove of a more recently arrived party that allowed all three of them inside. As Beat had predicted and attempted to inform the red haired neighbor, what was inside was most likely not all that pretty. The toilet plunger had been what she used to slam against the walls at first, it now lying on the tiled floor, its hilt broken in half with the plunger itself having rolled off to the northern corner of the room. Yet some smaller marks seemed to be where she tried to punch, yet given how those were just one or two, the rest afterward seemed to have been done by kicking. After the bout of rage that she found relief from in these physical acts, she seemed to then have taken to reclining herself in and along the edge of the bathtub, her body propped up on the edge while the rest of her lay in tub itself, she not even fighting against the old woman nor emitting any protests as she hoisted her out.

**Present Day**

'If she isn't mad at me, then why is she bringing me here?'

Oh yeah, that's right. While her Babushka had told her that she wasn't angry with her, that far from meant that the damage she had done to the bathroom's interior was to simply be ignored, let alone she not doing anything to undo it. So now here they were, or at least she was, here to pick up some parchment and a putty knife. Her grandmother had already taken some out of the small amount she had managed to accumulate from working for Mike's shop to get a new plunger as well.

'You made the holes and scuffed up the walls, you're going to have to get them back to them looking like before.' she told her son's child, as if she were the parent. Of course that wasn't too much of a stretch, the elderly woman having always bore that role in a sense. Probably far more than even her own Papa...

But that observation only brought the blonde to being even more miserable. Not to mention the sudden realization that she only had a few more hours until the job her Babushka FORCED her to accept made Kalinka nothing short of absolutely bitter.

Bitter at the world...and a particular individual on her mind, even if she tried her damnedest to banish him from it.

'It's your fault. All of it!' she growled to herself, teeth beginning to grind, Peridot orbs glowering and growing more intense with her narrowing, blonde brow. 'If you and your damn friends hadn't come...if your stupid leader or whatever Wily is to you had you come...then none of this would've happened! None of it!' she would be back at home where she belonged! Back in Yosyonke, Russia, where she was supposed to be! Or at least near the outskirts of it. She didn't want to have to stay here! It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! None of this was fair...she buried her head in her knees. Not fair…

**At the Demonstration**

If she wasn't busy holding the camera to get the footage of what was currently taking place on the stand, Plum would've seen fit to give Ripot another good smack on the back of his head. "I STILL can't believe you." she growled. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hey, I just wanted to know how it worked!" the flying, green reporter groaned, still rubbing the back of his head from his camera woman's 'love tap'. "Geez, I think you dislodged a few cords up in here."

"I'd be dislodging more if it'd get your hard-drive to not let you do stupid things."

"You're beginning to sound like Chest!" Ripot huffed. "Since when did you become all fussy? That's not the Plum I know! Or are you just mad that you aren't the one that gets to ask questions?"

"Oh quiet." the pink haired android always despised it when either he or Chest could point out her own sentiments so easily. Indeed, after being regulated to little more but a substitute weather woman for the last few months and being dragged to simply get footage of the human members of the network, Plum was more or less a little desperate to get something more worth her time and energy. Not to mention ability, why else did the network even commission her to be built with these high-powered skates in the first place? Coming out here, suffice to say, she was more than ready for it...yet what Ripot had asked...granted, it got the demonstration more or less started, and allowed her to be getting footage this quickly at all, yet her dark green eyes could indeed see that there was some puzzlement amongst the crowd that of all the individuals to get things started, it was such a small, strange looking thing. A small, strange looking, nonhuman thing.

Maybe the guys back at their place of work would say something, maybe not. It was just a little...unheard of for one such as Ripot, even one such as herself speaking up before anyone else had their chance, anyone else that was human at least. Well, with all of that considered, Plum knew well that her concentration had better be on what was going on ahead and her footage had better be damn good, even if just to compensate.

Said footage in itself seeming to be rather promising.

Roslyn found that the inside of the mobile suit, whilst she confined in a sense, the seatbelt and the fact she was in a small, contained space, the agent found that the interior was far less claustrophobic than initially suspected. There was a view in the chest compartment for her to visibly see the outside via the small scope stationed on the suit's exterior by the compartment itself, which would be rather useful for what she was thinking of executing next.

"As you can see..." Dr. Light explained, gesturing towards the now very active and very attention garnering suit. "The Mobile Suit is able to perform even basic movements to some of the more extreme feats if the task so requires of it. Even if the movements may not be as 'flexible' to that of the occupant inside-"

"LOOK AT THAT!"

Indeed, just as Thomas Light was about to utter his next syllable, his, along with everyone else's hearing became more than aware that something nearby was taking liftoff. "Roslyn, what are you-" he began to frantically ask through his communicator to the suit, yet she wasted no time in answering him, though said answer wasn't exactly uplifting for him.

"Hold on! Watch this! They'll love it!"

The mobile suit, or rather, the woman at the controls, had its back compartments thrust upward at the shoulders, a small, yet hot stream of heat emitting from each of them, steadily allowing the large, humanoid shaped apparatus to lift off the stand. Though Light's fears of Roslyn attempting to try and get flight (even if it was built with that capability) were at least slightly placated as soon, it became evident she only intended to lift up just slightly, just enough to do what was coming next. With the extra support of the thrusters, Roslyn maneuvered to where she was just up on one 'foot', working herself up to where it only rested up on the single wheel stationed on the machine's left heel. Then with one firm, thrust on the two handles on each arm rest, the human stationed inside had made the suit whirl around and effectively spin around. The mobile suit had spun repeatedly, on one wheel and with thrusters lightly expelling, around and around and around and around as if it were performing some sort of improvised break dance until it had set its other 'foot' down. It then retained the same stillness it had maintained in between its actions, mainly due to its current pilot's head beginning to spin. Yet from the clamor and applause that sounded out throughout the onlookers, she was at least pleased her little deviation from the schedule had gone in Light's favor.

"If it wasn't for the fact it would ruin the mood, I'd be VERY tempted to drag you out of there." the old man told his invention's occupant over the communicator, only partially serious.

"You are very welcome, sir." Agent Krantz chuckled.

Though Light was far from the only one that she had made nervous. Indeed, the Police Chief and Mayor were quite taken aback by her display, Stern however, hidden in the back, only shook his head. "I told him." he could only mutter as he lit himself a cigarette. "I told him that letting her in that thing was a bad idea..." he dared not give into the urge to chuckle at the looks on the Chief and Mayor's faces lest he only encourage her. 'Honestly, she jumped in that thing the moment he said he needed a volunteer when we came to see it that day...' that woman and her bizarre willingness to just embrace these technological wonders (or as Stern called them, dangers) without hesitation...it worried him.

Though not as much as 'he' worried him presently.

So far, there hadn't been any sightings of that crackpot lurking around, yet Gilbert didn't need any sort of reports to tell him that even if they said otherwise, he was here. Wily was here, somewhere. Though he hadn't believed it to be a bad call on the Doc's part, the incident with Shadow Man invading his home just after a bot on the force suggested that the suit be in better care under their watch...even now, it still left a clenching sensation in his gut. As if his insides were being tightly squeezed. While she didn't say much, Roslyn also confined in him that the whole scenario was odd.

'Yeah. Odd...and convenient.' he took one long puff, damn nicotine not doing a thing for him. 'Oh yeah. You're coming, you old coot. Only question is what have you got going on in that jacked up head of yours?'

**Light Residence**

"Drink?"

The bell-headed Robot Master didn't bother even looking at the small, green, energy dispenser sitting next to him on the couch in the living room, the demonstration taking place with their creator being presented on the television. "For the one hundredth and fifteenth time, no." Time Man grumbled. "I've already had one forced down my throat today."

This answer however was not one that Eddy seemed to be willing to accept, he puffing his chest/head out as best he could, though the gesture in itself wasn't exactly demonstrating of his attempt to display his 'authority'. "Doctor tell Eddy to make sure Time get at least three intakes of energy a day."

The larger android merely huffed. "My last intake was just a few hours ago. Twelve-thirty, forty five, so another one now isn't necessary."

"...what?"

"What, what?" upon realizing how ridiculous he sounded, Time Man made sure to alter his wording. "What do you mean 'what'?" though his attempt didn't make him sound much more so, at least in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eddy questioned again. "What 'forty five'?"

'Truly?' Time Man asked himself. "Twelve, the hour, thirty, then minute, and forty five, the second. It's simple timekeeping, really!" Light had constructed them both, even if was somewhat bizarre for him to believe, so surely the little machine wasn't beyond simple calculations! Or perhaps it was his own CPU that took more care to notice such things. Yet there had been a more recent element the Robot Master had been noticing as of late... "Frankly, I'm puzzled."

"Puzzled?" Eddy darted his large eyes around. "No puzzles here. No pieces either."

"What are...never mind." Time Man dismissed as to how in the world he even got that conclusion. Though it seemed that Eddy had gotten what he was implying afterward.

"Eddy hang around because Eddy told to." the green dispenser confessed. "That and Eddy maybe like you."

"...pardon?"

"Eddy think you nice. Even if you not all the time."

Hm...well, at least he didn't have to worry about him being dishonest. Truthfully, Time Man cared little for such things. Whether one was considered 'polite' or 'well-mannered' ultimately didn't matter in his mind. Not to say that there weren't those that he considered worthy of such things, let alone owing of them, yet suffice to say, the number of individuals the DLN had come to know throughout his short existence were only a handful. Those that he considered close, whether by 'familial relations' in the loosest of terms, as unless it was by blood, he couldn't, by his logic, consider anyone or anything truly 'family' aside from Dr. Light.

Though...there was one other. Was...not is. Not anymore.

Since he had then taken to sealing himself up in that storage room, oddly, bizarrely enough, the most contact he had found with anyone was this strange, armless little thing. He knew not why, for even if the little thing was lacking in a pair of vital limbs, would surely have some business elsewhere with someone who was in need of his seemingly abundant source of energy. Someone with at least a function that would come into fruition…

**BAM!**

Both Eddy and Time Man were brought to attention from the sound of the front door being thrust open, the amount of force surely causing some sort of indent to be left on the wall, at least it was assumed so. Yet before either of them could take action, let alone begin asking of whom was so abruptly (and in Time Man's view, rudely) entering their home, both were answered by the sight of a pony-tailed blonde garbed in a cream and red jumpsuit with accompanying, yet removable, mechanical like boots bounding into the living room.

"You!" Roll proclaimed, pointing towards Eddy.

"Roll, what going on-AH!" the green dispenser didn't even get to finish as he was immediately scooped up in her arms.

"We got to go!" she told him. "Mega's probably going to need you! He and Oil Man-"

The time-keeping android's large, blue eyes widened. "Oil Man?" to both Roll and Eddy's surprise and realization, Time Man sounded quite interested the moment he heard the latter mentioned. Dare they say, concerned? "What of him? What happened?" he questioned. "Tell me that fool didn't-"

"I don't know." Roll answered. "But what's happened...it's happening NOW! Where Oil Man is, the refinery in Washington, it's under attack by Wily's goons, and Mega's gone there!" she then looked to Eddy still in her arms. "And he's probably going to be needing some of this guy's juice!" she then paused for a moment. "And he's going to get some help in at least this whether he wants it or not."

"That was quite the splendid move!" that voice...all three robots present directed their attention towards the television, the footage displaying the demonstration where their creator was currently at, yet the focus at the moment was, to their collective horror, the large, airborne ship up on high, yet now steadily coming into view.

**Demonstration**

"Though I'd imagine that you didn't spend those months simply constructing this thing to break dance, Thomas."

Now all those with cameras, Plum herself as well, turned towards the aircraft hovering above them all, it steadily inching closer and closer, yet never descended in altitude. Whilst the issue of several people being in potential landing spots were a given, yet it had well been established by now in the public's consciousness that Wily was far from one to take the lives of others into consideration. It was as if he didn't lower the aircraft simply because it wasn't necessary. He held control over...something. Something unseen or unknown, but it was in his hands.

The next statement officially confirmed that. "Oh no, please." Wily assured to the groups of officers, both human and machine alike drawing their weapons, Gilbert Stern himself peeking out from behind the stand with his gun. "Not that it'd do you any good, but I'd suggest saving your fire for the thing you should be worried about." one police bot in particular not entirely understanding why, yet he believed that the sole human stationed in the ship was directing some sort of acknowledging 'wink' to him, as if he was referring to some sort of something between them. Yet what? "Besides, if not for one your little bolt buckets, I probably wouldn't have been able to accomplish this portion of the plan!" What? What did he just...given from his reaction, the mechanical officer noticed his fellow machines and human colleges looking to him. No, no, impossible! He...he never...did he?

Fearing what was could possibly come, the Mayor neared the scientist formerly speaking. "What does he mean?" he questioned Dr. Light, keeping his voice low lest Wily might potentially hear. "What's he talking about?"

"I...I'm not sure." that was only partially true. Whilst Thomas didn't truly know what Wily's aim was, the ultimate aim at least, yet the talk of 'the plan' indicated that this was far from just a spur of the moment 'visit'. What of this 'little bolt bucket' (Wily's words, not his) in the force that assisted him? "Do you know what he could mean by this...'outside help'?" Light asked the armed Police Chief. All he received was a shake of the head. "Alright..." the scientist turned towards the ship high above. "That's enough playing around."

"Ah." Wily's projected voice spoke. "Just the man I've been meaning to see. You must forgive me for being absent for such a long while." though unspoken, Wily's mind echoed what he wished to say. 'I've been working on something I want to show you.' yet not yet. No, after all, a picture, if not the real thing, was worth a thousand words after all.

"Listen, none of this." Thomas sighed. Honestly, while he somehow knew in his gut that this would happen, that far from translated to him WISHING for it to. "What are you up to?"

Surprisingly, Wily didn't respond. Silence in turn followed, behind the glass panel of the ship, it appeared that the balding man was becoming enraged. If not...possibly displaying some hurt?

'I addressed you by your name.' he pondered. 'Your name...who you are to me. My...former friend.' even with that, Wily found difficulty in even thinking it. 'Not just Dr. so and so. So...do you not see me as such anymore? Is...is it because of all the others? Those you worked with...'

"You going to let us out and do our thing or not?!" an impatient voice inquired from the back. "I think you two are going to kill over and die before we even get out of here!"

Though this brought Wily out from his state, it was far from something he cared for. He knew well why he was here and let alone why he had brought the machines currently with him here...even if one in particular was grating on his nerves. Nevertheless, he DID wish to present him his latest, more improved machine than his last partner's collaboration...

**CLICK!**

The panel stationed in the floor of the Wily Machine 2 opened up, three machines leaping down from on high and landing in an empty spot that had formed upon the panel opening being seen, people beginning to get out of the way and unintentionally form it for them. From behind the stand and in the mobile suit, Agents Krantz and Stern surveyed the three androids now surrounded, yet unaffected, by the now unsettled crowd of reporters, the police force beginning to draw closer. Proto was present for one, that was a given, and the one stationed to his left was undoubtedly Quick Man, yet the one on his right...well, if it wasn't for the discernible trims of gold upon his armor, more muscular frame, and broad, thick chin, he very well could've been mistaken for Mega Man himself! He even bore a buster, even if it was of white and on the opposite hand. Yet one, discernible difference was that at the top of the machine's helmet (that, unlike the Blue Bomber, seemed to 'wrap around' his head and have a small, rectangular piece atop his chin), there appeared to be a clear dome of sorts, the material appearing thicker, yet it mimicked the effect of glass, the light of the midday sun reflecting of its shiny surface.

'Well...sorry, Doc. But duty calls.' Yet just as Roslyn began to lean forward in her seat, then decide to turn the machine around to get a better look, she then felt...'something'. It was odd, as it wasn't she herself that felt it, but rather, the mobile suit itself. A surge, she could only liken the sensation to, a sudden rush trailing up throughout its inner workings, as if it had a brief moment were it lost power only to regain it not a second later. Despite her admitted lack of knowledge of what had just happened, the tan woman didn't entirely care for it.

'Get out.' her mind voiced orders to her, not knowing as to why, yet the unsettling air of claustrophobia began to become noticeable in that assumedly safe space. 'You got to get out. Get out, get out, NOW!'

Her finger reached forward, pressing the button stationed near the lining of the chest compartment, her ears hearing the hatch beginning to open...yet there was no movement in the small 'door'. Despite the signal that the lock had been undone, it remained closed. She pressed it again, this time nothing reaching her ears. So, she pressed it again, and again, and again, and again. Nothing. She...was she actually trapped in here? The hell was going on?!

Outside of the small confines of the mobile suit (now seemingly 'immobile'), Dr. Light along with the surrounding crowd's attention was drawn to this unfamiliar machine, he, despite his girth and stern, green eyes, seemed almost childishly bewildered at the thousands of eyes watching him. Of course, when his own gaze reached that of Dr. Light...his fixation was immediate. Of course, when his own gaze reached that of Dr. Light...his fixation was immediate.

"Thomas," Wily spoke. "I would like to introduce you to DWN-014. Or for the surrounding novices here, Flash Man." Flash Man...peculiar name, Thomas Light thought, yet his visual study of the machine was proving to be somewhat difficult. From just looking alone, it was almost impossible to discern as to what this particular machine's function would've been. Wily wouldn't have, even if these months had been spent on other projects as well, he wouldn't have just built him without some sort of motive or purpose behind it. Another factor was this Flash Man's intense stare. Light, unlike the Mayor and Chief and several others, didn't particularly feel threatened by the Robot Master's gaze. Rather, it seemed as if he were waiting for him to say or do something. As if it were patiently awaiting for some sort of...congratulation or disapproval. Just something. Anything.

This...this was just too much all at once. "Dr. Wily!" the Chief suddenly proclaimed. "You picked a BAD day to show yourself!" then he gestured towards the gathering inching in on the crowd, yet their main aim was the three robots inside it. "And it seems you're losing even MORE screws as you also failed to account for the fact that just three of your bots against twenty or so of us aren't exactly good odds!"

"Oh? The ones that had to tangle with Dive Man some time back seemed to have their hands full!" Wily snidely remarked. "And I must say, to your mechanical subordinates, I thought there was another with you. Your own captain, yes?" he dared? He dared to refer to that, let alone jest at the loss of their captain, a few police bots present now having seen first hand that very machine take the blow of that explosive to save them...oh, if not for the restrictions of the 1st Law… "But this isn't the only new 'thing' I came to show you, Thomas. In fact, in case you haven't noticed, it's right behind you!"

Behind? There wasn't any...suddenly, the mobile suit began to move. At first, the Mayor, Chief, Light, and Stern believed it was simply Krantz making her exit, yet in a swift, fast, yet stiff movement, the machine whirled around to face the Mayor. Then it began inching closer.

"Ros?" Stern questioned, wondering what in the world she was doing.

"Roslyn, what's going on?" Dr. Light contacted her, equally befuddled. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." she sounded panicked. "I can't get out!"

"What?"

"I can't get out! I...I can't control it! It's moving on its own!" what?! How...how was that...wait. Him. None of them knew how, yet it was accepted amongst them that somehow, Wily was responsible for this...even worse, he was the one pulling the strings. Quite literally. "Mayor Parson, watch out!"

The brown haired, middle aged individual mentioned stumbled backward as the machine then began to charge at him, yet just as his feet reached the end of the stand, he found that instead of falling a short distance to the ground below, a heavy, yet bearable weight had been applied to his chest, whatever it was being the thing that kept him from falling. Yet this was far from any good news, as the thing that had 'caught' him was the mobile suit's three 'fingers', he and everyone else now realizing he was little more than prey ensnared in a deadly trap.

**Note: Alright, I think that's an alright place to stop for now. I admit that while I put out 10000+ word chapters, around that mark and above, I can get a little burnt out and wish to transfer onto the next chapter. Also, though Flash Man's introduction here was short, I'm saving more of his characterization later as while he is more of a 'minor' figure, his existence will impact some around him, particularly a certain DLN. Also, upcoming is where Proto Man and Kalinka begin to start 'something' that they don't believe will lead anywhere further, but of course, famous last words...**

**While I wanted to show how the announcement would affect her, this will also be addressed by Proto as well, so don't think I'm letting him off the hook. While it wasn't exactly in his control, he's not guiltless either. He has some stuff to answer for. Though I also want to make clear that it isn't that simple either, neither party really has control over the circumstances that've happened to now. Granted, he does do something that'll be beneficial to her (though when seen, that's sort of a given), yet also to his dear bro.**

**Anyhow, I thank you all dearly for the 100 reviews, and here's hoping you have a good Christmas and Holiday weekend! I will see you guys later!**


	35. Little Distractions Part 3

**Note: Here it is, FINALLY. I am SO sorry about this, yet classes have started again, and it threw a bit of a wrench in my usual schedule. Plus, when drafting, I always go through thousands of 'what ifs' and 'what would work better' and then it becomes 'no, that sucks too. So does this, and this, and this, and' it goes on. Plus, being that the last episode was quite lacking in action, here's hoping I make up for it with this one. Anyhow, thank you all for being patient and putting up with my bull and here's hoping you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 35- Little Distractions Part 3**

**Mega Man © of Capcom**

The first moment that he became aware that he was no longer in the still, peaceful dark of stasis was, he wouldn't lie, at first, completely and utterly frightening. Or perhaps that was just the shock of his systems being jostled out of a state he held for so long into another so suddenly, thus the programmed sensation of 'fear' was its initial reaction. Or maybe it was entirely him...he didn't exactly know. He didn't know...much of anything really. Especially this place. Of aged, plaster walls and cracked, tile floors, this place seemed to be almost in a prolonged state of rot and decay, yet it seemed that it was never allowed to move past that. If not for his naturally enhanced sight, the newly awakened machine would've probably been able to see little at all, the room and perhaps beyond, he assumed, was kept in this sparsely lit, near completely dark environment. More evidence of this being the case being the florescent lights up above, they shining to the best of their ability, yet it was far from enough. Plus, they more likely than not were ready to begin flickering or burst any moment.

'Such a dirty place.' the machine mused. 'Such a dirty, dark...' it was then that he was aware of the filthy operating table he was laying upon. 'This is not the Institute.'

"Not yet." a voice suddenly registered in his audio receptors, aged and worn, the wrinkled hand that pushed against his broad chest matching it well.

Though given the tone and bizarrely giddy energy being restrained behind a veil of concern, the robot concluded that something was going on. Something that, for some reason, related to him. This man, balding, dressed in a tell-tale, standard lab coat of white (yet terribly wrinkled), pink undershirt and red tie with wild, excited eyes of blue was his creator. He knew that much. So why did he not immediately register this, even as his systems indicated that he was indeed such. Why did he initially expect a stout, Asian man of jolly features and glasses to be greeting him instead?

'Why am I not at the Institute? Better yet...what Insitute?'

"You're not fully completed yet." the scientist informed. "Your outer shell hasn't yet been put in place." indeed, upon looking at himself, the machine saw that all that served to protect his exoskeleton and internal wiring was just a thin inner layer, the most inner layer that was standardly placed over the inner workings. The balding, elated old man sounded concerned, yet there was something beyond it. The robot knew not why, yet he found himself likening his tone to how a child was concerned about potentially breaking a new toy once it was removed from its packaging, before they were ready to show it off and hopefully make their peers green with envy. "But I thought that allowing you to get used to using your limbs was a good enough reason. Just for a moment. But seeing as you're here in a sense." the man continued. "How about introducing yourself?"

Introducing? Ah, yes. Of course. It would only be proper etiquette. "DWN-014. Dr. Wily Number, second line. Though...a late addition." the machine began, transitioning into his secondary, surely to be more preferred title. "Given name: Flash Man. Construction date-"

"Yes, yes." Dr. Wily interrupted. "That's all I needed. No unnecessary details, please." He was still giddy as ever, despite his aged, disheveled features. Not to mention his receding hairline. Yet despite his elation, Flash Man knew not why he found himself coming to such a conclusion, his creator's smile along with his entire demeanor, it bore anything but innocence. "Well...there's another reason you were activated early." he then turned his head around towards the most west corner of the room, the vague outlines of a figure able to be seen by the less than adequate lighting above, yet all that Flash Man could discern was that given by the reflections around where the eyes would surely be, they were wearing some thick eye piece of sorts. "Good of you to join us." Wily said casually to the shadowed figure. "Why don't you give your newest 'family member' a little welcome?"

As immediate as the figure wished to respond with a retort, his lips ultimately remained shut. Even if it technically wasn't the case, honesty dictated that it was as close as he was going to get. 'If he DID want to do more with you, then why did he leave you to rot?' Stepping forward, arms crossed, Flash Man could see that the robot was definitely of an older model. Far older than he, and evidently not too enthusiastic about his arrival, why, he was unsure. It couldn't have been something he was responsible for as he was just activated...yet still...

"You've been rather absent as of late." Wily told the scarf wearing android. "Though I take it that I can trust most of that time's been spent where you belong, right?"

Proto Man scoffed, Flash Man perplexed at the sarcastic nature of his response, yet from his own creator's reaction, this was apparently expected of him. "Not like I have much else to do, Doc." he replied, tone matching his exterior display perfectly. Yet, even though it perhaps was just the result of pondering it too much, Flash Man couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning of sorts hidden in his words. He didn't have much else to do...at least NOW. Yet what of later?

Better yet, even if the plaguing sense of registered 'doubt' was merely the result of adjusting to his surroundings, the incomplete Robot Master simply didn't 'feel' right. Feel...perhaps not the most appropriate, let alone potentially completely incorrect word, yet it was the best thing he could come up with. He simply didn't feel right being here in this place. This place...even if it was due to the lack of an outer shell not being able to protect his more inner layers, the main problem Flash man found was that, simply, he didn't feel like he belonged here. Even in his first few moments of being activated, there was a strange, unfamiliar, yet still poignant longing. Longing for somewhere else...someone else…

'Wily is the registered creator.' his CPU dictated. 'I am a DWN...yet my design...these stray bits of information I'm finding...who is Dr. Kouin?'

"So...what though?" Proto Man's voice brought the Robot Master back to the present time. "You wanted someone other than you to see your next 'big thing' before he's even done?"

The balding scientist grumbled. "Say what you will, boy." he far from appreciated the android's insistent prodding and deliberate attempts to rouse him up, yet at the moment, he didn't entirely mind it. Mainly due to what would be taking place in just a few moments. That would DEFINITELY shut him up, in more ways than one. "When this fine specimen is fully constructed and ready to truly go out in the world..." Wily for a moment, a sudden, yet giddy chortle emitting from him. "Oh, he's going to be the talk of the town! And if everything goes according to plan, the entire country perhaps!"

Talk of the town? Fine specimen? Did he really mean those things?

"I wouldn't worry about that." the doctor responded, seeing Flash Man's intrigue, yet also puzzlement. Not yet. He would see, yet not yet. Only when Wily saw fit for him to. "It'll all make sense to you once you're completed in your entirety. Yet at the moment..." a wide grin spread across his face. "Your function is ready to be executed. Why don't you give us a small demonstration?"

So many questions he had. So much that he wished to know and why, yet...his creator seemed to have given him an order. An order from the creator. His function was ready to be executed...and a demonstration...he wanted him to demonstrate his function? Well...alright. Yes, yes, Flash Man could do that.

"Go on." Wily continued to urge. "Do it." his grin grew wider. 'Demonstrate your function...the improvements and perfection of your design! The design that 'he' couldn't have hoped to ever create! Especially with you, Thomas!'

Proto Man far from liked being here for this, yet his general distaste was steadily growing into concern as it seemed that Flash Man's shell, white and almost mirror-like in texture and look, yet constructed of a far more durable material, was beginning to glow and steadily rise to produce a near blinding amount of light. What was going on?! What had Wily gone and done now?! Yet before he could inquire the aged human or even utter a protest, the light emitting from Flash Man's inner shell suddenly became too much, transmitting outward and consuming all in its wake.

There was no sound of anything being smashed, let alone anything moving at all. Not even the two observers present. No, everything was forcibly rendered silent. Silent and still...even the very particles of dust floating downward from the lights above being caught and held in this state as the even greater light cast its power on all around it.

**New York City, Present Time**

She thrashed, pressed any button she could reach, and when that didn't work, she punched, kicked, pounded her feet and thrust out her legs against the chest compartment in hopes that perhaps, as much as she ideally wished not to, taking Gilbert Stern's 'love taps' with anything electronic would do the trick in releasing her.

Yet no such luck. Roslyn Krantz found herself still remaining trapped within the Mobile Suit, the Mayor of all people ensnared in one of its, her, three fingered claws.

The Chief was far from wishing to do so, the very fact that the Mayor himself would potentially in the line of fire, along with the possibility that his pistol would do little if any damage to the machine holding him captive. Yet even with that said, what right did he having even holding the title of 'Chief' if he didn't at least try to protect his own city's official? Though his efforts were thwarted before they could even be put into action as Krantz felt the suit moving once again against her will, its other, free arm swinging back and thrusting against the Chief's far smaller, and evidently, far less heavy form. Nothing he or anyone else could've done would've saved him as the moment the clawed arm made contact, he was propelled backwards off his feet and sent flying. Whilst there was some silver lining in the fact that his form landed in a densely packed patch of trimmed shrubbery, everyone was still holding their breath as no one appeared to be moving out of it.

"You've got quite a swinging arm on you, Ms. Krantz!" Wily chortled from above. "Though I suppose that's only to be expected if Thomas did as thorough of a job as I would expect!"

That was it, even from her confinement, the speakers of the machine were activated so she could at least give that balding psycho a piece of her mind! "Bastard!" she was being a massive hypocrite at that moment, memories of her urging and attempting to guide Gil into being at least marginally pleasant with those they had to work or talk with flooding her mind. Yet at that moment, public opinion on her mouth be damned (oh God, she was acting like Gil), this was nothing short of an emergency, both for everyone present and herself.

"Son of a bitch!" well, that certainly didn't come out of her, yet Roslyn was far from willing (let alone able) to stop her partner's tirade now. "What the hell have you done to that heap of metal!?" though as angered as she too was feeling, she was still relatively aware that the creator of said 'heap of metal' (his words, definitely not hers) was right beside the grizzled man. "And don't give me any of that playing dumb! Even these media hounds here know it was you!"

He may have believed that he was providing him nothing short of a verbal lashing, yet Wily was unbelievably tempted to allow the agent to continue with his ranting. This was perfect, just too damn perfect... "Oh, I don't have any need for that, Mr. Stern." the scientist's voice boomed out from the ship above. "In fact, I MORE than want these fine folks here to know that what they're about to see is courtesy of my efforts and labor!" Dr. Light began to protest, yet Stern steadily began backing up, the old man's arm firmly in his grasp in case they needed to make any sudden moves. "But unfortunately, I can't say that ALL of the credit should fall upon me." this drew more than a few raised brows and puzzled questions from those present. "In fact...I have to give some thanks to the oh-so-brave and valiant, yet possibly comatose Chief of Police!" Wily continued, from inside the ship, he turned his leering gaze towards the clutch of police stationed outside of the crowd. "If it wasn't for one of the fine members of the NYPD, then it's very likely that none of you would be witnessing this here today!"

The aforementioned members of the NYPD were obviously not the slightest bit of understanding of what Wily was going at, let alone what in the world possessed him to even mention such a thing. The very possibility of one of their own assisting a domestic terrorist, was absurd! Nothing short of completely ludicrous!

At least, for all but one of them, that certain individual unfortunately beginning to piece together why his memory bank as of late was so piecey and jumbled.

His going to the storage area by one of their locations, the constant, almost unconsciously motivated visits to said Mobile Suit when it was in production...the disappearance of his K-9 unit. The particular Police Bot's core was completely overtaken with horrid realization and dread. Oh, good God, what he he done? What had he been lead to do?!

**Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery**

It was a horrible thing to think. Truly, it was, the fact that they were in just as much danger as he at the moment only made Mega Man's gut (or whatever was his equivalent of a gut) twist painfully along with the guilt that followed, yet even still, it couldn't be helped or banished.

'Why couldn't you just let me handle this? That's what I'm here for!'

If he was in here, then it would only be him being at the receiving end of all of this. Yes, it would still be one against three, yet to the Blue Bomber, if all things worked out, all the better. He would be able to do what he was called here to, the threat would be vanquished, and thus, while not immediate, the public relations would perhaps get a good enough boost in allowing him to get back to being the protector he was designed to be.

So simple. Dangerous, yes, but as stated before, it was what he was literally made for.

Yet now... "FIRE!"...now it was far more complicated, not to mention cumbersome.

Fire Man had apparently assigned himself to be the bane of Mega Man's existence as the fire-topped Robot Master had began seeing fit to pelt him with shot after shot of flaming, concentrated plasma, he in turn barely getting much of a chance to return fire, ironically enough. Rush, even after Mega Man had directed the dog to stay away, simply refused to listen and keep close. It was only natural to his programming, he supposed, that almost 'instinctive' loyalty present in his more organic counterparts.

"Rush, no!"

For both good and bad.

Having been momentarily put in the compromising position in being forced to his knees, Fire Man had taken to use this small, fleeting few seconds to take aim and fire, yet the blasts of burning plasma didn't ever reach him. They never met their intended target, because another had taken them instead. The blowback that followed wasn't the worst he had personally experienced, yet the red dog's back being slammed into his chest sent both Mega Man and Rush back into the cubic stand that served as the platform to where the computer's keyboard and other functions were placed. The Blue Bomber immediately began inspecting the damage done to the red canine. Whilst he was thankful that at least it appeared that the areas affected by the blasts were not too vital, yet his lower region below his abdominal region was still under the strain of the intense application of heat, the red metal already beginning to lose form and become a ghostly white.

"Rush..." as much as he wanted to scold him then, Mega Man kept his lips shut. He had done nothing wrong, he was simply protecting him...no matter how damage the poor dog would be taking in his stead.

Tempo (even if she was technically Quake Woman currently, her 'given name' just more familiar to him) was far from faring well, Crash Man displaying far more skill with his appendages that she currently was, further confusing Mega as to what she was even doing here?! Yes, Oil Man, though he far from wished for him to follow, was a given because of his current position in being here, yet the green android seemed to come of her own volition! Even if he couldn't say he knew her too, too well (though he believed it was at least a degree), this sort of behavior from her...it didn't make any sense.

Frankly, if she could hear him processing his thoughts at the moment, she would've concluded that she and the Blue Bomber were in perfect sync with each other as Quake Woman found that, rather pathetically, the most she could do was try and put up a meager, halfway decent defense against Crash Man's continuous assault with his own brandished drills. Thrust after thrust with her only motions being in backing away, her own drills in front of her face, the sound of scraping metal and clanging was beginning to drive her mad! What was she thinking?! How could she be so foolish as to even come here knowing that the possibility of something like this being guaranteed?! Why couldn't she just say no to that damned urge!?

'Because you think doing something for him will rid you of-'

"Get back!"

She had no trouble in obeying that, the pigtailed robot practically forced to as she found herself knocked back off of her feet by one, hard blow from Crash Man, propelling back until, while far from the softest of landings, found a pair of arms seizing her and pulling her close. Blue arms.

"You okay?" their owner questioned her, tone bearing an undeniable twinge of worry as he still attempted to retain something of an image of strength.

Her lips were shut, and possibly for the better, for if what her processor was going through had translated onto her tongue...oh, then surely what she had been trying to work towards these past few months would've been for nothing.

'Yet you're here. You didn't have to, but you came. You came for him.'

'Only because so I can purge myself of these...sensations.'

"Yes." Quake Woman answered, realizing that she had spent a few moments completely silent whilst her catcher was waiting for him to answer. "Well, not exactly." she also then realized her answer wasn't exactly a correct one. "My armor has had some exterior damage and one of my magnetic sensors was chipped. Not that it struck the actual sensor, yet the tip of the-"

She went on, yet it was more than enough. 'Sounds like she could give Brain Bot some competition for droning on.' well, maybe not, that in itself was assuming that Tempo could go on for hours about one simple subject. Nevertheless, the fact she was continuing to answer his inquiry in unnecessary detail at least confirmed she was stable.

So far, Rush was damaged, yet still mobile. Tempo, or Quake Woman, as well. Yet for the one that was more at risk than any of them-

"Yo!" well, that answered that question.

Though it gained both the attention of Fire and Crash Man, that only made the situation worse for the dark Robot Master worse as now he had all three hostile machines, including the one Oil Man was currently tangling with (or generally harassing as Heat Man looked almost as if he were about to throw a frustration-riddled tantrum) on him. Mega Man was about to lift himself up, ready to command Rush to stay here and watch Tempo before he-

**BEEP! BEEP!**

...would be receiving a call?! Really?! NOW?! Not to mention it was just from...'Doc?'

"MEGA!"

**New York**

To think, he was actually beginning to believe that today would go on without incident. In retrospect, Thomas Light found that all things considered, perhaps he should've known better.

"What are you doing?! Get down!" and one of those things probably should've been to get out of sight the moment the Mobile Suit, the now unstable, out of his and Roslyn Krantz's control Mobile Suit, turned its 'gaze' towards him, the entrapped Mayor Parson still attempting to vainly get out of its grip. Luckily, Agent Gilbert Stern had seen to take care of that step for him, a hard yank backwards from his lab coat making him fall off of the stand and to the ground, the not much younger, but definitely more hardened of the two urging him to get up and begin running.

Inside the tightly packed crowd that the two were running from, Plum found herself torn. Ripot had taken to sheathing his interviewer position and hiding behind the larger, camera woman, yet said camera woman found that if not for the present fact that of danger, then this would've been almost too good to hope for. Indeed, whilst she wasn't wishing to see her people potentially get hurt, even more so for her robotic 'kin', yet the fact that this was taking place, along with a brand new, unveiled Robot Master being presented to them so brazenly...it's was almost too much for her to refuse. After all, it was her job, why she was here, what she was made for in the first place.

"What are you doing?!" Ripot whispered in her audio receptor, yet Plum shushed him, continuing to get footage of the three machines that had appeared in the crowd. Though as she continued her 'work', the flying, little green robot began to grow curious as well. "Do you think that when Mega Man takes care of them, we could schedule an interview?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Plum snorted sarcastically. "I'm sure that they'd LOVE to answer a few questions. Like how long it'd take to maybe reduce you into scrap metal." even if it was a jest of dark humor to him, and even if she was somewhat of a hypocrite in what she was currently doing, at least she could gather what she was sent out to do from afar. As much of a little annoyance Ripot could be, that far from meant that Plum was willing to let these guys touch the squirt.

Especially since that their being here in the midst of a bunch of humans was to keep the police outside of the crowd from drawing fire. 'Well, I'll give the crackpot this. He knows the Laws well. Unfortunately.' Though that suit...while concerns for it had still been prevalent, it appeared to have its attention focused on something else. Someone else.

In the Mobile Suit's line of sight, its secondary prey had gotten away, yet it was far from getting anywhere far. "But the Mayor!" Light began to protest, gesturing behind to the still captured politician. Even if the agent was simply having his best interests in mind, and ultimately, along with Ms. Krantz's and the Mayor's as well, to just be leaving the scene in this manner far from sat well with him.

"Yeah, and what good are you going to do him or Ros if you go and get yourself caught too?!" Stern retorted, though the harshness of his tone was not directed towards Light intentionally, his eyes gazing back at the Mobile Suit told of what he was suppressing underneath the gruffness. "Besides, I don't see anyone else that can get a hold of that 'Super Fighting Robot' of yours!"

"Doc?! Doc, what's wrong?! What's happening?!"

Indeed, as much as he despised it, both in being essentially forced to temporarily desert everyone else and having to call him back here when he was potentially stuck in his own mess not of his choosing...there was no one else that they could probably turn to now. "Yes!" Dr. Light finally answered back on the communicator, the sounds of a scuffle coming through only making his guilt rise exponentially. "Yes, I hear you, Mega!"

"Doc's what's going on?! Are you hurt?!" his creation's voice frantically questioned through the speaker, the sound of splintering wood only amplifying his concern, along with alerting the old scientist that his moments were far scarcer than initially believed. As well as his guilt increasing all the more with what he was having to do. "Mega, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am, but you must come here to New York as quickly as you can!" the sound of loud, clunky stomps echoed throughout the area, along with the familiar sound of thrusters soon coming to be heard as well. Now he truly had little time if he suspected it was about to do what he believed. "Wily, he's done something to the Mobile Suit! The Mayor's been taken hostage and Agent Krantz is trapped inside! He's constructed a new-"

"DOC, LOOK OUT!"

From afar, Plum and Ripot, along with the entirety of the crowd and even the officers behind knew that something had happened, the Mobile Suit having propelled itself off of the stand for some unknown reason. Yet that reason would soon come to be known as the sight of a man dressed in a green trench coat was seen being knocked over to the side in a similar manner to the still unconscious Police Chief, he maintaining air for a good few seconds before gravity seemed to finally gain back control over his form, hitting the ground with a hard, painful thud. Ripot began to fly upwards to get a better look, his receptors hearing a series of coughs and wheezes with splintered fragments of pleas to 'run' and 'get out of here', along with the sight of the one making the cries and the suit apparently steadily stepping towards something of great interest, Mayor still in hand.

"DR. LIGHT! RUN!"

**Refinery, Washington**

It was with the Mayor's horrified cry for his creator to get away from whatever terror that was obviously pursuing him that the line had been cut off. It was also then that Mega Man truly realized of how much of a fool he had been. He had no choice but to come...yet...he should've seen it! Coming here, the acquisition of the oil and other sources present here, all of it, it was all, quite literally, laid out for him. All for him...and he took it. Wily knew that he would have to take it. He damn well knew it! Something was wrong with the Mobile Suit from what he heard, that tidbit only adding more and more pieces being fitted together. The low activity for the past few months, Shadow Man invading their home, the entire scenario with the project being moved to a more controlled area, everything! Yet still, the threat here was still very present! Mega Man couldn't just leave! But his creator...the city...possibly his sister and the rest at Light's household if she was there…

'How could I have been so stupid to not see it?!'

To make matters worse, he now had to contend with three others being in just as much danger as he was!

"OOF!"

One of which had been slammed right into him, the black substance that he was general composed of coating him along with the Robot Master and robotic dog. Well, at least he was still function. For now anyway. Oil Man groaned, turning over and attempting to get to his feet, yet all he managed to do in the heap of now tangled limbs was accidentally give Rush a sudden kick to his muzzle, the afflicted area now dripping with the black substance.

"Sorry dog." the DLN apologized, then letting a small chuckle escape his full, yellow lips at the unintentional fitting of his words.

Though the same couldn't be said for the other two machines with him. "I don't see any bit of this remotely funny." Mega Man chided.

"Geez, blue due. Chill." and apparently the reason as to WHY he was so frustrated seemed to either be completely lost or not taken into consideration by the dark skinned Robot Master. "It's not like I was TRYING to get one of those guys to body chuck me into you-"

"It's a miracle that's all they did!" the azure defender cut him off. "Do you have any idea how close you even are to literally going up in flames just from..." of course, it was then that he realized now, neither he, nor Rush or Tempo were in a much better situation than he. What he had intended to do was divulge into what could potentially be going on at that very moment in New York and being helpless to do anything about it, yet that all depended now if any of them would make it there. For now, here all four of them coated in a good amount of residue from Oil Man. OIL Man...a realization unfortunately not lost on the three invaders that Mega Man had (and inadvertently, the other three) come in after.

**New York**

At least the terrain that was above the city held far less traffic. Hell, that was Roll's initial plan when going to the home to collect Eddy, yet being that the authorities were on high alert, especially with airborne crafts given 's regular mode of transpiration, she was formerly regulated to being no more than a few inches off the ground.

'Waste of time, I'd say.' the blonde inwardly groaned. 'Like, who's going to mistake someone on a hovercraft for that ugly thing that bald crackpot's got?' Nevertheless, even if the 'driving' conditions were far more to her liking now, she hoped that she wouldn't pass over where her creator's demonstration was taking place...the keyword being 'was'. This wasn't to say that she didn't wish to be reminded of what was taking place, far from it. If anything, the fact that was in danger only served to make her foot press down on the pedal harder, but she knew that if she did indeed pass over...then there was a very good chance that she simply wouldn't be able to control herself. As much as she despised it outright, even with her creator's order being absolute and having to be followed...if he hadn't, it wouldn't have mattered either way. There was no way that she could hope to make a scratch on that thing. Not to mention that, while giving Proto Man a sock or two was far from something out of her ability, three bots at the same time, one of which had just been revealed out to the world today...oooh, she hated moments like this were she was forced to admit it! Forced to admit that she wasn't cut out for this sort of work. 'Not allowed by default is more like it.' she grumbled to herself. 'But still, we need him here. Mega...he can take care of this.' yes, her brother could do that. Her brother could do anything. He could do it...and she'd be there to help out. Just a little...maybe a little more.

"How long before Roll and Eddy get to Mega?" though perhaps she should be saving her battle strategy (along with her convincing strategy) for WHEN both of them got to Mega Man's location.

"Washington's halfway across the country where we are." Roll answered, the high speed of which she was traveling making communication somewhat difficult. At least she didn't have to contend with harsh winds and continually falling snow. "But with me at in the driver's seat, it shouldn't take too much longer!" she proclaimed, if her little trip to Siberia some time back was any indication of how fast she could push this thing.

Yet what came out of the little droid's mouth next, "Roll think Time okay?", was something that completely stripped her of any sort of response to follow.

In fact, she herself found that she had to respond with a question of her own. "What's with this all of the sudden, Eddy?"

The large eyed energy dispenser dared not move too much given how high he and his driver were up, yet his bulbous, blue eyes looked down. "He..." he sighed. "Time not do good still. Eddy...Eddy mean that Time drinking E-tanks, yet..."

It wasn't meant to be taken as her dismissing his concerns, yet the task at hand preoccupied her mind at that moment. "You need to stop hanging around Mega so much. We don't need another worrywart in the house." even with the jab at her brother, her goal had partially been obtained as Eddy seemed to find it humorous. "Besides, it's not like we'll be gone for the entire day. Time Man can stand being alone for an hour or two I think."

Indeed, Eddy had to admit to that much. Whilst he had spent most of his time since his energy 'withdrawal' following the Robot Master around, it was clear that Time Man was certainly one that didn't either want, and possibly didn't entirely understand as to why Eddy's insistent presence was almost always, quite literally, at his heels. A short bout of solitude was probably something he would be more than welcoming at this moment. Though what he would possibly be thinking during that time...let alone possibly attempt...that was what made Eddy want to hurry more than anything else.

**Demonstration**

It would do nothing, that function not even in the device that she held in her hands, yet even with it right in front of her, neither Plum or Ripot could believe what they were even seeing. The lens of the pink haired reporter's camera was catching what appeared to be Dr. Light's unveiled, completed Mobile Suit that had previously displayed no sorts of concerning behavior, holding not only Mayor Parson in its grasp, yet now the man that had created it as well! Not to mention as well that the woman had boarded inside was also in a similar vein, taken captive as well, for surely if she was able to, she had to have at least tried to make an exit out of the machine by now!

Though at least now it seemed that the group of the Police Department had finally reached their limit as well, readying their weapons and beginning to make their way towards the crowd.

Something of which Wily had apparently taken note of as well, turning his attention towards the three machines at his command. "You know what to do." he stated from above in a matter-of-fact manner.

The three machines began to advance on the incoming officers as well, yet one in particular, Plum managed to catch a brief glimpse of, wasted no time in zooming past his comrades and everyone else for that matter, those still stationed at their vehicles finding quite a shock at seeing a flurry of golden boomerang like projectiles coming by and going through their windshields. Oh, this couldn't have come at an earlier time! Truthfully, Quick Man didn't know if he could've lasted a moment longer without at least sending one of these clowns off their feet with just as simple spurt of his namesake velocity. Even better, the human portion of the small collection of police were taking off now, allowing him to take to truly show his stuff against those of, while far from equal caliber, he would make due with what he was given. One Police Bot had begun firing a series of plasma shots at him, such simple things easily able to maneuver away from, Quick Man mused as his body contorted this was and that, the officer's shots just little more than centimeters away from making contact. It was only after he realized that after a large flash of gold overcame his vision that the Police Bot wasn't firing his plasma pistol anymore. Rather difficult task when one's arms were sliced of of the body.

Even with his own lamenting on the role he could've potentially played in this, though not entirely understanding how, the particular Police Bot still wasted no time in rushing to aid his colleges in battling against the high speed Robot Master. Yet, to his own shock and shame, he didn't manage to even get a single shot out as he found the same projectile used to sever his comrade's arms off was shot directly into his chest, sending him flying back through the windshield of a nearby vehicle. Not of their department either, meaning some pedestrian somewhere was going to get a nasty surprise of a high bill and broken glass.

Yes...oh yes! This was JUST what he was needing after being cooped up in that damn fortress for so long! Another flurry of shots actually managed to nearly reach him, yet that was quickly recuperated with a swift knee smash to the Police Bot's chest, then an uppercut to the one thinking he'd have the advantage of approaching from the front while he was dealing with his buddy from behind. At the risk of sounding like Crash Man (the dolt), the present moment, Quick Man found that presently, he could very well relate to the drill wielder's need to go to town and release everything once in awhile. Though unlike his fellow Second Line DWN, he wasn't wishing to just blow these guys up. No, it had been too long. What he wanted was to feel the world fly by him as his accelerators carried him beyond speeds that no man or machine aside from himself could ever hope to attain!

"FREEZE!" seeing that backup was arriving, the second factor of what he was craving was going to be delivered on as well. Someone, or even better, several someones to show his superior skills to. Human or machine, eh, what the hell? Long as he was here and they were seeing it, that particular detail coming to him as a flurry of bullets came his direction from one of the force's more 'organic' members. Seriously, did he really think that those little things would do a thing to him?

'Well, he certainly seems to be enjoying himself.' Proto Man mused, still taking to observing Quick Man's antics that would seem to be ending just as soon as they began, though given of whom the police were dealing with, that was probably far from happening anytime soon. Truthfully, he didn't really bother in attempting to even assist the Robot Master. Both due to the fact that he seemed to be taking care of things just fine without him and if that smirk on his face said anything, it was that any assistance would probably be met with an outright refusal for, as stated before, he was taking care of things just fine.

'A complete show off and egomaniac.' just like his 'earlier model'. 'Little wonder Wily based you of of Elec Man.' indeed, it was little wonder, as much as the truth itself wasn't something the fellow DLN found joy in acknowledging. In a way, it was little different than how 'he' had come into being. The 'newest' member of Wily's little militia.

Albert Wily himself was reveling in his current (at least assumed) victory, looking down from his aptly named 'Wily Machine 2' to his two snatched 'prizes'. From inside the apparatus that was holding the two men captive in its three digit claws, Roslyn knew that it wouldn't be long before she would just end up wearing her own body down, yet there had to be some way to get out of here! There had to be, she chanted to herself as she continued to fiddle and jerk the controls, going to pushing any button she could reach and when that failed to produce any results, kick and punch at the machine's interior. Even with the slight pang of guilt in possibly damaging something in here, surely she could count on the Doc understanding her current position, seeing as he currently wasn't in one too different from her own.

"So now..." the scientist crooned. "What's this I hear about this little toy being compatible with either bullets or plasma?" with a small device in his hand, Wily pressed a blue button, the machine actually releasing the two men from its grasp. Though this far from meant that they were free, as both soon came to feel the weight of the suit being situated atop of them as one foot held each of them in place. Not enough pressure for serious damage, yet it was far from anything they could hope to garner enough strength to retaliate against.

The reason as to why this maneuver was taken soon evident for all three and the panicking crowd, though all of which dared not utter a word save Wily set his attention onto them. The claws of the Mobile Suit sunk into its forearms, being replaced with thick, heavy barrels fit for a machine gun. Though Dr. Light wasn't entirely wishing for this portion of it to be seen until the product's acceptance to the public and those it was meant for, Mayor Parson was flabbergasted at what was before his eyes. "Oh, why Thomas!" Wily beamed. "You shouldn't have!" it was then that the barrels began revolving, starting slowly at first, yet soon gaining speed, the holes becoming little more than a circular whirl of black...yet to one's disappointment, yet everyone else's relief, nothing came out.

"You can stop that now. My arm's getting a little sore." it was far from the wisest thing to say, Roslyn Krantz knew, yet the opportunity had just been to great and fitting to pass up.

The whirling canons of the Mobile Suit came to a stop, Dr. Wily befuddled, yet all the more, disappointed. "Oh, come on!" he shouted. "It was going so perfectly too! I was actually looking forward to what your little project could do too."

"You really think he's that stupid? That he'd put in live ammo when taking this thing for a public demonstration?"

"Ms. Krantz, please." Mayor Parson begged the woman. While not wishing to give the impression he was submitting himself to the madman above them, getting their captor angry would do none of them any good.

That was what was also on Gilbert Stern's mind as after he had recovered from the blow unintentionally dealt by his partner, he had begun sneaking his way from behind the partially destroyed, yet still intact platform, to the area where the Police Chief had landed. Even so, even if her words were ones that he ideally, even if hypocritically, wished she had kept to herself, he was more than welcoming the sound of her voice. At the very least, this alerted him that she was safe...at least, partially. But for the moment...he hated it. Outright despised it, but with that knowledge, he had to abandon her in place of the Chief, if to just confirm his condition.

The Mayor, along with Dr. Light, were finding that Krantz's retort towards Wily's disappointment didn't garner any semblance of anger. Not an expected yet dreaded rage, nor even continuing his display of disappointment. No, in fact, there was no reaction. He was calm...completely calm, as if the robbing of him being able to go around and fire wildly wasn't as much of a loss as they believed. In fact, perhaps it could be implemented into whatever he was planning, that something, even if still unknown, was surely far from anyone's liking.

He was tempted to announce as such, yet what sort of fun would that be? Besides, if he saw correctly, this little beauty had itself a pair of thrusters. Maybe he should take his newest toy on a little walk…

**Refinery, Washington**

"Aw, isn't that nice of you?" Crash Man sneered, green eyes gazing intently at the tangled bunch of oil covered machines. "Lookie here, guys! Blue Dweeb's gone him and his buddies target practice for us all! Now..." his drills slid into his forearms. "As much as my other pair of 'hands' would like a taste, seeing the other two tagging along with me are following a theme..." out popped his Crash Bombs. " It just happens to be one I like."

"What do you mean 'tagging along'?" Heat Man questioned, pausing for a moment to spit out some of the black substance Oil Man had unintentionally gotten into his mouth from the still present 'stripe' down his yellow outer body. "Nothing here would've probably gotten done if not for me! You can't keep focus on a single task that doesn't involve something being destroyed for less than five seconds!"

"Oooh!" Heat Man scowled. While yes, Fire Man probably didn't think much of him either, at least he wasn't as much of a pest as him! One of his own fellow DWNs nonetheless! Registered just a few numbers shy of each other too! "Aren't we the big grown up here?"

"Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Aw, hell with both of you!" Fire Man proclaimed, his limit having been reached, his thick, Western accent (of which was still a mystery to Crash and Heat) only making him sound even angrier. Though it had been teetering on the edge since boarding with the two, of all times to bring this up, just when they had those go-for-nothing heaps of garbage in their sights! "I'm doing this myself!"

"W-Wait!" Mega Man blurted out, failing to contain his worry and fear, yet it wasn't reserved for himself. "Look, you all can have a go at me if you want, but let these guys-"

"Not happening, small-fry."

"But they have nothing to do with-"

"Then that's THEIR mistake, isn't it?!" flexing his arms out to the side, the gesture was far from one of purely demonstration, the red, hot glow from inside the Robot Master's forearms alerted every machine, both humanoid and canine variety, of what he was planning to do. "Time to take out the trash..."

**Demonstration, New York**

Down on the ground, inside the clustered crowd, the lens of a camera, along with the one holding it inched ever closer and closer to the three machines Wily had released upon them, she seemingly lucky enough to catch the very end of Quick Man's little session with the police. Even if it was far from something she ideally wished to see, the reporter had to admit that the Robot Master's namesake speed was indeed impressive. Not that she would ever let that get out.

"What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" though it probably wouldn't be too much longer until she would be found out by him and his two 'friends' if Ripot's constant prodding had anything to say about it!

"Shut up!" Plum ordered. "Can't you see I'm on a roll here?"

"Only thing that's going to be rolling is your head when they catch you spying on them!"

"I think you mean IF they catch me." the pink haired camerawoman answered, her hot wired 'reporter's instinct' already having her far too entrenched to simply have her cease now. "Besides," also, at least (according to herself), there was a method to her supposed 'madness'. "I'm doing this for research purposes."

Alright, Ripot concluded. Either she was delusional or outright screwing with him. "Research purposes." he didn't even phrase it as a question, he wishing to allow her to hear what had just come out of her mouth.

"Yes, research purposes." Plum answered back, adjusting the camera. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting the fastest of those guys Wily's got right here, and last I checked, I don't think that either of us or anyone else for that matter know what the new guy can do, right?" Ripot grumbled. Her motivation, greedy as it might have been, there still could be some good in getting it. Besides, as dangerously close as they were, getting a first hand look while there was still an opportunity could serve them well if they happened to catch something worth of note, both for their input function and maybe catching something that could lead to knowing how to fend them off. At least, when and if Mega Man got here.

A few feet ahead, Proto Man's thoughts drifted to the subject as to when that android's blue hide would finally get here. After all, it was just...well, even if he couldn't exactly say that Crash, Heat, and especially Fire weren't dangerous, his sibling was no stranger to combating them either. Whilst he could at least hold a good amount of hope that, not that his sibling would probably consider it, he would at least only render them, especially Fire Man, incapable of further bothering him. Though for that particular DLN...he was active and being used by Wily, yes, yet...it was the alteration. It had to be. He was known, along with Metal Man especially, to be particularly 'unhinged'...something of which was why Wily had sent him to that refinery in the first place. Just so Mega would come...and...but surely he wouldn't be-

"Are you not going to assist?" another, completely unrelated individual questioned, bringing Proto Man from his questioning. Flash Man had apparently seen fit to inquire as to why he wasn't helping Quick Man in his little skirmish with the small amount of law enforcement currently present. "Is he not your ally?"

"You serious?" he answered the newly built and released DWN. "Look for yourself." his red hand and forearm gestured towards the scene taking place before them. "I think he's doing fine."

"You seem to lack a particular sense of work ethic at the moment." Flash Man stated, though from his tone, he, to Proto's own surprise and confusion, didn't seem to deliver this critique in the vein of meaning to cause offense. "Is there a reason for this?"

As soon as he was about to retort with a command for the gold and azure android to 'mind his own business', the similarity in appearance not making his pondering (it was NOT worrying!) of his brother's current state any better, he felt a hand place itself onto his shoulder, as if he was giving him some sort of reassurance. What the...what was WITH this guy! Granted, all of the Robot Masters held their own characteristics and personalities, as well as 'groups' and 'clubs' per say, he could say that behavior such as this was...well, suffice to say, not exactly expected. Not from someone one that was supposed to be Wily's newest, 'greatest' project so far.

"Listen here! All three of you!"

Oh, speak of the devil, Proto Man thought. 'The 'overlord' calls.'

"Keep the authorities off for me!" from the Wily Machine 2, the creator looked down at his three captives, along with the apparatus that kept them in his current grasp. "As we're doing 'show and tell', I want to see for myself as to whether or not your work is truly what you say it is, Thomas." a wide, toothy grin spread across his face. "In fact, I think that a nice little ride around town would be JUST what would do it!"

Nice little ride? Well, no one needed an explanation as to get the hidden meaning behind that. Shifting her camera away from its previous source of focus, Plum caught the Mobile Suit beginning to make stoic, jerky motions of turning around before rolling off the stand with its back wheels at high speed, everyone else's attention ultimately being drawn to its departure as well. Even the three that Wily had gone and left behind.

"So, going on a little joyride without us, eh?" as miffed as he was with this realization, that in itself was pushed aside, Quick Man sneering. "Fine then. Whatever, old man. Besides..." just as predicted, the sound of oncoming sirens signaled that he was going to do one of his little 'sprints', though he far from minded in any way. "I can make my own."

Then just like that, as soon as he had been standing there, waiting for them to come, Quick Man abandoned his former station and sped off with little more than a stretched out blur of saturated red present to the eye that was fortunate enough to catch just a small glimpse of it. The oncoming police vehicles wasted no time in pursuing the Robot Master, following the direction and bend in the road around the demonstration area, though that privilege was mainly reserved for the vehicles stationed in the front of the small group, those lagging behind being stuck with having to separate and maneuver around the stationary, damaged vehicles previously rendered such by Quick Man. Not to mention, whilst the human portion of those already there was rattled but safe, the mechanical part, while not entirely eliminated, were strung all over the place. Last thing anyone wanted to do was potentially run over one of their own.

**Refinery, Washington**

No one understood what in the world he thought he was doing. Not Mega Man, not Rush, not Quake Woman, not even the Robot Master approaching them and the other two watching. Yet apparently, whilst Oil Man had shared the collective dread present with the rest of his fellow robot comrades, something within that CPU of his (of which none of them could entirely understand) had seemingly 'caught' something that was worth of note, as if he had just made some momentous discovery.

"No way..." he uttered, continuing to study the fire-topped Robot Master set on frying them. "No way, man!" to make things even more confusing, Oil Man rose to his feet. "I KNEW I recognized you from somewhere!" he proclaimed, pointing to his aggressor, of which had begun to transition into the same befuddled state shared with everyone else. "Yo, dude, what's your serial number?"

Even if most of his brow was covered by the dome of his headpiece, Fire Man still couldn't stop it from contorting at what the dark skinned machine just asked of him. "The hell kind of question is that? Shouldn't this be where you low-life evil doers start saying your last words?"

"Dude, answer me, would ya?" Oil Man questioned again. "What's your serial number?"

Serial number...why did he want to know such a trivial piece of information? Better yet, why was it taking so long for him to answer? Why did it feel so alien and unfamiliar to him? "So, you don't even know it?"

"Don't be stupid! Of COURSE I do!" Fire Man retorted. "007!" 007...no, no that...that wasn't the hard part. Yet...yet it WAS recorded in his CPU. Buried, yes, but still present, if he looked through hard enough. "D...DLN-007."

"I knew it! You're one of Doc's bots!" though with that, another realization hit him. Well, several actually. Conflicted as to which direction to go, both Mega Man and Fire Man needing to deliver him answers, Oil Man found that the sudden shift in the fire wielding robot's demeanor was what made that decision. "What are you doing here with these guys?"

'One of Doc's bots...' Fire Man found himself repeating, seemingly against his will. 'Doctor...no. Not...not Wily. But...' he found his entire body shuddering. 'Professor! My flames of justice will restore what's right!' when did he say that?! Professor? Professor who- his pondering was cut short as he then saw that Oil Man was rather brazenly, and with everything considered, foolishly approaching him."Get back." Fire Man sternly ordered, holding out one of his arm cannons in his direction.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Oil Man still came closer. "Going around, doing all of this uncool stuff for? I mean...well, what I DO remember of you was from when I got my optics put in for the first time, yet then it was mainly in the lab getting myself fixed because apparently me and Time kept giving Light complications in-"

"Shut your trap!" Fire Man bellowed, shamed in admitting it, yet the loudmouth was making him feel quite anxious with what he was spewing out. Yet why?

"Dude-"

"Don't come near me." Something...something was coming over him. Something buried, kept under some sort of lock and key, it was seeping out. 'My flames of justice...' Flames of justice...yes, he...he still had the flames of justice! Yet...his head was beginning to throb, soon growing to the point where he felt he was in agony.

"Hey man..."

"Oil Man, back off of him."

"Dude, I just want to-"

"He's dangerous, don't get any closer!"

'Professor! My flames of justice...flames of justice...given to me by the Professor. Dr. Light-' just as the pounding and beating in his cerebral chamber had reached its peak, a loud, ear splitting crackle emitted from Fire Man's audio receptors, mixed in with the Robot Master's own pained straining and cries.

It was just a gesture of kindness, nothing more. He just wished to reach out and see if he, one that he had discovered was one of their own was alright. Genuine and kind...but foolish and not taken with precaution.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!"

Mega Man nor anyone else could've hoped to cry out for the oil based Robot Master to register and obey them, let alone probably get out of the way to save himself, for just as he reached for him, Fire Man gazed dead ahead at him, a new, almost insanely wrathful look etched into his features, eyes bathed in a hot, glowing yellow and already red irises perfectly mimicking that of fire. Fire that was just mere moments from exiting...right into Oil Man's face.

**Demonstration, New York**

"Flash Man!" the blue and gold Robot Master heard his creator's voice ring through his audio receptor. "Why don't you show the fine men, women, and machines of the force and media still there what you can do?"

Proto Man noticed the larger android beginning to move forward towards the incoming police vehicles. "Where are you going?"

"The Doctor has commanded that I demonstrate my function." he spoke, as if doing such a thing was something he believed he needed 'permission' to do. As if it were something that didn't really 'belong' to him.

'What the hell was up with this guy?'

Well, either way, it seemed that the newest DWN was going to be following through on his creator's suggestion/order, stepping closer and closer to the incoming policemen, both newly arrived and the remains of the previous group still present, the human members having taken to keeping the frantic crowd of reporters and onlookers assured and protected (granted, to the best of their small and spread thin ability). Of course, this had inadvertently allowed one particular camerawoman and small, flying reporter to capture and record the going on's outside of the protective collection of people.

"FREEZE!" the half caught behind the 'barricade' of damaged police vehicles and those still left standing commanded, exiting their cars or getting to their feet, drawing their weapons and positioning it towards the blue, particularly shiny android.

Yet no shots were fired. No one had gotten the proper chance to.

First his dome began to glow, the golden portion surrounded by transparent material emitting a bright, yet concentrated white light that appeared to be beginning from the topaz orb on his helmet's forehead. Then his midsection seemed to be doing the same, then the golden strips located on his calves. Anywhere where the golden plating seemed to be was engulfed in white, hot light.

Yet as quickly as it had begun to swell and go to the point where it couldn't possibly get any brighter, daring to even potentially rival that of Bright Man himself, the light dissipated. Or rather, seemed to go outward, surrounding everything and everyone it touched in its white, blinding wave until it had seemed to reach the maximum amount of area it was channeled to.

What happened next...what didn't happen, that was the shorter answer in Plum and Ripot's minds, as well as the observers that managed to catch it. The robot had just started glowing like made, the light was exerted outward, and then...then what was being seen was just a bunch of shot up Police Bots and damaged vehicles! Seriously what in the world was going on, Plum frantically attempting to piece together what could've happened in those few fleeting seconds between when Flash Man's 'inner light' had been used (or whatever it was, she sure as hell didn't know) and the scene she was seeing now. His cannon appeared to be positioned outward, indicating it had been recently used, he lowering it, yet when?! How did he do it...better yet, WHAT did he even do?!

Though Flash Man found the outcry and panicked confusion caused by the simple carrying out of his creator's will to be not exactly what he expected. Granted, those Police Bots would have to be dealt with, for surely Wily would not care for allowing them to potentially pursue him, yet even so...'Have I done something wrong?' that couldn't be. He...he was made for this. Why would he...'Dr. Kouin would not have cared for this at all.'

"Boy, listen up!" Proto Man then heard blasting through his audio unit, along with the sound of several crashes and loud impacts. Evidently, Wily was making quite the mess, no doubt about that. "Get Flash Man and keep the rest of any of the authorities off of me!" he commanded. "At least until your little brother gets here."

The shades wearing machine's core gained a cold chill. It was something the doctor was all too familiar with, yet now seemed to be a definite time to make it clear. "Even so, Doc, he's mine."

Yet instead of a bark back of how 'he was in charge' or even an unlikely 'yeah sure' being met, there was a lingering silence. Suffice to say, Proto Man, while his declaration still hadn't changed in the slightest, perhaps it would've been best to simply keep it to himself.

"Get over to or at least as close to my location as you can. The Wily Machine 2 and Suit are around City Hall at the moment. Get here, NOW." the line cut off. Far from anything raving and mad, albeit, somewhat amusing for Proto Man. No, there was not a single semblance of anything he could raise the corners of his mouth at in even the slightest of smirks. Yet in it, there range a small, yet still present twinge of conniving plotting in his tone. As if even with him giving the old man his usual lip, there was nothing that could sour this. This...he wouldn't be happy over just getting to take control of and drive around a giant robot. No, this...this was about something else.

"Are you well?" Flash Man questioned. "We have been given orders to follow, yes?"

That something perhaps having to do more with this new bot than he initially thought.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." Proto Man simply stated, gazing towards the plethora of police vehicles that could be used. Still in not ideal condition, but still, usable. Anything to at least keep an eye on whatever that crazy crackpot was doing now.

A distance away, by the wooden, yet quite damaged stand, against the nearby tree that he had been knocked into, Gilbert Stern was more than relieved to find that the Chief was now coming to. "Hm? What...what is..." it was slow at first, yet with a few more blinks and vision adjusting to what it had been, the uniformed man found a trench coat wearing agent of grizzled features staring down at him. "Ah...Agent Stern." he said almost dreamily, yet his state didn't last long as memories began to piece themselves together, his mind being flooded with images and sounds of what had happened previously to lead him to being in the state he was now in. "Where is he?!" he began asking, attempting to stand. "Where did he go off to?! Where's the Mayor and-" though a sharp pain coursing through his head had stopped that journey.

"Sir?" both Stern and the Chief were drawn towards an incoming Police Bot, a sizable hole in his lower chest leaking, yet it seemed to have not struck his core lest he be walking at all, the object that had created the wound in his hand, coating in black fluid at the ends. There also appeared to be fragments of glass on his shoulders and other parts of his upper half, indicating that he had been sent through a window or windshield.

"Ah, yes?" the Chief questioned.

"The Police Bots available have been either heavily injured or completely terminated. I..." he paused, the information needing to be delivered, yet it far from lifted the weight off of his input conscience. "I managed to survive due to me being tossed into a pedestrian's car via the windshield a distance away from everyone else. Plus, my current wound perhaps dissuaded any further action taken against me."

"Alright, alright." the Chief replied. "Well...thank you for the update." he then turned to Stern. "I'm calling headquarters. Tell them to send out more, we'll have everyone on board with-"

Now or never...even if it mean that he would be..."Also, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I..." the mechanical officer was frightened. Absolutely terrified...yet his duty was his pride and joy. Literally, his life. Even if it might lead to it not lasting much longer. "I don't know how...but...I believe that some of what's transpired is...that I had a hand in it. Somehow."

**Outside the Refinery, Washington**

At last, after what had seemed like forever, she had finally arrived. Just a few miles ahead, Roll and Eddy would reach the Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery, flying above the several, large, silvery containment units and various, dully colored, smaller in comparison buildings. Though that was what she could judge by from where she was at the present. Reaching the actual location, the hovercraft came to a momentary stop mid air, both she and the green energy dispenser looking down to survey the scene for themselves. While the group of terminated Guard Bots indicated that there was indeed some kind of skirmish that had happened, what perplexed both of them was the rather large amounts of black substance both around and elsewhere nearby in large, blotchy patches. Granted, their condition would have it so that their inner fluids leaking out would be impossible, yet it seemed to be covering them all over, the color and thickness of it in itself not matching. It was a far darker, almost absolutely, completely black without a semblance of brown tint to it.

Not to mention, there were several groups of black footprints going into one of the smaller structures on the premises.

"Mega in there?" Eddy questioned, Roll taking a few more moments to scan the area before delivering her answer.

"Doesn't look like he'd be anywhere else." she finally said, finding little evidence as to where else he would be. Though that in itself wasn't the only thing: now the question as to who else had gone in with him? Oil Man...she could see him doing that, that possibility both humoring yet also triggering a twinge of envy at the opportunity he took. Granted, knowing her bro, he'd far from be happy with it, but little help never hurt anybody. At least in his case. Rush's paw prints were also noticed, yet who did the third's belong to?

"AAARRRGUAHHH!"

From the sounds of THAT, it seemed that both she and Eddy were going to receiving and answer, the source of whoever emitted that agonized cry sounding like they were getting closer and closer.

**Ground Level**

Go.

Don't stop for anything.

Just go.

Go, go, go, go, go-

Another surge of agony assaulted his entire form, unsure as to whether or not his body could even obey his processor's desperate pleading.

GO!

Moving forward was far from a problem, yet where he was wishing to go, that was the difficult part. It was rather taxing, if not near impossible to directed where one was going when all they saw in front of them was licking flames of gold and white. Someone had come, his audio receptors picking up the hovering of a vehicle above him, yet he couldn't even hope to release a call for them, not even knowing if they were friend or foe, because all he could manage was the same, drawn out, bellowing screech and cry of agony.

To his airborne observer, however, her sky blue eyes could barely believe, let alone comprehend what she was seeing. Let alone who she was hearing, the realization of it only making her concern rise to new heights. "Oil Man?!" then came questions of who, when, why, and more importantly, how he had gotten himself in such a state. Following him, she saw him making a mad dash, seemingly running blind, yet he somehow managed to keep a mainly forward direction in his pain-induced sprint, no doubt for the large body of water ahead. Yet...yet it would probably be too long of a journey for him to make on his own.

"Roll?!" Eddy then cried out, the small droid given a start as he felt the blonde rev up the vehicle's engine. "Roll, what you do-OOO!"

Oil Man remained oblivious to the two figures approaching him, he couldn't have hoped to be. Even if he did notice them, it'd be far from in his ability to allow them to know it. Especially when he felt a large, blunt object roughly slam against his backside, knocking off his feet and forcing him up against the hood of...a hovercraft?

What was-**SPLASH!**

It was then that Oil Man became aware of an all surrounding, all encompassing coolness, that he was submerged in a liquid substance of sorts. Was he in...yes, he was sure of it. That was what he was aiming for, what he had knew would be the very thing that could end the pain, that could save him...yet...he couldn't stay in here for long. Even if the sensation of floating and immediate relief was the greatest sensation in the world at that moment, he and this bliss weren't compatible. He had to get out. He had to work himself out before…

Oil Man's CPU forced his systems into stasis, the damage suffered in such a short span of time too great, the internal workings needing time to cool down from overworking, the Robot Master feeling himself steadily slip into unconsciousness against his will, form going still and his weight bringing him down.

* * *

Though he had made it to the water, thankfully, Roll found her concerns turning towards the one that hadn't yet come out of the building. Not to mention, if Oil Man was in that sort of state, then, even if he was far stronger than that (not to mention not being inherently as flammable), how in the world would he-

**SPLASH!**

It seemed Roll then had her questions answered for her, as a blur of blue and red and...green? Yes, there was no mistaking it, she had seen green, dash past her and into the water.

"Eddy, watch this for me." she commanded the arm-less, far smaller robot, those realizations soon dawning on her, yet he would have to make due with what he had. Her mind was made up, her next destination being underneath the surface of the lake.

* * *

The relief he had experienced was immediate, the fires near close to melting through his armor plating entirely, but even with the surrounding liquid hampering his hearing to a slight degree, there was no mistaking the light popping and crackling of his own body meeting things of such differentiating temperatures in the short span they had. Even with as much as the areas where the fires once raged still stung, the azure machine knew he had to make a quick exit soon...wait, no, he couldn't! Not just yet!

**CRACK!**

Just as suspected, a thing, yet evident dent had begun to form on his left pectoral. From the looks of it, as much as he could see in the musty water, there was no sign of Rush or Tempo, so for now, the only thing he could deduce was that they were able to make it out. But what of him? Where was-

'Oil Man!"

Even with the murkiness of the water, the large, multi colored 'bubbles' of sorts that completely contrasted with the turquoise hue surrounding him, the source of them still retaining a pitch black color though. The Robot Master appeared to be motionless, this prompting Mega Man to begin making his way towards him hurriedly.

**CRACK!**

The dent was growing larger, now developing into a, while not long, evidently growing crack. Though water damage was the least of his worries, if it had gotten large enough to allow it to seep into his inner shell. Though that in itself wouldn't be too much of a problem, the burning felt that in some areas of his body, particularly the abdomen, it had managed to melt past his outer layer, said inner shell (far lighter in color, almost completely silver) beginning to crack from the change in temperature. If that gave way, then water would be getting directly into his most inner workings, definitely leading to potential complications such as certain components not functioning until most of moisture was gone. Complications that he couldn't afford happening in New York.

**CRACK!**

But Oil Man wasn't even moving! Not to mention that from the looks of all the 'bubbles' seeping off of him, he was literally coming apart! Not even that, but the portions of him that WERE constructed of metal were far from just cracked, they looked as if they'd splinter from the damage done! He just had to go a little further! Even if he could feel water beginning to seep in through his abdomen crack. Just a bit more…

At least it would've been had someone not grabbed him from behind and thrust him aside, the Blue Bomber only getting the sight of a blonde ponytail swishing around in front of him before he felt the owner of said ponytail seize him by the waist, her other arm holding the unconscious Oil Man, she swimming up to the surface with Mega Man assisting and supporting the added weight.

**On the Surface**

It was mainly a reflex above everything else, yet Rush couldn't help but let his tongue hang out of his gaping maw as his intakes took in breath upon breath. The gesture in itself was completely useless as he held no need or desire for oxygen, yet the feeling of the element traveling through his throat was more than enough to make him relieved, on solid ground again and even better, no longer on fire. Though the gaping hole that had been created in his midsection would have to be taken care of and dried out. He could only hope that his thrusters would still be able to work.

Not to mention, if he remembered right, and he was certain he had, his 'owner' was hanging onto him while he flew the three of them into the lake. Turning his head to the side, Rush saw that Quake Woman was present, oddly enough, seeming as if she were facing away, if not outright avoiding even looking at the water. But where was-

"Hurry! Get him to the edge!" that answered his question. Looking back, Rush saw Mega Man and Roll with an unconscious Oil Man hoisted over their shoulders, soon reaching solid ground again and setting the immobile Robot Master on the fertile grass alongside the water.

Roll's eyes however caught someone else in the corner of her eye, that same someone that undoubtedly the source of the green in that blur that passed her just a few moments ago. The identity of said source spawning more than few questions for her, though the first and most obvious came out. "What is SHE doing here?!"

Even if it did little to ease her tension (she wasn't sure if she could accurately label it as 'nerves', given the inaccuracy of such a statement), but Quake Woman found that the exclamation prompting her to explain herself was a far more preferred dilemma than having her thoughts continually shift back to those brief moments in the water. Submerged, taken under, buried…

"Hey." though it seemed that failed already as Tempo was drawn back to the present again, the blonde robot having come up to her and kneeling down to her level. "You okay?"

"What? Oh! Yes!" she quickly answered without a beat, yet upon analyzing her own appearance, the portions of her that had been burnt through having definitely seen better days. Damage such as this would be quite difficult to hide...even outside her armor. 'Mother's going to murder me for sure. That screwdriver's going to be going inside my head and...the water probably might BE better!' though the latter part of that mental statement was exaggerated as the mention of being submerged again made her tremble.

Though the sudden shift and bout of silence that came after she answered puzzled Roll to a degree, her first question still reigned supreme. "Look, it's nothing, but...what in the world are you doing here?" she asked, though with far less shock. It wasn't in anger, yet out of everyone she had thought would perhaps be here, the bot her brother had babysat that particular day was far from one of them.

Then she heard it. It was faint, yet there was no mistaking that the pig tailed Robot Master had spoken."I should've just ignored it like the last few months. I should've just stayed at the hotel."

She just kept speaking these things over and over. 'I should've just...' followed by some other portion that Roll held no idea as to what it meant, let alone what she was even talking about. Yet both of their attention was drawn to the pained moan that emitted from a short distance away, both of them going over towards Mega Man and Rush, though soon, all of their collective focus transferred to Oil Man, or at least what had remained of him.

Though mostly intact, the portions of him that were of oily substance were near completely depleted, only handfuls of it on his form, particularly his head area. Black, viscous clumps were strung along a silver material, stretching as if the material was putty to retain at least something of a resemblance to how it used to be. Granted, if the color of a small patch of the lake, a mixed, saturated hue of rainbow, was any indication, there wasn't much it could do in that. A portion of his mouth had been burnt away too, the water doing little to help in keeping it together, his full lips steadily decreasing to near nothing and a large section of the burnt away 'tissue' had revealed that Fire Man had managed to burnt down all the way to his exoskeleton, various wires seen inside the inner lining of the jaw between silvery molars.

"Oil Man?" Mega Man began to question, attempting to keep his voice calm, yet it was little more than a facade. "Oil Man, can you hear me?" a facade that was quickly deteriorating. "Oil Man? Oil Man?!"

Still nothing. No dialogue at least. Nothing but pained, wheezing moans coming from the machine, and even those were low and barely noticeable, even with their advanced hearing. At that moment, Roll found herself surprisingly at a standstill. Initially, she had come here expecting some sort of scene to be taking place at least, perhaps even something of where she could be given some sort of 'permission' to assist, yet now...ooh, there was nothing that she hated more than indecisiveness! Especially when it was her suffering from it! Though with all that considered, she was far from doing the Mayor, let alone her creator and how many in New York any favors by just standing around. "Mega?" she began. Even if there was some hesitation, from what she had seen and experienced, even if the one she was addressing would fiercely disagree, the direct approach was always the one that worked best for her. "We've got to get back home. Wily's done something to-"

"What happened?!" her sibling shouted, head spinning rapidly in her direction, any composure he was displaying completely gone. "Is he okay?!" if it wasn't for the fact that there was a heavily injuring robot he was also attending to, he would've probably been up and shaking her by the shoulders. "Is he hurt?! What is he-"

"Yes!" she answered hurriedly, her brother's questioning to things she didn't know getting to her. "No, maybe? I don't know for sure! All I do know is that he and the Mayor's been taken hostage along with Ms. Krantz!"

Hostage...while he was here, the Mayor and his own creator had been taken hostage...it it wasn't for the fact that he technically held an audience at that moment, Mega Man would've freely let the string of vile curses developing in his throat pour out. Of course, it was then that he realized, to his dismay and greater frustration, he couldn't leave! Not just yet! There was still a job to do here with stopping those three from stealing the energy reserves here!

"Blue...Blue Dude?" that declaration however was cut short as the Blue Bomber realized yet ANOTHER factor being thrown into the equation. "Is...is that you, man?" even if it was to everyone's relief that he was speaking, Oil Man's voice was a great departure from his characteristic, upbeat, jovial tone. If anything, it sounded as if he were just barely clinging on.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me." Mega Man answered. "Hang on. We're going to get you help."

"I could call mother." Quake Woman suggested, even if she found herself regrettably, even rather selfishly, wishing she could retract it. If not just so she wouldn't have to explain how she got in the state she was in. "I mean...I could tell her that there was an accident and that I..." she paused. "No, no that would lead to her asking why I was even here in the first place-"

"Tempo, look." Roll interrupted, the pig tailed Robot Master making this already take far longer than necessary, not to mention more complicated than it needed to be. "Where is Dr. Lalinde now?"

"She's meeting with our newest clients. And she told me to wait in the hotel because she...oh no."

"What?" Mega Man questioned. "What 'oh no'?"

"She won't be back for an hour or so! Maybe even more than that!" and if that were the case, "Oil Man can't possibly wait that long!"

Having seen more than enough, Eddy had hopped off the hovercraft and raced over towards the heavily damaged Robot Master, gazing upward at Mega Man. "Maybe Eddy can help?"

While yes, Mega Man initially thought, perhaps a canister or two would be something beneficial, the gaping hole in his jaw would probably prove problematic as the energy would just seep through that and not get to his systems.

"The authorities are coming." Tempo mentioned, though it was mainly said as a fact rather than something they could have any hope in. It wasn't as if they would do much good against three Robot Masters anyhow.

Mega Man knew this as well, hell, all of them did. But to simply abandon his responsibility here to go off somewhere else, even with his creator's life potentially on the line and the dire need of repairs for all of them. Especially...

"Blue Dude...my chest...it...it feels cold."

Perhaps it just meant he was easily swayed, yet Oil Man, to his own shame, had made the decision for him. "Roll, Tempo." Mega Man commanded, scooping the burnt android in his arms. "Get him on the hovercraft. We're going home."

**New York**

Far from her to wish she was even in this position, yet Roslyn couldn't help but be partially thankful for the suit's interior partially drowning out the sounds from outside.

**CRASH!**

If they weren't already, that last car being kicked through the window of that boutique surely would've rendered them deaf.

**BANG!**

Though that other car being sent riding right through the door of that bakery might've done it too.

Nevertheless, not everything could simply be shut out, sound being dulled or not, as all three of the hostages could well hear the panicked and terrified screams of the denizens that were unfortunate enough to be in this particular part of town. The media hounds present at the demonstration had gotten more than their fair share of footage and news, both for their and everyone else's good, yet even then, the export of said current events, even with the technology they held at their disposal, couldn't reach everyone. These fine people running for their lives being nothing short of the best example for such a phenomenon. To those unfortunate individuals, it took a moment of pause to comprehend what was coming down that very street, the object far too large and out of place, and the two individuals it held in its claws, that in itself made more than half of them assume that they were either dreaming or had something slipped into their drink. A suit of navy, garnering some to link it to its use being intended for law enforcement, with two figures that some immediately identified as, of all people, Dr. Thomas Light and Mayor Parson, ensnared in its three-digit claws, the struggling their bodies were doing obviously doing little good to free themselves. Of course, there was no talk of what in the world was going on. It never occurred, because it soon became apparent that the strange machine was speeding down the road at quite the velocity, signaling that no matter how bizarre or even warranting of a few questions the sight was, now was definitely not the time to be standing idle and gawking.

Yet it soon became clear that the Mobile Suit's wheels located on its 'heels' were far more apt for high speeds that the small legions running away, as well as its durability surpassing that of the several vehicles either lined up on or driving unsuspectingly right into it. In fact, after the boutique and bakery had their business forcibly become a 'drive through', an oncoming taxi cab immediately slammed the brakes and attempted to reverse backing up and hitting a good few vehicles on its own before the driver decided that it was no use and made his exit along with the other hordes of panicked civilians. Just as much, this only encouraged the scientist stationed up in the flying machine above, a press of a button sending the suit to accelerate further and further, holding its two captives up in an attempt to 'protect' them. Though even if it wasn't what anyone could call actual 'care', one of those two he didn't wish harmed, at least too badly. No, he still had something to show him...something to prove.

Truthfully, he was far from being in a position to be making any sort of demands, yet at this point, his boiling rage at seeing even just this small portion of the city, the city HE was placed in charge of (even with the begrudging helplessness he found himself placed in due to his captor's antics) being rendered into the scene mimicking that of the aftermath of a riot, Mayor Parson had decided that he had to speak. "Dr. Wily!" Come hell or high water.

Though his addressing the man stationed above them in the self-titled machine had apparently gained interest in what the captive politician had to say, he, Light, and Roslyn especially, experiencing a severe case of whiplash as the Mobile Suit came to an abrupt, immediate stop, the crowds of people far from stopping in their attempts to get away, yet the halt in destruction was still very welcome. Even if such a thing held no guarantee that it'd be for a considerable amount of time. "Yes?" Wily asked, tone akin to if an ignorant child had asked him some bemusing, yet obvious question.

Mayor Parson immediately despised it and him more than he thought at that moment, rivaling that to when he dared to take his only son hostage. He regretted allowing that to come to his mind, the potential of such a thing occurring again nearly robbing him of the nerve he had been building for this very moment. "This..." no, he wasn't going to cease in speaking. 'Be safe, Alan.' "This has gone far enough." Parson began.

"Why, sir, whatever do you mean?" Wily questioned as if shocked. 'Oh no, we're just getting started.'

"I don't need to explain! The little 'trail' you've left is clear enough! I demand that you cease this senseless madness at once!"

Madness? Well, as much as Dr. Light found himself inclined to agree, ultimately, he couldn't. No, just going on a spree like this simply to cause havoc and chaos, that wasn't his 'style', never his 'aim'. He was doing this for some reason, whether it be due to wanting something here or elsewhere. The nuclear energy perhaps, that particular bout having long since passed, yet the repairs for the detonated bombs was still going on, and even slower cleanup of the radiation that had leaked into the areas. Granted, it was far smaller than several other examples, most of the bombs having been intercepted and disposed of, yet the case was still the same: the bombs were not the main focus, the main goal. They were just a means to obtain it.

As luck would have it, what came out of his mouth next only confirmed Thomas' suspicions. "Well, I'll thrilled to tell you that while yes, it's been fun, you're actually in luck!" Mayor Parson and Krantz were puzzled as to what Wily was getting at, though Light found his gut steadily beginning to painfully twist as he began to comprehend what he was meaning. "Because your own dear doctor here has it in his hands and power to make all of this here stop!"

The Mayor immediately turned his head to the captive scientist opposite of him in the suit's other claw. Though he wasn't intending for it to sound as if he were accusing him of anything, yet if he knew something, ANYTHING about what Wily was speaking of..."What do you mean? What do you wish for Dr. Light to do?"

"I'm glad you asked." he would've continued without a pause, yet the distinct sound of sirens alerted him that potential 'rescue' could be arriving. 'Damn it, Quick Man! You were only brought along to HANDLE these clowns for me!' whilst he gave the responsibility to Proto and Flash Man as well, no matter how well their performance could be, their attempts would be piss poor compared to what the red speedster could do...IF he was actually doing his job and NOT using it as an excuse to show off. Although, given that the authorities were coming, he too could maybe work this in to serve him. "It's a private matter between me and him."

"What kind of private matter?" Parson questioned, his gaze shifting back and forth from the Wily Machine 2 back to his fellow captive.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be private, now would it?" Wily answered. "No, don't worry. Your precious Thomas isn't in cahoots with me or anything. At least not yet." honestly though, perhaps he should've hinted at such a thing, if just to see the politician and agent writhe in agony at the prospect of 'what if'. "It involves us taking a little trip out of state. He knows where I'm talking about, don't you? Little building nestled in the forest? In California?"

He knew it. He hated it. Completely and utterly loathed it, the realization doing nothing to relieve him of the tension now assaulting any and every aspect of his being it could find. He should've suspected it, honestly, he should've. He had abducted Brain Bot and Time Man himself from that very place...and Brain Bot's CPU was ripe for the picking. Why wouldn't he take advantage of that? It would've been nothing short of utter stupidity for him NOT to!

'He erased the information from the Institute's database.' Light reminded himself. 'He erased it...but...but Brain Bot might've not been-'

"Well, Tommy?" Wily's voice brought Light back to the present. "What do you say?"

He would probably regret it, hell, he was already regretting what he was going to say. Yet such a thing falling into Wily's hands...he...he couldn't. He WOULDN'T. "You shouldn't have to ask. You already know what I'm going to say."

For a moment, aside from the approaching police vehicles, silence was collectively shared between the four, the three down below more than anticipating some sort of either furious reaction or even a bout of mad laughter from the madman keeping them prisoner. Yet nothing. No sort of rage or even mad glee, and when he DID speak, his tone was so smooth and calm. Calm...but only because he was restraining himself, as it appeared that if not, he would've been unable to contain the surge of satisfaction and giddy joy he was experiencing.

"Oh Thomas...I was HOPING you'd say that."

**Incoming**

Yes! There they were! Even with the small fleet following suit, Gilbert Stern pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal, gaining a few feet ahead of the others, yet anymore than that would be too much of a risk, the Chief stationed in the passenger seat already giving him a look indicating he wasn't to go any faster than this. To an extent, as difficult as it was, he had to agree with that sentiment, his fingers clenching around the steering wheel to where his knuckles began to turn white.

"So, let's run this through again." the Chief began, the Police Bot that had approached both him and Agent Stern sitting in the back, still far from able to wrap his mind around what the robotic officer had delivered to them. "There is some sort of device located on the Mobile Suit that's allowing Dr. Wily to control it?"

"Correct." the officer confirmed.

"And this was able to be placed there because...YOU put it there?"

"...correct." it was made no easier having to repeat that portion. "I...I still don't know how exactly. Portions of my memory bank have been wiped. Yet if it's any good, I remember that some time ago, there was some sort of incident involving an explosive from Bomb Man being thrown into a hospital. It was a diversion, yet...when I went after him..." even this was hard to piece together, whatever he had done to himself having related to that particular string of events being unclear and disjointed as well. "I think that I was-"

"Look, we don't need that portion of your life story!" Gilbert interjected, his words seeping through clenched teeth as his eyes centered on the machine dead ahead. "There's a thing that's letting that bastard screw around with it! If we can get rid of that, then it'll be free, right?"

"I would assume so, sir. Yes."

"Great! All I need!" It was now near impossible to simply slam down on the gas and drive forward, the fact that it, that she, was right in front of them, only making the urge even more easy and downright alright in his eyes to obey. The possibility he could've been injured, potentially even gravely mattered not to him...yet his sentiment couldn't extend to the Chief and even if he had to double take on it, the robot officer currently with them.

"Wait, it's doing something!"

Indeed, what the aforementioned robot had proclaimed was true. The Mobile Suit, having apparently taken to adjusting its hold on the Mayor and Light, both being placed into a single claw, both appearing as if they were being painfully squished due to the forced close proximity, leaving the other claw empty and ready. Ready and able to pick up the Sudan that it now clenched, having reached inside and broken the windshield, its digits digging in and through the roof compartment, lifting it high above its head.

"Wait." it was useless. She knew it was useless, yet Roslyn couldn't stop herself. "Wait, don't!" she cried, yet if anything had been proven already, her continuous pounding and kicking at the controls was not going to do anything. "GIL, CHIEF, LOOK OUT!"

Those few feet ahead he had gotten had far from served him well.

Instead of being able to back up and at least try to go in reverse, the closeness of the oncoming vehicle being thrown straight for them cemented that they had better start moving and start moving FAST. The second he heard the 'click' of his seat belt being undone, the Chief wasted no time in exiting the car, Stern following suit as well as the Police Bot making a hasty retreat from the back seat through the Chief's opened door. The Sudan made an immediate with the vehicle, glass being splintered and sent flying outward in sparkling little showers and metal being crushed underneath the weight that had been applied to it so quickly, sparks flying and the odor of released chemicals wafting in the air. Yet even with their nearly too late departure, the three former passengers weren't out of danger just yet. Wily had apparently thought that being they were still attempting to get to their feet, now would be the opportune time to activate the suit's thrusters, it slightly elevating off the ground, yet the front portion of its 'feet' still drug along the ground, an observation that didn't mean anything in regards to slowing its speed as it was sent flying right towards them, Stern, the Chief, and the robotic officer just being missed by mere yards.

Though the ones that had been following them were not quite as lucky.

While not all of the policemen and their vehicles suffered the Mobile Suit's oncoming body chuck, some managing to back up out of the way in time (even if it was through an already destroyed window), more than a good few of them were either knocked back violently or even toppled over and landing on their hoods. Once it had gotten through the little 'fleet', Wily had taken a look back at the small amount of destruction caused. Well, small in comparison to what he was going to do if his friend down below didn't comply.

"Well, Thomas?" he asked, the aforementioned man and Mayor still held in the single claw, the general discomfort only adding to the overall situation. Still, Light had said nothing. "Alright then. Maybe a little trips around the block would do it. Like..." the Mobile Suit then made a hard right turn. "Let's try over here!"

"Wait, no-" it was too late to protest now, the mechanical apparatus zooming down and then making a hard turn to the right, those that were able taking off in the direction it was going while the other half were left trying to even get themselves out of the overturned cars.

"Are you alright, sir?" the Police Bot questioned, lifting the Chief up and dusting off his uniform.

"Well, no. But..." the Chief confessed, releasing a sigh. "Can't say it's the WORST I've been through."

While it was far from a sight that any of them wished to see, let alone be right in the middle of, at least there was some silver lining in the fact that their aggressor was gone. If anything, this at the very least allowed for a small time to recoup and regain the chase. Something of which Gilbert Stern was more than aware of, he having already gone and tried to get themselves another ride with one of the few available vehicles left.

"So..." the machine's superior began, not wishing to ask such a thing, especially given it was one of his own (flesh or not). "I have to say. I..." he bit down hard on his lip. "If what you're saying is true...about the whole thing and you, even if inadvertently being linked to it...then..."

"Then, sir?"

Whether it be due to the timing or just the difficulty of it even being mentioned, he couldn't say, yet whichever was the deciding factor, it succeeded in keeping the human's mouth shut. Yet ultimately, the conclusion remained the same: if this particular machine, if he WAS somehow partially responsible, even against his will or knowledge...it would more likely than not be viewed as a risk to keep him around, if that was what would be decided.

**A Short Distance away**

Honestly, how much longer was this going to take?! Even if she had resigned herself to sitting out here on this bench, Kalinka's patience had long since begun to tire. Maybe this was just the norm for people her age, she thought, her grandmother near hitting close to seventy-six. Yet even still, she only had a few more hours left that she could use freely before she would have to go to the shop...she paused. Even if it was just a passing thought, Kalinka still found it all the more bizarre that of all things, that was one of the first to come to her mind, as if she were accepting it. Not in the sense that she had to do it, because when it came down to it, it was something she HAD to do. Yes, Mike Corlett was a nice guy and all...and meatballs were more than easy for her to readily dig into (the recipe having been given to Babushka), but working? As in...a job?

Yeah...no. If she had her way, then it would still be no. Yet of course, her grandmother's word was law. Whether she liked it or not.

'Besides, it's not like you CAN'T do it.' she remembered her saying in her lecture about her 'nonexistent work ethic'.

Well duh! Of COURSE she could do it! Pah! Who did she think had to fix and tweak Beat or the security bots all the time back home when she was sure her Papa wasn't around? When her Papa...when she was sure he'd be returning home.

Returning home...somewhere that definitely WASN'T here.

No, Kalinka had made that decision long ago when they had been forced to come to this country. Then, she was falsely, in retrospect, foolishly, expecting that it'd be just a temporary stay. A stay that had taken a turn for the worse when she was forced into an empty apartment where an blow up mattress was all that was keeping her from sleeping on the floor. None of her stuff, none of her clothes, none of her, hell, ANY actual furniture! Nothing! Nothing and she hated it! She hated it here!

'I hate not being able to see Papa...'

The blonde would've complained further, having decided that today was going to be spent sulking and pouting. Might as well since everything seemed to be going wrong...wait a minute. She assumed she had been hearing things, yet it must've been a shared, auditory hallucination as more and more people seemed to be hearing the same sound of something of considerable size and at high speed approaching.

**CRASH!**

That question was quickly answered as the more distinctive sounds of metal being crushed and shattering glass came to echo throughout the entire area, said sounds drawing closer and closer.

**Incoming**

"Are you sure that this will be keeping the authorities off of the Doctor?"

If it wasn't for the heavy amount of concentration required at this current moment, then Proto Man would've been more than ready to let loose on how, quite frankly, he didn't exactly know! Mainly because it seemed that Dr. Wily just couldn't find it in him to stay in one location for more than five seconds! While yes, the same little gang that had been following them from their departure from the demonstration had still been tailing behind them, ultimately, it was getting to the point where he was willing to abandon the car altogether! Besides, even if that would potentially hamper their attempts to get their attention quicker, they already knew they were here, so that would rather serve in just making them have to search! Plus, it wasn't like going from rooftops was anything new to him, and it'd give them far more of a clue where the crackpot was than being down here...even if what he would see wouldn't exactly be pleasing.

'Geez, Doc. You know, that thing CAN technically hover! Just grab Light and get him in the ship!' even if he was eventually going to do just that, something he could've done at he very beginning, still...there wasn't a need for all of THIS.

Though he was keeping silent for the most part, Proto Man's refusal to answer more than enough of an indication, yet Flash Man found that his participation in his creator's ongoing bout of destruction was creating a bevy of...unfavorable sensations. Unfavorable sensations that he found to be taxing and distracting, the sights around him only adding to that effect more. Yet...yet this was what the creator, his creator wished. What he ordered. At least, he was the closest he could call a creator.

'Even if what he used to make me came from somewhere else. Someone else.' another bizarre conclusion. His data banks registered that much of his information had been implemented from other sources, a observation that, while yes, it was near impossible to make a machine and input their function from scratch. Inspiration had to have come from somewhere, yet for him, it felt as if that weren't the case. As if it were some sort of wrongdoing...thievery even. 'Perhaps I should consult with the Doctor on this matter later.'

"Do you need any assistance?" yet for now, Flash Man found that the most he could do was at least try and make himself of use at the present.

Proto Man grumbled, and here he was actually thinking SOMEONE around here was willing to be quiet for him. "Right now, the best thing you can do for me is shut up and let me...hang on."

"What is it?"

Indeed, wasn't that the million dollar question. They had taken a turn and began going down this particular street, only to see that damn suit having decided to come down the opposite way as well. Yet that was not the only peculiar thing the red helmeted android came to notice...or more appropriately, WHO he had come to notice. Notably, that someone having full, curly, blonde hair and large, blue orbs for earnings.

'You cannot be serious. You can NOT be serious.'

**Ahead**

What in the world?! What the hell WAS that thing?! Quite literally leaping from her seat, Kalinka was about to make a run for it until she eyes had caught who she believed to be this city's Mayor and...Dr. Light? Yes! There was no mistaking it! Dr. Light and the Mayor (maybe) were held together in this navy machine's left claw whilst its right was appearing as if it were swinging back to...wait, what was it doing? It had appeared that it was more than ready and able to come charging down the street, yet to her and everyone else's surprise...it just stopped.

"The police!" people suddenly started shouting. "The police are coming!"

Good news indeed, yet unfortunately, it wasn't to last. The suit, and far higher up, the strange looking ship had apparently caught wind of this development as well, the cars however seeming to make a stop as well, or at least, the one at the front. Though the reason to that wasn't able to be delved into as what came to everyone's attention next was the fact that the Mobile Suit had made use of its free claw, along with the Hummer it had gotten a hold of.

Then a Neon.

Then an Jeep.

Each of them being thrown in the direction the police were coming in from, everyone taking the initiative to make haste and either try and get into a nearby location or hightail it out of there before they were potentially hit. Initially, Kalinka herself had tried to make a run for the store she was just sitting outside of not a moment ago, yet the growing proximity of the rolling, uncontrolled vehicles forced her to banish that idea, her feet seemingly moving of their own volition and beginning to run forward. It was far from the wisest thing to look back, she knew it, yet as with her feet, her head seemed to turn back of its own will. Whilst the Neon and Hummer had been stopped, albeit by their journey being halted by colliding into other stationed vehicles, the Jeep, as she saw to her horror, was still going strong in flipping over and over again, traveling forward...and mere inches from where she was at that very moment, the car's shadow looming over her.

"FLASH STOPPER!"

Was all she heard before a white, blinding light overtook her vision and the next sensation she was aware of was...nothing.

* * *

Nothing but stillness. Absolute, unmoving, unchanging stillness. Something of which he was going to have to take advantage of quickly.

"You can use Flash Stopper too, huh? Wait, where are you going?!"

Oh God, did Wily explain ANYTHING to this guy?! "Just get out of the way! They're going to be right on us if we don't make a break for it!" he didn't account for the fact that, of course, Flash Man would not be suffering the effects of what was his OWN power! As if this entire thing couldn't be anymore cumbersome! Well, at least he was aware enough on how to follow simple directions as Flash Man exited the stolen police vehicle, making his way to the sidewalk and...simply standing guard apparently. For what, Proto Man didn't know, but hell, at least it gave him something to perhaps cover up why his copied ability was activated in the first place.

What the hell was he doing?

Okay, he had gotten her. There was a small space between a couple of buildings nearby that would serve as the perfect place to set her. Not to mention, it had a patch of bushes planted in front of it, serving as something of adequate cover. Perfect...now, just to put her down before...

"Oof!"

Scratch that thought. Damn it.

* * *

Perhaps it was, well, the obvious threat of a car nearly landing right atop of her, yet Kalinka could've sworn she heard that voice before that had proclaimed that phrase. Yet what happened after...frankly, she found herself near just as terrified as she had been when she was still in the presence of the oncoming object that would surely squash her! How could it not?! One second, she's running in a sprint for her life, the next, she's in some dimly lit area in that scarf wearing mudak's arms...hold on.

No way. No, absolutely, no Goddamn way!

Those damned shades of his were right in front of her eyes and still, she was far from inclined to believe it! Not to mention, how did she...who did...no way. Oh, that was DEFINITELY not the case. No. No, impossible. It was then that Kalinka realized she was taking a hold of his scarf, hand clutching the fabric with as much might as she could muster, more motivated by her already frazzled state than wishing to seek comfort from holding it. Though even then, she found it something of a struggle to force herself to let go.

It was impossible. There was no way that he could've...then why was he the one holding her as if he had just taken her out of danger's way?

She wished to speak, to ask, to demand answers, to maybe even tell him that she could (at least try) to maybe stand on her own, yet none of that was given to her as Proto Man had released her and dashed out of the small confines of the this short space, back to the outside.

"Where had you gone?" Flash Man questioned, having also (thankfully) enough sense to dodge the Jeep that had now taken to being something for the police to try and inch their way by to get to them both. "You had disappeared for a second. I thought you left without me."

He didn't see that he had...alright, no. Fine. That was completely fine. He was going to take whatever he could get right now.

"FREEZE!" the timing couldn't have been better either.

"This way! Old man's probably already on our asses for 'blocking the road' for him!" Proto Man ordered the newest DWN, both of them making a break for it in between another small section between a couple of buildings, their speed far slower than they had been when they were burning rubber, yet the winding pathways both in these small sections and out the open were far more familiar and utilized by the scarf wearing android, both when on assignments and his little 'outings'. Plus, last time he checked, leaping from roof to roof wasn't enormously difficult for him to learn. The blue and golden machine behind him would be able to get. At least he had better hope he would.

He could just only hope that she wouldn't go getting herself into something stupid again. Or at least stay indoors somewhere for the time being. 'Stay out of way if you can, princess. I don't know if I WOULD be able to rescue you a third time.'

**Just Above New York**

It was a bad idea. Leaving here altogether was a bad idea.

The destruction that they were viewing down below just yards below was, while expected and to an extent, not able to entirely be prevented had he been present, but all of this...suffice to say, Defender of the Human Race he certainly was NOT. At least in his eyes.

Yet that would all be taken care of, Mega Man proclaimed to himself. He didn't know exactly how, let alone what his first step would be when he would eventually find Wily, yet as soon as they all got to the lab and gotten patched up, Roll and Tempo kept out of danger and Oil Man...oh God. Oil Man! With Dr. Light absent...well, no not exactly, Mega Man began to concur. There was enough hands to go around, yes, yet even then, there was technically only one amongst them that held no need to be repaired, and she could only do so much on her own, regardless of what she'd say otherwise. Plus, whilst the needed materials were probably most likely there, what worked for them potentially may not simply translate completely towards the one that motivated their departure to the Light residence. Besides, he was probably most likely called 'Oil Man' for more reason than just his signature power.

Yet as before, that would all be (hopefully) taken care of when they got there. For all of their and the city's sake...for the Mayor and his creator's sake.

**Down Below**

All Mike Corlett wished to do was simply step outside and take a smoke before opening up shop. That was all. It was a simple routine, something he had done nearly every at work, and frankly, every weekday period. Not the best of habits, no, yet it helped him keep some flow of time he believed. Or at least it partially gave him some semblance of a reason to do it. But nevertheless, it was never something he considered outright dangerous. No, that title belonged to the red truck that had been knocked in his direction and now lay atop of his leg, the rest of him forced onto the ground and laying in a pile of the truck's broken glass. The fact that he was now hearing approaching footsteps made the situation even worse with his now forced immobility, growing more and more dreadful as the figure drew closer and closer-

"Mr Corlett?!"

Huh. If he could find it in himself to chuckle, he would, for it seemed that all he was fearful of was only, fifteen year old, blonde, employee.

"Kalinka?" indeed, even in his position, there was no mistaking it, though it did strike him as odd that it appeared that even with the chance that she possibly could've hid somewhere, there appeared to be no evidence that she had come across what he had. Yes, there were some stains on her clothes, yet that was about it.

"Yes, it's me, and...oh God, what the hell..."

she was at a loss for words. She had come here hoping that if she couldn't get back to where she was, back to her grandmother, then where else could she have gone but to him? Yet now the poor man had his leg trapped underneath a car! 'Yes, he does. And you were complaining before about such petty things.' "I..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kalinka dismissed, leaning down and, ultimately, she knew that it'd be useless, but...oh God, where would she...no. Not she. She wanted do, really, she did, but that would far from translate to her actually being able to get the thing off of him! What was she supposed to do?! He was going to lose his leg! Well, maybe, but nothing good would happen if he continued to stay in this position for long! 'Your stuff, your clothes, your riches...not so important when faced with things like this, are they?'

"I didn't...I mean, I..." Mike had no idea what the blonde was beginning to stammer on about, yet both of their attentions were diverted by the sound of sirens approaching.

Yes! Yes, yes, yes! "I'll be back!" Kalinka proclaimed. "Don't go anywhere!" 'Well duh! Of he's not! What do you think?!' Mental kicking aside, she wasted not one second, running out in front of surprisingly the single police car coming, thankfully managing to catch their attention. Stopping immediately, it was clear that the driver far from caring for this maneuver.

"What the hell?!" the driver exclaimed, obviously furious, lowering the window and putting his head out. "I could've nearly killed you kid..." though upon seeing who it was, Stern stilled his tongue. "Ugh. NOW what?!"

* * *

"Okay, push!"

Though ideally he had wished that they could've gone without stopping at all, given of how important what they were following was, yet given the close proximity of where Mike Corlett was trapped, even for someone like him, Gilbert Stern couldn't just stand by and do nothing. From the looks of it, though it was mainly through the efforts of the Police Bot with them, the Chief and his robotic companion had managed to get the trunk back onto its wheels, allowing for them to pull the red haired, bearded man out from underneath.

Of course, now that that was settled, he had a couple of questions. "Kid, what are you doing out here? Are you TRYING to make this a routine of yours or something?"

"What?! No!" Kalinka retorted, offended he even dare mention such a thing. "I just nearly got crushed by a car and..." Stern rose a brow at her reaction upon saying that, her indigent anger suddenly transforming to that of outright confusion, her eyes beginning to dart around as if looking for something. Or someone. "And...well...I...ugh!" she scowled. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured right now!"

"Why aren't you with your grandmother?"

"I can't get back." Kalinka admitted. "There are too many cars piled up and..." she was hesitant to say it, lest she allow him some satisfaction and the fact that it was some childish need for her to look 'brave', yet truthfully, she was nothing short of terrified.

Stern was quiet for a few moments, the Chief and robot officer questioning about Mike's condition and whether or not he needed a hospital. Though if that was the case...then maybe he could make this work out somehow. "Well, lucky you." he told the brat, Kalinka raising her brow. "We've got to drop off this guy off and then we're paying a visit to Light's place."

"Light's place? What for..." she began to question, yet found that upon pondering further, her question was answered for her. "Wait, Mega Man's here?! In the city?! When did he leave?!"

"Not too long ago on some call that's NONE of your business." Stern made sure to tell her that. "But now I've got a few questions to ask as well as some things to talk about with him..."

**North Dakota, Killdeer Mountains**

The fall months were always the time he preferred to come here. Whilst the seasons and the weather's effects bore not too much of either detriment or encouragement given what he was, the tan skinned machine found that there was always some sort of still calm that always presented itself when the flora of the area had begun to ready themselves for the upcoming, monthly chill and in turn, displayed a vast array of vibrant reds, oranges, and golden yellows as a sort of annual swan song before their rebirth in the Spring.

Or at least that's how he saw it.

Yet even so, even if this spot atop the Four Bears Scenic Byway above the changing trees with the endless skyline over all his eye could see...something was amiss. Yes, there was no doubt about it. But why exactly? While he knew well that perhaps it was simply the matter his creator had been discussing with his fellow comrades, the issue regarding one of their relative's more 'private' work was still quite the ongoing topic. So far, nothing amiss had been reported going on there, yet such a thing would not be hidden long, the fact Kouin believed he could was in itself a bit of idealistic foolishness. Not that the machine held it as a strike against him, if anything, such a quality he found worthy of praise. Not to mention a good deal of envy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." his com-link suddenly told him, the source instantly gaining his attention. "I know how you value your 'time'."

"No." the android answered, the ruby red feathers on his halo warbonnet blowing in the light breeze. "Not at all. I predicted as such that you'd call for me eventually."

The voice chuckled lightly, though clearly adult and male, it bore a far higher pitch compared to their creation's low, deeply toned voice. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" perhaps it wasn't the best time for humor, yet given what they were going to have to relay to the painted face machine, a little levity was mainly for his sake.

"The Institute." indeed, nothing got past him. "It IS guarded, yes?"

"The local defenses are already present there as soon as it was heard that Wily had made his entrance in New York. But it'll be only a matter of time before he arrives."

His radiant, blue, fierce eyes narrowed, already mentally preparing himself for whatever battle that would come. Besides, whether Wily would get there or his blue adversary, ultimately, whichever came first, the other would undoubtedly follow. "Very well. Then I shall be on my way-"

"No just yet."

If it wasn't for his systems registering themselves as working perfectly, he would've assumed he had misheard that. "Pardon?"

"The Tesoro's Anacortes Refinery in Washington is currently being robbed of their reserves and while the authorities are on their way, I don't expect that they'll be able to contend with three Robot Masters. Fire based Robot Masters to be precise."

He nodded in understanding. "Yes, that WOULD be rather problematic. Then, that'll be my destination before I head to the Chronos Institute."

"Yes, good. You do that." the voice ordered. "And regarding the project of Kobayashi's relative, I don't believe I need to explain what you're to do when you arrive."

"No, you don't." even if no one was present to see it, as if to demonstrate to the one listening, the sound of his right hand slipping into his forearm was able to be heard more clearly due to the silence of the mountainous valley, especially when his namesake weapon was unsheathed, the silver, sharpened tomahawk glimmering in the sunlight overhead. "If we are unable to protect those related to our creators, then who are we to call ourselves protectors of either man or machine?"

**Note: 2100+ words...yeah, I think I'm done for now. Anyhow, once again, I am SO sorry this took so long. Of course, while I don't think I can give up doing extensive drafting beforehand, I will try to get it to where it's not AS extensive (though don't count on that being successful), I know that it's mainly the perfectionism that's the major setback. Though that said, here's hoping I can at least please you all and continue to do so in the future with this and maybe my other works! Thank you all and goodbye for now!**


End file.
